Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano
by Nara Suri
Summary: AU Sakura Haruno es una adolescente de 16 años que vive en Nemuro, Hokkaido que por avatares del destino consigue entrar a la Universidad de Tokio. ¿Que le deparara la vida a Sakura en la gran ciudad?
1. I

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ Ok está bien soy una bruja maldita y lo acepto. Técnicamente no he actualizado en años y bueno todo tiene una explicación. Y esto que traigo ahora es mi explicación. La vida universitaria. Los que ya están supongo me entenderán y los que aun van en la escuela quisiera enseñarles un poco de este negocio. Por otro lado muchos pensaran que abandone el Sasusaku, bueno también lo aceptare Sí. Desistí de escribir de ellos, pero aún me gusta la pareja.

Y antes de cualquier cosa, no acepto reclamos ¿Por qué? Porque mi editor es un hombre muy ocupado. Sale conmigo.

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo. _

_**

* * *

**_

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

I

Como duele ser grande.

Nara suri

Si creía que la vida en la preparatoria había sido una mierda, realmente no sabía que podía esperar de universidad. Es más ni siquiera sabía cuál universidad.

Cuando mi primo no pasó en la Todai a nadie de le sorprendió. Nunca había sido lo que se dice un buen estudiante y mucho menos el más dedicado, pero sorprendentemente ahora que iba a 3 año de ingeniería electrónica en una privada cerca de casa, en Nemuro una ciudad ubicada en subprefectura de Nemuro, Hokkaidō. Era uno de los mejores estudiantes y tenía hasta una beca parcial. Muy en el fondo nadie había querido que Shino pasara en la Todai. Porque muy en el fondo todos sabíamos perfectamente que una ciudad tan grande como Tokio habría sido la perdición pero alguien tan inquieto, vago y poco comprometido como mí primo.

La cosa ahora es que quien seguía ahora a la universidad era yo. A diferencia de Shino todos sabían que yo pasaría en la Todai. O al menos todos creían aquello. Yo no estaba convencida del todo. Tokio estaba algo lejos de mi ciudad. Yo Sakura siempre había sido criada como una niña consentida, que decían que por la forma en la que me criaron no podría conseguir marido nunca. No se cocinar, no se hacer que hacerles y mucho menos tengo esa vocación de servicio que tienen mi madre o mis tías. Mi pasión era la de salvar vidas, ser una cirujana exitosa. Pero ¿podría yo sobrevivir en Tokio? No lo sabía. De hecho ni siquiera sabía si habría pasado. ¿Y qué tal que no? ¿Me condenaría a esta vida inmóvil y me dejaría arrastrar por los deseos conservadores de mi madre de dedicarme a ser una incubadora de niños para algún tipo rico de Nemuro? Definitivamente no era mi idea de vida.

Lonely boy escuchaba mis patéticos lamentos en el chat. Al igual que Ino que tenía el corazón en la garganta como yo, que nos negábamos a ver los resultados de nuestros exámenes de admisión colgados en la web. Lonely boy me decía que no me preocupara él sabía que yo era muy inteligente y todas es cosas. Ino decía que era mi novio virtual y constantemente me recalcaba que Lonely boy estaba enamorado de mí. Yo hacía caso omiso esas cosas, no era que no me gustara. Si admito que si no que una relación a distancia estaba destinada al fracaso, además del hecho que yo ni siquiera conocía por fotos a este personaje. Lo había conocido en un foro hacia algunos años, inesperadamente tuvimos una química impresionante y con el pasar del tiempo nos habíamos hecho amigos, sabía que era japonés por que hablaba japonés perfecto y su teléfono celular era de una compañía japonesa. Ahora que lo pienso bueno quizás no fuera japonés, pero si al menos sabía que vivía en Japón. Ustedes dirán que solo una demente consideraría su amigo a alguien así, pues son bienvenidos a la historia de mi vida. El punto aquí es que Ino y yo pegadas del chat y enganchadas en los teléfonos le picamos a las listas de admisión y…

-¡No! ¿¡Frontuda que vamos a hacer! Yo no quiero ir a la universidad y tener que aguantarme a tu primito mandándome flores.- me dijo al otro lado de la línea Ino visiblemente hastiada. Ni su nombre ni el mío aparecían en las listas de nuestras respectivas facultades.

-Déjalo yo ahora tendré que ir a decirle a toda la familia que no pase- está bien yo si quería pasar, quería escapar de este pueblo inmóvil. Pero ahora como les decía a todos los que tenían su fe puesta en mí.

-Que mierda, menos mal que en mí no tenían muchas esperanzas, nos vemos después entonces- colgó el teléfono.

Me desconecte al instante, realmente me di cuenta que si quería irme de ese pueblo. Baje todos estaban abajo tomando el té.

-¡No pase en la Todai!- solté rápidamente. La sensación de escalofrió me embargaba.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Y nadie movió un solo dedo. Mis ojos se colmaron de lágrimas y mi padre se paró estirando su brazo como quien quería abrazarme para expresar su compasión. Si hay cosas que detesto en el mundo es la sensación de que le des lastima a los demás. Pase olímpicamente de humillarme y llorar en los brazos de mis padres. Me negaba allí también estaban mis tías con sus maridos y mis primas de edades similares a la mía ya casadas, algunas de ellas llenas de niños. Tire de un portazo mi puerta. Esa no era la vida que quería para mí.

Encendí de nuevo mi laptop. A pesar de que Nemuro era una ciudad, había costumbres muy arraigadas. Y todo se sabía cómo un pueblo. Aquí no veíamos tantas cosas como en las ciudades grandes. Aquí era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Si los jóvenes algunos teníamos ipods, laptops, teléfonos celulares y nos vestíamos con ropas actuales, pero a pesar de ello la mentalidad de pueblo medieval arrastraba a algunos a no ir contra la corriente. Muy en el fondo dentro de mi esas cosas existían. Nunca en mi vida he fumado un cigarrillo. Jamás he consumido nada extraño como drogas o cosas por el estilo. Es más, lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida es escuchar _likin park_ a toda pastilla en el ipod, en medio de una reunión familiar.

Lonely boy me pregunto por qué tan súbitamente había desaparecido del chat. Se condolió un poco de mi situación, pero no de la manera lastimosa que todos lo harían como "hay pobre Sakura" si como un verdadero amigo. De hecho se enojó con la universidad porque decía que se estaban perdiendo a estudiantes muy valiosos. Yo simplemente me limitaba a contestar, si bien me había ayudado un poco el hecho de compartir mis penas con alguien como él pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que yo misma había cavado mi tumba condenándome a vivir en un pueblo como Nemuro.

Me dijo que me notaba extraña, que no era como solía ser. Este tipo siempre tenía la asombrosa capacidad de saber cómo me sentía en cada momento sin decírselo. Le dije que no era nada, solo que mi vida iba a ser aburrida de ahora en adelante. Me dijo que no me rindiera que fuera fuerte que las cosas cambiarían. Le dije que la verdad mi vida no va a cambiar.

-¿Realmente quieres irte de Nemuro y pasar en la Todai?- fue su última pregunta.

-Si- conteste sin vacilación.

-Mira tú credencial en la página.-

¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Había sido admitida? ¿Cómo era posible? Yo había leído que no me habían admitido. Por qué ahora aparecía como que si de la noche a la mañana.

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS hiciste?- le pregunte a Lonely boy.

-Lo que es justo. Reconocer tu trabajo. ¿No era eso lo que querías?- me dijo el muy cínico.

-Si era lo que quería. Pero no de esta forma. ¡Es injusto!.-

-Bienvenida a la universidad, Primera regla aquí nada es justo.- se desconectó en ese momento.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería irme a Tokio? ¿Debería quedarme en Nemuro y perder la oportunidad de ir a la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón? Obviamente debía ir a Tokio, por que debería desaprovechar algo como eso. Pero no era algo limpio no sé qué coño habría hecho Lonely boy pero estaba dentro. Si lo sé no era lo correcto, mucha gente se esforzó aún más que yo y no paso por que debería entrar yo a la universidad. Bueno no todos tienen un amigo que es un posible hacker de computadoras que tiene la suficiente experiencia como para hackearse el sistema operativo de la mejor universidad de Japón y meterte dentro. ¿Por qué tendría yo que desaprovechar algo como eso? Pero igual era injusto. Decidí dejarlo a consideración de la almohada.

Desperté con parsimonia cuando mi madre abrió las cortinas y el sol entro dándome en la cara; técnicamente me ordeno que me fuera a bañar. No proteste pero le seguí dando vueltas a lo de anoche. ¿Debía o no debía? ¿Ser o no ser? he allí el problema Me puse unos jeans amplios y rotos que me gustaban un montón y una camisa normalilla, me recogí el pelo en un moño algo raro y me tire de nuevo en la cama a dibujar. Me seguía dando vueltas el asunto de repente me sentí algo mal. Yo definitivamente no podía aceptar. Era injusto que yo ocupara un lugar que no me había ganado a pulso. Mi madre entro de nuevo en la habitación me arranco la libreta de dibujos y me mando a ponerme una yukata teníamos un ilustre visitante según ella.

¿Alguna vez mencione el hecho que detesto el usar yukata? Esto del ilustre visitante no me olía nada bien. ¿No estarían pensando…? ¡Que ni se les ocurra! Me acomodo el cabello el cabello con un moño elegante ¿Por Dios ni que fuera el rey del España?

-Mama y… ¿Quién es?- le pregunte aburrida mientras me ponía maquillaje.

-El hijo de Takasawa, te acuerdas el industrial de Sapporo amigo de tu papá. Pues ha venido a visitarte y no le vas a dejar esperando y mucho menos a presentarte con esas fachas que traías Sakura Haruno.- Esto huele mal.

Me trajo del brazo y me metió a la cocina me dio una bandeja con sake y un par de vasos. Me saco a empujones y ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa y no lo permitiría. Puse de mala gana la bandeja sobre la mesa y me senté en el mueble. Hablaban de política y de negocios. La verdad es que ese gordo de Takeshi Takasawa nunca me ha caído en gracia y este par sé que tramaban algo.

-¿Entonces Takeshi te vas a casar con Sakura? Ya sabes que ella estará para ti siempre, antes porque iría a la universidad pero la verdad es que le iría mejor si se casaran, a ver si me dan un nieto pronto- Andaba en mis patéticas cavilaciones cuando me salieron con esto.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTAS DICIENDO?- Si, se no fue educado pero que querían que hiciera mi padre me estaba vendiendo a un gordo que podría tener 27 años. Como si fuera un mueble por el amor de Dios ¿Que estamos en la edad media y yo no me entere?

-¡Sakura hazme el favor! ¡Takeshi hijo discúlpala anda algo nerviosa tu entenderás!-me tomo del brazo fuertemente. Y me susurro. –Vete a tu cuarto-

-No tienes que decirlo-dije entre dientes, subí y tiré la puerta.

Puse el reproductor a toda pastilla y me encaje los audífonos hasta donde llegaban, me quite la yukata y me tire en ropa interior sobre la cama. Marque el único número de la única persona que quería oír en ese momento.

-Hey Lonely boy como va tu vida…-Fue lo que atine a decir.

-¿Qué va mal ahora? Pensé que deberías estar empacando tus maletas para venir a Tokio no para que estés llorando tonta- su voz era tranquila y cálida.

-No estoy llorando, es solo que… ¿de verdad podre ir a Todai? O sea lo que sea que hayas hecho ¿es legal?-

-Pues legal, lo que se dice legal no pero ¿a quién le importas estas dentro, no? Solo quiero que seas feliz-

-Pero y los demás…mucha gente tampoco la admitieron y es mucho mejor que yo-

-Y ¿Qué importa la otra gente? ¡Que les den! Tienes la oportunidad aquí y ahora, tómala o déjala, pero luego no tienes lugar para arrepentimientos es tu decisión Sakura-cerró el teléfono.

Me quede pensando la verdad es que Lonely boy tenía razón. Esta era mi oportunidad yo tenía que salir de aquí. Empezó a buscar un departamentito pequeño en la web. Empaque mis cosas, me vestí con los jeans y la camisa de antes. Si me iba a largar tenía que hacerlo rápido. Imprimí mi carta de aceptación, las fotos del departamento y plante mis maletas en la puerta. Mi madre me miro como si no fuese a volver a ver en la vida. Entre al despacho de mi papá y le puse los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Hubo un error en los datos me aceptaron en la Todai, este es el departamento-Vamos que estaba enojada este par intentaron venderme a ese gordo asqueroso de Takasawa. Como querían que le hablase.

-Estas demente, niña si crees que después de esa grosería que me hiciste con Takeshi te voy a dejar irte a Tokio-tomo los papeles y los volvió a arrojar a la mesa.

-Entonces dame mi parte de la herencia de mi abuelo, el me dejo suficiente dinero para que me pagara mi carrera y lo destino para eso siempre y cuando pasara en Todai y lo hice así que dame el dinero-

-Toma, te alcanzara para vivir un mes más o menos, los tiquetes de avión, la renta y los víveres.- me tiro una tarjeta sobre la mesa. –Sabes que está siempre será tu casa hija, pero recuerda que no quieres volver aquí, así que ojo con las calificaciones- vacilo un poco. –Si te hace falta algo no dudes en llamarme- te consignare mas el mes que viene.- me abrazo súbitamente. -¿De verdad te quieres ir sola a Tokio?-

-Prefiero vivir sola, pasar hambre, frio y quemarme las pestañas estudiando, pero nunca…escúchame bien ¡NUNCA! me voy a vender a mejor postor ni mucho menos me voy a condenar a esta vida de mierda, permiso- rompí el abrazo, tome mis maletas y no me despedí de nadie.

De ahora en adelante, esta era mi nueva vida.

Bienvenida a la universidad, Bienvenida a la edad adulta.

Notas finales: Bueno por primera vez no es una autobiografía, de hecho por primera vez Sakura no se parece a mí. Mi experiencia universitaria no fue tan traumática. Bueno vale lo fue, pero creo que discutí un poco más con mis padres. Y la última frase. Si es mía. Recuerdo la cara que me hizo papá cuando le dije eso.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. II

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor: **__Gracias por sus reviews sé que es un poco raro pero después se entendería mejor._

_

* * *

_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo. _

* * *

**_J_**uguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

II

Rammen con sabor a victoria.

Nara suri

Siempre he sido una persona de pocos amigos. De hecho de mis amigos la única persona que llame fue a Ino. Me dijo que era su héroe, que largarme de la casa con plata, universidad y apartamento, era de admirar. Que como había tenido huevos para pararme y decirle que se metiera su compromiso por lugares que no voy a nombrar. Venga nunca he sido especialmente una persona de hechos, soy lo que en el argot popular dicen "perro que ladra no muerde" pero después de la putada que me hicieron ese par, no era para menos mi reacción. En parte el coraje me lo dio aquella llamada. Reconozco que la voz de Lonely boy me dio la suficiente fuerza suficiente para mandar a la mierda todo, ser egoísta por un segundo y lanzarme a la aventura.

Ahora estaba sentada en la sala de espera con un tiquete de ida pero no de regreso a Tokio. El departamentito estaba en Nakano a unas 4 cuadras de la facultad. La facultad de ciencias de la salud, quedaba en ese barrio junto a la de ciencias físico matemáticas, ciencias politicas y la de artes. No me lo pensé más, necesitaba descansar me puse los audífonos le subí a toda y no supe más me dormí todo el vuelo.

El viaje en taxi hacia Nakano también fue largo, al menos las luces de Tokio te distraían un poco. En especial ya que estaba cayendo el sol. Se suponía que debía el día de mañana hacer un papeleo en la universidad. Y en una semana serie oficialmente estudiante de medicina en la universidad más prestigiosa de todo Japón. Bastante bien, debo decir pero me ataco el sentimiento de culpa no tanto por el hecho de que había ingresado en la Todai por algo llamado fraude, si no por el hecho de que a pesar de mis padres intentaron venderme a Takasawa sabía que lo hacían porque me querían. Menuda mierda ellos son los que me tratan como objeto de trueque y yo soy la que se siente mal. Pero vamos sabía que en el fondo mi madre no tenía la culpa toda había sido culpa de mi papa, bueno ni el mismo tenía la culpa. Joder porque me la pienso tanto. Ya logre lo que quería. Si me salí con la mía por qué demonios extrañaba tanto esa ciudad inmóvil.

El taxi paró, pague lo que marcaba el taxímetro y toque la puerta de la casera del edificio. La señora era una de esas gordillas bajitas ancianas de ojos arrugados. Me entrego la llave de apartamento número 601. Menuda sorpresa no había ascensor. Vaya mierda esto solo me pasa a mí. Me explico que el cuarto de lavado era compartido con los demás individuos, que no se permitían fiestas y que los pagos debían ser puntuales o tendría que irme. Le di el dinero y subí a ver lo que sería mi nuevo hogar.

Lo acepto mi condición física es una mierda. Detesto hacer ejercicio pero subir 6 pisos en escaleras de aproximadamente 18 escalones no es especialmente una prueba fácil. Cuando traes dos maletas iba por el segundo me resigne a esperar un par de minutos recuperar el aliento.

-¡Tú debes ser nueva!- un chico rubio de ojos azules. Me puso la mano en la espalda y gritó tan fuerte que me pego el peor susto de mi vida.

-Venga, venga no te asustes. Que no muerdo ni te voy a robar. Me llamo Naruto vivo aquí en el 202.- me dijo señalando animado su departamento.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, viviré en el 601-Me limite a decir. No es que sea grosera es que el susto de verdad me había pegado.

-Tranquila, tranquila…601 pobre de ti no sé por qué a esa vieja de la casera le encanta poner a las chicas en los últimos departamentos. Pobre de ti. Subir 6 pisos te compadezco.-me dijo sentado a mi lado como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Este niño de verdad que era algo extrovertido.

-No te compadezcas tanto tengo que subir todo esto. Mas las otras 4 que están abajo- Le dije con la cabeza apoyada en mis muslos.

-Por que las mujeres serán así de complicadas, que tanto pueden traer allí. Pero si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy.-me dijo con una sonrisa gigante.

-No podría, además son muchas.-le dije.

-Eso no es problema estamos para ayudar. ¡Temes! ¡Vengan acá! ¡Panda de vagos!- Empezó a gritar como loco. Sentía algo de vergüenza ajena. Pero al menos si este era el panorama de Tokio vería muchos chicos lindos.

-¡Maldito dobe cierra el pico! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?- Madre santa. Agárrenme que me derrito. ¿Quién era ese monumento de hombre? Cabello negro alborotado, piel pálida, la cara y el cuerpo de un adonis griego. Trague en seco y se me colorearon las mejillas.

-Sa…Sakura Haruno- Le extendí la mano. Tartamudeando. ¿Así o más patética?

-Hpm… Uchiha Sasuke- Literalmente el adonis me dejo con la mano extendida. ¡Que le den a ese cabrón! Quite mi mano algo apenada.

-Naruto porque gritas tanto es que acaso te acaba de llegar la regla.-una voz familiar muy familiar expreso aquello. Tan familiar que se me helaron los huesos.

-Lonely boy-dije despacio y mande mi vista hasta aquel chico. No era un adonis, pero debo decir que tenía un aire a aquel llamado Sasuke. Era también pálido, alto y de ojos y cabello negro. Aunque no alocado, ni alborotado. Me sonrió.

-No sé con quién me confundes niña…soy Sai- me extendió la mano con una sonrisa. –Vaya que eres fea- ¡que le den a este otro cabrón! Voltee mi cara para otro lado.

-Sakura Haruno…-Le dije. Definitivamente él no era Lonely boy.

-Par de temes echémosle la mano a Sakura chan, es nueva aquí y le toco en el sexto piso.-dijo Naruto.

-Está bien-se limitaron a decir. Creo que empiezo a entender por qué pusieron a los chicos abajo y a las chicas arriba.

Los sofocantes 6 pisos, iban a ser definitivamente una tortura. Más en esta época de verano. Los chicos no tenían muy buena cara, a Dios gracias que Naruto logro que me ayudaran. Cada uno cargo de a dos maletas. El señor Uchiha me creo genial fue el primero en subir se le veía, molesto.

-No eres de aquí cierto-me dijo mientras yo abría el departamento.

-No, soy de Nemuro en Hokkaidō.- le dije como tonta. Lo admito ese tipo esta como quiere.

-¿En el sur no es así?- entramos en el departamento.

-Si, así es. ¿Has estado alguna vez allá?-

-Hpm…yo no voy a cualquier sitio como ese.- Lo digo y lo sostengo que le den a este cabrón.

-Cómo puedes…-y paso olímpicamente de mí. Me había dejado hablando sola.

-¡Que te den!-dije en voz alta.

-Tu vocabulario es tan feo como tú- Lo que le faltaba a la convención de imbéciles. El tipo que hablaba como mi adorado Lonely boy.

-Cierra el pico-le solté.

-Tranquila es una broma-me dijo y sonrió simpáticamente.

-Definitivamente no se ve como en las fotos- atine a decir, todo estaba limpio, sí. Pero nada que ver con el cuarto espectacular de las fotos. Los muebles eran viejos y no había colchón.

-Otra víctima de las fotos. No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, por lo menos todo está limpio. Además cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse en casa ¿No crees?-

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Tranquila, solo es que tienes toda la pinta de la niña bien, que se hizo la rebelde y se vino a Tokio- empezó a salir de la habitación.

-No me he hecho la rebelde, vengo a estudiar a Tokio-le dije.

-Dime algo que no sepa- Si no lo dijo creía haberlo oído. Pero cuando alcance a reaccionar. Ya se había ido.

-¿Pero qué coño le pasa a este par? Ni que los hubieras corrido.- Naruto entro con su típico humor alegre.

-Quien sabe. Muchísimas gracias, Naruto. No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco.- De verdad que lo agradecía. Menuda suerte la mía el toparme con este chico.

-Nah… No agradezcas todos hemos pasado por lo mismo al llegar aquí. Supongo que ni siquiera has comprado nada para comer. Ni tenías idea de que aquí no hay camas ¿Verdad?- de veras que te daba una sensación de calidez. No me pregunten pero lo siento como el hermano que nunca tuve. Si, sé que soy rara.

-No, no tenía idea. ¿No sabes donde hay un mall o algo así?-le pregunte.

-El mall queda a 10 cuadras, pero venga que para irte de compras a las 8 pm esta algo pesado. Puedes venir a comer con todos nosotros, no es nada en especial es un puesto de rammen de aquí cerca se llama Ichiraku's y para serte honesto hacen en mejor rammen que podrás comer en tu vida. Y no te lo está diciendo cualquiera te lo está diciendo todo un experto en rammen. –alardeaba el rubio. Supongo que debería ir a comer con ellos. Digo como agradecimiento. Jamás en mi vida había comido rammen en un lugar diferente a casa. Y parece que este sería el primer plato de libertad.

-Vale, vamos a comer rammen.-sonreí un poco. -¿Me dejarías hacer una llamada antes? Te alcanzo en el segundo piso.-

con toda confianza, mientras le avisare a Hinata chan, a Tenten, a la amargada de Karin y al par de temes a ver si quieren ir con nosotros. De paso conoces a las chicas. Nos vemos en el segundo piso.- Me dio una gran sonrisa. En serio si no se notara que es un muchacho tan enérgico creería que esta drogado.

Saque mi celular del bolso, marque su número.

-¡Hey Lonely boy! ¿Cómo va tu vida?-dije visiblemente más animada que la última vez.

-Creo que tan bien como la tuya. Bienvenida a Tokio señorita Haruno. Espero que allá tenido usted un muy buen viaje.-Me lo dijo como quien se burla.

-Andas un poco parlanchín ¿Cómo sabes que me fui de Nemuro?- me inquieto eso nunca dije que me iría la última vez que hablamos.

-Porque sé que escogerías la respuesta correcta. Buena suerte pequeña.-

-Hey no te deshagas de mi tan pronto. ¿Estas ocupado?-

-No solo controlo a la bestia de mi hermanito menor… nos vemos.-cerró el teléfono.

Ahora sabia una cosa más, Lonely boy tenía un hermano. ¡Kya! Un chibi Lonely boy. Hay Dios tengo mi problema con este tipo. Un minuto me dijo bienvenida a Tokio. ¿Será que…? No puede ser. ¿Pero y si…? Si de verdad Lonely boy viviera en Tokio. ¿Podría verme con él? Hay Dios si eso es así ¿Qué pasara? Tengo que llamarle, tengo que saber.

Le marque y le marque y no me contesto. Me harte y decidí bajar. Ya habría tiempo de preguntarle. Ahora saborearía mi plato de rammen sabor libertad.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. III

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor: **__próximo capítulo quizás esté un poco lento. Época de parciales._

_

* * *

_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo. _

* * *

_**J**_uguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

III

El club de los corazones solitarios.

Nara suri

Me llamo Sakura Haruno y tengo 16 años. Me llamo Sakura Haruno y tengo el cabello rosado. Me llamo Sakura Haruno y estoy caminando en Tokio con el reproductor a todo lo que da, hacia Ichiraku's.

Ichiraku's rammen quedaba a 6 cuadras del complejo de apartamentos Konoha donde vivíamos. Hinata y Tenten era dos chicas bastante simpáticas, sin ser lo suficientemente geniales. Tenían ese gusto simplón y raro que me gusta en las personas, tal y como el mío. Supongo que podríamos ser amigas. Karin caminaba a paso acelerado para ir al par de mi adonis griego hecho hombre de cabello revuelto. Sasuke parecida ignorarla, y siempre tenía cara de hastiado así que no era novedad. Pero eso solo lo hacía parecer más guapo y más cool. Naruto se le veía sonriente y animado haciendo bromas y dando la nota con Tenten y Hinata. Sai me daba la impresión de ser de ese tipo de personas que a pesar de estar rodeado de gente y de tener una sonrisa en la cara, se sentía solo. E inevitablemente me recordaba a mi adorado Lonely boy. El llevaba el reproductor como yo clavado hasta los tímpanos con metal a toda pastilla. Juntos me daban una sensación de calor que acompañada de la las notas melancólicas de la guitarra que sonaba en mi reproductor me hacían olvidar el hecho de que unas 12 horas atrás yo estaba en mi casa rodeada de todas las comodidades.

-¡Hey Sakura chan! Quita esa cara de tristeza. Te vas a quedar como el teme de Sai no baka. Cuando se pone el reproductor ni se acuerda que el mundo existe.- le jalo los audífonos a Sai quien le mando un puño en la cabeza. Me hizo gracia y me reí con ganas y todos hasta Sasuke quien se mostraba tan frio sonrieron un poco.

-Al menos te hizo feliz que me pegara. Te vez mejor cuando sonríes-entramos a el local sito de rammen.

Ichiraku's rammen era un localillo modesto. Unas cuantas mesas y una barra con 8 puestos. El señor que atendía se notaba era un hombre amable, entregado a su negocio y que de verdad amaba lo hacía. Los seguí hasta la barra. Naruto se instaló en la mitad, al parecer es su puesto usual. Yo me puse en el último puesto del lado izquierdo. Todos se sentaron Sasuke se sentó en la punta derecha, Karin se sentó a su lado y trababa de que él le prestara algo de atención, el solo tenía la mirada desviada. Karin me lanzo una mirada cargada de odio como perra en celo marcando territorio. Ok si el tipo estaba como un tren pero no le he visto tarjeta de propiedad a esta zorra, y tampoco es como si estuviera coqueteando con él. Decidí pasar olímpicamente de ella y de él. Al lado de Karin estaba Hinata, con sus grandes ojos perlas, se le veía sonrojada viendo a Naruto hablar. Estaba claro que esta chica estaba muerta con él. Seguí mirando y quien estaba al otro lado de Naruto era Tenten quien prestaba atención a lo que contaba Naruto pero sin excesiva emoción. Sai estaba al lado de Tenten, no sé qué problema tiene este jodido tipo conmigo pero prefiero sentarse a un puesto de mí. Venga al principio me dije, seguro que quiere hablar. Pero este imbécil solo se había encajado los audífonos hasta los tímpanos y paso de hablar con el resto. Solo se sacó el móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto.

Pedí un rammen con carne de res, al igual que el resto. Naruto tragaba como si la comida se fuera a ir. Todo estuvo exactamente igual por unos minutos. Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar en mi pantalón. Lo saque. Era un mensaje de texto.

- Te va muy bien esa camisa. Que tengas una buena comida.- Remitente Lonely boy.

¡¿Pero qué demonios? Confirmado vive en Tokio. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde? El hecho de que se me vea bien la camisa quiere decir que me ha visto. Y si me ha visto, yo le he visto. ¿Quién es Lonely boy? ¿El del rammen? ¿El del taxi? O mierda no me digas que…voltee hacia mi derecha. Gracias a Dios, Sai seguía picándole las teclas a su celular. Así que no había forma de que fuese él.

-¿Dónde estás?- le envié.

-Cerca- respondió rápido.

-¿Qué tanto?- empecé a textear. Pero alguien me saco el teléfono.

-¡HEY!-dijo Sai me había sacado el teléfono de las manos. -¡¿Qué coño dame mi teléfono?-se lo arranque.

-Es que no reaccionas te están llamando hace 5 minutos- todos me miraban anonadados.

-Discúlpame estaba concentrada en otra cosa- me excuse tontamente – ¿me decían?-

-Que ¿porque no te corres para que podamos hablar todos?- me dijo Tenten.

-Ah si no hay problema.- me senté al lado de Sai que había guardado el teléfono. Empezamos a hablar de la historia de nuestra vida.

-Hey presentémonos, si ya sabemos cómo nos llamamos y todo, y bueno algunos nos conocimos un año atrás pero Sakura no nos conoce-dijo Tenten animada. Nadie protesto.

-Comienza tu entonces- dijo Karin con sorna bebiendo una soda.

-Mi nombre es Tenten. Tengo 19 años, estudio física pura en la facultad de ciencias físico matemáticas de la Todai. Me gustan las artes marciales, la cerveza y la teoría del bigbang.-

-Yo soy Naruto. Tengo 19 años también, voy en segundo semestre de ciencias políticas y gobierno. Mi sueño es ser el primer ministro japonés. Mi comida preferida es el rammen, me gusta dormir y hacer reír a la gente.-

-Mi nombre es Hinata. Tengo 17 años, voy a entrar a enfermería en la Todai. Llegue a el complejo hacen 2 semanas. Me gusta ayudar a las demás personas, la música suave y la lluvia.-

Karin. Tengo 21 años estudio danza contemporánea en la Todai. Mis pasatiempos son bailar, salir y cuidar de mi Sasuke. Te advierto que no te acerques a el- Sasuke no se inmuto. Esta tipa era un caso con 21 años y todavía se ponía en esas amenazas de instituto.

-Ya sabes que soy Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo 19 años y estudio literatura clásica. No me gusta nada en particular, así que no creo que tengas por que saber más. Solo no me fastidies.- venga y este chulito de barrio que se cree. Dejando de lado el hecho de que esta como un tren, su actitud de mierda lo hace horrible.

-Mi nombre es Sai. Tengo 18 años. Voy en segundo semestre de animación digital y multimedia y empezare arte contemporáneo este semestre. Me gusta la buena música, el arte y las computadoras.-

Me la quede pensando. Mientras jugueteaba con mi rammen. Estos tipos realmente eran inteligentes. O por lo menos pasaron por sus propios medios. Yo en cambio…

-¡Venga! ¡Venga! Sakura cuenta quien eres tú o que te gusta- Naruto tenía tanta energía que daba miedo.

-Me llamo Sakura, tengo 16 años. Soy de Nemuro. Voy a entrar a medicina en la Todai. Me gusta la música, leer y no se… Humm ver la tv.-La verdad es que nunca me han gustado estas presentaciones semi- escolares.

-y te gustan las pijamas de conejitos- leí al sacar mi celular de nuevo por un mensaje.

-Wow debes ser un cerebrito Sakura chan entrar ahí es muy difícil- dijo Naruto.

-Algo así…-conteste con desdén. Realmente por mí en este momento les podían dar a todos. Mi mayor problema se apodaba Lonely boy y estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar nuestra charla.

-¿A dónde estás?-le envié.

-He dicho que cerca-

Voltee a mi lado solo esta Sai con cara de niño autista haciendo dibujos con la salsa de soya en el arroz frito que acababan de traer. Definitivamente no era él. Naruto devoraba el rammen mientras hablaba, no tampoco lo era. Y Sasuke… Un minuto ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Será que el…o vamos no sueñes. Pero ¿y si? Se había sentado lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo no pudiese ver sus manos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar todo lo que decía. Olvídalo los tipos como ese no son como Lonely boy. Entonces voltee había atrás.

Había un chico, lo que se dice normal. Venía con dos más. Me lo quede viendo. Me miro también. Sonreí un poco. Me sonrió. Sentía mi corazón en la boca del estómago. Me levantó un vaso. No entendí el gesto. Sai me jalo contra su pecho y me estrechó.

-¡Qué coño te pasa!-le dije bajito para no hacer un escándalo. Le mande un codazo en las costillas. Acto seguido me soltó.

-Salvándote idiota… no te metas con esos tipos, si no quieres acabar mal- me dijo bajo, mientras me cogía la mano. Su proximidad fue algo incomoda. Le arranque la mano cuando el móvil me vibro de nuevo en los pantalones.

-¿Ahora tienes novio?-

-No es mi novio es un amigo, ¿Por qué levantas el vaso?-

-Creo que miras en el lugar equivocado.-

¡¿Pero qué demonios? Entonces donde estaba, no había nadie más aquí. Me empezó a doler la cabeza.

-Sakura ¿quieres ir al baño con nosotras? te vez algo mal- me dijo Tenten quien se paró a mi lado cuando la enterré en la mesa. Las chicas nos dirigimos al baño.

-No es fácil irse de casa ¿verdad?- me dijo Hinata bajito jugando con sus dedos. De camino al baño.

-Supongo que no…-dijo con desgana viendo la pantalla de mi teléfono.

Hinata se lavaba las manos. Tenten se sentó en los lavamanos. Me lave la cara un poco de verdad semejante cantidad de emociones me habían dejado casi de terapeuta.

-óyeme Sakura disculpa que te lo pregunte pero ¿conocías a los tipos que estaban tras tuyo?- me dijo Tenten jugando con su móvil sentada en los lavamanos.

-No realmente solo confundí a uno de ellos con alguien más…-le dije sin más.

-A vale no debes meterte con ellos te puede ir muy mal enserio.-

-Gracias a Kami sama Sai kun se hizo pasar como si fuera tu novio-dijo Hinata tímidamente. Mientras ponía sus manos en la secadora.

-Jajaja yo creo que le gustas Sakura. Se veían tan monos abrazaditos.- Tenten empezó a hacerme burla. Y eso que era bastante mayor que yo y seguía con esas babosadas de instituto. No tenía ni 12 horas en aquel sitio y ya me había encontrado pareja.

-No jodas a mí no me gusta pero de nada.-corte tajantemente con el asunto. Yo solo quería Lonely boy. Además iba a empezar la universidad no estaba para novios en ese momento de mi vida.

-¿Es que te gusta alguien más?- me pregunto Hinata mirándose su pelo negro y liso en el espejo.

-Así es…-me mordí el labio. Era la primera vez que iba a aceptarlo siempre que me preguntaban si me gustaba Lonely boy o alguien más, siempre lo negaba. No era vergüenza o algo así. Es solo que no sé, detesto este tipo de babosadas colegiales.

-Venga ¿y quién es? ¿Alguno de los chicos?- Me pregunto Tenten intrigada.

-No… Se llama Lonely boy.-solté sin más

- ¿Lonely boy? Venga que esto si es la última aquí en Japón le ponemos hasta nombre gringos a nuestros hijos.-se burló un poco.

-No es su nombre real le dicen así.-le dije seria. Está bien es la primera vez que me sincero realmente con mis sentimientos. Y mira lo que pasa. Ahora me imagino sus caras cuando les diga que lo conocí en una sala de chat.

-Oh vale, me habías asustado bastante-

-¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Sasuke?- trate de cambiar el tema me di cuenta que no saldría bien parada de todo esto.

-¿Algún interés en particular?- me pregunto Tenten con suspicacia. Me pregunto ¿Por qué no podrá ser un poco más reservada como Hinata? Para ser tener 19 actúa como si tuviera 13.

-Solo curiosidad…-dije saliendo del baño. Ellos me siguieron mientras nos dirigíamos a la barra.

-Es... esta por allá…-dijo Hinata como si le hubieran dado el susto de su vida. Volteamos a la izquierda. Las imagines vistas a continuación no es algo que cualquiera quisiera ver. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre lo suficientemente atractivo como para ser un modelo de ropa masculina. Pero venga que ver a Karin colgada de su cuello, devorándole la cara, con la mitad de la blusa abierta y a el Sasuke con sus manos puestas donde no deberían. No era precisamente algo agradable. Además esa chica se ve que era una facilona ¿Que me fajen en un corredor de una tienda de rammen? debes estar de broma.

-¡No seas salido Sasuke! ¡Réntale un cuarto!- gritaba Tenten con emoción. Los dos parecieron no inmutarse siguiendo con lo de ellos. A los dos segundos se metieron al baño de hombres. Nosotras nos fuimos a la barra de nuevo.

Naruto seguía comiendo. Mientras el idiota de Sai, solo seguía siendo Sai. Ahora hacia una montaña de palillos de dientes. Hinata se veía pálida, me dio la impresión de ser bastante puritana porque lo que vio la impresiono un montón. Tenten estaba claro que era una mocosa, al menos mentalmente.

-¡A que no adivinan lo que acabamos de ver!-fue lo que dijo emocionada. Al sentarse.

-Déjame adivinar Sasuke fajándose a Karin ¿de casualidad?-dijo Sai sin excesiva emoción ni atención en ello. Al parecer era algo usual.

-Arruinas el momento Picazo.- Tenten le mando un manotazo a la cabeza, haciendo que tirara su castillo de palillos monta dientes.

-¡Hey! Con cuidado-fue lo único que le dijo volviendo a armar el castillo. Este tipo de verdad tiene un problema.

- No pareces hombrecito quítate de aquí.- Dijo barriendo de la mesa los palillos con la mano. Acto seguido lo paro de la silla a empujones, y de paso me jalo a mí a la silla donde Sai había estado sentado. –Sakura es mejor compañía que tu.-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-dijo Naruto con la boca llena de rammen. Hinata suspiro con desgana todavía algo colorada.

-¡Viejo una ronda! ¡Sasuke invita!- recapitulemos un minuto… ¡¿Ronda?

-Hey bájale a los cambios de tu carro Tenten ¿Cómo que una ronda?- venga era la primer vez que conocía a estos, y está ya me quería emborrachar.

-Sí, vamos es alcohol gratis.-me dijo como si fuese no se…un chocolate. No era que yo no tomase o algo así. Bueno quizás no he ingerido mucho alcohol en mi vida. Y un adicto al rammen con la energía de un cinco añero, una remilgada callada, una zorra, una chica que parece que aun fuera a la preparatoria, un tipo con aires de chulito de barrio y un autista con complejo de artista, no me inspiraran mucha confianza.

-Pero Sasuke no se enojara, digo es su cuenta.- Bingo Sakura eres un genio.

-Que se va a enojar, es rico. Que le importaran unas 20 cervezas.- es oficial tiene 13 años mentales. ¿Rico? No creo que Sasuke sea rico viviendo en ese cuchitril.

-Pero, mira que a pesar de eso no creo que sea correcto porque…-

-Ya, Tenten déjala…que no vez que tiene 16 años ha de emborracharse con 3 vasos de soda.- ¡que le den! Jodido cabrón.

-No me emborracho con 3 vasos de soda, más bien creo que ese es tu caso.- Jaque mate intento de Da Vinci.

-Demuéstralo entonces, se ve por encima que eres una remilgada. Hasta virgen debes ser.- ¡Ya me harto este cabrón!

-Mira idiota lo que yo haga con mi cu…-mi celular vibro en mis pantalones.

-Tranquila. Acabo de confirmarlo ¡lo sabía!- creo que decir quién es el remitente sobra.

-¡Venga no seas salido!-le dijo Tenten quien le pego suavemente en la cabeza. –Viejo que paso con esas cervezas.- ¡Jodido cabrón de mierda! Ojala te quedes impotente.

El viejo no dio las cervezas, cada quien con la suya. Tenten fue la primera en acabar, yo a penas y le había pegado un trago y ella ya llevaba 3 encima, lo admito tiene un hígado bendito.

Mirando la botella me quedo pensado de nuevo en el torbellino de emociones que ha pasado mi vida en las últimas 24 horas. Me pregunto si esto es lo que se siente al irse de casa.

-¿Hey virgencita entonces tengo que hacerte un altar?- ¡que le den!

-Mira cabrón deja de andarme diciendo así, yo veré a quien se lo doy o no pero te aseguro que no a un idiota como tú. ¿Te quedo claro?- era lo mínimo que se merecía.

-Tranquila, tranquila es broma. No es para que te lo tomes tan personal-me dijo como quien quiere hacer las paces. Vale está bien era un buen comienzo.

-Es que eres tan fea que quien va a querer contigo- ¡que te den! Me embutí la cerveza de un solo trago. Mire a mi lado y Tenten no estaba. ¿Dónde estaría? Quizás vomitando en el baño. ¿Y quién no? Vale está bien, lo acepto. Soy una monja total, esta es la primera cerveza de mi vida.

-¿Donde esta Tenten?-les pregunte a Naruto y a Hinata visiblemente molesta. Quería disipar mis ganas de estrellar la botella en la cabeza del remedo de artista.

-Es complicado…-fue todo lo que dijo Naruto. Vale algo aquí huele mal. Hinata estaba más colorada que de costumbre. Le pegue un trago a la segunda cerveza de mi vida. Mire a Hinata, y se puso más nerviosa con mi mirada. Lo digo y lo sostengo aquí hay gato encerrado.

-¿No entiendo?- dije. Sai me señalo una mesa contigua. Venga si había dicho que Karin es una zorra, Tenten no se le quedaba atrás. No tengo la más mínima idea de quién es ese tipo con quien está pero insisto no hay cosa más deprimente que te fajen en una tienda de rammen.

-¿Ahora entiendes fea?- ¡ya me arto ese idiota! Le mande la mano en la cara con toda mi fuerza. Su nariz sangro un poco y quedo algo descolocado. Me hizo una sonrisa idiota y le mande mi mano de nuevo a la cara, esta vez interpuso su mano y no logro que le pegase.

-Tranquila, tranquila por eso te vas a quedar solterona y virgen…-venga aquí si me descontrole ¿y quién no? Si Naruto no me hubiese agarrado, juro que le habría roto la cara. Hinata le puso un par de servilletas en la nariz al imbécil, me calme y seguí pegándole sorbos a la botella. Cuando pegue el primer trago me supo a orto, pero ahora su sabor era bastante agradable por lo menos me calmaba. Vi cuando Sasuke salía del baño subiéndose el zipper de bragueta, estaba bien todos sabemos que follo pero ese chulo de barrio porque a de andar publicándolo. Venía con el móvil en la mano, bueno está bien, con la blackberry en la mano. Mi móvil empezó a vibrar.

-Que buen gancho- este jueguecillo de los mensajes ya me anda reventando el hígado. La cabeza me empezó a doler. Resolví beber un poco más, más y más. Fueron una tras otra cervezas, ya no prestaba atención ni siquiera a mi teléfono. Seguía bebiendo.

De pronto todo se volvió negro…

Al fin podía descansar.

Eran cálidos, y fue como siempre lo imaginé.

Lonely boy.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. IV

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor: **__¡Vacaciones! ¡Por fin! Después de momentos estresantes he vuelto a la vida. Gracias por sus amados __reviews__, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus __alerts, favorite author y favorite story__ de verdad que me honra muchísimo._

_

* * *

_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo. _

* * *

_**J**_uguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

IV

Pause. Reward. Play.

Nara suri

Eran realmente cálidos, tibios y tenues. Se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos, como se acoplan las piezas de un rompecabezas cuando estas corresponden. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello. Su olor era limpio, fresco como una mañana de agosto. Venga ya sé que me estoy pasando de cursi. Pero ¡Qué diablos! Estoy besando al hombre de mi existencia, puedo permitirme ser más cursi que _Titanic_ en este momento.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, porque nos besábamos con intensidad y necesidad. Solo lo hicimos hasta que la garganta quemaba. Abrí los ojos lentamente, finalmente lo vería. A él, el hombre de mi vida. Mi amado y tan anhelado, Lonely boy.

-¡¿Pero qué cojones?- me levante de golpe y escupí varias veces. Había sido solo un sueño. Reaccione y volví a retomar la compostura recargada sobre el brazo del mueble donde al parecer estaba dormida. Repasemos el_ cassette _de anoche. _Pause_. _Reward_. _Play_. Fuimos a comer rammen. Aun lugar llamado Ichiraku's. Queda a unas cuadras del complejo de apartamentos. Lonely boy estaba en el restaurante. Sasuke y Karin follaban en el baño. Hinata estaba escandalizada. Tenten pidió unas cervezas. Empezamos a beber. Bebíamos cerveza. Jamás en la vida había probado una. Tenten se fue con un tipo. Golpee a Sai. Volví a beber. Todo se hizo negro.

El miedo se apodero de mí en ese momento. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Debía gritar? ¿Debía correr? La cabeza empezó a dolerme. Cerré los ojos creyendo que disminuiría el dolor. Crato error. Los labios de alguien besando los míos, era una imagen repetitiva. Sentí nauseas. La cabeza me retumbaba como si tuviera una banda de heavy metal tocando en mi cerebro, con un baterista con poco talento destrozando los platillos. ¿Por qué él? Yo iba a… ni siquiera alcance a pensarlo. Había expulsado hasta la vida en vomito al costado del brazo de sofá.

-Sakura, esto… podrías haberme dicho que te despertaste.-Hinata entro a lo que parecía una sala, mientras yo terminaba de botar todo lo que me había tomado anoche. Al verme en semejante estado su reacción fue acercarse y sostenerme el pelo mientras vomitaba.

En mi bochornoso evento, la puerta del departamento se abrió haciendo un chirrido tan infernal que me estremecí mientras trasbocaba.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban…- entró relajada. Era Tenten, quien venía al parecer con muy buen humor y presta a burlarse de mi condición. -¡Oh por Dios!- se acercó a ayudar a Hinata con su tarea de sostener mi cabello. Creo que la he juzgado antes de tiempo. Termine con mi purga estomacal. Y me limpie la boca con la parte de debajo de mi camisa. Mientras jadeaba ante semejante esfuerzo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-alcance a preguntar en mi estado tan deplorable.

-En mi departamento.-Respondió Hinata dulcemente. –Te traeré un café para que te ayude y un trapeador- su voz tan dulce sonaba como el paso de un avión.

-Oye Sakura lo de anoche no era agua bendita era alcohol.- Okey retiro lo dicho acerca de que la juzgue mal. Tenten es, será, y seguirá siendo una mocosa. Su voz sonó chillona y mataba mis pobres neuronas.

-¿Qué me paso?- no tengo idea de cómo logre hacer una mínima pregunta coherente. Mi cabeza en esos momentos era una gran laguna. Recordaba sucesos puntuales, sí. Pero no todo. Y eso me ponía de nervios.

-Que la cerveza no es vino de consagrar virgencita…- sentí el corazón en la boca del estómago, sin embargo sino no hubiese sentido que me sentía que moriría en cualquier instante juro que le hubiera roto la cara a ese cabrón en ese preciso momento.

-No seas salido dibujitos, todos nos hemos puesto hasta atrás alguna vez. No la molestes.-No los veía, tenia mis manos sobre mis ojos a ver si se atenuaba un poco el dolor de cabeza.

-¿¡COMO TE SIENTES SAKURA CHAN?- Naruto tan enérgico como siempre había irrumpido al parecer en la habitación. Confirme el hecho cuando puso su mano en mi espalda en un gesto amistoso. Me estremecí un poco ante esto. Me incomoda la proximidad de los hombres. Así sepa que no tienen malas intenciones. Sí, lo se soy rara.

-No grites por favor.-

-Lo siento.-me dijo dulcemente. Pero incluso eso sonó como una tortura a mis oídos. Hinata regreso con el café, bebí un poco, estaba amargo pero me sentó en el estómago. Al menos pude abrir un poco lo ojos y ver que allí estaban todos. El idiota de Sai contemplando un cuadro que había en el recibidor. Naruto estaba a mi lado y su mano seguía incómodamente en mi espalda. Hinata estaba sentada al lado de este. Tenten estaba en el cuarto.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y la última apareció semidesnuda en la sala. Con la camiseta en las manos.

-¡Qué asco ponte algo! Nadie quiere ver tus vergüenzas.- por primera vez este cabrón había dicho algo medianamente sensato. No era que Tenten tuviera mal cuerpo. Pero es que había dos tipos en la sala y esta venía con el botón de los _jeans_ abierto la cremallera hasta la mitad mostrando parte de la tanga y arriba un sostén rosa y una cantidad de morados y chupetones en el cuerpo. Seguro que se los hizo el tipo de anoche. De pésimo gusto a mi juicio.

-Ya, ya Picazo si no te gusta ahí está la puerta-. Al fin alguien pone a este idiota en su lugar. Hinata trato de limpiar mi deplorable jugo gástrico, pero desistió y prefirió el periódico, fue a la cocina a buscarlo. Naruto finalmente quito su mano y se relajó en el sofá. Tenten se puso una camiseta normalilla.

-Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde…-y se fue quien sabe a dónde. A lo mejor con el tipo de anoche. En fin no es mi problema, por mí que haga de su culo un condómino. Me tiro una menta cuando cruzaba el umbral ¿no pudo habérmela dado antes? Bueno al menos me quitaría el sabor a rammen rancio de la boca. Acto regido me la metí en la boca.

-Eh…Esto ¿Naruto en tu casa habrá periódico?-Hinata le pregunto temblorosa en la voz. La traía muerta es un hecho.

-Sí, todo el que quieras ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Este par no planearan dejarme sola con el autista este con complejo de artista temperamental.

-No quiero molestarte, son bastantes pisos.-Por eso amo a esta chica. Su modestia me estaba salvando el pellejo. Venga, no es que le tuviera miedo a ese idiota es solo que desde que le he visto hoy me siento algo rara con respecto a él. No piensen que es que me gusta o algo así. Pero prefiero evitarle.

-Tranquila no se diga más. Vamos, vamos.- ¡La puta madre! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan colaborativo! Naruto la arrastró prácticamente hacia afuera y antes de salir los escuche cuchicheando algo como que si no nos mataríamos. Al final se fueron dejándonos completamente solos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala. Sentí que me miraba y voltee a verlo. Tenía una mirada penetrante. Me hizo una sonrisa estúpida, y sentí dolor en mis mejillas. Me había sonrojado ¿Qué coño me pasa hoy? Voltee mi cara para otro lado pasando olímpicamente de él. Lo sentí dar algunos pasos. Me empezaba a poner nerviosa. Era la primera vez que estaba sola en una habitación con un tipo que no era de mi familia. Vale lo sé, soy una mojigata.

-Qué asco vomito de perra fea…- dijo cuándo pisó al parecer el producto de mi purga. Esperen un segundo ¿¡cómo coño me había llamado! Ahora si lo mato a este hijo de su madre. Me levante torpemente, de verdad que ahora si este cabrón me iba a oír. Camine un par de pasos hacia él. Una sensación de debilidad, combinada con un toque de torpeza, me embargo cuando sentí mis pies sobre un líquido viscoso. ¡Me lleva! había pisado mi propio vomito. Resbale al instante.

No sé por qué cerré los ojos. Sentí una calidez interior y una paz inmensa. Sus brazos me apretaron contra él. Era sincronizado. Nunca pensé que mi primer beso… ¡Un minuto! Le estampe la mano en la cara. ¡Este desgraciado me había besado! Él me miró confundido.

Poco me importo pasar por encima de propio vómito, debía escapar de allí como fuera. Me metí en mi departamento y cerré de un portazo. Me tiré en el piso después de estampar la puerta. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Me refiero a que yo sentí sus brazos apretándome contra él. Esto claramente no estaba bien. Yo tampoco estaba bien. Creo que me gustó.

Pero… ¿No amaba yo a Lonely boy…? Hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas. Cerré los ojos. Me sentía mareada. El alcohol definitivamente me había nublado la cabeza. La jaqueca me aquejo. Su olor fresco, mis manos entre su cabello. Eran tan cálidos. Que podía sentirlos. ¿Sería posible? ¿De verdad era posible…? Era la misma sensación. El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mi letargo. El sonido me golpeteo en los tímpanos horriblemente.

-¿Diga?-contesté tratando de sonar sobria. Era mi madre. Quien se puso a llorar al escucharme. Oía a mi padre hablar, diciéndole que me preguntara cosas.

-Hola mi vida ¿Cómo estás?-Pobre de mi vieja. Se notaba que le había dolido bastante mi partida. Su voz era gélida.

-Bien má…ya sabes acostumbrándome a mi nuevo ambiente. Tokio es una ciudad grande no como Nemuro. Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.-trataba de sonar convincente. Menos mal que no la tenía enfrente el tufo me habría delatado.

-¿Pero de verdad estas bien? ¿Conoces a alguien al menos hijita?- odio estos sentimentalismos de telenovela.

-Sí, fíjate que en el complejo de apartamentos que alquile el mío, viven unos chicos que estudian en la universidad. Son buenas personas y me están ayudando a orientarme.- Por supuesto, mira como me orientan. Ya sé dónde: comer, follar, tomar alcohol y pasar la reseca, si mis padres supieran todo lo que he hecho en las últimas 24 ya me estuvieran llevando arrastrada de las orejas a Nemuro.

-Me alegra mucho cariño. Estábamos tan preocupados tu padre y yo. Qué bueno que te hayas encontrado con niños tan sanos, así como tú. Me imagine lo peor. Que te habías encontrado con esos marihuaneros que se visten con la ropa toda rasgada y ven esas cosas raras.- Ok aclaro que para mi madre cualquier persona que se vista diferente es un marihuanero. Y si le gusta algo distinto a las telenovelas, ve cosas raras.

-No mamá. Son gente normal, así como yo. Se la pasan estudiando y eso.- Normalísimos que son. Un hiperactivo, Un chulito de barrio, Una puta, Una moja, Una cría y Un idiota con complejo de artista temperamental.

-Hay mi amor, gracias a Dios. ¿Y qué comiste anoche?- Venga ya iba a empezar a monitorearme. ¿Olvide mencionar que fue gorda mucho tiempo? Bueno digamos que la secundaria no fue mi mejor época. Me decidí a adelgazar cuando entre a la preparatoria, porque mi madre me tenía literalmente harta. Lo logre y ahora tengo un peso normal. Desde entonces ella controla todo lo que como. Y si se entera que he comido algo que ella no considera adecuado. No se la aguanta pero nadie.

-Ensalada Cesar, mamá.- Sí, era mentira. Pero tenía una justa causa. Me dolía lo suficiente la cabeza como para tener que oír a mi madre tirarme cantaleta por el teléfono.

-¡Mas te vale! Por que como yo me entere Sakura que andas comiendo porquerías. Te devuelvo para Nemuro.- ¿Ya me entienden?

-Mamá, creo que se está cortando.-Ok también era mentira pero de verdad no quería seguirla oyendo.-Te marco al rato como que no hay buena recepción, cuídate.-Y le colgué.

En ese momento ya de verdad no estaba para sus regaños. Por algo me había largado de casa. Me tire en el piso frio del departamento y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba poner la mente en blanco. No más madre. No más comida. No más compañeros. No más Sai. No más Lonely boy. Me lleve la mano a los labios aun con los ojos cerrados. Era un hecho, su beso me había gustado. Pero odiaba el hecho de que hubiese sido de esa manera. Yo quería que mi primer beso hubiese sido con Lonely boy. Pero por otro lado. ¡Hay que puta confusión! Sakura, asúmelo como una persona madura. Te besaste con Sai. Fin de la historia. No es como que, te lo hubieras tirado. Solo fue un beso. Si mi primer beso. Pero qué diablos. Solo fue un beso Sakura. Asúmelo como una persona madura.

Me levante del suelo. Y fui a mi maleta saque una toalla, jabón, shampoo, acondicionador, jabón para la cara, jabón íntimo y jabón para la ropa interior. Los puse a los lados de la tina. ¡Venga! La primera cosa buena en este basurero. La llene de agua. Me desnude por completo y metí mi cuerpo que se volvió gélido al contacto con el agua. Vaya mierda. Estaba helada.

Al poco rato me acostumbre me recosté en la tina a pensar ¿De verdad había yo hecho lo correcto? Me refiero a que ¿Debió gustarme ese beso? Está bien, acepto que me encanto. ¿¡Pero qué mierdas estoy diciendo! Eso de verdad no pudo gustarme. O sea no es como que haya sido un beso de verdad. Bien, bien voy a empezar a asumir las cosas como la persona madura que soy. No fue un puto beso y punto soy tan virgen de boca como de otras cosas y ¡Que no se discuta! Fin del asunto.

Mi conciencia como siempre no me deja en paz. Resolví la solución más salomónica a mi condición tomarme 4 aspirinas, poner música en mi iPod a decibeles sobre humanos y meterme los audiófonos hasta los tímpanos mientras me bañaba. Qué suerte que compre ese protector contra agua.

Cuando termine de bañarme me sentía lo suficientemente mejor, me puse shorts y una camisa de color rojo. Hacía un calor infernal. El sol me pego directamente en los ojos y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme de nuevo. Me puse unos lentes de sol para evitarlo y me vi en un espejo. Mi pelo estaba deplorable. Lo recogí en una coleta alta, porque en 16 años de existencia no había aprendido a usar una puta plancha.

Salí de mi departamento, dispuesta a ir al mall. Necesitaba una cama o algo donde descansar. Cuando apenas cruzaba el umbral dispuesta a pedirle ayuda Hinata, ahí está el peor de mis fantasmas.

Haciendo alarde de lo que creo que eran sus 1.80 metros de estatura, de esa mirada tan perdida y sola, y su cara con una de esas sonrisas estúpidas con las que debería convivir en los próximos 6 años de mi vida a menos que uno de los dos se mudara, estaba parado el autista con complejo de artista temperamental. Mirándome tan penetrantemente que me sentí morir y hasta hizo que mis rodillas temblaran.

-Necesito hablar contigo-Su voz sonó lúgubre y grave. Recordándome el incidente de hacia cuando mucho una hora. Se relamió los labios y finalmente pronuncio.-Siento lo paso.- ¿Estamos de broma verdad? Digo no se supone que el maduro es el.

-Ehhh…pues tranquilo.- venga no podía haber quedado más tonta si me lo hubiese propuesto. Se suponía que debía actuar como persona madura.

pienses que pues, no sé cómo decírtelo. Sé que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo. Y me he pasado algo de la raya contigo.- Venga, ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Al menos parece que me salí de todo este embrollo, quizás he juzgado muy mal a este chico. -Pero bueno es mi forma de ser, la sinceridad es una de mis mayores virtudes. Y la verdad no quiere que te crees falsas ideas de algo que de verdad no está pasando- ¿okey me acaba de tratar como si tuviera 3 años? ¿Falsas ideas? Debe de estar pero de coña.

Vale, vale sé que lo que hice a continuación no fue lo correcto pero necesitaba demostrarle a ese cabrón que no estaba tratando ninguna tres añera. No me pregunten como pero de 3 zancadas extremadamente rápidas, le tome del cuello de la camisa y le plante un beso. Pero aclaro como dije antes mi virginidad bucal seguirá intacta. Él se asombró al principio, lo sentí tenso. Luego se relajó quiso profundizar más el beso. Mi cabeza decía que me alejara pero mi cuerpo seguía prendido en sus labios. La mente siempre tendrá poder sobre el cuerpo. Despegue mis labios y no sé cómo salieron las palabras.

, nadie se está haciendo falsas ideas. ¿Es un beso lo ves? No es nada del otro mundo.- y toque la puerta de Hinata quien me abrió al instante.

Ojala de verdad creyera mis palabras. No era solo un beso, no solo lo fue. Era el beso. Lo siento Lonely boy, el primero no fue tuyo. Pero no te desesperes quedan todos los que tú quieras. Cuando de verdad te atrevas a mostrarte ante mí.

* * *

¿_Reviews_?


	5. V

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor: **__He andado algo lenta por que ando reescribiendo vivir bajo tus reglas, pero bueno hago lo que puedo. Un capitulo ligeramente sasusaku, a los gustosos también de esta pareja como yo seguro les encantará. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. _

_

* * *

_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

_

* * *

_

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

V

Frenético.

Nara suri

Hinata no hace muchas preguntas, eso me gusta en las personas. Me molesta la gente que quiere saber más de cuenta, lo encuentro odioso e inoficioso. No me preguntó nada cuando entré en su departamento hecha un manojo de nervios después de confrontar a ese imbécil con complejo de Van Gogh. Fue algo así como una de esas conexiones extrañas, no tuve que explicarle que pasaba, se limitó a callar durante un tiempo mientras mi ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad.

Dado que tenía el cabello vuelto un desastre Hinata se ha ofrecido a planchármelo, me ha recordado un poco a Ino, usualmente ella iba una vez por semana a hacerlo. Siempre he sido un desastre con el pelo, Solía usarlo muy corto, pero me lo he dejado crecer para la graduación. Un día de estos volveré a cortármelo. Entre el pelo y el calor de la plancha Hinata me hablaba de una y otra trivialidad, ya saben de películas, _idols_ y música. A decir verdad me sentí a gusto y logre de una u otra forma olvidar el desagradable reencuentro con Sai. Él lograba un efecto en mí que me abrumaba y que algo dentro de mí se estremeciera.

-Y que tal te la has pasado Haruno.-Me dijo de lo más formal. Se notaba a leguas que era una niña muy bien educada. A lo mejor su padre era un terrateniente importante de alguna villa, que la había enviado a estudiar a la capital.

-Bien, acostumbrándome supongo. Puedes llamarme Sakura. No pasa nada, no me gustan mucho los formalismos.- el peine con el que cepillaba el cabello planchado bajo unos cuantos centímetros de mi cara, me dejo entre ver sus manos pequeñas y delicadas y sus uñas bien cuidadas.

-Entonces tu puedes llamarme Hinata.- Me dio una gran sonrisa planchando la parte de delante de mi cabello. –He terminado- dijo. –Has quedado bastante mona- sonrió de nuevo. Repare en su cara llevaba muy poco maquillaje, quizás algo de polvo de cara y ya. Su piel tenía una textura hermosa y bien cuidada. Sus dientes eran completamente blancos y perfectos. Se le notaba por encima que era alguien bien acomodada. La pregunta en cuestión era ¿Qué hacia una chica como esa en un lugar como este?

-Gracias. ¿Tienes tú muchos días de haber llegado?-

-Unos cuantos. O bueno a lo mejor un par de semanas. Me he acostumbrado ya creo.-

-¿Podrías acompañarme al mall? No tengo la suficiente confianza con nadie aquí como para pedirle que me acompañe. Perdona la confianza.-

-Descuida, así me sentía yo la primera vez. Pero tranquila aquí todos son buenas personas, hasta Karin aunque no lo creas. Yo soy bastante tímida y ya vez me he acostumbrado.- seguí inspeccionando su aspecto vestía una camisa de marca con unos pantalones de mezclilla sencillos pero caros. Ella oficial ella tenía clase. No es complejo de inferioridad, pero se nota leguas que ante ella, esta manada de locos e inclusive yo estábamos por lo menos dos estratos debajo. –Y por supuesto que te acompaño. Sirve que voy a comprar los comestibles también.-caminamos hacia afuera. Mi corazón latió en la boca de mi estómago. Pero ha vuelto a mi pecho cuando me di cuenta que Sai no se encontraba en el pasillo.

Bajamos las escaleras normalmente, la bajada no era nada pero estaba claro que la subida sí. Me sorprendió no ver a nadie en el segundo piso. El edificio estaba en calma eso me hacía sentir bien. Ya en la última escalera, divise la entrada. Un par de tipos estaban en la entrada pero no pude distinguirles, a medida que bajábamos se hacían más claras y el corazón me retumbaba en la boca del estómago, mi respiración se hizo pesada cuando dos pares de ojos negros me miraron con esas miradas tan penetrantes que solo he podido ver en ellos.

-Buenos días Sasuke kun.- -Buenos días Sai kun.-saludó tímidamente Hinata. Yo no sabía hacia dónde mirar, tenía a Sasuke a mi derecha y a él imbécil de Sai a mi izquierda. Prefería la primera opción. A ese Adonis hecho hombre.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Sasuke después de sacarse el cigarro de la boca. Voltee a mi izquierda, llena de vergüenza, la belleza de Sasuke era sobrehumana y eso me mareaba. Sin saber que más me marearía al ver a los penetrantes y melancólicos ojos negros de Sai mirando directamente los míos.

-Bu…buenos días.- Logre musitar con esfuerzo. A lo que el autista respondió metiéndose los audífonos hasta los tímpanos. Un tic apareció en mi ceja, de verdad que me cabrea este puto.

Y volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos, como quien me reta. Una paz interior me invadió y luego sentí mi corazón latir frenéticamente en mi pecho. Me mordí el labio inferior, al sentir el golpeteó arrítmico. Me escrutó detenidamente, y sentí que su mirada en mi cuerpo quemaba. Aparte la vista entonces, mire hacia Hinata que charla con Sasuke. Sentí mi corazón volver a la normalidad. Pero anhelaba sentir de nuevo esa sensación, aquella quemazón en mis venas y el golpeteo frenético en el pecho. Ahora fui yo quien lo miro directamente y el bajo su mirada. Entonces pude ver que una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en su pálido rostro. Luego, me miro divertido con una sonrisa estúpida, esta se tornó perversa y me miró fijamente ¿A que juega? Torcí la mirada avergonzada de nuevo. ¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Quién putas era él para yo sentirme así! Le plantea una mirada serena y firme. Sonrió estúpidamente cerrando los ojos. Era un juego tonto, lo sé. Su mirada negra, penetrante y solitaria me había invitado a jugar este jueguecillo tonto.

-Nos vamos Sakura.-Me dijo Hinata. Le di una mirada más y torcí mi rostro.

-Vamos.- si quizás había sido un juego tonto. Un juego sin ganador alguno, pero…asumiré que gane. Después de todo el mismo había emprendido la retirada, lo sé porque después de caminar un trecho pequeño desvié mi mirada hacia atrás y vi su espalda ancha perdiéndose entre los pisos del complejo.

Sasuke, decidió acompañarnos en nuestra travesía al _mall_. Tenía como siempre cara de pocos amigos y caminaba con sus aires de chulito de barrio. Se pavoneaba como si se tratase de alguien de la realeza y a decir verdad si por su físico fuera yo hasta apostaría a que tiene sangre azul. Era un hombre dolorosamente hermoso. Su piel pálida y nívea daba un contraste infrahumano con su cabello color negro azabache. Su cabello era un desorden, pero un caos verdaderamente hermoso en el cual provocaba perderse. Sus cejas masculinas enmarcaban unos ojos pequeños dotados de unas pestañas varoniles y unos orbes negros como el carbón, que tenían una mezcla entre melancolía y perversión. Su nariz cincelada debía ser de proporciones anatómicamente perfectas, porque era recta. Su boca era sin duda uno de sus mayores atributos. La sola curvatura de esos labios delgados, era sin duda una invitación a un juego peligroso. Y su barbilla tan varonil como el, se veía arrebatadoramente sensual adornada con aquella sombra de los pocos pelillos que saldrían en ella. Francamente si la perfección tuviera nombre, seguro se llamaría Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Se te perdió uno igual a mí? – okey en referente a mi opinión anterior quisiera acotar algo. El hecho de que sea perfecto físicamente no disculpa el hecho de que su personalidad sea total y reverenda grosería.

-. No.-conteste tajante. siquiera te veía a ti, veo los lugares.- me miro no muy convencido con esos ojos feroces e insinuantes, logrando que una gran sonrojo apareciera en mi cara. Me sentí como una imbécil. -. Debo familiarizarme si es que quiero sobrevivir aquí.-agregue estúpidamente para que mi explicación sonase más fuerte.

-De veras que eres molesta.- ¡Que te den cabrón! Aceleramos el paso y al poco tiempo nos adentramos al mall. Pasamos por muchas tiendas de diversas cosas y al final nos dirigimos a una de esos almacenes de cadena, a comprar comestibles y las cosas que posiblemente necesitaba.

Usualmente en mi casa, mi padre compraba todo lo relacionado con los comestibles y los productos de aseo. Si aunque no lo crean mi padre decidía hasta la marca de toallas que tenía que usar cuando me viniera el periodo. Pero no más, este era uno de esos momentos en que me sentía grande. Tomé todos son enseres domésticos que necesitaba. Y lo que se me pego la gana comer, lo reconozco llene mi carro del súper de puras chucherías y gominolas. Pero venga no todos los días tienes una tarjeta y la libertad de comprar lo que se te antoje.

-Hinata me gustaría ver lo del colchón.- Para esas alturas el señor Uchiha a había prescindido de nosotras a lo mejor hacia alguna conquista menor, la verdad poco me interesaba.

án por allá, si quieres compramos el pescado y vamos.- me dijo dirigiéndome a la sesión de mariscos. No me lo tomen a mal y respecto al que le gusten. Pero yo detesto la comida de mar, su sabor no me desagrada sino su olor. Enserio si, sé que es raro un japonés que no le gusten los mariscos pero que puedo decir soy un estuche lleno de monerías.

-. Yo me adelantare, mejor. Me alcanzas si quieres prometo no moverme de ahí hasta que no llegues.- de verdad ojala no opusiera resistencia, detesto los mariscos. Su olor me hace vómito y ya había tenido suficiente de eso hoy.

-Está bien pues.- ¡Amo a esta chica!

Me encamine hacia donde estaban los colchones. A decir verdad no sabía que comprar y tenía un vendedor de colchones bastante molesto. Iba vestido de verde en un enterizo bastante ridículo, sus cabello negro brillaba debía al exceso de cera para el cabello y lo traía en un corte de esos graciosísimos que parecen hechos por una taza. Estaba apasionado acerca del poder de la juventud que tenía el _pillow sense _y no sé qué diantres. A decir verdad no le prestaba excesiva atención, me sentía aburrida y confundida. Pensaba en Sai, ese tipo me ha dañado la cabeza. Me sentí, entonces tentada a llamar a Lonely boy.

-. Entonces mi bella Haruno san ¿qué colchón comprará?- Me sacó de mi letargo.

-. Eh pues… No sé cuál compraría usted…-Mire la placa con su nombre –Lee san- mire hacia enfrente y Sasuke hablaba con un impulsadora con cara de pocos amigos. Era abrumante ver como se le lanzaban las mujeres tan descaradamente. Si yo fuera Sasuke creo que también andaría todo el tiempo de mal humor. De verdad debe de ser incomodo que todas las tipas estén enseñándote las bragas solo para que les des 10 minutos debajo de ti. Si lo sé es crudo pero cierto, la belleza a veces podría ser el peor de los males.

compraría este Haruno san.- Me miraba con esos horrendos y perturbadores ojos de bicho.

vale entonces Lee san.-le dije sin mucha emoción. El muchacho saltó de la emoción a lo mejor era su primera venta. Seguí mirando hacia Sasuke, quien volteo a verme desde donde estaba haciendo que me sonrojara violentamente.

-. Espera aquí, no te muevas iré a hacer el trámite para que te lo lleven hoy mismo a tu casa. Traeré la planilla para que me des todo los datos.- dijo corriendo con ímpetu y emoción, murmurando algo sobre el poder de la juventud. Yo me senté en le mullido colchón y me quede mirando largamente hacia Sasuke.

Verdaderamente era guapo. Si soy cara era el rostro de la perfección su cuerpo era la tentación era la lujuria y el deseo hecho hombre. Con algo tan sencillo como unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una camisa de cuello a rallas horizontales. Unas zapatillas deportivas negras le daban el toque perfecto. Me sentí mal por Sasuke. Y me sentí mal también por pensar así en él. Todas las personas debían ver lo mismo en él unos músculos firmes y una cara angelical con toque demoniaco. La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué hay detrás de todo eso? ¿Qué tipo de persona era Sasuke Uchiha? Me gustaría averiguarlo. La pregunta entonces seria ¿me atrevería? O bien ¿podría?

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar con esa cancioncilla tan divertida que tenía como timbre, a lo mejor era mi madre con la que había quedado de hablar pero que no había llamado. Mire la pantalla y cuál fue mi sorpresa y horrar al ver de quien se trataba. Lonely Boy.

¿Debería yo contestar? Lo digo por el hecho de que venga de verdad no sé si hablar con él. Me había llevado un tiempo aceptar el hecho de que le amaba, pero en las últimas 24 horas mi vida ha dado un giro tan grande, que en la vuelta siento como si algo entre él y yo se ha perdido. ¿Podría explicarle esto? Podría decirle, mira quizás a veces necesitamos un poco de realidad para tener más que una amistad. Quien sabe, lo más probable es que no. Hombre no puedo decirle eso, quedare como una idiota. Quedare como la idiota que se ha enamorado de un tipo del que no sabe ni su nombre, enamorada de una idea y de una personalidad que podría ser ficticia. Mi vida se había abierto a un mundo de posibilidades, que quizás no vi antes porque no encontraba novedad en Nemuro. Me sedujo quizás el misticismo y la idea delo diferente. Ahora en Tokio empezaría de nuevo y tendría muchas posibilidades. Solo en 24 horas he visto que puedo llegar a vivir experiencias tan intensas que incluso me hacen dudar del supuesto amor que le profeso. No, no podía hablar en ese momento.

Mi dedo se deslizó por el botón rojo y colgué la llamada. Al mismo tiempo que sentí un peso diferente al mío en el colchón a mi lado derecho. ¡Santa mierda! Nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Mi vente divago entre la confusión y acaricie un posibilidad, remota pero sin duda una posibilidad. Mi mano se corrió unos centímetros sobre la superficie mullida del colchón hasta rozar ligeramente la suya. Mi cara se volvió un libro abierto y mis mejillas se encendieron de un color carmesí intenso.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando mi cabeza aturdida callo en un sórdido golpe sobre el colchón, aturdida quedé bajo el peso de aquellos orbes negros que me miraban haciendo que el fuego recorriese mis venas, mientras su aliento fresco se estrellaba en mi cara. Si sin duda había acariciado una posibilidad, una posibilidad que me llevaba quizás a una realidad que no sabría decir si estaba preparada para asumir. Mis manos inmovilizadas por las suyas. Su olor tan masculino, tan rustico y varonil me tenía al borde de cometer una locura. Ahora entendía por qué todas las mujeres caían ante sus encantos.

Sus labios demandantes rozaron los míos, y me estremecí con su solo toque. Sasuke olía a madera, olía a tierra mojada, en una palabra olía a, hombre. Una de sus manos soltó la mía y se posó en uno de mis muslos, su toque sensual y atrevido término con la poca de cordura y sentido común que me quedaba. Poco me importo que estuviéramos en un lugar público, está completamente a su merced. La estocada final vino cuando la punta de su lengua rozo mis labios, ya ahí no sabía ni cual era mi nombre.

-…disculpe Haruno san.- Lee se quedó estático y con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Yo recupere mi sentido común y me vi sometida ante el peso de un hombre del cual solo sabía su nombre. Le empuje ligeramente y él se paró, se acomodó la camisa y se perdió entra la multitud. Lee san me extendió los papeles los llene rápidamente, mi cara ardía de vergüenza. Se los entregue con mis manos temblando.

Ahora si me había mandado el moco de mi vida.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	6. VI

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Quería darles un regalillo de navidad así que he sacado algo de tiempo para ello. Espero les guste. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Entre esos reviews me han mandado un muy bonito. Y de verdad aun que todos son especiales quisiera decir en público que el review de "__Kathy Aisaka Schiffer Kuchiki" me a gustado un montón. He dado saltitos y todo. Sin mas preámbulos._

_

* * *

_

_._

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

_

* * *

_

**_J_**uguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

VI

Mensaje de voz.

Nara suri

Hinata apareció unos 15 minutos después, compre unas pocas cosas pero no hable en todo el camino. Ella tampoco lo hizo. Tampoco volvimos a ver a Sasuke y agradecí por ello, tampoco quería verle.

Cuando llegamos al complejo, no sentí ni siquiera cansancio al subir los 6 pisos con el calor infernal a las 3 de la tarde. No había comido nada y no me importaba, no quería nada solo quería. Dormir. Al poco rato, llegaron 4 tipos cargando las cosas que había comprado. Se demoraron cerca de una hora descargando la mayoría de los muebles. Yo me tome cerca de media más acomodando los comestibles. Al final suspire cansada sobre el colchón mullido aun envuelto en el plástico, cerré lo ojos y me quede dormida.

Desperté bañada en sudor, no sé si debido el calor del verano o el hecho de que el colchón aún estaba cubierto por el plástico. Recogí mi pelo en un moño desaliñado y me dispuse a quitárselo, y a ponerle las sabanas nuevas. Cuando vi las sabanas puestas caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Un poco de culpa me ataco. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, definitivamente.

Entonces llame a la única persona que me oiría. Mi mejor amiga por supuesto, Ino. Busque su teléfono en mi directorio y después de dos timbrazos me contesto.

-. ¡Ingrata! ¡Mala amiga! ¡Hasta que llamas mujer!- me grito en esa manía suya de hacerse la víctima.

-. Mira quien es la ingrata. Tú ni me llamas cerda.-

-. Joder, es que te quejas frentona. ¿Qué tal Tokio? ¿Hay chicos guapos?- estaba emocionada mi cotilla amiga.

-. Pues… bastantes.- le dije. Y bueno, vamos que era cierto hacía falta solo ver a Sasuke Uchiha, a Naruto y a el imbécil de Sai.

-. ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! ¿Cómo es el complejo? ¿Has hecho amigos? ¿Besaste a alguien? ¿Perdiste la virginidad?- me preguntaba como una desquiciada. Y me estaba haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza.

-. ¡Jo! Pero venga que eres un cotilla de lo peor, no sé ni para que te llame cerda.- era en broma. La quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve.

-. Sabes que me amas pelo de chicle y como tu madre ¡te exijo que me cuentes!- me gritaba. Toda la vida hemos bromeado con eso de la madre y de la hija. Si lo sé es un juego tonto, pero es una costumbre que tenemos desde la primaria.

-. Venga el hecho que seas 9 meses mayor que yo no te da derecho a exigirme nada.-

-. ¡Hey! ¡Quién sabe de derechos soy yo! ¡Tú a tus gripes y yo a mis leyes! Así que ¡a callar niña! Cuéntame.- me dijo bromeando. Ino era un chiste completo.

-. Me emborrache anoche.-

-. ¡Eres una sucia! ¿Dormiste con algún bombón verdad?- me dijo con un tono pervertido que no me gusto pero de nada. Ino tenía la mente más puerca que yo haya conocido.

-. Por supuesto que no ¡De veras que eres una cerdilla! Y espera a que te cuente lo otro.-

-. ¡Sakura Haruno! Me cuentas en el acto que has hecho. ¡Soy tu madre! Te lo exijo.-

-. Fuimos a un bar en la noche, comimos_ rammen_. Bebimos algunas cervezas con los chicos.- grito tanto que me dejo sorda después de que le dije lo anterior.

-. ¿¡Chicos! ¡Te detesto zorra! Dame sus nombres, los buscare en el _face_. Necesito ver con quien te andas revolcando.- me dijo en uno de esos típicos chistes malos que solo ella sabe gastar.

-. Naruto Uzumaki es uno de esos.- la oí tecleando rápidamente.

-. ¡Huy cosota! ¡Explícame! ¿por qué demonios tú estás viviendo con este tipo y yo ando durmiendo todavía con mis muñecas?-

-. Pues ¿porque soy mejor que tú?- bromee. Me hacían gracia los comentarios de la cerda.

-. Bah… pero bueno no es muy mi tipo. Sabes que no me van los rubios. A ver mujer con quien más. Y esta vez tírame un bombón cariño. Mami necesita algo de amor.-

-. Sai… no se su apellido. Igual no es así importante.-le mentí.

-. ¿Es como medio artista? Una onda así como tirando a _dark_… me recuerda a nuestros días de rock cuando nuestros padres querían llevarnos al psicólogo- me pregunto. Lo último no era mentira, la edad del pavo venga que nos había pegado.

-. Pues, ha de ser.-

-. ¿Sabes que eres una perra muy afortunada?- me pregunto.

-. ¿Lo crees? Es un idiota. Aunque besa bien.- dije sin pensar a lo que Ino casi que me deja sorda.

-. ¿¡COMO? ¿Lo has besado? ¡Sucia!- me grito. -. Lo agregare al face. Y le contare que eres un frentona que no se baña y que tienes un gusano de peluche que amas y se llama Lonely boy II- si lo último no es mentira.

-. ¡NO!.- demasiado tarde ya le había mandado la solicitud. -. Solo fueron un par de veces.-

-. Tienes demasiada suerte para mi gusto.- me dijo en tono irónico. -. Soy nueve meses mayor que tú explícame ¿Porque tú has besado a alguien y yo no?- me pregunto.

-. ¡Jo! Y espérate a ver el que falta. Yo no solo he besado un chico-

-. Voy a matarte… suéltalo.-

-. Sasuke Uchiha…- le dijo

Ino quedo muda al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que reaccionaria de esa manera. Sasuke Uchiha era dolorosa y jodidamente hermoso. Como tallado un mármol. Un adonis en toda su expresión.

-. Te odio.- lloriqueo. -. ¡Cómo te aguantas a no cogerte a esa cosota! ¡Yo lo violo!- me grito.

-. ¿Por el hecho de que tú eres una cerda y yo no? Tonta.- le dije. Si lo que iba a decirle haría que me ella me molestara de por vida. -. También me he besado con el.- soy una zorra total pero bueno tenía que decírselo.

-. ¡Jo! ¿Estás de coña, no? Tú no puedes haber besado a ese adonis.-me dijo.

-. Y nos hemos besado en una tienda de comestibles ¿Cómo te ha quedado el ojo?- me mofé.

-. Eres una sucia repartidora de besos.- me dijo -. ¿Por qué que no me has llamado antes? Seguro que te llamo el mes que entra y ya perdiste la virginidad zorrilla.- me dijo en broma.

Nosotras éramos así, una panda de muchachillas vulgares que pasábamos mofando de la vida. Y era divertido. Pero la extrañaba. Aunque Hinata me diese una confianza y una paz, jamás podría relajarme al punto que lo hacía con Ino.

-. ¡Jo! Cerda sé que odias que me ponga sentimental pero… ¡Te amo perra!- le dije sacando a flote con algo de melancolía el cariño que le tenía.

-. Te pasas de pinza con tus cursilerías. Ya la distancia esta haciendo que te pongas lesbiana.- me bromeo. -. Yo también te amo sucia. Piénsame cuando te tires a Uchiha. Sueña que hacemos un trio.- se carcajeaba y yo también.

-. Solo espero que tú no me pienses cuando te cojas a mi primo.- le reñí.

-. Paso.- dijo asqueada. -. Hey… tengo que colgarte sucia pero prometo llamarte yo la próxima vez. Mi madre quiere que le ayude con la cena. Así que nos vemos. Cuídate mucho, bebe más seguido, suéltate el pelo, no te pongas bragas y haz un trio con Uchiha y el tal Sai. Y ahí piensa en mí. ¡Bye!- y colgó.

Fue realmente reconfortante. Estar allí tirada en mi cama hablando con ella. Pero ahora debía de enfrentarme a una realidad confusa. Habían pasado casi 48 horas y ya me había emborrachado y repartido besos a diestra y siniestra. Tenía que encarrilar mi vida a la manera en la que la tenía antes. Pensando y enfocándome en mi carrera y quizás tener una que otra fantasía con algún día conocer a Lonely Boy. Recordé que me había llamado, y que yo le había colgado. Me sentí horrible y pensé nuevamente en devolverle la llamada. En decirle "_¡Hey! estaba dormida y no oí el teléfono._" Aunque fuese una vil y absoluta mentira.

Tecle tan rápido que no di lugar alguno a arrepentimientos. El teléfono repico algunas veces, pero nadie atendió. Suspire mientras repicaba y al final la operadora hizo su típico trabajo.

-. Sistema correo de voz, después del tono grabe su mensaje.-

-. ¡Hey Lonely Boy! Soy yo Sakura. Esto…pues solo quería saber si tú pues… estabas bien y eso. Por qué pues me has llamado en la tarde y yo había colgado. Siento eso. Este no sé si ¿Podrías devolverme la llamada? De verdad me gustaría oírte. Y no se… esto quizás conocerte. Porque tú… pues no sé cómo que me pareces algo _guay_ y lo máximo.- Ni yo misma podía entender la magnitud de mi estupidez y fue allí cuando callo aquella hecatombe. -. Creo que me gustas…Y…- reaccione.- ¡Bye!-colgué.

Me acababa de mandar el peor moco de mi vida y este sí que era el peor. Me le había confesado al Lonely boy. Mi más íntimo secreto revelado en un mensaje de voz ¡que original! Llore frustrada sobre el colchón y me retorcía de solo pensar que el en este momento podría estarse riendo de mis tonterías. Seguro yo le parecería una niñata insolente y tonta. Seguro jugaba conmigo y ya.

Después de desahogarme, empecé a pensármelo con cabeza fría. Bueno le había dicho, la había cagado pero yo era una persona madura y adulta y debía asumir las cosas como tal. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Entre mis cavilaciones me sonó el estómago. Fui a la nevera saque la mermelada y la mantequilla. Le unte a una torreja de pan y me la comí apoltronada en la cama. Estuve un rato allí jugando con aire. Aburrida, resolví tomar algo de aire fresco. Así que baje las escaleras dispuesta a sentarme a ver pasar los carros. Si era oficial estaba aburrida.

Baje con extrema parsimonia uno a uno y contando cada uno de los escalones hasta el último piso. Eran exactamente 54 escalones. En la puerta estaba Tenten con su típica actitud aniñada hablando con un chico. Por el uniforme verde, los ojos de bicho y el corte de tonto deduje que era el chico de la tienda al que le había comprado el colchón.

-. Haruno san. No pensé volver a verte.-me dijo animado aquel chico cuyo nombre no puedo recordar. Vale lo se soy un asco para los nombres.

-. Eh…Hola…-mire en su placa. -. Lee san.-dije sin excesiva emoción.

-. ¡Te has acordado de mi nombre! ¡En hora buena!- grito emocionado.

-. Como olvidarlo.- mentí descaradamente. Me había dado un poco de lástima que se alegrase por una pequeñez como el hecho de que supuestamente recordase su nombre. Así que lo he dejado morir engañado, una mentira blanca.

-. ¿Es que ustedes se conocen?-. Pregunto la reina cotilla. Me enerva esa fea manía de andas chismorreándole la vida a la gente.

-. Haruno san es la chica de la que te hable.- dijo el algo apenado. ¿Qué le habría dicho este imbécil a Tenten sobre mí? ¡Jolines! Esto solo me pasa a mí.

-. ¡Oh! ¡Ya!.- dijo emocionada. Quisiera saber que le habría dicho de mí. -. Chicos los dejare solos un momento, necesito ir por…por…mi bolso-. Dijo en algo que se vio que una simple mentira.

Tenten subió a paso apresurado. Dejándonos a este y a mi aquí solos. El juguetea con nerviosismo con sus pies, y yo lo miraba con cara de pocos a amigos.

-. Nunca imagine que vivieses aquí.- me dijo como quien quiere hacer conversación.

-. Pues mi dirección estaba anotada en el papel de envió.- le dijo haciendo uso de mi infalible tono irónico.

-. Es irrelevante… haz puesto la dirección en número y eso es algo tedioso de encontrar. Todo conoce este sitio como Konoha. Si hubieses puesto así la abría pillado al instante.-me dijo.

-. Veo…- conteste sin nada más que decir.

Jugueteaba con sus pies como si quisiera preguntar algo y no se atrevía. Eso me hartaba de sobre manera.

-. ¿Es que quieres preguntar algo?- me figuro cuestionarle porque ya estaba algo aturdida con esa manía de jugar con los pies.

-. Quisiera…Quisiera preguntarte dos cosas.- me dijo algo tartamudeo y yo simplemente puse los ojos en blanco.

-. A ver dime…-

-. Pues… ¿Podría llamarte Sakura san?-

-. Ya seguro. Es mas llámame Sakura si te parece. Me desesperan los sufijos.- dije de mala gana. El pareció volverle el alma al cuerpo con aquello.

-. Y lo otro… es que quería saber.- el móvil me vibro en el bolsillo pero no conteste. Primero porque me sentí petrificada y lo segundo porque me pareció algo maleducado con este chico. La verdad es que lo he tratada algo mal. -. Quería saber si podría hacer un cumplido.- tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por reprimir mi risa. ¿Este idiota de que obra medieval lo habían traído? Venga un poco alegador que te preguntasen eso, pero ante semejante personaje.

-. Puedes decirme lo que sea…-dije.

-. Tienes unos ojos preciosos y eres…-okey esto ya estaba fuera de los limites. Tenía que detener a este tipo de una buena vez. ¡Joder! Voy a cambiarme de perfume. Tres chicos en dos días. Así que pasaría por grosera y contestaría el teléfono.

-. Lee san… Me están hablando, es mi madre y se pone de nervios si no le contesto.- mentí descaradamente. Últimamente era lo que mejor se me daba.

-. Adelante puedo decirte en otro momento…- dijo algo sonrojado y eso me dio fue miedo. Tome el móvil y me aleje un tanto.

Cuando quise contestar. Ya había dejado de sonar y apareció en la pantalla que tenía un nuevo mensaje de voz. El corazón me dio un vuelco y me decidí a escucharle.

-. Hola Sakura. Soy yo. He escuchado tu mensaje y mira que te has puesto cursi. Pero venga que no importa. Yo también tengo algo de decirte. Tienes unos ojos preciosos y eres un mujer hermosa. Debo admitir que eres más guapa en persona que en fotos. Te he visto hoy en el mall con tu amiga. Debo confesar que también me gustas. Me gustas un montón. Y creo que podría decir que te amo. Pero no estoy seguro de tus sentimientos. Así que tengo una propuesta. Juguemos un juego. Será divertido lo prometo, si logras vencerme prometo mostrarte quien soy. ¿Aceptarías? Mándame un texto con tu respuesta. – estaba al borde del desmayo con lo que había escuchado. De verdad que cambiaría el perfume cuatro chicos en dos días.

Tecle sin pensar dos veces mi respuesta. Era lo que siempre había esperado. Aunque no de esta manera.

-Sí.-teclee con avidez.

Después de ello caí en cuenta de sus palabras. ¿Un juego? ¿A qué se refería? No quería ni pensar al instante llego su respuesta.

-. Bien, juguemos entonces.-

Cuando sentí que las fuerzas del cuerpo me abandonaban algo llego para rematarme. Vestido y calzado parado arriba de las escaleras apareció el remedo de artista ese. Me escudriño con aquellos ojos negros y me dijo con voz demandante y algo de carácter.

-. Ven conmigo.- demando.

Y no sé por qué le hice caso. Me interne en su departamento. Era como si él fuera algo así como una pista o algo.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y me ordeno que me sentara. Lo hice sin rechistar.

-. Lo sé todo.- me dijo.

-. ¿Todo de qué?- articule nerviosa.

-. No te hagas la tonta que sabes de que y de quien te estoy hablando.-

-. ¿Cómo…?-

-. Bienvenida al juego.-

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda de norte de a sur.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	7. VII

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Bueno, bueno ya pasado mañana es el 2011 y he querido actualizar. ¡Oh! Si es el último capítulo del año. Y en hora buena porque me ha costado un montón escribirlo. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Es hora de destacar un par de reviews que he han gustado un montón. De nuevo el de "__Kathy Aisaka Schiffer Kuchiki" y "lig hyuga" de verdad chicas han sido muy lindas. Y la historia no creo que finalice pronto.  
_

_

* * *

_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

_

* * *

_

_**J**_uguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

VII

Preguntas y respuestas.

Nara suri

Mi cara era como un libro abierto en ese momento. Miles de noches de desvelos en el ordenador. Cientos de conversaciones, sueños e ilusiones compartidos por medio de la red se redujeron a ese mísero momento. ¿Era esto por lo que yo tanto había luchado? ¿Era esto lo que siempre había yo querido? Creo que este habido sido el fin de la magia.

-. ¿Tu…? ¿Tú eres Lonely boy? - El me hizo una sonrisa falsa de esas que daba.

-. De verdad que tú eres una completa idiota.- el tomo asiento frente a mí. Y sonrió de nuevo. ¿Cómo le hacia este idiota para andar así? Para mí que se metía drogas. -. ¿De verdad piensas que si yo fuera esa persona estaría aquí parado?- la verdad es que sonó lógico y eso me hizo volver el alma al cuerpo.

-. Estas sentado de hecho.- mal momento para bromear. Él solo suspiro exasperado. Empecé a mordisquearme el labio. Es un gesto nervioso que tengo desde que era una niña. No es raro que salga en este momento la situación está como para tener el vello de punta.

-. Te lo voy a plantear del siguiente modo.- se mojó los labios y prosiguió.- Digamos que yo soy algo así como el mejor amigo de tu amado Lonely boy. Me ha pedido el favor de que le ayude a probar si puedes vencerle en su pequeño jueguecillo. Digamos que yo soy algo así como uno de los_ Boss_ del juego que debes vencer. Al final si apruebas quizás él quiera estar contigo.- sobra decir que su explicación era la mar de _freak._

-. Ya…-dije sin más que decir.

-. Realmente no sé qué ha visto el de bueno en ti. Pero bueno, muy su problema.- me dijo el muy idiota. -. Entonces dime… ¿Qué quieres saber de él?-

Me lo planteo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Medite un poco mi respuesta ¿Qué quería saber yo de Lonely boy? ¿Qué no sabría yo a esta altura de él? Conocía la música que le gustaba, su comida favorita, su color preferido y en fin un sin número de cosas que la gente que se conoce personalmente no llega a saber de otra. Entonces empecé a verlo todo con más objetividad. Si Lonely boy quería este jueguecillo podría yo… ¿Aprovecharme de la situación? Digo después de todo él quiere jugar. Y yo, jugare por su puesto.

-. No lo sé… ¿Es más alto que yo?-pregunté desinteresadamente.

-. Así es. Te saca como diez centímetros.- me dijo. Vale, era un comienzo. Según el departamento de encuestas yo era una persona alta. Por lo tanto Lonely boy era un hombre alto. Eso descartaba más o menos a las cincuenta por ciento de la población.

-. Humm… ¿Qué compleción tiene?-

-. Normal.- me miro exasperado. Y yo descartaba otro veinticinco al cincuenta que me había quedado. -. De verdad que las mujeres preguntan nimiedades…- me dijo algo cabreado.

Sai se levantó de la silla y se metió en la cocina. Prendió la estufa y calentaba lo que parecía ser agua.

-. ¿Quieres té?- me preguntó cortésmente. Asentí con la cabeza y agrego.-. Puedes seguir preguntando.-

-. ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías describirlo?- pregunte tímidamente.

Venga que lo acepto le he pedido una descripción para alimentar una fantasía. Siempre he querido poder imaginar cómo sería él. Que forma tendría su rostro, que color tendría su piel, ojos y cabello. Si su nariz es grande o pequeña. Si sus hombros son anchos o si su cintura es estrecha.

-. Pues… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- me preguntó.

-. Pues ¡venga! Aspecto físico. Ya sabes color de cabello, ojos y esas cosas.-

-. Alto, claro, ojos negros y cabello oscuro ¿Feliz?- me dijo con sorna. A la par que traía el té.

Me entrego la taza y agradecí el gesto. Tome un sorbillo de aquel liquido caliente y me sentí algo aliviada. Empezó a dejar volar mi imaginación. De verdad que los hombres eran un asco con las descripciones pero bueno al menos ya tenía un bosquejo sobre la persona que tendría que buscar. Debí de verme patética en aquel momento porque al mirar a Sai este tenía cara de circunstancia y me remato con un.

-. ¡Jo! Pero que eres fea. Y aún más cuando estas fantaseando.- le mire con cara de malaleche y prosiguió. -. No sé ni cómo le gustas.- le puse los ojos en blanco.

-. Él me dijo que quizás me amaba…- le espete feliz.

-. No sé ni cómo te dijo eso.- se bebió su té. -. ¿Has terminado con tu juego de las preguntas?-. Me preguntó el muchacho.

-. Pues, quizás. En estos momentos no tengo nada más que preguntar me refiero. Pero no sé si pueda preguntarte cosas en otro momento.-

-. Demás que sí.-

Bebí el resto del té. Y me encamine a la puerta, el me siguió como para acompañarme. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que Sai era más alto que yo, y además unos diez centímetros más. Y como estaba completamente convencida de que Lonely boy no era él. Solo tendría que buscar un tipo tan alto como él.

En menos de dos segundos pase de ir hacia la puerta a terminar estampada contra la puerta y el artista temperamental me aprisionaba la salida. Me sonroje violentamente y las piernas me flaquearon. Su cara quedo a escasos centímetros de la mía y su aliento me golpeo directamente en la cara.

-. Ahora seré yo quien haga las preguntas.- sonó serio y gutural. Me estremecí aprisionada en sus brazos.

-. Dime ¿Por qué?- me mordisqueé el labio nerviosa. -. Dime ¿Por qué?- volvió a espetar molesto. Yo cerré los ojos y me decía a mí misma que esto no estaba pasando. -. Dime ¿Por qué?- siguió.

-. ¡¿Por qué qué?- le grite molesta y hastiada.

-. ¿Porque todos se fijan en ti? ¿Qué tienes Sakura Haruno? ¡Dime!- de verdad que no la pillaba. No entendía el porqué de su pregunta. Cerré los ojos tratando de evadir mi realidad.

Fue brusco al principio y su mano apretaba mi mandíbula. Me sentí algo invadida por su vehemencia y brutalidad casi que animal a la hora de besarme. Quería luchar pero había algo que era más fuerte que yo que me lo impedía. Ante semejante debilidad me deje llevar. Lo acepto soy una tonta. Pensé en Lonely boy pensé en aquel hombre alto de piel clara cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros. Me asegure a mí misma que era el que besaba mis labios primero de aquella manera animal y luego con la dulzura de un amante esplendido y candoroso. Deje que mis manos se enredaran en sus cabellos. El me besaba pero yo saboreaba en mi mente los labios de otro. Hasta que perdí la noción de la realidad. Haciéndome acariciar una hermosa fantasía. Pero me bajo de la nube cuando paró de golpe haciendo que el estrellón contra el piso fuera doloroso como un millón de patadas.

-. Ya lo comprendo.- lo mire horrorizada. No por lo que él había dicho sino por lo que yo había hecho. sé que tienes Sakura.- sentí el vómito en la garganta. -. Tu… Tú irradias fascinación.- me dijo antes de que yo en un acto desesperado saliera de su apartamento y cerrara la puerta de golpe.

Cuando creía que la vida no podría joderme más en este día y caí apoltronada en el piso de espaldas de la puerta propiedad del departamento del artista temperamental. Cual sorpresa al ver a ese hombre esculpido en mármol de nombre Sasuke Uchiha.

No sabía cómo se debía interpretar exactamente la situación. Eran alrededor de las siete u ocho de la noche y yo estaba saliendo del departamento de un hombre soltero con la ropa, el cabello y la cara fuera de lugar. Roja como un camarón e hiperventilado.

-. Que hay.- me dijo creo que por cortesía sin el menor ápice de remordimiento por lo había pasado al medio día.

-. Hola…- dude un poco. -. Sasuke kun.- agregue tartamudeando ¿Podría ser este día peor?

-. ¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto al verme la cara como un tomate.

-. Si descuida no es nada.- le mentí.

-. Vamos a cenar…- casi que me lo ordeno. Un minuto ¿Me está invitando a salir?

-. No…- le dije con nerviosismo. Comer con Sasuke Uchiha sería el último paso para eventualmente sufrir un ataque cardiaco el día de hoy.

-. He dicho que vamos…- me miro duramente.

-. No tengo hambre. Y quiero irme a mi casa.- le dije y a eso me dispuse. Camine unos cuantos pasos y la puerta del departamento de Sai se abrió de golpe.

-. Entra tenemos que hablar…-me dijo. Se veía algo desesperado.

-. Yo… voy a comer con Sasuke y la verdad creo que las cosas han quedado claras.- me gire hacia el Uchiha.

Sasuke tenía cara de mala leche. Se miró durante algunos segundos con Sai y luego este cerró la puerta de su casa. Uchiha bajo las escaleras de manera lenta y yo le seguí. Ya me había mando el moco ya tenía que solucionarlo. Solo rogaba para que nadie nos viese y no se formasen chismes.

Caminamos silenciosamente. Había un restaurante italiano a unas 2 cuadras del complejo. Era pequeño pero bonito. A penas vi el letrero el estómago me sonó. La verdad era que no había comido nada decente el día de hoy. Entramos y nos atendió un mesero con un falso acento italiano y vestido de pingüino. El pidió un _penne al burro _y yo unos_ espaguetis a la carbonara._

Sasuke se veía hermoso sin duda alguna. Siempre se veía así. Pero no se veía varonil esta noche. Se veía casi que aniñado. Se veía indefenso y vulnerable. Enterneciéndome de sobre manera. Fue por ello que no me pare de la mesa y me fui a mi casa.

-. ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?-. Me espetó molesto con su típica malaleche. El problema con Sasuke es que estas teniendo un buen momento con él y se transforma en un amargado completo.

-. Nada hombre.- le dije. -. Nada más te estaba observando.-

-. Hpm…- ¿Era eso una respuesta?

-. No sé ni para que me has traído aquí. Si ni siquiera vas a hablar.- le dije molesta.

-. Ni yo mismo sé a qué te he traído… ¿Podrías decirme tu?-. Me dijo en tono medio insinuante. Venga pecare por ilusa pero este tipo se está tomando las cosas algo enserio.

-. Mira ¿Sasuke? Si Sasuke. Te explicare una cosa.- me miro divertido. -. Te aclarare unas cuantas cosas. Tu a mí no me gustas ¿sí? Es más ni siquiera me agradas. Admito que estas como un tren y me causas algo de curiosidad pero no pasa de allí. Y mira la verdad es que no me interesa nada contigo si es lo que quieres saber. No me interesa terminar en tu cama ni mucho menos. ¿Estamos?-. Mencione el hecho de que algunas veces soy un tanto sincera y abierta con mis comentarios.

-. ¿Por qué te causo curiosidad?-. Me pregunto haciendo un sonrisilla de galán de cine y el mismo tonito insinuante.

-. ¿Es que no has escuchado ni media palabra de lo que te he dicho?- le pregunte realmente molesta.

-. Bueno vale está bien. ¿Por qué te causo curiosidad?-. Me preguntó ya en tono desenfadado y normal.

-. Hombre porque me das la impresión de tener algo más debajo de esos músculos y esa cara perfecta. Ya sabes ciento como si tú tuvieses algo. Llámame loca, pero tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas.- y era cierto.

-. Vale creo que no me he equivocado contigo entonces.- y eso no lo he entendido.

La comida llego en aquel momento. Ambos degustamos nuestros platos en silencio. El comía con una sofisticación y galantería única. Y esa manía de escudriñarle los atuendos a la gente empezó a atacarme nuevamente. Sasuke usaba un arete pequeño en su oído izquierdo. Brillaba demasiado para ser de fantasía. Traía una camisa de marca que para nada parecía una imitación y créanme que yo se reconocer eso. Un reloj bicolor de una marca bastante reconocida. Unas cuantas manillas de grupos de metal y una pulsera de acero bonita. Sus dientes eran perfectos y a leguas se notaba que se había hecho algún blanqueamiento recientemente. De tanto mirarle no me di cuenta y un poco de la salsa de mi pasta me ha quedado en la comisura de la boca. Él sonreía divertido.

-. Mira cómo te has vuelto ¿Es que tienes 5 años?- me dijo limpiándome con una servilleta. A lo que me sonroje violentamente.

-. Perdón.- le dije incomoda y el me dio una sonrisa que me otorgo la paz del mundo.

Terminamos de comer en silencio de nuevo y pedimos la cuenta. He propuesto pagarla a la americana pero él me ha devuelto mi tarjeta y me ha dicho que él me había invitado y que el pagaba. Confieso que me alago porque jamás nadie me había invitado a comer y menos semejante monumento de hombre. Caminamos de vuelta y agradecí que nadie estuviese en la puerta por esas horas. Serian como las diez de noche.

empecé a subir los tortuosos seis pisos y Sasuke insistió en acompañarme hasta la puerta. La tortura no fue tortura al lado de él. Me sentí protegida y algo más calmada. Cuando Sasuke no se comportaba como un _play boy_ y dejaba la malaleche podía ser un primor.

-. Duerme bien y hasta mañana.- me ha dado un beso en la mejilla que me ha dejado tonta. Abrí la puerta con dificultad y me metí en mi departamento.

Me apoltrone en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta y me toque la mejilla recordando el cálido momento. ¡Jo! Que cuando Uchiha quería podía ser el mejor de los tipos. Mi móvil empezó a vibrar y conteste de lo más feliz.

-. ¿Si diga…?-

-. Me parece la mar de horrible. Creí que querías jugar mi juego. No ir a jugar a la comidita con Uchiha.- me dijo

-. ¡Oh lonely boy! ¡Eres tú!- exclame bajándome de mi nube rosa de besos en la mejilla.

-. Si soy yo. Y se me hace una niñada de parte tuya. Pensé que eras una persona madura.-

-. Venga no te pongas melodramático Sasuke Uchiha es un amigo. Además ya le he preguntado lo que necesitaba preguntarle a tu amigo. Podemos jugar todo lo que quieras.- le dije tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-. Vale la pasare por esta vez. Pero te advierto que no me gusta que tengas otro. No soy plato de segunda mesa de ninguna. Además Uchiha no se anda por las ramas. Si has creído que eres diferente y que no te ha filtrado contigo es porque sabe que no conseguirá lo que quiere hasta que tu no le digas que sí.-.

-. ¿Y qué sabes tú? Sasuke no me parece un mal tipo. Y si estas tan de mal humor, no tengo nada de ganas de hablar contigo. Así que hablamos en otro momento ¡Bye!-

Sin duda alguna había sido un día de locos.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	8. VIII

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Feliz día de reyes señores. Actualizando un poco tarde pero bueno, tenia que tomarme unos días para mi. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. _

**_Preguntas de interes general: _**

_1. ¿Deberia subirle a rated M por lenguaje?_

_2. ¿Que les pareceria un lime?  
_

_

* * *

_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

_

* * *

_

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

VIII

El que juega con fuego…

Nara suri

La llenura me ha dejado noqueada y no he despertado sino es por el ruido de la puerta. Alguien tocaba enérgicamente y me levante sobresaltada. Y sobra decir que de mal humor. Desteto que me despierten. Camine adormilada con los pies descalzos y abrí con sorna la puerta.

-. Buenos días…- su sola cara me dio náuseas y le cerré pero logró detenerme.-. Relájate vengo en son de paz…- me dijo haciendo uso de su fuerza obligándome a abrir la puerta.

-. Yo no te he invitado a pasar…- le dije cuando lo encontré instalado en mi nueva sala, como si fuese su casa.

-. Bonitos muebles, pero me parece que necesitas un cuadro allí. Una réplica de algo haría bien.- definitivamente hay gente que no entiende el concepto de no es bienvenido.

-. Largo.- he abierto la puerta de par en par y le he señalado la salida.

-. Enserio quizás una réplica de un Picazo te iría bien con los muebles. O ya sé que tal "El beso" de Klimt. Bastante apropiado ¿No crees?- el comentario ha hecho que me ponga colorada. Me restregué la cara contra la mano derecha y volví a señalarle el pasillo.

-. He dicho que te largues.-

-. Tengo noticias para ti. Así que por que no cierras la puerta y te sientas aquí. Tenemos un par de cosillas que hablar.- me lo he pensado un momento y luego he cerrado la puerta.

Me senté a regañadientes en un sillón pequeño de color rojo frente a él. Ha sonreído de manera idiota y yo le he rodado lo ojos. Me acomode la blusa de tirantas con la que dormía y él se ha saboreado los labios. Me asquee enseguida. Y empezó a soltar la sopa.

-. Él está muy enojado contigo. No le ha gustado la forma en la que le has hablado anoche y me ha pedido que hable contigo.-

-. Pues me importa un pito si no le ha gustado la forma en la que le hable. Se lo merece por andar creyendo tus chismes malintencionados.-

-. ¿Chismes malintencionados?-

-. No te hagas el idiota que has sido tu quien le ha dicho que fui a comer con Sasuke. Y ¿Sabes? Me parece la mar de horrible que andas en ese plan. Porque yo también se jugar duro ¿Me entiendes? Bien le he podido decir que me has besado a la fuerza. - ¡Jaque mate cabrón! Te he ganado la partida.

-. Mira que me sorprendes. Pensé que eras más tonta, pero parece que sabes jugar. Lástima que te falten años de práctica pequeña Sakura. ¿De verdad quieres que le digamos que nos hemos besado en mi departamento? Por mí no hay problema. Después de todo quien saldría peor parada de esto serias tu querida. Me refiero, a que bien que te has dejado he incluso cooperado. Así que esas posturas de remilgada no te harán quedar bien con tu adorado Lonely boy.- venga si el tipo es un profesional. Me a volteado la torta ¡Y de qué manera! Menudo lio en el que me había metido esta vez.

-. Los dos sabemos que no ha sido así. Yo no te he besado.-

-. ¿Los dos? Mira cariño si mal no recuerdo eras tú quien estaba en bandeja y servida para cualquiera de mis pretensiones. Y si quiero puedo agregar un par de cosillas por allí. Ya sabes ¿Quién dijo que solo fue un beso? –

-. Sabes que solo ha sido eso.-

-. Mira te la voy a poner de la siguiente manera. Coopera conmigo y yo cooperare contigo. Tú me causas algo de curiosidad. No se cómo ni por qué has conseguido llamar mi atención. Irradias tanta fascinación que me abruma. Así que necesito que me ayudes a descubrir el porqué. Yo cooperare contigo dándote algunos puntos con tu romeo. – hizo una pausa. -. Es un trato justo ¿No crees?-

-. ¿Y…? como… ¿Cómo tendría que ayudarte?- dije con algo de miedo. Sai se veía un tipo avezado.

-. Pues, nada del otro mundo.- se paró de donde estaba sentado y se ha sentado en el sillón. -. Unos cuantos experimentos.- mis manos temblaron ante sus palabras.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando sus dedos me apartaron algunos mechones y se posaron en mi cuello. Rozo este con la yema y me hizo sentir cosas ajenas y extrañas. Se acercó sigilosamente y su mano derecha se posó en mi rodilla. Apreté el cuero rojo que forraba el sillón y su frente toco la mía. Cerré los ojos esperando el fatídico rose que sería brusco como siempre. Y soportaría con tortuosa agonía su beso demandante y doloroso.

-. Tranquilízate virgencita, que no voy a cogerte.- dijo en forma de mal chiste. Supongo que al ver mi cara agónica. -. Relájate un poco. Sentir y disfrutar no es pecado.- la punta de su lengua delineo mis labios y mi respiración se hizo desigual.

Y me entregue al pecado. Me entregue a sus caricias pendencieras pero dulces. Me entregue a aquel rose cariñoso de su nariz y a su boca traicionera. Besaba bien y acompasado. Sus labios me aturdían y me proporcionaban un placer indescriptible. El calor abrazador se apodero de todas las partes de mi cuerpo cuando sentí su mano aventurándose en mi muslo derecho. Su lengua sin sinuosa se introdujo en mi cavidad haciendo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. Acaricio cada rincón de mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron haciéndome perder definitivamente la cabeza. Sus manos seguían estimulando terminaciones que no sabía que mis piernas tenían. Pero cuando creí que sus manos se dirigirían a lugares más íntimos de los que ya había tocado, se detuvo el mismo y me bajo a la realidad con una dulzura que jamás creí.

-. Shhh...Tranquila. No voy a dañarte.- me beso en la frente dejando mi cara hecha un poema. -. Sera mejor que me vaya. Hablaremos luego.- y de un par de zancadas cruzo el umbral de mi puerta y se fue.

El portazo termino de despertarme del letargo en el que me encontraba. Me restregué la cara en las manos y me di cuenta de la magnitud de mis acciones. Me había dejado besar y ¡Que beso! ¡Si he dejado que me metiera la lengua! Solo el recordar ese roce dulce me hacía sentir arder mi cuerpo. ¡Joder! ¡Este idiota me había dejado iniciada! Me sentí tonta. Me sentí tonta no solo por permitirle besarme sino además porque sabía que si él no hubiese parado yo hubiera dejado que me tocase en aquel intimo lugar al que sus manos habían estado próximas.

Al borde del llanto. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver aquella cotilla de coletas redondas llamada Tenten y a Hinata. La primera se precipitó sobre el sillón. Chillando infantilmente, mientras la pelinegra cerró la puerta discretamente.

-. ¡Jo! ¡Esto esta bomba! ¡Te lo tenías guardado! ¡Te andas tirando a Picazo!-

-. ¿Eh?-. Contesté sorprendida.

-. ¡Venga! ¡No te hagas tonta! ¡Lo hemos visto todo!-

-. ¿Y que se supone es todo?- le dije con cara de malaleche.

-. No trates de negarlo hemos visto a Sai cuando salió de aquí.-

-. ¿Y eso te hace pensar que acosté con él?-. Le pregunté.

-. ¡Pues como mínimo te ha metido el dedo! ¡Así que no te hagas!- de solo pensarlo me ha dado arcadas.

-. ¡Jo! ¡Te pasas de pinza! No hemos hecho nada. Paso de él.-

-. No te hagáis. Si te he visto salir de su departamento ayer por la noche algo descolocada. Seguro que ya han practicado medio Kama Sutra. ¡Cuenta mujer!-

-. Que te digo que no me he acostado con él.-

Tenten resoplo he infló los mofletes en un gesto infantil. ¿Es que de verdad esta tipa pensaba que yo me he tirado a dibujitos? Debe estar de broma. Hinata jugaba con sus dedos y seguía algo callada. Me la medite un momento y sonreí maliciosa había encontrado una forma de vengarme y a la vez zafarme del tema.

-. ¿Es que tu duermes con el de los ojos de bicho?- le pregunte con un deje de revancha.

-. No…- sonrió infantilmente. -. Solo ha sido una vez. Ya saben era la segundaria y la primer vez del muchacho.- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¡Joder! ¡Esta tipa se come lo que sea!

Hyugga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, a lo mejor estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Y Tenten tenía una risilla aniñada que me hacía sentir que había algo que yo no pillaba. Y ciertamente tenía que averiguar. Me molesta no saber las cosas, son viejas manías.

-. Y tú ya le conocías…- pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-. Por supuesto nos conocemos desde que íbamos en la primaria.- ¿De quién hablaban? ¿De él ojos de bicho?

-. Y tú y él... ya sabes… desde ese tiempo.- venga estas dos hablaban más en clave que un telégrafo.

-. ¡Hija si por ahí pasé! Cuando le quite la virginidad a Rock Lee, él y yo ya habíamos pasado a las ligas mayores desde hacía tiempo.- Okey ¿Quién era él?

-. Veo…-

-. ¿Es que me perdí de algo?- dije casualmente a ver si podía sacar algo de información.

-. No de nada…-me dijo discreta Hinata.

-. ¡Bah! Estamos en confianza. Adelante.- le dijo la castaña a Hyugga.

-. Tenten es la novia de mi primo desde hace…-está la interrumpió.

-. Momento, momento. Novia es algo formal. Se llama pareja sexual estable. Él se satisface, yo me satisfago. Nos evitamos las cursilerías y nimiedades del noviazgo y vamos al grano.-

De veras que me ha sorprendido la modernidad de esta chica. No soy de esas chicas que piensan en llegar vírgenes al matrimonio. Pero al menos pienso que alguien debe tener algún vínculo fuerte para acostarme con él. De verdad que eso de pareja sexual estable me había dejado de verdad perpleja.

-. Pues cada quien a lo suyo.- les he dicho -. Me refiero a que eso va en cada quien.-

-. ¡Vamos que deberían probarlo! ¡Siempre se lo he dicho a esta desde que la conocí!- dijo zarandeando a Hinata. -. De verdad que un polvo les cambiaría la vida.-

¡Joder! Que si un polvo me va volver una cría como esta, prefiero morirme virgen. Y la que creo que va a morir así es Hinata. Se le han subido los colores a más no poder. Me sentí aliviada al saber que yo no era la única, que tenía no tenía la libido por las nubes en este complejo de locos.

-. Enserio mujeres el sexo tornea las caderas, te mantiene en forma y lo más importante te ponen de un humor espectacular.- vale esto era demasiada información.

Me levante del sillón a buscar algo que comer y para dejar de oír las cosas de Tenten. Me hice un sándwich. Seguía escuchándole pero al menos solo eran pedazos. Estaba diciéndole a la sonrojada Hinata lo nutritivo que podría resultar el semen y yo no pude ponerle ya mayonesa a mi sándwich. Sentí algo de pena por Hyugga la había abandonado con aquella cotilla bastante avezada en temas sexuales.

-. ¡Hey quieren algo!- grite desde la cocina con la esperanza de que Hinata entendiese.

-. Tranquila ya desayune.- me dijo la cotilla de coletas.

-. Yo sí. Te ayudo Sakura.- amo a esta chica.

Vine a paso lento en sus jeans caros y su camisa a rayas de buena marca. Tenía un bonito reloj y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Simplemente ella era deslumbrante. Traía además unas zapatillas hermosas del mismo color de la camisa. ¡Joder! Quiero ser como Hinata cuando sea grande.

-. Siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras.- dije dándole una mordida a mi sándwich.

-. ¿Quieres unos _hot cakes_?- pregunto dulcemente. ¡Dios mío! En esta mar de soledad, amores por internet, tipos guapos y cotillas he encontrado a alguien que los sabe hacer.

-. ¿Sa… sabes hacerlos?- le pregunte como tonta.

-. Sí. Puedo hacerlos para las dos.- me dijo -. O bueno para ti. En realidad no tengo hambre. Solo quería zafarme de Tenten.- me dijo bajito.

Sonreí y guarde el sándwich en la nevera pequeña que había comprado. Lo comería más tarde. No creo que las dos hubiésemos estado en condiciones de otra de esas charlas sobre la sexualidad. Solo rogaba para que la cotilla mayor no se le ocurriera venir a ayudar.

Hinata batió los huevos, la leche y la mezcla en un bol con un tenedor. Yo tomaba nota y vigilaba a la silenciosa Tenten que andaba píquele que pique a las teclas del móvil. Al poco rato este sonó con una cancioncilla de _lady gaga_. Tras un par de "Si ya bajo" y "Traigo los que te gustan" se paró enérgicamente.

-. ¡Nos vemos mujeres! ¡El deber llama! ¡Que tengan buen día y que follen mucho!- dicho esto cruzo el umbral y se fue.

Tras oír el portazo las dos sus piramos aliviadas. Al parecer yo no era la única que soportaba a Tenten solo por ratos. Ella puso un par de _hot cakes_ en el plato y me los entrego. Termino uno para ella y nos sentamos en la mesita.

-. De veras que no entiendo esa relación de esos dos.- me dijo antes de meterse el segundo pedazo de _hot cake_ en la boca.

-. Ya… me parece que ella le tiene como miedo al compromiso.- le he dicho.

-. No creo. Neji _ojisan_ no es así como para ser tu novio.- me ha dicho.

-. Humm…pues entonces quien le tiene miedo al compromiso es el-.

-. Podría ser. Él es un poco frio. De veras que él es muy extraño. Me imagino que fue por todo lo que tuvo que pasar de niño.-me dijo.

-. Ni que hubiese tenido que vender dulces en los semáforos…- le dije en forma de mal chiste.

-. Pues algo así. Vendía cerrillas frente a los supermercados.- me dijo algo triste por ello. Hasta yo sentí pena.

-. ¿Pero se ha superado no?-.

-. Sí, mi padre lo ha ayudado bastante. Es por eso que ahora se siente lo mejor del mundo.- okey estaba confirmando que Hinata era una niñita rica. -. De veras que su historia es de novela.-

-. ¿Ah sí?- le he preguntado.

-. Si.- me dijo -. El padre de Neji _ojisan_ era hermano gemelo de mi padre. Pero a raíz de un problema familiar que no entiendo, a él, a mi tía y a Neji fueron marginados. Mi tío se volvió un alcohólico que le pegaba a su mujer, y está un día se cansó abandonándolo. Entonces ambos tuvieron que trabajar los dos, para poder comer y fueron aún más pobres. Mi primo trabaja vendiendo las cerillas y estudiaba. Tengo entendido que en la primaria conoció a Tenten, ya que ambos iban a una escuelilla pública. Y bueno cuando yo tenía como quince años. Mi padre me anuncio que mi primo viviría con nosotros. Le había encontrado vendiendo sus cerrillas y dado que según él, el prestigio de la familia Hyugga no podía ponerse en entredicho lo ha llevado a la casa y lo trata como si él fuese su hijo.- dijo ella. -. Ya vez que le ha dado casa, carro y beca. Pero desde que mi papa lo tiene vestido de marca y con la cartera llena le han entrado esas ideas de que ahora como tiene dinero no va a hacer nada. A duras penas mi padre lo obligo a terminar el bachillerato.-

Venga la historia de vida de Neji Hyugga me había dejado algo perpleja. Y me hacía pensar un par de cosas. Y me di cuenta que quizás Tenten no era tan mala. A lo mejor ella había tenido una vida así de dura como la de él primo de Hinata. Me sentí un poco mal. Me prometí a mí misma ser una mejor personal, al menos con ella.

-. Cambiando algo de tema. ¿No tienes que ir a la universidad a sentar matricula?-. Se me cayeron los cubiertos al oír eso. ¡Joder! Se me había olvidado entre tantos besos, chicos, alcohol y nuevas personas. He olvidado que he venido a estudiar y no a otra cosa.

-. ¡Jolines! ¡Lo he olvidado! ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme?- le pregunté.

-. No creo. Tengo algunas cosillas que hacer. Pero si quieres te doy mi móvil y para que me marques. Y si estoy desocupada podemos tomar un café o lo que quieras.-

-. Oh vale. Supongo que iré sola entonces.- dije poco emocionada.

Terminamos de comer. Ella se excusó nuevamente y se fue a hacer sus pendientes. Lave los platos y me di una ducha rápida. Harían como las 9:30 am cuando me aventure a bajar los seis pisos y hacía un calor horrible. Me encontré a Naruto en la puerta y se ha ofrecido a acompañarme. Tenía que arreglar un problema con su matrícula. Caminamos hablando de trivialidades.

-. ¡Y hay un museo del rammen en Yokohama al que iré algún día!- decía con esa energía tan típica en él.

-. Vale, vale. Cuando vayas me invitas.- no es como que lo estuviese escuchando pero a la gente hay que hacerle pensar que es así.

En realidad cuando entramos al campus me dedique a otra cosa. Buscaba a ese hombre diez centímetros más alto que yo. Con el cabello oscuro y los ojos oscuros. Mi rubio amigo me llevo hasta donde tendría que ir. Había una fila de muerte y bueno me toco hacerla. Me ha tocado el turno 2345 he iban por el 1080 y esos eran solo para hablar con el asesor. En la fila he conocido un chico muy mono que se llama Kiba, me dijo que iba a estudiar veterinaria y venía con un perrito la mar de tierno que se llamaba Akamaru. Nos hemos puesto a hablar y la espera se me ha hecho más corta. A eso de las 12:30 me han atendido. Me dieron unas órdenes para unos exámenes médicos. Que tengo que tomarme una foto, traer una copia mi diploma de bachiller el primer día de clases, pagar el carnet y la matricula. He decidido comer alguna porquería en la cafetería y llamar a casa para que me manden el diploma.

Me he pedido un _croissant_ con un té helado. Lo he disfrutado parsimoniosamente esperando a que fuesen las dos. Telefoneé a Hinata para pasar el rato pero no me ha contestado. Desistí de ello. Y luego de un rato. Me ha llegado un texto.

-. Luces hermosa.- y adivinen quien era el remitente.

-. Se supone que estoy enojada contigo.- le envié.

-. Venga te he mandado a decir que lo siento.- me respondió al instante.

-. Digamos que acepto tu cumplido y tus disculpas.- tecleé.

-. Tengo ganas de besarte…- venga esto se estaba poniendo intenso.

-. ¿Y por qué no vienes y me besas?- ojala lo hiciese.

-. Suena tentador. Quien quita que lo haga.-

-. Hazlo ya.-

-. Ahora no.-

-. Aburrido.-

-. Perverso.-

-. Ve al departamento de Sai en cuanto termines de sentar matricula.-

-. ¿Estarás allí?-

-. Así es. Y vamos a jugar.-

* * *

¿Reviews?


	9. IX

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ un capitulillo lleno de relleno. Vale soy mala lo sé, lo entiendo y lo asumo. Pero bueno gente entendamos que se necesita. Sé que mucha gente querrá asesinarme por dejarlo allí. Pero su espera tendrá recompensa por que será un capitulo impactante el próximo. He decidido irme por el lime o quizás haga un intento de este. Ya veré como fluyen las cosas. Prometo por mi amado y querido Lonely boy que mañana mismo empezare así sea la primera línea del capítulo que sigue para tenerlo lo más pronto posible. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Especial mención para dos chicas. La primera fiel seguidora por lo que veo "__Kathy Aisaka Schiffer Kuchiki" comprendo lo de la gente ocupada yo vivo así. Y la otra es para "__" yo también era sasusaku hasta la muerte, pero la vida me ha dado otras perspectivas del asunto. No obstante que te gusten las dos parejas no es malo. Así ando yo, escribo este saisaku y a la par escribo "vivir bajo tus reglas" que es completa y totalmente sasusaku. Así que… ¡Que viva la diversidad carajo! Oh y se me olvidaba. Me han preguntado que si Sai es Lonely boy. Mi respuesta por ahora será un...quizás._

_

* * *

_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

_

* * *

_

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

IX

Preparativos y preservativos.

Nara suri

La tarde la he pasado impaciente. Conté los minutos uno a uno para poder ir a esa reunión con Lonely boy. ¿Qué debería usar? Me pregunté. ¿Jeans? ¿Un vestido? ¿Una falda? En estos momentos de verdad que odiaba mi inexperiencia en los temas del amor. Mi primera y única cita hasta ahora había sido el día de ayer con Sasuke Uchiha. Y no era como si fuera una cita, simplemente nos hemos acompañado a comer y ya está. No hemos hablado así como demasiado y no ha habido besos ni nada de eso. Por qué Sasuke Uchiha no me interesa. Pero ahora era distinto. ¿Debía besarlo? ¿Me dejaría verlo? ¿Se acabaría este estúpido juego? La verdad estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

La aguja penetro mi piel y me hizo bajar a mi realidad escolar. Los exámenes médicos consistían en un examen de sangre, una valoración general y un electrocardiograma. Me extraño que las muestras de sangre las tomasen aun habiendo comido los pacientes. Porque yo bien sabía que para tomar muestras y obtener resultados claros se debían tomar estas a temperatura basal sin que nada pudiese entorpecer los resultados. Pero aquí claramente no nos estaban tomando esto para un hemograma. No le di mucha importancia y aparte mi cara para no ver como el líquido rojo y espeso llenaba la jeringuilla. Soy una vergüenza quiero ser médica y no soporto la sangre.

Me han pesado y he pesado 65 kg y eso me ha hecho feliz. No he aumentado de peso. Me han dicho que me desvista y que me pusiera un bata. Me han puesto un líquido especial y me han puesto unos cables para hacerme el electro. He intentado no pensar en nada para que mi corazón no se acelere y crean que tengo una afección cardiaca. Eso pasa constantemente cuando pienso en Lonely boy. Y últimamente, aunque duela aceptarlo, cuando pienso en Sai.

El médico me ha parecido un completo desubicado. No niego que sepa lo que hace pero me ha hecho un montón de preguntas que aunque son de rutina podría habérmelas hecho en otro tono. Me he preguntado de todo. Pero después de esa valoración de preguntas y respuestas me ha dejado ir y he terminado los exámenes. Me dirigí a la sucursal bancaria para pegar el _carnet_. La fila tenía como 200 personas pero estaba resignada a hacerla. No obstante he pillado a Kiba algo cerca y me ha hecho el favor de también pagar el mío cuando llegara, le he dado el dinero. Hemos hablado un rato y me contado que es Sakai en la prefectura de Osaka y que su familia es dueña de algunos zoo criaderos allá, pero que había terminado el instituto aquí en Tokio. Me dijo que no tiene novia y que le molan un montón unos grupillos de _black metal_ que ni sabía que existían y que me ha recomendado escuchar. He incluso me ha dicho que cuando quiera vamos a un barcillo con unos amigos suyos, a escuchar una chicas que cantan _metal_ lo cual me pareció la mar de divertido porque no hay muchas chicas que canten ese tipo de música. Cuando estábamos tan entretenidos hablando de _Judas Priest _ llego un indeseable al que no quería ver.

-. ¿Qué onda?- le dijo dándole un abrazo al indeseable. Yo he pasado olímpicamente de contestar y el me hizo una de sus estúpidas sonrisas.

-. Mira nada más. ¿Cómo estás querida Sakura?- me ha dicho en ese tonillo imbécil que tanto detesto.

-. Hola…-le he dicho sin ganas y haciendo como que paso de él.

-. ¿Es que ustedes dos se conocen?- nos preguntó a ambos.

-. Vivimos juntos.- sentí ganas de matarlo y aclare al instante antes de que se pudiese mal interpretar.

-. Corrección. Vivimos en el mismo complejo de apartamentos.- le he dicho.

-. ¡Jo! ¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo!-

-. Demasiado para mi gusto-dije molesta.

El pareció pasar por alto mis irónicos comentarios. Le ha entregado un CD a Kiba. Estos hablaron de unas cosas durante algunos segundos. Y yo me he puesto los audífonos hasta los tímpanos con el reproductor a toda pastilla para no verle ni oírle. Me apoltrone sobre el murillo que estaba sentada dándoles la espalda y sentí rabia interna al recordar lo que había pasado esta mañana. Me sentía tonta y vulnerable de saber el poder que este tipo estaba teniendo sobre mí. Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en la canción.

El tibio contacto de su boca me hizo despertar de mi letargo. Fue un rose fugaz, pero lo suficientemente peligroso para terminar de dañarme la cabeza. Me ha quitado un audífono y me ha besado la oreja. A la par me dijo algo que me hizo estremecerme.

-. Ya me he enterado. Y me pone un poco celoso que te vayas a ver con tu romeo. Ponte guapa para que causes una buena impresión. Van a tener una cena romántica y les he prestado mi piso para que hagan lo que quieran esta noche. Te espera a las ocho. Piensa en mí cuando te coja tu amado. Hasta luego cariño.- me dio otro beso fugaz y mi cara se encendió al instante.

¿Cena romántica? Vale. Lonely boy me había dicho que nos íbamos a ver pero ¿Cenar? Esto era más de lo que yo alguna vez había imaginado. ¿Hacer lo que queramos? Venga que esto ya se puso íntimo. ¿Qué podría pasar? juro que si esta noche pierdo algo más que la cabeza voy a decirle Ino que deje de estudiar derecho para que monte un consultorio de bruja. Por otro lado ¿Qué es lo que se ha creído ese imbécil de Sai? Me dejan un poco descolocada sus comentarios. ¿Si tanto quiere cogerme porque putas no lo hizo esta mañana? ¡De veras que me pone de nervios! ¡Y me pone más de nervios saber que yo me habría entregado a él! ¡Joder ya sueno a telenovela!

Kiba llego al instante y fuimos ambos a tomarnos la foto. Me ha preguntado por Sai. Me ha dicho que es un gran chico y que lo conoce desde la primaria. Que iba dos semestres más arriba que el por qué se había adelantado cuando Kiba había trabajado un año en el zoo criadero de su familia. No le he dicho que Sai no es mi persona favorita, si Kiba conocía a ese idiota de toda la vida conocería también a Lonely boy.

El fotógrafo de la universidad es un asco. Me ha tomado la foto y he salido horrible al igual que todos. Cuando me entreguen el _carnet_ le pegare un adhesivo en la foto para ocultar esa imagen tan fea y rara que ni siquiera se parece a mí. Kiba me ha dado su móvil y me ha dicho que cuando este aburrida le marque para hacer algo. Me hace sentir bien y sin preocupaciones. Además es uno de los dos hombres que no parece tener segundas intenciones conmigo. Después de otra fililla he terminado el papeleo y oficialmente era alumna de la prestigiosa universidad y empezaría en exactamente cuatro días.

He quedado con Hinata y Tenten de ir al _mall_. Esta quien había aparecido recientemente después de encontrarse con su pareja sexual estable, se había emocionado un montón cuando les dije que me acompañasen por un vestido bonito. Camine las 16 cuadras de la universidad al _mall_ y las he pillado en la entrada.

-. ¡Jo! Mira Hinata. Te dije que sigas mis consejos ya Sakura tendrá con quien follar esta noche.- me sonroje ante su comentario.

-. No le hagas caso. No voy a follar. Tengo Humm…- suspire -. Una cita…-

-. Cariño puedes decirlo con toda confianza vas a coger.- me ha dicho la cotilla de coletas redondas. He querido responderle alguna grosería pero he recordado que he prometido ser mejor persona.

-. No creo… es nuestra primera cita.-

-. Hija. Eso de no dormir con alguien en la primera cita o de no besarle es pura mierda que se inventó Hollywood. Así que si te provoca y quieres empezar algo con el pie derecho tienes que darle algo para que te recuerde ¿Comprendes?- Sakura recuerda que decidiste ser mejor persona.

-. ¿Y qué tipo de evento es?- ha preguntado Hinata.

-. No es un evento. Un amiguillo me ha invitado a cenar.- he dicho.

-. ¿Es que vas a cenar con dibujitos?- me pregunto la reina cotilla.

-. No.- conteste tajantemente. Ahora tendría que arreglármelas para que nadie viese cuando entrara al departamento de Sai.

-. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha! Me entere que cenaron anoche.-

-. Hay Dios…- he dicho.

-. ¿Es que se comió mas que el postre?-. Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza.

-. Para nada. Si yo paso de Sasuke. Solo nos hemos acompañado a comer y ya. No era una cita.- les explique.

-. ¡Pues hija este es el tuyo!- me ha señalado un vestido de una tienda de nombre impronunciable.

-. No me parece muy apropiado…-dijo la tímida Hinata.

-. ¿Que no tiene de apropiado santa Hinata?-le ha preguntado la castaña. La verdad estaba con Hinata no sé si nuestro estilo sea un poco más conservador pero ese vestido a lo sumo me taparía lo que tenía que taparme y enseñaría los pocos pechos que tengo. La verdad es que no es mi estilo. Soy una de esas chicas que prefieren conquistar con una sonrisa y no con una pollera corta y escote gigantesco.

-. Pues mira. Es una cena. Y eso está como para ir a una discoteca.- entramos a la tienda y Hinata cogió un vestido hermoso. -. Algo como esto me gustaría más.-

-. Pero le quitas toda el encanto al asunto.- el vestido era blanco con flores negras no era muy escotado pero si corto. Me llegaría a la mitad de los muslos. Y eso era suficiente para mí.

-. A mí no me lo parece…- he dicho. Pero para estas dos parece que mi opinión estaba como sobrando.

-. No se lo quito. Se puede ser sensual y recatada a la vez. Con ese parecería un loba en celo diciéndole "¡Hey follame!" En cambio aquí le diría algo como "Quizás"- venga empiezo a creer que ella también está un poco loca.

-. Pero la idea es que se la folle.-

-. No es la idea.- discutían como niñas de 3 años.

-. Miren tres añeras me probare ambos vestidos. Y yo decidiré.- les dije tomando el modelillo algo vulgar de Tenten y el sexy pero recatado de Hinata.

Me he decidido por el segundo. No porque no quisiese que pasara algo más que un beso con Lonely boy, sino porque me parece que el estilo Hinata iba más acorde conmigo. Después de todo me consideraba a mi misma aun una persona decente. Y no podía aparecerme con esas pintas tan liberales.

Caminamos por el _mall_ para perder el tiempo. Tenten tenía un mohín de molestia en su cara por no haber escogido su vestido. Pero este desapareció al ver una tienda de lencería a la que nos ha arrastrado y me ha hecho comprar un juego de ropa interior. Ha dicho que para que empiece con el pie derecho. Le he hecho caso no más para hacerle feliz, pero realmente no tengo ni cinco de ganas de ponerme eso. Prefiero mis braguitas normalillas de castos colores y mis sostenes de colores neutros.

Harían como las seis de la tarde cuando hemos vuelto al complejo. Estas locas se han empeñado en dejarme como una diva para mi cita con mi hombre misterioso que me han dado escasos 15 minutos para bañarme, lavarme el cabello y cepillarme los dientes. Tenten me ha pintado las uñas de un rojo algo chillón a la par que Hinata ondulaba mi cabello con unas pinzas. Lo del color en las uñas me ha hecho acordarme de Ino, porque ella solía llevar las uñas así cuando íbamos en el instituto y usualmente se las mandaban a quitar. Podía hacerse un arcoíris en las uñas y resultaba la mar de divertido. La propia Hinata me ha maquillado no muy fuerte. Me ha dicho que debería usar algo de maquillaje y se ha ofrecido a enseñarme a usarlo una de estas tardes.

La cotilla de coletas redondas, me ha obligado a usar tacones. Me a traído unos de ella que combinaban con el vestido cuando vio que planeaba ponerme unas sandalias sin taco bajitas. Me han puesto a caminar como una modelo con un libro en la cabeza para que me acostumbrase y no lo hiciese tan mal.

Al final debo reconocer que he quedado guapa. Mi piel acompañada de los maquillajes se ve como si fuese una porcelana y mi cabello recogido solo en un lado, me hace ver sofisticada. Entre tanto revuelo me han dado las ocho de la noche y los nervios me han entrado. ¡Gracias al cielo! Tenía una bolsa negra que iba bien con el vestido y he metido mi teléfono. Tenten la ha pillado y ha metido un preservativo adentro. La mire con reprobación.

-. Solo por si las dudas.- lo he dejado ahí. No tengo intención de usarlo. -. Recuerda que sin gorrito no hay fiesta- se me subieron los colores. Esta tipa tenía cada cosa.

Después de librarme de las dos locas. He bajado con cuidado de que nadie me viese y tratando de no caerme. ¡Desteto los tacones! Además juro que he mirado más de cuarenta veces de que alguien me viera tocando la puerta del departamento de Sai. Le di tres golpes a la puerta y el corazón se me puso a mil por hora. ¿Abriría Lonely boy? Pero la negra y fea realidad casi que me golpea. Ha abierto Sai en sus fachas de siempre. Su tipica camiseta de negra con pantalones de mezclilla y _vans._

-. Pasa.- me ha dicho. Así lo hice cuidando de no caerme.

La mesa estaba puesta. Había sushi y fondue. El imbécil ha puesto sus manos en mis hombros y se ha acercado a mi oreja.

-. Luces preciosa.- me dijo en un susurro que me hizo temblar las piernas. -. Pero sé que no es por mí. Él esta allá adentro. Esperándote. Pero…olvide decirte….- me vendo los ojos. -. Es una cita a ciegas

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo: "Cita a ciegas."**_

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	10. X

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Dije que me apuraría y he cumplido. Un capitulo difícil porque no he querido que sonase vulgar. Lo he hecho lo mejor que pude pero bueno eso les toca juzgarlo a ustedes. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. _

_

* * *

_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

_

* * *

_

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

X

Cita a ciegas.

Nara suri

¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? ¿De verdad había creído yo que Lonely boy se iba a mostrar ante mí así como así? Estaba claro que había truco. Él como siempre, estaba jugando.  
La sensación de tener los ojos vendados era exasperante. Aún más cuando los brazos grandes de Sai rodeaban mi cintura de aquella tortuosa manera, que me nublaba los sentidos. Me guió unos cuantos pasos y me hizo sentarme en lo que creía yo que era una silla. Esta, estaba mullida y cruce las piernas al instante para que no se me vieran las bragas.

-. Espera aquí…-me susurro sensual e insinuante.

Me invadió el terror. Al encontrarme vendada y sentada en el departamento de alguien que no define la línea de lo ilícito o lo lícito conmigo. Me han entrado unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo. ¡Era jodidamente sobrecogedor el estar así! Sentía los segundos como horas y los minutos como años dándome una posibilidad. ¡Huir! ¿Correr o no correr? He allí el dilema. Estaríamos frente a frente. Estaría frente a frente con el hombre del cual me había enamorado. He allí una razón para no salir de aquí. Pero por otro lado estaría expuesta y vulnerable a una realidad que podría tragarme por mi inexperiencia. Quizás yo supiera detalles íntimos de Lonely boy que nadie supiese, pero eso era nada. ¿De qué me servía saber su color preferido si podía saber si quiera como se comportaba? Luego entonces el terror me invadió al saber que ya no tenía la protección que te ofrece el estar detrás de la pantalla. Entonces lo definí iba a irme. Cuando procedería a quitarme la venda he odio la puerta chirriar y el vello se me ha puesto de punta. Mis piernas se hicieron gelatina y no me quedo otra que quedarme como un maniquí sentado en la silla.  
-. Vale… hasta mañana.- le oído decir al que creo que era Sai y acto seguido ha cerrado la puerta, en un golpe seco. Nunca pensé que su solo ruido sordo pudiese otorgarme algo de paz.

Fue entonces que lo he oído. Me he quedado petrificada ante los pasos fuertes de él que creía era el hombre de mi vida. La respiración se me ha hecho desigual. Lo oí caminar cerca de mí y rodearme con sus pasos. He sentido el calor de su cuerpo cerca al mío y ha tomado mis ondas rosadas en sus manos que parecían grandes por la cantidad que ha logrado coger. Sentí su cara y su nariz olisqueando un poco y una voz nueva y varonil que no recordaba que tuviese.

-. Hola pequeña Sakura…-me ha dicho depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla que me ha hecho jadear. -. Tranquila sé que es incómodo…pero hace parte de nuestro jueguecillo.- me ha dicho dando unas zancadas tan fuertes que sentí sus pasos y se a tirada en una silla o eso creo.

-. Hola…- le he dicho bajito. Esta nerviosa y sentía como si se me saldría el corazón.

-. Tu voz suena mejor que en el teléfono. – dijo riendo un poco y eso me ha hecho relajarme.

Moví ligeramente la mano sobre la mesa y creo que la he metido en algo, porque he sentido un líquido viscoso recubriendo esta. Él ha estallado en una carcajada sonora y yo me he reído bajito.

-. Creo que lo de la cita a ciegas ha sido una mala idea.- oí de nuevo sus pasos cerca de mí. El contacto del papel de servilleta con mi piel acompañada de sus manos me ha dejado extasiada y algo tonta.  
-. Metiste la mano en la salsa de soya.- se rio de nuevo -. ¿Qué te le parece señorita Haruno si cenamos en el sillón? Creo que será más cómodo.- yo he asentido con la cabeza y me ha ayudado a levantarme.

Ha puesto una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra me traía agarrada de la mano izquierda. Me sentí protegida y relajada y me he dejado llevar por la emoción del momento. Tanto me he dejado llevar que se me ha olvidado que debo asegurar mis pasos, y debido a mi inexperiencia con los tacones me he casi caído. Cuando creí que me estrellaría contra el piso, él ha tirado de mi mano izquierda y no sé cómo ha logrado cambiarme el sentido y he aterrizado en su pecho. Las mejillas se me han puesto coloradas y he corroborado lo que ha dicho Sai. Lonely boy es más alto que yo.

-. Lo… lo siento.- le he dicho como tonta.

-. No seas tonta…siempre he sabido que eres un tanto torpe.- me dijo dándome un abrazo cálido.

Sentí sus manos por mis piernas y sus brazos estrujándome. Ha hecho que rodee mis manos con su cuello y ha echado a andar. He sabido entonces que él me estaba cargando. La vergüenza me invadió de inmediato. Nunca pero nunca me había imaginado estar en sus brazos.

-. Creo que así iremos mejor…- me deposito suavemente en el sillón. Yo me reincorpore y me senté como una señorita decente. Lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era que se me vieran las bragas.

-. ¿Y cómo pretende que coma señor? Tengo los ojos vendados-. Le dije. Sentí como los platos eran puestos en el mueble y que él se sentaba cerca.

-. Yo te daré de comer mi querida sirena.- me sonroje cuando me ha dicho así.

-. ¿Por qué me dices así?- le pregunte.

-. Tu cabello es como el de una sirenita.- me dijo.

-. Vale, tampoco te pongas pesado. Ya sé que parece más bien un desastre de peluquería pero no tengo la culpa de que mi cabello sea rosa.-

-. A mí no me parece un desastre…- me dijo cuando sentí el contacto de sus labios contra mis orejas. Mi cuerpo se estremeció recordando viejos contactos. Últimamente el que Lonely boy creía su mejor amigo solía mordisquearme o besarme las orejas al decirme algo. -. Me gusta mucho de hecho…pareces una sirenita con ese cabello rosado y lleno de ondas.-

-. Gracias…- se alejó un poco y yo respire aliviada.

-. Sé que detestas el pescado, así que te he hecho el sushi de ternera. Espero que sea de su agrado señorita…- me dijo. -. Abre la boca…- le he hecho caso y me ha dado el rollito. Sabia estupendo y lo saboree parsimoniosamente.

-. Sabe delicioso…- le he dicho.

-. ¡Jo! Tampoco tienes que decir que esta bueno solo por alagarme…-

-. Es enserio…- le dicho.

-. De verdad que esta bueno.- me dijo con la boca llena. Creo que lo ha probado. Y yo he sonreído divertida.

Me alimento un rato. Juro que comí como 16 piezas de sushi y ya me sentía realmente llena. Nos hemos reído como tontos. Lonely boy se ha burlado, dice que el alcohol me coge rápido y me ha dado algo de vino. Me lo dio de a pequeños sorbos y me dijo que solamente me daría media copa porque después me ponía borracha. Nos hemos reído con ganas de eso y entonces empecé a desechar mis miedos acerca de Lonely boy. Era el de siempre. El mismo tipo divertido, des complicado y radiante que me he imaginado que es.

-. A ver, a ver. Te he traído _fondue_ de chocolate.- me ha dicho.

-. Pues vieras que me encanta pero estoy algo llena. Además el _fondue_ sabe mejor entre más caliente este. Podemos conocernos un poquitín mejor mientras se calienta ¿No crees?- vale no voy a negar que esa oportunidad de conocernos no la iba a desaprovechar.

-. Nada mal. Me suena la idea…- me dijo juguetón y ese tono me dio escalofríos. Oí el estruendo de los platos moviéndose y sentí su peso y calor más cerca de mí. -. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos?-

-. ¿Más juegos?- le dije algo molesta.

-. ¡Oh vamos! Que no son tan malos. Mis juegos son la mar de divertidos ¿A quién más se le hubiese ocurrido una cita a ciegas como esta? Además es un juego para conocernos-. Hizo una pausa. -. ¿Alguna vez has jugado a las 21 preguntas?-

-. No. Pero sé cómo se juega.-

-. Pues… podríamos jugarlo de manera más personal. Me refiero a poder preguntar cualquier cosa.- me ha puesto la copa en la mano. El chasquido del líquido me dijo que estaba llena.

-. Vale juguemos. Tu primero.-

-. ¿Qué sientes por mí?-.

Sabía que este estúpido juego iba a ser una reverenda mierda. En especial por estas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Qué sentía yo? ¿Qué podía sentir? ¿Le amaba? Sí. ¿Le quería? Sí. Pero… ¿Me he besado con su mejor amigo? También. Me tome un sorbo del vino dulce y me aventure a contestar.

-. Pues es una pregunta difícil sabes. No voy a decirte que te amo y que eres el amor de mi vida y toda esa chorada. Por ti…por ti siento cosas. Cosas fuertes. Tan fuertes que me abruman. Pero…tengo miedo sabes. Quizás se necesite algo de realidad.-

-. Te comprendo.- me dijo sobándome la cabeza como una niña pequeña después de acunarme en uno de sus costados. -. Adelante es tu turno.-

-. ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los juegos?-

-. Todos tenemos miedos pequeña. Yo también siento muchas cosas por ti. Pero soy una persona insegura. Una persona llena de complejos. Es una forma de protegerme hasta que sienta que puedo estar seguro contigo.-

-. Ya…-

-. ¿Cuántos chicos has besado?- me preguntó.

-. Dos.- dije completa y totalmente la verdad. -. ¿Desde hace cuánto eres amigo de Sai?-

-. Desde la primaria.- continúe abrazada a él. -. ¿Has estado con alguien alguna vez?-

-. Define estar con alguien…-

-. Ya sabes me refiero a si has tenido relaciones con alguien…- había dudado y por su tono lo sentí nervioso.

-. No he estado con nadie nunca.- ¡Joder! menudas preguntas que hace. Me bebí otro sorbo de vino. -. ¿Has estado con alguien tú?-

-. Si- era de esperarse. -. Si esta mañana en la cafetería te hubiera dicho que cerraras los ojos y te hubiese besado. ¿Lo abrías hecho?-

-. Sin dudarlo…-confesé. Bebí un tanto para darme valor y pregunte. -. ¿Yo…te gusto?-

-. Mucho…- su nariz acaricio mi oreja y mordisqueo mi lóbulo ligeramente. -. Tengo que es demasiado peligroso para ti.-

No sé si ha sido el vino pero algo en mí se encendió en aquel momento. Era como si hubiera tocado algún botón que ha disparado mi sangre a mil por hora y me ha calentado las venas y arterias en el momento. Mi respiración se volvió desigual y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de que la poca distancia que nos quedaba fuese superada con un beso. Un beso demandante y exigente. Que había estado en suspenso casi como 3 años.

-. ¿Me…me dejarías besarte?- dijo nervioso. La copa de vino tambaleo en mis manos y el la retiro.

-. Ni siquiera tenías que preguntar.-

Fue suave, cariñoso y delicado. No por eso dejo de tener el perfecto balance de lujuria y cordura. Su nariz rosaba tiernamente la mía a la par que sus labios suculentos y expertos hacían lo propio con los míos. Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y el deslizó las suyas por mis curvas. Paramos cuando nos dio la gana y lo sentí sonreír con la boca aun pegada a la mía.

-. ¿Te ha gustado?- pregunte.

-. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar…- me dijo haciendo instalar en mi cielo personal de sensaciones.

-. ¿Más vino?-

-. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pero bueno, dame otra copa.- me la he entregado y he preguntado. -. ¿Confías profundamente en Sai?- tenía que saberlo.

-. Como si fuera yo mismo.- la sola posibilidad me helo los huesos. -. ¿Por qué preguntas tanto por Sai?-

-. Nosotros no somos la mar de amigos. Él es algo bizarro.- le dije por no decir imbécil.

-. Ya…- escuche algunos ruidos y me dijo -. ¿Fondue?-

-. Si…- le dije.

Me metió en la boca una fresa bañada en chocolate. ¡Demonios! ¡Odio las putas fresas! Pero… ¿Cómo decirle? Enserio tengo un problema con estas cosas. Me dan asco desde que usaba pañales. Ni modo esto será asqueroso pero.

-. Regálame una servilleta por favor…-le dije medio atragantado.

Él me puso el papel en las manos y yo escupí su contenido con cuidado. Él se rio a carcajadas y con ganas. Yo me sonroje apenada y busque las palabras para poder excusarme.

-. No…no me gustan.-

-. Creo que quedo claro. Tranquila que es mi culpa por no preguntar.-

-. Ya me he aburrido de las preguntas…- le dije.

-. Vale, vale. ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?- me dijo juguetón.

-. Humm no lo sé…-le dije con el mismo tonillo. La cosa empezó como a calentarse.

-. ¿Fresas, cerezas o malvaviscos?- me ha preguntado

-. Malvavisco.- dije con el mismo tono.

Sentí el dulce del chocolate en mi boca y me dispuse a mordisquear el suave malvavisco. Sentí el tirón en este, seguido de los labios fogosos de mi furtivo compañero de esta noche. Su boca experta me envolvió en otro beso. Este fogoso y caluroso. Me dio un coctel de sensaciones tan intenso como el que había experimentado esta mañana. Deje que su lengua trémula se colara por entre mis labios haciendo nuestro beso algo más allá de los límites. El único hombre hasta antes de Lonely boy que me había besado así era Sai. No niego que había sido la experiencia más excitante de mi vida. Pero todo eso fue algo así como basura al sentir la cadena de sensaciones tan indescriptibles que estaba experimentando. Se separó de mi algo agitado y yo sonreí complacida. Sentía la boca pegajosa por el malvavisco mezclado con la saliva de ambos.

-. Me ha gustado comerlo de ese modo- le dije en tonillo sensual e insinuante.

-. ¿Ah sí? Pues fíjate que a mí me gustaría comer nada más chocolate.- me dijo. Sentí su dedo pasando el espeso chocolate por mis labios. –. Me gustaría comerlo de aquí…- mordisqueo mi labio ligeramente y su boca volvió a atacarme.

La cosa se estaba calentado eso era palpable. Lo notaba en la temperatura de su cuerpo y el mío. Lo notaba también en la fogosidad de sus besos. Y sobra decir en la habilidad que tenía su lengua para envolverme en un torbellino de emociones. Las tirantas de mi vestido se barajaron solas mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cabello. Era suave. Las suyas viajaban por mi espalda y yo empezaba a sentirme extraña. A sentirme como si estuviese fuera de mí. El me recostó poco a poco y sentía el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Sentí el chocolate en mi cuello y acto seguido él lo ha atacado haciéndome perder total y completamente la razón. Lamia todo el dulce liquido café sobre mi cuello a la par que acariciaba mis piernas temblorosas. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente al igual que ciertas partes nada decorosas de mencionar en mi cuerpo. Esto solo había pasado levemente esta mañana, cuando Sai me ha besado en la sala, pero no era de ni la mitad de lo que en estos momentos me invadía tan violentamente. Lo había visto en aquellas revistas que Ino solía comprar a hurtadillas de sus padres que contenían _tips_ para hacer un sin número de cosillas pervertidas y unas cuantas posturas para que el sexo fuese excitante. Las oleadas de calor eran más intensas tanto que sentía mi cuerpo arder tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando mi cuello a merced de su boca.

La poca cordura que me quedaba quedo en el olvido cuando por accidente la rodilla de mi amante rozo un íntimo lugar, en ese centro del placer donde se sentía más calor que en el resto de mi cuerpo. Un corrientoso que comenzó desde allí recorrió mi espina dorsal y me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido que expreso la necesidad de algunas caricias quizás un poco más íntimas. Enrojecí de vergüenza.

-. ¡Joder! No sabes cuánto daría por ver tus ojos en este momento…- me dijo ronco y en un pequeño susurro. Estaba excitado era un hecho.

-. Velos si quieres…-le dije extasiada mientras su lengua recorría mi cuello.

-. Sería peligroso…- volvió a atacar mi boca y a descender hasta mi clavícula.

-. Me…me….me siento extraña- confesé al sentir como si me hubiese hecho pipi en mi bragas.

-. Shhh…. Tranquila.- me tranquilizo él besando la parte de abajo de mi barbilla.-. Es normal.- me beso en los labios y aparto sus manos de mis piernas. Me quito de la cara algunos cabellos que caían sobre ella. Y me beso de nuevo.

-. Todo esto es bastante nuevo para ti ¿verdad?- me pregunto reincorporándose ya que no lo sentí sobre mí.

Me sentí como una tonta. Me sentí infantil y alejada de él. ¡Joder! ¡Puta mierda! ¡Había arruinado el momento! Me reincorpore como pude. Tenía que explicarle mis motivos. Mis razones. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Tenía que decirle que hace un par de días antes de llegar aquí yo era una completa y total santa. Que jamás había tenido mayor contacto con un hombre y que pasar por un coctel de sensaciones como este había sido demasiado para mí. Pero que sin embargo yo quería saber, quería experimentar. Quería probar mis propios límites.

-. Si.- le dije apenada.

-. Vale, he sido un bruto. Discúlpame. Yo…- le he buscado la cara con las manos y me he mandado a besarle. Nuestras narices chocaron sin embargo logre encontrarle la boca.

Necesitaba expresarle que no era una niña tonta. Necesitaba decirle también te deseo. También te quiero y que quiero estar contigo. Rápidamente el calor y el ímpetu con el que antes habíamos tenido volvió. Yo estaba sobre él a horcajadas comiéndole la boca de manera fogosa. Mientras nuestras temperaturas corporales volvían a ponerse por encima de los niveles normales.

Por mis libros y clases en la escuela sabía que cosas pasaban antes de una relación sexual. Pero jamás en mi vida pensé en sentir algo de cerca como eso. Jamás pensé que yo podría causar en el ese tipo de reacciones. Eso me remató y me dejo servida en bandeja de plata. Estaba agitado. Me puso debajo de él. Acaricio mis piernas y rozo el dorso de mis braguitas blancas. Respiraba de manera desigual. Mi vestido tenía un _zipper_ desde el escote hasta el final del vestido, bajo mi _zipper_ dejándome expuesta hasta el ombligo. Lo cual confieso me ha calentado un montón en especial el hecho de no ver nada le ha dado algo más de morbo al asunto. Besaba el nacimiento de mis senos y yo ya había olvidado hasta mi nombre.

Dos de sus dedos rozaron la tela blanca y lisa de mis bragas. Era tan jodidamente ardiente y sensual su toque que gemí excitada. El seguía besando en nacimiento de mis cumbres y sentía que la humedad en mi interior crecía. Me separó más las piernas y dejo de tocarme tan deliciosamente a lo que yo me queje con un gemido pequeño.

-. Tranquila. Voy a mostrarte algo.-

Sus dedos expertos se colaron debajo de mis braguitas. Haciéndome ver el cielo debajo de una venda. La sensación de estar en el paraíso seguida de esas sensaciones tan intensas y desconocidas me hizo gemir descontroladamente en un tono bajo. Nunca nadie me había tocada ahí, ni siquiera yo misma me había tocado así sola. En esas revistas que Ino y yo leíamos a hurtadillas hablaban de la autocomplacencia, no obstante siempre ella y yo habíamos tenido nuestras reservas y habíamos dicho que nunca se tendría que caer tan bajo. No obstante si ese bajo placer se sentía tan jodidamente bien como aquello que me estaba haciendo Lonely boy, iba a reevaluar mi ideas sobres los valores y que eso es solo para mujeres poco dignas.

La oleada más grande de placer jamás experimentado me golpeo sin aviso, como una corriente que se extendió a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y colapso cada una de ellas. Era como sentir que la vida te abandona y tu alma sale de tu cuerpo, sin embargo este momento es tan breve que sientes al volver una tierra una paz tan intensa que te baja el cielo al cuerpo. Di un gran suspiro antes después de ello. El sacó su mano de aquel íntimo lugar que solo él ha tocado.

-. Perdóname. Lo arruine. Perdóname. Esto no ha tenido que ser así.- beso mis labios de manera delicada. Beso mi frente -. Esto ha sido un error. Perdóname-y eso no lo he podido asimilar.

Se paró rápido. Tan rápido que no pude quitarme la venda y decirle algo. Me encontraba tan golpeada por aquella pequeña muerte llamada orgasmo que no reaccione hasta que la puerta sonó de un portazo. Esto era una porción de realidad demasiado grande para mí. ¿Error? ¡¿Había sido un error? No podía asimilarlo. Me quite la estúpida venda y vi alrededor de la sala. Había una botella de vino, copas y la _fondue_. En la mesa había los platos vacíos de sushi. Me restregué la cara en las manos y me sentí una completa idiota. Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro.

Me eche a correr. Baje las escaleras corriendo sin importarme los estúpidos tacones. Quería salir y tomar el aire. Golpearme con la realidad de la gran ciudad y ver que ya había tenido suficiente. Darme cuenta que esta ciudad en solo 3 días me había tragado y cambiado la forma en la que veía la vida. Desee volver a casa. Volver a ver la tele, hablar por el ordenador y hablar con mis pocos amigos. Corrí y pase la salida. Corrí, pero soy torpe. Corrí y me caí. Lo último que recuerdo es estrellarme contra el pecho de un hombre adulto. No sé si era el vino pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran de color carmesí. Después todo se hizo negro.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	11. XI

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ ¡He tenido una semana de perros! ¡Jo! Y casi que he cogido hospital el lunes. A penas empezó el semestre me ha empezado una fiebre extraña y he pescado una infección en la garganta. Sin agregar además que el ritmo de lectura me lo han aumentado, juro que he leído más de 100 fotocopias a lo largo de esta semana. Es por ello que el capítulo ha andado algo flojo. Pero busco darle algo de forma al arco que quiero hacer con el capítulo siguiente. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. _

_

* * *

_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

_

* * *

_

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XI

Sintomatología y protocolo.

Nara suri

Desperté bañada en sudor. Jadeando y gritando, reviviendo aquel delicioso y precioso momento que termine en aquellas tres cobardes palabras "Fue un error" demasiado duro para asumirlo. Demasiado doloroso para interiorizarlo. Llore frustrada contra la almohada. Llore impotente de saber que había sido un arrebato de pasión, una calentura de momento de la cual yo había llevado las dos caras, tanto la mejor como la peor.

La puerta abrió de golpee. Era Tenten quien se veía preocupada y se ha acercado corriendo al verme desecha como estaba. Me ha abrazado y Hinata acompañada de un hombre desconocido ha entrado.

-. La veo muy mal…- dijo Tenten tomándome la temperatura con la mano. Menudo método de exactitud.

-. ¿Qué le abra pasado?- dijo Hinata consternada.

El hombre grande me ha puesto la mano en la frente y le ha dicho a Tenten que vaya por agua fría y una compresa. Se ha arrodillado en la cama y me ha examinado. Era medico eso era seguro. A lo mejor lo habían llamado al encontrarme tirada en la calle o que se yo. Ella quizás creería que algo malo me habría pasado, que quizás yo estuviese enferma. No sabían que lo mío no era físico. Era algo más allá.

-. Mi nombre es Itachi. Y soy médico. Me han dicho que te llamas Sakura.- me dijo en un tono neutral aun examinándome. Era un hombre guapo y alto. Rondaría los 24 o 25 y estaba como un tren. Pero en estos momentos ni siquiera tener un doctor tan sexy y varonil a mi lado me subía el ánimo ni moral.

-. Si…-dijo bajo. No me sentía con muchas ganas de hablar. En ese momento Hinata salió de la habitación, probablemente a ayudar a Tenten.

-. Te has chocado conmigo. Ibas como alma que lleva el diablo y te has desmayado. Tus amigas me han dicho dónde vives y te hemos traído.- me dijo.

-. Ya…Pues perdona.- le dije.

-. Solo tienes un poco te fiebre quizás te resfriaste.- me dijo.

-. Si quizás…-

-. Mañana vendré a revisarte igual.-

-. No es necesario Itachi san.-

-. Insisto.- me acaricio la cabeza de manera paternal. Acto seguido saco de su maleta pequeña un frasco de pastillas.-. Voy a confiar en ti. Como te he visto muy alterada voy a darte estas. Solo te tomas una antes de dormir y ya está. Son calmantes. Espero que seas un buena niña.- me dijo como si se tratara de un dulce.

-. Vale seré una buena chica y me las tomare.- le he dicho y él sonrió ligeramente.

El medico salió de la habitación. Me metí debajo de las cobijas y respire hondo. Analice mi situación y me sentí peor. Además del hecho de que me había dejado echar mano de un tipo que me llamaba error, había preocupado a unas buenas personas por mis niñerías. Soy un asco de persona y lo acepto. Pero no podía decirles que por que un tipo me había metido el dedo y luego se había hecho el loco, me he puesto de esa manera. Yo era técnicamente un adulto y debía asumir las cosas de adultos. Haría mi papel de mujer madura y me largaría de allí. Podría volver a mi casa. A la vida impávida e inmóvil que solía llevar. Irme a estudiar a la privada cerca a casa con mi amiga Ino y quizás volver a especializarme a Tokio cuando tengo la madures suficiente para asumir las cosas.

¡Definitivamente no! No podía ser así. Si el idiota de Lonely boy creía que yo me iba a largar solamente porque él quería jugar conmigo, debía estar pero de coña. De ahora en adelante me fijaría en las metas que me había trazado. Ser un profesional exitoso era todo lo que yo quería y soñaba y en eso me iba a enfocar. No más chicos, no más cenas, no más besos, chocolates ni juegos. Desde ahora me concentraría en mi universidad y ya estaba. No iba dejar que un pene interfiriera con lo que yo siempre había querido.

Tenten entro con las compresas y le dije que no era necesario. Ha hecho un mohín de disgusto y me las ha puesto en la frente. He dejado que lo haga porque me siento de la mierda por haberlas preocupado. Hinata me trajo caldo de pollo un rato después. Me han hecho comerlo y al preguntar qué hora es me han dicho que la 1 am. No han preguntado nada y eso me ha aliviado un poco. Hinata ha insistido en quedarse a dormir conmigo. A pesar de que me he empeñado en echarla cortésmente, diciéndole que estaría bien. Pero la perseverancia de esta chica ha triunfado y he terminado aceptando solo para sentirme un poco en paz conmigo misma.

Hinata trajo algunas cosas y se vino a mi casa. Traía un pijama bastante mono y sofisticado, tanto que me sentí algo mal vestida con mi camiseta gastada y mis pants rosas. La muy tonta quería traer un colchón de su casa, pero no la he dejado. Mi cama era de dos plazas en la que podían dormir dos personas perfectamente. Me tomo la temperatura después de lavarnos los dientes y me dijo que ya no tenía fiebre, sin embargo me ha entrado una alergia terrible que me ha tenido estornudando como tonta. Nos acostamos sin hablarnos mientras yo estaba estornude y estornude.

-. Esto… me gustaría preguntar.- estornude mientras. -. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Itachi san ha dicho que ibas muy alterada. Creíamos que ibas a tu cita con tu galán…-me pregunto.

…vieras que…-dudaba demasiado porque realmente no quería decirle. O bueno si quería, quería compartir con alguien lo que me había pasado.

-. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres es solo que nos hemos preocupado un montón por ti. Te veías pálida y demacrada cuando Itachi san te trajo en sus brazos, que deverdad se nos ha puesto el vello de punta…-

-. No fue nada es que he recibido una impresión muy fuerte…- le dije.

-. Ya…- me dijo ella. -. ¿Pero dónde estaba tu chico?-

-. Jo vieras que salimos y pues cuando iba subiendo me han dado una noticia horrenda de un familiar cercano y es lo que me ha puesto de esa manera.- mentí.

-. Ya…- me dijo y se volteó dándome la espalda. Yo hice lo mismo. Tome una de las pastillas que me habían dejado y me la pase con agua. He intente dormir.

-. No es mi problema pero…si te han dado una noticia horrenda ¿No deberías haber traído el móvil contigo? Por qué te fuiste con bolso y has regresado sin él y sin móvil.- Menuda habilidad que tenía esta chica. Al parecer era bastante observadora.

-. Eh….yo…- ¿Estaría bien contarle? -. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?-le pregunté. Me gire de nuevo para verle a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo.

-. Por supuesto. Te juro que no le diré a nadie.- me dijo. Hemos entrelazado meñiques en forma de promesa. Me ha recordado un montón a Ino porque ella también solía hacer eso.

-. ¿Recuerdas que les comente que estaba enamorada de un chico?-le pregunté.

-. Si… uno que tenía un nombre extraño era algo con boy.-

-. Si, Lonely boy.-

-. ¡Jo! ¡Haz salido con el! ¡En hora buena!- ha dicho.

-. No te alegres tanto.- ella me miro dubitativa. -. Nuestra historia no ha sido algo así como miel sobre hojuelas.-

-. Pues mujer creo que la de nadie.-

-. No, de verdad no es así.- estornude de nuevo tapándome la boca y la nariz.

-. Salud…- me ha dicho ella.

-. Es una historia larga. Pero te la resumiré. Lo conozco hace como 3 años y nos hemos conocido en un foro de animes. Desde entonces hemos sido la mar de amigos. Cuando llegue a Tokio me di cuenta que también vive aquí.-

-. ¡Eso debería alegrarte! ¡Podrías conocerle!- dijo emocionada. Yo he vuelto a estornudar.-. Dinero…-

-. Espera que no acaba ahí…- me limpie la nariz con un pañuelo de papel. querer le conté que me gustaba y el me dicho que me ama también. Pero me propuesto jugar un jueguecillo de lo peor que me tiene el vello crispado.- le dije.

-. Oh…-

-. Para no cansar el cuento, la cita de hoy era con él.-

-. ¿¡Que! Ha tenido que caer a tus pies. Te veías preciosa.- me dijo.

-. Pues si... es que él y yo….bueno…-

-. ¿Tu…tuvieron relaciones?- pregunto con algo de timidez.

-. No…- dije y cerré los ojos de vergüenza ante lo que diría.- Pero casi…-

-. Ya veo ¿Es por eso que saliste corriendo? ¿Te asustaste?- me dijo.

-. No, fue porque el…el me toco abajo.-dije roja de la vergüenza.

-. ¿Te refieres a…?- ella enrojeció de vergüenza también. -. ¡Mierda Sakura! ¿Por qué no dijiste antes? Vamos a poner la denuncia. Ese desgraciado te toco sin tu consentimiento ¡Eso también es violación!- se paró sobre exaltada buscando su ropa.

-. Tranquila… Hinata.- le dije. -. Fui consensual… no lo hizo a la fuerza. Si ha pasado es porque yo deje que pasase.- le dije.

-. Oh… ¿y entonces?- dijo acostándose de nuevo.

-. Me ha dicho que estar así conmigo ha sido un error.- le dije.- Y eso me puso en ese estado. Entonces cuando me choque con Itachi san solo estaba tratando de huir de mi misma.-

-. Tran…tranquila. A lo mejor él no lo ha dicho de la forma que tú crees. O sea pudiste haberlo malinterpretado.-

-. No veo donde está la mala interpretación. Si un tipo te mente el dedo, te hace tener el orgasmo de tu vida y luego te llama error. No es como que le moles un montón. No más quería quitarse las ganillas de echarte mano y fin de la historia.-

-. Lo amas. ¿Verdad?-

-. Creo que si.-dije frustrada.

-. Habla con el mujer.- ella seguía roja de vergüenza. Se giró dándome la espalda.-. A lo mejor ha sido un malentendido.-

-. Bah…yo no quiero saber más de ese tipo. Es más de ningún tipo.- le dije también girándome.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Yo trataba de buscar sueño, pero Morfeo parecía no querer estar conmigo esa noche. Hasta pensé seriamente tomarme otro calmante. No iba a llorar por que ya había tenido suficiente de eso, y en mi nueva posición de mujer madura no podía echarme a la pena por una cosa como esa. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y fin de la historia.

-. ¿Si…sigues despierta?- pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

-. Aja…-he contestado.

-. ¿Pue….puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo nerviosa.

-. Dale pues….-

-. ¿Qué se siente tu….sabes…? ser… ser tocado allá abajo.- me pregunto.

-. Fue algo raro…pero se sentía bien…-dije tímidamente.

-. Yo nunca he estado con nadie.-

-. Ni yo…de hecho es algo así como mi primera experiencia.- confesé.

-. Yo ni eso…el chico que me gusta ni siquiera sabe que existo.- me dijo. -. El muy idiota pasa de mí. ¿De qué me sirven este par si ese tonto ni siquiera las ve?- preguntó.

-. Naruto es un tonto…- dije.

-. ¿Cómo es que…?-

-. Se nota a mares mujer…-

-. ¿Vez lo que te digo? ¡Hasta tú te diste cuenta!-

-. Pues conquístalo…-

-. Me da miedo. Naruto kun se ve algo experimentado. Yo ni siquiera he besado nadie aun.-

-. Te comprendo…-bostece somnolienta. Y después no supe más.

Desperté por los rayitos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Hinata al parecer ya se había despertado. Mi estómago rugió y estornude de nuevo. Al parecer estaba resfriada. Camine algo mareada y me restregué los ojos. Hinata estaba haciendo café. Baje a la realidad al ver al guapísimo medico sentado en nuevo comedor de 4 puesto.

-. Cámbiate y vístete. Iremos a mi consultorio.- me dijo el serio.

-. Pero…no he desayunado y me siento bi…-no pude terminar por que estornude de nuevo. El se rio un poco y me dijo.

-. Pues anda mujer que te espero. Báñate de una vez y no te preocupes por la comida porque te voy a hacer unos análisis.-

Menuda mierda. Me volverán a sacar sangre.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	12. XII

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Oficialmente estoy aburrida. Por fin después de mucho tiempo de estar llena de fotocopias he tenido un pequeño campo para escribir. Pero eso es cosa aparte. Para los que se preocuparon ya estoy bien. Aunque las lecturas siguen en aumento. Creo que me voy a redimir un poquitín con este capítulo. Por ahí en un review se dieron cuenta de algo interesante. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. _

_

* * *

_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

_

* * *

_

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XII

Magnético.

Nara suri

Itachi tenía mini _cooper_ rojo bastante mono en el que me hizo entrar. Orquestado claro por Hinata y la niñata de Tenten que había aparecido mientras yo me bañaba. Me ha contado que él se ha recibido hacían ya tres años en la Todai y que acababa de llegar de llegar de Irlanda de terminar una especialidad en medicina intensiva. Me he enterado que tiene 26 años y que no es casado.

El auto se detuvo a la entrada de un local de comida. En la ventana escrito en caligrafía elegante se leía "_Le petit Bistrot." _A apagado el motor y me ha abierto la puerta y dado la mano al bajar. Hemos entrado y nos sentamos en una de esas mesas de mármol y hierro forjado de esas que uno ve en las películas francesas y yo mirándole con cara de poco amigos le dije.

-. ¿No se suponía que iríamos a tu consultorio?- dije en tono irónico.- Esto no tiene pinta de hospital por ningún lado.- rematé con mi sarcasmo.

-. Estamos en consulta pequeña Sakura.- me dijo haciéndole señas al mesero para que viniera.és de todo debo velar por que mi paciente se alimente bien.-

-. ¿No ibas a hacerme exámenes de sangre?- le dije cuando el mesero nos ha enseñado las cartas.

-. Pues…prefiero hacerte otro tipo de examen- mire la carta mientras él hablaba. -. No solo un hemograma puede decirte que tiene un paciente.- No entendía ni una puta mierda de lo que decía en esa carta.-. Hay enfermedades que no son propiamente del cuerpo- el vello se me ha crispado y el mesero ha aparecido en mi salvación.

-. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez commander monsieur?-. Le ha dicho el mesero y no se entendí un pito.

-. Toast français avec de la crème fouettée et les fraises. Et un café au lait. S'il vous plaît.- le ha dicho el imponente Itachi al mesero en un francés perfecto.

-. Et pour la madame?-me ha mirado y supe que era conmigo. He pecado por ignorante y he pedido lo que supe medio leer.

-. Sandwich au fromage.- dije con una sonrisa idiota.

El tipo vestido de pingüino se ha ido con cara de pocas pulgas y yo me he preguntado por qué. Itachi me miraba divertido.

-. Y a ese ¿Qué bicho le ha picado?-le he preguntado yo a Itachi quien se retorcía de risa en su silla.

-. Nada, solo se ha ofendido un poco por que no le has dicho por favor.- dijo entre risas. Yo suspire con desgano -. No te desanimes que están a mano. Él te ha llamado señora.- Vale eso me ha cabreado sé que no aparento mi edad pero tampoco me veo como al esposa de este tipo.

-. Ya…- le dije.

-. Eres increíble…-me dijo después de un rato aun muerto de la risa.

-. ¿Qué te parece increíble? Sé que mi cabello parece un desastre de peluquería pero tampoco es para que te burles.- la sola frase me helo por que la había repetido al noche anterior a alguien que no quiero recordar.

-. No me refería a eso.-

-. ¿Sino?-

-. Me refería al hecho de que te invito a un elegante restaurante francés donde hay opciones riquísimas para desayunar y tú pides un sándwich de queso.-

-. Ya vez, bien dicen que más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.- le dije tratando de excusar y disfrazar mi ignorancia.

-. Vale que eres todo un caso pequeña.- me dio una hermosa sonrisa lo cual me hizo sonrojar.-. Y dime ¿Cómo te fue con los calmantes?-

-. Pues de maravilla. Dormí como un bebe y eso que este refriado esta por matarme- le dijo después de estornudar.

Me acaricio la cabeza de forma casi que paternal. Llamo al mesero con la mano e intercambiaron un par de palabras en francés. Al poco rato el hombre vestido de pingüino trajo un jugo de naranja y me ha hecho tomarlo. Me ha dicho que debo incrementar mis fuentes de vitamina C y que con un medicamento de venta libre para la gripe la libraría.

-. ¿Por qué corrías anoche cuando te estrellaste conmigo?- me pregunto de improviso y como quien no quiere la cosa. El hábito de morderme el labio apareció como un tic de respuesta ante su pregunta.

-. Pasa que yo… he tenido un problema familiar. Y la noticia me descoloco un poco.- era la misma mentira que la había dicho inicialmente a Hinata. Esperaba que estaba vez no me delatase.

-. Ya…- me dijo y me miró fijamente a los ojos. -. Hubiera preferido que me dijeses que no puedes decirme a que mientas.-me dijo de manera seria y mi pequeño tic se acentuó aún más.

-. Yo no…-

-. Ni siquiera intentes negarlo.- su semblante volvió a ser apacible- Sabes yo de verdad no quería ser estudiar medicina, siempre quise ser psicólogo.-hizo una pausa.-. Pero bueno reconozco que me he enamorado ya de mi profesión pero siempre he tenido la empatía y la intuición para saber cuándo va algo mal con alguien. Y ese, pequeña es tu caso.-

-. Itachi sempai yo…-

-. No estas obligada a decirme nada. Pero me pareces una persona interesante. Y me ha gustado tratarte. Así que aquí tienes un amigo cuando lo necesites.- su sonrisa era sincera -. Espero que algún día puedas contarme eso que te aquejo tanto para verte tan mal como anoche.- y en ese momento llego la comida.

Comimos en silencio. Su comida se veía exquisita eran una especie de pan tostado con crema chantilly, azúcar pulverizada y fresas, lo último era lo único malo. Además tenía un café latte. Mi modesto sándwich en cambio era más grande de lo que se me antojaba comer. Le di una mordida y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco por no tirarlo ahí mismo, el queso sabia literalmente a culo. Y olía más o menos a lo mismo. Itachi debió notarlo en mi cara porque se ha reído con ganas y ha tomado el plato de tostadas y el del sándwich y los ha cambiado. Yo me he quejado por que me ha dado vergüenza, sobre todo porque ese queso sabia horrible.

-. Come mujer que se te van a enfriar…-me dijo mientras le daba un mordisco al horrendo sándwich.

-. No es tu comida ándale cómetela.- le dije.

-. No, quiero que te comas ese. Yo me quedare con este delicioso sándwich de Camembert.- me dijo son un sonrisa en su serio semblante.

Aparte poco a poco los trozos de fresas en el rio de crema chantilly y el me miro divertido. Corte un pequeño trozo y me lo metí en la boca. ¡Joder! Sabían a cielo. Itachi me miro complacido. Terminamos de comer y he dejado que pague. Primero porque el invito y segundo porque si Itachi me dejaba ahí literalmente me tendría que haber ido caminando al complejo de apartamentos. Nos montamos de nuevo en su auto.

Con Itachi me pasaba algo raro, me daba la sensación de haberlo conocido hace mucho tiempo. Te daba esa seguridad y sensación de estar protegida. Una sensación a la que yo quizás no era ajena por que la había experimentado solo con una persona en particular la cual en este momento su solo recuerdo me dejaría deprimida y vuelta literalmente mierda en tres segundos. Me refería pues a aquel innombrable. Por mi salud lo mejor era que no pensase en eso.

-. Le he dejado mi móvil a tu amiga Hinata para cualquier cosa pequeña. Así que si te sientes mal, tienes alguna duda con la universidad o simplemente quieres hablar mi teléfono esta prendido a cualquier hora.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y quede mareada en ese instante.

Bajé con algo de vértigo. Su contacto cariñoso y sin ápice de doble intención me turbo la mente. No sabía que me estaba pasando y eso me asustaba. Algo en mi pecho se estremecía cuando pensaba en los momentos que habíamos compartido en la mañana. Camine algunos cuantos pasos y hoy su auto seguir. Voltee y así era. Suspire aliviada, al fin se acabaría este coctel de sensaciones.

Francamente esto tenía que acabar. Lo había decidido esta mañana. Había decidido que iba a pasar a segundo plano mi vida sentimental. Yo debía recobrar la línea que me había trazada en mi vida y esa era ser una prestigiosa cirujana cardiovascular. No terminar siendo la amante de turno de un tipo del cual no conozco nada. En los últimos tres días había tenido diversos tipos de acercamientos. Le había dado mi primer beso a un tipo extraño que se siente con alguna clase de poder, me bese con un chico en una tienda de comestibles sin importarme un pito lo que pudiera pasar, me había calentado con las caricias de aquel extraño amigo del innombrable que hasta siento vergüenza conmigo misma por ello, me deje tocar por un idiota que no se ni como se llama y para ponerle una nueva cereza a mis pastel de hombres, encuentros y hormonas. Desayune con mi médico y creo que me gusta. Francamente esto tenía que parar.

Subí las escaleras, distraída. Tanto que solo Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando sus manos pálidas me taparon la boca y me arrastro hacia su departamento. De un codazo logre que me soltara. Tenía aquella sonrisa cínica en el rostro y el peso del mundo callo sobre mí al ver donde me encontraba y al recordar lo que allí había pasado anoche.

-. ¡¿Qué diantres te pasa animal?- le grite al verle. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que las fuerzas me estaban abandonando.

-. Que agresividad. Tranquila, tranquila. Fea.- me dijo. Iba a golpearle pero me ha detenido la muñeca y me a jalado con él.

El rose de sus labios con mis orejas me aturdió en el acto. Su aliento caliente invadió mi sensible piel y suspiro hastiado.

-. Ya que tengo tú atención.- Me tenía aprisionada en sus brazos como si me abrazase.-. Te has olvidado de mí anoche. Menudo desorden que dejaron ¿Pensaste en mi cuando él estuvo contigo?- me decía en burla.

puedo creerlo que ese cabronazo haya tenido todo esto…-su mano subió por mi muslo levantando ligeramente mi vestido rosa, la sensación de nausea, vómito y asco me invadió. Mi mano termino en su cara y logre soltar el tortuoso abrazo.

-. ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?- Le grite y acto seguido me encamine a la puerta. Me tomo del brazo haciendo uso de su fuerza y me ha zarandeado un tanto para que me calme.

-. Era una broma inocente.- se rio. Me sobe los brazos cuando soltó su agarre. Estornude a causa de la infernal gripe.

-. Salud. Era una broma.- Me extendió el bolso que llevaba anoche.-. Te has dejado esto aquí ayer. Y no quería que tus amiguitas fuesen a armar algún chismecito. No me conviene que me relaciones con una perra tan fea como tu.- Mi mano se estrelló en su cara de nuevo pero esta vez en vez de darle en mejilla le he pegado en la boca con todas mi fuerzas, tanto que le partido el labio.

-. ¡Perra fea tu madre! ¡Patán!- voltee mi rostro con el bolso en la mano y me salí de su departamento.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi departamento. Cuando cerré la puerta me tire en el suelo aliviada a coger el aire. Tosí en seco y estornude de nuevo. Me sentía intranquila, aturdida y cansada. Como pude camine hasta la cama y caí rendida. Sin duda había sido un día muy largo y eso que apenas era media mañana.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	13. XIII

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ ¡Sobreviví! Pase mis parciales limpia. Aunque sigo deprimida, me robaron mi Blackberry en el bus. Maldita inseguridad. En fin ya me dieron uno nuevo pero, extraño al viejo. Bueno sé que este capítulo es algo extraño. Y bueno sí que lo fue, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Por cierto, una pena lo de Japón aun sigo impactada por las imágenes, gracias a Dios nuestro querido Kishimoto esta con vida. Dios tenga en su gloria a nuestros hermanos japoneses que no lo lograron. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos, _

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XIII

Lagunas mentales.

Nara suri

El repiqueo constante y ensordecedor me despertó de mi sueño. Sonaba como una onda expansiva y terrorífica que se metía por mis oídos y me golpeteaba los tímpanos. Así que lo primero que hice fue taparlos con mis manos hasta que el ensordecedor sonido terminara. Luego tome adormecida, el aparato y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver el número. 200 llamadas pérdidas de "Mami". Mierda, ella iba a matarme.

Por mi podían tirar los americanos nuevamente otra bomba atómica, podrían amenazarme de muerte o decirme que ya no sacarían más el manga de NANA pero eso jamás me daría tanto miedo como ver tantas llamadas perdidas de mi madre juntas. Sin lugar a dudas iba a llevarme cerca de una hora de cátedra acerca del porque no debe dejar de contestar el móvil. Joder. En fin tendría que llamar o se pondría peor la cosa.

-. ¡Niña del demonio! ¿¡Para qué diantres te regalamos ese aparato si no lo vas a contestar! lo dejo ni sonar. Estornude antes de contestar.

-. Estaba dormida mama. Perdón. Es que ando como enferma.-me excuse.

-. ¡Hay amor! ¿De verdad estas enfermita cariño?- me dijo hecha una seda. Parece que esta vez la había librado.

-. Si mami.- le dije.

-. Hay mi pobre bebe por allá tan lejos.- eso me rompió el corazón. Pobrecilla se preocupaba bastante.

-. Tranquila, no es nada solo necesitaba dormir un poco. Vieras que tengo una amiga que cocina genial y me ha ayudado bastante. Se ha quedado a dormir conmigo y todo.-

-. Eso me tranquila mucho. Espero que comas bien y descanses ¿Ya te inscribiste en la universidad?-

-. Si mami ayer me inscribí.-

-. Bueno mi amor. Si te sientes muy mal llamas a la hora que sea. Si necesitas dinero algo me avisas también. Te quiero mucho y duerme bien.-

-. Dale má tranquila.-

-. Te quiero. Buenas noches.- ¿Buenas noches?

A penas colgó mi madre. Mire la hora en el móvil. Eran las ocho y veinticinco de la noche. Había llegado a casa a eso de las once de la mañana. Yo no cabía de mi asombro. No podía creer que había dormido casi nueve horas y media. Me puse mis zapatos y me sonó el estómago. Y me sentí con algo de fiebre. Tome un abrigo café y me lo puse. Tenía mucho frio tanto que sentía mi piel de gallina debajo del vestido.

Toque la puerta de Hinata y esta se extrañó al verme. Me ha tomado la temperatura con las manos. Y se escandalizado al verme con las mejillas encendidas por la fiebre y me ha mandado a recostarme. Le he dicho que no me apetece y que me acompañe a comprar medicinas.

Ha insistido en marcarle a Itachi sempai y al final lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, si fuimos al mall a pesar de que ella insistió en cocinara algo para mí. Me compre una hamburguesa doble con queso, unas papas grandes y un vaso de soda tamaño grande. Ella ha dejado que le invite un cono de vainilla y nos hemos ido hablando en el camino. Me han seguido los escalofríos pero le he perdido cuidado. También me atacaron unas ganas intensas de vomitas y un ardor en las plantas de los pies. Cuando llegamos al complejo lo último que recuerdo es a Itachi sempai hablando con Sasuke. Después todo se hizo negro.

Desperté con el vómito en la garganta y a pasos agigantados logre depurar lo que había comido en el inodoro. Fueron 5 purgas, una tras de la otra donde quedaron unas tostadas francesas, una hamburguesa doble con queso y una soda. Me enjuague la boca con enjuague bucal y camine desorientada, escuchaba gritos en la puerta y salí a ver qué pasaba. Eran Sasuke e Itachi, ni siquiera sabía que se conociesen. A decir verdad luego de mirarlos he notado que hasta se parecen. Creo que iban a golpearse, y me sentí débil. Después todo se hizo negro.

Cuando desperté de nuevo la cabeza me daba vueltas. A decir verdad no estaba segura de que estaba despierta me sentía en un estado de semi inconciencia, escuchaba las voces de dos hombres hablaban de una tal Mikoto y un tal Fugaku. De un clan de alcurnia y de una herencia. Intente moverme y me di cuenta que estaba canalizada. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y creo que me quede dormida de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de apartarlo de mí. Pero antes de que pudiese entablar algún tipo de acción ha dejado de besarme. Me queje y el solo puso esa sonrisa idiota que lo caracterizaba.

-. Era para despertarte bella durmiente.- me puso dedo en los labios para que dejara de quejar. -. Si te alteras, te pondrás peor y no podré verte- le mire con cara de mala leche.

-. Menudos gorilas que te has conseguido…. Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha de verdad que cada día me sorprendes más. Juegas con los dos hermanillos y te tiras a mi mejor amigo. Menuda facilita que eres.-estaba dispuesta golpearlo pero las fuerzas no me acompañaban.

-. Estoy pensando que esto es seriamente injusto, yo tengo que forzarte a todo y este parcito no mas es que pite el carrito de juguete que traen cada uno para que bajes.- se me dificultaba respirar. ¿Itachi sempai era el hermano de Sasuke kun? Esto era de verdad una sorpresa. Tosí secamente, pero alcance a taparme la boca. No obstante sentía que me ahogaba. Sai al principio se burlaba y me decía que dejara el drama, pero pocos segundos después su semblante cambio y corrió hacia afuera. Traía una flema en la garganta que me estaba ahogando.

A los dos segundos entraron Itachi sempai y Hinata. El primero me sentó en la cama y se sentó tras de mi rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos. Puso su puño arriba de mi ombligo y su pulgar quedo contra mi abdomen. Me presionaba tratando de que yo escupiese lo que me atragantaba. Tiraba más fuerte pero no salía, yo tosía con descontrol. Finalmente ese moco viscoso salió de mi garganta a la velocidad de la luz estrellándose contra la cara nívea y carente de expresión de Sai. Me reí con ganas mientras tosía y él fue al baño a limpiarse. Una pequeña venganza supongo. Itachi sempai me soltó y Hinata me preguntaba si estaba bien.

-. Alista algo de ropa te vienes conmigo para el hospital.- yo me queje entre mi tos. -. Ni siquiera protestes, te pudiste haber ahogado con eso.- Mire a Hinata buscando algún consuelo pero solo encontré la misma mirada de reproche. Saque una bolsa grande y tire un par de camisetas y un jean. Itachi sempai salió del cuarto. Hinata me ayudo a meter unas zapatillas deportivas y la ropa interior.

Al salir del cuarto los dos Uchiha estaban en la sala. Al verme Sasuke salió de ahí y me ha dejado intrigada y a la vez ofendida. Estoy por creer que él es bipolar. Itachi sempai abrió la puerta y ha dicho que nos apurásemos a la vez que se llevaba mi bolso. Hinata se ofreció a quedarse en el hospital conmigo y yo me he negado. Al final resulto tan insistente que tuve que acceder. Se ha mandado a toda velocidad a por su ropa y yo me apoltrone en el sillón a esperarle.

Toque mi frente ligeramente y la sentí caliente. Mi estómago era como un caldero burbujeante y me comencé a sentir algo mareada. Cerré los ojos para tratar de el mareo cesase pero el remedio resulto peor que la enfermedad.

-. Eres un perra muy fea…- abrí los ojos de golpe. Su cara estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración golpeándome el rostro. Aun que debido a mí mareo su cara se veía doble.

-. No estoy de humor…-le dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Su nariz rozo tiernamente la mía. Con delicadeza y sutileza poco usual. Mis sentidos intentaron ponerse en guardia pero la enfermedad me tenía tan débil que ni para eso tenía fuerzas. Mis piernas se aflojaron cuando su boca se enredó con la mía. Me besaba con la devoción de una amante fiel y yo trataba de hacerlo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

De pronto Sai empezó a olerme muy bien. Se me empezó a perder la poca noción de la realidad que me quedaba. Besaba bien, muy bien. Era un hecho, a pesar de mi enfermedad. A pesar de mi inexperiencia supe lo que pasaba, Sai me gustaba. Lo sabía porque en mi estómago algo más se revolvía y no era precisamente el jugo gástrico. Lo había sentido antes y no era desconocido. Lo había sentido la noche anterior con Lonely boy cuando deje que sus manos se colaran a donde nadie había llegado. Era como sentir que estaba con él. Su aroma, la calidez de su cuerpo y sus besos me sonsacaron a dejarme llevar. No importaba el hecho de que me hubiera llamado error, solo él y yo en ese momento. Entonces fue que empezó a pensar. El mareo y las náuseas pararon de golpe cuando golpee de la manera más salvaje posible el rostro de Sai. Su cara se veía confusa, pero no creo que estuviese más confusa que mi cabeza.

-. ¿Y ahora que te paso?- me dijo con una de esas sonrisas estúpidas. ¿Es que este tipo se dopa o qué demonios?

-. No está bien.-le dije como excusa.

¿Y que más podía haberle dicho? No podía decirle que por un momento pensé que era Lonely boy quien me besaba y no el. La verdad es que no me sentía ni con la fuerza ni con el tan poco corazón como para decirle eso. El dolor volvió a mi cabeza y las náuseas. Debí preocuparse porque se acercó a mí de nuevo, pero como sentí el vómito en la garganta corrí hacia el baño a purgar la vida de nuevo.

Me senté jadeante sobre el piso frio del baño. Mi sentido de la realidad empezaba a distorsionarse de nuevo. Veía doble y hasta triple. Recuerdo que Sai se acercó a mí, me agarraba de las mejillas y me preguntaba si estaba bien. Yo solo repetía que me sentía mareada. Cerré los ojos. Sentí un cálido abrazo y me decía algo. No entendía, no era solo la vista lo que tenía nublado. Sentí que mi cuerpo era despegado del piso. Después todo se hizo negro.

Cuando desperté estaba pegada a un monitor. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero al menos ya no tenía nauseas. Hinata e Itachi sempai estaban sentados en el sillón dormidos. Pobres, seguro los había preocupado un montón.

Tendida en esa cama empecé a recapitular y a tratar de armar el rompecabezas de recuerdos que tenia de este día. Había sufrido poco más de 3 desmayos. Tenía una gripe que estaba por acabar conmigo y había besado a Sai siendo que prometí no volver a mezclarme con el placer. La cosa francamente, no podía ir peor. Sobre todo por ultimo. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a estrellarme con la misma piedrecilla? ¿Qué tenía Sai en sus labios? Que cuando me besaba se detenía el tiempo. Asco. Estoy sonando más cursi de lo normal, debo dejar de ver _doramas_.

Itachi se removió en el sofá y despertó de golpe. Nos quedamos mirando ni decir ni una palabra y a los cinco minutos acto seguido se levantó. Me tomo la temperatura. Me realizo un par de exámenes y sonrió. Me dijo bajito que ya tenía mejor pinta y que si continuaba evolucionando así me mandarían a casa. Suspire aliviada.

Cerré los ojos otra vez, para dormir por fin.

Cuando desperté de nuevo. Hinata estaba viendo la televisión. Me pregunto cómo me sentía y le he dicho que bien. Seguía con una ligera reuma, pero nada más. Nos hemos quedado hablando y al poco rato ha entrado una doctora que traía cara de mala leche. Su nombre era Anko.

-. A ver niña… ¿Cómo es que te llamas…? Haru… Haruno Sakura….-miraba mi expediente con desdén. -. Fecha de tu último Periodo.-

-. No lo…recuerdo.- le dije. -. No soy muy regular que digamos.-

-. ¿Ultima relación sexual?-

-. Yo no…-

-. ¿Ya iniciaste vida sexual?-

-. No, realmente.- cerró el expediente de golpe.

-. Me parece que estas bien. Son síntomas pre- menstruales. Y los síntomas gripales son un resfriado común nada serio. ¿Has estado sometida a situaciones de estrés en los últimos días?- asentí. Y que lo diga.-. Es eso. En cierta medida estas somatizando las cosas y sumado a lo otro, dio todo esto. Trata de comer bien. Evitar las bebidas gaseosas o cafeinadas. Descansar y relajarte niña, solo tienes 16. Usualmente te haría un test de embarazo pero te creeré cuando me dices que aun eres virgen. Vístete que ya te daré la de alta.

Así lo hice. Y al poco tiempo me dieron la de alta. No pague ni un céntimo por mi cuenta ya alguien la había cancelado y a pesar de que busque a Itachi sempai por todo el hospital para reclamarle y darle las gracias a la vez, no lo encontré.

Y eso que solo faltaban dos días para entrar a la universidad.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	14. XIV

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Cuanto tiempo. Si soy algo olvidadiza pero siempre tengo una explicación razonable, sobre decir que ni vacaciones tuve trabajando y estudiando. Pero bueno espero poder actualizar un poco más. Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

_**J**uguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano._

_XIV_

_Inesperado._

_Nara suri_

La inducción fue un viernes. Éramos alrededor de 50, lo mejor de lo mejor según ese examen. Y yo no debería estar allí. Al entrar sentí ganas de salir corriendo. Pero me quede, por cobarde. Nos figuró presentarnos. Había un montón de gente la mar de rara en su mayoría hombres y unas 10 féminas contándome. Sinceramente… ¡No sé qué le pasa a esta gentecilla de mierda! ninguno se quiso sentar a mi lado ¡Putos pringados! Me hacían sentir como una puta apestada social. Incluso llegue a olerme el pelo y las axilas disimuladamente al ver esto. Y lo peor es que ¡Joder! ¡Menuda mierda! no traía yo nada malo. Entonces… ¿Qué coño le pasaba a esta puñetera gente?

Quizás por esto se me hicieron eternas las 4 horas que estuve encerrada allí. La insufrible inducción tuvo un receso al medio día. Camine la cuadra de la universidad al complejo para tomar mi comida. Hinata había quedado de hacer algo bueno. Dado que desde mi paso por el hospital habíamos llegado al arreglo de que yo compraba los comestibles y ella cocinaba. Comer en casa me haría feliz porque al menos tendría alguien con quien hablar, me sentía más sola que un champiñón en esa puerca inducción.

Subí los seis pisos y llegue sofocada. Hinata estaba en la cocina y la cotilla de Tenten sentada en la mesa.

-. Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Tenten a comer…- me dijo Hinata.

-. Bah…tranquila donde comen dos comen tres- le dije con desgana y tire mi bolso sobre el sofá. Y me dirigí al cuarto dado que me había dejado el móvil allí.

-. Esa cosa ha estado suene que suene toda la mañana, no me he atrevido a contestar.- me dijo la pelinegra dándose la vuelta mientras revolvía el guiso. Camine mientras leía y vi. Ocho llamadas perdidas de "Ino".

Me pregunto ¿Qué quería la cerda? A lo mejor quería chismear un rato acerca de mi mentada inducción. Con lo cotilla que es, seguro era eso.

-. Venga mujer y ¿Quién es el pretendiente esta vez?- pregunto la chica de las coletas.

-. Una amiga de la escuela…-

-. Menuda cosa y yo que pensé que ibas a follar hoy- a veces la franqueza de esta mujer podía ser incomoda.

-. ¡Tenten!-. Gritamos al mismo tiempo Hinata y yo.

-. Solo decía…- empecé a marcarle a Ino. No estaba para la charla de sexualidad de Tenten. veras mujeres si cogieses tendrías mejor humor…- gracias a Dios Ino contesto.

-. ¡Frentona! ¡Hasta que contestas está mierda mujer!- me grito la otra por el móvil.

-. Si me vas a regañar no me pegues cerda de porquería ¿Cuál es la llamadera?-pregunte en broma.

-. Pasa, resulta y acontece. Que tu mejor amiga en todo el mundo se ira este fin de semana visitarte. ¿Qué te parece?-

-. ¡¿Enserio?- grite emocionada.

-. Sí. Resulta que tu madre vino a visitar a la mía y le comento que estaba preocupada por ti. Entonces, le dije a la mía que yo también lo estaba y que me sentía tan deprimida que quería que me diere ese viaje de 15 años que nunca me dio para irte a visitar. Debiste verme hija, fue digna de un óscar mi actuación de amiga deprimida. Ha dicho que sí, pero que le pidiera la plata a mi viejo. Y ya sabes cómo se siente culpable por no estar conmigo a raíz de su separación. Me ha dado la pasta. Y es por eso que yo, Ino Yamanaka iré a verte este fin de semana. ¿Cómo te ha quedado el ojo?-

-. Eres mi ídolo perra. Aun que fue bajo el inventar que me extrañas para venir sin supervisión a hacer cosas indebidas un fin de semana.-

-. Sabes que te amo y me amas.-

-. Insisto, creo que te estas volviendo lesbiana. ¿Cuándo vienes?-

-. Estoy empacando salgo en 3 horas y llego tipo 8. ¿A dónde me llevaras?-

-. No se no conozco nada…-

-. Te aseguro que alguno de los bomboncitos de tu complejo ha de conocer más de un lugar genial.- dijo la mar de animada.

-. Ni se te ocurra…-

-. Ni se te ocurra ¿qué? Estas demente si crees que no voy a aprovechar mis 3 días de no supervisión paterno-materna, además ¡tengo que estrenar la boca mujer! ¡Tú has hecho y deshecho en el tiempo que llevas allá! ¡Comparte!-

-. Ojala te ollera tu madre.-

-. Ojala te quedes solterona con 20 gatos.-

-. ¿Alguien te dijo que eres una zorra?-

-. Y a ti ¿alguien te dijo que eres una perra muy afortunada? Espero que vengas a buscarme al aeropuerto.-

-. Te estás viendo negra cariño por que tengo inducción, paga un taxi. Te enviare la dirección por _twitter_. –

-. Ok Frentona ok, pagaras cada yen de ese taxi en alcohol.-

-. Bueno, bueno colgare tengo que almorzar y devolverme a la uni.-

-. Vale, mujer te quiero. Nos vemos en la noche.-

-. En el apartamento 6 B vive una chica que se llama Hinata ella te dará las llaves, acomoda tus cosas.-

-. Vale.-

-. Bye.- Colgué.

Camine a paso tranquilo y me senté en la mesa. Tenten tenía una banana en la boca enseñándole a Hinata como hacer una mamada. Menuda salida este tipa pero que se le hace.

-. Hinata, este…- ella volteo con mirada agradecida al no tener que oír mas sobre felaciones.

-. Dime…-dijo revolviendo el guiso.

-. Vieras que viene una muy buena amiga mía a visitarme este fin. Le he dicho que como probablemente esté en la uni para cuando llegue que te pida las llaves ¿No hay ningún problema?- le pregunté.

-. En lo absoluto.-

-. ¡Venga! ¿Y quién es? Hay que llevarla a conocer todos los lugares-

-. Olvídalo, eso no pasara.-

-. No seas aburrida mujer que la vida es para vivirla y el coño para disfrutarlo, así que aprovechemos-

-. Absolutamente no. La última vez que te hice caso, termine borracha en el sillón de la casa de Hinata. Así que no.-

-. Pero eso es porque eres una mojigata que no sabe que el alcohol emborracha.- me soltó. Le mire con odio.

-. Que no, ya tuve de hombres, fiestas y alcohol. Vine aquí a estudiar y a eso me dedicare.- le dije. Acto seguido Hinata sirvió algo de pollo guisado a la cotilla y a mí.

-. Pues mira que te has vuelto aburrida. ¿Tan mal polvo es el hermano de Sasuke?- escupí el pollo de la impresión ¿Es que esta tipa de verdad cree que yo me estoy acostando con Itachi sempai?

-. No sé de qué hablas…- me limpie un poco la boca.

-. ¡No te hagas tonta mujer! Sabemos de primera mano que te andas almorzando al mata sanos ese.-

-. Te digo que eso es una barbaridad. Itachi sempai es solo un buen amigo que me ha ayudado mucho.-

-. Vale, vale…- dijo metiéndose un gran bocado. A lo que yo suspire aliviada.

Comimos por fin en silencio. La comida tenía un gusto excelente. Harían un cuarto para la una y en un rato tendría que irme. El calor era infernal y nos traía a todas las presentes perladas de sudor al punto que la castaña de coletas se había hecho un nudo en la blusa enseñando su perfecto abdomen matándome de la cochina envidia. La muy degenerada no tiene ni una puerca estría.

-. Y… ¿Cómo es que se llamada tu amiga Sakura chan?- pregunto Hinata.

-. ¡Oh sí! Su nombre es Ino Yamaka-. Tenten literalmente me baño en limonada.

-. ¿Tú conoces a Ino Yamanaka?- me dijo con excesivo interés y suspicacia.

-. La conozco desde la primaria- le dije. Ella soltó una risilla tonta a lo que mi amiga pelinegra y yo nos miramos dubitativas.

-. ¡Jolines!- grito emocionada. Acto seguido embutiéndose de arroz y pollo. -. No pensé vivir para conocer al menos a alguien que la conociese.- ¿Okey estamos hablando de la misma persona? No es que Ino no sea alguien importante, es solo que tampoco es Chuck Norris.

-. ¿Es…es que tú la conoces Tenten?- pregunto Hinata sin excesivo interés.

-. Físicamente no, pero…-hizo una pequeña pausa. -. ¡¿Quién coño no sabe quién es Ino Yamaka?- en serio esto me estaba asustando.

-. Aclárame algo… ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?- le pregunte. -. Ino Yamanaka es mi amiga de la infancia. Es bonita y todo…pero no es que tenga nada de especial. Es rubia, de ojos azules pero tampoco es para tanto.-

-. ¿Oh no estas de coña verdad?- salto de su asiento y se arrodillo delante de mí.-. ¿Enserio es rubia de ojos azules? ¡Dios mío! Creo que me convertiré al lesbianismo.- Hinata escupió el pollo de la impresión. -. Oh bueno quizás me haga bisexual me gustan mucho las…-la pare en seco no estaba para otra clase de educación sexual.

-. Relájate solo es Ino es una chica la mar de normal-. Le asegure.

-. No lo comprendes, tu amiga es la escritora de fanfics más conocida en todo Japón.- me dijo. Escupí el agua completamente.

-.¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?-Grite sorprendida. Vale. Siempre he sabido del pasatiempo de Ino de escribir historias basadas en los animes que veíamos. Y venga que una que otra vez me hizo leerlas. Si y bueno se ponía pesada y juraba por todos los Dioses que ella sería la mejor escritora de Japón, pero que ya tuviese fama.

-. No me digas que no lo sabias…- me dijo metiéndose un bocado de pollo. -. Bueno tampoco como la escritora más codiciada de todo el país, pero si tiene una fama considerable en el bajo mundo sobre todo es muy popular en el rated M… tu entiendes.- mi cara se puso colorada. Lo peor es que si entiendo. Ya me va a oír esa niña.

-. Ya…- ha dicho Hinata.

-. Pues estas de suerte entonces pasara el fin de semana aquí en Tokio.- me metí un bocado calmado después aquello.

-. Joder eso hay que celebrarlo.-

-. ¡He dicho que no!- dije molesta y volvimos a comer en silencio.

Tente hizo un mohín de disgusto por no dar mi permiso a sus macabras depravaciones de fin de semana. En todo lo vivido en mi escaso tiempo en Tokio he aprendido que nunca, pero nunca debo seguirme por las tonterías de Tenten. Hinata con esa mirada tan dulce solo sonreía maternalmente. Termine de comer siendo un cuarto para las dos. Como bastante lento lo sé. Recogí mi pelo en una coleta simple, me puse algo de perfume para no oler a sudor por el calor veraniego, tome mi bolsa y me despedí de las dos mujeres. Twittie por un texto a Ino la dirección mientras cruzaba el umbral de mi puerta. Solo sentí el golpe y algunos libros cayendo sobre mi cabeza.

-. ¡Auch!- chille con los ojos cerrados mientras me sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

-. Fíjate por donde caminas…-espeto molesto mi interlocutor con voz grave y varonil. -. Sakura…- dijo después de verme.

-Sasuke kun…etto…buenos…buenas tardes- su físico de muerte hizo estragos en mi habla.

-. Hmp…- ¿Ok eso era una respuesta? -. Supongo que buenos días…- menudo amargado.

Me agache ayudarle con sus libros eran unos cinco. El recogió algunos dejándome solo uno, a lo que yo intente cogerle pero él también tomó del mismo.

Nos miramos mudos por una par de minutos. Había algo en el que resultaba familiar a pesar de lo agrio que por momentos resultaba su carácter. Sus ojos negros como el carbón y de miraba firme, revelaban tristeza y melancolía. En eso se parecían Sasuke y Sai. En esa mirada tan vacía y pérdida, esa misma que seguro tendría…Lonely Boy.

La solo idea me crispo el vello y me dio un escalofrió a lo largo de mis vertebras. Pero la tranquilidad me embargo al saber que ya había desechado la misma. Sasuke definitivamente no era Lonely Boy.

-. Te van bien las coletas- me dijo seductor y su mirada se tornó enigmática.

-. Eh…yo.-dude.

El silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos y fui sintiéndome pequeñita, a su merced. Él era el lobo y yo la presa, el pequeño cervatillo objeto de su mirada depravada y hambrienta. Quería soltar el libro y correr a la universidad, pero mis piernas no respondían y mi mano seguía inmóvil e impávida delante de la de él agarrando con fuerza el libro.

Sus dedos trémulos rozaron los míos sosteniendo aun el libro. Un coctel de sensaciones abrumantes golpearon mi ser cuando el pelinegro dibujo remolinos en mis manos con sus dedos picaros.

No sé si era el calor, sus roces o en los lugares sobre los cuales mi mente estaba divagando que los mismos serían tan placenteros. El dejo los libros que sostenía su otra mano sobre la escalera tras nosotros y con su mano libre tomo de mi barbilla dejándome lo suficientemente confusa para no poder detener lo que vendría a continuación. El libro que ambos sosteníamos cayó al suelo, en su lugar su mano surco mis caderas de manera sin sinuosa y descarada.

Sasuke era un tipo duro, frio y tosco. Lo sabía por sus besos y lo avinagrado de su carácter. Pero sus labios eran más calientes que el mismo infierno y sus manos podían ser la puerta a un paraíso de sensaciones. Si habría algo que describiese mejor la calentura del infierno y el placer del paraíso sería sin duda el menor de los Uchiha. Yo respondí de manera torpe a sus caricias bruscas, con vehemencia casi que religiosa deje que mis labios se acompasaran al ritmo rápido y burdo de su boca, la cosa de torno caliente y otra vez me deje llevar. No sé explicar si era mi cuerpo o el ambiente, pero sus labios me extasiaron como una droga.

-. ¡Serás ZORRA!- La voz chillona de Karin a la par de los cd's cayendo nos hizo abrir los ojos.

Al salir de mi letargo me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Me había dejado seducir por este playboy de malas intenciones. Me encontraba recargada en la escalera al lado de los libros de _Shakespeare, Bronte y Austin_, bañada en sudor con sus brazos de fisicoculturista tatuados entornados en mis caderas. Me moví lo más rápido que pude para zafarme de dicho agarre mortal, Karin tenía las intenciones de arreglar conmigo lo de Sasuke como un par de verduleras, yo iba tarde para clase. Como pude me le escape por la escalera y creo que Sasuke se encargó del resto. Sin embargo, baje como alma que lleva el diablo primero por la vergüenza que sentí al atentar contra mis principios morales, segundo por pena ante la situación anterior, y finalmente porque iba irremediablemente tarde.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	15. XV

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Creo que me reivindicare con este capítulo, sobre todo por el hecho que Sai no ha aparecido en el pasado. Son la 01:24 am aquí en mis país, así que no pueden quejarse he trabajado hasta horas extras jejeje. Por si algo pondré la advertencia en este capítulo hay LIME o al menos intento de ello. Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XV

Autocontrol.

Nara suri

Naruto iba apurado también a la universidad. El caminaba a mi lado a paso acelerado pero traía la cara rara y parecía como si algo le molestase. No sé qué le habría sucedido pero sabía que tenía a ver conmigo, lo noté desde que saludo con un calmado y apagado "hola Sakura chan" siendo que él es la mar de enérgico y feliz. Apretaba los puños como si estuviera molesto pero no me animé a preguntarle que le pasaba. Entramos en el claustro y nos detuvimos en el punto donde nos separábamos él tendría que ir a arreglar una materia que no le proyectaba el sistema y yo a seguir con la tortuosa inducción.

-. Nos vemos Sakura chan…- ni siquiera me miró a los ojos. Y se despidió con la mano. Y camino a paso rápido.

Me quede inmóvil por cerca de 20 segundos y luego reaccione. Aquí había algo que yo me había perdido.

-. ¡Naruto! ¡Espera!- el detuvo su caminata y corrí hacia él. -. ¿Está todo bien?- le pregunté.

-. Sí, no pasa nada.- me dijo con voz cansada. Iba a musitar algo pero él agregó. -. Sé que no es mi problema Sakura pero te daré un concejo gratis, no te metas con Sasuke él no es un buen tipo- palidecí al instante, lo que me faltaba ahora Naruto creerá que ando con Sasuke por lo que había pasado antes.

-. Naruto yo…- el me dio una gran sonrisa.

-. Tranquila, Karin habla muy alto es todo. Pero solo te digo que es mejor que alejes de mi él no te conviene.-

-. Por… ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-. Es algo complicado, solo aléjate de él. Eres una buena chica yo lo sé, la chica que cualquier tipo se merece no dañes lo que eres por alguien como Sasuke no vale la pena.- ok estamos hiendo demasiado rápido Naruto cree que me gusta Sasuke.

-. Naruto no es…-

-. En serio solo aléjate, Sasuke destruye todo lo que toca.- sin decir más me dio un beso en la frente sin el menor ápice de doble intención y se encamino a el edificio de color blanco de al lado. Yo después de unos segundos reaccione y mire el reloj, iba tardísimo. Corrí al auditorio lo más rápido que pude. El calor del verano sí que era infernal.

"Sasuke destruye todo lo que toca" las palabras de Naruto se repitieron en mi mente toda la tarde y no pude sacarlas de allí. El halo de misterio que estaba rodeando a Sasuke era tan grande como el de Sai e incluso el de Lonely boy. Lo cual me atrapaba y eso sumado a su físico de muerte y a la sexualidad que emanaba me hacía perder la cabeza, confundiéndome aún más.

A Lonely boy lo amaba, hiciera lo que hiciese aunque luego de lo paso no he querido hablarle y él no ha intentado más. Con Sai la cosa era un poco más compleja con él las cosas bailaban entre el gusto, la atracción, el placer y la confusión. Su falta de todo, de seriedad, franqueza y delicadeza a veces podían liarme la cabeza más que el mismo Lonely boy y finalmente Sasuke el solo me gustaba físicamente hablando. En fin dije que iba a pasar de todo ello y así iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Ino me texteó a las 6:30 que había llegado a Tokio, bueno más bien se lo hizo saber a su red social y yo me entere. Aún seguía metida en una de esas jodidas mecánicas de grupo y de adaptación a la vida universitaria. Lo insufrible termino a las 8 y yo estaba realmente muerta tanto de cansancio como de calor, y eso que había aire acondicionado en el recinto. Me apresure a llegar a casa caminando rápido la cuadra y subí los seis pisos rápidamente, joder ya empezaba a ganar condición física.

Cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaba la inconfundible, chillante y fuerte voz de Ino. Gritaba como una loca y hablaba a decibeles sobre humanos, si sin duda era ella.

-. ¡Frentona!- gritó como una tres añera de manera infantil. Corrió hasta mí y me abrazó como si el mundo dependiese de ello. Yo también la abrace. La había hecha mucho de menos. Todo iba bien hasta el flash de la cámara. ¡Y su reputa madre! Odio las fotos.

-. No me tomes fotos- dije al ver a la cotilla con la cámara.

-. No le hagas caso.- le dijo mi rubia amiga. el tiempo en que yo esté aquí te las tomaras.- me sentenció. Al soltarme e ir por la cámara. -. Hasta mona te vez…-me mostro la foto y sonrió macabramente, esa porquería iría a todas sus redes sociales.

-. Te odio…-le dije mientras me tiraba en el sillón a la par que mi bolso por la otra esquina de la habitación.

-. Sabes que me amas…- se tiró a mi lado y volvió a abrazarme. -. ¡Joder! Como te he echado de menos niña frente.- Tenten soltó una carcajada sonora y Hinata una sonrisilla tonta. Maldita Ino me había quedado niña frente toda la vida.

Ino tenía shorts de mezclilla y una musculosa blanca, su cabello rubio como el sol le caía desordenado en una coleta mal hecha y su siempre característico mechón rezago de nuestras épocas de modas emos en el 8tavo grado. Traía las uñas pintadas de rojo escandaloso, tan fuerte que me hizo sentir en casa. Desde que ese niña había aprendido lo que era la libertad de expresión y el libre desarrollo de personalidad había puesto toda la paleta de colores en sus uñas y ropa. Exentica, gritona y rara, si esa era Ino Yamanaka mi mejor amiga.

-. Ino chan me ha dicho que la lasaña de carne era tu comida favorita así que he querido hacer algo especial por su venida y para ti Sakura.- Joder otra cosa así y me iban a hacer llorar.

-. Gracias.- dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-. Por cierto frentesota tu madre de ha mandado un buen de cosas, te las daré luego. Te ha mandado hasta un recetario- dijo mi rubia amiga.

-. De ahí hemos sacado la lasaña.- se me salieron las lágrimas extraño a mi mama. Subí las piernas en el mueble sacándome las zapatillas. Solloce un poquitín e Ino, Hinata y hasta la misma Tenten me han abrazado.

-. Extraño a mi mama…-les dije como una niña pequeña.

-. Awww….-me apapacharon como una bebe.

-. ¡Joder chicas nos hubieras dicho que era una pijama y nos hubiéramos traído las nuestras de piecitos!- levante la vista y Naruto había entrado por la puerta acompañado de Sai a quien tenía días que no veía.

-. Hemos invitado a los chicos para que conocieran a Yamanaka Samma.- dijo Tenten emocionada.

…Tenten, Ino.-dijo mi rubia amiga con desgana.

-. Oh así que tú eres Ino san la mejor amiga de Sakura chan- el rubio le extendió la mano. -. Un gusto- Ino le ha estrellado y le ha sonreído como tonta.

-. Llámame Ino que estamos en confianza.- Dios mío, por favor ampárala pero no la multipliques. Naruto se ha puesto colorado y asentido con la cabeza.

-. Tú debes ser Sai…-dijo con voz de excesivo interés. Voy a matarla. Gusto Ino Yamanaka- le dijo una de esas sonrisas de comerciales y el solo se limitó a darle la mano para mi tranquilidad.

-. El gusto es mío.- puso una de sus tontas sonrisas y me miro retándome. -. No sabía que alguien tan horrible como Sakura tuviese amigas tan bellas.- lo último me puesto de nervios y he temblado de la rabia.

-. Agárrame porque lo mato… - le dije a Hinata. Esta no ha reaccionado a tiempo y me le ido encima dispuesta a cobrarme su ofensa por la vía física. Le he mandado una bofetada y la esquivo a tiempo a la par que Naruto me inmovilizaba. Maldito bastardo con suerte, pero ya le llegaría su hora.

-. Vez lo que digo.- volvió a poner esa sonrisa estúpida. Ino se ha reído con ganas.

-. Pues vieras que hace eso con todos los chicos desde que tengo memoria, así que tranquilo.-

-. Ino voy a matarte…- le dije bajito. Me abalancé sobre ella pero Naruto me agarró.

-. Ni lo pienses cariño podría demandarte por ello….- me dijo -. Además sabes que me amas…-me dijo dándome una sonrisa y me calme.

Ino era rubia como el sol y tenía apariencia extranjera. Su madre era alemana y su padre japonés hijo de una alemana y un japonés a su vez. Así que tenía los genes para poder ser blanca, rubia, alta y de ojos azules como era. Inoichi e Ilse se conocieron un verano en Múnich, se enredaron en una loca aventura veraniega e Ino fue el resultado. Siempre se ha burlado sus padres que siendo medianamente adultos metieron la pata. La trajeron al mundo un 26 de septiembre de 1992 en un hospital japonés en Sapporo, Hokkaidō. Todo porque su abuela una dama de hierro inflexible había obligado a su hija a casarse con Inoichi y terminaron por azares del destino viviendo en departamentito de soltero de Inoichi, la cosa no funciono y cuando Ino tenía 8 años sus padres se divorciaron. En esa época yo la conocí, ella nunca ha sufrido por ello, de hecho pareció interesarse más en mis problemas infantiles a causa de mi enorme frente que del hecho que sus padres no viviesen juntos. Siempre he admirado esa parte de Ino, de veras que sí. Ahora ella vive con su madre a 3 cuadras de mi casa con su abuela materna y su madre, con la manutención que le manda su padre quien ahora es un prestigioso empresario de autos.

Después de calmarnos nos hemos sentado a comer. El idiota de Sai se ha sentado la mar de acaramelado con Ino; no ha dejado de esbozar su preferencia hacia el físico extranjero de mi mejor amiga y se ha dedicado a echarme en cara lo fea que soy. Sin embargo, no he dejado que me arruine mi lasaña y he comido con ganas. Todos han felicitado a Hinata y ella le ha dado el crédito a la receta de mi madre, de verdad que mi amiga es una gran cocinera.

-. Hinata chan esto esta delicioso…es incluso mejor que el rammen juro que podría comerlo toda la vida.-dijo Naruto atragantándose. La pelinegra se ha puesto colorada y ha empezado a jugar con sus dedos de vergüenza.

-. Esto… pues gra…gracias Naruto kun…- estaba tan sonrojada que daba hasta risa.

-. Dáselo…-dijo Tenten en tono desenfadado. Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron al tiempo, lo cual fue la mar de divertido. Y han empezado a discutir con la castaña. En esta pelea sin razón la voz madura y varonil irrumpió en el departamento.

-. Perdón por llegar tarde.- se disculpó -. Un paciente se complicó.- explico parcamente.

Hacía tiempo que no le veía, desde que salí del hospital para ser más precisa. Traía pijama de medico pero eso no opacaba su físico bien cuidado, tenía la tez blanca y cabello liso negro recogido en una coleta baja, dándole un aire entre atleta y artista temperamental. Las ojeras adornaban debajo de sus ojos negros carentes de emoción, iguales a los de su hermano supongo que era algo de familia. A decir verdad, y antes no me había fijado que era un hombre endemoniadamente guapo. Supongo que Tenten y Hinata lo abrían invitado.

-. Itachi sempai…-me mordí el labio cuando me dio una mirada después de sentarse a la mesa y me dedico una sonrisa.

-. Así que tú debes ser Ino…-. Extendió su mano hacia mi amiga y esta la apretó nerviosa. -. Me habían referido que eras guapa pero no te han hecho justicia…-eso la mato. -. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha…-

-. Mu…muchas gracias Uchiha san…-

-. Déjate de formalismos dime Itachi.- le dijo serio. -. ¿Cómo ha seguido mi paciente favorita…?- me pregunto con cariño y me ha hecho sonrojar.

No obstante, esa pregunta pareció desatar la mala leche general. Al menos, de la escaza población masculina. Dado que el seudo artista ha cambiado la cara drásticamente y mi rubio amigo también ¿Es que me perdí de algo?

-. Ya mejor- le dije atontada y el me dedicó otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. La punzada de la culpa me embargo entonces, me había besuqueado con su hermano en las escaleras hace unas horas.

-. Me alegra…- Tomó un bocado de lo que Hinata le había servido y exclamo -. ¡Esto está buenísimo!-

Después de ello, todos comimos en silencio. La mala leche seguía circundando pero nadie decía nada. Al idiota ese no sé qué demonios le pasaba y Naruto parecía sentirse incómodo. Me pregunto si será por eso que pasa entre Sasuke e Itachi, no importa ya lo averiguaría.

La conversación se trasladó a la sala. Ino e Itachi hablaban de lo bien que se ve Europa y de las vacaciones tan geniales que se pasan allí. El resto de nosotros se ha limitado a escucha, muy a pesar de la incomodidad notoria de algunos por la presencia de mi amigo el médico. No obstante, dado que Sai se caracteriza por ser ese tipo que siempre rompe la paz y la armonía ha decido abandonar el recinto y largarse a quien sabe dónde hecho una fiera. A lo cual, nadie por supuesto le ha prestado atención. Bueno, salvo yo.

Me pregunto la razón de su molestia. Pero he preferido no exteriorizarlo en vista que ello podría significar que me molestaran de por vida con ese idiota y la verdad no estaba como de humor para ello. Así nos quedamos conversando de trivialidades un rato y al final Tenten ha recibido una llamada –me imagino que era ese primo de Hinata- y se ha largado como alama que lleva el diablo muerta de la dicha. Naruto se ha excusado y ha dicho que tenía que preparar unas cartas para el departamento de registro para que le dejasen dar una materia en horario especial y también se ha ido. Y para mi desdicha, a Itachi sempai le ha sonado su localizador porque tenía turno en el hospital en 20 minutos.

Así las cosas, Ino y Hinata han ido al cuarto por la excusa de arreglar las maletas de Ino. Yo he decidido acompañar a Itachi sempai hasta abajo para despedirme y para agradecerle por lo del hospital, cosa que no había tenido ocasión de hacer en vista que habíamos estado muy acompañados.

-. Muchas gracias por lo del hospital pero…no tenías que hacerlo- le he dicho mientras bajaba detrás de el en la ultima escalera.

-. ¿Qué cosa?- me ha preguntado distraído.

-. Hombre pues lo de la cuenta, de verdad me ha dado un mar de vergüenza contigo…- me he sonrojado y hemos llegado a la planta baja.

-. ¡Ah! ¿Eso? No seas tonta Sakura lo hice con mucho gusto.- me sobo la cabeza de forma fraternal sin ápice de doble intención. -. Además me siento algo culpable, te has chocado conmigo la primera vez que te has desmayado.- los ojos se me aguaron un poco al recordar aquella vez.

-. No era tu culpa igual eran mis problemas femeninos y algo de estrés.- le dije.

-. Lo sé pero…- se frenó en eso.

-. ¿Pero qué…?- le he preguntado.

-. Olvídalo.- me dijo desactivando la alarma de su hermoso mini cooper. -. Cuídate mucho pequeña.- empezó a darse la vuelta para entrar en el auto.

-. ¡Sabes!.- salió de lo más profundo de mi ser. Él se detuvo al escuchar ello. -. Me alegro de haber vivido aquello, he conocido una gran persona como tu Itachi sempai...y…te considero mi amigo…-me he puesto hasta colorada ¡Joder!

-. Yo también me alegro.- ni siquiera se giró pero seguía detenido. -. También te considero mi amiga.- se giró y sonrió.

-. No suelo tener muchos amigos Pequeña…pero contigo desde ese día que nos chocamos y te desmayaste en mis brazos he sentido algo especial…- mi corazón latió fuertemente y el pulso se me puso a mil. Dios no puedes hacerme esto, él es mi amigo. -. Siento la necesidad de protegerte como a una…- mi corazón latió mil con su pausa. Por favor Dios tú no podías hacerme esto. si fueras mi hermana- dijo finalmente. Y suspire aliviada.

-. Supongo que te recuerdo a Sasuke kun…-dije sin pensar.

-. No, Sasuke es otra historia algún día hablaremos de ello.- Se giró y me dio un beso tierno en la frente apartando mis cabellos. -. Cuídate…- se montó en el auto y se despidió con la mano. Yo hice el mismo gesto, pero mi corazón seguía palpitando fuerte. Me mordí el labio y me dispuse a subir las escaleras. Al girarme nada más y nada menos el artista temperamental me esperaba sentado de brazos cruzados y con cara de mala leche.

-. Muy sentimental…-aplaudió ligeramente burlándose. Rodé mis ojos en forma de disgusto y simplemente pase de él.

-. Ahora resulta que encima de te acuestas con mi mejor amigo, duermes con Sasuke Uchiha también estas buscado metértele en la cama a Itachi…- me dijo. Habíamos llegado a la planta del segundo piso.

-. ¿Perdón?- le dije enojada. ¿Quién demonios se cree este animal?

-. Lo que has oído cariño- apreté los puños y estaba dispuesta girarme. -. ¿Y quién tira mejor?- me gire hecha una fiera.

-. No te permito que hagas esas afirmaciones.- puse mi índice levantado frente a su cara.

-. No me permites ¿Qué cosa? Sakura…-lamio mi índice de manera sensual sorprendiéndome de sobremanera.

A causa de su anterior acción, no anticipé sus movimientos y como de manera tosca me estamparía contra la pared y me besaría de manera tan posesiva, demandante y brusca. Al principio apretó mi mandíbula obligándome a besarle, luego su mano me recorrió de manera descarada.

Lo confieso me excité. Ya había experimentado la sensación de calor embargándome el cuerpo y la humedad a su vez en lugares poco decorosos con Lonely Boy. Su violencia animal al principio había hecho arder la chispa del deseo en mí. Sus manos apretaron mi trasero cargándome y lo rodee con mis piernas, debía ponerle un alto a esto o aquí no habría vuelta de hoja. Pero era difícil concentrarse siendo que besada tan bien y que sus manos eran expertas con apretar mi cuerpo con las dosis justas de violencia. Sentí mis pequeños pechos duros y quemando, Dios mío o paraba o este tipo terminaría cogiéndome en el pasillo.

Me mordisqueo los labios aun de forma animal calentando el ambiente aún más. Con su mano presiono mi seno izquierdo sensible y gemí bajo. Maldigo la hora en la que se me ocurrió ponerme un sostén deportivo, se notaba que estaba excitada por encima de la ropa.

-. Si no te cojo aquí mismo, es porque simplemente hoy te la dejare pasar….-me dijo al oído y me dejó en paz. Acto seguido se entró en su departamento y me dejo allí.

Solo tengo cuatro palabras para este idiota:

¡Que te den Cabrón!

Me recompuse como pude y subí a mi departamento. No quería pensar en lo que casi hago. El móvil sonó para mi sorpresa y se me paralizó el corazón al ver quien era...

Lonely Boy

* * *

¿Reviews?


	16. XVI

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ _bueno mi musa ha llegado hoy a las 12 de la noche y acaba de irse ahora a las 2 am después de terminar este capítulo. Me ha costado bastante escribirlos y hasta puedo decir que algunas partes son basadas en la vida real. este semestre han pasado tantas cosas. En fin no los entretengo mas. __Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XVI

Fiebre de Sábado por la noche.

Nara suri

Ino se veía despampanante en aquel vestido azul de volados con ese largo cabello rubio ahora lleno de ondas medio recogido en su perfil derecho. Sus ojos azules como el cielo habían sido perfectamente maquillados al igual que el resto de su rostro gracias a Hinata y sus piernas y muslos lucían brillantes lo cual los hacía resaltar gracias a los consejos de la cotilla de coletas. Llevaba unos tacones azules tan altos que su abuela la hubiera bajado de ellos de los pelos dándole ese toque de lolita gracias a su cara aniñada y ese escote sugerente sin rayar en lo vulgar que dejaba ver toda su espalda.

Conozco a Ino desde hace más o menos unos 8 años, es decir que he pasado casi la mitad de mi vida con ella y jamás la había visto tan esmerada en su arreglo personal y tan deslumbrante como hoy. Creo que por ello una puntada de celos me atacó al instante, ya que yo perfectamente sabía por qué y para quien lo hacía y eso no hacía más que ponerme irremediablemente celosa. Ino me lo había confesado la noche anterior mientras comíamos magdalenas de chocolate en la cama y yo le había mentido diciéndome que no me importaría, ella iba por Sai. Así que por ello, Tenten había armado todo este jaleo de ir a un club nocturno (idea con la que aun sigo en desacuerdo porque no tenemos edad para entrar) con el fin que Ino, Hinata y yo conozcamos a algunos chicos.

-. ¿Te pasa algo frentona?-. Me dijo mientras se aplicaba un poco de brillo.

Yo estaba sentada en la cama en ropa interior. Esta adicta de las redes sociales me había hecho comprarme no solo tanga que hacia juego con un sostén sino además un strapless de lentejuelas verde como mis ojos y accesorios dorados, que sinceramente no me pondría.

-. No me pasa nada.-dije entre dientes.

-.Vístete.-me miro inquisitiva mi rubia amiga.

-. ¡Es imposible que me ponga algo como eso!- me sentía avergonzada.

Me acune en la cama en posición fetal con mi cabello lleno de ganchos y papeles para conservar los rulos e hice un puchero. Cerré lo ojos hastiada cuando Ino empezó a empujarme para que me vistiera. Oí los pasos elegantes de unos tacones y posteriormente su vocecita.

-. ¿Están listas?- preguntó Hinata poniéndose los aretes dorados. Traía un vestido corto sencillo de color negro con un delgado cinturón dorado a la altura de las costillas entallando su figura. Tenía unas pulseras grandes doradas y unos tacones generosamente altos de color dorado. Los aros hechos aretes que venía poniéndose le hacían ver perfecta y el maquillaje tenue la hacía ver aun más sofisticada y hasta mayor. Parecía la esposa de magnate que va a ofrecer una cena de caridad en su mesa de 18 puestos con sus amigas.

-. ¡Sakura! ¿No te has vestido? Van a ser las 9 pm. Tenten ha quedado con Lee san para recogernos en 20 minutos y tu de cosa traes ropa interior.- parecía mi madre regañándome.

-. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir. Yo odio los clubes nocturnos. Ni siquiera puedo caminar con tacones mucho menos bailar.- me quejaba aun en posición fetal.

-. ¿Le vas a ser semejante grosería a Ino chan? ¡Levántate!- Les juro que eso si sonó como mi madre. Ino soltó una risilla tonta que me pateo aun mas los ovarios.

-. Déjala Hinata chan seguramente no quiere ir porque sabe que con su FRENTESOTA no va a conquistar nada.- me retó. Me senté en la cama y apreté los dientes.

-. A mí me parece que quien no va a pescar nada salvo una pulmonía eres tú CERDITA- habían dos cosas que Ino odiaba en el mundo. Que la llamase cerda y que la retase. Y yo había hecho las dos cosas. Ella me miró con odio y se dedico a ponerse perfume.

-. Espero que me extrañes esta noche porque no dormiré contigo sino con Sai kun.- Hinata se sonrojó al instante. Ino solo sonrió arrogante y eso de veras me rompió los ovarios. Pero no podía mostrar que me afectase. Simplemente tome el vestido y me lo puse. Este me quedaba perfectamente y me acentuaba las pocas curvas que tenia. A pesar que mis senos no eran la gran cosa si le daba amplia promoción a mi trasero.

A penas volví a sentarme Hinata me maquillo rápidamente. Estornude un par de veces con los polvos faciales y los coloretes. Mi amiga de ojos cristalinos dejo mi cara como una modelo de cualquier revista del corazón. Mis ojos verdes fueron maquillados con un tono agua marina y un delineador metálico dándome un aire de misticismo y coquetería. Mis mejillas lucían coralinas y ligeramente doradas y mi boca roja hacia resaltar mis labios de manera sensual. Me puse algo de aceite en las piernas, brazos y muslos. Hinata soltó los ganchitos dejando caer sobre mi espalda miles de risos color rosado dándole un volumen inusual a mi cabello. Ino es mi mejor amiga y la adoro pero, esta noche no podía permitir que ella cállese en las manos de Sai, así eso significase tener que seducir a ese imbécil.

-. Te vez bien niña frente.- me dijo sinceramente mi amiga, lo cual me hizo sentir algo culpable. -. Apuesto a que si tu amado te viese te haría unas cuantas cosas querida.- mi mente divago en los pocos recuerdos construidos con mi imaginación sobre nuestra cita. Sobre los besos que nos dimos y nuestro pequeño acercamiento intimo.

Ino lo sabía. No propiamente que habíamos hecho lo que hicimos sino que tuvimos una cita. Sin embargo, ya sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Lonely Boy y eso ya me quitaba un peso de encima. No obstante, tenía mis sentimientos no del todo claros y no me había atrevido a contestarle el teléfono anoche después de salir viva del ataque de Sai.

-. Gracias.- dije entre dientes mientras me acomodaba los rizos.

-. Di Whiskey- me dijo posando a mi lado para posteriormente subir la foto a sus múltiples perfiles sociales. La mire con cara de mala leche y me ha sacado de la lengua.

-. Hinata chan ¿Te sacarías una foto conmigo?- preguntó con su mejor cara de inocente. La pelinegra se encogió de hombres y se tomo la foto. Lo digo y lo sostengo, se ve tan jodidamente guapa y elegante que podría ser la hija de un primer ministro japonés.

-. Ahora ustedes dos-. Nos hizo tomarnos una foto a ambas y en eso el teléfono de Hinata sonó.

-. Es Tenten que bajemos, nos está esperando Lee san- dijo la pelinegra.

Me calce mis nuevos tacones y casi me caigo a la primera. Definitivamente estos instrumentos de tortura femenina no eran para mí. Sin embargo, al dar unos pasos más le he cogido un poco el tiro. Por lo menos, no me caigo. Bajamos a paso tranquilo para evitar que me cállese nuevamente al final llegamos y Lee san nos esperaba con una Van donde transportaban los colchones. Hizo sonar el clackson.

-. ¡Se ven guapísimas!- nos grito. Bajo de la van y nos abrió la compuerta de atrás. -. Su carruaje princesas.- Atrás se encontraba Naruto, el imbécil de Sai y quien lo dijese Sasuke.

Trague en seco al tener que subirme a una Van sin más que el piso en un vestido pegado y tacones. Hinata fue la primera en subir, quien con la mayor de las elegancias subió sin el más mínimo problema. Ino se metió con algo de dificultad pero la libró y finalmente yo después de unos cuantos problemillas logre mi cometido.

-. Agárrense fuerte llegaremos en breve.- dijo Lee san. El carro se movía estrepitosamente y yo solo cuidaba que no se viese mi ropa interior.

En la oscuridad de la parte trasera del vehículo apenas podía diferenciar las siluetas de todos los que íbamos. Naruto iba en el lado izquierdo al lado de la sonrojada Hinata quien parecía entre feliz e incómoda con el brazo de este que estaba extendido y quedaba debajo de los hombros de ella. Ino iba contenta en el lado izquierdo sacando algunas fotos al lado del remedo de artista ese. Este solo ponía una de sus estúpidas sonrisas mientras Ino la mar de contenta le enseñaba las fotografías. Él me observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras yo trababa de cubrirme con las manos y con cara de mala leche que no se me viesen las bragas. Sasuke y yo íbamos sentados en el frente, este me miraba descaradamente los hombros desnudos y las acentuadas curvas en la oscuridad de la camioneta.

Lee san conducía como un maniaco. Movía violentamente el vehículo tanto que Ino empezaba a enojarse por no poder sacar sus hermosas fotografías a lo que di gracias a Kami.

-. ¡Hey Lee no muevas tanto esta cosa Datte Bayo!- le grito Naruto quien tenía acunada a Hinata en sus brazos al evitar que esta se golpease. Esta solamente se sonrojaba.

-. ¡No grites tanto joder! ya vamos a llegar a Nashiro's así que no griten por favor que nos van a descubrir.- al parecer iban a entrarnos de forma ilegal menuda mierda ya sabía yo que los menores no podemos entrar a clubes sobre todo porque todos tenemos menos de 20 años.

Lee hablo con un par de personas y tuvimos que permanecer calladitos sin hacer ningún ruido. Ino dichosa twitteaba me imagino que nuestra odisea para pasar ilegal en una discoteca y dejaron seguir a la Van. El camino comenzó a hacerse más y más accidentado. Naruto abrazó fuertemente a Hinata para que esta no saliese volando e Ino se aferro al brazo de Sai tratando de no quedar estrellada contra la puerta. Yo me aferraba como podía con las uñas a la alfombra del piso. El carro empezó a moverse de un lado a otro y mi cabeza se estrello contra el pecho de Sasuke y sentí su perfume embriagante y el frio metálico de un collar que llevaba. Puse mis manos en sus pectorales tratando de levantarme pero el carro seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro. El me sostuvo de las costillas para que no me cállese y cerré los ojos presa del vértigo. El último movimiento el más brusco de todos, término con mis pechos chocando contra el imponente pecho del Uchiha, su aliento me golpeó de inmediato sus manos el borde de donde la espalda pierde su nombre casto y mis piernas rodeando su imponente cadera fue una imagen que Ino sobre las piernas de Sai se encargo de inmortalizar.

-. ¡Llegamos!- chilló la cotilla.

Mis ojos miraban a los de Sasuke quien puso una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoramente sexys que solo él sabia dar. Yo me sentía incomoda con sus fuertes brazos aprisionando mis caderas en esta pose tan jodidamente erótica.

-. ¡Santa Mierda! ¡Bajen rápido muchachos que estos dos quieren darse algo de acción en un coche!- yo intente levantarme y el soltó mis caderas. Ino me dio la mano y logre ponerme en pie. Acto seguido Sasuke también se levantó.

Naruto fue el primero en bajar, quien gentilmente ayudo a Hinata a bajarse tomándola de la cintura. Sai se deslizo por el piso y bajo rápido dado que el piso no le quedaba muy lejos, Ino le pidió ayuda para bajar y ese cabrón la ayudo cargándola. ¡Menuda cosa! ¡Si quieren les resto un cuarto! Sasuke bajo de la misma forma que Sai y simplemente se metió las manos en los bolsillos y me dio la espalda. ¡Que te den puto! Por no ayudarme a bajar. Naruto se ofreció gentilmente y también me tomo de la cintura haciéndome bajar sin problemas. ¡Eso si es un hombre maricotas!

-. A ver estas son sus nuevas identidades.- dijo Tenten repartiendo unas tarjetitas. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es que esta niña es mujer de algún Yakuza? Hasta ID falsos ya reparte.

-. ¿Nana Komatsu? ¡No lo puedo creer!- chilló Ino emocionada. -. ¡Mira Sakura me llamo como Hachiko!- me mostró su identificación falsa. Efectivamente salía una foto de Ino pero su nombre, número y fecha de nacimiento estaban alterados.

-. Tienes que estar de broma…- dije con un tic en mi ojo izquierda. -. ¿Nana Osaki?-

-. ¡Sí! ¿No es genial? Como Ino chan escribe fanfiction de NANA pensé que sería divertido cambiar sus nombres por los de los personajes.- dijo contenta la cotilla en la penumbra.

-. Esta es la cosa más friki que has hecho este año- Sai la miró con reprobación. -. ¿Ichinose Takumi? ¿Estás de broma cierto?- dijo el remedo de artista.

-. ¡Cierren la boca! Yo me llamo Okazaki Shinichi Datte bayo.-dijo Naruto.

Layla-. Dijo Hinata presa de la vergüenza.

-. ¿Qué clase de estúpida broma seudo friki es esta? -. Cuestiono Sasuke con cara de mala leche. -. Se supone que hoy me llamo Ren Honjo.- me sonroje al instante. Juro que algún día moleré a golpes a Tenten.

-. Dejen de quejarse niñitas es eso o no entrar a Nashiro's- sentencio la castaña en la penumbra.

Todos guardamos silencio y le seguimos. Todavía no entiendo porque tuvimos que entrar escondidos en una camioneta si bien o mal teníamos identificaciones, falsas pero identificaciones. Sin embargo no quería iniciar otra discusión tonta y me limite a caminar. Nuestro tacones resonaban en el hormigón del puso y llegamos a una especie de puerta trasera. Lee san se adelanto. Toco un par de veces, y le abrió un hombre de más o menos un metro ochenta de estatura y de contextura gruesa vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Se saludaron familiarmente y nos dejaron pasar. Entramos a una especie de bodega y finalmente hubo un poco de luz.

Ino se acomodo un poco el pelo, ya que se le había soltado un poco la media cola que llevaba a causa del movimiento de la Van. Sin embargo, seguía perfecta y eso me daba un poco de celos. Hinata también acomodo su cabello liso y negro. Con ayuda de un espejo se retoco un poco los labios y seguía hecha una modelito. Yo me limite a subirme un poco el vestido y repasarme el pelo hacia atrás. Tenten se veía guapa no traía coletas como siempre sino su cabello completamente liso que le llegaba casi al trasero adornado solo por un sobrerito brillante y un vestido bastante genero en escote y totalmente descubierto en la espalda, se veía bastante sexy la verdad. Traía tacones como todas nosotras.

Naruto se le veía relajado. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y traía unas zapatillas convers la mar de normales. Unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos, una camiseta y encima una camisa a cuadros dándole un look tipo leñador dándole un toque muy sexy. Sasuke se veía jodida y condenadamente sensual. Traía un pantalón de dril negro y una camisa del mismo color con algunos botones sueltos dejando su pecho a la vista adornado por una cadena. Su cabello alborotado con ese típico de peinado que parecía decir "acabo de coger" zapatos negros cerrados y manillas en sus muñecas. Cuatro palabras ¡Esta como un tren! Sai en cambio se veía bastante decentito para ser él. Traía un pantalón color crema, una camisa azul de rayas delgadas verticales blancas y unas Vans a cuadros y unas placas estilo militar. Ok… ok… lo admito se veía la mar de bueno. Lee san tenía una camisa de cuadros verde, vaqueros y convers también. Sin embargo no molaba tanto como los tres anteriores.

Dejamos de caminar al toparnos con otra puerta. Lee san se despidió del tipo cuyo nombre creo que era algo como Gay y Lee san le decía Sensei. Este le dio una botella bonita parecida a un perfume de color rosa de entre las miles que habían en esa bodega y le dijo algo como que "cortesía de la casa" la puerta se abrió y lo que vería a continuación seria una de esas imágenes que te dejan sin aliento y recordaras para toda la vida.

Tres niveles con mesas, un cuarto con un Dj haciendo mezclas y el primero con una pista de baile iluminada por miles de luces. La música estaba a decibeles infrahumanos y olía a champagne por todos lados. Hombres y mujeres movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de música norteamericana que nunca había escuchado en mi vida pero hacia que mi cuerpo quisiese moverse allí. Nos abrimos paso entre ellos y un mesero vestido solo con sus bóxers y un pequeño corbatín nos guió a una de las mesas. Ino y Tenten parecieron muy felices cotilleando sobre el derrier del hombre y su gran espalda. Al final nos sentamos en una mesa y el chico nos trajo unos vasos con liquido amarillo de manera sensual y Tenten le dio una nalgada.

-. ¡Papacito!- gritó. Todos la miramos con reprobación.

-. Compórtate que aun ni has bebido.- sentenció Lee san. -. Por cierto mi nombre es Rock Lee un gusto Yamanaka San, Tenten me ha hablado mucho de ti-. Él le extendió la mano a Ino y esta le dio un apretón.

-. Dime Ino Lee San, que estamos en confianza.- dijo ella de manera desparpajada. -. Por cierto gracias por traernos.- agrego.

-. No es nada.- dijo Lee

En ese instante una mujer vestida con un bikini les trajo a los chicos un trago marrón. Esta se porto bastante acaramelada con los muchachos y hasta se le sentó en las piernas a Naruto a lo que Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y Lee san y Sai estaban al borde de la carcajada. A Hinata pareció incomodarle la situación lo mismo que al afectado. Tenten seguía mirando a los hombres en ropa interior que veía sirviendo las mesas mientras tomaba a sorbos pequeño el liquido amarillo que nos había traído el mesero.

-. ¿Qué es?- pregunto oliendo un poco el vaso que hedía a alcohol.

-. Vodka de vainilla y zumo de naranja.- me contesto la castaña. Al escuchar esto Ino se tomo el vaso de un sorbo y yo la mire con reprobación.

-. Ino…- le dije.

-. Es solo un traguito…-me dijo.

-. No te lo tomes tan rápido HERMOSURA es bastante fuerte.- le dijo acarameladamente el remedo de artista para hacerme enojar. Naruto, Tente y Lee san comenzaron a silbar al oír esto.

-. A mí me parece que aquí se está cocinando algo…- dijo Naruto haciendo un muy mal comentario. Le pegue un sorbo a mi vodka.

-. Invítala a bailar galán- animaba Lee san para mi desgracia. Ino se sonrojo al instante y bebió la mitad de mi vodka.

-. ¿Quieres ir?- le dio una sonrisa idiota de esas que solo él da. Ino se bebió la otra mitad.

-. Claro, vamos.- acto seguido ambos se levantaron y este la agarro de la mano despertando mis ¿celos?

-. ¿Hinata te vas a tomar eso?- pregunte de repente. Necesitaba algo fuerte para pasar el trago. Ella negó con la cabeza y me engullí de un solo sorbo el contenido.

El mesero en ropa interior volvió enseguida con una hielera para meter la botella rosa. Tomo los vasos vacios e iba a retirar el de Sai quien había dejado, yo le dije que no bajo y bebí el contenido. Era amargo y puro pero me callo bien, necesitaba algo fuertecito.

-. ¿Sakura estas bien?- me susurro bajito Hinata algo preocupada.

-. No, en lo absoluto. Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida.- le dije bajo.

Pasados unos 10 minutos Lee san aprovecho y abrió la botella. Solo quedábamos para entonces Hinata, Naruto, Lee y yo en la mesa, dado que Tenten había ido tras el mesero y Sasuke había desaparecido. Nos sirvió a cada uno en una copa y yo volví a bebérmelo de un sorbo. Sabía a soda y era bastante agradable.

-. Sabe a soda.- dije.

-. Pero no es vino de consagrar así que deja de beber tan rápido…- me dijo él imbécil que había vuelto.

-. ¿A ti que putas te importa?- le voltee los ojos cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-. No se demoraron nada.- dijo Lee san tratando de romper la tensión.

-. Sabes que no se me da bien eso de bailar- asevero el castaño.

-. Pero si bailas bien Sai kun podemos bailar de nuevo más tarde…- dijo mi rubia amiga.

-. Claro hermosa.- le sonrió y le sirvió una copa con la bebida sabor a soda.

Creo que me bebí unas tres copas mas, cuando asteada de los intentos de filtreo de Ino con Sai le dije a Lee san que si quería bailar. Este como idiota me dijo que si y bajamos a la pista baile. Sonaba una canción que había escuchado un par de veces en casa de Ino de una norteamericana excéntrica que usaba vestidos de carne y todo tipo de creaciones raras, la melodía era pegajosa y decía algo como "Just Dance" y me puse a bailar con Lee san la mar de normal.

Nunca he sido una bailarina excepcional, de hecho tengo una pésima coordinación y algo de arritmia con respecto a la música. Pero al parecer los traguitos de más me habían soltado un poco el cuerpo y hasta bailaba bien con los tacones. Lee san era una buena pareja. No se acercaba mucho, no intentaba manosearme y tampoco filtreaba conmigo. No era como esos chicos del instituto que siempre querían restregar sus partes contra nuestros traseros y tratar de tocar así fuese una teta. Sin duda también era una gran persona y sabia yo le gustaba. Sin embargo, era irremediablemente feo y mi corazón pertenecía a otro hombre. O por lo menos eso creía.

Ino me encontró en la pista y venia con el imbécil. Me abrazo la mar de feliz y apestaba fuertemente a alcohol.

-. ¿Has estado bebiendo? – le pregunte.

-. Solo un par de Whiskeys cariño.- me dijo. -. Hazme un favor Sakura…- me dijo al oído. Y llamo a Sai y a Lee san.

-. Hey chicos cambiemos de parejas un rato. Quiero bailar con Lee san.- ¿A esta qué diantres le pasa? La mire con sorpresa. Ellos solo asintieron.

-. ¿Qué coño te pasa?- le dije al oído.

-. Habla con él intenta sacarle si le gusto, por favor. Nos vemos en la mesa.- me dijo al oido. -. Miren chicos "On the floor" de Jlo.- Acto seguido se alejo con Lee san y nos dejo solos.

Estaba parado con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y el deseo centellándole en las pupilas. Se relamió los labios y me extendió la mano.

-. ¿Bailamos?- creo que ya estaba lo suficientemente ebria porque le dije que sí.

Al principio todo iba normal. El no estaba tan cerca y bailábamos normal. Sin embargo, el alcohol me tenía algo contentilla y fui yo quien busque su cercanía. El se acerco más y puso sus manos en mi cadera y sentí su aliento en el cuello. La canción cambio a otro de ritmo más lento y mi trasero rosaba su entrepierna. Empezó besándome el cuello ligeramente y no lo detuve. Me dedique a vivir el momento y me deje llevar. Cerré los ojos y sentí que en esa pista solo estábamos él y yo. Sentí como aquella vez nos besamos en el sofá. Para mí no era Sai quien me besaba la piel sino Lonely boy. Me beso la nuca y me busco la boca. Sus manos tocaban descaradamente mi cuerpo y sentía como se me calentaba el ambiente. Su lengua exploraba bien mi cavidad y nuestros labios se besaban con deseo frenético tanto que me robaba el aliento. Él, Lonely boy siguió su recorrido y me mordisqueo levemente la oreja. Y allí al oír su voz desperté del sueño.

verdad me pondría más que en verdad pensaras en mí cuando me estás besando de esa manera.- me besaba la parte posterior. -. Sin embargo, no le quita lo erótico a que te calientes pensando en otro tipo mientras me dejas manosearte a mi antojo.-se sonrió.

-. Cierra la boca.- le dije.

-. Tu amiguita sabe ser intensa.- me dijo. Me di la vuelta y le tome la cara.

-. ¿Ah sí?- levante una ceja. -. A mí me parece que la adulabas mucho para venir a decirme que es una intensa.-le obligue a mirarme.

-. Alguien esta celosa…- intento besarme pero no me deje. -. Es guapísima no te lo niego pero… a mí me gustan más las de tu tipo… virgencita.- intentaba seguir besándome.

-. Ino puede vernos, además sabes que me interesa otro y él es tu mejor amigo.- le voltee el rostro y él me obligó a mirarle.

-. Tú deseas esto más que yo…Sakura…- me besó bruscamente.

-. No quiero Sai…- me despegue de sus labios.

-. Pero yo si…-

-. No…- seguía tratando de besarme.

-. Si…-

-. No…- al me apretó fuerte y me beso a la fuerza.

No sé de dónde ni cómo saque valor para hacerlo pero mi mano termino contra su cara y salí corriendo al otro lado de la pista. Esta situación se me está saliendo de las manos. Necesitaba tomar algo fuerte y ya.


	17. XVII

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ me he sentido algo motivada a escribir después de leer sus reviews. Espero que les guste el pequeño lime saisaku. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. _

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__ Contenido sexual leve (lime), lenguaje maduro y comportamiento inadecuado._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo_

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XVII

Love me tonight.

Nara suri

Mi billetera estaba en cartera de Ino así que necesitaba subir y corría el riesgo de toparme con ese imbécil. El cabrón degenerado ese seguro debía de haber subido a seguir endulzándole el oído para molestarme. Sin embargo, no podía mostrar que ello me afectaba. Así que intempestivamente giré mis tacones hasta la escalera subí sin dificultar los pisos ¡Joder! Parase que ya los estoy dominando.

Ino se veía aburrida removiendo el zumo de naranja con vodka de vainilla que al parecer han vuelto a traer. Lee san y Tenten conversaban animadamente tratando de integrar a mi rubia amiga. Al parecer Hinata y Naruto se habían ido a bailar y gracias a Dios ese desgraciado no había asomado sus narices por ahí. Tome un vodka y me senté de nuevo, rebusque de manera calmada mi billetera en el bolso de Ino y mi móvil. La Yamanaka se giro hacia a mí y se vio animada.

-. ¿Y bien?- me pregunto la mar de feliz y un deje de culpa me atacó.

-. Aléjate de ese imbécil Ino, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- saque unos cuantos billetes y me los metí como pude en el sostén.

-. ¿¡Qué? ¿¡Porqué? ¡Sakura no seas envidiosa!- chilló. Pero Lee san y la cotilla parecieron no habernos oído por el ruido.

-. Ya de lo dije solo aléjate de él.- me pare de la mesa llevándome el vaso.

-. ¿¡Pero dime porqué?- me gritaba.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, ella me siguió. Sus pasos eran algo torpes porque al parecer estaba bebida. No obstante, podía seguirme y casi llega a atraparme hasta que por primera vez Tenten hizo algo bueno por su vida y se la llevo Dios sabe dónde. Yo sin detenerme me fui hasta una barra gigante en el primer piso y le pedí al camarero lo más fuerte que tuviese. Me sirvió un liquido griseo con sabor a fresa le pregunte como se llamaba y me dijo "orgasmo" me reí bajito y seguí bebiendo estaba delicioso aun que al final se le sentía un fuerte gusto a alcohol.

-. Un jack daniel's en las rocas y otro de esos para la señorita.- yo a penas había terminado el vaso e iba a negarme al trago.

-. ¿Sasuke kun?- dije desconcertada pensando que el alcohol me había jugado una mala pasada.

-. Hpm…-fue lo único que me contesto. En ese momento el camarero puso el líquido café frente a él y a mí de nuevo el vaso de líquido grisáceo.

-. Gracias- atine a decir con una sonrisa tonta.

-. No seas tan molesta.- eso me pareció grosero pero no dije nada.

Ambos bebimos en silencio, sin quitarnos la vista de encima. Se veía jodidamente guapo tanto que hasta lastimaba la vista. Pedimos un par de trago más. El parecía no saciarse y yo me sentía ya medio mareadita. Sin embargo, quería borrar el recuerdo de Sai esa noche.

-. Necesito algo mas fuerte…- soltó sin más.

-. Yo también…- dije.

Él me tomo de la mano y dejo unos cuantos billetes en la barra. Caminamos rápidamente y me sorprendí de no haberme caído. Nos metimos en el baño de hombres pero eso no pareció importarme. A penas entramos todos los chicos salieron y me chiflaban al salir. Creo que pensaron que íbamos a coger o algo así. Sasuke sacó una papeleta blanca del bolsillo de su pantalón negro. Tenía estampada la bolsita una mariposa negra digna de hacérsela de tatuaje, saco un poco de polvo dentro del empaque sobre el mesón de los lavaba manos con ayuda de una tarjeta y formo una línea. Tomo un billete lo hizo un rollito y se metió el polvo por la nariz. Sentí como si la borrachera se me bajase al estomago.

Se restregó un poco la nariz e hizo otra línea con la tarjeta.

-. ¿Quieres un poco?- me preguntó y yo no sabía que responderle.

-. ¿Qué es?- fue lo único sensato que salió de mi boca. El sonrió zancarrón.

-. Ala de mariposa, Sakura.- fue lo único que me dijo. Me extendió el rollito. -. Es cocaína de primera es lo fuertecito que necesitas.- me dijo de manera sexy.

No sé de dónde saque el valor pero tome el billete enrollado y me agache un poco sobre los lavamanos con el billete y aspire el polvillo blanco. Sabía que estaba mal pero al diablo con eso. Me restregué un poco la nariz. Sentía como si fuese a estornudar, pero un golpe de euforia me subió a una nube de una sola vez.

Me sentía rara y más despierta que nunca. Una risa loca empezó a llegar. Sasuke y yo nos reímos como un par de idiotas. Me carcajeaba tanto que termine sentaba sobre el mesón de los lavados y no sé cómo demonios de un momento a otro me estaba besando con Sasuke. No sentía culpas ni remordimientos, solo me sentía jodidamente feliz y Sasuke me besaba con avidez. Sentí sus manos en el zipper de mi vestido y sentí como bajaba poco a poco. Yo solo me reía era divertido. Le quite las manos de mi espalda y seguí besándole. Besaba muy bien.

-. Muévete Sakura se acabo la fiesta…- presa de la euforia vi a Sai parado ante mí y Sasuke ya no estaba.

-. ¡Sai! ¿Qué coño haces aquí?- me reía echándole los brazos encima.

-. Eso debería preguntarte yo- me quito los brazos de su cuello y yo volví a echárselos.

-. Tengamos sexo aquí.- le dije intentando besarle. El puso sus manos en mi espalda sobre el zipper.

-. Tentadora oferta…- me subió el zipper completamente. -. Pero debo declinar….- Me empujo hacia afuera tomándome de la mano. -. Te llevare a casa antes de que hagas alguna otra tontería.- me arrastraba por toda la discoteca mientras yo solo me reía.

-. ¡Pues que te den!- le grité. Mientras me solté de su agarre y corrí perdiéndome entre la multitud.

Corrí muerta de risa hacia la barra y pedí otro orgasmo. Mientras lo preparaban Tenten me sorprendió por la espalda y le di un abrazo efusivo muerta de risa. Ino llego con ella estaba tan borracha como una cuba que no me pregunto nada sobre Sai ni nada. Nos tomamos unos tragos y nos reíamos. Tenten diviso a unos amigos suyos y decidió que debía presentárnoslo.

Se veían americanos por sus cuerpos fornidos, sus teses blancas y sus ropas. El primero era castaño y parecía un muñecón de gym que solo come batidos de proteína. Media cerca de 1.87 y tenía el cabello castaño revuelto, unos músculos de acero una cara que dice "FOLLAME" en mayúsculas. El otro chico era pelirrojo. Sus ojos eran agua marina, tenia grandes ojeras y usaba delineador se veía peligro con las cejas rapadas y la frente tatuada con un gran kanji rojo que decía "amor" y finalmente el ultimo chico era un castaño de pelo largo, rasgos finos y con unos grandes ojos perlas que me recordaron tanto a Hinata.

Caminamos de manera relajada y a pasa seguro.

-. Hola guapo no sabría que vendrías…- le dio un beso bastante mojado al hombre del pelo largo y se acomodo en sus piernas mi amiga la cotilla. -. ¿Qué hay chicos?- seguía manoseandose con el hombre de ojos perla.

-. Si quiera suban a la cabina del dj que no queremos ver sus porquerías…-el hombre castaño musculoso.

-. No llores nenas, que les he traído unas amigas…- dijo ella. -. Mira esta rubia preciosa de pechos grandes es mi gran ídolo Ino Yamanaka que está de visita acá en Tokio– se paró y haló a Ino hacia el par de hombres.

-. Un gusto…-dijo ella.

-. Gaara…- le dedico una mirada fría e indiferente.

-. Kankuro- este la miro de arriba abajo como si fuese carne.

-. Y esta belleza de ojos verdes y rulos rosas es mi nueva compañera Sakura Haruno.- el pelirrojo ni se inmuto y el castaño solo me miro admirando mis curvas.

-. Mucho gusto…- sonreí tontamente presa del ala de mariposa.

chicas el es Neji Hyugga. El primo de Hinata…- estaba totalmente encima de él. Allí recordé la anécdota del chica que vendía cerrillas, con razón era que se parecía tanto Hinata.

En ese momento se acerco una chica su cuerpo era sencillamente espectacular. Era jodidamente delgada pero tenía tantas curvas como una carretera. Sus brazos completamente tonificados y piernas largas y marcadas. Traía un vestido plateado de manga larga totalmente entallado al cuerpo pero dejando toda la espalda descubierta y nos mostraba el drago tatuado que recorría toda su espalda. Sus tacones median cerca de 15 centímetros y eran llenos de escarcha plateada. Sus pelo era un monto de rulos un poco debajo de los hombros.

-. Han visto a mi Shika… no lo encuentro.- estaba disgustada. Al parecer no encontraba a su chico.

-. No seas grosera Temari… Saludas a nuestras nuevas amigas. Ino y Sakura.- dijo el Kankuro.

-. Disculpen chicas no suelo ser así. Me llamo Sabaku no Temari. ¿Son amigas de Tenten verdad?- dijo ella con una sonrisa preciosa.

-. Haruno Sakura…-le extendí la mano y la estrecho.

-. Ino Yamanaka…- dijo mi amiga que también le extendió la mano.

-. Tenten dime que no es cierto- Abrió la boca gigantescamente. -. ¿¡Tu? ¿¡Tu? ¡¿Tu eres Ino Yamanka? ¿Tu eres Yazawa Mayu?- estaba al borde del infarto. Ino solo sonreía tontamente.

-. Así es…-dijo ella.

-. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Santa mierda! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!- abrazaba a Ino como si su vida dependiese de ello. -. Es decir… eres tú… es decir sabia que estabas en Tokio pero nunca pensé que vendrías a mi discoteca…- estaba visiblemente emocionada. -. Yo soy tu mayor fan Yamanaka Sama.- la miraba y la miraba.

-. Tienes que tomarte una foto conmigo por favor… te lo ruego…- todos la miraron con pena ajena. Ino saco su cámara y mas chilló la rubia. Se la dio al muchacho de los músculos y amabas se tomaron la foto.

-. Esto amerita una celebración las invito a lo que quieran mujeres.- y nos dirigimos a la barra de nuevo.

Allí estábamos bebiendo todas. Hasta Tenten había abandonado los brazos de su hombre para venir a tomarse un tequila triple. Yo me dedicaba a hacer fondo blanco y a hablar. No preguntéis como pero ahora si que nos pusimos jarras. Bailábamos al ritmo de un tal pitbull con una canción que decía algo como "Let's do it tonight" bailábamos sobre la barra descalzas con los tacones en la mano y gritábamos la letra. Era un completo show pero qué demonios, esta discoteca era de temari y ella hacia lo que le parecía. Era suya junto a sus hermanos el par de muñecones Kankuro y Gaara que eran sus hermanos.

En ese momento recuerdo que la música hizo una pausa el teléfono de Temari sonó al parecer era al tal Shika. Lanzó un par de maldiciones y dijo no contestare. Lonely boy me marcó también pero también lr colgué. La canción cambio a una llamada telephone que molaba un montón de beyonce y Lady Gaga sino recuerdo mal.

Gritábamos presas del alcohol y en mi caso de la combinación de cocaína y alcohol. La canción me caía como anillo al dedo. Bailábamos como gatas en celo en nuestro regocijo etílico. Cerré los ojos sintiendo la canción y sentí sus brazos cargándome y su hombro en mi abdomen. Sentí su perfume a hombre que me bajo después de pasar por toda la multitud a la puerta del establecimiento.

-. ¿Puedes caminar?- me preguntó Sai.

-. Claro que si idiota ¿Por qué me has bajado si me la estaba pasando la mar de bien?-le pregunte. Sin tacones era bastante más baja que él.

-. Me han mandado a buscarte. Tu amorcito no está feliz con tu comportamiento de esta noche.- Me encaró.

-. ¿Es que le has dicho que me has manoseado como has querido bailando? ¿O más bien le has hablado de mi propuesta sexual?- definitivamente el alcohol me daba valor.

-. Cierra la boca. Nos vamos a casa apestas a tequila.- me quito los tacones y los sostuvo. Salimos del la bulliciosa discoteca y nos encontrábamos en la acera. Afuera donde había un par de putas, dos muñecones vestidos de negros que parecían ser los porteros y un par de chicas fumando.

-. Dame mis zapatos.- fue lo único que le dije. Él me arrojo los tacones y me los calce. Y me dirigí hacia adentro. El tiro de mi brazo fuertemente y me arrastro unos cuantos centímetros.

-. ¿Algún problema señorita?- preguntaron los porteros.

-. Ninguno… mi chica esta algo borracha ya saben. Solo la llevare a casa. Cariño vámonos…- me dijo la mar de acaramelado.

-. No corazón quiero quedarme…-le segui el juego.

-. Pero mi feita hermosa ven…-me cargo de nuevo. -. Me susurro o te callas o mañana mismo se entera tu adorado Lonely boy todas las cosas tan placenteras que no te has solo dejado hacer de mi sino del idiota de Sasuke.- me helé.

Al poco tiempo llego un taxi. El me abrió la puerta y subí a regañadientes. Miraba por la ventana al parecer los efectos del alcohol estaban cesando. Me sentía furica y con ganas de pegarle por imbécil y por cabrón.

-. Cambia esa cara que te he salvado de humillarte más públicamente…- golpeo ligeramente mi pierna. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada. -. Porque créeme fea si como bailas tiras se le baja la erección a cualquiera…- enrojecí violentamente y el conductor soltó una risilla.

-. ¿Y a ti que más te da?- le espete molesta.

-. El alcohol te da muy pero muy mala leche…- el solo sonrió y me recorrió un impulso inmenso por besarle. Quería demostrarle que no era ninguna santurrona tonta.

-. Sai…- me acerque a él. un imbécil…-le susurre amagando besarle.

Me beso al instante y algo en mi se incendio por dentro. Sentí como si mi sangre fuese un monton de lava que me quemaba las venas. Era adrenalina, deseo, droga y alcohol. El acabo nuestro pequeño momento separándose de mí y mirando a la ventana. Yo hice lo mismo y al poco tiempo llegamos a Konoha.

Él pago el taxi y agradecí mentalmente por ello porque no llevaba nada salvo mi móvil conmigo. Ambos descendimos del vehículo y cruzamos la reja. Subimos al mismo paso las escaleras. El como era de esperarse iba a entrar a su casa y yo recordé que no tenia llaves de la mía.

-. Puedes pasar si quieres…-me dijo la mar de normal. -. Te hare un café a ver si te baja esa jarra que traes…-se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta.

-. No estoy borracha.- le conteste estábamos como a dos metros de distancia.

-. Da igual eso dicen todos los borrachos.- sonrió.

Di un par de zancadas y le bese tan demandante y posesiva como no lo había hecho nunca. Él se sorprendió al principio pero me siguió el ritmo al poco tiempo. Sus manos se sostenían de mis omoplatos y yo enredaba las mías en su pelo. Entramos a la casa sin dejar de besarnos él cerró la puerta con uno de sus brazos y terminamos sobre el sofá. Ese mismo sofá donde su mejor amigo me había llevaba al orgasmo. Recordé eso mientras el se comía a besos mi cuello. Una punzada de culpa me recorrió y el pareció notarlo.

Se metió a la cocina sin decir una palabra y me dejo desarreglada sobre el sofá.

-. ¿Por qué paras?- le recrimine sabiendo bien el porqué.

-. Tienes que ver tu cara, parece que te estuviera violando.- el abrió la llave del fregadero y puso un poco de agua en la tetera.

-. No es así…yo…-me senté sobre el sofá.

-. No pasa nada Sakura…supongo que quieres que sea especial.-

No sabía si era el alcohol. No sabía si era la cocaína. No sabía si era un sentimiento naciente o si era una mera calentura de momento. No sabía realmente. Pero lo quería. Ahí y en ese momento. Mis tacones resonaron en el piso.

-. El café…- le bese fugazmente. -. El café puede esperar…- apagué la estufa pero se encendió otra llama.

Él me levanto del piso y me cargo a la par que me besaba. Me saque los tacones y se me subió un poco el vestido al tener mis piernas aprisionadas a sus caderas. Me llevo a su cuarto y me deposito en la cama sin misericordia. Eso solo encendió más el deseo en mi interior y mis manos tiraron de su camisa buscando la humedad de su boca. Era excitante sentir su lengua contra la mía y un calor recorría mi cuerpo. Desabotone su camisa mientras seguíamos besándonos y enterré mis uñas contra su blanca espalda mientras él no le daba misericordia a mi cuello.

Me sentó rápidamente en la cama. Sus besos recorrieron mis hombros y la parte alta de mi espalda. Acomodó mi cabello en mi lado izquierdo y lentamente bajo el zipper de mi vestido totalmente. Me mordisqueo el lóbulo derecho y bajo el vestido hasta mi cintura. Deslizo su boca por mi espalda y soltó el seguro de mi sostén permitiéndole recorrer con besos toda mi columna. Yo solo disfrutaba del coctel de sensaciones que él me brindaba al recorrer cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Sentí la humedad saliendo de mi interior y lo supe estaba excitada. Bajo mis tirantes y dejo mis pequeños pechos al descubierto. Sai los masajeo suavemente arrancándome un par de suspiros y los sentí endurecerse. Él halo de ellos con más presión de la esperada y me arranco un gemido autentico y sonoro.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Sai se detuvo. Recogió su camisa y me la puso encima.

-. No es lo correcto- me dijo. Al salir del cuarto.

Eso solo me dejo de dos formas: desconcertada y excitada.

* * *

Usted deciden gente. Lemmon o no lemmon el siguiente capítulo.

¿Reviews?


	18. XVIII

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ A petición del publico hay lemmon .No sean tan rudas (os) no suelo escribir lemmons asi que espero no haberme mandado el moco de mi vida. Por otro lado feliz navidad a todos y todas con mucho cariño. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. _

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__ Contenido sexual explicito (lemmon), lenguaje maduro y comportamiento inadecuado (?)._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo_

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XVIII

Need you Now.

Nara suri

Yo no entendía sus razones. Su negativa. Dispuesta a encararle había salido del cuarto descalza con los calzones viscosos. Me sentía excitada, enojada, frustrada y húmeda, debo decir que también algo nerviosa. Él bebía una cerveza sobre el sofá con la mirada perdida. Se veía guapo con el pelo revuelto y con el torso descubierto. Sai no era un tipo realmente musculoso pero era bastante grande tenia los músculos marcados y era realmente alto.

-. ¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?-me había sacado el vestido y me abotone su camisa.

-. No me pasa nada.- bebió un sorbo largo. -. Vete a dormir.- me dijo con sorna. Tenía un tatuaje en el brazo cosa de la que jamás me había percatado.

-. Eres un idiota.- camine hacia él y me senté a su lado.

Me ofreció una cerveza y yo la acepte. Y allí estábamos semidesnudos sobre un sofá esperando a que el uno le háblese al otro con el calor veraniego. Esperando una pequeña caricia, un roce adrede que encendiera de nuevo lo que ya se había prendido. Sai se mordía los labios y yo jugaba con los míos. Y al final en un acto lleno de estupidez y desbordada de pasión ambos nos besamos con vehemente necesidad. Desesperados y torpes enredábamos nuestras lenguas. Sus manos se colaron dentro de su camisa y volvió a masajear mi pecho endurecido por el calor del momento yo agarraba su desordenado cabello con desesperación. Se separo de mí de nuevo pero nuestras caras estaban aun cerca unidas por nuestras frente.

-. No puedo.- saco sus manos de mi pecho y las posó en mi cara.

-. Yo lo quiero Sai…-le buscaba los labios y el agitado me detenía.

-. Olvídalo yo no seré responsable de esto- iba a pararse pero no lo deje.

-. Lo necesito…-rogué. Tomé su mano no se que con qué valor y la metí dentro de mi ropa interior. Él me rozó suavemente a lo que respondí estremeciéndome involuntariamente. necesito…- le dije en un suspiro y allí se fue a la mierda el control.

Saco sus dedos de mi ropa interior y me cargo tomándome de los muslos. Era tan demandante y fuerte que hasta me costó seguir su ritmo. Me deposito de nuevo en la cama a la par que sus labios estrujaban fuertemente los míos. Acto seguido jugueteó con mi pecho derecho sobre su camisa y veía como se mercaba mi pequeño botoncito preso de excitación.

-. Si vas a detenerme tienes tiempo….- amasaba mi pecho a su antojo de manera descarada.

Yo solo me sentía extasiada mientras él abría los botones y me sonroje violentamente. Me miraba de manera deseosa y animal y parecía deleitarse con cada una de mis expresiones faciales al verme desnuda ya sin su camisa. Antes de posar sus labios sobre mi pecho duro prefiero grabar en su mente cada una sensaciones.

Primero mi seno izquierdo lo masajeo suavemente yo cerré los ojos hecha un coctel de sensaciones y gemí sonoramente cuando tiró de el de manera brusca. Uso sus dos palmas y masajeo ambos rápidamente haciéndome suspirar y respirar de manera entre cortada. Sentí como la humedad me había hecha su presa y tenía mis muslos pegajosos. Me mordisqueo el cuello sin dejar de estimularme. A lo que yo gemía bajito y respiraba torpemente. Jamás había deseado algo con tanta necesidad como en ese momento. Era como una sed insaciable de él que me hizo aferrarme a su espalda.

Sabía lo que hacía. Todo era perfectamente consciente y consentido. Yo lo había buscado y querido. Sai se ocupaba de mis pechos succionándolos hábilmente terminando con la poca de cordura que me quedaba. A lo que después bajo su boca a lo largo de mi esternón y delineo mis costillas con la punta de su lengua dando unas sensaciones bastante intensas que exteriorice enterrando mis pequeñas uñas en su espalda. Luego bajo a mi vientre del que se ocupo de con una devoción casi que religiosa, haciéndome relajar de una manera que no pensé que fuese posible. No obstante cuando llego al elástico de mis bragas me tense al instante.

-. ¿Quieres parar?- me dijo en una súplica.

-. No…- el subió hasta mi boca de nuevo y me beso fugazmente. solo que…ya me…bueno tu sabes.- parecía una niña tonta. Desasiendo el terreno ganado como mujer fatal ante sus ojos. Es decir todo mi esfuerzo por no ser una santurrona se había ido a la basura.

-. Además de fea…eres bastante tonta…- en un gesto cariñoso beso mi frente. Ahora yo estaba encima de él. Lo que aprovechaba para manosearme el trasero. -. Si hiciese eso ahora probablemente te dolería y bastante.- mordisqueaba mi lóbulo. -. Además estoy dándote tiempo para arrepentirte…- me masajeo suavemente un pecho y yo me dedique a sentir cada roce con los ojos cerrados sentada sobre su ingle haciéndome sentir la excitación de su miembro.

Volvió a ponerse encima de mí y a su vez a bajar por mi torso desnudo con solo la punta de su lengua. Llego de nuevo al elástico de la diminuta tanga que Ino me había hecho comprar esta mañana. No me la quito sino que siguió su recorrido sobre ella lamiendo la humedad que se despenaría de ella tensándome cada vez más. También lamio mis muslos internos pero allí estaba demasiado tensa cosa que el noto.

-. Tranquila- me calmó. -. Relaje un poco…es sexo no tortura china…-el chistecito estaba de mas.

Se puso sobre mí y me beso de manera sorpresiva. Sus manos se posaron en los elásticos y bajaron mi última pieza de ropa lentamente. Yo no respondí a su beso y él dejo de besarme. Mi cara estaba totalmente carmesí presa de la vergüenza.

Él se arrodillo delante de mí y me miraba de manera lesiva. Sai desabrocho el cinturón y se abrió los pantalones sacándoselos completamente. Sabía lo que vendría. Yo me cubrí con mis manos instintivamente, Sai solo rompió a reír.

-. ¿Oye de verdad cuántos años tienes?- dijo en mal chiste. -. Dime algo y se sincera…- quito mis manos que se impregnaron de ese líquido viscoso y lamia mis dedos. -. ¿De verdad eres virgen?- yo me sonrojé.

-. Claro que si idiota…- apreté los dientes.

El imbécil me tomo las piernas y las subió a sus hombros. Abrió mi pequeño sexo con sus manos y lo toco suavemente sin el menor pudor. Sentía un hormigueo constante recorriendo cada parte.

-. ¿Nunca te has masturbado?- enrojecí si es que se podía más sus dedos me tocaban sin pudor.

-. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Te crees que soy alguna de las zorras con las que estas acostumbrado a acostarte?-le espete molesta.

-. Que fea y santurrona eres…-se burlo. -. Querida la masturbación es parte de la vida de todo ser humano. Y no lo digo yo lo dice Freud…- esto parecía una clase de filosofía. -. Así que tal parece que aprenderás eso también…- se burlo.

Abrió mis genitales de manera descarada y presiono mis labios con una mano exponiendo todo el interior. Dos de sus dedos de su mano libre frotaban mi pequeño botón relajando cada uno de mis músculos dándome corrientosos intensos.

-. ¿Vez? ¿No es malo?- aumentaba la velocidad. Solté un gemido al sentir sensaciones indescriptibles por sus roces. Sentí mi sexo palpitar y humedecerse cada vez mas. -. Te gusta ¿verdad?- me sentí al borde de ese cielo llamado orgasmo. -. Sai…yo…Sai…- pero él sorpresivamente paró frustrando un gran orgasmo.

-. Te vienes rápido y te mojas bastante. Eso me gusta…- sonrió relamiéndose los dedos -. Sin embargo querida planeo que experimentes un poco más de placer antes de explotar…- enterró su cabeza entre mis piernas y sentí desmayarme de la vergüenza.

Lamia con avidez cada parte de mi sexo húmedo. Presa del placer yo simplemente disfrutaba de su lengua jugueteando con mi pequeño botón hinchado por la estimulación. Sentía corrientosos eléctricos recorriéndome tirando a la basura mi cordura, mi voluntad y mi decencia. Jadeaba sin control y cuanto me mordisqueaba ligeramente grita por el placer y tiraba de su cabello. El espasmo gigantesco y violento me recorrió cada vertebra y sentí por un nanosegundo una sensación similar a haber muerto culminado con un gemido sonoro y el liquido trasparente y vicioso saliendo dentro de mi incesantemente. él memorizo cada una de mis caras después del orgasmo, yo solo sentía una relajación total.

pensé que te habías acostado con tu amorcito…-me dijo algo molesto siguió tocándome alla abajo donde mis labios yacían hinchados.

-. No…-le dije jadeante.

-. Sabes bien…- enrojecí mas. -. Estas bien lubricada ya…- me acariciaba mi intimidad dejando sus dedos bañados en esa babaza transparente.

-. Esto…ya tu…-él me callo con un beso sin dejar de tocarme.

-. Me siento pedófilo. ¿De verdad eres tan inocente?- se rió. -. Puedo hacerlo ya pero en vista que se que es la primera vez no quiero que te lleves un recuerdo traumático ni que te hagas lesbiana cariño- otro de sus chistes malos.

-. ¿A ti no te molesta bueno…eso?-señale sus bóxers.

-. Puedo soportarlo, aun que punza bastante.-

-. Yo nunca he visto uno…-confesé.

-. ¿Es alguna clase de propuesta? ¿Es que quieres verlo virgencita?- se rio.

-. Solo digo que bueno…no solo yo tengo que sentir placer…- no sé de dónde me salió eso.

-. Venga estas empezando a gustarme…-me dijo en tono desenfadado. hacer algo para que te lubriques y para que yo sienta algo de placer- volvió a ponerse sobre mí y me besaba.

Podía sentir aun el gusto a mí en su boca. A la par, frotaba aun con sus bóxers puesto su abultado miembro contra mí haciéndonos sentir roces bastante placenteros. Lo oía gemir dentro de mi boca y eso me hizo sonreír.

-. Entonces cuéntame Sakurita que era lo que querías ver- dijo en un tonillo bastante irónico cuando bajo de encima agitado.

-. No quiero ver nada…-le dije avergonzada. Me gire y le di la espalda. Me puso su miembro duro en el trasero sin ápice de ropa. Sentí como el líquido salía de mi.

-. Mira querida lo que querías ver…- debo admitirlo era muy erótico.

Era como en los libros un falo de tamaño normal nada exagerado pero sin nada de pequeño un poco más oscuro que mi compañero de esta noche. Sin embargo un extraño y singular miedo me asalto ¿Eso iba a caber allí?

-. Esto…estas… ¿Estás seguro que bueno…eso va a caber aquí?- señale mi entrepierna y me dio un horrendo miedo.

-. Estoy seguro que si...-

-. Pero como es pequeño…-dije como una niña pequeña. El se carcajeo delante de mí.

-. Ven aquí…-sus manos tocaron mi entrepierna.

Sus dedos se deslizaron al interior de mi canal. En ese mismo lugar donde su pene entraría próximamente a darle fin a este calor a abrazador que nos comía por dentro. Ese mismo que borraría la inocencia de mi cuerpo y lo último que quedaba de una niñez próxima a extinguirse. Sentía mi conducto ancharse a la vez que el colaba un par dedos y los movía en mi interior. Era placentero sobre todo cuando tocaba una de mis paredes arrancando los gemidos uno tras otros y el calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Veía su miembro palpitante moverse inquieto él estaba excitado.

No sé de dónde saqué valor. No sé cómo ni cuándo aprendí a hacer eso. Pero instintivamente a la par que el tocaba mi interior yo puse mi mano sobre su sexo y lo masaje de arriba abajo. Sai respiraba de manera entrecortada y apretaba los labios dándome a entender que le gustaban mis caricias. Sus movimientos dentro de mí se hicieron torpes y las manos estuvieron temblorosas.

-. Detente…me voy a.- y explotó al instante cubriendo mi mano de una liquido viscoso y blanquizco. -. Dios…- lamio sus dedos. -. Tienes talento…- sonrió y me dio un beso corto.

Estiro su brazo hasta la mesa de noche aun sobre mí. Saco un paquete pequeño y me lo entrego. A la par que me besaba de manera sensual. Era un preservativo.

-. Esta es tu última oportunidad- me besaba y me acariciaba. Le entregue el condón y asentí. -. ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?- rasgo el empaque y se arrodillo delante de mi completamente desnudo.

-. Si…-dije en un susurro.

-. Dime que de verdad lo quieres….-después de ponerse el condón volvió a juguetear con sus dedos en mi interior.

-. Sa…Sai…-gemí su nombre y necesite la necesidad de que me penetrase. Respiraba entre cortadamente y sentí que me correría de nuevo. El cielo del orgasmos estaba por llegarme dado que frotaba una pared que me tenía al borde la locura.

-. ¿Segura? –

-. ¡Sí!- gemí sonoramente cuando arquee mi espalda con los ojos cerrados. -. ¡Joder Sai te necesito ya!- le grite. Acto seguido sentí la intromisión en mi interior.

Pese a que yo siempre me había resignado a esa mentalidad pueblerina que rodeaba a Sapporo y a mi familia no podía negar que había valores muy fuertes arraigados en mis adentros. Nunca tuve un novio, nunca había besado a nadie, jamás en la vida había bebido, las drogas eran algo irreal para mí y esperaba vivir algo como esta noche cuando fuese mi noche de bodas. Nunca pensé realmente el poder que había ejercido y el control de ese pueblo mugriento. Ahora aquí sola he derribado esas tontas estructuras y creo que parte de eso me había llevado a los brazos de Sai. Tener novio no era malo, besar a alguien tampoco, beber no estaba mal de vez en cuando, drogarse diré que al menos podre juzgar a mis hijos con base en algo que conocí y el sexo…el sexo era algo que iba a descubrir.

Una punzada de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo e hizo que me quejase un poco. Mi furtivo amante parecía preocupado por no dañarme demasiado sin embargo podía ver las ganas de entrar violentamente dentro de mí.

-. Estas bastante estrecha…. ¡Joder! Hasta duele…- era de esperarse era mi primera vez. -. No te tenses relájate- me beso fugazmente.

Me relaje un poco más cuando él me besaba cariñosamente. No era como las otras veces. Sai solía ser muy demandante y hasta brusco al besarme pero ahora me tocaba de manera suave los pechos y sentía entrar su miembro poco a poco. Cuando toco mi himen gemí de dolor su puta polla tenia la pequeña peculiaridad de ser un poco cabezona así que dolía un montón.

-. Cálmate….- las lágrimas empezaban a brotar. -.¿Quieres que pare?-me pregunto de manera cariñosa.

-. No…-le conteste.

-. Va a doler un poco tratare de ser más suave…-se le oía preocupado.

En ese momento mi vida como mi himen se rompió en dos.

-. ¿Te hice daño?- una mueca de dolor podía verse en su cara al verme bañada a en lagrimas.

-. Déjalo…-lloriquee.-. Solo contestemente algo ¿Qué hora es?-

-. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-me limpiaba las lagrimas con sus dedos de manera dulce.

-. Solo dime…- tenía todo su miembro en mi interior y ardía.

-. Un cuarto para la una…- le bese en ese instante.

Sabía que no era un cuarto para la una. Debían ser las 4 o 5 de la madrugada. Porque cuando salimos del club eran las 2:45 en mi móvil. No sé ni siquiera porque dijo esa hora. Pero esa será siempre la hora que recordare, la hora en la mi vida ser partió en dos. Ya no sentía dolor solo ganas de sentir placer de terminar esta pequeña metamorfosis de niña a mujer.

-. Sigue…-le dijo con beso.

Se movió ligeramente y eso se sintió bien.

Cambiamos de posición ahora yo estaba arriba.

-. Así estamos mejor… muévete a tu ritmo hasta que te sientas completamente bien-

Empecé a moverme ligeramente y sentía mayor placer al sacar su polla hasta la cabeza y volver a penetrarme. Lo hice unas cuantas veces y a él pareció gustarle la idea al ver mis pequeños pechos rebotar.

-. Dios…- suspiraba.

Me apoye en su torso para mas seguridad y seguía montándole proporcionándome mas placer al aumentar la velocidad. Él jugueteo con mi pecho succionándolo mientras yo seguía en mi faena. Cuando acabo con ellos lamio dos de sus dedos y los dirigió a mi erecto clítoris.

-. ¿Te gusta?-me masturbaba indecentemente a la par que yo misma me penetraba. Esto resultaba bastante erótico.

Mi respiración era errática y no coordinaba ni media palabra, solo sonidos guturales y respiraciones sonoras salían de mí ser en especial cuando me hizo correr y la penetración se hizo más suave y resbalaba mejor. Allí me giro y quedo de nuevo sobre mí posicionando mis piernas en sus hombros me estocaba de manera profunda. Gritaba de placer cada que entraba de golpe. Era violento pero despedía un placer demasiado bueno. Ya no me dolía.

Yo le pedía insaciablemente más y más. Más velocidad, más rudeza y más profundo presa de la excitación. Y el devoto me daba todo lo que le pedía sin rechistar. Allí sentí de nuevo ese espasmo encantador cargado de electricidad sobre mi columna. Era más fuerte y violento que otras veces tanto que hasta el último musculo de mi cuerpo se tenso y me contraje al instante. Grite su nombre poseída por ese demonio llamado orgasmo y morí por dos segundos. Dejándome extenuada.

El me daba estocadas más rápidas y fuertes, gracias a mi orgasmo había apretado tanto que seguro estaba por llegar. El también vocifero mi nombre en una forma tan erótica que no pensé fuese posible cuando se corrió cayendo sobre mi y dijo algo que cambiaria el curso de todo.

amo.- y se quito de encima echándose a mi lado.

-. ¿Qué cojones acabas de decir?- le pregunte sin salir de mi asombro.

- se giro dándome la espalda. -. Buenas noches…- me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Podría haberle dicho algo. Pero estaba tan petrificada que ni siquiera tuve el valor de preguntar. Y así me tire ahora a los brazos de Morfeo.


	19. XIX

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Bueno chicos y chicas hoy siendo el segundo día del 2012 les traigo otro capítulo. Bastante más largo de los que suelo hacer pero es por una pequeña compensación dado que señores y señoritas hasta el 9 de enero no pienso actualizar. El motivo es académico y ya saben que primero está el deber. Por otro lado ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que el nuevo año les traigo muchas bendiciones y lo que necesiten. En mi caso parece que mi traerá de vuelta unos días a mi amado Lonely boy para visitarme (por fin!) así que recen por que se me haga el milagro. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo_

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XIX

One Night Stand.

Nara suri

Había sido de veras un sueño muy extraño. Juro que podía sentir aun sus caricias y el ambiente cargado de ese olor que solo él despedía. Era Lonely voy haciéndome suya de una manera tan sensual y erótica. Sentirlo sobre mí embistiéndome de esa manera y ahí por fin vería su rostro. Y cuando lo vi el era Sai. Grite al instante y me removí asustada. Estaba denuda solo cubierta por las blancas sabanas.

Me tape la boca instintivamente para no despertarle. Sai estaba plácidamente dormido aun dándome la espalda. Cuando vi los arañazos en ella rogué al cielo que fuese un sueño. Las imágenes de todo lo vivido esa noche llegaron a mí de manera fresca y aun rogaba que me lo hubiese soñado. Me agarraba el cabello inquieta y vi aquella pequeña mancha donde estaban los restos de mi niñez y enseguida baje mi mano hasta mi entre pierna donde mis dedos se impregnaron de aquel liquido viscoso con restos de mi antigua virtud. Me mordí los labios y me deje caer sentada sobre la cabecera de la cama.

-. Eres una idiota…-me dije para mis adentros.

Me levante desnuda y busque mi ropa interior. Lo que encontré fue la camisa de Sai que me la puse mientras lograba reunir mi ropa. Encontré mis bragas y mi sostén del lado de Sai de la cama donde el dormía a pierna suelta tan pacíficamente. En su móvil eran las 9:17 am y los rayos del sol despuntaban ya por las ventanas. Me puse la ropa interior rápidamente y salí del cuarto vestida con su camisa. Encontré mi vestido a unos pasos de la puerta del cuarto y me lo puse dejando su camisa tirada. Divise mi móvil en el sillón al lado de mis tacones este vibraba insistentemente era…mi madre.

-. Buenos días mamá- le dije.

-. ¡Para que te compramos este aparato si no es para que contestes!- me gritó. -. Te estoy marcando desde las 7 de la mañana.-

-. Perdón me estaba bañando. Me di cuenta ahorita que hacia la cama.- le mentí. Tomaba los tacones con una mano.

-. ¿Está Ino por allí?- preguntó.

-. No, se estaba bañando- volví a mentir. -. ¿Porqué?-

-. Dile que llame a su abuela a penas salga esa señora me estaba volviendo loca desde las 6 am porque Ino no le contesta.- me dijo. -. ¿Cómo has estado bebé? ¿Qué tal la inducción?- ahora si era amorosa y cariñosa.

-. De maravilla…- mentí. -. Mami te llamo en otro momento se me están quemando los hotcakes te amo gracias por las recetas…bye- mentí para colgarle.

Metí el móvil entre mis pechos y antes de salir aproveche para acomodarme el cabello en el espejo de la sala. Ingrata sorpresa que me he llevado siendo que este imbécil me ha dejado el cuello marcado. ¡Y su reputa madre! Abrí la puerta buscando no toparme con nadie y gracias a Dios no había nadie cerca. Todo parecía en calma y subí descalza con los tacones en la mano con un incesante dolor en la cadera.

Toque la puerta de Hinata unas cuantas veces. Me abrió al cabo de un rato aun vestida con pijamas y refregándose los ojos. Me hizo pasar y no pude dejar de percatarme que Naruto dormía como una marmota solo con los pantalones puesto sobre el sofá.

-. Aquí tienes…-me dijo dándome la llave extra de mi departamento que ella tenía.

-. No preguntare que hace Naruto así y aquí…- le dije bromeando.

-. Y yo donde pasaste la noche, con quien y haciendo que…- me señalo el cuello y me dio un taro lleno de maquillaje liquido del color de mi piel.

Le agradecí y salí. Abrí la puerta y me tire a la cama al instante. Llame a Ino pero no me contesto, así que recapitule lo vivido la noche anterior. Me abrace a la almohada y recordé a Sai estocándome profundamente proporcionándome tanto placer. Me estremecí de solo recordarle y sentí humedecerme de nuevo. Marque otra vez a Ino pero se fue a buzón. Así que me desnude delante del espejo y allí estaban las marcas de nuestro encuentro en mi cuello, pechos y abdomen. Me metí en la tina y volví a marcar al fin me contesto.

-. ¡Donde cojones estas!- le grite.

-. No grites… no grites…voy subiendo arriba te cuento.- dijo acto seguido me colgó.

Me lave rápidamente debía cubrir las marcas antes que Ino llegase. Enjuague mi persona fugazmente y la viscosidad en mi intimidad. Me restregué con avidez intentando borrar cada caricia proporcionada por él. Me seque y puse unos vaqueros flojos con una musculosa de tirantas aplique rápidamente la base liquida sobre los hematomas en mi cuello y abrí la puerta a Ino que venía con los tacones en la mano y agarrándose la cabeza con la otra.

-. Joder te juro que no vuelvo a beber…- se apoltrono en el sofá y se quejo al acostarse. -. ¡Y su reputa madre!- grito. Le ofrecí un café sacado de la cafetera y casi me lo escupe en la cara diciendo que sabe a gato.

-. Parece que te hubiese pasado un camión por encima mujer…-escupí mi propio café. De verdad sabia a gato.

-. Me pasaron tres…-dijo con una risilla.

-. ¿No me digas que tu…?-

-. Si así es querida.- se rio.

-. ¡Eres una puta guarra! ¡¿Con quién mierda te acostaste!- dije.

-. Cuando sepas te mueres. Te juro que te mueres.- me dijo muerta de risa.

-. Pues la que se va a morir es tu abuela llámale que está volviendo loca a mi madre.- le dije. Ella saco el móvil y le marco a la anciana.

-. Abuelita que vergüenza no haberte contestado pero las monjitas de acá de la pensión de Sakura nos tuvieron haciendo unos rosarios desde la mañana.- le mentía descaradamente a la pobre señora. -. Si señora, si en el vuelo de las 8pm llego a las 10 pm…-dijo. -. Sí, si señora. Sí. Besos bendición. Amen.- le decía como una contestadora automática. Y colgó.

-. Retomando nuestro tema querida fue genial aun que no te niego que duele más que hacerse 10 depilaciones totales de bikini…- recordé el dolor enseguida.

-. Ah… ¿sí?- dije nerviosa. -. Parece que moriré virgen- le mentí.

-. No te creas cuando ya entra toda pues se siente genial, pero el tipo necesita saber lo que hace sino esto puede ser un desastre.- me dijo. a Dios me tocó uno bueno la primera.-

-. ¿Y quién fue el afortunado?- cotilleé.

-. Hay voy, hay voy…-me dijo. -. ¿Recuerdas a Shikamaru Nara de cuando íbamos en la escuela media?- preguntó.

-. Claro mujer el vagazo mayor que nosotras jodidamente inteligente pero un flojazo total por el que babeabas.- le recordé maliciosamente.

-. Bueno si ese- me dijo con cara de mala leche. -. Pues fíjate que se vino a estudiar a la Todai en ingeniería meca trónica y se lo trago la universidad. Termino retirándose y no tuvo el valor de volver a Sapporo porque sus padres iban a matarle así que termino trabajando en Nashiro's como DJ.- se reía.

-. ¿Es decir te tiraste al DJ de Nashiro's?- entorne los ojos y busque algo en la nevera hallando algo de helado.

-. Pues sí. Me folle a Shikamaru Nara mi amor de la infancia pero deja que te cuente- yo le daba cucharadas a un litro de helado de macadamia.

…-le dije atorándome de helado.

-. Pues fíjate que él era el tal Shika que Temari tanto puteaba anoche.- hizo una pausa. cosa fue que cuando nos caímos de borrachas, ya tú te habías ido el par de muñecones nos bajaron. Anduve un rato…ya sabes jugueteando con el mas grandote, el castaño. Cuando la cosa se puso medio caliente me cague completamente y subí disque por mi bolso pero ¿Cuál? Lo que iba a era por el bolso para irme. O sea lo había besado y bueno yo nunca había besado a nadie ¿entiendes? En fin la cosa que cuando iba subiendo me lo cruce.- le metió una cucharada al litro de helado.

-. ¿Y eso a que nos lleva?-. peleábamos con las cucharas.

-. Pues mujer me conto lo que te dije y cuando me dijo que era DJ no me aguante las ganas de decirle que me llevase a conocer la cabina. Hicimos algunas mezclas pero no lo recuerdo mucho y terminamos haciendo el amor en el sofá. ¡Joder! Que fue intenso.- dijo avergonzada al parecer recordando su vivida faena.

-. Eres una guarra.- le dije.

-.Cállate que aun no te he contado lo que hice con los muñecones – hay Dios mío Ino estaba completamente loca. -. Hija después aquello baje para irme pero vino esta gente con una botellita de esas de tequila y otra vodka que para que te cuento la jarra que nos dimos. No recuerdo mucho porque como te digo traía una tranca tremenda. Hasta donde recuerdo estaba retozando bajo los musculotes del castaño y después vino su hermanito el pelirrojo y Dios hicimos de todo- se reía.

-. ¿Sabes que te has comportado como una absoluta perra?- le dije.

-. ¿Sabes cuánto me importa eso? Voy a entrar a la universidad pasado mañana, tengo 17 años y estoy sola en Tokio donde nadie me conoce. Así que me importa un rábano. Tú sabes que todo esto es nuevo para mí y no quiero entrar a la universidad siendo una santurrona. Además sabes que siempre he pensado que si vas a perder la virginidad lo mejor era hacerlo con alguien que probablemente no veras de nuevo.- bueno debo decir que tenía un punto.

-. ¿Al menos has usado protección pedazo de puerca?- le pregunté casual.

-. Pues con Shikamaru si fue muy precavido con eso. Pero de lo otro no me acuerdo…- pareció acostarse relajada.

De repente abrió los ojos de golpe. Al parecer por fin midió las consecuencias de todas las cosas que hizo anoche. Es decir que te tires a uno vale hasta perder la virginidad es válido, pero ¡Hey! se había pasado con un trió en la misma noche. Se quejo un poco al pararse de golpe y me zarandeo violentamente y algo desesperada. Había olvidado decírselo Ino es total y completamente paranoica sobre todo cuando algo incluye la palabra embarazo.

-. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? ¿Es decir si me embarace? Mi abuela me va a matar y más detrás a ti.- me seguía sacudiendo.

-. Cálmate-le dije. -. Que un crio es tu menor problema ¿y si te contagiaron algo?- eso la alarmo mas.

-. ¿Sakura qué voy a hacer?- estaba bastante desesperada y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala. -. ¡Joder soy un genio!- gritó después de tanto lamentarse. -. Vamos a comprar un post-day y listo todavía no han pasado más de 72 horas.- empezó a desvestirse. -. Me baño y vamos…-

Iba a replicarle pero ya se había metido a bañar.

-. Oye idiota lamento decepcionarte pero… te recuerdo que no tenemos más 20 años y no la venden sin receta- le dije desde afuera. -. Además nos meterían presas por prostitución por ser menores de edad. Así que será mejor que pensemos en otra cosa…-ella gritaba desesperada aun en la ducha. Y allí se me ocurre una idea.

-. ¡Vas a amarme cerda!- le grité.

-. ¿¡Qué? ¿¡Qué?- estaba en toalla desesperada.

-. Podemos conseguir la susodicha receta…- le dije.

-. ¿A quién piensas a asaltar?- me preguntó mientras se vestía.

-. A nadie imbécil pero podríamos pedirle el favor a Itachi sempai…-le plantee la opción.

-. ¡Olvídalo! Sakura a penas lo conozco me daría una vergüenza enorme…- traía vaqueros y una playera hasta el ombligo.

-. ¿Es eso o un niño y que tu abuela te obligue a casarte?- le dije.

-. Bien…-hizo un mohín.

Yo busque en mi teléfono el numero de Itachi sempai, ese que me había dado para casos de emergencia. Sonó un par de veces y me contesto amablemente, me dijo que justo planeaba llamarme porque se había sentido muy mal por no poder tener alguna atención con Ino.

-. Pues…hay una atención que podrías tener con ella… ¿Nos tomamos un café los tres y te contamos si?- el acepto encantado y me dijo que estaba cerca que llegaba en 10 minutos.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y esperamos pacientes su llamada. Exactamente en 10 minutos me timbro al móvil y me dijo que se encontraba abajo. Nos subimos a su mini Cooper e Ino me hizo sentarme adelante supuestamente "para no dejar a Itachi san de chofer" Itachi nos pregunto sobre cómo nos había terminado de ir anoche y que debíamos esperar a tener edad para entrar a esos sitios. Parecía un hermano mayor. Al final llegamos a una cafetería bonita y pedimos 2 capuchinos y un expresso.

-. Entonces chicas coméntenme ese asunto tan grave que se traen entre manos…-dijo él serio como siempre pero de manera amable.

-. Pues…Itachi sempai si fueras alguien más no me atrevería ni a pedirte este favor pero- me mordí los labios. -. Esto… podrías hacernos una receta para que nos vendan una…-lo dije muy bajito. -. Píldora del día después…- el soltó una risita.

-. De hecho si, si podría pequeña Sakura pero ustedes dos jovencitas van a decirme para que quieren eso…-

-. Hombre pues… para ponerlas en el Shampoo hacer crecer el pelo más saludable…-se excuso Ino.

-. Ino san por favor las píldoras del día siguiente no sirven para eso. ¿Para cual de las dos es?-nos pregunto al borde de la carcajada.

-. Para ella.- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo señalándonos la una a la otra.

-. Ok, está bien sé que es un poco difícil hablar conmigo de eso porque bueno sigo siendo un tipo al fin de cuentas.- nuestros cafés llegaron. -. Pero chicas comprendan que la sexualidad no es ningún juego. Es decir si ustedes o alguna de ustedes acepto tener relaciones pues hombre también debieron prever las consecuencias de sus actos. No solo son niños los que se ganan a punta de sexo de una noche sino también ETS. Yo no soy partidario de ese tipo de encuentros y prefiero las parejas estables pero si lo vas a hacer o lo has hecho no las juzgo pero al menos usen preservativo…- parecía una padre regañando a una hija. Bueno más bien un profesor de educación sexual. Bebía su expresso.

-. Lo sabemos sino que esta idiota se puso jarra y termino haciendo Dios quien sabe que cosas.-le dije. Ino me miraba como si quisiese matarme.

-. Tranquila Ino san… todos hemos tenido 16 y nos hemos puesto hasta atrás haciendo alguna burrada.- la animo. -. Solo quiero que lo tengan en cuenta…- le sonrió. -. Las llevare con una amiga se llama Anko.- recordé quien era.-. La doctora que te atendió la última vez Sakura. Para que te cheque a ver si está todo bien.- Ino traía una cara de vergüenza que no podía con ella. -.y no se preocupen por las pastillas. Yo les regalo unas que tengo en el consultorio.- joder este hombre se merecía el cielo.

No nos dejó pagar la cuenta. Al final nos montamos en su auto de nuevo y nos llevo al hospital. La doctora Anko no era precisamente una de esas personas excesivamente amables. De hecho me parecía que nosotras especialmente yo le caíamos bastante mal. Sin embargo nos atendió y chequeo a Ino y gracias a Dios estaba todo bien. Le explico que a partir de ahora debía visitar al menos 1 vez al año al ginecólogo para hacerse una citología y le explico los métodos de planificación. Al final ella se fue feliz con sus resultados. Al menos una preocupación menos no tenía una ETS.

-. ¿Y bien?- se le veía algo serio pero esa era su cara de siempre. Debo decir que las ojeras le hacían tener una cara bastante mayor pero Itachi sempai seguía siendo bastante guapo casi tan guapo como su hermano.

-. Todo perfecto- dijo la mar de feliz mi rubia amiga exhibiéndole sus resultados.

-. Tienes que repetirte el ELISA en 6 meses pero si no te ha salido nada es probable que no tengas nada así que no te des mala vida.- le toco la cabeza.

-. Aquí tienes…- le entrego una sobre con dos grageas blancas. -. Te tomas una y la otra a las 12 horas. Quizás experimentos algunos mareos y se te adelante el periodo pero volverás a la normalidad.- ella chilló de felicidad y se abrazo a él bastante fuerte que me hasta me dio vergüenza ajena.

-. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- chillaba incesantemente. -. Si tuvieras 5 años menos saldría contigo.- ok eso si me dio vergüenza ajena.

El solamente sonrió y nos invito a comer en la cafetería del hospital para que mi ruidosa amiga pudiese tomarse las pastillas. Debo decir que el rollo de crema era buenísimo y el café era de lo mejor. Itachi sempai le salió una emergencia allí mismo, al parecer uno de sus pacientes se complico por lo que Ino y yo nos fuimos al complejo con el fin de llevar las maletas de Ino al aeropuerto para hacerles cheking y podernos ir con tranquilidad a Akihabara a dar rienda suelta a nuestra obsesión por las cosas frikis.

Caminamos unas 9 cuadras como nos indico Itachi Sempai hasta el complejo Konoha. Era alrededor del medio día. Abajo sentada en las escaleras se encontraba Tenten la mar de normal sin restos de haberse alcoholizado lo suficiente.

-. ¿A penas llegando?- nos dijo animada.

-. Venimos de desayunar.- le aclare.

-. Menuda juerga la de anoche- nos dijo.

-. Y que lo digas- se quejo Ino.

-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- nos pregunto la cotilla.

-. Planeábamos ir a Akihabara a hacer algunas compras…-le dije.

-. Entonces las acompaño.-nos dijo.

-. Vale avísale a Hinata aun que creo que es mejor no interrumpir…-le dije

-. Mejor matamos dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo en mal chiste. -. ¿Le decimos a dibujitos?- fue bastante incisiva en eso.

-. No.- le conteste tajantemente.

-. Podríamos decirle, se ha portado la mar de bien conmigo- dijo la rubia.

-. He dicho que no.- les dije de mala leche.

-. Pero…- les entorne los ojos y empecé a subir.

Debo decir que bajar las maletas es mil veces más fácil que subirlas. Las bajamos al tiro y vestido arreglado y peinado acompañando a la cotilla se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el imbécil de Sai. Sentí como si el café y los panecillos me subiesen 100 veces del estomago a la garganta. Me temblaban las piernas y sentí las manos sudadas. Él solo se relamió los labios y me hizo recordar sus caricias la noche anterior. Detrás de nosotras bajaron Hinata y Naruto ya cambiados y peinados.

-. Creo que es mejor que pida un taxi para ir al aeropuerto y cogeré otro a Akihabara después.- dijo la Yamanaka.

-. Si quieres vamos al aeropuerto en taxi y nos vamos a Akiba en metro para que te gastes toda esa pasta allá. Yo te acompaño.- le dijo la castaña.

-. Pues me parece buena idea…-dijo Ino.

-. Podemos encontrarnos afuera de TAKARADA musen a las 2:30 y almorzar algo.- dijo Naruto algo resacoso.

-. No se diga mas…- Ino tecleo en su teléfono y en menos de cinco minutos llego un taxi donde se monto con Tenten.

Caminamos hasta la estación del metro de Nakano y nos paramos frente al mapa. Naruto nos explicaba a Hinata y a mí sobre como coger el metro. Tendríamos que pasar alrededor de 8 estaciones hasta Otemachi donde tendríamos que abordar la línea de Chiyoda y abandonar la línea de Tozai. Luego tomar otro tren hasta la estación de Tokio y en cinco minutos estaríamos en Akihabara.

Compramos los boletos y caminamos hacia el tren que arribo a los 5 minutos. Hinata iba tan impecable como siempre con unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una camiseta de marca y unas sandalias americanas. El cabello le caía suelto con su flequillo y en su cara no había síntomas de fiesta. Yo en cambio a pesar de no estar mal se me veía algo ojerosa y entre al tren con mi tercer café del día. No fui la única al parecer Naruto también había quedado algo golpeado. Nos sentamos los cuatro en una línea pero en la primera estación los chicos sedieron sus asientos a un par de ancianas. Como nuestros asientos estaban cerca a la puerta los chicos decidieron moverse para no obstruir el paso. Hinata y yo les podíamos verles dado que no estaban tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca.

-. ¿Ahora si me puedes decir que hacia Naruto en tu sofá?- le pregunté a Hinata quien se sonrojo al instante.

-. ¿Me vas a decir tu porque traías el cuello lleno de moretones?- dijo en venganza.

-. Al menos se honesta ¿Estuvo buena la faena?- vale me pase un poquito con la broma la señora a nuestro lado nos quedo mirando.

-. ¡Sakura!- dijo ella. -. No sé de qué hablas…-me dijo. -. Anoche no pasó nada al menos nada que lamentar.- dijo con una risilla.

-. Joder que serás guarra…-le dije. En tono de burla.

-. Cállate ojala se quedó dormido antes de la acción.- vale esta faceta medio liberada de Hinata no la conocía.

-. Entonces ¿nada de nada?-le he preguntado.

-. Nos besamos… y mucho. Y… ¡Dios! No sabía que besar fuese tan bueno. Es decir, ya sabes que nunca he besado a nadie y no era así como el sueño de toda chica. Pero igual.- se mordió los labios y se puso colorada. -. Pero no debe ni de acordarse… se quedo dormido en el sillón.-dijo con algo de resignación. -. Es que anoche se pego una tranca tremenda.- miramos hacia donde estaban los chicos. Naruto parecía quejarse de dolor de cabeza y Sai lo miraba divertido.

-. Deberías confesarle tus sentimientos…-le animé.

-. Bah…no podría hacer eso…- dijo resignada. -. Empiezo a tartamudear y transpirar cuando me habla- exhalo fuertemente. -. Hablemos de cosas mejores… ¿Dónde has dormido?- la señora del al lado se le notaba incomoda.

-. Oh vamos eso no es importante…- negué con la cabeza.

-. Déjame adivinar- dijo algo incisiva. -. ¿Has dormido en el departamento de Sai?- palidecí al instante. -. ¿O quizás el de Sasuke…?-

-. ¡Claro que no!- le reclame. -. No soy una cualquiera que dormiría en el departamento de Sasuke…- le dije.

-. Vale haz cavado tu propia tumba…así que has dormido con Sai.- a lo que yo solo me golpee el rostro con la palma. -. Como un demonio ¡Sakura dormiste con Sai!- gritó a lo que yo le tape la boca.

-. Cállate….-le dije. Ella asintió y deje de taparle la boca.

-. ¿Y bien?- me preguntó.

-. Pues nada…- me sonroje. -. ¿Qué va a pasar? Sai es un imbécil y yo paso totalmente de él. Si me he quedado a dormir en su departamento ha sido porque la puerca de Ino tenía mis llaves en el bolso y me ha dejado solo con móvil. Así que como nos hemos venido juntos por pura y física compasión me ha dejado pasar a su casa y he dormido hasta en el sofá.- le mentí rotundamente.

-. ¿Enserio? Creo que tienes talento en esto de inventar historias.- me dijo. -. A la próxima me cuentas otra sobre la castidad de Tenten. Mira que yo pareceré una santurrona pero no tengo un pelo de tonta cariño y a menos que alcances a chuparte el cuello tú misma no creo esa historia del sofá.- Joder y yo que la tenía por la niña bien tan casta como una dama.

-. Vale, vale si pasó algo pero no lo crees.- mentí parcialmente. -. Es decir bueno si nos besamos y eso. Nada más.- ella me miró incrédula… -. Vale, vale la cosa si se puso de otro color pero nada más. Es decir no es como que haya dormido con él y perdido la virginidad anoche.- una risa nerviosa me atacó.

-. A su puta madre…- era la primera vez que la oía decir algo así. -. Le debo unos cuantos yenes a Tenten.- fue lo único que dijo.

-. ¿Qué?- vocifere histérica. -. ¿Cómo que unos yenes?- le dije molesta. -. ¿Es que andan haciendo apuestas sobre mi virginidad o qué demonios?- eso no lo grité. Aun me quedaba algo de vergüenza.

-. Tranquila es solo que bueno… Tenten te ha visto salir un par de veces de su departamento y hace un par de días me ha dicho que se estabais casi que cogiendo en el descanso del segundo piso. Y bueno yo me inclinaba más a que te gustaba Sasuke.- y yo que pensé que era la más normal.

-. Pues vieras que ambas perdieron porque yo estoy enamorada es de Lonely Boy.- le aseveré de manera segura.

-. Vale tía y si te gusta tanto Lonely boy ¿Por qué lo has hecho con Sai?- jaque mate.

-. Estaba bebida.- me excuse. Y el silencio se hizo presente

A pesar de haber bebido lo suficiente y hasta haberme metido un pase la noche anterior, yo era perfectamente consciente y estaba plenamente en mis cávales para cuando paso lo que pasó. De hecho yo misma en un acto de irreverencia y estupidez había empujado a Sai a que pasase lo que pasó. El ¿por qué? de mis acciones o mi motivación aun no está del todo claro en mi interior.

Cuando pasó lo de Lonely boy yo tomé la cosa muy mal. Había tenido un duelo interno bastante grande porque ello significo un abrupto cambio en la forma de concebir el amor. Para mí antes primero te enamorabas, te ennoviabas, te casabas, te acostabas y parias. Así de simple. El sexo prematrimonial no era parte de mis planes y mucho menos el sexo casual. En este momento creo que es que entiendo la magnitud de mis acciones.

Sai y yo éramos dos personas con una relación algo truculenta. No éramos amigos, tampoco éramos novios, no éramos enemigos pero tampoco teníamos una relación de colegas. Éramos nada más que un par puntos bailando en una línea que separa la fogosidad de pasión con la dureza de la ira. El me turbaba los sentidos, me revolvía las ideas preconcebidas sobre la vida y parecía saber todo de mí y yo nada de él. Para mi Sai solo era el mejor amigo de Lonely boy, un ser extraño, cínico y mezquino. Una persona tan traidora y falsa capaz de descargar sus instintos contra mí. Y a esa porquería yo le había dado mi virginidad.

Entonces las palabras de Tenten acerca de su concepción de lo que significaba ser virgen me retumbaron en las sienes. Para alguien como Tenten la virginidad no era un musculo que se rompía tortuosamente. Para Ino tampoco lo era. Para ellas dos la virginidad no era más que un estado mental. Una barrera que no está entre tus piernas sino en tu cabeza. Una decisión que no se toma con el desgarre sino con el consentimiento. Y allí comprendí que mi virginidad no había quedado entre las blancas sabanas de Sai está madrugada. Quizás si mi himen desgarrado pero no la barrera mental que yo había roto antes en su sofá.

Cuando dejé que Lonely Boy me tocase con sus dedos. Cuando esa noche permite ese primer contacto y me deje llevar a ese cielo personal llamado orgasmo, justo en ese momento yo había perdido la virginidad. Ese primer contacto rompió las barreras que traía en mi cabeza, cambio mi forma de concebir la sexualidad de una manera abrupta y me hizo asumir de manera madura muchas cosas. Ese simple contacto –que también tuve con el mismo Sai- marco el rompimiento de una niñez y el nacimiento de alguien sin tabúes. En ningún momento a pesar que él lo propuso varias veces opte por detenerme. Pese a conservar aun miedos de alguien con poca experiencia me di cuenta que yo no temí por mi mente sino por no experimentar dolor alguno. Había pasado solo aquello que de alguna forma tendría pasar entre dos personas que se atraen. Yo admito que Sai me gusta como hombre, de un modo parecido a como me gusta Sasuke con un sustanciales diferencias. Admito que deseo a Sai de un modo pasional e instintivo. Fin del asunto y de todo este rollo. Se sirvió, se cenó, se lavó el plato y aquí no pasó nada.

-. Estación Otemachi. Otemachi. Otemachi Station…-le voz de la operadora resoplo en mi cabeza.

Por otro lado…

Hay algo que Sai y yo debemos a aclarar antes de poder echar tierra a este asunto. Aquellas dos palabras que fueron pronunciadas al momento en que él llegó al orgasmo. Esas mismas que hacen latir fuertemente mi corazón al recordarlas.

_-Te amo…-_

* * *

_Bueno chicos les recuerdo. Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic contento así que eso me motiva a escribir. :) _


	20. XX

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Después de intensas horas de trabajo he quedado algo libre. No osbtante no por mucho porque debo volver al trabajo la otra semana. En fin he __Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XX

Lucky.

Nara suri

Eran las 12:45 p.m en la estación de tren de Otemashi y estaba atestado de gente. Era de esperar dado que era hora de almorzar. La gente corría de un lado a otro y nosotros también tratando del alcanzar el tren de la línea Chiyoda. La gente empujaba de manera insistente tratando de enlatarse como pudiese en el tren. No sé por qué diantres pero la gente en Tokio parecía que siempre tenía mucha prisa. Naruto fue el primero en alcanzar el tren, logro halar a Hinata de modo que esta entró. Sai intento entrar y me haló de la muñeca izquierda para que pudiésemos ingresar pero finalmente la puerta termino cerrándose en nuestras narices llevándose al rubio y la morena consigo y dejándome a este idiota y a mí en la estación.

-. Genial.- bufó molesto soltando mi muñeca. -. Ahora a esperar 10 minutos a que pase el otro puerco tren.- se quejó.

-. Pero… solo son 5 minutos tampoco es para tanto ya los alcanzaremos en la estación de Tokio.- le contesté. Él camino rápidamente hacia una máquina expendedora.

-. Es hora pico anormal con suerte pasara uno en 10 minutos y lograremos entrar- metió una billete. -. ¿Quieres algo?- sonó la mar de amable.

-. Un café anormal…-le dije con el mismo tono que él me había dicho.

-. Vale tampoco te ofendas ex virgencita…- me extendió la lata caliente y bebí el contenido.

-. Cierra la boca…- le entorne los ojos y camine a una banca cercana. Sai solo me siguió.

Nos sentamos en la banca esperando el próximo tren. Tenía ganas de hablar pero me las aplacaba a sorbos de café. Él me miraba de manera divertida. Yo solo quería que ese tren llegase rápido. Preferí mirar hacia otro lado al fin de matar la tentación de preguntarle por aquello que me dijo. Recordé entonces su cara al momento de llegar al climax y algo en mi interior empezó a calentarse.

-. No esperaba que hicieras el desayuno pero al menos un beso de buenas días al despertar.- me dijo de manera sexy e insinuante al oído cosa que me hizo estremecer.

-. Deja de decir estupideces…- le aparte de mi con la mano. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora es que me turbara la mente.

-. Eres la mar de divertida ¿Sabes?- bebió un sorbo de su café. -. Deja de mortificarte fue solo sexo Sakura…- me dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y tuve que contenerme para no tirarle el café encima.

-. Tengo perfectamente claro que lo fue sexo.- le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos. -. Al menos para mí lo fue- le dije Sai solo sonrió.

-. ¿De verdad?- se mojo los labios con la lengua y sus manos tomaron mi cuello. Mi pecho se agito y me sentí morir.

Sus labios rozaron los míos sensualmente, yo le deje besarme de manera suave y acompasada. Hasta me deje llevar un poco recordando momentos de nuestra noche anterior haciendo que mi corazón latiese rápidamente y volví a la realidad cuando recordé esas dos palabras. "Te amo" me removí entre sus manos y deje de besarle.

-. Necesitamos hablar seriamente…-volví al café.

-. ¿De qué quieres hablar…?-me preguntó.

-. Creo que está claro para mí que lo mío fue solo sexo. Fue cosa del momento, algo que pasa entre dos personas que se gustan pero sabes perfectamente que mis sentimientos pertenecen a Lonely boy. Es decir yo no te quiero, ni te amo, ni pienso que eres el hombre de mi vida, ni nada de eso. Si me acosté contigo fue simplemente porque me provocó.- el rompió en una carcajada sonora. Lo que a mí no me pareció para nada divertido.

-. Pareces una niña. Fue sexo casual estoy de acuerdo en ello. Sé que no me amas que difícilmente llegues a hacerlo y que te mueres por tu adorado. Y francamente no te creo tan niña como para enamorarte del primer tipo con el que te diste un acostón. No me des explicaciones. Tú sigues siendo Sakura y yo Sai querida. Ni me amas, ni te amo. Solo nos atraemos y en una noche tuvimos sexo. Pasa todos los días.- el se levantó de la banca y deposito la lata vacía en un canasto cercano.

-. Me parece genial que lo entiendas así porque si te dije eso es porque…-dude un poco él me miro esperando lo que seguía. -. Cuando tu…bueno…ya sabes me dijiste que me amabas- Sai por poco se retuerce de risa.

-. ¿Era eso?- seguía riendo. -. No te lo tomes así. No es cierto. Es decir…mira Sakura realmente no lo dije porque te ame o algo así. Como te dije me atraes pero nada mas de allí. Si te dije eso anoche es porque bueno…me recordaste a alguien más…- algo en mi interior sentí removerse. -. No me veas así todos tenemos derecho a enamorarnos. Es solo que anoche me recordaste a ella y por eso te dije eso.- esa fue su brillante explicación. Arroje la lata al canasto.

-. Pensé que los tipos como tú no se enamoraban…- le dije mientras caminábamos nuevamente a la parada.

-. Yo pensé que las perras feas como tú no era buenas en la cama- me sonrió. Y yo estaba dispuesta a propinarle una golpiza. En ese momento las puertas del tren se abrieron y el castaño corrió por su vida mientras yo iba a ponerle una golpiza que no iba a olvidar jamás.

A pesar que había más o menos gente él quedo contra la ventana al ser bastante más rápido. Yo corría como podía en parte porque era algo torpe para correr y por otro lado porque me dolía mucho la cadera. Cuando entre a la cabina la puerta cerró tras mío y se movió rápidamente. Mis pies se enredaron por la velocidad y me vi reventando contra la ventana, afortunadamente el pecho de Sai me recibió a la par que sus brazos me apresaron impidiendo que cayese hacia otro lado. Fue solo un segundo pero mi corazón latió bastante fuerte y el de él también.

-. Solo fue un cumplido querida…- dijo en mal chiste sobre la ventana. -. De veras que lo haces como una profesional con algo más de practica podrías dedicarte a ello.- sentí ganas de golpearle.

-. No me hagas matarte…- le dije entre dientes.

-. Vale, vale pero ya sabes… si quieres repetir algún día sabes dónde encontrarme querida.- no dijimos nada más.

El camino fue en silencio hasta la estación de Tokio. Ni él ni yo parecíamos interesados más el uno en el otro. Y yo me sentía lo suficientemente bien entonces para poder enterrar esto en lo más recóndito de mi alma y seguir con mi vida. A penas bajamos Hinata y Naruto nos esperaban sentados en una de las bancas.

-. ¡Lo vez! No se mataron.- vociferaba de manera animada Naruto quien parecía sentirse ya mejor.

-. Gracias a Dios- fue lo único que dijo ella.

Caminamos unos 10 minutos desde la estación de Tokio hasta Akiba. Debo decir que era realmente sorprendente tanto que me quede anonadada. Era como tener todos tus sabores de helado en mismo lugar en una nevera infinita. Llegamos a TAKARADA musen al instante donde Ino y Tenten no esperaban mientras miraban algunas cámaras.

-. ¡Joder muero de hambre! Se han tardado un montón.- gritó Tenten.

Caminamos hasta el restaurante americano de la gran eme amarilla por unas hamburguesas. Naruto pareció divertirse bastante con el par de monitos que trajo la caja feliz de Hinata quien la pidió por querer comer algo pequeño. Tenten si se mando una agnus gigante a la vez que los dos hombres que nos acompañaban. Ino pareció normal con su hamburguesa de pollo y yo con mi big estaba más que satisfecha. Sai y Naruto comieron como cerdos rápidamente, cosa que no impidió que mi mejor amiga le hiciese ojitos al remedo de artista pero él no pareció hacerle mucho caso. Este parecía más preocupado por la nueva expansión de un juego raro que Naruto y el planeaban comprar y por el cual nos abandonaron lo que ellos llamaron unos segundos. Así comimos nosotras con parsimonia.

-. Joder que juerga tan bestial la de anoche…- dijo la castaña a las que todas asentimos. -. Pero venga que más de una se perdió de la mega juerga en la casa de lo Sabaku…- nos dijo mirando hacia Hinata y a mí.

-. Sabes que no soy muy de esas fiestas, además tuve que cuidar de Naruto kun…- se excuso la morena.

-. Anda mira nada más… ¿Cuidar? Para mi han pasado la noche juntos…- sentenció la cotilla. A lo que Ino y yo soltamos una risilla.

-. Claa…aaro que no…- dijo ella jugueteando con sus dedos.

-. Oh pues entonces no sabéis lo que te pierdes…- le pego un sorbo a su bebida agrandada. -. Aquí mi amiga bailo el tango entre tres y mira nada más, creo que saldrá un buen lemmon para el próximo capítulo…- le dijo a Ino y esta se sonrojo violentamente. -. Es que yo siempre he dicho que el sexo con uno es realmente bueno pero el sexo con dos es lo máximo. Los tríos de dos chicos una chica me gusta más aun que los tíos de preferencia hetero para que te complazcan solo a ti. Los de dos chicas y un chico no son malos, pero en lo personal me resulta algo mas difícil estar con una chica aun que no es malo de verdad.-Dios alguien que la callase.

-. No digas eso asi de alto estamos en público…- fue lo único que dijo Ino suplicante.

-. No hay nada de malo yo sí puedo decir que pase una noche de lujo. Hasta hice de dominatrix y fue una experiencia maravillosa…-vociferaba a lo que todas moríamos de vergüenza

-. Tenten podrías evitar vociferar tus comentarios sexuales…todos nos ven…-le dije bajito.

-. Mira nada más quien abrió la boca. Anoche después que Sai te bajase de la barra a rastras no te vimos más.- sabia que diría y Hinata traba de hacerle señas para que se callase. -. Será que alguien se la estaba montando con don Picasso-la cara de Ino literalmente paso por una gama de rojos.

-. No digas eso que no es cierto…- le exigí.

-. Pues hija ese es uno que no he probado pero supongo que algo debe saber- yo seguía mirándola mal. Sakura tranquila es decir no es para tanto.-le entorné los ojos.

-. Con permiso voy al baño…-Ino se levantó la mar de molesta y no era para menos.

La rubia se levanto estrepitosamente dejando su bolso en el asiento. Camino dando grandes zancadas y prácticamente desquito su enojo con la puerta del baño de mujeres. Yo corrí hacia ella tratando de calmarle pero sabía que sería inútil. Es decir esto en el mundo de las mejores amigas se llama…alta traición.

Ino y yo éramos amigas desde niñas y desde siempre nos habíamos entendido a las mil maravillas. Con ello quiere decir que jamás en la vida nos habíamos peleado, es más ni siquiera discutido. Pese a que ella a veces pasara de mi falta de interés en las cosas y yo a veces pasara de esa fea manía que tiene de siempre querer ser el centro de atracción. Sin embargo ahora Ino debería estarme odiando. Hace un par de días ella me había preguntado si me molestaría que ella se liase con Sai y le había dicho que no. Ella había sido amiga y había consultado primero. Es decir ella de manera más honesta y transparente me había pregunto para evitar traicionarme. Y yo en cambio le había pagado acostándome con él que ella quería fuese su romance de verano.

-. Ino no es como Tenten te ha dicho….no pienses que…- pero ella acallo mis mentiras con una bofetada tan fulminante que hizo mi cara girar hasta otro lado.

-. ¡Cállate que no quiero escucharte!- me grito enojada.

Ella se sentó en el lavado y se agarro la cara entre las manos sollozando amargamente. Eso me rompió totalmente el corazón. Vale, que yo me he mandado demasiados mocos en mi vida pero acostarme con Sai definitivamente había sido el peor de todos.

-. Sé que estas enojada pero…voy a contarte toda la verdad- me mordí los labios y me apoye en la puerta. -. Mira Ino se que tú me lo preguntaste se que debí decírtelo…pero soy una idiota y sé que la cague. Pero…lo que pasó no lo planee ¿sí? Es decir no pensé que las cosas se tornaran de esa manera- no sabía cómo expresarlo.

-. ¿O sea que es verdad?- me miro con la cara impávida llena de lagrimas.-. ¡Te acostaste con él!- gritó.

-. Ino yo…-

-. ¡Eres una zorra! ¡Una puta zorra me oyes!- me gritó y me lo merecía.

-. Vale si soy una zorra.- le dije. -. Sí me acosté con él pero no fue algo deliberado. No sé en que estaba pensando. La cague pero no es mi culpa del todo. Anoche te lo dije aléjate de él era porque Sai me estaba buscando y no quería que salieras lastimada. Porque no quería que un imbécil como ese te metiese en su cama y te rompiese el corazón. Pero yo también soy un ser humano y tengo debilidades Ino. Anoche me dieron 10 minutos de estupidez y eso valió lo suficiente para que la cagara y está bien me merecía esa cachetada que me has dado mujer. Pero tú no le amas y también te acostaste con tres tipos anoche eso prueba que ni siquiera querías algo con él como para que me juzgues tan duramente.- le exigí desde el fondo de mi alma.

-. Sigues siendo una perra…-me dijo volviendo a meter su cara entre sus manos.

-. Vale Ino soy una perra. Una puta cualquiera y yo acepto. Ya te dije que si me acosté con él ¿y sabes? Tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi joven vida y lo disfrute. Pero ¿sabes algo más? Eres mi mejor amiga desde hace más de 9 años, he paso la mitad de mi vida siendo tu amiga. Hemos compartido tantas cosas y te quiero tanto que no te haces una puñetera idea.- hizo una pausa. A veces me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos. -. Pero si tú… quieres que un puto pero nada pequeño pene dañe todo eso pues bien…- cerré los ojos y suspire. Lo único que oí fue una carcajada sonora.

-. De verdad eres una zorra…- se reía. -. ¿En serio la tiene grande?- me dieron ganas de golpearla.

-. ¿Qué dices?- un tic nervioso apareció en mi ceja.

-. Pues que si la tiene grande…-la muy descarada se encontraba muerta de risa y me dieron ganas de matarla.

-. ¿Por qué demonios me preguntas eso? ¿No estabas enojada al punto de querer matarme?- le recrimine.

-. No…bueno vale si lo estoy.- se reía. -. Buena en principio si estaba enojada pero ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Si ni siquiera me has tenido confianza para decirme que lo habéis hecho. Además que me ha mentido…-me dijo.

-. Serás guarra…-le espete molesta.

-. Oh vamos te lo merecías… así me demostraste lo mucho que me amas…- seguía riéndose. -. No estoy enojada pero me hubieras dicho…- se arreglaba el cabello. Yo le pegue en l cabeza.

-. ¡Auch!.- gritó.

-. Te lo mereces por idiota.- le dije.

-. Vale, vale…-se empezó a secar las manos. -.¿Pero sí la tiene grande? –

-. Ni grande ni pequeña.- fue lo único que conteste. Ella salió del baño y yo planeaba seguirle pero mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mis pantalones. Trague saliva de manera pesada y decidí darle al verde había pasado tiempo.

-. Diga…-le salude.

-. Por fin te dignas a contestar…hace mucho que quería hablarte…- su voz sonaba tan aterciopelada como siempre.

-. ¿Ah sí?- me hice la desentendida. -. Pues sabes perfectamente donde queda mi casa.-

-. Sabes que eso no es opción.-

-. Pues bueno si no lo es no veo porque este error deba hablarte.-iba a colgarle.

-. No me cuelgues…te lo ruego.- Pidió. -. Necesitamos hablar…-

-. ¿De qué a ver?- le dije molesta.

-. Estas fuera de control Sakura.-me anuncio.

-. ¿Fuera de control? Vale esto debe ser broma ¿No? ¿Quién te estás creyendo que eres para decirme eso?-

-. Anoche estabas tan borracha como una cuba. Casi te la montas en un baño con Sasuke Uchiha y hasta me tocó mandar por ti.-

-. Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas. Si bebo, fumo, me drogo, follo o blasfemo es un problema exclusivamente mío. No eres mi padre, ni mi novio y ultimadamente ya no creo que ni mi amigo. Yo no soy más que un puto error.- estaba bastante molesta.

-. Sakura no eres un error…- se justificaba.

-. ¿Qué no lo soy? ¡Bah! Deja de tratarme como tarada…-

-. Te amo.- mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-. ¿Qué?-

-. Te amo.-

-. ¿Estás borracho?- fue lo único que pude articular.

-. Estoy totalmente sobrio- me aseguró. -. Lamento haberte llamado error, realmente no quería que pensases que era con respecto a ti. Me malentendiste yo me refería a que haberme dejado llevar he ir tan rápido contigo. No quiero que pienses que soy uno de esos hombres que solo buscan algo de una noche. Yo estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti. Me encantas y tenerte allí fue algo a lo que no pude resistirme.- me explicó.

-. Yo…- juegue con mis dedos. -. Yo…también te amo…-admití. -. Desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-. Perdón por cualquier malentendido. Te juro que lo último en este mundo que sería es un error, eres lo mejor que tengo y he tenido.- se escuchaba sincero. -. Sakura… se que quizás esto te tomara por sorpresa pero… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- sentí el corazón en la boca del estomago.

-. Yo…-no podía hablar.-. Es decir tú ¿te dejarías ver ante mí?- atine a preguntar.

-. Eso no es posible. Al menos no por ahora.- me sentí morir.-. Más adelante quizás…-una luz se encendió en mi interior.

-. Yo….-cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mi corazón. quiero ser tu novia…-me mordí lo labios y se me salieron las lagrimas.

-. Te amo Sakura…- su voz sonaba tan emocionada que me hacia latir fuertemente el corazón.

-. Te amo Lonely boy…-

-. Creo que te dejare con tus amigas, diviértete en Akiba. Te llamare en la noche princesa. Cuídate mucho.- se despidió.

-. Bueno tu también cuídate.-le conteste muerta de vergüenza.

amo hermosa. Bye….-me dijo.

-. Yo también. Bye.-y colgué.

Tuve que tomarme un momento para digerir las buenas nuevas. Yo Sakura Haruno le había dado el sí a Lonely boy quien me propuso que fuese su novia. Un día como hoy 26 de agosto nos habíamos hecho pareja. Me arregle el cabello rosado lleno de aun de ondas y me lave un poco la cara. Al final salí y Naruto y Sai ya habían vuelto. Parecían dos críos con su caja nueva de juego. Presumiéndosela a Tenten por no haber podido comprarla.

Cuando me reintegre a la mesa, a Sai le sonó el móvil. Salí fuera del restaurante a contestar y regreso después de un par de minutos con una de esas sonrisitas de "se lo has hecho" pero no me dijo nada. Al final salimos del local y nos dedicamos nuestras compras. Ino se ha comprado una computadora nueva, un reproductor y montones mercancía de anime. Hinata al parecer ha pagado sus deudas comprando todo lo que su retorcida cabeza se le ocurrió a Tenten desde mercancía anime hasta un vibrador. Cosa que nos ha puesto colorados a más de uno y ella ha insistido en que comprásemos. Al parecer habían apostado a lo grande. Yo compre unos cuantos libros de medicina y uno que otro cuaderno. También compre un poco de mercancía anime un par de figuritas y un despertador seguramente lo necesitaría dado que empezaba clase de 6 am a 5 pm. Naruto también compró algunos libros sobre economía se quejaba bastante porque el odiaba los numero y seguramente no entendería nada. Sai solo compro un montón de cosas raras que necesitaba como cables y cosa para Dios sabe que.

Así la noche parecía caer e Ino debía marcharse. Decidimos acompañarle todos al aeropuerto así que nos fuimos en metro. Llegamos a eso de las 7:30 pm justo a tiempo para que ella pudiese pasar a la sala de espera. Afortunadamente en Akiba ella se había comprado un bolso de mano donde pudo poner todas sus cosas nuevas. Todos nos despedimos de ella y Tenten se ha puesto a llorar como una magdalena. Ino la ha invitado a pasar vacaciones en Nemuro a lo que ella a saltado como una niña pequeña. Al final les ha invitado a todos y yo he sido la última en darle un abrazo.

-. Bueno frentesota cuídate por favor échale ganas a la escuela y…-bajo el tono. cometas más burradas…-

-. Lo mismo digo perra…- fue lo único que le dije. que te vayas déjame decirte algo…-le dije bajo. Ella asintió mientras seguíamos abrazadas. -. Tengo novio…Lonely boy me lo ha pedido hoy….-le secretee.

-. ¡Y la puta madre! ¡Tienes que darme todos los detalles mujer! Te llamo en estos días.- se rio. -. Adiós perra. Te amare por siempre y recuerda que siempre nos quedara parís.- me dijo en mal chiste.

-. Nos veremos en navidades así que no me extrañes…-le dije. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió a la sala de espera.

Nos devolvimos en tren a Konoha. El viaje fue largo pero al menos sentado. Yo me sentía cansadísima y con muchísimas ganas de bañarme, ponerme algo de crema y dormir. De hecho lo único que me animaba a seguir despierta era la prometida llamada de mi adorado ahora novio. Esa palabra me emocionaba. "Novio" era tan grande. Tan no lo sé…tan increíble.

Cuando llegue me desvestí al instante recogí mi cabello en un moño maltrecho. Llene la tina hasta arriba y vacié un poco de jabón para tener espuma. Me recosté sobre la bañera y me puse el reproductor a todo lo que daba. Deje que el agua caliente relajara cada uno de mis músculos e intente no pensar en nada. Relajándome al máximo. Me lave bien y me puse la ropa interior. Me untaba algo de crema para el cuerpo cuando sonó mi celular. Mi corazón se acelero y conteste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-. Hola…-dije tímidamente.

-. Hola preciosa ¿Qué tal Akiba?- me dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-. Bien, compramos un montón de cosas. Hasta creo que le pediré algo de dinero a mis padres a ver si me compro una nueva compu. Vieras que están la mar de baratas…-le dije.

-. Si se consiguen muy buenas cosas allá. ¿Y qué has hecho?- me preguntó.

-. Nada raro me di un baño y ando acostaba hablando contigo. Ando la mar de cansada caminamos un montón- le dije.

-. ¿Quieres que te deje para que te vayas a dormir cariño?- me cuestionó.

-. No tranquilo podemos hablar si quieres…- un bostezo involuntario salió del fondo de mi garganta.

-. Parece que tu cuerpo opina lo contrario, mejor duérmete amor. ¿Sí? Mañana tienes clase muy temprano y necesitas estar completamente descansada.- Dios iba a morirme me dijo amor.

-. No enserio…- contesté avergonzada.

-. Sin excusas a la cama señorita. Antes de que te duermas tengo un regalo para ti y está en tu puerta. Te amo, sueña con los angelitos preciosa. Suerte mañana, te llamo cuando salgas de clases.- y me colgó.

Inmediatamente alguien tocó la puerta. A lo que me levante rápidamente y me cubrí con una bata. Me puse las pantuflas y me encamine a abrir. Cual desagradable sorpresa quien se encontraba afuera era Sai.

-. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- le pregunté.

-. Hey tranquila…vengo en son de paz. De hecho me mandaron a traerte esto.- me extendió una caja de bombones con una pequeña tarjeta.

-. ¿Eh?- no supe que decir.

-. Te los ha enviado tu amado y me ha pedido que te los suba. Por cierto felicidades por lo de ustedes, ojala les dure su seudo romance.- yo me limite a recibir la caja y le dedique una mirada de odio profundo. -. Parece que el maquillaje te cubre bien…me gusta cómo se ven- toco los moretones de mi cuello que había dejado nuestro encuentro. -. Me pregunto ¿qué diría tu novio si supiese que has dormido conmigo? Mejor aun ¿Qué diría si te viese el cuello así?- quite su mano de mi rápidamente.

-. Cierra el hocico Sai.- le espete molesta.

-. Vale. Pero al menos merezco una despedida formal querida- me dijo. Acercándose peligrosamente. -. Apuesto a que no traes ni un mísero sostén bajo esa bata- sentía su aliento cerca de mi cara.

-. Vete- dije con molestia.

-. Me imagino esos pechos pequeñitos libres bajo ese pedazo de tela…- desgraciadamente eso empezaba a calentarme.

-. Corta el asunto. Yo soy la novia de tu mejor amigo.- le exigí.

-. Eso me importa muy poco. Y no te des baños de pureza conmigo.-me dijo.

Sai tomo mi mandíbula con fuerza lo que hizo que me tensase. Suplicaba mentalmente que se detuviese pero el solo se acerco más y más a mi cara estrellando su aliento cálido impregnando mis fosas nasales. Hacía calor y sentía mi pecho arder y endurecer bajo la bata. Le suplique que se detuviese pero él me callo con un beso demandante al cual me negué. Eso solo le ha cabreado y se ha puesto brusco y animal.

-. Para…-le empuje. El me miro de manera extraña.

-. Está bien.- estaba cabreado. -. Si te sientes sola sabes dónde encontrarme querida…-fue lo último que me dijo para perderse en las escaleras.

Me metí a mi departamento y me puse una camiseta con un short de pijama. Y leí la pequeña nota con caligrafía algo fea.

"Buena suerte mañana princesa. Te amo mi doctora sexy" yo sonreí y guarde los bombones en la nevera. Cepille los dientes, puse el despertador y caí rendida. Mañana sin duda seria un día muy largo.

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	21. XXI

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ ¡Soy libre! Bueno realmente no…empieza el semestre el lunes. No obstante, he decidido colgar este capítulo. Ha sido bastante difícil de escribir la verdad porque mi profesión nada tiene que ver con la medicina así que hacer un día de medicina ha sido tarea dura. Así que doctores y doctoras no me maten.__Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXI

It's my life.

Nara suri

El sonido chirriante del despertador retumbo en mis sienes y me hizo despertar pesadamente. Sin embargo sentí mis músculos en total relajación y me metí en la ducha rápidamente. El agua me hacía sentir un poco menos adormitada por lo que vestirme no resultó tan tedioso. Una playera verde, pantalones hasta la rodilla color crema y unas flats del mismo color. Me puse algo de maquillaje líquido para esconder los morados en mi cuello y recogí la mitad de mi cabello ondulado con un broche pequeño. Me mire al espejo y no tenía tan mala pinta, quizás un poco de ojeras pero eso resultaba algo normal en mi por la palidez de mi piel, algunas ligeras pecas y algo mas, tenía un inusual brillo en mis ojos y una sonrisa tonta que me delataba. Recordé que desde ayer Lonely boy yo éramos novios. Mi corazón latió fuertemente y suspire. Joder soy asquerosamente cursi.

Salí con la mochila y Hinata ya estaba adentro cocinando. Ella también tenía clase todos los días de 6 am a 5pm como yo y compartíamos un par de materias. Cocinaba huevos con tocino y tenían una pinta excelente. Para tratar de ayudarle intente hacer café pero ella me detuvo.

-. Te sabrá horrible.-me dijo. -. Estas poniendo el café donde no es. Ponlo allí y solo media cucharada no 4.- me dijo. Lo hice como me ordenó y el resultado fue maravilloso. Sabía a néctar de los dioses.

Me senté en la mesa a esperarle y en un momento sirvió su plato y el mío. Tomo una taza de café también pero lo aclaro con algo de leche tibia. La comida tenía una pinta excelente y el sabor era igual de bueno.

-. Joder esto sabe delicioso…-le dije atorada. Ella me dio una gran sonrisa.

-. Tu café ha quedado también muy bueno.- vale al menos ya podía hacer café. -. Por cierto te ha llegado un sobre y te lo he puesto en el mueble.- yo me limpié con una servilleta y corrí a por él.

Me tire en el mueble y rompí el sobre. Adentro venia una carta escrita con la misma caligrafía maltrecha de anoche que hizo que mi corazón latiese fuertemente. Me mordí los labios al leerla y la emoción sacudió mi pecho.

-. "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en un día tan especial como hoy. Ojala tengas un día genial y me pienses así sea un segundo. Te ama tu Lonely boy."- por poco grito y me hago pis encima. Lonely boy siempre había sido alguien bastante atento pero esto deberá estaba sorprendiéndome a cada segundo. Apreté la carta contra mi pecho y Hinata soltó una risilla.

-. ¿Se han juntado por fin?- picoteaba ligeramente el huevo.

-. ¿Eh?- pregunté confusa.

-. Tú y Sai. Se han liado ¿no es así?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-. ¡Quisiera él! Yo con ese imbécil no saldría ni a palos. –le espeté ofuscada aun tirada en el mueble.

-. Vale solo pensé que bueno ustedes dos pasaron la noche juntos pues a lo mejor sentían algo el uno por el otro.- se excuso encogiéndose de hombros.

-. Te he dicho que estaba algo bebida. Además ya hemos hablado las cosas y ha sido puro, mero y casual sexo de una noche- sentencié.

-. No lo sé, se me hace difícil pensar que yo podría tener sexo con alguien que yo no amase. Es decir, esa persona debe al menos tener cierta confianza conmigo.- fregaba los platos.

-. Es decir que ¿No considerarías una propuesta como esa si Naruto te la hiciese?- le cuestioné mientras caminaba al baño a cepillarme los dientes.

-. No lo sé. Es decir entre él y yo hay confianza, pero una confianza de amistad. Nos conocemos hace tiempo ya y siempre hemos sido amigos. Pero al punto de acostarme con el de buenas a primeras no sé si seria yo capaz.-

-. Pues que te dijera. Para mi debe efectivamente algo pero no sé si llamarle confianza. Son sensaciones que despiertan de un momento a otro y te impiden el poder detenerte. Es como tener mucha sed y que esa persona que tienes allí sea como un vaso gigante de agua.- dije después de escupir la espuma blanquizca.

-. ¿Quieres decir que es algo como una necesidad?- eran las 5:42 am y el sol ya se colaba por las ventanas.

-. Supongo que si.- me encogí de hombros.

Amabas abandonamos el departamento y ella fue un momento al suyo a lavarse los dientes. Yo la esperaba apoyada frente a mi portal con los audífonos hasta los tímpanos tarareando una cancioncilla. La chica del cabello rojo me dedico una mirada de odio profundo mientras contorneaba sus caderas forradas en un pequeño short de licra y una camisilla amplia. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Karin así que le dedique una sonrisa, ella no era especialmente mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero bueno hoy estaba lo suficientemente contenta y feliz como hasta para darle un abrazo.

-. ¿Estás saliendo con Itachi?- me preguntó girándose hacia mi después de haber bajado un par de escalones.

-. No.- le dije en tono relajado.

-. Te he visto con él hace algún tiempo en el restaurante francés.- me dijo. -. Así que será mejor que me digas la verdad.- demandó la pelirroja a lo que se me dibujo una mueca en el rostro.

-. He ido con él al restaurante francés, no tenemos nada pero no entiendo porque tengo yo que darte explicaciones.- le aclaré con parsimonia.

-. Te advertí cuando nos conocimos que no te metieses en mi camino.- se acomodo sus gafas y esto ya empezaba a cabrearme.

-. Me dijiste que no me acercase a Sasuke- le espeté.

-. Lo mismo es Sasuke o Itachi.- me miro con odio durante un segundo. -. Conozco a las mocosas como tú y sé que pretendes. Así que pisa con cuidado conmigo- es pestillo de la puerta de Hinata comenzó a chirriar. Dejando a esta salir por lo que la pelirroja continuó.

-. Disculpa la demora…- se aliso la camiseta de marca que llevaba. -. ¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó. A lo que yo asentí.

Hinata se veía tan elegante y delicada como siempre. Su cabello largo y liso le caía hermoso y brillante. Su camiseta iba a acompañada de jeans y unas zapatillas. Ella camina de manera graciosa y femenina, Naruto debería ser ciego para no fijarse en ella.

-. Cu…cuando Naruto kun y yo nos besamos en el sofá…- ya pasábamos el portal de Konoha. -. Yo sentí eso…que dices como necesidad de que lo hiciese más…- me dijo tímidamente.

-. Supongo que es natural- le dije mientras caminábamos a la universidad.

Teníamos química de 6 am a 8 am esa clase nos tocaba juntas. Luego yo tenía biología celular a las 10 am hasta las 12 pm. Tenía un hueco para poder almorzar hasta la 1 pm, luego clase hasta las 4 pm de anatomía y luego de 4pm a 5pm con Hinata de nuevo de medicina social. Eso era los lunes. Al parecer seria un día pesado.

Resoplamos al mismo tiempo al tener que entrar al salón. Me saque los audífonos y caminamos con parsimonia hacia adentro. Decidimos sentarnos ni muy adelante ni muy atrás era lo mejor. Eran las 6 am en punto y la profesora una tal Kurenai aun no aparecía. Reconocí algunos pringados de la inducción, pero simplemente pase de ellos seriamos alrededor de 100 personas en el aula. En ese momento una cara familiar entro al salón. Era Kiba el chico que había conocido en la inducción que también era amigo de Sai.

Kiba parecía tan perdido como yo el día de la inducción. Así que he trato de ser amigable y le he hecho una seña con la mano. El respiro hondamente al ver una cara conocida y se sentó en el lugar de mi izquierda que permanecía vacio.

-. No sabía que dábamos esta clase juntos- me dijo cuando se sentó. -. Gracias a Dios no iba a estar aquí solo esta gente de Tokyo es tan rara…parece que uno apestara-me dijo.

-. Te entiendo totalmente…- le dije. -. Por cierto te presento a una amiga.- me gire hacia Hinata presentándola.

-. Kiba Inozuka- le dio la mano. -. Un gusto.-

-. Hinata _Hyūga_.- sus mejillas se colorearon. gusto igualmente…-jugaba con sus dedos.

En ese momento la profesora entró por la puerta. Era una mujer delgada, de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos rojos. Estaba perfectamente maquillada con sombras moradas y un labial rojo y si, era condenadamente guapa. Estaba encinta pero eso no le impedía portar tacones tan altos como una lapicera. Solo esperemos que no sea una perra.

-. Mi nombre es Kurenai Yūhi y seré su profesora hasta mediados de semestre de Química. En esta materia daremos lo relacionado a química organica e inorgánica. Los módulos que trataremos están ya montados en su catalogo web pueden consultarlo en la carpeta de contenidos del curso. A su vez ya están colgadas todas las lecturas del semestre.- se desplazo hasta el tablero y anotó unos porcentajes. -. Tendremos 3 parciales 10 laboratorios. El primer parcial vale el 5% de su nota, el segundo el 20% y el final el 30%. Los laboratorios valen el 30% también. La participación y los ejercicios en clase valen el 5% y las evaluaciones sorpresa el 10%. ¿Alguna pregunta?- la clase permaneció en silencio.

-. Sensei ¿Cómo así que evaluaciones sorpresa?- pregunto un chico en el fondo.

-. Me parece que usted se equivoco de recinto joven. Si usted no sabe que es una evaluación sorpresa es que claramente necesita volver a la primaria.- eso nos dejo atónitos a todos. -. Como les iba diciendo. Cada laboratorio tendrá un trabajo que debe ser entregado en las fechas programadas en su catalogo. No acepto excusas ni retrasos. Podrán remitir preguntas vía web siempre y cuando están sean atinentes y por supuesto acordes a su nivel académico.- remarco lo ultimo mirando a aquel que había preguntado lo de las evaluaciones.

Kurenai sensei hizo una explicación bastante larga de cada modulo proyectando el famoso catalogo y las susodichas lecturas. Hinata tomaba notas sin mucho interés al igual que yo. Kiba parecía más interesado en verle el trasero, que admito que aunque embarazada era bastante aceptable. Así estuvimos alrededor de una hora y ella nos dio permiso de retirarnos temprano.

Tomamos las libretas y resolvimos tomarnos un café en la cafetería cercana. Me quedaba alrededor de 3 horas de hueco. Kiba compró un desayuno completo con café, yo solo un latte y Hinata un té caliente. Nos sentamos en unas mesas cercanas.

-. ¡Joder! Le vieron esas piernas…-hablaba de Kurenai sensei.

-. Vale si se las vi pero no soy un tipo…- le dije en tono desenfado.

-. Mierda perdón chicas…olvide que son mujeres.- eso me hizo reír con ganas. Hinata solo miraba hacia la fila.

-. Por mí sin problemas.- le dije. Enseguida note que era Naruto a quien ella miraba que compraba un desayuno.

Le hice una seña con la mano y la _Hyūga se sonrojo violentamente. Kiba seguía devorando su comida. Finalmente Naruto llego a la mesa y se sentó._

_-. Menos mal las vi esta cafetería esta que se revienta.- dijo él._

_-. Naruto el es Kiba, Kiba Naruto.- les presenté rápidamente. Y ambos se dieron la mano. _

_-. Creo que te he visto antes por Konoha…-dijo el rubio dubitativo. _

_-. ¿Vives allí?- preguntó el castaño. -. Probablemente me has visto casa de Sai. Somos amigos de hace tiempo-. La sola idea de Sai me revolvió el estomago. _

_-. Claro si te he visto con él.-aseveró el Uzumaki. Empezando a comer. _

_-. ¿No alcanzaste a desayunar Naruto kun?- le pregunto la pelinegra jugando tímidamente con el vaso de té entre tus dedos. _

_-. No…-le dijo embutido. -. Tengo clase ahorita a las 8 am…y no había rammen.- se excuso. _

_-. Te vas a morir joven…-le dije. _

_Todos sonreímos. Al final después que Naruto terminase de comer ha mirado su reloj y ha visto que le quedaban menos de 5 minutos y no ha querido llegar tarde. Hinata también tenía clase a las 8 am por lo que ambos se fueron juntos siendo que sus salones estaban al lado. Ella ha quedado de mandarme un mensaje al medio día para ver si almorzábamos en casa o en la universidad. Naruto me ha dejado su número y me ha dicho que le marquemos cualquier cosa que salía a las 11 am. Así me he quedado con Kiba en la cafetería._

_-. Es bonita tu amiga.- me dijo cuando Naruto y Hinata estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. _

_-. Si, es muy bonita la verdad- le dije. _

_-. Totalmente me tipo.- vale eso me dio risa. _

_-. ¿Te interesa?- le pregunté. _

_-. Iría por ella pero se ve que va muerta con tu amigo.- hasta él se daba cuenta. -.y él por ella.- atino a decir._

_-. ¿Lo crees?- le pregunté. Él asintió. _

_-. De que me llamo Kiba Inozuka.- me asevero. -. Se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando más de la cuenta y me ha hecho mala cara.- era razonable._

_Nos quedamos hablando de trivialidades cerca de una hora y luego me ha dicho que tiene que irse porque tenía clase. Al verme sola he decido ir a una de las salas de informática y descargar en la memoria USB la primera lectura de química que era para mañana. Después de descárgalo he ido a la papelería de la universidad y he mandado a imprimir las 50 pgs de aburrida historia de la tabla periódica que habían dejado. Bostece apoyada sobre el mostrador y en ese momento sentí como me agarraron el trasero. _

_-. Maldito hijo de…-me gire para golpearle pero solo me encontré con la cara sonriente de Sai. -. ¿Quién demonios te estás creyendo?- le he cuestionado molesta a lo que él me mando a bajar la voz._

_-. Tranquila fea fue solo una bromita inocente.- me dijo con otra sonrisa falsa._

_-. Me vuelves a tocar el trasero y no respondo.- le dije molesta._

_-. Que mala leche que traes…- dijo burlón. -. Cuando te tenía aquí arriba si te gustaba- me susurro al oído cercándome sobre el mostrador. _

_-. Cierra la boca…- trataba inútilmente de alejarle. _

_-. Son…- el encargado nos miro francamente con cara de circunstancia. Sai me ha soltado y he buscado el dinero en mi bolso con el rubor en mis mejillas a flor de piel. Mientras lo hacia él pedía unas cosas que necesitaba._

_Pague los más rápido que pude pero las manos me temblaban mas de cuenta. Atine a sacar un par de billetes y a tomar mis copias. Emprendí la huida tratando de perderme en la inmensidad de la universidad aun me quedaban 45 minutos para biología celular. Di la vuelta en un par de pasillos y divise una máquina expendedora. Suspire hondo al verme sola y metí un billete con el fin de comprarme un café. _

_-. Eres adicta a esa cosa.- la piel se me puso de gallina. Ese imbécil me dio un susto de muerte. _

_-. ¡A ti que mierda te importa! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Deja de seguirme!- le grite harta. _

_-. Que humor…- seguía allí pegado como una puta ladilla. _

_-. Vete…- las manos me temblaban de ira y nervios. Me apoltrone en el piso al lado de la maquina_

_-. ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?- me cuestionó sentándose a mi lado. _

_-. Me pones de nervios tú…- juro que estaba a punto de tirarle el café. -. ¿Por qué no me dejas un rato en paz?- le pregunté. _

_-. Quien te oyese dijera que te acoso…- eso prácticamente lo que él hacia conmigo. _

-. No estaría muy alejado de la realidad…- le espeté molesta.

-. Solo me gusta molestarte…- bebí un sorbo de café mientras le entornaba los ojos. -. Te enojas muy fácilmente. Y te sonrojas como una escolar cada vez que te pongo en apuros.- esto último lo hizo arrimándome contra la maquina y acercándose peligrosamente.

-. Sai te he dicho que la cortes con esto y que me dejes en paz.- trataba inútilmente de alejarme de él pero solo le hacía más fácil cércame. -. Hey enserio detente…-le pedía el solamente se reía.

-. Tranquila…- me rozaba los labios de manera sensual.

-. Sai…-su roce sensual me estaba turbando la mente. -. Sai yo soy la novia de tu mejor amigo. Por favor…-le rogaba. Pero mi cuerpo rogaba más bien porque me besase.

-. Shhh…eso ahora no importa.-

Me beso de manera suave y delicada rozando sin premura mis labios. Mi corazón latió fuertemente y sentí la necesidad de que me besara con pasión. Busque penetrar su boca pero él solo me esquivaba hábilmente con el fin de provocarme. Presa del desespero le he tomado del cabello y le he plantando un beso intenso. Joder que este tipo me hacia hacer cosas que ni yo misma entendía.

-. Viste que conmigo no puedes darte esos baños de pureza…- no dejaba de mordisquearme ligeramente los labios. Y esto me estaba calando muy hondo.

-. Esto no está bien… yo tengo novio.- le dije frustrada.

-. Puede ser nuestro secretito…- dejo de besarme y beso cerca de las orejas. -. El puede seguir siendo tu novio y yo tu amante…- me mordisqueo el lóbulo y sentí mis músculos tensarse.

ídalo…- le dije en un susurro. Mi cuerpo empezó a subir su temperatura.

-. Sabes que él nunca podrá darte realidad. Nunca podrá ser completamente quien tú necesitas.- bajo por mi cuello y el autocontrol empezó a abandonarme.

-. Sai por favor…-dije suplicando con las últimas dosis de cordura.

-. Shhh.- Volvía a callarme. -. Quiero follarte…-me susurro y eso hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera la espalda de norte a sur. Las piernas me flaquearon y empecé a sentirme húmeda. -. Lástima que estemos en horarios laborales- me mordió el lóbulo. -. No obstante… si en la noche te sientes sola y piensas en mi. Podría subir un rato…- rebusco en mi bolso. Y saco mi teléfono tecleo su número y lo guardo.

Se levantó rápidamente tomo su mochila y me arrojo el celular donde yo seguía vuelta gelatina a causa de su ataque. Me dedico una sonrisa y se perdió en el pasillo. Mire su teléfono y suspire hondamente. Fue ahí que vi que me quedaban pocos minutos para ir a clase sería mejor que me apresurase.

En biología celular me daba un tal _Hayate_ Gekko que parecía tener una flema en la garganta desde hace como dos siglos. Se la pasaba tose que tose y el jodido pringado no podía ponerse una mascarilla para no contaminarnos. En esta clase estaba sola con los de la inducción. Y era sumamente aburrida. El muy papanatas había decidido dar toda la hora de clase y se ha puesto a escribir como un demente. Me he pasado todas las dos horas copiando y encima el muy desgraciado ha tenido el descaro de dejar tarea. Menuda mierda. No obstante era una tarea muy básica así que no me tomaría mucho hacerla en la computadora dado que por fin hoy me ponían la internet.

Le mande un mensaje a Hinata para ver donde estaba y ella me ha dicho que se ha ido a la cafetería para almorzar, al parecer le había dado pereza subir los extenuantes seis pisos sobre todo porque el calor se estaba poniendo infernal. Así que camine a paso acelerado a la cafetería donde rápidamente identifique a la pelinegra acompañada ahora por la cotilla de coletas.

-. ¿Qué hay?- las salude casual mientras me sentaba.

-. Oh querida nada nuevo. Acabo de salir de matemáticas discretas con dibujitos y nos ha tocado clase con el pringado de Ebizu. Menuda mierda…-se quejaba la castaña.

-. A mí me ido bien yo tenía competencias comunicativas con un sensei que se llama Iruka. Es una buena persona.- sonrió dulcemente.

-. El mio de biología se llama Hayate y también es un pringado de lo peor. Tiene como una gripa desde el neolítico y trae una flema horrenda. Pasa toda la clase carraspeando. Menudo asco.- les dije. El estomago de la castaña sonó al instante.

-. Yo iré a comprar algo muero de hambre.- dijo Tenten.

-. Te acompaño…-dijo Hinata. -. ¿Vienes Sakura?- preguntó.

-. Nah…- me negué. ustedes, yo me quedo cuidando la mesa si pueden cómprenme unas papas fritas y una soda de naranja. No traigo casi hambre.- les extendí el dinero y ella se fueron hacia la interminable fila.

Cuando me quede sola suspire hondamente. Y por fin puede quedarme pensando en aquello que ha pasado antes de biología. El cabrón de Hayate me había tenido dos horas copiando por lo que no puede procesar lo ocurrido. Pero ahora, sola y sin nada que hacer había cerrado los ojos y me había tocado el cuello recordando los besos pequeños y sutiles de Sai en mi cuello. Exhale de manera pesado y me troné el cuello no me está gustando el poder que Sai ejerce sobre mí. En fin debía olvidarlo y tratar de no doblegarme más a sus pretensiones. Yo ahora tenía una pareja y debía respetarla.

Una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios y saque mi móvil. Busque su número y le he mando un mensaje medianamente cursi. A lo que él respondió llamándome al instante, gracias Dios Tenten aun seguía en la fila.

-. Pensé que estabas en clase preciosa…- mi corazón latió intensamente al oír su voz.

-. No salí ahorita…ando en la cafetería.- le dije. -. ¿Dónde estás tú?-pensé sonar casual.

-. Estoy libre si es lo que quieres saber- me dijo de manera relajada.

-. Gracias por la tarjeta.- le dije.

-. No es nada, disculpa mi caligrafía es algo que no se me da bien. De hecho pensé en mandártela a computador pero me he arrepentido.-

-. Me ha gustado que la hayas escrito- confesé.

-. Parece que vienen tus amigas. Mejor te dejo para que hables tranquila Tenten puede ser bastante cotilla.- eso me ha hecho reír. -. Cuídate mi amor que sigas teniendo un lindo dia…te amo.-me sentí en las nubes.

-. Tu también…amor.- me arriesgue a decir. -. Bye.-dije rápidamente y colgué muerta de vergüenza.

-. Jojojojo ¿con quién hablabas?- probablemente lo pregunto por mi cara de retrasada.

-. Nadie…-dije. Vi que me habían traído las papas y la soda.

Comimos de manera pausada y sin premuras mientras hablábamos. Un sentimiento cálido inundaba mi pecho y tenía a Lonely boy en la mente. El tiempo pasó volando y me dieron las 2 pm. Salí corriendo a anatomía por fin una materia de servicio y por lo que escuche en la inducción lo más difícil de este semestre.

Me senté en la tercera fila y nadie de estos neandertales se sentó a mi lado, parecían más preocupados por estar en sus mini grupillos mugrientos. Preferí pasar de ellos y simplemente esperar a que la temida Tsunade Senju apareciese. Escuche que podría ser mi bisabuela pero que tiene botox hasta en el coño.

Una rubia de grandes pechos entro forrada en un vestido negro bastante elegante con unos tacones que Ino amaría. La tipa parecía una súper modelo sueca con casi 1. 80 de estatura piernas torneadas y unos ojos color miel. Ella definitivamente no lucia como mi bisabuela y ahí no había ápice de botox.

-. Buenas tardes mocosos.- ese fue su saludo inicial. -. Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y seré su profesora de anatomía, por lo tanto seré su dolor de cabeza de este semestre. Antes de que digan cualquier cosa me permito informales que mi madre murió hace muchos años y su cuerpo es de caucho así que cualquier insulto hacia ella resulta totalmente inútil. Háganse a la idea que aquí solo van a aprobar 5 personas. El resto de ustedes perderá y nos veremos las caras por siglos, de ello puede darles testimonio nuestro alumno estrella Kisame quien tiene 10 años tomando este curso.-el chico se estaba poniendo azul. En serio ¿10 años?

-. Aquí aprenderán o aprenderán. Hablaran como médicos y sabrán que deben aprender porque a nosotros no se nos permiten los errores. Se imaginan si no conocen el cuerpo humano ¿cómo podrían diagnosticar una lesión?- bueno ella tenía un punto. -. En fin partida de animales aquí no necesitan computadoras ni libros, todo aquí se aprende tocando y viendo. Por ello les recomiendo que en sus horas libres vayan a hablar un rato con los cadáveres del anfiteatro. En fin mocosos en la fotocopiadora 005 están las fotocopias que usaremos a lo largo del curso bajo el código 007 ¿preguntas?- nadie se esforzó por decir nada. entonces comencemos con una introducción.-y allí dio inicio.

La rubia dibujo hábilmente una figura humana. Empezó a explicar los diversos sistemas del cuerpo, era realmente interesante. Yo copia la mar de feliz y emocionada. Tanto que se me pasó la clase volando y ella ha dicho que se ha acabado. He guardo mi libreta feliz y tome mi mochila saliendo de clase. Me encontré a Naruto en la puerta pero apenas me ha saludado fugazmente parece que buscaba a alguien.

-. ¡Tsunade Obachan!-vocifero Naruto a lo que abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿la había llamado vieja.

-. Maldito mocoso….-le ha dicho ella.

He preferido irme para no pasar por entrometida. Lo que menos quería ahora es caerle mal a mi nueva profesora favorita. Apresure el paso a medicina social no sin antes comprarme un café en la máquina expendedora. Hinata me esperaba en la puerta.

-. Ya me han hablado de este…-dijo con una risilla. -. Le dicen el príncipe encantador pero dicen que es un desgraciado.-

-. Lo que me faltaba…-suspire arrojando la lata vacía de café.

Pero el famoso príncipe encantador, nunca apareció. Su nombre es Kakashi Hatake y desde ahora se convierte en uno de esos profesores que vas a odiar toda la vida sobre todo cuando estás en la universidad desde las 6 am y su clase es la única que falta para irte y el no aparece. En fin ya veremos con que disculpa sale por el correo electrónica institucional.

De camino a casa nos hemos topado con Sasuke. Lucia más guapo de lo habitual si es que eso era posible sobre todo porque llevaba lentes de sol y un par de libros bajo el brazo. Eso a mis ojos le ha dado ese toque entre nerd y bad boy que resulta enloquecedor. Sin embargo, al no tener ni siquiera la decencia de saludarnos hemos pasado de él.

Los tipos del internet han llegado justo después de nosotras. Me han instalado un modem la mar de chulo y que anda de maravilla. Aproveche para conectarme al face y he visto la sarta de fotos colgadas del sábado, gracias a Dios nadie de mi familia sabía manejar esta cosa. La idiota me había subido hasta la foto en la van con Sasuke Uchiha encima. Sin embargo me ha hecho gracias que las perras del instituto han comentado en ella muertas de celos. ¡Temblad perras! Tenía algunas solicitudes de amistad de Tenten, Lee, Naruto y Hinata. Las he aceptado todas. Me conecte un rato a msn para hablar con mi amado pero al parecer estaba en clase dado que no estaba. Hice la tarea pendeja de biología celular y maldije un par de veces al pringado de Hayate. En eso me han dado las 6:30pm y me he metido a bañar porque me sentía algo casada además que tenía que lavarme el pelo dado que Hinata vendría a las 8 a hacer la comida, a plancharme el pelo y a que leyésemos juntas lo de química.

Los pequeños moraditos de mi cuello empezaban a tener ya un color verdoso dando fe de querer desaparecer y borrar esa noche de mi memoria. Dado que solo vendría Hinata no me los he maquillado y dedique a desenredar mi rosáceo cabello envuelta en la toalla. El teléfono a repicado dos veces y ha sido mi madre, le he contado sobre mi día y me ha mandando sus besos y bendiciones. Me he sentido algo decepcionada dado que yo esperaba a que fuese Lonely boy.

Me puse ropa interior y pijamas. Después empecé a ojear las lecturas de químicas pero termine fue visiblemente aburrida. Así que busqué mi teléfono celular esperando una señal de vida de mi amado. La espera podía ser desesperante así que me dedique a limpiar mis contactos del móvil. Primero fueron las zorras del instituto, luego esa gente mierdocilla que solía estudiar conmigo fueron alrededor de uno 30 números hasta que llegue a uno en particular "Sai" y recordé lo sucedido cerca de la máquina expendedora. Y la tentación de márcale me invadió. Apunto estaba de apretar el botón para llamar cuando el teléfono timbro dándome un susto de muerte era Lonely boy.

-. Hola cariño…-le dije aun recuperándome del susto.

-. Hola amor. ¿Por qué tan cariñosita?- me cuestiono en chiste.

-. Disculpa solo trataba de ser linda contigo…-le dije haciéndome la enojada.

-. No te enojes amor he tenido una clase extremadamente aburrida y lo único que quiero es hablar contigo.- eso me hizo arder las mejillas. -. ¿Cómo te termino de ir?—

-. He tenido anatomía después con un profesora la mar de divertida me gusta bastante esa clase. Y el profe de la clase siguiente nos ha dejado como plantas porque no apareció.-

-. Qué pena cariño. Yo he tenido clase hasta las 7pm hasta ahorita estoy llegando a casa.- despeje el móvil de mi oreja y mire la hora 7:10 pm vivía cerca de la universidad. Es decir, cerca de aquí.

-. Que horrible aun que de que me quejo yo entro todos los días a las 6 am.- me quejé.

-. Te amo.- me soltó sin más.

-. Yo...Yo también.- dije presa de la vergüenza.

Oí la puerta chirriar y los pasos de alguien en la casa. Era Hinata, lo supe después que la oí llamarme.

-. Amor llego Hinata que vamos a leer unas cosas de química.- de verdad no quería colgar.

-. Descuida preciosa. Ve a hacer tus deberes hablamos mañana tímbrame cuando estés libre a ver si coincidimos y te marco. Duerme bien y sueña lindo princesa, cuidate mucho te amo. Bye.- me dijo.

-. Bye amor…-y colgó. En ese momento Hinata entró al cuarto con la plancha en mano.

-. Pensé que estabas desocupada…- me dijo.

-. No tranquila ya termine de hablar.-

-. ¿Hago de cenar o te plancho primero?- me preguntó.

-. Podemos hacer algo simple y mientras me planchas leo para las dos lo de química.- ella asintió y comimos sándwiches de jamón y queso.

Ella me planchaba mientras yo efectivamente le leía. La lectura no era algo así como la mar de entretenida pero al menos leerla así era más entretenido que hacerlo en soledad. Además que la participación en clase tenia nota y ninguna de las dos quería reprobar.

-. ¡Joder! Hinata cásate conmigo.- le dije después de ver mi cabello lacio cayendo hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

-. Hay Dios…-me dijo.

-. Si la enfermería falla o te aburres siempre queda la peluquería…-le dije. Ella entorno los ojos y se paso a sí misma la plancha en el flequillo. Ya eran alrededor de las 9 pm y amabas estábamos la mar de cansadas. Ella se retiro a su departamento y yo a dormir a mi cuarto. Este había sido un día bastante largo.

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	22. XXII

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Semana matadora para mí y capitulo algo difícil de escribir. Créanme que me toco exprimirme el cerebro para crear lo que leerán espero les guste.__Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXII

Family Portrait.

Nara suri

Kiba le ha tocado invitarnos los cafés esta mañana puesto que le hemos salvado la vida en química dándole un breve resumen de la lectura y porque casualmente le preguntaron. Teníamos química todos los días a las 6 am y eso era realmente estresante. Éramos equipo en el laboratorio y teníamos una lectura nueva para mañana de ácidos y bases. Otras 50 págs. Esta señora iba a arruinarme.

-. Joder chicas les debo una gorda ¿están seguras que este café lo compensa?- nos dijo mientras nos entregaba el par de lattes. Gracias a dios química siempre acaba 30 minutos antes.

-. Que si hombre…solo asegúrate de no olvidarte más de leer especialmente las de mañana que son las del laboratorio del jueves…- le he dicho. -. Más bien cuéntanos hombre ¿Qué andabas haciendo que te has olvidado de los deberes?- le pegue un sorbo pequeño y deje que la cafeína me embargara.

-. Anda pues… es que me quede hasta tarde jugando con L.O.L con Sai.- casi le escupo el café en la cara y Hinata tenía cara como si le hubiesen hablado en chino.

-. ¿L.O.L? ¿Qué se supone que es eso Kiba kun?- le cuestionó ella.

-. Pues es un juego online Hinata chan… anoche andábamos en una partida la mar de entretenidos hasta las 3 am. No he dormido ni mierda…- aseveró. La pelinegra metió la cara entre sus manos.

-. ¿Me estas queriendo decir que no has hecho los deberes por andar jugando con el imbécil de Sai hasta las 3 am? ¿Estás de broma verdad?- le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

-. Bueno Sakura tampoco te enojes era un evento… prometo leer lo de química… y no volverme a olvidar…-Hinata y yo rodamos nuestros ojos.

-. Mas te vale…-sentencié.

Mi horario de hoy no era tan malo tenia biología de 10 a 12. Luego tenía un hueco hasta las 4 cuando tenía mi curso complementario libre que aun no tenía idea cual era. Al parecer era el mismo de Kiba así que al menos no estaría sola. Y a las 5 estaría libre. El día pesado era el miércoles donde tenía de 6 a 8 química de 10 a 12 biología, de 1 a 4 anatomía y de 4 a 5 introducción a la vida universitaria. El horario del jueves era igual al lunes y el viernes igual a los martes.

Dado que Hinata y Kiba tenía clase a las 9 am resolví irme a una sala de informática para matar la hora. Por casualidades de la vida me dio por entrar al correo institucional y nada más y anda menos que el famoso príncipe encantador había mandado un correo, imagine que era para disculparse.

-. Saludos jóvenes les escribo para disculparme por no llegar ayer pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida. Además que por motivos personales no daré dicha clase a esa hora. Dado que se que ninguno de ustedes tiene clase a esa hora nuestra clase se traslada por orden mía a todos los martes de 12:30 a 4 pm. Ya sé que son 2 horas y media más pero las darán porque considero que mi materia es lo suficientemente importante para su formación que necesita tal tiempo. La clase del jueves se extiende además hasta las 6 pm. Mis mejores deseos, Kakashi Hatake.- sentí ganas de romper el ordenador en mil pedazos.

Es decir ¿dos horas y media más? ¿Importante para nuestra formación? ¿Traslado mi clase? Este imbécil me iba a oír. Es decir solo me ha dejado media hora para almorzar y encima me haría salir más tarde los jueves. Cuando pensé que no podría haber otra cereza para mi pastel le he visto la cara a Sai entrando a la sala de informática. Guarde el archivo de la lectura de química y me largue enseguida lo menos que necesitaba era a este acosador a mi lado.

Pase por otro café a la expendedora y lo tome a grandes sorbos mientras impacientemente esperaba a que imprimiesen las copias. Me repasaba el pelo detrás de las orejas nerviosa y me chupaba el labio inferior. Seguramente el imbécil de Sai me estaría buscando para acosarme como siempre. Tome los papeles y los acune en mi pecho caminando rápidamente hacia algún lugar tranquilo para leer. Me quedaba aun media hora para biología celular.

Divise unas bancas cercanas al edificio donde me tocaba la clase y me senté allí respirando aliviada de no ver a Sai por estos parajes. Empecé a hojear las lecturas sobre bases y ácidos. Pero me aburrí antes de terminar la segunda página y me puse a mirar las nubes. Recordé que esa manía era de Shikamaru Nara y me ha hecho gracia. Seguí en mi letargo hasta que alguien me toco el hombro.

-. Deberías estar en clase no perdiendo el tiempo…- me helé al instante.

-. Esto…- no podía ni musitar palabra.

-. Es broma pequeña…- la voz calmada de Itachi Sempai me dio algo de tranquilidad.

-. ¡Itachi Sempai!- grité como una escolar.

-. Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?- se sentó a mi lado en la banca.

-. Bien ¿Y tú qué tal?- le dije animadamente.

-. He venido a hacer unas vueltas. Además que tengo clase de IME.- me explicó.

-. ¿IME?- Pregunté.

-. Sí. Introducción a la medicina de emergencia pequeña enseño primeros auxilios y cosas por el estilo. La dicto en el segundo semestre así que supongo te veré en enero en mi clase.- me dio un pequeña sonrisa y se le marcaron aun mas sus ojeras. Se ve que dormía poco.

-. Ya veo…- vi la hora en su reloj y me quedaban dos minutos para entrar a clase.

-. ¿Química con Kurenai? Es fácil solo asegúrate de leer los pies de pagina y de hacer bien los laboratorios de ahí saca los parciales. Entrega los reportes a tiempo y estarás bien.- busca las palabras para poderme ir aunque no quería.

-. Itachi Sempai…tengo…tengo clase.- dije como una niña pequeña.

-. Oh vale lo siento…mejor apresúrate para que no llegues tarde por mi culpa. Es más hagamos algo te invito a almorzar a un restaurante. ¿A qué hora sales?-

-. 12:30- le dije. El se lo pensó un poco y me dio una sonrisa.

-. Anda pues…yo tengo IME a la 1 pm- me dijo.

-. Y yo la asquerosa medicina social…- exprese.

-. Pues hagamos algo. Me alcanzas en el restaurante y yo voy pidiendo para que cuando llegues ya nos hayan servido ¿Te parece?- me preguntó.

-. Vale entonces quedemos en eso…-le dije.

-. Es el restaurante italiano que queda a una cuadra es un pequeñito que se llama…-lo interrumpí.

-. Tranquilo se cual es…-recordando que alguna vez había ido pero con su hermano menor.

-. Oh vale…ahora a clase señorita…- me animó. -. Si sales más temprano llámame.-

-. Vale…-le dije saliendo a toda pastilla a clase. Lo que menos necesitaba era que el pringado de Hayate me pusiera un retraso.

Afortunadamente entre antes que Hayate llegase. Este arribo unos 5 minutos por lo que aproveche mi llegada para madarle una mensaje a Hinata para decirle que no almorzaría con ella y que teníamos medicina social a la 1:00 pm. Ésta me ha mensajeado de vuelta y ha expresado su odio por el famoso príncipe encantador. En ese momento Hayate ha entrado y empezó la clase. He participado porque no quiero problemas pero realmente no es que me emocione esta clase. Como siempre nos ha tenido copiando como robots pero fin a acabado. He recogido mis cosas mi he caminado hasta el restaurante a la par que le marcaba a Itachi sempai quien me dijo que ya estaba allí.

En cuanto he arribado he visto a Itachi san. Este restaurante me gustaba era la mar de lindo e intimo, supongo que Itachi sempai no quería que le viesen conmigo para evitarme y evitarse un problema sería malo que la gente pensara algo que no es. Sobre todo porque él era un docente y yo era un estudiante y encima menor de edad.

-. Te he pedido carbonara ¿Está bien?- me preguntó. -. Yo he pedido boloñesa para mi si quieres podemos cambiar.- me dijo.

-. No te preocupes carbonara está bien.- le di un sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en clase?- me preguntó.

-. Pues con Kurenai Sensei hasta ahora bien, Tsunade Sensei también mola un montón. Pero ese par de cabrones de Hayate el de biología y el tal Kakashi de medicina social. Por mi ¡que les den!- le dije.

-. Oiga señorita que vocabulario…- se sonrió. -. Kurenai es fácil como te dije ella era nueva cuando yo di quimica. Tsunade es toda una institución en esa universidad y hay que estudiar mucho, pero tiene su recompensa todo ese conocimiento te servirá en el futuro y sabrás apreciarlo. Al tal Hayate no lo conozco. Y Kakashi…pues si sigue siendo como cuando era mi monitor de medicina social es chiste completo y siempre va a llegar tarde y hará lo que le dé la gana.- me anunció.

-. Hay Dios…- me agarre la cara y enseguida vino la comida.

-. No es tan malo segundo es más difícil… porque el horario es más pesado en especial por IME. Seré tu dolor de cabeza el otro semestre vamos a tener clase hasta las 10 pm…- finalizo tomando un poco de su pasta.

-. ¡¿Qué?- lloriquee. -. No seas así…- él se volvió a sonreír.

Comimos en silencio y entonces recordé aquella duda que me asaltaba con relación a Itachi sempai y a Sasuke kun. ¿El por qué esa relación tan tensa? El me había prometido contarme algún día y dado que al parecer ninguno de los dos diría nada me parecía un buen tema.

-. Itachi sempai…esto…hace tiempo quería preguntar…el sábado cuando has ido a comer a casa ¿Por qué Naruto y Sai han puesto esa cara?-. revolví mis pasta.

-. Es apenas natural…- suspiro masticando otro bocado.-. Naruto e Sasuke son mejores amigos desde que van en la escuela media. En cuanto a Saisauke mi relación con él es tan tensa como la que llevo con Sasuke.-por poco me ahogo de la risa.

-. ¿Saisuke?- le pregunté al borde de la carcajada.

-. Si, ese es el nombre completo de Sai. Saisuke Uchiha para ser más exactos.- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa ¿Sai e Itachi son familia? -. ¿No lo sabías?- creo que lo ha preguntado por mi cara.

-. No lo sabía.- le dije en tono bajo. -. ¿Ustedes son familia?-

-. Así es. Saisuke es mi primo. Su padre y el mío eran hermanos.- me dijo. ¡Joder! O sea que Sai y Sasuke son primos. Lo cual me dejaría a mí francamente por los suelos. Si los he besado a ambos y hasta me he acostado Sai. Sakura oficialmente eres las zorra más grande todo Japón.

-. Ah…- fue lo único coherente que atine a decir. -. ¿Por qué tienes tantos problemas con Sasuke kun? No se supone que son hermanos…- le dije.

-. Supongo que te vas a enterar en cualquier momento dado que te vez con Sasuke y Saisuke a diario. Y te estimo bastante como para perder tu amistad debido a la historia tan alterada que tienes esos dos.- hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj. Aun nos quedaban 20 minutos. -. No sé si te acuerdes porque a lo mejor eras muy pequeña cuando eso ocurrió. Hace más o menos unos 10 años un terrorista se inmoló en un edificio matando a todo el personal.- un vago recuerdo de mi niñez viendo la televisión en la sala donde las imágenes de aquel edificio desmoronándose llegaron a mi mente. -. En ese edificio quedaban las oficinas del departamento de inteligencia donde todos los miembros de mi familia desde hacía más de 100 años trabajaban salvaguardando la seguridad nacional. Allí murieron mis padres y mis familiares más cercanos entre ellos mi tío Teyaki y mi tía Uruchi quienes eran los padres de Saisauke.- escuchaba atenta al parecer era un tema duro para él porque se le cortaba la voz. Puse mi mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo y él me dio una sonrisa.

-. El nombre del supuesto terrorista era Shisui, él era mi mejor amigo.- confesó. -. O al menos yo lo consideraba a así, el se acerco a mí con la intención de vengarse de su familia por haber mandado a su padre a la cárcel por el asesinato de Minato Namikase el candidato a primer ministro que asesinaron hace 15 años y su esposa.- eso si lo recorva bien porque había sido un suceso que había marcado la vida nacional. -. Se aprovecho de nuestra amistad para poder permear en mi familia y tener la confianza suficiente para poder entrar y salir de las oficinas a su antojo. Por eso pudo entrar tan fácilmente y cometer aquello.-lo mire a los ojos y se le veía el dolor que esto le producía.

-. Y… ¿Dónde estaban ustedes tres en ese momento?- le pregunté.

-. Para entonces yo tenía tu edad. Me encontraba en el último año de instituto e iba constantemente a las oficinas porque mi padre quería que yo en un futuro ocupase su lugar como el jefe. Pero a mí las actividades de ese tipo no me interesaban. Como te dije una vez yo quería ser psiquiatra o en su defecto medico. Casualmente ese día mi tía y mi madre habían ido a las oficinas dado que ellas no trabajan allí e iban rara vez. Me dejaron cuidando a Sasuke quien tenía 9 años para entonces y el pequeño Saisuke que tenia 8 mientras ellas regresaban. Ese día mi madre fue a decirle a mi padre que yo había sido seleccionado para pasar en la Todai pero que me había presentando en medicina y no en criminalística y ciencias forenses como él quería.-paso completamente de seguir comiendo.

-. Lo siento mucho…-le dije aun sosteniendo su mano.

-. No te preocupes ha pasado bastante tiempo. El caso fue que a raíz de todo aquello siendo que todos éramos menores de edad para entonces el instituto de menores le entrego la custodia de Saisuke a su tío Danzo Shimura el hermano de mi tía Uruchi quien odiaba profundamente a los Uchiha por haber alejado a su hermana de su lado y lo lleno de odio en contra de todos nosotros. En especial hacia mí por ello Sai me culpa de la muerte de sus padres porque Danzo le metió en la cabeza todos estos años que quien planeó todo esto fui yo para poder quedar como albacea de los bienes de los 3 y quedarme con el dinero.-

-. ¿¡Qué? ¡Pero si tu eres incapaz de hacer eso!- le dije ofuscada.

-. No lo culpes. Danzu se encargo de lavarle el cerebro y yo lo entiendo.- me dijo.

-. ¿Y Sasuke kun y tú?- le pregunté.

-. A raíz de aquello Sasuke y yo nos fuimos a vivir con un familiar de mi madre a Osaka. Su nombre es Orochimaru, el se hizo cargo de Sasuke y de mi un tiempo. Debido a que yo quede francamente muy golpeado después de lo ocurrido me sugirió que era mejor que me fuera un tiempo del país a terminar mi último año de instituto en el exterior y que congelara mi cupo en la universidad. Yo le hice caso y me fui a estudiar a Norteamérica durante un año. Luego volví a Tokio para estudiar mi carrera y veía a Sasuke ocasionalmente.-hizo señas para pedir la cuenta. -. Supongo que se sentía solo porque Sasuke se volvió tan retraído como lo vez ahora rodeado no de muy buenas compañías, cuando yo cumplí la mayoría de edad se me otorgo la parte de mi herencia y pedí a su vez la de Sasuke para convertirme en albacea de sus bienes dado que Orochimaru gasto una parte considerable de nuestra fortuna. Eso lo cabreo conmigo porque también piensa que quiero su estúpida parte de la herencia. Además que Orochimaru para vengarse le dijo a Sasuke lo Shisui y este se lo tomo igual o peor que Saisuke.- le agarro la cara entre las manos.

-. ¿Y no podrías darle su porción de la herencia y ya?- le pregunté.

-. De hecho puede reclamarla el otro año pero Sakura, Sasuke no tiene control ni sentido de la responsabilidad solo gasta y gasta y gasta. Alcohol, mujeres, cigarro y quien sabe que más cosas.- recordé vagamente el día que fuimos a Nashiro's cuando nos drogamos en el baño. -. Yo solo quiero su bien y cuidar de su patrimonio, no para que él se gaste todo lo que nos dejaron nuestros padres y termine Dios quien sabe donde.-

-. Te entiendo.-

-. Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Tu qué demonios tienes que ver con la herencia de Sai? Es decir ustedes son primos pero igual…-

-. Realmente nada. El dinero de él está guardado esperando a que el cumpla su mayoría de edad. Danzo ni siquiera lo tocó supongo que no le interesaba porque él era también un hombre muy rico no tenía ni mujer ni hijos así que para él Saisuke era su hijo por lo cual no le faltó absolutamente nada en términos materiales además no tener ese dinero era importante para su plan de envenenarlo contra mi.-

-. Ya decía yo que Sai era la mar de raro…- puse los ojos en blanco.

El mesero llego con la cuenta y esta vez tampoco me dejo dividir la cuenta. He salido corriendo porque iba casi 5 minutos tarde a la clase de medicina social y ya Hinata estaba dentro. El tal Kakashi aun no llegaba. Suspire aliviada aun con la pasta en la garganta y la historia de los Uchiha en la mente. Así que Sai, Itachi y Sasuke son primos. Ya decía yo que Sasuke y Sai se parecía bastante como para no ser familia pese a que el ultimo no resultara tan centellantemente guapo como el primero.

-. ¿A dónde te has ido?- me preguntó.

-. Me encontré con Itachi sempai y me ha invitado a almorzar.-

-. Le hubieras dado recuerdos de mi parte.- hizo un puchero. -. ¿Este hombre no piensa venir o qué?- habían pasado unos 7 minutos desde la hora acordada.

-. Te juro que si no llega se le cae la madre…-dije bajito ella soltó una risita.

Esperamos cerca de una hora más al susodicho príncipe encantador. El tipo apareció una cara de aburrido y una par de blackberrys en la mano. Tenía el pelo de color plateado y lo movía como si fuese la cosa más espectacular del mundo. Vale ya entendía porque le llamaban el príncipe encantador.

El tipo se puso sin mentir las 3 horas restantes a hablar por los tres balckberrys que tenia. No dio mayor explicación de por qué llegó tarde y medio explicaba sobre que se iba a tratar la susodicha materia. De entrada nos dijo que su materia era tan o más importante que todas las materias básicas. También que habrían ensayos todas las semanas. Ojala se le caiga la madre.

Hinata se despidió de mí porque ella no tenía más clases. Ella daba su electiva los lunes de Competencias Comunicativas por tanto salía temprano el martes. A mí me quedaba una hora de electiva. Camine hasta el salón no sin antes pasar por la expendedora por mi religioso café.

Kiba a se encontraba afuera del salón. Fumaba un cigarro parsimoniosamente esperando que llegase el profesor. Le hice una seña con la mano y él se acerco apagando el cigarro. Supongo que porque pensó que me molestaba. A decir verdad no me molesta, el olor del cigarro nunca lo ha hecho de hecho me gusta y me relaja.

-. No sabía que fumabas…- Kiba saco unos chicles se su bolsillo y tomo dos de esas pastillas. Me ofreció y tome una.

-. Viejo habito y larga historia- se encogió de hombros. Me pidió un poco de gel antibacterial para quitarse el olor de las manos.

Entramos a la clase y allí me entere que la linda electiva era nada más y nada menos que educación sexual y salud pública. Y que tenía un horario diferente a todas las electivas teniendo que quedarme los viernes hasta las 8pm.

-. Kiba… ¿conoces a Sai desde hace mucho tiempo?- le pregunté mientras esperábamos.

-. Desde que estábamos en primaria más exactamente en quinto grado cuando yo vine aquí a Tokio a estudiar mientras mi hermana Hana iba a la universidad.-

-. Ya…-

-. Somos amigos desde entonces su tío era la puta polla dura perdió a sus padres un año antes de que yo lo conociese. Así que el tipo se hizo cargo de él y como no tenía hijos, ni mujer, ni perro y traía un pastón toda fue para él.- recordé lo dicho por Itachi sempai al almuerzo. -. ¿Te gusta o algo así?- yo negué enseguida con la cabeza. -. Vale menos mal me había asustado. Sai es mi amigo de toda la vida pero es la mar de raro como para que te fijes en él.-

-. Me causa algo de curiosidad porque es de las pocas personas de ese complejo que no me le sé ni el apellido.-

-. Vez esa es una de sus rarezas. Sai es un apodo no digas que yo te lo dije porque me mata odia que se le llame por su nombre verdadero. Puede ponerse realmente de nervios así que cuidado Sakura. El nombre completo de Sai es Saisuke Shimura, o bueno es su nombre actual dado que su tío lo adopto y le dio su apellido, pero hasta donde yo sé su apellido antes era otro. Pero eso…ni yo lo sé.-

-. Oh…ya tranquilo ni por error lo voy a llamar así. Si yo a duras penas le dirijo la palabra.- el se rió un poco. -. ¿Siempre han sido tan amigos ambos?- le pregunté.

-. Más o menos. Siempre hemos sido amigos y compartimos muchas aficiones pero quienes realmente eran mas amigos eran él y Shin. Yo también era amigo de Shin pero él y Sai solían meterse en muchos problemas. Por eso Hana me retaba muchas veces y no tenía tanta libertad como esos dos.-mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Quién era este chico Shin? ¿Sería el Lonely boy?

Cuando iba a preguntarle por Shin ha entrado la profesora quien era nada más y nada menos que la Dra. Anko del hospital donde trabajaba Itachi sempai. Ella era una ginecóloga también egresada de la universidad. Su clase fue rápida y solo se limito a explicarnos que nos encargaríamos de las campañas de sensibilización a la sexualidad en la universidad. Kiba se excuso de no acompañarme a casa porque tenía que irse de urgencia buscar una paquete con unas vacunas para Akamaru que le había enviado su madre. Por lo que no pude preguntarle más por ese chico Shin. Pero yo sabía que quien me daría esas repuestas seria el mismísimo Sai.

Le marque a su celular cuando caminaba hacia el complejo después de un par de timbrazos atendió helándome los huesos al sonar idéntico a Lonely boy por teléfono tanto que casi le digo algún sobrenombre cursi pensando que se trataba de él.

-. Comentamente querida ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?- rodee los ojos apenas me dijo aquello.

-. Necesito hablar contigo y quería saber si estabas en tu casa.- le dije.

-. No, estoy en la universidad y tengo clase hasta las 9 pm. Si quieres podemos vernos a las 10 pm en tu casa-

-. Vale. Ven a las 10 pm.-

-. Perfecto cariño créeme que allí estaré. Nos vemos más tarde.- y finalizo la llamada.

Tenía muchas preguntas y él era el único que podía responderlas.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	23. XXIII

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Vale ha pasado un tiempo pero he tenido muchos pendientes en la universidad. Han sido unas semanas de locos y lo que viene, sin embargo he aprovechado mi pequeño break para terminar este capítulo. Un poco de Lime/ CuasiLemmon creo que algo inesperado y una noticia que dejara a más de uno para atrás. Espero que lo disfruten. __Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

_**Advertencias:** Lime/Cuasi Lemmon, Lenguaje maduro y comportamiento inadecuado (?) _

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXIII

Papa don't preach.

Nara suri

Hinata hizo la comida temprano dado que había salido primero. Así que cuando llegue he encontrado bolas de masa hervida con salsa y eso me ha hecho la mar de feliz. Hinata ha hecho tantos pinchos de dango como un batallón así que podría comerlas cada que se me antojasen. Mientras comíamos empezamos a leer lo de química juro que me he comido como cuatro pinchos y he quedado a reventar. Hemos terminado de leer a eso de las 7:30 pm y le he dicho que quería dormir un poco. Ella se despidió de mí y yo me eché a la cama a dormir como bebe porque estaba muerta de cansancio.

Me desperté a las 9:45 pm algo desorientada por el celular, era un texto del imbécil diciéndome que ya venía para acá. Me hice un moño desaliñado y me arregle el vestido salmón que portaba. Puse algo de café en la cafetera y calenté un poco la salsa de los dangos estaba hambrienta.

Cuando toco mi puerta corrí a toda velocidad con un pincho en la mano. Me detuve delante de ella y trate de parecer casual y calmada. Así que me metí el pincho a la boca. Le abrí la puerta y el desgraciado me miro de arriba a abajo como si fuese algo comestible relamiéndose los labios.

-. Gracias por la cena cariño no te hubieses molestado- me quito mi pincho y se lo engullo. Yo le entorné los ojos y camine hasta la mesa del comedor. Él pasó y cerró la puerta suavemente, se descolgó la mochila dejándola en sofá.

-. ¿Quieres café?- le pregunté.

-. Vale – le pasé la taza rebosante del líquido caliente. -. ¿Qué le has puesto?- le solté la carcajada. -. ¿En serio no está envenenado?-

-. Tómatelo…-le dije al borde de rebozar mi paciencia.

Sai me hizo caso y bebió el café como niño bueno. Yo me dedique a beber el mío y me senté en la mesa. El me siguió y tomo asiento, nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato, no sabía cómo hacer para romper el hielo. Resolví comerme un par de pinchos cosa que también hizo el imbécil.

-. Supongo que no me has llamado para que venga a comer bolas de masa hervida contigo- me dijo de manera pausada con ese sentido del humor tan retorcido que solo él carga. Rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo-. A menos claro querida que quieras que me coma otras bolas de masa hervida…- lo último fue una clara insinuación dejando mi cara completamente roja.

-. Deja de decir tonterías como esa- trate de mantenerme firme -. Saisuke…- lo último lo descolocó.

-. ¿Cómo demonios…?- era visible su enojo. -. Ha sido el cabrón de Sasuke o quizás Itachi…ultimadamente como ya te acuestas con los dos.- estaba molesto.

-. No te importa como lo sé, el caso es que lo sé y lo sé todo.- debía parecer segura ante esto. -. Y para tu información no me acuesto con ninguno de tus primos.- le espete molesta.

-. A ver cariño aclaremos algo. Solo porque te sepas mi nombre y sepas quien es mi asquerosa familia no significa que me conozcas y lo sepas todo de mi.- estaba realmente cabreado. Ha cogido la mochila y ha dado algunas zancadas para irse.

-. No me interesa ni tu nombre ni tu familia sabes perfectamente quien y que es aquello que me interesa.- le jale de la camisa y se ha dado la vuelta.

-. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Te lo he dicho yo soy su amigo no soy tu seudo novio, el y yo no somos la misma persona. Así que bájate de esa parafernalia romántica, rosa y barata que te has creado. No intentes pensar en mí como él porque no lo soy, yo no soy él. Así que si has pensado en mí como el amor de tu vida solo porque hemos tenido sexo de una noche francamente tendrás que desechar esas ideas.- ¿Vale iba enserio este tipo? ¿Parafernalia romántica? ¿Lonely boy y él la misma persona? Tenía que estar pero de broma.-. Así que déjame en paz y deja en paz mi pasado. A ti no te importa mi familia, no te importa quién soy, lo que he vivido y mi pasado esas son cosas mías así que no metas tu gigantesca frente donde nadie te ha llamado- mi única reacción ha sido el mandarle una cachetada.

-. Claro que no importas. ¿Por qué demonios habrías de hacerlo? Yo no he buscado nada me entere por casualidad, y si, si tiene que ver contigo. Jamás he pensado que Lonely boy y tu sean la misma persona. Eso es tan absurdo como pensar que los cerdos algún día volaran. Alguien tan indiferente, raro, demente y cínico como tú jamás podría compararse en lo más mínimo con él. Ya venga que sigues bailando en el mismo tema y te lo aclarare por enésima vez. Yo no me he montado ninguna comedia romántica ni he pensando que eres un príncipe o algo por el estilo hemos quedado en que solo fue puro, físico y casual sexo. Si te he llamado para que vengas aquí es simplemente para que me confirmes algo. ¿El verdadero nombre de Lonely boy es Shin?- su cara se descompuso al instante.

-. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- me tomo de los hombros.

-. Nadie.- le he dicho.

-. No creo que te haya salido de la nada.-

-. Te dije que ya lo sabía todo…- fue mi excusa.

-. Pues si es lo que crees pregúntaselo a tu novio. Ultimadamente es él quien se ha montado todo este jueguito que tienes ustedes dos donde me han metido.- su actitud volvió a cambiar y volvió a ese tono insinuante de siempre. -. Yo podría decirte…pero todo tiene un precio…- paso su mano por mi mejilla suavemente.

-. ¿Un…un precio?- esto empezaba a ponerme nerviosa y a hiperventilar.

-. Así es…- tragué en seco al oírle decir eso.

-. Y…supongamos que estuviese dispuesta pagarlo. ¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando?- esto era como pactar con Satanás.

-. Tu sabes que quiero…- me dijo al oído soltando en mi oreja una bocanada de aire caliente que crispo hasta el último vello del cuerpo. -. ¿Estarías dispuesta a dármelo?- el calor me embargo de nuevo.

-. Habla…habla claro- mis manos temblaban ligeramente.

-. Tranquila…- su mano bajo por mi cuello. -. No es nada que no hayamos hecho antes…-las imágenes de aquella primera vez llegaron a mi mente contribuyendo a caldear más el ambiente. El recuerdo de sus palabras en la universidad me hizo saber que lo que él quería era meterse en mis bragas, era un hecho.

-. Olvídalo…- le dije.

-. Solo quería besarte. Ese es el precio.- me tomo de la barbilla.

-. ¿Solo eso?- pregunté.

-. ¿Estás dispuesta?- puso la mochila de nuevo en el sofá.

-. ¿Solo es un mísero beso?- pregunté. Aquí debía de haber gato encerrado.

-. Así es.- sonrió pendencieramente.

Vale. Yo tenía novio eso era un hecho cierto, seguro, concreto, tangible y comprobable. Es cierto que hasta donde yo sabía era una relación de monogamia aun que yo no supiera la verdad sobre su identidad. No obstante, era solo un beso. Un simple roce de labios que podría revelarme una de las más grandes verdades que quería conocer.

-. Solo un beso.- aclaré.

-. Solo un beso.- me confirmó. -. Solo una condición…- le entorne los ojos. -. Al menos disfrútalo…-

Debo aceptar que no había sido como otras veces. Sai no era el tipo más suave y amoroso cuando besaba, pero en este momento lo era. Me recordó a aquella primera vez cuando con un cariño ajeno a su persona me besaba y se preocupaba por no hacerme sentir dolor. Sentí fuegos artificiales en el estomago y mi corazón latió fuertemente en mi pecho. Estaba siendo suave y me sostenía el rostro delicadamente agachándose un poco dado que me saca más o menos unos 10 centímetros. El calor me invadía de manera incesante. Un roce era todo lo que necesitaba para perder la cabeza, solo eso.

Me soltó la cara e iba a terminar con nuestro pequeño y delicado momento. Ambos abrimos nuestros ojos despertando de ese espacio compartido. Lo vi en sus ojos y él en los míos, ninguno de los dos quería que esto acabase. Creo que eso me empujo hacia el de nuevo y fue eso que hizo que yo le tomase del cuello y me pusiera de puntitas para poder retomar aquello. Sai me tomo de la espalda para sostenerme y nos fundimos de nuevo en ese beso anhelado. Este era exigente, demandante y fogoso.

Primero fue encima del fregadero donde terminamos. Me sentó allí sin dejar de besarme yo solo me aferraba a su cabello presa de ese calor abrazador que me embargaba y la humedad que ya amenazaba con salir de mi. Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas de manera descarada y su lengua exploraba cada rincón de mi boca. Solo nos separamos porque el aire nos falto. Volvimos a buscar la boca del otro y sus manos el elástico de mis bragas. Intento bajármelas pero mi última pisca de autocontrol le detuvo mientras le seguía dejando explorar toda mi boca con su lengua.

Me amasaba uno de mis pequeños pechos fuertemente eso me excitó de sobremanera por alguna extraña razón. Gemí aun besándole presa de una excitación bestial, sentía ganas de arrancarle la ropa y que me tomara ahí mismo en el fregadero, él usaba sus manos para masajearme el pecho mas fuerte dejando a la vista que yo estaba completamente caliente, aun sobre el vestido. Yo aletargada solo podía intentar sacarle la camiseta. Pareció entender el mensaje y se la sacó él mismo dándome unos segundos para respirar. Acto seguido de un jalón me bajo el vestido hasta el abdomen y empezó a besarme el cuello.

Sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Era tan…tan erótico, errático y retorcido a la vez que solo hacía que me pusiera. Rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas y sentí su erección sobre los pantalones, me cargo de nuevo y me tumbo en la cama. Le tome el rostro y volvimos a besarnos, Sai aprovecho y me saco el vestido.

De un momento a otro yo estaba arriba. Él me agarraba el trasero mientras nos besábamos. Me apretaba duramente pegándome a su ingle donde su miembro hinchado solo lo cubrían sus bóxers. Él volvió arriba lengüeteando mis pezones endurecidos sobre el pequeño sujetador de licra, luego lo retiro y los lamio directamente haciéndome olvidar hasta mi nombre.

-. ¿Tienes condones?- me preguntó mordisqueándome el pecho.

-. No…- dije en un gemido cuando me toco mi intimidad por encima de las bragas.

-. Lastima…-su tono irónico volvió a hacerse presente mientras me colaba los dedos en mi resbalosa intimidad. -. Con las ganas que tenia de cogerte y verte correr.- me penetraba con dos de ellos de manera suave mientras me chupaba el seno derecho. -. Sin embargo no necesito metértela para que te vengas.- ronronee un poco al sentir sus dedos penetrándome de manera deliciosa. Me queje un poco cuando dejo de hacerlo él me callo poniendo su dedo en mi boca.

-. ¿Qué tal un poco de placer mutuo?- me preguntó entre besos y caricias fogosas. Me puso arriba de nuevo. Y bajo mis braguitas hasta las rodillas. Gracias a Dios no se veían tan puritanas.

Ahora yo me encontraba encima de él completamente desnuda. Eso me calentó aun mas olvidándome de cualquier cosa. Me pidió que me cambiara de puesto quedando mi trasero y partes íntimas cerca a su cara y las de Sai cerca a la mía. Primero me dio pequeños besos en el trasero creo que era una especie de fetiche personal, tanto que hasta me ha dado un nalgada.

Me la comió sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo ni pudor. Pese a que él ya lo había hecho antes cuando tuve mi primera vez la vergüenza seguía siendo la misma de aquel momento. Me deje quemar por el infierno cuando uso sus dedos y su lengua a su vez matándome de placer. Repase mis dedos sobre su miembro hinchado aun cubierto por su ropa interior, la piel se le puso de gallina. Él pobre estaba tremendamente endurecido y yo era quien me llevaba toda la atención.

Recordé como aquella vez puede hacerle llegar al orgasmo usando mis manos. Así que trate de aventurarme a sacarle sus bóxers para ayudarle con aquello. Juro que de verdad me impresione cuando lo vi. Es decir, cuando lo hicimos en su departamento las luces estaban apagadas y solo la luna y la luz de la calle nos dejaba entrever las formas y colores. Ahora todo en HD se veía bastante perturbador en especial porque su pene estaba a casi 3 cm de mi nariz.

-. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…-me dijo. -. Puedo apañármelas solo mas tarde…-sabia a que se refería pero me sentía mal siendo yo quien solo recibiese placer.

Le toque la cabeza con mis dedos y eso lo descontrolo. Sai respiraba pesadamente y sus movimientos allá abajo no resultaban tan coordinados, sin embargo el muy puto la chupa como los dioses. Toque el tronco y sus testículos con mi mano y a causa de eso se removió inquieto. Le tome con seguridad e hice aquel movimiento arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. El pareció gustarle y me hacia tener más placer. Quizás aquel placer demoniaco e infernal fue lo que dejo atrás mis escrúpulos y mis tabúes para posar mis labios e introducir en mi boca su falo. Eso lo enloqueció tanto que me dio un orgasmo delicioso usando su lengua rápidamente.

Seguía chupando aquello como un caramelo. No tenía mal sabor, pero tampoco era la mar de bueno. A decir verdad, ni siquiera tenía sabor alguno por lo que lamerlo no resultaba asqueroso. Era hasta erótico sobre todo cuando él debía detenerse porque los sonidos guturales de su garganta se le agolpaban a causa del placer que le daba. Me concentre en su cabeza con mi boca y masajeaba su tronco con mis manos. Él me metía los dedos hasta el fondo ocasionándome un placer irreal mientras su boca succionaba todo a su paso.

Ambos acabamos en la boca del otro en un gemido sofocado. Un trago de líquido espeso y caliente llego directamente a mi garganta y me lo trague sin apuro. Le seguí succionando con mis labios dándome otra descarga.

-. ¡Joder Sakura!- fue lo único que pudo decir. Me desplome cansada sobre él por el orgasmo y allí la cuota de realidad me paso una gran factura.

Lo sé. Soy una completa y total zorra. Soy altamente influenciable y este tipo se había aprovechado de ello. Solo iba a ser un mísero beso y mira donde hemos terminado. Si no fuera por un preservativo ahora estuviéramos todavía haciéndolo. Soy deprimente.

-. Eso estuvo realmente bueno…- se acostó a mi lado mirándome a los ojos, se le veía la mar de relajado y sin ápice de culpa. En cambio yo estaba que me echaba a morir.

Le di la espalda para ocultar mi cara. Sentí vergüenza de mi misma y de esta situación. Sentí vergüenza de aquel poder infernal que Sai producía en mí. De aquella potestad que no sé cuando le concedí de hacer conmigo lo que quisiese. De dejarle doblegar mi voluntad con solo besarme y de retorcer mis ideales con solo un roce. Soy muy débil, al menos frente a él. Sai me turba el pensamiento, consigue derribar mis muros y manda a la mierda mi pudor. Llore amargamente en silencio dándole la espalda.

-. No te enojes conmigo…ya voy a decirte lo que quieres saber…- me beso la espalda desnuda mientras yo bañada en lagrimas rogaba porque se fuese y me dejara tranquila.

Enterré mi cabeza en el colchón aun desnuda mientras lo escuchaba moverse por la habitación. Supongo que se estaba vistiendo. Solo deseaba que se fuera de una puta vez.

-. Me gusta tu trasero.- me lo agarro descaradamente mientras decía aquello. -. Resulta bastante motivante si sabes a lo que me refiero y si el verdadero nombre de Lonely boy es Shin, pero te recomiendo que no se lo digas. Quizás te quedes sin novio aun que bueno para mí mejor que lo hagas. Porque yo vendría a consolarte…-me dijo al oído. Me beso la nuca y yoao apreté de las sabanas, quería que se fuera.

-. Como sea cariño, nos vemos…tengo trabajo que hacer- oí sus pasos y la puerta cerrarse.

Rompí a llorar como una magdalena presa de culpa y frustración. Golpee el colchón maldiciendo una y otra vez. Lo hice hasta calmarme y después busque mis bragas entre el piso. Llore amargamente de nuevo mientras apagaba la luz. Y me acosté semidesnuda sobre la cama llorando hasta que me venció el cansancio.

Mi cara era literalmente un desastre. Mis ojos estaban llenos de venas, rojos de tanto llorar e hinchados a kilómetros se notaba que había pasado una noche de perros y que posiblemente había estado llorando. Vuelta mierda como estaba me metí a la ducha buscando borrar con agua y jabón lo que se me había quedado en la mente.

El problema no había sido montármela en mi departamento, por supuesto que no. El problema real de fondo era montármela teniendo de novio a la persona que amo. Había traicionado por mi debilidad a Lonely boy, a la persona que amaba. Me puse vaqueros ajustados, convers y una camiseta sencilla. Me mire al espejo mientras peinaba mi rosáceo cabello parecía una muerta en vida.

Revise mi teléfono y Lonely boy me había telefoneado unas 3 veces. Pase de devolverle también el mensaje que me había mandado dado que ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal.

-. Dios mío parece que no hubieras dormido en meses…- me dijo Hinata contribuyendo a mi depresión.

-. Dormí mal anoche- me excuse. Ella me sirvió el desayuno. -. No traigo hambre…-me excuse.

-. Tienes que comer.-me espetó como mi madre. Era un sándwich le di un par de mordidas mientras me miraba inquisitivamente. -. ¿Es que has peleado con tu chico?- se le estaba pegando la cotillees de Tenten.

-. No…dormí mal.- le dije.

-. Bueno…- me comí la mitad del sándwich solamente. és de química tendrás que comer algo me encargare que Kiba kun te obligue.- Hinata por momentos se parecía a mi madre.

Me lave los dientes rápidamente a la par que ella también. Íbamos un poco tarde por lo que bajamos rápidamente las escaleras nos quedarían unos 10 minutos para química y necesitábamos caminar bastante rápido si es que queríamos llegar. Prácticamente trotábamos a clase y en mitad de camino le hemos pillado. ¡Desgraciado! ¡Ojala se le pudriera el culo! El maldito bastardo de Sai caminaba con cara de sueño. Traía unas pintas medio estrafalarias así como de me puse lo primero que encontré. Y Hinata como es una de esas persona inevitablemente educadas le ha saludado ¿es que a esta chica no le enseñaron que hay gente de la que uno debe pasar?

-. Bueno días Sai kun…-

-. Bueno días…-le ha dicho con parsimonia. Si mi cara era un asco la de él no estaba muy lejos. En especial porque él es unas 3 veces más pálido que yo y las ojeras se le ven moradas.

-. Vamos Hinata que llegaremos tarde a química.-Yo he pasado de entablar conversación y he apurado al paso. Prácticamente me eche a correr a fin de no verle y llegue a universidad. Dos minutos después Hinata ha llegado con cara de mala leche.

-. A ver…que pasado entre ustedes dos.- Kurenai sensei aun no llegaba así que nos hemos quedado afuera.

-. ¿Entre Sai y yo? Pues nada mujer que nos detestamos infinitamente…- le dije.

-. Oh ya…dime algo que no sepa.- entorno los ojos -. ¿Por qué os habéis peleado esta vez?- preguntó.

-. Nada serio…ya sabes que no me calo y el no me soporta.- y bien si porque ayer me la comió como nunca y yo termine haciéndole sexo oral también.

-. Ha de haber sido serio ninguno de los dos tiene cara de haber dormido. Se ven terribles y tu no quieres ni comer.- me frustra esa manía suya de hablar como si fuese mi madre.

-. Me dolió mucho una cosa que me dijo de Lonely boy es todo. Eso no me ha dejado dormir y ya…- le mentí. -. En cuanto a él quien sabe a de estar jugando uno de sus jueguillos pendejos hasta las 5 am y se ha tenido que despegar porque tiene clase temprano. O se andaba matando a pajas que se yo…ese tipo es la mar de raro.- le dije entrando al salón. Kiba ya nos esperaba sentado.

-. Joder Sakura pareces un zombie…-me dijo. -. ¿Es que ya ha sobrevenido el apocalipsis zombie y no me enterado?- dijo bromeándome

-. Ja….ja…-le dije con cara de mala leche. -. Que gracioso que eres- le espeté con sorna.

-. Mira que si esas ojeras no son de estudio te han dado una levantada a verga tremenda…-casi le rompo la cara y Hinata casi sube a la azotea a tirarse.

-. ¡Joder Kiba no seas salido!- le he gritado.

-. Perdón, perdón… es que te lo juro-le miramos mal y entro Kurenai sensei.

La clase transcurrió normal y ella dio algunas indicaciones del laboratorio. Teníamos que comprar una bata de laboratorio como si fuéramos al instituto que en la tienda de mise lanías al interior de las universidad encontrábamos dichas batas marcadas y nos hacían el 20% de descuento por ser estudiantes y a mí el 50% por ser de otra ciudad. Sin embargo una sensación de fatiga me embargo durante toda la clase y una nausea recurrente me hicieron eternas esas 2 horas. Al final después de tanto apretarme la cara buscando evadir las sensaciones de mi estomago se acabaron las putas dos horas y este par me obligaron a ir a la cafetería. Estoy empezando a creer que estos dos hacen mejor pareja que Hinata y Naruto parecían una mamá y un papá.

-. Joder tienes que comer…-me advertía Kiba. Me habían comprado unos huevos con tostadas y de solo verlos un trago caliente de jugo gástrico subió por mi esófago y volvió a bajar a mi estomago.

-. De verdad no me apetece.- escondí mi cara entre mis brazos sobre la mesa.

-. Sakura tienes que comer…anda por favor…no has comido nada-

-. Me tomare el café y ya… es que enserio que no me pasa.- tome la tasa y la bebí hasta la mitad.

-. ¡Absolutamente no!- me dijo Hinata casi gritándome. -. Dame acá…de tanto tomar esto es que andas así…-me riño para quitarme la tasa. A regañadientes se la di. Me puso el plato de huevos y tostadas. -. A ver te quiero ver comer…-yo me negué con la cabeza como una niña pequeña. -. Sakura no me hagas meterte la comida en la boca…-le mire mal y comí un bocado.

-. Joder sí que das miedo… incluso más que mi madre…-dijo Kiba.

A penas el bocado de huevo bajo mi esófago y toco mi estomago me entraron arcadas. Aparte el plato enseguida su solo olor me repelía.

-. No enserio…de verdad no puedo sino me voy a vomitar.- parece que mi cara les confirme que realmente era cierto que me sentía mal.

-. ¿No estarás embarazada?- Hinata quien estaba bebiendo un poco de mi café por poco se lo escupe encima.

-. En lo absoluto, no digas tonterías es imposible que yo este embarazada.- le espeté.

-. No mas decía… no te pongas de nervios- la sola idea me dio escalofrió. -. Es que es la mar de raro que tengas ganas de vomitar… te den asco estos huevos buenísimos.- se los estaba comiendo él.

-. Supongo que me enferme del estomago…- me encogí de hombros.

-. Pues deberíamos ir con Itachi san a penas salgamos- me dijo Hinata.

-. Vale- le dije.

-. Enserio Sakura nunca digas nunca… los condones se rompen, a veces se olvida de ponerlo y los anticonceptivos fallan.- seguía con lo mismo.

-. Enserio no estoy embarazada- negué rotundamente.

-. Vale, vale… si tú lo dices.- termino de comerse los huevos y las tostadas. -. Un eva-test nunca está de más- y dale con lo mismo. Él tomo su mochila y se fue a clase.

-. Oye Sakura… ¿y…? ¿y…si Kiba kun tiene razón? ¿Qué tal si estas embarazada?- parecía alarmada.

-. Claro que no estoy embarazada… nosotros nos cuidamos. Para él está más que claro que no quiere un hijo y yo sí que menos.- le explique.

-. Ya oíste a Kiba kun los condones se rompen- y dale con eso.

-. Es imposible el imbécil me hubiese dicho- le dije.

-. ¿Ya te ha bajado?- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalada.

-. No.- me mordí el labio inferior. -. Pero yo nunca he sido muy regular que digamos así que es normal que no me haya venido.-

-. ¿Cuándo te llego por última vez?-

-. Hace como 5 semanas…-

-. ¿O sea que tienes 1 semana de atraso?-

-. ¡No lo digas así! Me haces sentir embarazada de verdad- le rogué.

-. ¿Y si te haces el eva-test? Solo para descartar la posibilidad.-

-. ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a comprar eso?- pregunte.

-. En la tienda de miscelánea las venden, las he pillado ayer que fui a por un chocolate- a veces me sorprende la gran variedad de cosas que se consiguen al interior de la universidad.

-. No se me da como vergüenza ir a comprar eso…-le he mirada con cara de perrito agonizante. Maldito Kiba y sus puercos comentarios hasta ya yo empezaba a creerme que estaba preñada.

-. Olvídalo…- me dijo ella. -. Si tú no te atreves que te digo yo… - nos quedamos mirando en silencio. -. Y si le dices a Sai kun…- se le ocurrió después de un tiempo.

-. Deséchalo que no es opción- le dije. Sentí arcadas por lo que tomé mi mochila y corrí al baño.

No sé ni cómo logre poner a un lado la mochila y enterrar mi cabeza en el excusado. Vomite los dos bocados de sándwich y la cucharada de huevo. Fue horrible tan horrible como aquella vez que tuvieron que llevarme al hospital. Tuve que lavarme los dientes para quitarme el horrible sabor.

-. ¿Y si vamos con Itachi san al hospital y te haces una en sangre?- me pregunto mi pelinegra amiga.

-. Hay si…-le dije irónicamente. -. ¡Por supuesto que no! Como se te ocurre que voy a llegar a decirle Hey Itachi necesito hacerme una prueba de gravidez para saber si quede embarazada de tu primo porque me lo tire el fin de semana mientras me puse una tranca tremenda…-

-. ¿Primo? ¿Itachi san y Sai kun son primos?- me pregunto.

-. Sí, pero es una larga historia.- le dije. -. El punto aquí es cómo podemos ir a la tienda de misceláneas a comprar un eva-test

-. Bueno…existe alguien tan desvergonzado como para comprarla pero…ya sabes cómo es Tenten.- Dios mío en que me metí.

-. Creo que estoy tan desesperada como para decirle.- me tire a morir en los lavamanos. -. Le diremos que es para mi clase de sexualidad y salud publica.- le dije.

-. No nos creerá- dijo ella. Sacando su teléfono-. ¿Segura?- asentí. Perdiendo lo último de integridad que me quedaba.

Tenten dijo que nos vería afuera del salón de misceláneas y ya solo quedaba 30 minutos para biología. La esperamos unos 5 minutos y apareció corriendo. Dijo que se había salido de clase solo para echarnos la mano.

-. Vale, vale ahora aclárenme quien es la preñada.- pregunto entregándonos el eva-test. El puto era carísimo.

-. Ya te explicamos es para una clase, sino que me daba la mar de vergüenza.-

-. Pues mira que yo soy virgen- dijo en forma de chiste. -. ¿Te sientes bien Sakura? Te vez algo…pálida.- me dijo mientras guardaba el test en mi mochila.

-. Si, seguro.- le dije. -. Bueno muchas gracias por el favor, nosotras nos vamos.- le dije.

-. Oh no…yo de aquí no me voy hasta que alguna de ustedes dos se haga esa prueba.- anuncio.

-. Te dije que es para una clase- Hinata se dedicaba a jugar con sus dedos.

-. Vale, vale…si no me quieren decir quién es la preñada me tocara llamar…-saco el móvil. -. Puedo llamar a Naruto ¿Qué opinas Hinata? O a Sai ¿O no Sakura? O que tal a Sasuke…-

-. Bien, bien baja el puto teléfono- le dije. -. Es para mí. Solo es para descartar estoy casi segura que no estoy embarazada solo es una infección estomacal. Sobra decir que como digas algo te mato.- mi cara era literalmente la de una psicópata.

Gracias a Dios el baño estaba despejado. No había nadie en parte porque era eso de las 9:45 am así que la gente debía estar en clase. La caja decía que la retención de orina debía ser mínimo de 3 horas. Suerte que aun no había hecho pipi así que podría hacérmelo, gracias a Tenten que compro un test de resultado rápido así que solo tomaría 3 minutos.

-. Te explico.- dijo la castaña -. Le quitas la tapa y debes poner la lengüeta de manera que le caiga pipi trata que le caiga la mayor cantidad posible luego lo tapas y los pones sobre el lavamanos para esperar ¿Has entendido?- la verdad es que se había solidarizado mucho con la causa.

-. Sí.- le dije muerta del susto tomando esa barrita color blanco.

Primero puse algo de papel en la taza del baño lo que menos quería era agarrar una infección urinaria o vaginal. Luego me senté e intente pero estaba tan cagada de miedo que ni siquiera me salía el pipi. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué mierda le iba a decir a Lonely boy? ¿Qué mierda iba a decirles a mis padres? ¿Qué iba a pasar con la escuela? ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Sai? Empecé a sudar presa del miedo. Y las ganas de vomitar de nuevo me embargaron.

-. ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Hinata.

-. No…- dije. -. No tengo ganas de hacer pis…-dije.

-. Porque…porque no tratas de imitar el sonido que hace el pipi- dijo Tenten. Hinata soltó una carcajada a la que yo me uní. -. ¡Que! ¡No se rían! ¡De verdad funciona! Solo inténtalo algo como shhhh….- de tanto reírme empecé a hacer pis.

Tome el palito color blanco y le quite la tapa. Puse la lengüeta sobre el chorro de orina mientras apretaba los ojos fuertemente, Dios no podía hacerme esto no creo haber sido tan mala.

Me seque y me subí los vaqueros rápidamente. Baje el baño y corrí a poner el palito sobre los lavamanos. Ahora solo a esperar por favor que diera negativo.

-. Ahora díganme quien es el posible padre de la criatura.- Dios que era cotilla.

-. Tenten en estos momentos de mi vida lo menos que quiero es contarte ¿Sí? Es decir mírame que voy a ser con un bebe-

-. Vale pero si es Sasuke al menos su papá tendrá mucha pasta y ese bebe será asquerosamente rico- y aquí vamos.

-. Bien te lo diré.- Hinata me miro con cara de circunstancia. -. En resumidas cuentas paso lo siguiente la noche que fuimos a Nashiro's me vine con Sai a casa, Ino se quedo mis llaves así que me quede en su casa a pasar la noche y terminamos liándonos. Fin de la historia. Ahora Hinata y Kiba un amigo, me han metido en la cabeza esto que puedo estar embarazada porque me he sentido muy mal el día de hoy.- le dije exaltada.

-. No me lo puedo creer ¿Dibujitos y tú? ¡Par de guarros! Y tu idiota no me habías dicho…-le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Hinata y esta solo se quejo.

-. Vale si pero fue solo una vez…no volverá a pasar.- Aclare tangencialmente. Claro como si la noche interior no nos hubiéramos liado de nuevo.

-. Así decía yo.- se carcajeo. -. Los líos de una noche no siempre salen bien, la única forma de que funcionen es que sean un completo desconocido. Tú y Sai tiene que verse todos los días. Si se liaron y la pasaron bien querrán volver a hacerlo créeme y una relación basada en sexo solo funciona muy rara vez, que te lo digo yo.- por primera vez sentía como que Tenten de verdad hablaba en serio.

-. Yo opino lo mismo.- acoto la pelinegra. -. Debe ser la mar de difícil saber qué has intimado con una persona y tener que verle. Es que vosotros dos no sois nada.- me dijo.

-. No es tan complicado. Cada quien está claro en que lo que paso fue un error y que quizás nos dejamos llevar. Los dos los hablamos como adultos y asumimos que ninguno de los dos tiene sentimiento alguno por el otro simplemente nos atraemos pero no más de allí.- explique.

-. Pues supongo que han sido bastante civilizados para ser compañeros de complejo de habitación y haber tenido un rollo de una noche.- Tenten se ha apoltronado sobre los lavados y a tomado el palito blanco aun tapado. -. Pero…no sé cómo vayan a resolver el asunto ahora que los dos van a ser padres…- en ese momento vi pasar la vida frente a mí y sentí como me desvanecía.

Dios mío…mátame ya por favor ¿Iba a ser mamá?

* * *

Onegai Reviews :3?


	24. XXIV

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Bueno despues que casi me arrean a mi pobre madre por el capitulo anterior les he traido este capitulo. Espero le guste por muy empalagoso cursi que termine siendo, comprendan "Love is in the air" 3 . __Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXIV

Stereo Hearts.

Nara suri

Dios mío, esto tenía que ser una broma. Yo podía ser mamá, no podía tener ese paracito creciendo en mi interior. No podía tener ese engendro hijo de ese otro engendro viviendo en mi vientre. Es decir, mi vida, mi semestre, mi carrera, mi familia, mi noviazgo todo se iría a la basura por ese maldito cigoto que no llegaba ni a feto. ¡Dios! ¡Dios! No puedes hacerme esto por favor. Si fuese de Lonely boy hasta podría aceptarlo pero ¿De Sai? ¡Jamás!

-. Tienes que estar de coña.-tenia la mano sobre la frente creo que me iba a desmayar.

-. No lo es…dos rayas cariño estas más preñada que ni para donde.- caí al piso bañada en llanto apretándome el vientre. ¿Embarazada yo?

Hinata me miraba con cara de condolencia. Se arrodillo a mi lado tomándome una de mis manos dándome ánimos. Aliento y ánimos era lo que me faltaba. Yo no podía criar a un niño. No podía ni cuidarme a mi misma ahora tener yo que cuidar a un crio. ¡Dios esto tenía que ser una pesadilla!

-. Es coña…-me arrojo el palito. -. No estás embarazada…- mire la prueba una rayita.

Me levante rápidamente hecha un mar de sensaciones encontradas. Por un lado quería romperle la cara a Tenten y por otro abrazarla tan fuerte por esa noticia. Al final opte por lo segundo estrujándola contra mí y llorando de felicidad.

-. Cálmate….cálmate.- me decía correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

-. Es que… es que…-trataba de articular algo medianamente coherente.

Seguía llorando un rato y Tenten me ha invitado una malteada de oreos porque se sentía culpable. Al final he decidido no entrar a biología porque todavía me sentía un poco mal del estomago siendo que también termine purgando la malteada. A regañadientes he ido a la enfermería de la universidad porque esas dos han insistido pero demasiado. He caminado por el largo pasillo con nauseas rebosantes y ellas se han tenido que ir la morena a competencias comunicativas y la castaña a cuántica II. Sola como estaba me metí el reproductor a todo lo que da tratando de olvidar mi fatídica sensación.

Recordé entonces esa broma tonta de Tenten y toque madera dando gracias al cielo por no estar en cinta. Ese definitivamente habría sido el fin de mi vida. Iba tan distraída y ensimismada que no he reaccionado hasta que Kiba me ha quitado uno de mis audífonos y he volteado para arrearle la madre.

-. Joder que te estoy hablando…- tenía un cigarrillo en las manos. -. ¿Cómo te has sentido?- me pregunto. Al verle mientras me hablaba me percate que unos cuantos pasos más atrás se encontraba la última persona que querría ver en la tierra. Nada más y nada menos que Saisuke Uchiha también fumando como dos colegiales haciéndose los chulos.

-. Mejor un poco mejor…-

-. Te vez mas pálida de lo normal…- le dio una pitada y expulso el humo de manera que no me diese.

-. Me he tomado una malteada y me ha caído como una patada en los ovarios…- dije con ganas de irme.

-. A la verga…-dijo él -. Tienes que dejar de comer porquerías…- Kiba tenía el mismo problema que Ino suelen ser bastante audibles. -. ¿Estás o no estás?- casi le doy una golpiza porque al parecer el seudo artista lo oyó.

-. Te dije que no seas idiota eso es imposible.- trate de calmarlo.

-. ¿No te hiciste el test?- preguntó.

-. Te digo no estoy embarazada idiota…-le dije molesta bajito.

-. Porque no vamos a la enfermería para mí que si estas preñada…-ábrete y trágame tierra.

-. Kiba…-la voz parsimoniosa de Sai me helo. Dios por favor que no le diga nada sobre nosotros o será mi fin. -. ¿No tenias inyectologia?- le preguntó.

-. ¡Re puta mierda!- grito arrojando el cigarro al piso para darle un pisón. -. La concha de su madre… Saku te veo después ve a la enfermería y me cuentas.- Sai le ha arrojado la mochila. -. Trata de comer nos vemos luego…-y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Volví a ponerme los audífonos y a empecé a caminar. Apreté el paso pero fue demasiado tarde en dos segundos quede indefensa entre unos casilleros y su cuerpo.

-. ¿Cómo es eso que estas preñada?- su cara estaba enojada las gruesas marcas violetas bajo sus ojos le daban un aspecto mas lúgubre.

-. Son pendejadas de Kiba yo no estoy embarazada…-le dije.

-. ¿Y de quién es?- me preguntó. -. ¿De Sasuke o de Itachi?- casi le reviento la mejilla de una cachetada.

-. ¿Quién demonios te crees tú para hablarme de esa manera? – el ha quedado algo descolocado por el golpe y ha tenido que mover la mandíbula.

-. Ultimadamente te acuestas con los dos…o debo decir hasta con los tres…-me miro con deseo con esa mirada que me hace sentir perturbada.

-. Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que yo no me acuesto con tus primos, ni Sasuke ni Itachi sempai me interesan en lo más mínimo. La única persona con la que desgraciadamente tuve un delis fue contigo- le entorne los ojos y trate de empujarle para que me dejara salir.

-. ¿Ah sí?- de veras que yo no entiendo a Sai. Este tío pasa del enojo a la insinuación de un modo que me abruma. -. Tal parece que te encanta tener deslices conmigo, eso resulta bastante halagador.- sus brazos me aprisionaron mas y su cara y la mía se encontraron. -. Anoche has estado genial.- intento besarme pero le he quitado el rostro. Así que ha jugado con mis orejas y para seguir diciéndome sus guarradas. -. Es la mejor mamada que me han hecho en la vida.- mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza.

-. Déjalo lo de anoche no debió pasar…simplemente me he dejado llevar.- le intentaba empujar pero él seguía aprisionándome.

-. No te pongas en ese plan…que sabes que también te ha gustado.- algo en mi empezaba a calentarse pero mi cordura seguía presente sabiendo que debería ir a la enfermería. -. ¿A qué te apetece ahora?- eso me dejo totalmente descolocada.

-. Sai déjame en paz…- mas se me acercaba.

-. Conozco un sitio si quieres ir.- me busco la boca su aliento olía a nicotina y mentol.

-. Te dije que me dejes en paz…-

-. Explícame eso que vamos a ser padres.- mi cara se coloreo al instante.

-. No VAMOS a ser nada mucho menos padres…no estoy embarazada esas son pendejadas de Kiba que me estaba molestando. ¿O es que tu sabes algo que yo no sepa?- me cruce los brazos. Y el dejo de intentar seducirme.

-. ¿Algo como qué? lo nuestro fue de una noche querida y esa vez estuvo todo perfecto. Nada de condones rotos así que no veo forma, pero bueno si lo estas podemos ponerle Chuck Norris.- me dijo en mal chiste.

-. Que gracioso… ¿Puedes dejarme ir ahora?- le dije.

-. Depende para donde vayas…- volvió de nuevo a la insinuación.

-. En serio voy a la enfermería que me siento mal…- le dije.

-. Vale te acompaño…- ¿¡QUE?

-. ¿No tienes nada que hacer o qué?- le pregunté.

-. No realmente.- empezamos a caminar. -. Tengo que empezar a cuidar el pequeño Chuck Norris- ese sentido del humor tan torcido de él me ponía de nervios.

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, por lo que me puse los audífonos. Al final hemos llegado sin matarnos a la enfermería y me han entrado ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Me las he aguantado y he decido entrar.

-. ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-. Si…no te preocupes…-

-. No me preocupo por ti sino por Chuck Norris…-si hubiera tenido fuerzas le abría partido la cara.

La sensación de debilidad me embargo y él me ha ayudado para no caerme. Y hasta me ha entrado a la enfermería. Me ha puesto en una silla y todo.

-. Cuida al pequeño Chuck Norris- me dio unas palmaditas suaves en el vientre y un beso en la mejilla. -. Iré a fumar un rato haz que te revisan-. Dejándome algo sonrojada a pesar de la palidez de mi rostro.

La enfermera me tomo el pulso y tenía la presión un poco baja. Me peso y había perdido 3 kilos y allí empecé asustarme. Me pregunto mis síntomas y le dije que tenía ganas de vomitar me cuestiono cuantas veces había vomitado el día de hoy le he contestado que alrededor de 5 veces. Me ha preguntado que comí y le he dicho que nada. Me ha traído un té caliente de canela y he terminado vomitándolo en el cubo de la basura. Me canalizo enseguida y me hizo seguir a una camilla. Me recosté un rato. Vomite un par de veces más. Y me vibro el móvil era Lonely boy.

-. Hola amor…-mi voz sonaba la mar de lúgubre.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes preciosa?- me preguntó.

-. ¿Cómo te has enterado? Ni para que pregunte.- dije. -. Estoy bien creo que me intoxique con algo-. Le asevere.

-. No te ensañes con él me dijo que te ha visto la mar de mal hasta ha tenido que ayudarte a entrar y anoche no me contestaste el teléfono amor ¿te pasa algo conmigo?-

-. No, no pasa nada me quede dormida estaba algo cansada.- mentí.

-. ¿Ya te vio un doctor?- preguntó.

-. No, me tienen canalizada supongo que vendrá luego.-

-. Vale llámame al rato cuando te digan que tienes, te amo hermosa.- sonreí mientras le oía.

-. Yo también…te hablo luego. Bye.-

-. Bye amor…- y me colgó.

Me recosté un rato y algo en mi descanso. Es decir pensé que sería más difícil el hablar con él luego de mi desliz de anoche. Pobre hasta se ha preocupado demasiado por mí. Soy un asco de persona, soy una mala persona y no merezco el amor verdadero. Merezco el amor no correspondido por siempre. Entre mis patéticas cavilaciones ha entrado nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Tsunade Senju en persona.

-. Sakura Haruno… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?- preguntó.

-. Yo…yo soy su alumna, estoy en su clase de anatomía Tsunade sama.-

-. Oh…ya te recuerdo…-me dijo. -. Coméntame ¿Qué tienes mocosa? –

-. Esto…pues vomito, nauseas, sensación de debilidad…-le explique.

-. Fecha de tu último periodo…-

-. Hace como 5 semanas no soy muy regular.-

-. ¿Tienes vida sexual activa?- preguntó.

-. Defina activa…-dije.

-. ¿Fecha de ultima relación sexual?- enmarco una ceja.

-. Pues…el sábado pasado el 14- le dije.

-. ¿Te has hecho alguna prueba de embarazo?-

-. Si…me hice un eva test y me ha dado negativo. Y pues…esto me cuide cuando lo hice.- Dios esto era jodidamente vergonzoso ella es mi maestra.

-. Pues mira los métodos no son 100% supongo que lo sabes…y los eva tampoco lo son le diré a mi asistente que te haga una prueba de gravidez y descartamos. Como te ha dado negativo supongo que lo tuyo es otra cosa.- ella podía resultar amable.

-. Lo que usted diga Tsunade sama.- una mujer de cabello negro corto entró a la habitación.

-. Shizune hazle una de gravidez y me pasas los resultados en el acto.- le ordeno. -. Después me traes una copa de Sake que necesito un trago.- vale eso si me dejo descolocada.

Shizune san es muy buena persona y casi que no se le sienten las manos. Me ha sacado la sangre rápido y me ha dejado descansar un rato, me dijo que se demoraría como media hora. Intente dormir pero las nauseas me embargaban. Al final el tiempo ha pasado volando y me han mandado a entrar.

-. Bueno no estás gestando…- me dijo mirando los análisis y mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo nuevamente. -. Mira te remitiere a Ginecología y a Gastroenterología. El hospital queda a unas 18 cuadras ¿le conoces?- me preguntó.

-. Si…- le dije.

-. Vale iras a ginecología por lo tu problema de regularidad. Trata de relajarte, tomate el día libre bébete un copita y duerme a ver si te baja o algo. En cuanto a lo de tus vómitos te Shizune te aplicara una ampolla de metoclopramida monoclorhidrato eso te parara el vomito. Tendrás que cambiar tu dieta. Tres comidas y dos meriendas. Nada de colorantes, nada de comida muy condimentada, nada de grasas y nada de bebidas oscuras especialmente el café y la coca. ¿Entendido?-

-. ¿No puedo tomar café?-

-. Absolutamente prohibido…- me asevero tomando otra copita de sake. -. Te vas a tomar una cucharada de esto antes de comer siempre y una pastilla de estas en la mañana y otra antes de dormir. Por un mes para que la mucosa de tu estomago se recuepere, para mi es una caso de gastritis juvenil- garabateo en una letra inelegible los nombres. -. Ve con esta orden…tienes un día de incapacidad.- yo asentí y le di las gracias.

Salí de la enfermería sintiéndome un poco mejor después de lavarme los dientes, odio el mal sabor de boca que deja el vomitar. Y rebusque mi teléfono para llamarle a Lonely boy como había prometido. Le he telefoneado un par de veces y no me ha contestado al parecer está en clase. Tratando de llamarle pero Sai me ha dado un susto de muerte y por eso he colgado.

-. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo esta nuestro bebé?- me preguntó.

-. Coño que no estoy embarazada.- le dije.

-. Cuando quieras te resuelvo ese problema…-me dijo en forma de mal chiste.

-. Sueña…no volverá a pasar- le aseveré. Él me ha empujado hacia la pared del pasillo contiguo y me ha aprisionado.

-. ¿Ah no?- preguntó enmarcando una ceja y rozándome los labios. Este juego empezaba a cansarme.

-. No…-

-. Podría hacértelo ya si quisiera…- jugueteaba besarme turbándome un poco.

-. Sueña…- le dije en un suspiro.

-. No me retes- me advirtió. -. No juegues conmigo que no vas a ganarme pero nunca…-

-. ¿Por qué jugaría yo contigo? No me apetece. Y me encantaría que me soltases.- intente empujarle. Ya debía saber que es inútil.

-. Bien…- me beso fugazmente -. Te dejare en paz porque te sientes mal… nos vemos luego.- apresuro el paso dejándome el gustillo a nicotina y mentol en los labios.

Eran alrededor de las once menos cuarto debía ir al hospital y ha por las medicinas. Le telefonee a Hinata y me ha dicho que la espere hasta las 12 y me acompañaba. Al final me he tardado más o menos eso en llegar a su salón y aprovechado para comprar la bata para el laboratorio de mañana. Las nauseas no han cesado pero al menos no he vomitado nuevamente al parecer la ampolla a funcionado. Hinata ya me esperaba afuera.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó.

-. Un poco mejor me ha dado el día libre y me han remitido al hospital- le dije.

Caminamos las 18 cuadras que hay desde la facultad hasta el hospital y he insistido en invitarle el almuerzo. Fuimos primero a la cafetería y ella ha comido y yo a regañadientes me he tomado un jugo de manzana. Admito que me ha entonado un poco el estomago y he aprovechado para comprar las medicinas.

Hinata me acompaño a la consulta con el gastroenterólogo me ha dicho que lo mío se llamaba gastritis juvenil y que se produce por el estrés y los malos hábitos alimenticios. Me ha mandado una dieta rica en vegetales y baja en grasas. Hinata le ha dicho que se encargaría personalmente de eso y me dijo que lo que me había mandado Tsunade sama estaría bien. Entre cosa y cosa nos dieron las dos menos cuarto y ella ha tenido que dejarme porque tenía una clase. Le dije que no había problema alguno.

La doctora Anko me atendería a las tres. Según me dijo la secretaria yo aproveche para telefonearle de nuevo a mi amado y ahora si me ha contestado.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes?- parecía preocupado.

-. Mejor…te estuve llamando ¿Estas en clase?- pregunté.

-. Estaba cariño tengo almuerzo y una hora mas luego estoy libre mi vida.- la sola posibilidad de pasar la tarde juntos me hacia suspirar.

-. ¿y…que haras en la tarde?- le pregunté casual.

-. No lo se…- me dijo.

-. Me encantaria un novio que cuidara de mi cuando me siento de la mierda, pero bueno creo que morire sola y con 5 gatos- esto de hacerme la chistosita no me va nada bien.

-. Bromear no se te da nada bien. Podria cuidar de ti en la tarde.- mi corazon latio a un ritmo desbocado al escuchar eso. -. Pero ya sabes cuales son mis reglas…-bien eso era peor que nada.

-. ¿Ojos cerrados?- pregunté.

-. Así es. Y que nadie entre-. Su tonito sonaba sancarron.

-. Pues si no quieres que nadie entre tendras que cocinar tu porque Hinata es quien cocina-.

-. Todo cubierto cariño. Me encargare de que comas como debes comer.-

-. Entonces ¿Me llamas cuando vayas?- le pregunté.

-. Dile a tu amiga hinata que deje la llave extra cerca de la puerta, tu como niña buena que eres vas a irte a tu cuarto te vas a poner comoda y luego te vas a dormir.- hice un puchero con la boca.

-. Bien…- le dije.

-. No seas enojona vamos a pasar la tarde juntos ¿a que sera diviertido?-

-. Seria mas divertido si yo pudiera verte.- le dije.

-. Algun dia cariño…-

En ese momento la enferme me dijo que podia pasar. Me despedi rapidamente de mi novio y entre al consultorio de la doctora Anko. La mujer de cabello recojido en un moño desordenado y cara de pocos amigos me inspecciono de arriba abajo.

-. ¿Tu de nuevo por aquí?- de veras que se carga una mala leche terrible.

-. Me…me envió Tsunade sama.- intente sonar lo menos irritada posible. Le extendi al receta.

-. A ver ciclos mestruales irregulares.- mordisqueba la lapicera suavemente. -. ¿Hace cuanto tuviste el ultimo periodo?-

-. Como unas 5 o 6 semanas jamas he sido muy regular.-

-. Ya… tienes antecedentes de episodios de colicos mestruales fuertes, con bajas de presion y vomitos. Si mal no recuerdo- yo asenti. Ella telefoneo a la enfermera y pidio una jarra de agua.

La Dra. Anko me hizo beber alrededor de unos 6 vasos de agua y me cuestionadaba constantemente si tenia ganas de ir al baño. Yo parecia mas preocupada porque los vomitos no volviesen con tanta agua, así que intente relajarme pensando en la hermosa tarde que pasaria al lado de mi amado Lonely boy que me han pillado unas ganas inmenzas de hacer pis. Me a pedido que me quite la ropa y me ha entregado una bata, me dijo que me haria una ecografia porque queria ver algo.

Con parsimonia me quite la ropa y la doble sobre el retrete. Era un baño amplio y pulcro, me he dejado solo la ropa interior y me he puesto la bata. Ella me pidio que me acostase en la camilla y arrojo en mi vientre un liquido gelatinoso y viscoso de color transparente. ¡Joder! Que estaba helado. Se movio por mi vientre con el ecografo y me señalo un gran circulo, me explico que esa era mi vejiga y los otros dos circulos medianos a los lados eran mis ovarios, me señaló el vientre y me advirtió sobre los pequeños saquitos alrededor de mis ovarios.

-. Bien como me lo sospechaba ahí esta la razon de tus males.- me señalo los peños circulos recubriendo mis ovarios. -. Tienes ovarios poliquisticos de hecho tus ovarios son bastante grandes…- advirtió. -. Ve y vistete.- fue ha hacerlo de inmediato.

Despues de limpiarme es liquido con casi 20 toallas de papel he logrado ponerme la ropa y salir. Ella me esperaba sentada mordisqueando la lapicera con parsiomonia. Al parecer era una especie de hábito hacer aquello.

-. A ver mira… estos son unos ovarios.- me señalo un modelo del sistema reproductor. -. Los tuyos son bastante más grandes que estos.- usaba la misma lapicera para señalarme. -. Cuando tu ovulas tienes un fallo y es que tus foliculos no alcanzan el tamaño que deberian y se atrofian produciend los quistesitos esos que viste en la ecografia.- explicaba. -. Creo que para tu caso lo mejor es un tratamiento con anticonceptivos para bajar las dosis de testosterona presentes en tus ovarios que son los que te producen los quistes. Para eso los anticonceptivos tienes altas dosis de estrogenos.- yo asentí. -. La ciencia de esto es en tomarselo más o menos a la misma hora, y no olvidarse de tomar ninguna. Primero para llevar la continuidad del tratamiendo y segundo si tienes relaciones sexuales sin la debida protección porque a pesar que tienes una posibilidad muy baja de lograr un embarazo los milagros existen. Igual la instrucciones basicas estan en la caja.- me extendio una que decia muestra medica por todos lados. -. Puedes empezar con esa el primer dia de tu periodo- me dijo. -. Y vas a venir más o menos en dos meses a hacerte otra ecografia porque hay que estar pendientes de esos quistes.- vale ella podia hasta llegar a ser amable. -. ¿Por cierto alguna vez te has hecho una citologia?- me preguntó.

-. No…- le dije. De hecho no tendria porque hasta hacian 4 dias yo era uan virginal primipara de la Universidad de Tokio.

-. ¿Relaciones sexuales?- preguntó.

-. Si he tenido relaciones sexuales…-era bastante penoso admitirlo.

-. Deberiamos programarte una como le dije a tu amiga cuando vinieron. Si aceptan tener relaciones deben saber que con ello se adquieren compromisos y la citologia es uno de ellos. Por lo menos una vez al año.- yo asentí.

-. Pues ¿Cuándo puedo programarla?-

-. Habla con mi secretaria y programala…- me dijo con su mala leche de siempre. De veras que esta tipa estaba falta pero de una levantada tremenda a ver si se le quitaba el mal humor.

-. Si señora…- la venganza el dulce. Parecio cabrearla.

Programe mi cita para el sabado a eso de las 11 a.m. lo menos que queria ahora era ganarme una infección. Telefonee a mi madre mientras caminaba a casa y le he contado lo de los quistes, por supuesto a puesto el grito en cielo por lo de los anticonceptivos porque cree que me los voy a tomar simplemente para poder tirar sin Dios ni ley. Me cuestiono sobre mi sexualidad por telefono y he tenido que negarlo todo completamente y jurar por todos los santos la pulcritud de mi honor de la que ya no gozaba. Bien al cabo no importa mucho no soy ni la primera y estoy segura que no sere la ultima en no llegar virgen al matrimonio. Sin embargo le he menti porque se que es algo que ella de verdad le importa. Ademas como dice Ino mientras no paras eres señorita.

Le envié un mensaje a mi amorcito a eso de las 4 p.m tambien uno a Hinata para que me dejara la llave y para que nos diera algo de privacidad. Ella me ha dicho que si y que cuidado con las cosas indesentes. Subi muerta de risa y de cansada a la vez, me di una ducha rapida me puse pijamas sin olvidar ponerme sosten y cai rendida a los brazos de morfeo.

-. Hey dormilona tienes que comer algo…- la voz calida y aterciopelada de Lonely boy. Me queje adormecida aun. -. Anda no seas mala novia he venido un rato a estar contigo y quieres dormir.- me beso en la mejilla y me estremesi un poco.

-. ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté aun somnolienta. Como era de esperarse tenía los ojos vendados.

-. Van a ser las 6-. Me dijo. -. Y usted señorita va comer lo que le prepare porque por no andar comiendo bien es que te pasó lo de esta mañana.- me dijo con un deje de molestia. -. A ver amor ven sientate para que comas.- él me ayudo a sentarme porque me sentia un poco debil supongo que fue por no comer practicamente nada. -. A ver abre la boca- una cucharada de sopa entró en mi boca, era de tomates. Y sabía como diria Tenten a sudor de Dios. -. Que buena niña…- se burló. -. ¿Te gustó la comida?- me preguntó.

-. Está bueno…- le dije.

-. Si esta feo dime…-

-. En verdad esta bueno- le dije.

Comi alrededor de unas 10 cucharadas de esa sopa. Le he dicho que ya no más porque realmente ya estaba llena. La sopa me habia entonado bien en el estomago le pedi que me acercara las pastillas que me habia recetado Tsunade sama. El me dio un vaso de agua y la pastilla. Él me beso la frente y me dijo que me recostara de nuevo. Así lo hice y me abrace a su cuerpo quedando los dos acostados sobre la cama con mi cabeza en su pecho. Me sonroje al escuchar los latidos de su corazón. El me estrecho más para si.

-. Te amo ¿lo sabias?- aparto el cabello de mi cara.

-. Yo tambien te amo…- me sonrojee.

-. Me preocupo mucho el saber que estabas enferma- acaricio mi mejilla de manera cariñosa. -. Eres lo unico bueno que tengo en la vida pequeña lo unico que siento que no he perdido ni perdere.- eso me rompió el corazón. Quizas él tambien hubiese pasado por una situacion bastante traumatica y por ello era amigo de alguien como Sai. Despues de todo son las cosas malas las que nos unen.

-. No vas a pederme…- le dije.

-. ¿Puedo besarte?- me preguntó como un niño pequeño.

-. Bueno somos novios supongo que eso hacen los novios ¿no?- el se rió sonoramente.

-. Excelente conclusion…-me dijo dejandome debajo de él.

Fue suave y calmado. El trataba de no aplastarme. Lo sentia rigido supongo que no queria dejarse llevar como la ultima vez. Aun que para mi eso no tendria problema, es decir es mi novio yo lo amo y me ama. Cualquier cosa que pasase entre nosotros seria totalmente consentida al menos por mi parte. Cuando yo intente profundisarlo el se ha detenido se estaba midiendo.

-. No lo hagas amor yo no quiero perder el control- me dijo recostado a mi lado. Yo volvi a abrazarme a él.

-. No tiene nada de malo…-intente decirle.

-. Mira si esto va a darse quiero que se de cuando estes completamente segura…- ¡que mas queria este! Mas segura no podia estar.

-. Amor yo…quiero que eso pase.- le dije aun sobre su pecho.

-. Lo se pero quiero que sea especial…- me sentí como una violadora.

-. Sera como tú quieras.- le dije. Él me beso la frente. -. ¿Hasta que hora vas a quedarte?- le pregunté.

-. ¿Ya me estas corriendo?- se reia.

-. No…- hice un puchero. -. Queria que te quedaras a dormir conmigo.-

-. Olvidalo.- hice de nuevo un puchero.

-. ¿Que tiene de malo señor autocontrol?- le pregunté.

-. No seria bueno ni para ti ni para mi todo ha su tiempo…- me dijo.

-. Aburrido…- enterre mi cara en su pecho.

-. Pues mira si quieres me quedo hasta que te duermas ¿le parece bien mi ama y señora?- estaba bromeando.

-. Si me das otro beso es un trato.- intente subir hasta su cara pero estar vendada no ayudaba.

El capto el mensaje y me beso sin premura disfrutando para momento. No tenia ni apice de sobre intencion simplemente tener un gesto cariñoso entre dos personas que se queiren. Rozo su nariz con la mia cariñosamente y finalizo nuestro beso. Dios este hombre va a acabar conmigo. ¿Se puede ser más feliz?

-. Que tengas dulces sueños cariño…-me acarició la cabeza. Y yo me apoltrone contra su pecho y me deje perder en su aroma.

Supongo que esto es aquello que llaman amor.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	25. XXV

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su __**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Después de un extenuante mes puedo decir que estoy viva y podido escribirles. He tenido mucho pendientes pero he logrado sacarles un espacio en mi atareada Semana Santa. En fin a leer gente. __Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXV

Loca People.

Nara suri

Al tercer día de mi visita al ginecólogo me vino el periodo. Acepto que no es la mejor sensación del mundo pero al menos me ha traído tranquilidad y he empezado mi tratamiento. Suerte que era sábado así que me quede en pijamas toda la mañana dopándome a pastillas para el dolor y recostada. Hinata me ha hecho comer ensalada de frutas al desayuno con pan integral y cereal, me ha tenido a punta de ensaladas, cereales y sopas tanto que ya creo que olvide a que sabe la carne.

Lonely boy se ha preocupado enormemente por mí y me ha llamado religiosamente todos los días en la mañana y en la noche antes de dormir. Todavía está fresco en mi nuestra pequeña tarde juntos y estoy deseando que se repita de nuevo, en especial con este dolor tan intenso que siento por la maldita regla.

La universidad ha estado bien y las pastillas me han sentado, lo único que me ha calado esta semana es el jodido cabrón del Kakashi Hatake. El susodicho príncipe encantador además de tener el descaro de aumentar ilegítimamente nuestras horas de clase, ahora cree que su puta materia es el ombligo del mundo y nos ha mandado a hacer un ensayo sobre la importancia de los espacios libres de humo. Hinata vendrá más tarde y lo haremos, ojala le pase un carro por encima a ese degenerado.

Toda iba bien mientras veía un dorama Taiwanés cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-. ¿Diga?-

-. ¿Qué tal querida como has seguido?- me hele.

-. ¿Por qué demonios me llamas?-

-. ¿Es que no puedo?-

-. ¿Qué quieres?-

-. Nada en particular. ¿Solo quería saber cómo habías seguido?- vale ¿esto es real?

-. Mira Saisuke sino me dices para qué demonios me estas llamando te voy a colgar…-

-. Me vuelves a decir Saisuke y vas a tener un grave problema conmigo.-

-. ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te diga si te llamas así?-

-. Es enserio, deja de decirme así me pone de nervios.-

-. ¿Por qué tendría que ponerte de nervios? SAISUKE.- esta era la conversación más infantil que hubiera tenido en mi corta y joven vida.

-. ¿Porque no cierras la boca? ¿O es Quieres que vaya a cerrártela con algo que te gusta bastante?- ahora usaba de nuevo ese tono insinuante.

-. Asqueroso de mierda.- sabia de primera mano a que se refería.

-. Bien que me lo comes cariño…pero bueno como contigo no se puede ni hablar te dejo muérete sola.- ¿y quién se cree está cosa para hablarme así?

-. Vete a la verga imbécil….-

-. Porque no te vienes tú con gusto te reci…-le colgué era más de lo que ya podía soportar. Este tipo sí que era la desfachatez en pasta.

Sai definitivamente es una de mis personas menos favoritas en el mundo. Me exaspera, me sacada de casillas, me lía la cabeza y para acabar de joder me confunde muy fácilmente. Con Sai me sucede algo raro, es decir tengo plena conciencia que me atrae y físicamente me gusta, sino las cosas entre nosotros no se pondrían tan pasionales. Sin embargo, yo siento que con él hay algo más. Sobre todo cuando deja de hacer el idiota y deja esa actitud insinuante y sale a flote su lado más humano. Siento que me corazón late fuertemente cuando él hace algo como eso y también cuando suele besarme de manera cariñosa. Y hasta ahora eso solo me había pasado con un hombre, y ese Lonely boy.

A decir verdad, Lonely boy y él son personas parecidas en algún punto. Ambos parecen personas muy solas. Ambos parecen saber más de lo que aparentan, ambos suelen aflorar cosas en mí que no sabía que tenía y ambos parecen conocerme mejor que yo misma. Sí, reconozco que Sai a veces me pone de nervios con sus repentinos cambios de actitud y su alta sinceridad. Y también que mi Lonely boy suele agotar mi paciencia con sus complejos de inferioridad y su negativa a que yo lo vea. Supongo que es porque son amigos.

Me he dejado de retrospecciones y he decido ducharme. Pero mientras me lavaba el cabello no pude evitar volver a pensar en Sai.

Ciertamente, Saisuke es un idiota que siempre me pasa poniendo de nervios. Un bastardo insensible que no duda en confundirme con tal de hacerme sentir mal y de intentar meterse en mis bragas. Pero también debo reconocer que tiene sus momentos como cuando me ayudo a entrar a la enfermería he incluso ese extraño gesto de llamarme ahorita. Además que besa riquísimo y me ha hecho tener los mejores orgasmos de mi joven vida. La manera en la que sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, sus besos recorriendo mi columna vertebral y la manera tan erótica en la que su lengua me… ¡Joder! Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas ¡Malditas hormonas!

He tenido que bajar la temperatura del agua, definitivamente ese era el efecto que ese degenerado causaba en mí.

Ya más relajada me he puesto a ver la tv hasta eso de las 12 y ha aparecido Hinata quien me ha dicho que haría sopa de miso. Así que la he acompañado para que no se sintiera sola mientras cocina.

-. ¿Cómo te has sentido?- me ha preguntado.

-. Los cólicos me están matando…- anuncié.

-. Dios…- fue lo único que dijo.

-. ¿A que no adivinas quien me ha llamado?- pensé mucho antes de contarle.

-. A ver dime…- picaba los vegetales con tal habilidad.

-. Sai…- le dije sin excesivo interés.

-. ¿Qué?- le volteo para verme.

-. Supuestamente a preguntarme como me sentía.- le dije.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación por un rato.

-. Sakura…- me llamó. -. ¿No te has preguntado que siente Sai por ti?-

-. No realmente…- era la verdad. -. No hay razón para hacerlo. Sai no siente absolutamente nada por mi.- ella se lavaba las manos ya había puesto la sopa.

-. ¿Segura?- ella se acomodó en la silla frente a mí

-. Eso es como el agua, él solo quiere meterse en mis bragas…- aseveré.

-. A mí no me lo parece…-

-. Eso es porque tú no has sido su víctima.-

-. Lo sé pero…- ella jugueteaba con sus dedos. -. ¿Alguna vez te has fijado como te mira?-

-. Si me mira como si fuera carne…- rodee los ojos.

-. Sakura…él te mira con deseo al fin y al cabo es hombre…- suspiré. -. Pero el también te mira con…-en ese momento alguien toco la puerta insistentemente.

Ella se ha callado y ha abierto. Era nada más y nada menos que la cotilla de coletas redondas. Que ha venido hecho un mar de lágrimas y se ha sentado apoltronándose en la mesa hecha una magdalena.

-. ¡Esta mierda se acaba hoy! ¡Os juro que se acaba!- vociferaba hecha una mártir. -. Ese desgraciado me va a conocer… ¡Va a saber quién soy yo y de lo que soy capaz! ¡Lo voy a matar!- gritaba.

Duro cerca de 10 minutos de esa manera. Donde ni Hinata ni yo nos animábamos a decirle ni a preguntarle nada. Cuando la hemos visto más calmada es que Hinata con cariño casi que maternal le ha preguntado.

-. ¡¿Qué va a ser! ¡El desgraciado hijo de su perra madre de tu primo me lo he pillado con dos más! ¡Con dos tipas más! No podía ponerme el cuerno con una no…tenía que ser con dos.- lloriqueaba.

-. Toda la vida te he dicho que lo de ustedes es una relación dañina…- le decía Hinata.

-. Pero dime… ¿Qué hago? Neji ha sido mi vida, le he dedicado los mejores años de mi juventud. Salimos desde que éramos unos niños y me hace esto-

-. Tenten.- le dije hastiada. La regla no contribuía mucho a mi mal humor y poca tolerancia de siempre. -. ¡Por Dios! Tienes 19 años no has perdido ningunos años le juventud…- le dije yo.

-. Degenerado…Maldito. ¡Malditos todos los degenerados hombres y sus putas pollas! Desde ahora no voy más con ellos a partir de hoy me declaro abierta y totalmente lesbiana ¡Me oyeron! ¡Lesbiana!-

-. Tenten no creo que esa sea la solución a esto…- trataba de conciliar Hinata.

-. Ya os dije soy lesbiana. Tortillera, invertida, Arepera o como quieras llamarle…- gritaba.

-. Vale, vale… si es lo que quieres vale…- le dije.

-. Tenten a mí no me parece que esa sea la solución…- continuaba Hinata.

-. ¿Ahora me vas a rechazar?- preguntó.

-. No es eso…es solo que no te puedes hacer lesbiana porque sí. A ti te gustan los hombres…- le explicaba.

-. De hecho te encantan….- completé.

-. A decir verdad si…pero no importa desde ahora también me van las mujeres me voy a conseguir una novia que me del cariño, el placer y la atención que necesito. Me voy a levantar una vieja de 35 años que me mantenga- decía. A lo que Hinata la miraba con reprobación y yo con incredulidad.

La pelinegra tuvo que darle un té de hierbas para que calmara. Seguía y seguía maldiciendo tanto a Neji como a su miembro y seguía y seguía con la loca idea de hacerse lesbiana. Al final después de que a regañadientes Hinata le metió las cucharadas de sopa a la boca y esta se calmó un poco. Por fin pudo dar una versión un poco menos dramática.

-. Pues que va a ser…iba yo entrando a su apartamento ya sabes el que queda a un par de cuadras con las negras intenciones de pasar un rato juntos y cuando meto la llave y entró a su cuarto ¿Qué encuentro? Pues al patrón con dos zorras encamado como los buenos y tiene el descaro de decirme "Esto no es lo que parece"- nos contaba un poco más resignada pero por su cara se notaba que le dolía.

-. Esto…-quería decir la pelinegra. -. No es que quiera decirte "Te lo dije" pero siempre hemos sabido que mi primo es una porquería Tenten. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, sabes cómo es creo que te lo haz calado más de mitad de tu vida y solo puedo decirte que es tu oportunidad de dejar esto- le daba una de esas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-. Es que yo sé que él no es así, él no es malo Hinata. Yo lo conozco sé que tiene un buen corazón y que muy a su manera me ama pero…desde que tu papá lo tiene viviendo como un príncipe se ha vuelto así- continuaba ella con su dolor.

-. Pero si es así déjalo y ya mujer…-

-. Eso quiero, lo quiero de verdad pero es una adicción de una u otra manera volveremos siempre pasa así son las cosas entre él y yo. Por eso te digo ya me dejare de hombres y me buscare una mujer mi confianza en los hombres ha desaparecido totalmente.- allí me cayó todo.

-. ¿Una adicción dices?-cuestioné.

-. Así es…- se resignó ella. -. El para mi es una adicción no puedo dejarlo lo he intentado mil veces pero siempre consigue lo que quiere conmigo. Siempre consigue la manera de meterse en mis bragas no importa si estoy en una relación con otra persona no le importa nada.- allí sentí que estaba describiendo la historia de mi vida.

De alguna manera esa relación autodestructiva de Tenten y Neji refleja un poco mi turbia y ferviente relación con Sai. La imposibilidad de dejarnos a pesar que él sabe que estoy con su amigo y la marcada sexualidad que envuelve nuestra relación nos lleva al mismo nivel que ellos.

-. Las adicciones se dejan…- advirtió la mujer de ojos perla.

-. Pero cuestan tanto como morir dos veces…-advertí.

-. Por ello me hare lesbiana…he dicho las mujeres son mejores que los hombres.- y dale con el mismo asunto.

-. Tenten a ti no te gustan las mujeres…- le dijo Hinata.

-. De hecho si me gustan pero me gustan más los hombres…- Vale esto si es la tapa de esta mujer.

-. Me estas queriendo decir que eres bisexual…-

-. Todos somos bisexuales en el fondo pero si quieres ponerle una etiqueta vale puedes decir que lo soy, pero me van más los hombres que las mujeres.- Cuando yo pensé que los había visto todo de ella.

-. Vale y ahora planeas conseguirte una novia….- dije.

-. Sí me voy a conseguir una mujer y ustedes van a ayudarme.- Dios mío menudo lio en el que nos habíamos metido. -. Así que se me arreglan zorras porque esta noche nos vamos a un bar de ambiente a levantarnos unas mujeres.-

-. ¿Perdón?- dijimos ambas al uniso.

-. Oigan por favor tienen que acompañarme no van a dejarme ir sola…- ponía cara de perro agonizante.

-. Absolutamente no…no voy a meterme a un sitio lleno de hombres guapísimos que se manosean con otros o donde puedo ser objeto de acoso por alguna lesbiana. Si quieres putiarte allí y conseguirte alguna chica muy tu rollo tía pero en cuanto a mi yo ya tengo mi novio y no necesito más nada…- y la puta madre me acababa de quemar.

-. ¿Qué tu qué?- preguntó. -. Os habéis concretado algo ustedes después del sustito.- cotilleo.

-. En lo absoluto lo de Sai y yo fue una sola noche y lo sabes estoy saliendo con alguien más.- lo dije con el poco valor que me quedaba.

-. No me lo puedo creer tía si tú eres peor que yo el miércoles andabas llorando porque te creías preñada de Sai y ya tienes novio- eso me ofendió un poco.

-. De hecho somos novios desde el domingo pasado- lo se ella iba a cotillearme pero parece que la hacía sentir mejor y se le olvidaba esa loca idea de hacerse lesbiana.

-. Joder y quien es…- Cotilleaba.

-. Lonely boy…- Quemón astronómico.

-. ¡Hay puta madre! ¡Santa mierda! ¡La santificada concha!- gritaba. -. ¡En hora buena!- me abrazó de manera efusiva. -. Al menos una de nosotras es feliz…- de verdad parecía sincera. -. Pero… ¿Y Sai?- preguntó.

-. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se preocupa tanto por Sai?- pregunté medio molesta. -. Os digo aquí y ahora entre Sai y yo no pasa ni pasará absolutamente nada. Simplemente porque no nos aguantamos. Lo de nosotros fue un rollo de una noche. Mero, sutil y casual sexo producto de una borrachera.-

-. Joder pero cálmate solo quería saber.- me dijo.

-. Bien entonces ya lo sabes…-

-. Y Hinata y yo que creíamos que allí había una bonita historia de amor.- de verdad este temita ya se estaba volviendo algo monótono.

-. No hay historia de amor. Las historias de amor son bonitas y por encima de todo, los protagonistas se aman. Aquí no hay ni lo uno ni lo otro solo hubo sexo y acoso más nada. Fin del asunto.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ambas se veían un poco decepcionadas de saber que entre él y yo jamás habría más que un rollo de una noche. No éramos novios, tampoco amantes, menos amigos y ni siquiera llegamos a amigos con derecho a roce. Somos nada más que dos personas que por avatares de la vida una sola noche compartieron cama. Me quede algo pensativa sobre la mesa, Tenten parecía absorta también en su propia tragedia personal y Hinata tecleaba unas cuantas cosas en su teléfono.

-. Ojala lo mate un microbús…- tanto Tenten como yo nos giramos a verle con incredulidad. ¿Era Hinata quien acababa de decir aquello?

-. ¿Qué coño haz dicho?- inquirió la castaña.

-. Lo que habéis oído….- jamás había vista Hinata de mal humor y por lo que veo en la cara de Tenten parece que no sucede muy seguido.

-. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tienes algún problema?- me animé a preguntarle.

-. De perlas…- dijo en un tono que jamás pensé que pudiera salir de su boca. -. Tengo que ir a cambiarme saldré con el imbécil de Naruto. A comprar un regalo para su nueva "amiguita" ojala me parta un rayo…- dijo después de casi romper los platos mientras los fregaba.

-. Joder mujer no digas eso mejor que te parta el orto un hombre no un rayo…- Dios de donde sacaba tantas ocurrencias está mujer.

-. Pero ¿Eso cuando pasó?- pregunté.

-. Ni puta idea pero como siempre yo la amiga fiel tengo que hacer de payasa ayudándole con sus conquistas pero a mí sí que me santifiquen el coño porque virgen es que me voy a morir- Dios mío esto era realmente Épico.

-. ¡Carajo! estas tan…enojada que te voy a grabar…- la cotilla sacó su teléfono y empezó a registrar los momentos de desesperación, rabia y frustración de la pobre Hinata.

-. Nada más porque no tengo un escote hasta los tobillos ni un trasero como el de Kim Kardashian no significa que yo no pueda…- Vale se había arrebatado esta mujer.

-. ¡Puteate! Hazle ver de lo que se pierde llámalo que venga a buscarte a tu apartamento y sale en toalla y te la quitas para que vea que se está perdiendo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Tenten está completamente loca.

-. Eres grande eso hare…-dicho esto salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Es que yo era la única mujer medianamente cuerda en este lugar? Es decir la una nos confiesa que es bisexual y que ahora quiere hacerse lesbiana porque el novio le ha puesto los cuernos con dos tipas. La otra tiene deseos nudistas al saber que su amor secreto tiene una nueva conquista. Pero que digo yo que soy novia de un tipo que no me deja verle la cara y me acosté con un desgraciado bipolar que pasa acosándome. Definitivamente una cosa de locos.

-. Creo que se te ha ido la olla Tenten mira que decirle que se le encuere ya son ligas mayores- parece que la cordura hoy residía en mi cabeza.

-. Bah…no le pongas mente Hinata es la persona con mayor sentido de la vergüenza que conozco primero se desmaya antes de mostrarle todos los atributos a Naruto…- eso me tranquilizo un poco más.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos mientras ambas tomábamos té que hemos escuchado la ruidosa y audible voz de Naruto Uzumaki llamando a Hinata asegurando que tenía que hacer un trabajo de Macroeconomía así que no tenían mucho tiempo para ir al_ Mall_ ya que Sai le había dicho que solo le ayudaría a determinada hora. A lo que Tenten ha salido como alma que lleva el diablo a abrir la puerta para cotillear y a lo que yo me sume.

Los sucesos ocurridos a continuación creen que marcarían la vida de este complejo de apartamentos e incluso de gente que ni siquiera vive aquí. Al salir a la puerta Naruto quien tocaba enérgicamente en el portal de Hinata nos ha saludado sin siquiera sospechar porque estaríamos allí. Mientras una recién bañada Hinata con el cuerpo aun goteante y el cabello húmedo le abría la puerta dejando caer de manera sutil pero intencional la toalla blanca que recorría su pequeña anatomía. Naruto simplemente se ha impresionado de manera abismal y ha gritado el nombre la pelinegra mientras esta desnuda como estaba se desmayaba presa de la vergüenza ante los ojos de Tenten y los míos. El rubio la ha estrechado entre sus brazos tapando su desnudes ante su cuerpo aparentemente inerte tratando se hacerla reaccionar. Los pasos rápidos de una o varias personas se escuchaban subiendo dejando ver al remedo de artista y a mi amigo Kiba visiblemente impresionados por la escena quienes me imagino habrían subido ante el grito despavorido de Hinata y el bramido Naruto. No contentos con esto han bajado nada más y nada menos que Sasuke hecho un cuerazo sin camisa quien aparentemente estaba haciendo ejercicio cuando paso todo esto en vista que se encontraba visiblemente sudado dejando ver debido a la desnudez de su torso su pecho, omoplatos y brazos tatuados se veía malo, peligroso y jodidamente sexy. Además de aquel sensual personaje un hombre de cabellos azules y aspecto feroz semidesnudo a quien no conozco a bajo tras Sasuke trayendo consigo a Karin semidesnuda vestida solo con una camisa que al parecer le faltaba a aquel extraño personaje a presenciar el espectáculo. Y finalmente la cereza que le faltaba al pastel fue Itachi sempai quien apareció sin entender nada.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Los primeros en retirarse fueron los directos implicados Naruto quien envolvió a la pelinegra entre la toalla y sus brazos y la llevó adentro. Sasuke se ha ido posteriormente sin antes dedicarme una mirada y una de sus sonrisitas torcidas, más atrás Karin y su amiguito. Itachi ha ido tras Sasuke me imagino que venía a hablar con él y nosotras hemos entrada anonadas con Kiba y el imbécil más atrás.

-. Jo… ¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó Kiba ya que nuestras caras eran una pena.

-. Nada importante Hinata se ha desmayado…- trate de sonar cortante lo menos que quería era ver a Sai y explicarles a estos idiotas.

-. A mí no me lo parece. Esto ha sido planeado total y deliberadamente- asevero el intento de artista. -. Y parece obra tuya…-señaló a la castaña.

-. ¿De qué vas dibujitos? Mira que yo no he hecho nada andaba aquí con Sakurita normal de mi vida.- aseveró la muy descarada.

-. ¿Y tú? Que tienes que decir…Sakura.- caminó hacia mí acorralándome. ¿Qué demonios se propone ahora?

-. No veo que tenga que decir.- pese a que estaba casi entre su anatomía y la pared. -. Es decir Naruto y Hinata iban a salir a comprar un regalo él ha tocado la puerta y ella ha salido a abrir seguro sin recordar y se le ha caído la toalla.- explique.

-. No lo veo tan claro como dices…- ya había tocado la pared y el parecía acercarse ¡¿Es que no se daba cuenta que estaban Kiba y Tenten?

-. Aléjate de mí…- susurre.

-. Tranquila quita esa cara de trauma no voy a comerte…- dijo ultimo relamiéndose los labios.

-. Ten…Tenten vamos a ver que le ha ocurrido a Hinata y si está bien.- casi se lo imploré. Ella y Kiba solo nos miraban divertidos.

-. Creo que ella y Naruto estarán bien solos…-decía la mar de contenta.

-. Tenten…-dije en todo de súplica. acompañare al bar si vamos…-esas parecieron las palabras mágicas.

-. Vamos…-así logre zafarme de Sai. Sin embargo menudo rollo en el que me había metido.

Con Hinata todo estaba bien. Perfectamente solo la vergüenza era lo que la estaba matando hasta hemos llamado a Itachi sempai para que la revise y ha dicho que está todo bien que lo que tenía era vergüenza, le ha dicho que se tome un par de cubatas y que con eso se le pasa. Ella ha preferido el encierro y el enclaustramiento y se ha recluido en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso. Tenten se ha frotado las manos macabramente dado que ahora tendría que acompañarla al susodicho bar de "ambiente" gracias a dios Itachi sempai ha sido mi salvador y ha querido invitarme a cenar, a lo que yo interesada y algo desesperada por no acompañar a la cotilla le he dicho que sí. Me ha dicho que me ponga muy guapa que vamos a ir a un lugar muy lindo.

Al fin podría salir de esta casa de locos o más bien un complejo de locos.

Me puse el mismo vestido que cuando cene con Lonely boy porque pensé que sería el más acorde al lugar. Ya con mis tacones que había comprado en el fin de semana pasado me sentía un poco más cómoda y se me hacía fácil caminar. A duras penas me puse un poquitín de rubor dado que para el maquillaje soy negada y me deje el pelo suelto. Total Itachi sempai no le importa cómo me vea solo vamos a comer como buenos amigos que somos. Solo me faltaba un detalle. Contarle a Lonely boy…

Era preferible que yo lo hiciese en especial porque sé que si Sai se daba cuenta se inventaría cualquier cosa con tal de dejarme mal parada a los ojos de mi novio. Así que tome el móvil y le marque.

-. Estaba por llamarte mi amor… ¿Cómo te has sentido chiquita?- me preguntó.

-. Hola amor…bien mucho mejor…-le dije tratando de sonar casual.

-. Y dime belleza ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?- de verdad que su voz me llevaba a las nubes.

-. Amor es que…no te vayas a enojar…- esto sonaba patético. -. Voy a salir con un amigo a cenar- dije finalmente.

-. ¿Qué clase de amigo es ese? ¿Lo conozco?- me preguntó.

-. Pues…no se…a lo mejor tu amiguito Sai te ha hablado de él- le dije.

-. Déjame adivinar Itachi Uchiha.- me dijo en un tono irónico que no me gustó de nada.

-. Amor no digas así Itachi es muy buena persona y ha hecho mucho por mi si hasta me salvo de que me ahogase una vez con mi propia saliva y todo. Anda ¿puedo ir?- le pregunté

-. Amor si quieres ir vez…no soy tu papá para darte permiso y decir si sales o no- parecía calmado. -. Solo no llegues muy tarde Tokio es una ciudad muy grande y peligrosa más de los que tú crees- joder que era un sol.-. Y…no te pongas muy guapa ¿Si? Eso me pone celoso. Prometo volver a invitarte a cenar alguno de estos días. Te amo.- me dijo.

-. Yo también te amo.- respondí sobre la cama.

-. Bye…- y me colgó.

Esperé a Itachi sempai mientras me mandaba mensajes con mi amorcito. El Uchiha mayor me ha dicho que llegaría en 15 minutos y cuando estuvo abajo me marco. Tome un bolso pequeño y baje con cuidado por las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso cerca a al apartamento de Naruto la fuerza animal de un hombre me aprisiono contra la pared. Por la violencia y la fuerza estuve a punto de reclamarle pesando que era el imbécil de Sai pero vaya sorpresa me he llevada a ver a Sasuke quien me ha besado con tal violencia que me ha dejado antes que todo descolocada. He conseguido empujarle un poco y le remate una cachetada en la cara. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Cuando no era Sai era su primo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y yo solo bajo mientras él se sentó sobre la escalera viendo como llegaba hasta donde su hermano. He entrado en el carro y enseguida me ha preguntado que porque la mala leche.

-. Déjalo solo vámonos…- le he dicho.

-. No le prestes mucha atención a Sasuke, lo único que quiere es llamar la atención de alguien.- me dijo.

-. Conmigo ha conseguido pero ponerme de nervios.-

-. Olvídate de él…-me dijo mientras encendía la radio a la par que mi móvil vibraba.

"Me encanta ese vestido pero más me encantaría quitártelo." Mi cara de encendió al instante el mensaje no podría ser de otro más que del salido de Saisuke.

"No me mandes ese tipo de mensajes" le respondí.

"¿Por qué no? Apuesto a que te has puesto solo de leerlo" Padre santo.

Sin duda está iba a ser una muy pero muy larga noche.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	26. XXVI

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su__**TOTALIDAD. ¡Di no al plagio!**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Me he inspirado así que aquí les traigo. En fin a leer gente. __Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXVI

Un Error de los Grandes.

Nara suri

Itachi Sempai me llevo a un local de comida fusión donde servían platillos de comida Árabe fusionados con hierbas de la India y esa clase de cosas. El local es una monería. Allí no existen sillas ni butacas por lo que la gente se sienta en el piso cubierto por múltiples alfombras con mesas de patas pequeñas y debes quitarte los zapatos. Todo estaba alumbrado por velas sin nada de luces artificiales como bombillos o lámparas y la música era inspirada en esas tierras. Había unas cuantas bailarinas quienes a su vez servían las mesas. Un sitio realmente bonito y agradable debo decir.

-. ¿Te ha gustado el sitio o quieres que vayamos a otro lado?- se le veía muy guapo. Pantalón de vestir y camisa. Su coleta baja y esa carita perfecta tal y como la de su hermano.

-. No esta precioso de verdad.- le dije con una sonrisa. -. Nunca había estado en un lugar así de genial- le dije emocionada tratando que la vibración del móvil no me distrajese demasiado.

-. En Nemuro hay un montón como estos ¿No me digas que nunca has ido?- me cuestionó.

-. Mis padres son un poco especiales…-he tratado de explicar. -. Algo sobreprotectores…- especifique.

-. Bueno yo también lo seria si tuviera una hijita tan mona…-me acaricio la cabeza de forma paternal y divertida. -. Además te vez un poco mayor… a veces se me olvida que tienes 16 años- se encogió de hombros.

-. No me veo tan mayor… a lo sumo me pondría unos 18 años.- él sonrió.

-. Parece que tuvieras 22 años y por tu actitud 35 y con lo mucho que te estresas y te das mala vida 50- trató de bromear a lo que yo puse cara de mala leche. -. Es broma solo pareces de unos 75…-siguió bromeando y me hizo reír.

-. Y tu con tus arrugas pareces de 105…-le bromee por sus grandes ojeras.

-. Oh que mala y perversa eres…-me dijo -. Las tengo desde que soy un bebé es herencia familiar…- me dijo.

-. No te excuses en eso Sasuke kun no las tiene.-

-. Porque él es el bonito de la familia, yo soy el inteligente.- me encanta el sentido del humor de Itachi Sempai es bastante simpático. -. Las he heredado de mi padre yo me parezco a él, Sasuke se parece a mi madre.- me explicó.

-. Han de ser bastante parecidos tus padres entonces porque ustedes dos son bastante parecidos para parecerse a un miembro diferente.-

-. Mis padres eran primos, de hecho.- me dijo. -. Así que si se parecían.- pareció algo decaído. Supongo que era por recordar a sus padres.-. Aun que ahora que lo veo tanto Sasuke como yo hemos podido salir con alguna malformación. Menudos padres irresponsables. Aunque bueno ya se a quienes culpar por la estupidez de mi hermanito.- sonrió de nuevo.

Itachi Sempai llamó a una de las meseras mientras yo revisaba mi móvil, tenía unos 5 mensajes bastante subidos de tono del primo de mi acompañante. Saisuke sabía ser desesperante, salido, guarro y cínico. Pero ya me iba a oír ese cabrón.

_-. "Deja de mandarme esos estúpidos mensajes que no estoy para tus tonterías."- _le mande a decir en un texto.

-. _"Ven y entretenme entonces. Que ahí te estoy esperando."_- desgraciado salido de mierda ojala se te pudra el culo.

Sin embargo, no deje que me arruinara la noche y seguí hablando como si nada con Itachi Sempai, después de todo me había invitado a un bonito lugar.

-. ¿Y los señores Haruno no se pondrán paranoicos de que su hija de 16 años este sola en un restaurante de comida fusión en una ciudad que no conoce con un tipo de 26 años?- me preguntó haciéndose el divertido.

-. Pues…puede ser un secretillo, no tenemos por qué decirles que hemos salido hoy- me reí. En eso una de chicas vestidas con velos nos ha traído unos vasos pequeños como de Sake y un aparato grande con dos boquillas.

-. Puedes tomar tranquila es té.- me dijo. -. Los menores de 20 años no tomaran alcohol en mi presencia.- me dijo en forma de broma. Lo probé y efectivamente era té.

-. ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte.

-. Narguile- me dijo. -. Puedes fumar si quieres solo es vapor de agua así que no es dañino.-

-. ¿Has fumado tu alguna vez?- le pregunté.

-. Vale me atrapaste si lo he hecho.-se río. -. Y no propiamente vapor de agua pero eso hace parte de mi pasado de juergas adolescente en mis primeros años de universidad.-

-. Me parece que alguien se fumaba sus porritos en el narguile.- me reí.

-. Todos hemos tenido 18.- se encogió de hombros.

-. Me parece que esto tampoco se lo contare a mis padres.- decidí aspirar por la boquilla y si era solo aire con sabor a chicle.

-. Solo es aire aromatizado, querida. Nada de porros.- me aseguró. -. Yo soy un adulto responsable.-

Continuamos así hablando por un rato en tono desenfadado. Todo perfecto y bien, Itachi era una persona de agradable conversación y bastante divertido. Hasta le he hecho echarse una fumadita de narguile. Pero francamente su primo no me dejaba ver una con sus guarros mensajes, tanto que después de un expresivo texto le he dicho a Itachi Sempai que iba al baño y me he encerrado a darle una llamada para que me dejase en paz. Ni siquiera sonó el teléfono cuando enseguida el muy cabroncete ha contestado al tiro.

-. Sexo telefónico…me gusta la idea.- sonaba algo agitado y ronco.

-. No cariño, no es sexo telefónico. Si te estoy llamando es para que me dejes en paz, no he podido disfrutar de mi cena por estúpidos mensajitos de chaval de 12 años empalmado. Así que de verdad, crece y apáñatelas solo que francamente paso de ti.- le dije alterada.

-. Me gusta tu actitud.- era casi un suspiro.

-. Saisuke enserio déjeme en paz de verdad si quieres matarte a pajas problema tuyo, por mi te puedes meter la verga en el culo a ver si dejas de joderme.- estaba de verdad dispuesta a colgar.

-. ¿Te acuerdas como te lo hice la primera vez? ¿A que estuvo la mar de bueno?- estaba mas agitado y logró encender algo en mi. -. ¿Recuerdas como me pedias mas? Fue bastante…erótico.- estúpida maldita y condenada regla. Maldigo el día en que bajaste y lograste que mis hormonas se alborotasen.

-. Déjalo…-le dije.

-. No puedo. Ya ando lejos como para devolverme.- no entendí aquello. ás recordar nuestra pequeña noche me tiene algo descontrolado.- me aseveró.

-. De verdad deja eso…- le pedía.

-. No.- parecía un viejito terco. -. Deja lo que estas haciendo y baja a mi apartamento tengo ganas de cogerte como nunca.- las piernas me flaquearon y empecé a sentir calor.

-. Ni siquiera estoy en el complejo. Ando fuera.-

-. Joder y con las ganas que tengo que hacerte gritar.- esto debía parar.

-. Sai…por favor…- era como un ruego.

-. Si, así…-

-. Enserio Sai…-

-. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre solo esta vez…-

-. Saisuke- le dije para ver si detenía esta locura.

-. Hpm…-era un suspiro ahogado. -. Eres lo máximo…- me dijo. Y al saber que había pasado le he colgado.

Me lave la cara buscando calmarme. Maldito Sai y sus malditas hormonas y sus pajas nocturnas. ¿Es que no tiene a nadie más a quien joder? Tío para eso existe el internet vete un video, un _Hentai _o que se yo y cáscatela, pero no me jodas a mi. Es decir técnicamente lo ayude a masturbarse, menuda mierda ahora si me iba a ir literalmente al infierno.

Después de sentirme lo suficientemente recompuesta he ido de nuevo a la mesa con Itachi Sempai quien me ha preguntado si estaba bien porque me he demorado como 10 minutos en el baño y si era que me había pegado severa trabada con el narguile. Me he reído y le he dicho que no y le he mentido diciendo me ha llamado mi madre y era el único lugar donde no se escuchaba la música. La comida llego enseguida, traía una pinta excelente.

Arroz de lentejas, pincho de cordero, berenjenas rellenas, tabule y crema de garbanzos con pan árabe. Simplemente delicioso. Hemos tonteado un poco y al final ha sido una velada genial. Por supuesto no me ha dejado ni siquiera pagar la mitad y no ha dejado que invite el postre que eran unos dulces tradicionales. Así que a eso de las 12:30 am estaba en mi casa sana y salva.

-. La he pasado genial. Ojala lo repitamos alguna vez.- me dijo aun sentados en el auto fuera del complejo.

-. Por supuesto pero espero que a la próxima te dejes invitar tu…- le dije.

-. No señorita. Si usted es una dama y encima menor de edad, que dirían de mi si una nena de 16 años me pagara la cuenta.- era un chiste.

-. Que eres un tío con suerte…- le di un beso en la mejilla. -. Adiós.- me baje del auto y camine hacia adentro. A penas cruce la reja él se hecho a andar. Cuando iba a empecer a subir las escaleras oí la reja abrirse, alguien también había llegado.

-. ¿Pero quien ha pedido pollo? – preguntó el visitante. -. Tía se te ve muy bien arreglada… hasta saldría contigo- era Kiba sin duda alguna.

-. A mi no me van los críos de pelo largo galán- me pare en la puerta a encararle solo para molestar.

-. ¿De fiesta con tu hombre misterioso?- me preguntó.

-. No… salí a cenar con un amigo solamente.- me encogí de hombros -. ¿Y tu vienes a calentarle la cama a Sai tu marido?- era un chiste.

-. Claro nena…- puso voz afeminada. -. Pero el hombre me salió doble filo y que quiere un trio contigo ¿opinas?- estaba bromeando.

-. Ni en sus sueños…-entorne los ojos.

-. Pero a mi me parece que ahí hubo fuego.- me pasó el brazo por lo hombros y comenzamos a subir. -. Esta tarde en tu departamento por poco y te coge allí mismo delante de tu amiga y yo.-

-. Para nada sino, mira que Sai solo me perturba ¿Lo has visto? Parece un psicópata- le dije.

-. Confiesa ¿Te lo tiraste?- la pregunta aunque sabia que era en broma me descoloco.

-. No se pregúntale a él- Kiba pareció meditarlo supuesto que no.- dije. -. No tengo tan mal gusto.-

Ambos subimos las escaleras bromeando. Hasta el tercer piso donde vive Sai. Allí hemos encontrado a Naruto, Sasuke kun y Sai echándose una partidita de Póker y tomándose unas cervezas como buenos colegas. Sentados en el piso fumando el par de primos, al parecer Naruto pasaba del cigarro.

-. Creo que aquí te dejo…-le he dicho a Kiba. -. Que os aproveche…-he dicho a lo que Sai me ha lanzado una mirada completamente descarada y recordé lo que había pasado. Enrojecí de vergüenza y quise escapar lo más rápido posible. Allí recordé que había olvidado mis llaves y que quien tenía la copia era Hinata.

-. Si quieres puedes quedarte a jugar con nosotros Sakura chan…- Naruto, Naruto ¿Por qué siempre tenias que ser tan amigable? Hay momentos en los que uno debe irse. -. Íbamos a invitar a Tenten pero se ha ido con el rarito de Lee a no se donde, supongo que de juerga y pues…-el enrojeció.-. No, nos atrevimos a preguntarle a Hinata chan…esto…me dijeron que no ha querido salir de su cuarto desde lo del medio día.- ¿No se cual es el problema de Naruto y Hinata? Se nota que ambos están muertos el uno por el otro.

-. Te toca Dobe…- dijo Sasuke dándole una pitada a su cigarro.

-. Naruto esto…estoy algo cansada…-trataba de excusarme. Mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Hinata para que me entregara las llaves.

-. Tío ¿Porque no te lías con Hinata?- ha soltado Kiba aun es presencia.

-. Demás que si…la traes muerta.- dijo Sai quien seguía mirándome de reojo.

-. Lleva la vida esperando.- soltó el pelinegro.

-. Y tiene las mejores tetas que haya visto en Tokio…- Ya esto se estaba volviendo algo vulgar. Esos comentarios solo salían de Kiba otro salidito igual a Sai.

-. Joder si creo que ni te caben en la mano.- dijo el salido mayor de Saisuke Uchiha.

-. Tíos calmaos que Sakura chan los esta oyendo…- trababa que pararan.

-. Al Dobe le encantan las tetas así que no sé que espera.- lo peor era que yo seguía para allí escuchándolos. Porque Hinata no me contestaba.

-. ¡Cállate maldito Teme! Sakura chan te esta oyendo pensara que soy un pervertido…-estoy empezando a creer que todos los hombres lo son. Mendiga Hinata contéstame.

-. Yo si lo confieso a mi se me encantan las tetas…- decía Kiba. -. Y las de Hinata aguantan unas rusillas.- creo que voy a vomitar. Es como sentarte en la prehistoria. Ya iba a emprender mi inevitable huida a derribar la puerta de Hinata pero algo me hizo detenerme.

-. Pues a yo prefiero un buen culo, las tetas enormes me dan ganas de vomitar.- Voy a matarlo.

-. Eso es porque a ti te van las lolis….- eso me ofendió. Maldito Kiba. -. Te gustan las de tetas pequeñas inocentonas…- Creo que voy a desmayarme.

-. Con tal que tenga todo en su sitió a mi me van todas…-Sasuke me miro de arriba abajo. Esto empezaba a ponerse más feo. -. Aun que voy con Sai un buen culo me pone más que unas tetas.- primos tenían que ser.

Trate de ignorarlos mandándole miles de mensajes a Hinata.

-. Pues si les gusta el culo ahí esta Sakura- Kiba de verdad te voy a retirar mis afectos y te vas a ganar una paliza.

-. Te dije que me van los culos, pero los buenos culos no los gordos- mi celular término estrellándose contra su puerta rozando su cabeza. La sangre me hervía.

-. Bien merecido que te lo tienes por salido…-dijo Naruto. Camine hasta la puerta a recoger el móvil, me he agachado y el imbécil me ha dado una nalgada. Por supuesto le mande una cachetada.

-. ¿Qué cojones te pasa conmigo?- le pregunté.

-. Os dije pura grasa….- Kiba tuvo que agarrarme para que no lo matara. Porque le iba a romper la nariz. Por supuesto había una risita general por el comentario.

-. Calmada. Calmada.- me decía Kiba. Fue Naruto quien le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a él imbécil.

-. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó Sai quien traía el ceño fruncido.

-. Te andas pasando, respeta.- Naruto algún día me casare contigo. Con esto ya estas en el pedestal de mi vida. Kiba me ha soltado y me puse fue a rearmar el teléfono.

-. Sakura chan ven yo te acompaño a tu casa mejor, estos parece que ya están borrachos.- hay joder Naruto de verdad te has ganado el cielo.

-. Hinata tiene mis llaves, es por eso que no me he ido.- le dije entre dientes.

-. Esto…-el rubio volvió a enrojecer. -. Pues podemos ir a tocarle si quieres, digo y podría hablar con ella.- los neandertales empezaron a chiflar. Cual espectáculo. Esto es francamente deprimente. Pensar que uno de ellos es mi amigo, con el otro me bese y con aquel me acosté. Enserio que voy a tirarme de la azotea del último piso.

-. Vale, será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que mate a alguien.- le dije muerta de ira.

-. Aquí te espero cariño, cuando quieras.- puto salido de mierda. Se señalo sus partes. Jodido asqueroso. Le he pintado el dedo y me he ido con mi rubio amigo.

Caminamos sin prisas hasta el sexto piso donde vivíamos tanto yo como Hinata sin decir nada. Yo me limite a mandarle un texto a Hinata, texto que tampoco contesto. Al final hemos terminado tocándole la puerta y nada que nos abría.

-. Sakura chan creo que te debo una disculpa por esos imbéciles vez que se andaban luciendo. Sobre todo Sai que se ha pasado con agarrarte el trasero.- de verdad este hombre esta en le pedestal de mi vida.

-. No te preocupes que me ha tocado calarme más de una de Sai, así que tranquilo algún día arreglo cuentas con él.- le dije.

-. Pero de verdad se ha pasado.- era una monada. En eso ha abierto Hinata. Y ha cerrado al tiro, pero Naruto no la ha dejado.

-. Hinata chan déjame hablar esto…- ella se limitó a darme las llaves.

Así que Sakura por no ser cotilla se ha metido en su departamento, no sin antes ver como Naruto entraba al departamento de la pelinegra. Dios parece que como diría Tenten "_Hoy follan_". Al menos ellos serian felices y seria una bonita relación, justo como la de Lonely boy y la mía. ¡Ah! ¡Que romántico!

Le telefonee a mi amor para decirle que ya había llegado. Le marque un par de veces pero no me contestó, supongo que estaría dormido. Por lo que me lave la cara y los dientes. Tome mis pastillas y me puse mi pijama, cuando me dispuse a dormir me ha sonado el teléfono.

-. Diga…-

-. Siento, no haberte contestado me había quedado rendido.- me dijo.

-. Pierde cuidado cariño solo era para avisarte que ya había llegado, bueno de hecho llegue hace como una hora sino que me ha tocado quedarme abajo con tus amiguitos Kiba y Sai porque me he dejado las llaves.- le comenté.

-. Anda ¿Y que hacían ese par juntos? No veo a Kiba desde la escuela superior.- me dijo.

-. Pues ya vez jugando una partidita de póker con Sasuke kun y Naruto.- le he dicho.

-. Hubieras subido a tocar donde Hinata tanto tío junto no es bueno para una chica tan decente como tu. Sobre todo esa panda de salidos.- se le oía cabreado.

-. Pierde cuidado que yo se ponerlos a raya.- él se carcajeo.

-. Vale mi vida. Te dejo descansar, duerme bien y sueña con los angelitos. Yo también me iré a dormir. Te amo, bye.-

-. Bye…-y decidí irme a dormir.

Me demore como media hora en poder conciliar el sueño pero cuando por fin estaba en ese estado de dormida pero no dormida alguien llamo a la puerta. En lo primero que pensé fue en Lonely boy pero descarte la idea porque me habría llamado o al menos puesto un mensaje y no dejaría que le viera. Luego me vino una idea más escabrosa, Sai en uno de sus ataques de hormonas dispuesto a hacerme cosas no muy sanas. Agradecí mentalmente por tener la regla. Oh regla, bendita regla.

-. ¿Quién?- pregunté. Si era Sai no lo dejaría entrar.

-. Esto…Yo.- la vocecilla delgada de Hinata me devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Le abrí al instante. Se veía perdida y deshecha. Le di un abrazo porque no supe que mas hacer.

Hinata lloraba en silencio en mi regazo mientras estábamos sentadas a oscuras sobre el sofá. No hablaba, no gritaba, solo escondía su cara en el hueco de mi clavícula. Yo me limitaba a abrazarle con ternura dándole una palmadita de aliento. He terminado por supuesto llorando con ella. Nunca he sido buena para consolar a alguien mas, siempre termino llorando con ellos.

Cuando se ha calmado un poco, le he ofrecido un té secándome las lágrimas con la manga del pijama. Ella ha aceptado con la mirada perdida subiendo sus pies al sofá.

-. ¿Puedes contarme que ha pasado?- le dije entregándole la taza. Ella ha mirado el filo de la misma y ha bebido un sorbo pequeño.

-. Naruto kun y yo hemos hablado.- me dijo bajito. -. Intente explicarle lo que paso y…-se interrumpió a si misma bebiendo té.

-. ¿Le has contado de tus sentimientos?-

-. Iba a hacerlo, no me había dejado otra salida pero no he tenido tiempo.-

-. ¿Cómo que no había tiempo?-

-. Naruto…Naruto kun me ha besado.- juro que grite de la emoción. Era como ver a tu pareja favorita juntarse por fin. -. No te emociones que me ha salido el tiro por la culata. Me ha dicho que no sabe que siente respecto a mi.- juro que yo iba a llorar con ella.

-. Pero…él te ha besado. Eso es algo.- me senté a su lado.

-. Supongo que solo quiso que no lo dijera. Simplemente me ha besado para que me calle y no arruine nuestra amistad confesándole mis sentimientos.- se le veía resignada. -. Después de besarme solo me ha dicho algo como "Estoy confundido" y se largo como si nada.- me dijo.

-. ¿Nunca has pensado en sus sentimientos?- le pregunté. -. Es decir ustedes se conocen hace mucho según sé.-

-. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Su abuelo Jiraya Sama es un hombre bastante poderoso en Osaka y es conocido de mi padre desde hace mucho.- me dijo. -. Aun que…no se si debería decirte lo de los padres de Naruto.-

-. Si quieres.-

-. ¿Me prometes que guardaras el secreto?-

-. Vale.-

-. ¿Tú te acuerdas que hace 15 años mataron a uno de los candidatos a primer ministro?- asentí.

-. Sí, Minato Namikaze, también mataron a su esposa si no estoy mal.-

-. Así es, Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina fueron asesinados por un terrorista en su casa mientras este firmaba unos papeles y ella dormía. Minato y Kushina eran los padres de Naruto, quien no corrió la misma suerte esa tarde porque su padrino Jiraya lo había sacado a pasear. Por todo el revuelo Jiraya Sama prefirió sacar a Naruto de Tokio y lo registró con otro apellido diferente al de su padre, usando el de soltera de su madre para que no lo encontrasen.- bebió un poco. -. Por ello Naruto kun creció en Osaka donde yo nací y nos criamos juntos. Yo se lo de sus padres por mi papá, pero al parecer el ignora que ellos sean sus padres, después de todo casi nadie conoce el apellido de soltera de su mamá por ello siempre la nombran con su apellido de casada. Siempre ha creído que Jiraya sama es su abuelo materno y que es huérfano. La verdad es mejor que no sepa la verdad. Es por ello que es un secreto.- definitivamente cada quien tiene una historia a cuestas.

-. Y luego…-

-. Pues estudiamos juntos la primaria, pero mi padre me mandó a estudiar al extranjero un tiempo después que mi madre muriese. Así que no le vi por unos tres años. Para cuando volví ya era un hombrecito y yo para él era solo Hinata chan mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Allí también conocí a Sasuke kun quien vivía con su tío Orochimaru sama pero no solía juntarme con ellos. Y así tuve que callarme todo este tiempo porque él nunca se fijo en mí. Él se vino a vivir primero a Tokio, ya vez que es mayor que nosotras por dos años pero perdió uno en la escuela. Cuando llegue a este lugar no sabia que el viviese aquí dado que quien me ha traído es Tenten quien es novia de mi primo desde que estos eran niños. Fue realmente una sorpresa verle después de un año- Pero que linda historia de amor.

-. Me imagino…- dije con sinceridad.

-. En fin él se ha pegado mas a mí porque a veces él y Sasuke kun no se llevan muy bien. Además que siente que debe protegerme o no se. Pero lo de hoy me ha cabreado porque me ha hecho recordar cuando él tenía sus noviecitas en la escuela superior y yo tenia que hacer de tripas corazón para ayudarle con sus conquistas.- pobrecita.

-. ¿Y ustedes dos al fin?-.

-. Pues al final nada, él está confundido según me dijo. No sé que va a pasar. No me lo esperaba fue repentino.-

-. ¿Por qué….por que no le dices lo que sientes?- me anime a decirle.

-. Creo que solo liaría más la situación y postergaría lo inevitable. Él no es para mi.- me dijo resignada.

-. ¿Quieres dormir aquí esta noche?- le pregunté.

-. ¿Puedo?- preguntó.

-. Para que estamos los amigos.- le dedique una sonrisa.

-. Gracias…-

-. No hay porque. Tú me has cuidado en peores situaciones.-

Y así nos fuimos a dormir.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	27. XXVII

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su__**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Oficialmente he vivido el peor periodo de mi vida. Algo por lo que trabaje todo este tiempo no se dio, no pude irme de viaje y me ha dejado mi novio. Creo que mi mierda de vida no puede estar peor ¡Por cierto! Necesito un milagro para pasar Penal II Menuda mierda. Ya que me he descargado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar. Me ha sido extremadamente difícil escribir este capitulo, en especial porque mi querido Lonely Boy y yo hemos terminado (en buenos términos) nuestra relación de mas de tres años. Espero que lo entiendan. __Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_**Advertencias:**__ Lemmon, Lenguaje Obsceno y Comportamiento Inadecuado (¿?)_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXVII

With me.

Nara suri

El corazón me latía fuertemente. Era algo que quería y que desde hace tiempo mi cuerpo pedía a gritos, pero no por eso no dejaba de sentir miedo. Miedo a que no me gustase, miedo a sentir, miedo a pensar y miedo a su reacción cuando se enterase que no era el primer hombre en mi vida. Apreté el cuello de mi gabardina impermeable al bajarme del taxi y saque mi paraguas transparente. Llovía a cantaros en Tokio hacia casi dos meses que había llegado a este lugar.

Las cosas entre Hinata y Naruto según mal pese a haber pasado casi un mes desde aquel penoso incidente ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra y se les veía decaídos a ambos. Kiba había intentado liarse con Hinata pero esta no le ha soltado prenda, así que le figuro ser solo un amigo. En cuanto a Tenten quien puteo a Neji Hyūga hasta el cansancio y que rogó que se le pudriera el pene ha vuelto con el después de una fugaz aventura de no mas de un par de semanas con una chica de cabellera negra. Yo había a penas sobrevivido al primer parcial de biología celular y a medicina social. Pero me había ido excelente de anatomía y química, que hasta Tsunade Sama me había felicitado. Con Sasuke kun no he vuelvo a tener otro encuentro, de hecho solo recurso haberle visto fugazmente hace un par de semanas sentado en la escalera leyendo a un tal "_Bukowski_". Y pues, con Sai, él siempre seguirá siendo Sai y nunca dejara de acosarme total y completamente. Gracias a Dios no he recibido otro de sus mensajillos salidos ni ha intentado besarme nuevamente. Claro que siempre dirá uno que otro comentario que me hará querer romperle la nariz.

Cerré el paraguas al entrar a la recepción, era un hermoso lugar.

-. ¿Me puede decir su nombre completo por favor?- me preguntó la recepcionista al yo cuestionarle por el numero de habitación.

-. Sakura Haruno…- respondí firmemente.

-. Sakura Haruno…-tecleo rápidamente en el ordenador. -. Efectivamente su reservación esta hecha aquí está su tarjeta. Sexto piso habitación 606- me estremecí al recibirla. Trague en seco y enseguida recordé porque estaba aquí.

Me subí en el ascensor panorámico que daba una vista a la luminosa Tokio envuelta en lluvia. Las gotas se estrellaban contra el cristal relajándome una poco, apenas y estaba anocheciendo. Me crují mis nudillos y la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Mis tacones resonaban en el piso mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. El aire acondicionado se sentía más de lo normal por el frio que había fuera por la lluvia suerte que venia medianamente abrigada. Introduje la tarjeta y abrí la habitación. Creo que empezaba a helar.

Seria una buena noche sin duda alguna. Lonely boy lo había mandado a preparar todo para que esta fuese la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. La habitación estaba adornada con velas de olor por todos lados, iluminando también la misma. La cama era amplia y adornada con pétalos, reconozco que tanta cursilería junta me había hecho poner aun más nerviosa. Sonreí al ver la tarjeta que decía "ponte cómoda" y me quite la gabardina impermeable poniéndola sobre la silla. Me había puesto una falda corte A de color negro y cuadros fucsias y verdes, una blusa de mangas ¾ semitransparente color negro. Calzas del mismo color hasta la mitad de los muslos y tacones negros. Tenia el cabello totalmente ondulado, sin duda alguna Hinata y Tenten hicieron un gran trabajo, con estas pintas podía pasar por alguien de la edad de Itachi Sempai. Enseguida Lonely boy me telefoneó.

-. ¿Ya llegaste?- su voz me estremeció. Lonely boy y Sai solían hablar bastante parecido a veces. Supongo que era por pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Aunque reconozco que no era una sensación muy bonita de vez en cuando.

-. Sí- le dije sentada en la silla.

-. ¿Y que piensas?- sonaba interesado.

-. Que eres bastante cursi, amorcito.- le dije muerta de risa.

-. Quizás un poco…- me dijo divertido. -. Pero quería que lo vieras antes que alguien tenga que vendarse los ojos.- aquello me desanimo. Habíamos acordado que hoy él se mostraría ante mí.

-. ¿Por qué?- le pregunte.- pensé que esta vez me dejarías verte.- estaba molesta.

-. Era la idea…pero me he arrepentido a último minuto.- ahora estaba tenso se le notaba en la voz. Me pregunto que pasara en su físico que le disgusta tanto. -. Entenderé que si quieres cancelar esto, pero me es difícil en este momento- me latió el corazón fuertemente ¿Cancelar? ¡Eso no era opción! me costó bastante conseguir esto. Lo quería, lo soñaba y mas que eso lo necesitaba. -. No me siento preparado para tu reacción.- se escucho por el teléfono el sonido del auto detenerse. Echarme para atrás no era opción.

-. Supongo que deberé echarle otro vistazo para recordar.- le dije. -. Será como tú te sientas cómodo amor.- le dije. Él dio un gran suspiro.

-. Siento que las cosas no sean como tu quieres. De verdad quería hacerlo pero tengo miedo- parecía un niñito pequeño. Eso me enterneció de sobremanera.

-. Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo. No busco nada más.-

-. Te amo…- me dijo.

-. Yo también te amo.- le dije.

-. En la mesa de noche hay un antifaz para dormir. Se una niña buena y póntelo ya voy subiendo.- colgué y le hice caso. En el fondo sabia que él no me iba dejar verle por lo que no era una gran decepción. Creo que después de esta noche quizás, él me tendría más confianza y eventualmente me dejaría verle. Me puse algo de brillo en los labios y me acomode el cabello antes de ponerme el antifaz. Me senté el borde de la cama a esperarle. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Le oí entrar a la habitación no mucho tiempo después. Puso las llaves me imagino que en la mesa de noche y creo que se sirvió algo de beber. Estaba nervioso a lo mejor, pero no creo que tanto como yo. Me latía el corazón fuertemente y me mordí los labios.

-. Hpm…cereza…- fue lo que me dijo después de besarme largamente. -. ¿Quieres algo de beber?- me preguntó. Sus labios tenían un gustico a alcohol.

-. Solo un trago- le dije. Estaba agachado frente a mí. Lo sabía porque su aliento se chocaba con mi cara. -. No puedo tomar mucho por la gastritis.- me dio él mismo un poco del liquido. Era bastante fuerte supongo que me serviría para aplacar mis nervios. Le busque la cara con las manos y le intente besar pero él se me adelanto.

El primero había sido un beso casto. A esta altura este era un poco mas intenso. Sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, yo metí las mías entre sus cabellos y el calor nos empezó a embargar. Al parecer a él le pasaba lo mismo, tanto que me termino tumbando en la cama y poniéndose sobre mí. Mis piernas estaban a cada lado de sus caderas.

Me quito los cabellos que me caían en el rostro a la par que me besaba. Dejé que su lengua entrase en mi boca y jugueteara de manera caliente con la mía, de solo imaginarme las cosas tan placenteras que debía hacer ella en otros lugares se me humedecieron las bragas. Recordé entonces a Saisuke y lo jodidamente bueno que era para hacerme llegar de esa manera. Tuve que desechar enseguida ese recuerdo, para Sai no había cabida esta noche.

Lonely boy no fue apresurado y disfrutó cada instante dentro de mi cavidad bucal calentándome cada vez mas, me succionaba la lengua, me mordisqueaba los labios y parecía explorar totalmente. Una de sus manos subió mi pierna izquierda excitándome de manera deliciosa por lo que gemí dentro de su boca. Jamás me habían besado de aquella manera era tan…erótica. Él pintaba circulitos en mi muslo, era simplemente una sensación deliciosa.

-. Siento ser tan desesperado…- estaba agitado. Volvió a besarme fugazmente. -. Te vez preciosa mi amor.- me dijo al oído. Haciendo un rosario de besos desde mi oreja derecha hasta debajo de mí barbilla. -. Tan hermosa que me siento mal por quererte quitar la ropa tan desesperadamente.- la chispa se me encendió enseguida cuando me dijo aquello al oído izquierdo. -. Te Deseo…- me dijo muy seguro.

Me acaricio los muslos debajo de la falda a la par que me besaba el cuello. Yo simplemente disfrute cada sensación otorgada y sentí como mis bragas se humedecían ante sus caricias mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Con la punta de la lengua me delineo la clavícula lo más que pudo. Solo dejó de acariciarme bajo la falda para soltar los botones de mi blusa.

No desabrocho todos simplemente solo les soltó hasta poder ver la depresión de mi pequeños senos, me beso lentamente y tortuosamente en esa parte, el cuello y los hombros. Sentí mi pecho endurecerse y la necesidad que me tocase indecentemente, por lo que busque una de sus manos que me exploraban debajo de la falda nuevamente y se la puse sobre mi seno derecho, lo sintió duro aun sobre la tela y le apretó delicadamente. Gemí deliciosamente mientras besaba a la par que me agarraba el pecho sin ningún pudor. Me toco así largo rato, luego metió la mano dentro de mi blusa y jugó con mi pequeño seno amasándolo suavemente.

-. Alguien no se puso sostén.- me dijo ronco al oído. Él estaba excitado se le sentía. Su voz estaba extremadamente ronca-. Pero si te pusiste bragas.- solté un gemido sonoro cuando me tocó la entre pierna. También lo hice cuando con la punta de sus dedos me rozó tortuosamente la intimidad impregnándole los dedos de aquel líquido. El muy puto sabia bien como hacer lo que hacia.

-. Lonely boy…-gemí sonoramente sentir sus dedos sobre mis bragas me termino de prender.

El momento mas erótico de mi vida fue cuando me desnudó totalmente y estuve así frente a él. Solo tenía mis bragas y las calzas puestas, debo confesar que estaba totalmente mojada. Ya no lo sentí sobre mí.

-. Eres preciosa…- sus manos eran bastante grandes, lo suficiente para cubrir mi pequeño pecho sin dificultad y con bastante espacio de sobra. Tomo uno de ellos y con la lengua plana lo lengüeteo largo rato. Después de aquello deslizo sus manos por mi cuello, tocó mis hombros y volvió a mis pechos nuevamente amasándolos mientras yo gemía. -. ¿Cómo haz sabido que las calzas largas son mi fantasía sexual?- me dijo mientras tocaba mis pequeños pechitos de manera descarada y pervertida. Tomando entre sus dedos mi rosáceo pezón completamente erecto. Jadeaba excitadísima. Joder como me calentaba.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis curvas y terminaron mis caderas. Bajo mis bragas lentamente dejándole ver que estaba hecha agua, podía sentir como me lubricaba más y más. Todo lo que me hacia, como me tocaba, besaba y me chupaba sumado estar privada de la vista me calentaba demasiado. Él muy maldito para acabar de llevarme al nirvana de la excitación me toco sin pudor suavemente haciéndome suspirar pesadamente y emitir gemidos guturales. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien y yo estaba tan caliente que de verdad no creía que fuese posible estarlo más. Me exploraba hábilmente, Lonely boy tiene los dedos largos. Me masturbo usando aquellos mientras tenia un par en mi interior. No tarde mucho en correrme en su mano y antes de recuperarme lo tenia besándome sobre mi.

Logre entre nuestro beso quedar sobre él y trataba de quitarle la camisa desesperadamente, Lonely boy prefirió besarme lentamente acariciándome la espalda, el trasero y las piernas, al final termino quitándose la camisa él mismo. Allí también fueron sus pantalones, al parecer él había entendido el mensaje. Le bese el pecho con desesperación necesitaba que me cogiese en el acto. Me toqueteaba sin pudor pero sus manos me molestaban.

-. Estas algo desesperada hermosa…-me beso los labios y se puso sobre mi nuevamente. Sentí su miembro duro sobre su ropa interior -. Alguien esta realmente desesperada- me dijo al oído. Me beso lentamente bajando por todo mi cuerpo.

Primero el cuello y los hombros lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de piel. A mis pechos les dio un tratamiento especial los succionaba como un lactante y eso me hacia gritar porque los tenia erectos de la excitación. Los mordisqueaba dolosamente y termino bajando por mi abdomen. Jugueteo con mi ombligo y su lengua por un rato, aprovechó para tocarme suavemente mi hinchada intimidad. Cuando bajó evitó mi sexo y me besó los muslos y luego volvió haciéndome arquear las piernas y abrirlas.

-. Sigues sensible.- el solo toque de sus yemas me ponía a temblar. -. Te hare sentir bien mi amor- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes devorar mi intimidad.

Si había creído que Sai la comía como los dioses déjenme decirles que Lonely boy se lo llevaba lejos. Lo hace genial, tanto que me dejó la mente en blanco sin dejarme pensar en nada que no fuese sentir placer. Puro y físico placer al sentir su lengua moviéndose trémulamente en mi sexo. Era tan delicioso que se me entumían los dedos de los pies a la par que gritaba poseída por tanta excitación. El orgasmo me sobrevino rápidamente calmándome un poco pero quería que me cogiese de todas las formas y maneras posibles. Joder que esta totalmente caliente.

-. ¿Te gusto?- podía sentir mi sabor en su boca.

-. Quiero…-estaba agitada por el orgasmo. -. Te quiero adentro…-debí estar realmente a punto, en mis cinco sentidos jamás habría dicho algo como eso. De solo recordarlo mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

-. Será como tu quieras mi amor…-me besó de manera fugaz. Y sentí su cuerpo tensado hacia un lado. Y lo sentí rebuscar algo.-. Quiero que te relajes….- me daba pequeños besos mientras se quitaba su ropa interior.

-. Esto…- le dije. -. ¿Vas a usar…protección?- me atreví a preguntar. Era algo que yo quería y había pensado hace tiempo.

-. Obvio que si…- me beso fugazmente. -. Quiero cuidarte a ti y a mi.- rozó su nariz con la mía de manera cariñosa.

-. Pues…estoy tomando pastillas si quieres podríamos no usar nada- si lo había pensado desde que habíamos decidido esta noche especial. Quería estar con el hombre que amaba completamente.

-. ¿Estas segura?- me preguntó.

-. Si.-

-. Nunca había estado con alguien sin… bueno sin usar preservativo.- me confesó.

-. Seria algo como nuestra primera vez ¿No crees?- le dije.

-. Te amo- me besó.

-. Te amo.- le dije de vuelta. Nos besamos largamente después de ello.

Sentí la intromisión de su miembro hinchado en mi interior calmando un poco el calor que me embargaba. Lo hizo lentamente, parecía no querer dañarme. Como Sai cuando me lo hizo por primera vez. Me pregunté entonces como tomaría que yo ya no fuese virgen. Él me ha sentido estrecha y me lo dijo, sentí un poco de dolor a decir verdad. Así que para no romperle la ilusión fingí. O bueno, más bien para no dar una explicación. Tenten me había dicho que había mujeres que no sangraban solo tenia que fingir algo de dolor. Aun realmente no tenia que fingir mucho todavía me dolía un poco. Supongo que porque es la segunda vez que estoy con alguien.

-. Me duele un poco.- confesé.

-. Lo siento.- se excusaba. -. Estas bastante estrecha- me dijo. Me daba pequeños besitos en el cuello. Se adentró completamente en mí.

Mientras me embestía Lonely boy no dejo de repetirme cuanto me amaba. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida cuando ambos llegamos al clímax juntos y sentí toda su esencia dentro de mí. Era caliente y espesa. Me beso largamente antes de salir de mi interior, el mejor polvo de mi vida sin duda alguna.

Si bien es cierto que le había mentido, le había mentido por una buena causa. Aun que quizás ni siquiera le hubiese mentido. Esta si era mi primera vez, era mi primera vez con el hombre que amaba, era la primera vez que hacia el amor de verdad.

-. Te amo.- me dijo cayendo a mi lado.

-. Yo también te amo.- le dije. Él me acuno en su pecho, ambos estábamos agitados.

Hicimos el amor un par de veces más. Cada una mejor que la anterior y en cada una de ellas fui mas feliz que en la anterior. Ya para entonces no dolía, pero él se quejaba de cuan estrecha estaba. Aunque eso le gustaba al parecer porque le daba mas placer. Hemos dormido juntos, fue sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida.

Desperté al día siguiente a eso del medio día. Era domingo aun estaba desnuda en el cuarto de aquel elegante hotel. Me quite el antifaz para rebuscar a Lonely boy entre las sabanas, él ya se había ido y me había dejado un nota preciosa. La leí aun desnuda sobre la cama, me decía que le había encantado y que había sido la mejor noche de su vida, sobre todo la única donde había hecho el amor verdaderamente. Me repetía mil veces que me amaba y yo me sentía en la luna. En Tokio seguía lloviendo y a mi me dolía un poco la cadera, supongo que fue por tanta "acción".

Tomé una ducha rápida con agua fría porque me excite de solo recordar nuestra noche anterior, definitivamente tenia que repetirse. Me puse la misma ropa de ayer y rebusque en mi bolso otras bragas porque alguien me las había robado, suerte que se me ocurrió traer un par. Tenten a veces tenía buenas ideas.

En Konoha la gente parecía estar en sus casa, no había nadie en el primer piso como usualmente, supuse que había ser por la lluvia. Así que me dedique a subir adolorida la escalera, sin duda una buena noche pero al parecer el sexo causal estragos en mi cadera.

-. Anda que mira nada mas la cara de follada que traes…-dijo la castaña de coletas al verme entrar. Ella y Hinata estaban almorzando en mi apartamento. No le hice caso solo día un gran suspiro cuando me tire en la cama con un gran sonrisa en la rostro. -. ¿Vez lo que te digo? Si follaras Hinata andarías así…- decidí sentarme a almorzar con ellas un rato.

-. Cuéntanos ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Se la chupaste? ¿Te lo metió por detrás?- casi que escupo la sopa a la par que Hinata.

-. Tenten…-dije con desgano. -. Preferiría no comentar nada de mi vida sexual.- advertí.

-. No tiene nada de malo.- y aquí vamos de nuevo. -. Anoche por ejemplo probamos un posición nueva que se llama la doble A…- la paramos en seco.

-. Tenten…esto…no me interesa saber como se lo haces a mi primo.- le dijo la pelinegra.

-. Vale, vale pero como es.-

-. Pues, no me dejó verle tampoco esta vez…-les explique.

-. ¿Y tú se lo diste? Yo lo hubiera parado en seco.- tanto Hinata como Tenten me miraban con cara de madres decepcionadas.

-. No le veo lo malo, a mi no me importa sino lo veo.- puse los ojos en blanco. -. Además que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.- me mordí los labios.

-. Cuenta mujer…- decía la cotilla.

-. Pues nada pasó lo que tenia que pasar y ya esta. Fue genial, fue mágico, fue especial, fue todo lo bueno que podría haber en el mundo- esta bien reconozco que estaba emocionada.

-. ¿Mejor que dibujitos?- me preguntó.

-. Se lo lleva por lejos.- entorné los ojos. -. Y no recordemos esa mierda de incidente.-

-. Oh vamos perdiste la virginidad con él, dejaste la inocencia en su cama no lo trates como un incidente.- su voz sonaba tan dramática.

-. Mejor me hubiera comprado un consolador, me abría salido emocionalmente mas barato- que era cierto al menos el consolador no me acosaría al grado que este oscuro individuo lo hace.

-. ¡Sakura!- gritó Hinata. Creo que lo de Tenten se pega.

-. Mas bien yo de ti estaría eternamente agradecida con él ¿Te crees que podrías haber pasado una nochecita como la de anoche si hubieras sido virgen? Ni de coña a lo mucho una cogidita leve.- esta mujer se pasaba de directa. Esta enferma. -. En cambio anoche seguro te dieron lo tuyo largo, por bajito te dieron guerra hasta las 2 o 3 de la mañana…- Hinata estaba completamente escandalizada.

-. No creo tener nada que agradecerle.- me dedique a tomarme mi caldito.

-. ¿Te dolió cuando te la metió no es así?- Hinata solo se apretaba la cara entre las manos. Creo que era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

-. Pues…a la primera si. No me dolió tanto como cuando bueno pasó aquello con el imbécil pero si un poquito.-

-. ¡Lo ven! ¡Os dije! Eso pasa…- en ese momento sonó mi celular y al ver quien era me latió el corazón a mil por hora.

-. Me hacen el favor y se callan…- fue lo que les dije antes de encerrarme en mi habitación.

Los dedos me temblaron antes de hundir el botón verde. Que emoción.

-. Hola…-trate de sonar casual y no delatar mi total y completa emoción.

-. ¿Te desperté?- me preguntó.

-. No, ya estoy en casa de hecho.- me tire en la cama jugueteando con un mechón de mi cabello color rosado.

-. Me alegra que hayas llegado bien a casa, me hubieras llamado.-

-. No llegue hace mucho estaba almorzando con las chicas.- habíamos dormido juntos y ya lo quería volver a tener conmigo.

-. Si quieres te llamo mas tarde así puedes charlar a gusto con ellas.- ¿A que es el hombre perfecto?

-. No, no…como se te ocurre podemos hablar.- le dije. -. Me gusto mucho tu notita pero…habría querido despertar y encontrarte allí.- le dije casual.

-. En cambio a mi me pareció muy agradable verte dormir.- me dijo muerto de risa. -. ¿Sabias que roncas?-

-. ¡¿Qué? No puede ser…yo no puedo roncar…-que vergüenza. Que horror nuestra primera noche juntos y yo roncando.

-. Que es broma, cálmate- como les dije estaba total y completamente muerto de risa. -. Pero si te veías tan hermosa y apacible durmiendo.-

-. ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar verte?- le pregunté.

-. Pues…quizás pronto no lo se. Cuando tu reacción no sea tan horrible.- el tema era algo neurálgico en nuestra relación.

-. No seas tonto. Así seas un gordo, calvo y con la nariz extirpada yo te voy a seguir queriendo.- quería darle confianza. Él solo se reía. -. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.- le dije.

-. Para mí también. Fue diferente.- me dijo. -. Es decir para mi el sexo tenia un significado totalmente separado del amor y ahora no quiero volver a separarles- joder que me iba a desmayar en el acto.

-. Lamento mi falta de experiencia… y el apresurarme tanto para algunas cosas.- me sonrojé en el acto. En la calentura del momento puedo desinhibirme fácilmente pero ahora en frio memoria de la vergüenza.

-. No te aflijas por eso, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Has estado perfecta, todo ha ido perfecto. Joder de solo recordarlo….- su voz se hizo mas grave y ronca.

-. ¿Qué te pasa de solo recordarlo?- al parecer la zorra que toda chica lleva dentro tenia ganas de juguetear.

-. Seria muy vergonzoso si te lo contara mi amor…- al parecer trataba de controlarse. -. ¿Te dije ya que te amo?-

-. Anoche me lo repetiste hasta que me dormí.- de solo recordarlo me emociono.

-. Te amo…-volvió a decirme.

-. Hablando de anoche ¡Te exijo que me devuelvas mis bragas!- le dije sonrojada.

-. Pensé que no te darías cuenta.- me dijo como niño pequeño. -. Es un bonito recuerdo para conmemorar.- me dijo.

-. Bien puedes quedártela.- le dije refunfuñando. -. Pero las quiero donde nadie pueda verlas ¿que tal si los saliditos de tus amigos las ven?- la sola idea me crispo el vello

-. Sin problemas.- me aseveró. -. Te dejo para que almuerces bien y como debes, provecho y hablamos mas tarde, te amo.-

-. Yo también.- dicho esto colgó.

Me aventure de nuevo a donde mis amigas donde al parecer el tema de la mesa es el Caso Naruto.

-. Te lo digo…encáralo y resuelvan el follón- decía la castaña. -. No hay nada que una buena cogidita no solucione- Tenten de definitiva era una caso.

-. Olvídalo…la ultima vez que te hice caso pase la peor vergüenza de mi vida.- escondió su cara roja de vergüenza.

-. Pero te lo besuqueaste con todas sus letras…-le recordó.

-. Creo que Tenten tiene un punto.- me dispuse a terminar mi sopa. -. No creo que debas acostarte con él, pero si por lo menos aclarar las cosas.- acabe con la sopa y puse el plato en el fregadero.

-. Creo que el dejo claro que esta confundido y que hemos dañado nuestra amistad.- fui a cambiarme. Me puse unos shorts de mezclilla y una musculosa blanca. Calzas y convers. Hoy era día de hacer la colada.

-. No pierdes nada con hablarle.- le dije.

-. Bah…ese gilipuertas puede irse a tomar por culo, ni que fuera un santo para yo rogarle…-Naruto era un detonante en Hinata. Lograba sacar toda su mala leche.

-. No lo mandes a tomar por culo, mejor dile que te coja a ti por ahí…-Tenten parecía absorta en su teléfono pero siempre tenia que dar el comentario sexual del día.

-. No se, ustedes verán…- les dije llevando en biombo de ropa sucia que debía lavar. No tenia ganas de seguir hablando.

En Konoha, el cuarto de lavado era compartido. Todos lavábamos y secábamos nuestra ropa allí haciendo uso de la lavadora y la secadora. En general no era una zona muy concurrida y había encontrado que los domingos no lo era. Normalmente venia algo temprano tipo 10 am cuando todos aun dormían la juerga. Pero como anoche la había pasado de perlas y fuera me había tocado venir a estas horas, harían las 3 y algo. La sala de lavado estaba en una pequeña casita puntualmente en el primer piso en un parte del jardín.

El biombo de ropa pesaba y montón, tanto que no se como lo he bajado los seis pisos. Me aventure al jardín con la llovizna, a mitad de camino ha empezado a llover mas fuerte. Lamentablemente he terminado empapada ¡Menuda mierda! Abrí rápidamente y deje el biombo para escurrirme el cabello. ¡Puta vida! Estaba hecha una sopa. ¡Genial!

Empecé a clasificar la ropa. Primero lavaría la de colores. Luego la blanca. Así que dado que no había nadie pondría a lavar también la ropa que tenia puesta. Con este aguacero y a estas horas no tendría que aparecer nadie. Así que me saque los shorts y los tire dentro de la lavadora con la demás ropa de color. Ya me estaba pasando la musculosa por los hombros cuando han abierto la puerta.

-. ¡Joder que no sabia de este tipo de propuesta….!-

Trágame tierra.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	28. XXVIII

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

Notas del autor: Bueno realmente iba a publicar para mi cumpleaños (de hecho planeaba una actualización masiva de todos mis fics) pero bueno he tenido millones de pendientes. Con Penal no hubo nada que hacer y me toca repetir. Gracias por su apoyo y sus buenos deseos en un momento tan difícil como fue el que viví. Siento que ya las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad. Al menos dentro de lo que cabe. Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Advertencias: Lemmon, Lenguaje Obsceno y Comportamiento Inadecuado (¿?)

A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,

A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,

Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño.

Te amo.

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXVIII

Sex on Fire.

Nara suri

¡Puta vida de mi mierda! ¡Maldita sea mi degenerada suerte y este subnormal hijo de la re concha de la puta que lo parió! ¡Desgraciado pringado gilipollas! ¡Ojala te violé Nacho Vidal! ¡Me cago en ti y en tu puta descendencia! ¡Que te den por donde te pica el pollo! ¡Cabrón! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que me vine a vivir en esta ciudad de mierda! ¡A estudiar en esta universidad de porquería! ¡Y a vivir en este complejo lleno de subnormales!

-. ¿Qué demonios crees que estas mirando?-juro que voy a dejar esa costumbre de no ponerme sostén. El pringado del Sai me ha pillado cuando me he quitado la camiseta.

-. Ni que hubiera mucho que mirar.- me dijo escudriñándome descaradamente. Cubrí mis pequeños pechos con mi brazo. ¡Arg!

-. Largo…- le señale la puerta.

-. Olvídalo…este es un sitio publico y esta diluviando allá afuera.- era cierto la puñetera y jodida lluvia se había incrementado como si no hubiese un mañana.

-. Lárgate…- pareció pasar olímpicamente de mis ordenes. Simplemente me miro de manera divertida.

-. Francamente no entiendo porque te ha dado por sacar ese complejo nudista en un lugar como este- puto salido de mierda. -. Tiene mas tetas una escolar…- le arroje la tapa plástica del biombo de la ropa con mi mano libre.

-. Deja de hincharme los ovarios y lárgate para tu jodido piso. ¡Cabrón!- él muy puto se relamía los labios.

-. ¿Con esa boca le das besos a tu madre? Menudo vocabulario.- no tenía intenciones de irse. -. Claro que también hace cosas que son la mar de buenas.- puto salido. -. Me consta.-

-. Vete a la mierda y hazte un mansión allá.- encontré un cepillo de restregar y también se lo tire.

-. Ya te lo dije…-se le notaba muy seguro. es un sitió publico.- él muy puto se estaba prendiendo un cigarro. -. Así que guapa si es que se te ha dado por la vena nudista adelante que no hay nada nuevo allí para mí.- me sonroje violentamente.

-. No me hagas sacarte…- le ámense.

-. Quiero ver que lo intentes cariño…- se sonrió arrogantemente.

A quien quería engañar, Saisuke me saca como 10 o 15 centímetros de alto y tiene el doble de mi complexión. Estoy prácticamente desnuda y solo tengo una mano libre. Solo me queda una opción.

-. Si no te largas en el acto voy a gritar…- ¡Jo! Sakura que eres un genio.

-. ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué te estoy violando? Por favor…-. Lo fulminé con la mirada. -. No hay nada allí que tenga que tomar a la fuerza.- sentí ganas de golpearlo. -. Para que veas que te tengo algo de consideración toma.- me arrojó una de sus camisetas. Tuve que agarrarla a dos manos y se me vieron las tetas. ¡Puta madre! Me cubrí en el acto. -. Póntela antes que cojas una pulmonía de esas que solo te dan a ti.- se dedicó a fumar con parsimonia. El olor a tabaco inundo el ambiente.

Vale, que no estaba en condiciones como de ponerme pretenciosa y de obstinada. Mi ropa se estaba lavando y mejor ponerme su camisa que andar como Dios me trajo al mundo sabiendo lo salidito y guarro que es Saisuke. A regañadientes me puse el su camisa y le di el encendido a la lavadora. A decir verdad pese a todo me pareció algo considerado el ofrecerme su camiseta.

-. Menos mal que te cubriste que no quiero ver miserias- ¿Había dicho que era considerado? Corrijo. Este chupapollas se merece la horca.

Me abalance sobre él sin pensar, solo quería romperle la nariz. Tan fuerte fue el empujón que lo he tumbado de encima de su biombo de ropa donde estaba sentado y hemos caído en el piso. Yo encima de él. El cigarro le ha quedado en la mano y al parecer se ha quemado porque lo ha soltado rápidamente. He intentado levantarme de su pecho pero solo he conseguido que nuestras caras queden a misma altura y que su aliento me roce. El corazón me latió rápidamente y lo sentí en el estomago. Él hizo una mueca como una sonrisa. Acto seguido, me besó.

Intente liberarme antes que empezase a gustarme su beso. Le golpeaba el pecho insistentemente pero el solo me ha apretado mas contra si mismo. La sensación de calor me embargo al instante. Jodidas hormonas y la re concha de su madre. Este tío besa muy bien, demasiado bien para la seguridad de mi vagina.

Me agarraba el trasero descaradamente y en esos momentos no me sentía nada para detenerlo. Ya había cavado mi propia tumba y yo misma me estaba enterrando. Debía asumirlo, si esto era un juego claramente yo había perdido, pero jamás lo admitiría. Más bien diré que es mejor asumir que yo gané. Seguía aferrada a la idea de liberarme pero entre mas intentaba golpearlo, más intenso se hacían sus besos y yo más enredaba mi lengua con la suya. Admitiré dos cosas entonces, la primera soy una zorra y la segunda que no puedo luchar contra mis instintos. ¡A la mierda el autocontrol!

A Ino suelen gustarle desde entrada nuestra adolescencia las revistas. Primero eran inocentes revista de pre-adolescentes en las cuales tenían esos estúpidos tips donde se supone te enseñan el arte del ligue. Luego, conforme le crecían las tetas y a mi el culo empezó a comprarse a hurtadillas de su madre y su abuela unas un poco mas subidas de tono. Una de esas que te enseñan hasta como mamársela un chico. Recuerdo que una vez leímos algo sobre hacer el amor sobre una lavadora pero jamás pensé que yo lo viviría a mis tiernos 16 años.

Las vibraciones del aparato las sentía en todo el cuerpo y me hacían un cosquilleo infernal en ciertas partes nada decorosas. A la par yo seguía enredando mi lengua con la de él e intentaba quitarle aquella camiseta mojada. Sai me apretujaba sin pudor y hacia que me excitara minuto a minuto. Errático, erótico y excitante era la definición perfecta para este momento. Logré sacarle la prenda y pase mi mano por su pecho y abdomen. Me hizo una sonrisa torcida y empezó a torturarme besando mi cuello, me dedique a sentir sus labios besándome largamente a la par de las vibraciones.

-. Estas tan… mojada.- hizo énfasis en lo último. Deslizando sus dedos dentro de mis braguitas.

-. ¡Jo…!- ni siquiera puede terminar la oración porque ya me había penetrado con sus dedos.

Fue rápido, violento y crudo. Pero demasiado placentero para ser cierto me dio un par de estocadas con sus dedos corazón e índice y luego me quito las bragas sin ningún reparo. Busque su mano con mi sexo reclamando por otra caricia y él solo sonrió. Me la dio gustoso y seguí dejándome llevar aun mas sintiendo la deliciosa vibración. Sentí como mis pezones excitados se notaban sobre la tela, me levante su camiseta hasta la clavícula y le regale un buen vistazo. Joder que estaba como una moto. Sin embargo, Sai no pareció inmutarse.

Ante la necesidad del toque busque una de sus manos, pareció captar el mensaje entonces y enredó entre sus dedos uno de mis erectos botoncitos. Gemí descontroladamente cuando tiró del izquierdo y sin más lo soltó. Después volvió a su faena allá abajo. Y eso me molesto de sobre manera. Pareció entenderlo y volvió a juguetear con el otro.

-. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?- me lo frotaba entre sus dedos mientras con su otra mano me daba placer.

-. A…aja…-no podía ni articular.

-. ¿Por qué no te los tocas mientras te toco? Eso seria la mar de erótico- me dijo al oído sin dejar de tocarme. Soltó mi botón y tomó una de mis manos llevándola a mi pecho izquierdo y me guiaba sobre como tocármelo. -. Así…- me dijo en un gemido ronco. Yo seguía explorando cada una de las magnificas sensaciones que estaba probando. -. Eso…- me animaba. Termine recostada en la lavadora tocándome incesantemente. Me hizo llegar con sus dedos no mucho después.

Suspiraba pesadamente desnuda sobre el electrodoméstico que no paraba de vibrar. Se desabotono los vaqueros y los aflojo, el pobre se le notaba incomodo. Volvió hacia mí y besó mis muslos internos buscando mi sexo que aun palpitaba por el orgasmo. Con sus dos manos le abrió y empezó a comerla como Dios manda. Me mordí los labios ahogando un gemido cuando sentí su lengua. Con respecto a lo dicho anoche sobre quien la come mejor rectifico, Saisuke se iguala a Lonely boy.

Sin dejar de besarme tome una de mis manos y la puso sobre mi pequeño pecho invitándome a volver a hacerlo. Y debo reconocer que tocarme así frente a él me ponía de sobremanera. Lengüeteaba sin ningún pudor y me succionaba deliciosamente. Sentía entumírsete los dedos de mis pies cada que mordisqueaba mi pequeño clítoris y me sentía mas cerca del orgasmo. Cerré los ojos al llegar y explote con todas mis fuerzas. Sentía mi sexo arder y solo quería una cosa. Y esa cosa estaba dentro de pantalones y la quería en mi interior partiéndome en dos ¡En el acto!

Volví a sentarme tan húmeda como estaba sobre la lavadora aun con los pequeños pechos al aire. Le tome del cuello y le bese excitada. Él me correspondió y gimió en mi boca cuando le metí la mano dentro de su bóxer buscando su miembro.

Se bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tiro. Dejando al aire su hinchada anatomía que se movía excitada, eso solo hizo que mi centro palpitase más fuerte. Le atraje hacia mi y antes de que hablase o pidiera algo él puso su índice en mis labios.

-. ¿Quieres esto no es así?- acarició su miembro sin pudor. Es un puto de mierda. -. Si lo quieres tendrás que hacer algo para mi…-sonrió maliciosamente. -.Tócate…- me dijo al oído.

-. Yo no se hacer eso…-le dije tímidamente. -. Además eso es de zorras.- logré decirle entre el beso que me acaba de plantar.

-. Eso no es de zorras…- me besaba el cuello de manera deliciosa. -. ¿Te parece que esto es de zorra?- me cuestionó mientras me frotaba como quería el que yo lo hiciera sin dejar de besarme el cuello. -. No tiene nada de malo…- bajo a mi pecho. -. Al contrario…la auto gratificación es la mejor de conocerse a si mismo.- succionó uno de mis pezones y busco mi mano derecha. -. Así conoces que te gusta y como te gusta…- gemí ante el mordisco que me dio y me humedecí aun más. Estaba a 500 por hora lo juro. Bajo mi mano a mi sexo. -. Abre bien las piernas…- le hice caso sin rechistar. -. Cierra lo ojos…- seguía jugando con mi pecho. -. Explórate… sin prisa…- lo peor de todo es que le hice caso.

Jamás en mi vida había hecho algo tan pervertido como esto. Es decir, si bien ya yo había tenido relaciones sexuales donde me lo habían masturbado pero nunca me había tocado yo misma de esta manera. De hecho solo había metido la mano en mi sexo cuando me bañaba y no pasaba de lavarme aquello. Jamás me había detenido ni siquiera a pensar en cada una de las cosas que tenia allá abajo. Todo estaba mojado y viscoso, tanto que mis dedos resbalaban donde que quiera que los ponía. Sai me seguía besando el pecho eso me tenia muy caliente. A decir verdad, él me excita mucho. Me resulta magnético y me encanta como mueve su lengua allá abajo. Mis dedos rosaron un hinchado botón y sentí una sensación la mar de buena. Volví a hacerlo de nuevo y suspire pesadamente. Me deje llevar por ese cosquilleo delicioso.

-. Así…nena- para entonces ya me frotaba rápidamente aun con los ojos cerrados. -. Oh…si.- estaba totalmente ronco. -. Abre mas las piernas.- le hice caso y la sensación se intensifico. -. ¿Te gusta verdad?- me preguntó.

-. S…S…Sí.- le dije entre un gemido.

-. Cuéntame que te imaginas…- parecía interesado.

-. A….A ti…tu lengua…-mis mejillas seguramente estaban rojas pero yo estaba tan caliente.

-. ¿Ah si?- sentí su aliento caliente entre las piernas. -. ¿Así?- con la punta de la lengua rozaba mi entrada y me descontrole más.

-. Jo…-

-. No pares…-me ordenó. Así lo hice y sentí el orgasmo cerca.

-. Me…Yo…- exploté al instante y caí acostada sobre la lavadora. Abrí los ojos pesadamente cuando él estaba sobre mí.

-. Te corriste tan bueno que hasta me dio envidia.- enrojecí al instante. Este tipo no tiene escrúpulo para hablar. -. Cuando estés sola inténtalo… puedes llamarme si quieres.- estaba muerto de risa. Me busco la boca y me deje llevar de nuevo. Me agarró de la espalda y me volvió a sentar. Mire su miembro hinchado y grueso. Ya se había colocado preservativo. Me mordí el labio y él volvió a besarme. Sentí aquello buscando mi interior y abrí más las piernas para recibirlo. Estoy empezando a creer que soy ninfómana.

Esta vez fue diferente a la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Me estocaba de manera profunda y rítmica. Era fuerte, animal y pasional. Tanto que tuve que aferrarme fuertemente a su espalda para no caer y él me apretujó entre sus brazos. La lluvia, las vibraciones del aparato, el olor a tabaco y su cuerpo duro y caliente fueron demasiado excitantes. No me importaba nada, no me importa absolutamente nada más que sentirle. Me corrí rápidamente y él siguió penetrándome buscando su orgasmo. Me sobrevino de nuevo otra pequeña muerte y él explotó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. Yo me acosté sobre el aparato y me quede mirando al techo. Apreté mi cara entre las mano y poco me importo estar semidesnuda frente a él. Como cada que cedo a sus pretensiones, el peso de mis acciones solo me cae después del orgasmo. Al parecer la lavadora termino su ciclo y ello me saco de mi ensimismamiento. Así mismo Sai se fue de aquel cuartucho de lavado.

Recogí mis bragas del piso y me las coloque. Saque la ropa y la metí en la secadora. Tome el resto de la ropa y la metí dentro de la lavadora. Me senté en el piso y me eche a llorar.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenia ese poder de hacer lo que quisiese conmigo? ¿En que momento se lo conferí? ¿Cuándo deje que Sai pudiese meterse en mis bragas cada que se le antojase? Las gotas de lluvia no ayudaban a lo deprimida que me sentía. Quería bañarme y borrar cada centímetro de sus besos. Me quite su camisa en el acto, olía insoportablemente a él. Solloce amargamente mientras la ropa se secaba. Me pareció eterno el tiempo que demoro en secarse la ropa. Al terminar me vestí muerta de frio y con el dolor en mi espalda. Metí la ropa hecha un bollo en el biombo y subí con las lágrimas aun en los ojos.

Me metí bajo la ducha con todo y ropa. Lloré bajo el agua que caía de la regadera. Restregué cada parte de mi cuerpo como tratando de borrar algo que ya estaba hecho. Me odiaba, odiaba mi debilidad, mi falta de carácter, mi falta de control y sobre todo le odiaba a él. Me lave lo mejor que pude durante casi 1 hora. Al salir miré mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo y descubrí con horror aquello. En cada parte se notaba lo que yo había hecho. Tenia marcas sobre todo en el pecho, sus manos aun pintadas sobre las costillas y la espalda. Era frustrante, por lo que me cubrí al instante. Me tire en la cama llorando con los cascos hasta los tímpanos. Me quede dormida al poco rato.

Hinata me despertó a eso de las 8 pm para que cenase. Francamente yo no tenía hambre y en eso ha llegado Tenten para comer. Las he acompañado sin ápice de interés y he escuchado sin prestar mucha atención en lo que hablaban. Quería contarles lo que había pasado pero sabía que me juzgarían por ello, es decir quien en su sano juicio ama y adora a su novio, pasa la mejor noche de sexo desenfrenado en un hotel 5 estrellas y al día siguiente se está tirando a otro, que es el mejor amigo del novio y en cuarto de lavado. Así que no abrí la boca para nada.

-. Tía habla que vamos que esta callada…-me dijo la castaña.

-. No tengo ganas de hablar.- dije simplemente.

-. ¿Te has peleado con Lonely boy?- preguntó Hinata.

-. No…-

-. ¿Algo va mal entre ustedes?- preguntó la cotilla.

-. Para nada…lo nuestro va de perlas…-le dije.

-. ¿Entonces porque la cara?- preguntaron.

-. Tengo malparidismo existencial- les dije.

-. Ya…-chasqueo la lengua la castaña. -. Suéltalo… ¿Qué te ha pasado con dibujitos?- preguntó de golpe.

-. ¿Con Sai? Nada.- mentí.

-. Suelta la sopa… eres demasiado transparente.- me dijo Tenten. Ambas me miraron esperando mi confesión.

-. Les digo que no ha pasado nada.- volví a mentir. Ellas me miraron ahora con reprobación. -. Bien paso algo…-suspire pesadamente. -. Sai y yo lo hemos vuelto a hacer ¿felices?- les dije.

-. ¿Qué volvieron a que…? ¡Por Dios Sakura! ¡Tu tienes novio!- la pelinegra reaccionó como sabia que lo haría hasta para Tenten lo que yo había hecho debía de haber sido la horca.

-. ¿Os habéis acostado?- preguntó. Yo solo asentí levemente con ira. -. Era de esperarse…- no pareció hacer ningún escandalo. -. Entre ustedes hay mucha tensión sexual acumulada. Vamos que cada que veo como se miran es como si quisieran saltar uno encima del otro.-

-. Eso no es cierto…a mi Sai no me mueve nada.- mentí.

-. ¿Entonces me quieres explicar por qué te lo has tirado hoy?- me preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. -. Sai te gusta Sakura y bastante. Te atrae como hombre.- me dijo.

-. No creo que sea así fue un arrebato del momento.- me mordí los labios.

-. Hija por lo menos acepta que te calienta. Eso no esta mal, todos tenemos derecho a tener alguien que nos prenda.- Dios mio. Y yo que pensé que lo había oído todo de Tenten. -. ¿Te has masturbado pensando en él?-

-. ¡Claro que no!- grité enojada.

-. Vale, entonces está bien. Cuando lo hagas preocúpate.- esto no me daba ni remota esperanza.

-. Pues yo no se mucho de sexo pero ¿A uno puede excitarse con alguien a quien no quiera?- preguntó la morena.

-. Pasa todos los días ¿Es que nunca te haz metido el dedo pensando en Brad Pitt?- vale esta mujer era un chiste completo.

-. No…-le dijo la Hyūga.

-. Lo de ustedes es normal.- me dijo. -. Solo que por el bien de tu relación con Don Lonely Boy te recomiendo que trates de controlarte.- sabias palabras. La pregunta del millón es como le hacia. -. Aun que Sai y tú harían una pareja de muerte- hasta dio saltitos de la emoción.

-. Olvídate de eso… ni que fuera el último pene del planeta.-

-. Bien que te lo follas…-me dijo la castaña.

-. Cuando estoy con él me siento rara.- me mordí los labios después de decirlo.

-. ¿Rara como?- preguntó Hinata.

-. No se…como…rara.- dije. -. Es algo difícil de explicar.- buscaba las palabras. -. Siento como si tuviera el corazón en el estomago.-

-. Yo…lo he sentido.- aseveró la morena. -. Sentí eso cuando el gilipuertas de Naruto me beso ese día. ¡Puto subnormal!- este lado de Hinata era la mar de divertido.

-. Todas las mujeres lo hemos sentido. Hasta yo.- su sonrisa no me gustaba. -. ¿Algún otro síntoma?-

-. Cuando…- me sonroje un poco. -. Cuando hacemos eso… yo- joder que era difícil. -. No me siento culpable, es decir cuando estamos teniendo sexo no me importa nada, ni siquiera Lonely boy.-

Todas nos miramos las caras. Tenten estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no se le quitó ni cuando le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té. Me intrigaba. Era una cara como de se algo que ustedes no. Esta cotilla…

-. Dinos ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- ella encendió un cigarro. No sabía que fumase.

-. Nada…- le dio una pitada leve. -. Sakura ¿Estas segura que estas enamorada de Lonely boy?- pregunto con aquella sonrisa.

-. Por supuesto. Él es el único hombre con el que quiero estar siempre.-

-. ¿Y Sai?- me preguntó exhalando el humo.

-. Sai es un accidente. Es decir el normal curso de las cosas es estar con Lonely boy, el solo interrumpe ese curso brevemente.- ella soltó una carcajada. Hinata y yo la miramos sin entender.

-. Tía…- seguía muerta de risa. -. Disculpa que te lo diga hija…- volvió a aspirar el cigarro. -. Pero…sino soy yo creo que no vas a darte cuenta por ti misma.- me puso sus manos en los hombros y me miro directo a los ojos con el cigarro en la boca. -. Sakura tu no estas enamorada de Lonely Boy.- la mire como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

-. Entonces según tu ¿Que siento?- le dije molesta.

-. Sakura… si amases a Lonely boy no te pasaría eso que te pasa con Sai.- me dijo.

-. Solo me pasa con Sai, es como una excepción a la regla.- traba de explicar.

-. Es que hija tu no amas a Lonely boy, tu estas coladita es por Sai.- Juro que me quede en shock.

¿Enamorada de Sai? ¿Yo? Tenía que estas pero de broma. Si había alguien que no me agradaba en este puerco mundo era ese jodido salido. Su forma de ser, sus comentarios, su magnetismo y lo jodidamente ardiente que era lo odiaba. ¡Arg! ¡Maldito Saisuke y su deliciosa polla!

-. ¿Estas de coña verdad?- le dije seria. Ella negó con la cabeza. -. Hinata dime que esto no es verdad.- la morena parecía meditarlo.

-. Esto…a mi me parece razonable.- ¡Arg! Porque todos piensan eso.

-. ¿Enamorada de Sai yo? Creo que primero me vuelvo lesbiana.- bebí el té de un sorbo.

-. Anda tía que aquí te recibimos con los coños abiertos.- Dios mio -. Pero ya en serio quizás tu no estés consiente aun. Es decir quizás como estas con Lonely boy te niegas y reprimes ese sentimiento, buscas en Lonely boy la seriedad y la estabilidad que Sai no te provee. Pero tía te lo planteare así las mujeres no solemos ser infieles a diferencia de los hombres, cuando una mujer es infiel lo es o porque de verdad no aguanta mas al pesado que tiene por novio o porque encontró lo que el otro no le daba.- explicaba. -. Tú no vas a tirar a la mierda una relación por un _affaire,_ ninguna mujer esta dispuesta a exponer su relación y su reputación por un poco de sexo causal y a menos que sea tremenda zorra que te hayas tirado a media _Tōdai_ y le hayas puesto cuernos a Lonely boy hasta que se le caiga la cabeza, no hay otra explicación.- exhaló el humo de nuevo. -. Si te das cuenta solo le has sido infiel con Sai, siempre con Sai. ¿Estando con Lonely boy has besado a otro hombre?-preguntó.

-. Solo ha Sai.- dije entre dientes.

-. Ahí esta ninguna mujer pone cuernos a menos que sea muy zorra y se lo de a cualquiera o se enamore de otro hombre.-

-. Creo que tu teoría esta un poco errada.- le aclaré. -. No te voy a negar que Sai me gusta y que tira como los Dioses. Pero de ahí a que yo este enamorada de él hay un buen trecho querida.- estaba molesta.

-. Te lo pondré así. Si Sai te llega ahorita con la que se supone es la mujer de su vida y te dice que es su novia y que la adora. ¿Te sentirías celosa de esa chica?-

-. En lo absoluto.- dije. -. Más bien le daría el pésame porque su novio es un reverendo pesado.-

-. Y si el no quisiese mas contigo. Ni te tocara, ni te besara, ni nada ¿No te sentirías celosa?-

-. Para nada.- mentí. A decir verdad si lo estaría un poco. Me abofetee mentalmente por eso.

-. Pues vale…cuando quieras admitirlo. Ojala no sea tarde, os verías de muerte juntos. Hasta podrías decirle que te hiciese un retrato como en _Titanic_, he oído que pinta muy bien.-

_-. Y no sabes que otras cosas hace la mar de bien.- _pensó mi zorra interna. El sonido de alguien golpeando mi puerta me saco de la casi fantasía sexual que iba a tener.

-. ¿Quién es?- pregunté.

-. Neh… Sakura Chan ¿Podemos hablar?- la voz de Naruto podría identificarla en cualquier lado. Mire a Hinata quien apretaba los puños.

-. Esto…- no sabia que hacer. -. Ya te abro.- me levante sin dejar de ver a Hinata quien tenia una cara de mara leche que no podía con ella.

-. Hola…- me dijo. Vio a Hinata y a Tenten. -. Supongo que estas ocupada con tus amigas. Mejor vuelvo en otro momento.- Hinata se levantó en el acto. Él iba a irse.

-. No tienes que largarte porque yo este aquí. Los dejo para que hablen.- las palabras avinagradas salieron enseguida de su boca y se escurrió entre el cuerpo del rubio para irse. -. Gilipollas…- le oí decir bajito. Él suspiro con desgano.

-. Pues yo también me voy…- dijo la castaña apagando el cigarro. -. Nos vemos. Que os aproveche. No olviden "_Sin gorrito no hay fiesta._"- el Uzumaki se sonrojó en el acto. Dicho esto se fue.

-. Pasa hombre…-le dije. Él entro aun colorado y cerró la puerta tras de si. -. Siéntate.- le señale una de las sillas del comedor.

-. Gracias…- me dijo.

-. ¿Para que soy buena?- pregunté.

-. Necesito tu ayuda.- me soltó.

-. Soy toda tuya ¿Para que seria?-

-. Pues…- pareció dudar. -. No se si Hinata chan te haya contado lo que paso con…-

-. Lo se todo… ¿Entonces?-

-. Sakura chan espero que no me odies tu también.- me dijo consternado. -. Yo…estaba en una situación difícil ella es mi amiga desde que usábamos loncheras y yo.-

-. Vale suéltalo ya…-

-. Yo he aclarado mis sentimientos.- me dijo firmemente. -. Sakura chan yo estoy enamorado de Hinata chan…- me dijo con la cara entre sus manos.

-. Hombre pues que bueno…- vale no quería haber sonado tan sarcástica. -. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

-. Porque ella me odia… ¿Viste como me trato?-

-. Pues es normal, yo te hubiera tratado peor. Hasta te habría golpeado.- le dije tratando de darle ánimos.

-. Aquí es donde entras tu…- me tomó las manos. -. ¿Me ayudarías?- sus grandes orbes azules parecían esperanzados.

-. Exactamente que tendría que hacer.- le dije.

-. Pues…esperaba que me ayudaras con eso…- Suspiré.

-. ¿Por qué no vas a su departamento y se lo dices?-

-. No me abriría Datte bayo…-me dijo como un niño pequeño.

-. Eso es cierto…-

-. Yo tenia una idea…- me dijo.

-. A ver…-

-. No se si sepas mi cumpleaños es la semana de mas arriba.- me dijo. -. Podríamos ir a algún bar o no se donde estuviéramos todos y yo pudiese así sea obligarla a escucharme-

-. ¿Bueno y donde esta el problema? Vamos y listo se lo dices-

-. Pues que ella no ira si le digo.- me miró como un cachorrito agonizante -. ¿La llevarías diciéndole una mentirita piadosa? Puedes contarle a Tenten.- me dijo.

-. Hmmm…- me lo medité.

Mal que bien Hinata era la única persona que me tendió la mano sin esperar nada más en este complejo. Siempre se ha preocupado por mí y ha sido una amiga leal. Me había cuidado, aguantado mis niñadas, compartido mis alegrías y llorado mis penas. Sabia lo que ella sentía por Naruto y lo mucho que le había amado en silencio. Sin embargo, no se hasta que punto esto seria una traición. Se supone que lo haría por su felicidad.

-. Lo intentare…-le dije.

-. ¿De verdad?- estaba realmente emocionado. Yo asentí con la cabeza y él se arrodilló ante mí.

-. ¡Sakura chan! ¡Sakura chan! ¡Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida!- gritaba como un loco.

Sonreí divertida, Hinata se había llevado un gran chico.

Sin duda, un gran chico.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	29. XXIX

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su__**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ De nuevo actualizando gente y mi vida volviendo a la normalidad. Creo que este periodo de reflexión y de paz me han hecho recapacitar en muchas cosas. Así que tengo mi viaje en octubre, me gane de nuevo aquello para lo que trabaje y en cuanto al amor…bueno no todo puede ser perfecto. Les quería comentar que la incógnita de muchos de ustedes será resulta en dos capítulos. Si **EN 2 CAPÍTULOS SABREMOS QUIEN ES LONELY BOY**. Por otro lado quería saber su opinión ante un eventual lemmon Sasusaku háganmelo saber si quieren o no.__Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

_**Advertencias:**__ Lime, Lenguaje Obsceno y Comportamiento Inadecuado (¿?)_

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño. _

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXIX

A Toast to the Future Kids!

Nara suri

¡Joder como había podido vivir sin probar esto! Me estocaba de manera profunda que juro que lo sentía hasta en la garganta. Un calor abrazador, acompañado de un cándido y morboso ardor me recorría. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido esto antes? Voy a hacerle caso a las locas ideas de Tenten y me pondré a leer Kama Sutra, porque no sabia que cambiando de posición se sintiese tan jodidamente bien. El estilo perrito sin duda era lo máximo.

-. ¡Agh!- de mi boca no podía salir otra cosa que ruidillos incoherentes y gemidos ahogados. Él tampoco coordinaba mucho sus palabras estábamos a segundos del clímax.

-. Me voy a…- le interrumpí.

-. Un poco más, yo también es….estoy por llegar.- no se ni como pude articular coherentemente dicha oración.

-. No aguan…- ni siquiera le escuche lo que dijo porque me corrí demasiado bueno. Desperté de mi pequeña muerte cuanto sentí la descarga caliente en mi interior, se sentía tan bien. Una lastima tener los ojos vendados.

Me acurrucó en su pecho y me besaba el cabello. Habíamos pasado haciéndolo toda la tarde, gracias a Dios Anko nos había dado la tarde libre por lo que pude pasar estas horas con mi amor. A duras penas habíamos almorzado antes de saltarnos encima. Bueno realmente él a mi porque no me había dejado verle.

-. ¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?- podía escuchar su corazón latiendo fuertemente al estar acostada en su pecho.

-. ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?- le daba besos en el pecho.

-. Si preciosa.- me beso de manera cariñosa. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de mi ser en su boca, créanlo o no era bastante erótico. Busque introducirle mi lengua, podía sentir la excitación nuevamente. -. Si sigues besándome así no te voy a dejar dormir.- me dijo entre el beso.

-. Bueno…vamos a dormir.- le bese el pecho como pude. Él me estrechó contra si.

-. Dulces sueños, hermosa.- me beso la punta de la nariz.

-. Buenas noches.- y me perdí en su embriagante olor.

Hacia una semana que llevábamos así. Lonely boy dormía conmigo después de hacerme el amor de manera exquisita. Estábamos mas unidos que nunca después de mis delis del domingo, en vista que jure no volver a si quiera dejar que Saisuke me besase. Era divertido, excitante y además que me enseñó unas posiciones la mar de chulas. Empezamos teniendo sexo un tanto vainilla, sin embargo se había vuelto muy apasionado y la verdad es que lo hacia riquísimo. Lo único a objetar era el sentirme sola al despertar y no encontrar su cuerpo entre mis sabanas. Me moría por ver su rostro, pero ni siquiera podía decirle que ya sabía su nombre.

-. ¿Sigues despierto?- le pregunté.

-. Aja…-me dijo algo adormitado.

-. Lo siento mejor durmamos.- me mordí el labio.

-. No dime…-aun se le sentía la modorra pero parecía querer hablar. Me puse sobre él.

-. Lonely boy…- le llamé. Él me beso suavemente y me estrecho entre sus brazos. -. Esto…yo….- no sabia como decírselo era el punto neurálgico de nuestra relación. -. ¿Me dejarías verte?- pregunté.

-. ¿En este momento?- preguntó. Mi corazón latió fuertemente.

-. Podría ser…- seguíamos besándonos.

-. Es usted bastante curiosa señorita- puso su dedo en mi nariz tiernamente y luego la rozo con la suya. -. En este momento mi respuesta es un no.- me besó después de eso pero yo hice un mohín de disgusto. -. No hagas esa cara, te prometo que para nuestros 3 meses lo hare.- volvió a besarme.

-. Eso dijiste del sábado pasado y mira.- le dije haciendo pucheros.

-. Vale pues mira sino lo hago me terminas.- me besó.

-. Eres un idiota.- le dije -. Sabes que no haría eso.- le besé yo.

-. Y si lo haces seguiría persiguiéndote.- me dijo en una leve carcajada. -. Te vas a casar conmigo así no quieras.- nuestro beso fue profundizándose.

-. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Aun soy joven cariño solo tengo 16.- le dije en tono juguetón.

-. Así sea cuando tengas 38. Puedo drogarte un poco y obligarte a firmar.- me dijo bromeando. -. Después te hago un bebé.- me besó de manera corta. -. Otro y otro y otro.- me besaba por cada niño.

-. ¿Es que cuantos hijos planeas que tenga? Voy a ser una doctora muy ocupada no creo poder tener tantos hijitos.-

-. Me conformo con 11 para tener mi propio equipo de soccer.- me besó.

-. ¿Y como planeas tener tanto hijos?- le pregunté. -. Necesitaras tener mucha resistencia.- le dije coquetamente.

-. Puedo ir practicando.- dicho esto me hizo el amor en la boca. Su lengua jugaba de manera habida con la mía y sentí como su anatomía cambiaba de forma. Moví mis caderas de manera erótica buscando incitarlo. -. Y si sigues así voy a empezar a hacerte el primero…- y después de hecho no hablamos más sino nos dedicamos a amarnos.

Desperté sola con el sonido del despertador. Anko nos había dado la tarde de ayer peor repondríamos clase hoy sábado. Me quite el antifaz y vi la cama desordenada. Enseguida me metí a bañar. No demore mucho y busque algo simple. Una musculosa blanca, vaqueros ceñidos, zapatillas _converse_ y una pañoleta larga de colores vivos. Me recogí el cabello en un moño desordenado y comí algo de fruta que Hinata me había dejado. Suspire al ver lo atento que era mi novio, él muy modesto había recogido el desastre y había lavado los platos. Fregué el plato de la fruta y me encamine a paso lento a la universidad. No sin antes lavarme los dientes.

Konoha es bastante sola a estas horas. Serian las 8 a.m. y no se sentía ni un alma, a Dios gracias porque no es como que me emocionara ver a alguien a estas horas. Hacia algo de frio y llovía a cantaros. Por lo que saqué mi paraguas transparente y me coloque el impermeable.

En la mitad del camino me he encontrado a Naruto que venia refunfuñando, recordé entonces que hoy era su cumpleaños.

-. ¡Felicidades cumpleañero!- él pareció sobresaltarse porque iba medio dormido.

-. ¡Sakura chan!-gritó muerto de miedo. -. ¡No hagas eso! ¡Soy sensible….!-me dijo en su tono juguetón.

-. A que no te felicito hombre.- le dije. Le di un abrazo y le bese la mejilla. Él se sonrojó.

-. Me diste un susto de muerte.- me dijo. -. Gracias por tu felicitación…- dijo en tono desenfadado. -. Esto…Sakura chan… ¿Cómo va mi asunto?- preguntó algo dubitativo.

-. Viento en popa camarada.- le dije a tono de burla. -. La presa no ha dicho todavía que si, pero yo la llevo.- le aseveré Tenten y yo lo teníamos fríamente calculado.

-. ¿De verdad _Datte bayo_?- sus ojos se veían iluminados.

-. Hombre que si.- le dedique una sonrisa y ya habíamos llegado a universidad.

Nos despedimos de manera fraternal y me encamine al salón acordado. Entré en el y me encontré a Kiba hecho una sopa y puteando a la vida. Al parecer la lluvia le había pillado camino a la universidad y se había emparamado de pies a cabeza. Aproveche para comentarle mis más recientes planes.

-. Simplemente tendrías que ir y ya.- le dije.

-. Sakura, las discotecas no me van pero de nada.- me aseveró. -. Mujer que yo tengo dos pies izquierdos.- eso me ha hecho gracia. -. Que mira que si no es por mi tercera pierna no podría mantenerme en pie.- se refería a la supuesta longitud de mí su miembro por lo que me reí en una carcajada sonora.

Al poco rato apareció Anko sensei enfundada en ropa casual y empezamos a debatir el porqué de los altos índices de embarazos en los primeros semestres. La cosa se tomo como 2 horas y la muy forra nos ha dado solo 15 minutos de receso para luego volver por otras insufribles 2 horas mas. Kiba y yo hemos ido a tomar un café, en vista de que hoy mamá Hinata no podía reñirme por tomármelo. Al final termino aceptado mi propuesta de la salida a la discoteca y me ha dicho que llegaba a Konoha a eso de las 9. En eso se me ha ocurrido preguntarle a Kiba por su vida en el instituto a ver si me daba algún dato de servicio para mi investigación, al menos para saber el apellido de Lonely boy y poder ver si le googleaba.

-. Me imagino que ustedes debían ser la mar de frikis en el instituto.- le solté casual.

-. ¿Nosotros quienes? ¿Sai y yo?- preguntó.

-. Anda que si y su otro amigo el tal Shin.- dije simulando desinterés.

-. Pues vieras que siempre hemos sido bastante fans de los juegos online y las cosillas frikis, pero que tenemos pasados bastante negros.- me soltó sin anestesia.

-. Oh vamos no me vas a salir con que eran los chulitos del cole y que eran la mar de populares.- dije.

-. A pues tía ¿Que mas esperas con este porte, esta cara y esta polla?- hombres y sus estúpidas bromas de miembros.

-. Suelta la verdad ¿Qué es eso de "pasados bastante negros"?- le cuestioné.

-. Cada quien tiene secretillos, que es mejor dejarlos así.- parecía querer esquivar el tema.

-. ¿Es que habéis sido camellos o que onda?- pregunté.

-. Algo hay de eso.- no estaba bromeando. Encendí un cigarro y a mi como que me dio necesidad como de aprender a fumar.

-. ¿Es enserio?- pregunté.

-. No me gusta hablar de ello.- me dijo. -. Es una parte que todos queremos olvidar así que te ruego que no la toques.- frunció los labios en el cigarrillo.

-. Vale.- no quise seguir insistiendo.

-. Mejor te cuento de cuando tuvimos una banda de rock.- se le notaba mas relajado.

-. ¿Es que tenían una banda?- pregunté.

-. A que si mujer, y éramos la mar de buenos. Hasta hicimos una mini gira y creo que tocamos en tu pueblo.- me dijo.

-. No es un pueblo.- le espeté.

-. Venga que si.- me dijo. -. Te digo que fuimos allí. Tenia yo como tu edad.- Kiba me llevaba tres años. -. Y resulta que íbamos a tocar en un recital en la playa.- claro que conocía el dichoso evento yo he ido miles de veces. Bueno no exactamente al evento. Ino y yo solíamos verlo desde la distancia porque nunca habíamos conseguido realmente el permiso para ir. Simplemente nos sentábamos en la playa a broncearnos en compañía de la abuela de Ino quien nos vigilaba celosamente. -. La cosa es que el tío de Sai amablemente nos prestó su casa de la playa en Nemuro y pues nuestros teclados y uno de los guitarristas se pusieron la que jarra, que no dieron para pararse.- ¿Es que Saisuke tenia casa en Nemuro? -. Al final uno de los guitarristas había conocido un tal Shikamaru y un tal Shino que los remplazaron. No ganamos una mierda pero al menos nos presentamos.- ¿Qué Shino y Shikamaru que? Dios mio dime que esto no es cierto.

-. ¿Shino Aburame? Y ¿Shikamaru Nara?- le pregunté con el corazón en la mano.

-. Del tan Shikamaru no recuerdo el apellido, solo recuerdo que era menudo quejica. El otro si estoy seguro que es Shino Aburame. Una vez fue a Osaka y nos pegamos reverenda tranca.- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Mi primo conoce a Sai?

-. Kiba.- le llame. -. Shino Aburame es mi primo hermano. Es hijo de mi tío el hermano de mi madre.-

-. Nunca menciono que tuviese una prima tan mona.- le mire mal.

-. Deja de intentar bromearme.- le dije. -. Yo era una niña cuando eso.- tendría yo para esa época unos 12 o 13 años. -. Shikamaru Nara era el mejor amigo de mi primo, trabaja aquí en Nashiro's como DJ.- le dije.

-. Hombre que me has animado a ir.- me dijo. -. Podré rencontrarme con un buen amigo. Para ser tan quejica nos salvó la vida.-

Ni siquiera presté atención. A mi solo me preocupaba el hecho que Shino y Shikamaru conocían a Sai, cosa que es muy peligrosa siendo que Shino no es la mejor persona conmigo y me odia. Por lo que si Saisuke suelta esa lengua que tiene, mi madre me va a colgar de las escazas tetas que tengo y me va a llevar a Nemuro del cabello. Por otro lado, si Shin o Lonely boy fue a ese dichoso recital mi primo también lo conoce. Pues, menudo rollito.

-. Hay un video.- eso captó mi atención. -. Creo que está en Youtube.- me dijo. -. Fue un cover de _Green day._- las manos comenzaron a temblarme. -. Es mas voy a buscártelo.- sacó su móvil y empezó a buscar en la internet.

Vale, la imagen de aquel video creo que será una de esas cosas que no olvidaras nunca jamás. En especial porque la calidad era un asco, corría el pleno verano de 2006 y ninguno de nosotros parecía estar completamente bien.

-. ¿Es que ustedes son esos?- pregunté. No podía reconocer a nadie.

-. Que si mujer mira. Este de aquí soy yo.- me dijo orgulloso.

Y la verdad no había nada de que enorgullecerse. Si creía que se veía muy guapo con esa camisilla negra que decía "The Ramones" y esas bermudas grises estaba pero mal. Tenía el cabello tan largo como yo en aquella época. Se le veía feo y tenia una barba la mar de rarilla. Tocaba el bajo. Kiba parece ser la excepción a la regla de que los bajistas son sexis.

-. Tío que si crees que estas como tren allí, creo que es mejor que te mandes a revisar la vista.- le dije.

-. Bueno, este de aquí es tu mejor amigo Sai.- tocaba la batería ni siquiera se parecía. Traía el cabello mas largo y se veía casi que aniñado. -. Este es Shikamaru.- me reí. ¿A Ino como pudo haberle gustado ese tío en el instituto? Si hasta se veía enclenque. -. Supongo que ya sabes que este es tu primo.- le dije. Reconocí a Shino pero había olvidado cuan feo se veía por aquella época. -. Este de aquí es Shin.- sentí el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Este es el rostro de Lonely boy?

No era un hombre guapísimo, además debo asumir que han pasado 3 años y más de aquel video. Según mis cálculos Lonely boy me va delante po años, creo que es mayor que Sai pero no creo que mas que Kiba. El tío estaba la mar de normal. Tenia el cabello algo oscuro y era alto, tal y como había dicho Sai. La pregunta era ¿Qué malo había en él que no quería que lo viese? No me parecía tener ningún defecto físico ni nada. Me tenté a preguntar.

-. Kiba…- vale que no podía soltarle el bombazo que Shin era mi novio. -. ¿Ustedes tuvieron algún accidente o algo?- el castaño palideció.

-. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-. Contéstame.- esa seria la una explicación a un eventual defecto físico por lo que Lonely boy no quería que le viese.

-. ¿Sai te ha contado algo?- preguntó. ¿Por qué habría Sai de contarme algo de eso?

-. No entiendo.-

-. Creo que se nos acabó el receso.- prendió otro cigarro y se levantó.

Dicho esto se encaminó al salón y se fumó ese cigarrillo mas rápido que para ya. Dentro del salón no musito palabra alguna, estaba pálido y blanco como un papel. Kiba parecía demasiado preocupado y angustiado. Allí había pasado algo muy grave, y si era verdad la historia de los camellos y la droga estos tíos estuvieron metidos en algo gordo. ¿Sería que mi amado había sido victima de algún Yakuza?

Cuando se acabó la clase iba a volver a preguntar. Pero él se limitó a dejarlo en un "No preguntes más de eso" y un "Nos vemos en la noche" dejándome sumamente intrigada. Me marche a casa meditando que debía hacer y como debía actuar. ¿Preguntarle a Sai? ¿Preguntarle a Lonely boy? Las cosas no estaban claras. Al menos no para mí. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a Konoha donde la gente parecía ya estar despierta. Me aventure a ir donde Tenten a ultimar detalles, por ahora dejaría el tema de Shin, los camellos y el accidente de lado.

Tenten me ha ofrecido café y le he aceptado. Hace rato que bebía tanto de mi precioso néctar por lo que cada gota me sabía gloria. Nos hemos sentado en su sofá y me explicado el plan de ataque. Sacaríamos a Hinata con la excusa de animarle diciéndole que nos acompañe a por ropa y luego le soltaríamos que vamos a salir a una disco la mar de chula. Allí nos encontraríamos accidentalmente con Naruto y lo demás correría por cuenta de él. Sin duda somos unos genios.

-. ¿Venga mujer porque tienes esa cara de consternación? ¿Es que no te gusta hacer maldades?- me preguntó la castaña al verme aun preocupada.

-. Cosas que pasan.- le dije.

-. Bueno vale sé que soy un tanto cotilla.- me dijo. -. Pero si me lo pides puedes contarme cualquier cosa y que no se lo diré a nadie.-

-. ¿Alguna vez has conocido un camello?- le pregunté.

-. Claro que si mujer, eso es la mar de común.-

-. No verlo, me refiero de cerca.- le expliqué.

-. Pues claro.- me sonrió. -. Mi vida no ha sido precisamente una comedia romántica.- recordé la historia del niño de las cerillas. -. Conocí varios. De donde yo vengo.- me dijo. -. Allá tienes solo un par de opciones matón, camello o puta.- seguía con una amplia sonrisa.

-. Algo sabia de ello.- le comenté. -. ¿No has tenido una vida fácil verdad?- le pregunté.

-. No precisamente.- me comentó. -. Pero hay otros más jodidos que lo que yo he podido llegar a estar.- me interese sinceramente por su historia.

-. ¿Ha sido muy difícil?- pregunté.

-. ¿Es que quieres saber mi testimonio de vida?- me preguntó. Yo me mordí el labio y ella prosiguió. -. Mi madre es una mujer humilde que era amante de un político. Él la conoció en una juerga que le armaron y la hizo su amante dándole unos cuantos yenes a cambio de bueno ya sabes.- hizo una pequeña pausa. -. Cuando mi madre le salió con la barriga él estaba recién casado y esperando otro bebé con su esposa. Así que ya sabes le dio para deshacerse del problema pero la muy tonta le amaba tanto que no fue capaz de matar al "fruto de su amor" y allí nací yo. Como intuirás mi mamá no tenía lo que llamamos un trabajo decente. Vamos que era prostituta, y con eso me mantuvo mis primeros años de vida. Sin embargo, intento cambiar su forma de vida para no darme una mala imagen y prefería aceptar trabajos más extenuantes y de menor paga con tal que yo no me sintiese decepcionada de ella.- pareció estar exorcizando demonios. Una gruesa lágrima calló por su mejilla izquierda. -. Cuando tenía 6 años mi padrastro abuso de mí. Él tío era un pesado y le pegaba. Pero ella se dejaba porque era una puta enamorada de la vida y porque mal que bien traía algunos yenes a la casa. Así que claro, cuando le conté no me creyó de nada- deslizó su mano por su mejilla mojada y la limpió no obstante la lagrima siguió cayendo. -. Sus abusos fueron…constantes…hasta que yo tenía como 10 años.- se mordió el labio. Mis lágrimas también amenazaban con salir. -. Yo nunca les conté a Neji y a Lee lo que me hacia mi padrastro. Hasta que una vez Neji me vio las marcas en los brazos y los golpes que me daba. Le contó a la profesora de la primaria y ella tomó medidas. El instituto de menores le quito mi custodia a mi madre, allí ella llamó a mi padre y amenazó con hacerle un escandalo. Él es un político bastante importante y su carrera en ese momento estaba en tan alto ascenso que un escandalo como el de una hija abusada con un antigua prostituta no le convenida.- sonreía entre lagrimas. -. Arreglo todo para que me nombrasen un curador y una institutriz. Y le consignaba a esta y a mi madre una fuerte suma para mantener la boca cerrada y darme en teoría todo lo que necesitaba. Se robaban todo por lo que tuve que sobrevivir siendo igual o más pobre que antes y solo hasta que me gradué del instituto dejo de mandarle el dinero a la institutriz y me lo envía a mí. En esos años, conocí este podrido mundo. Ya sabes, drogas, sexo fácil y alcohol. Creo que he vivido lo suficiente para poder escribir un libro.- mi única reacción fue abrazarle.

Tenten rompió a llorar ante mi gestó. Lloramos un rato juntas y después nos hemos calmado un poco.

-. Pierde cuidado es un asunto superado. Ahora solo quiero terminar mi carrera y ver que me tiene preparado el mundo.- sonreía. Al verle supe que mis problemas no eran la gran cosa.

-. ¿Vamos por Hinata?- le pregunté.

-. Aja.- me dijo. -. Pero creo que es mejor que nos lavemos un poco la cara, va a creer que ha ocurrido una tragedia.- se río sonoramente. Le hice caso y después de allí nos aventuramos a subir.

Nos costó bastante hacer que Hinata quisiera acompañarnos de compras. La morena estaba deprimida y con toda razón si ella bien sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños del tío del que ha estado hasta las manos por más de 10 años. Sin embargo, después de mucho fregar hemos logrado que venga. Nos compramos unos modelitos la mar de monos y allí le hemos soltado la gran bomba.

-. ¡Nos vamos a Nashiro's esta noche!- le anunció la castaña.

-. En buena hora chicas ojala y se diviertan.- nos dijo ella tomándose una vaso de malteada doble de Oreo. Sin duda la pobre estaba deprimida.

-. Deja la depresión que tú te vienes con nosotras.- sentenció Tenten.

-. No…- dijo en casi un lamento. -. Tengo parcial el jueves.- se excusó.

-. Yo tengo uno el martes y bien que estoy yendo. Así que vamos.- le dije.

-. Chicas de verdad no…- la miramos mal.

-. Vas a ir, no vas a desperdiciar esa ropa tan mona que te has comprado.- la acosaba la chica de los ojos marrones.

Comimos en la plazoleta del mall, donde finalmente a la morena no le quedó otra que aceptar nuestra oferta. Le envié a hurtadillas un mensaje a Naruto confirmándole que ésta iría y me dado respuesta la mar de contento. Le mande otro a Kiba y también me dijo que sin problemas estaría en Konoha a las 9. Tenten telefoneó a Lee y este le dijo que si, ella también llamó a Temari quien le dijo que no nos podrían problemas en la entrada.

-. ¿Me quieres explicar porque no pudimos entrar por la puerta entonces la última vez?- le pregunté molesta.

-. Porque la idea era vivir una aventura.- estaba muerta de risa. -. Además Gai nos iba a dar trago gratis.- recordé la botella de líquido rosado.

La tarde la invertimos en prepararnos. Ya saben uñas, cabello, maquillaje y ceras. Aprovechamos y nos dimos también una siestita las tres en la cama de Hinata. La verdad fue muy reparadora porque la última semana en la noche no es que durmiera mucho. Cuando me desperté Hinata ya estaba vestida y Tenten se estaba dando un duchazo. La morena me dijo que era eso de las 7:30 pm y que era mejor empezar a arreglarse. Le vi mas animada, eso me hizo feliz.

Hinata traía un short hasta la cintura estilo marinero con botones color menta. Una camisa de chiffon manga tres cuartos blanca y un collar grueso color dorado junto a unas plataformas doradas. Se veía estoica porque ella tiene unas piernas de infarto pese a ser bajita, mismas que les había puesto un poco de aceite para bebe y brillaban. Su cabello usualmente liso le caía ondulado y su fleco hacia un lado. Sus labios tenían un color rojo intenso y sus mejillas un color melocotón la mar de lindo.

-. Te vez como una supermodelo.- le dije.

-. Esto…gracias- me dijo nerviosa. Nunca la había visto tan linda como esta noche, ojala se arreglaran las cosas entre ella y Naruto. Vamos, que serian una pareja de muerte.

-. Venga Sakura metete a bañar que ya dentro de poco viene Lee y tu amigo.- me dijo la cotilla de coletas. Quien se desnudo delante de nosotras dejando ver el jodido cuerpo de infarto que tiene. Me metí del baño puteando por tener que verle desnuda. Ni siquiera a Ino la había visto así y eso que nosotras somos amigas de toda la vida. Me refregué toda y salí con la ropa interior puesta a vestirme.

Creo que era el vestido más decente o al menos cubierto que le había conocido a Tenten. Era color blanco sencillo con un liguero escoté, no obstante la espalda era totalmente descubierta solo tenia un entramado de tiras negras que iban desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Era discreto y sensual gracias a Dios lo escogió. Estaba montada en unos tacones de 13 centímetros color negro y una resma de brazaletes color dorado.

Yo tome mi falda color rosa y mi blusa celeste estampada en colores pasteles. Me puse algo de aceite para hacer ver mis piernas bien humectadas. Me puse la cadena larga dorada y los brazales color dorado y celeste. Me puse un anillo con una gran turquesa. Joder que me veía la mar de buena. Como diría Tenten si pudiera…me violaría a mi misma. Me puse a ver la tele mientras Hinata acaba de maquillar a Tenten. Al final ha venido por mí y me ha dejado la mar de mona. Mientras Hinata se retocaba me ha llamado Kiba.

-. ¿Mujer que quieren que les lleve para entrar en ambiente? ¿Sake? ¿Tequila? ¿Ron?- preguntó.

-. Yo no quiero nada.- le dije. -. Deja de pensar en beber y ven rápido Lee san esta por llegar.- le dije.

-. ¿Beber? ¡Dile que traiga media de tequila para empezar a crear ambiente!- gritó la castaña.

-. ¡Dile a Tenten que la amo! ¡Y que yo le llevo el tequilita! Besitos Saku estoy en 10 allá.- y el muy idiota me colgó.

-. ¿Vez lo que ocasionas?- la mire mal. -. Kiba es mas alcohólico que tu, fijo por bajito viene con 3 botellas de tequila.-

-. Que importa. Un traguito no le cae mal a nadie.- dijo. -. Además Hinata necesita uno.-

-. Cierra la boca si Hinata no toma.- dije.

-. Hoy si tengo ganas de beber.- jamás en mi vida pensé escuchar aquellas palabras.

Efectivamente al poco rato Kiba apareció. A Dios gracias con solo media botella de vodka porque no encontró el tequila. Ambos castaños decidieron que Hinata debería inaugurar la botella y la han puesto a boca de jarro. Menos mal que ha telefoneado Lee san que ha llegado con la van y nos hemos embarcado a la jodida discoteca. Kiba y Hinata parecían bastante animados con la bebida y para completar el pastel Lee san había traído dos botellitas de Sake. Así que los únicos sobrios en aquel vehículo éramos Lee san y yo, el primero solo porque iba conduciendo y si nos paraba la policía nos llevaba directico a la estación.

Menudo jaleo que tenían allá atrás de la van. Tenten chillaba como una escolar y les gritaba que se besasen a Kiba y a Hinata. Él castaño le buscaba la boca pero ella no parecía con ganas de posar sus labios en otra cosa que no fuese una botella. Era la primera vez que la veía tan bebida. Menos mal que hemos llegado rápido a Nashiro's y hemos sacado las credenciales falsas de la ultima vez, todos menos Lee san y Kiba porque ellos dos ya eran mayores de edad.

-. Luces hermosa Sakura san…-me dijo poniéndome su brazo para que lo tomase como todo un caballero. Le he tomado para no hacerlo sentir despreciado por mi acción.

-. Muchas gracias Lee san…- le contesté.

Hemos entrado sin ningún problema y yo me he soltado de Lee san para coordinar con Naruto el plan de acción.

-. Nee….Saku ¿Qué tanto hablas?- preguntó el castaño en tono ¿Insinuante?

-. Cállate ando coordinando el plan.- le dije.

-. Te vez muy guapa…- ¡Por Dios! ¿Díganme que Kiba borracho no estaba intentando coquetear conmigo?

-. Deja de ser pesado.- le dije. Alejándolo con la mano porque se me andaba lazando.

-. Cuelga y vamos a bailar.- de veras que andaba la mar de pesado.

-. Kiba si no dejas de tocarme las narices juro que te voy a patear tan fuerte que el dolor en los huevos que te va a quedar lo sentirán hasta tus tátara nietos- le amenace.

-. Aburrida…- me dijo y se fue a buscar a Hinata quien bebía animadamente con Tenten.

Por más que marcaba Naruto no parecía atender el teléfono. Y tenia un serio problema porque Hinata ya estaba bastante bebida y no sé que tan bien funcionaria el plan si ella estaba en ese estado de casi inconciencia. Ha terminado por contestar y ha llegado hasta donde yo estaba. Le salude de beso, se veía bastante guapo. Tenia una camisa color rosada con un pantalón turquí cinturón gris y zapatos grises, le daba un aire de niño bueno la mar de sexy. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia un lado ¡Joder! que si no fuera que Hinata lo ama y que él la ama a ella hasta pensaría en liarme con él.

-. Pero que fea te vez….- se me aceleró el corazón de solo oír aquella voz.

-. ¿Porque no te consigues una alcancía y te ahorras tus comentarios?- le espeté molesta.

¡Madre santa! ¡Agárrenme por que lo violo! Jamás en la vida había visto a Saisuke Uchiha o Shimura tan guapo como esa noche. Hasta creo que se me han mojado las bragas, menudo cuerazo. Traía vaqueros estrechos algo desteñidos, una camisa blanca de botones y encima un cárdigan gris con detalles en negro. Se le pegaba bastante al cuerpo y se había peinado algo retro ¡Joder que si madre lo viese se desmaya! ¡Parecía John Travolta en Brillantina!

-. No empecéis por favor.- nos dijo el rubio. -. Es mi cumpleaños.- nos dijo.

-. Bien…-suspire bajando la vista. Para encontrarme con unos caros zapatos cafés.

Levante la vista para verle y juro que empezaba a contemplar la idea de un trio con los dos. Sasuke Uchiha se veía tan dolorosamente hermoso que si no había aguado mis bragas con su primo les juro que con él si. Su camisa gris azulada, su pantalón crema y su cinturón café con gris azulado eran algo realmente sexy. Tenia esa carita insinuante y ese peinado revuelto que parecía que acabara de pegar la revolcada de su vida, lo hacia ver tan _cogible_. Me guiño un ojo y me mordí los labios. Sai enseguida me hizo mala cara.

-. Sakura chan…dime que esto es mentira…-el rubio me saco del duelo de miradas que sostenían los dos Uchiha.

-. ¿Qué cosa?- mire hacia donde estaban Tenten, Lee san, Kiba y ¿Un minuto esa es Hinata?

La morena se contornaba en la barra con movimientos bastante sugerentes. Para acabar de joder habían agregado una barra americana y estaba había empezado a creerse que era una stripper o algo por el estilo. Se daba vueltas en el y se restregaba como si se lo estuviera tirando o algo parecido. Enseguida el rubio corrió hasta la barra donde varios hombres le chiflaban a la morena. Yo y los primos Uchiha fuimos tras él.

-. ¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? ¡Baja de ahí! – gritaba el rubio pese a la música estar tan alta.

-. ¿Tu quien mierda te crees? ¿Mi papá?- le gritaba ella mientras seguía haciendo giros en la barra americana.

-. ¡Hinata te exijo que te bajes ya! ¡Deja de hacer show!- parecía que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco.

-. ¿Quién lo dice? ¿El tío que me besa y luego me dice que esta confundido? ¿Sabes que? ¡Metete tu confusión por el orto!- Dios mio esta pelea estaba para alquilar balcón.

-. ¡Así se habla hermana!- la animó Tenten.

-. ¿Tu de que lado estas?- le pregunte bajito. Se supone que el plan era ayudar a Naruto.

-. Hina… baja hablemos. De verdad.- le decía.

-. ¿Hablar? ¡Ya yo me canse de hablar! ¡Si me bajo de aquí es porque me vas a follar!- creo que no fui la única a la que se le subieron los colores.

-. Hinata por Dios no me hagas subir… hablemos.- decía.

-. Sube entonces…- siguió dando giros y subiendo su puerta por todo el tubo.

Al final han tenido que bajarla entre Lee san y Naruto porque la Hyūga ha armado un jaleo bestial. Ha sido el Uzumaki quien se la ha echado al hombro y estaba a vomitado todo lo que se había tomado. Solo sé que Naruto termino llevándosela me imagino que darle un café o algo y nos hemos quedado solos. Tenten se encargó de conseguirnos una mesa y he aceptado la propuesta de Kiba para bailar pese a que esta bastante tomado.

-. Menudo follón que han armado esos dos…-me dijo mientras bailábamos.

-. Y que lo digas…- me había tomado dos tequilitas.

-. Joder y yo que pensé que hoy podría liarme con Hinata.- no pude evitar reírme. El bien sabia que si habíamos venido hoy a Nashiro's era para que esos dos ya por fin se juntaran.

-. Bien sabes que Hinata esta muerta con Naruto y él con ella.- le dije. Él me apretó más contra sí.

-. Ehh…con cuidado cariño que tú sabes que yo si soy una mujer comprometida.- le dije. Kiba sabia que tenía novio. Pero nunca hablaba mucho de él en su presencia.

-. A veces se me olvida…-se excusó. -. ¿Cuándo es que me presentaras al afortunado? Tal parece que el único sin suerte en el amor soy yo-

-. Puede que este mas cerca de ti de lo que crees.- le dije. -. Que incluso hasta le conozcas.- el paró en seco nuestro baile.

-. Dime que no estas saliendo con Sai por favor.- se puso serió tanto que ni siquiera parecía que estuviese ebrio.

-. No.- puse cara de asco. Entonces me arme de valor para decírselo. Era mi oportunidad Kiba era quien me iba acercar a conocer la apariencia de Lonely boy.

-. Kiba.- puse mis manos en sus hombros. -. Yo no salgo con Sai. Mi novio es Shin su otro amigo.- él se puso blanco como un papel, así como si viese a un fantasma.

-. ¿Estas de coña cierto?- una risa nerviosa se apoderó de él. -. De verdad ¿Estas jugando no?- lo miré sin entender. -. Sakura de verdad con esas cosas no se bromea.- no entendía que quería decirme con aquello. -. En serio no es gracioso…- me dijo. -. ¿Sai te mando ha asustarme con esto verdad?- me preguntó.

-. Kiba creo que el alcohol te esta perturbando.- lo miraba sin entender.

-. Más bien creo que la que se metió el porro en reversa fuiste tú.- me dijo. -. Porque Shin no puede ser tu novio, es completamente imposible.- Vale que eso me ofendió de sobremanera.

-. ¿Es que soy muy poca cosa o que? ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?- ya estábamos subiendo el tono.

-. No seas imbécil.- juro que iba a golpearlo. -. Sakura, Shin no puede ser tu novio porque…- se mordió los labios. -. Porque Shin esta muerto.- mi único reflejo fue reírme.-. Shin murió en un accidente de coche hace 2 años, el día que nos graduamos del instituto.- Esto debía ser una broma.

-. Kiba.- seguía riendo. -. Vamos no es gracioso.- le dije. -. Shin no está muerto, te digo que es mi novio hace más de 2 meses.- yo insistía.

-. Sakura Shin esta muerto…- él seguía.

-. Seguro es un error.- le dije.

-. Te puedo asegurar que no.- me dijo. -. Yo iba en el auto con él y Sai cuando nos estrellamos.- decía. -. Yo mismo fui a su funeral y vi como enterraban sus cenizas.- las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos. -. Por eso fue que me fui a trabajar un año con mi familia al zoo criadero.- lo único que pude hacer fue echarme a correr hasta el lavado de mujeres.

Las lágrimas brotaban sin compasión alguna por mis grandes ojos verdes. ¿Cómo que estaba muerto? ¿Qué ha sido toda esta mierda entonces? ¿Quién es Lonely boy? ¿Qué pasó esa noche? Y lo más importante ¿Con quien mierda me he estado acostando toda la semana? Solo había alguien que podía resolver este asunto. Y tendría que hacerlo en este momento.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	30. XXX

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, solo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su__**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Me he puesto bastante las pilas y les he sacado este capitulo. Creo que ha sido una de mis actualizaciones mas rápidas. En vista de las negativas a un lemmon y la poca aceptación he decidido dejarlo a la imaginación. Además porque el capitulo hubiese quedado muy recargado. Así que he preferido guardármelo. Ojala disfruten mucho la lectura. Por cierto el próximo capítulo se revelará quien es Lonely boy. __Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

_**Advertencias:**__ Lime, Lenguaje Obsceno y Comportamiento Inadecuado (¿?)_

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño. _

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXX

Smooth Criminal.

Nara suri

Un trago, solo eso. Un trago. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Un trago. Un trago me daría el valor que necesitaba para pedir mis respuestas y no moler anticipadamente a Sai a golpes. Un trago, solo eso. Un puñetero trago. Me repase el cabello detrás de las orejas y trague en seco antes de pedirlo.

-. Un vodka triple.- dije seriamente extendiendo el dinero sobre la barra de Nashiro's.

-. ¿En las rocas?- preguntó el barman. Yo negué con la cabeza y enseguida me sirvió el líquido transparente.

Me lo metí de golpe. Certero, rápido e indoloro. Solo un ligero ardor en la garganta me recorrió antes de sentirme con los ovarios necesarios para encararle. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente y pedí otro trago, mismo que también tome de golpe.

-. Tómatelo con calma.- me temblaron las piernas.

-. Sasuke kun…-dije como una escolar.

-. Hmp…- me miró de arriba abajo y me dio una sonrisa torcida. -. Molesta…-me dijo. Le resté importancia.

-. Te vez guapo…- le solté. Tal parece que la zorra que llevo dentro quería salir a jugar.

-. Dime algo que no sepa.- vale, que este tipo va muy jurado. -. Tú también luces muy guapa.- me tiró una de esas miradas que te hacen mojar las bragas. -. ¿Quieres que te invite un trago?- me preguntó después de ver mi segundo vaso de vodka vacío.

-. Pues…- la realidad volvió a mi mente y supe que había un asunto que debía resolver. -. No creo que deba aceptarlo.- le dije.

-. Como quieras…- pidió uno de sus típicos Jack Daniel's en las rocas. -. Si te apetece…- repaso su lengua por los labios de manera jodidamente erótica. -. Andaré por aquí- me repasó un mechón detrás de la oreja. -. Quizás mas tarde si aceptes mi trago…- eso último sonó bastante presto a doble sentido. Acto seguido me plantó un beso que hizo temblar las piernas y me robó el aliento, y sin decir más se retiró de mi vista.

¿Qué demonios contiene esto? Es decir, me enteró hoy que él que creía que era mi novio esta muerto hace más de dos años. Que me he estado acostando con un desconocido que podría ser un asesino serial durante una semana y llevo más de dos meses de novia con aquel sujeto. Debo encontrar al cabrón que supuestamente era el mejor amigo de mi supuesto novio a que me diga que hay detrás de toda esta farsa y por su fuera poco el primo del supuesto mejor amigo me ha propuesto liarnos sin ningún tapujo y me ha besado mas allá de lo que el sano juicio permite. Creo que más de una ya estaría de psiquiatra. Pedí otro vodka, necesitaba calmarme.

Subí a buscarle, algo mareada. No sabia que le diría exactamente solo sé que tendría que darme las respuestas y que tengo que hacerme una citología urgentemente. Este imbécil es quien va a decirme con quien mierda me he estado acostando –además de él- todo este tiempo.

-. ¿Dónde esta Sai?- pregunté a Tenten quien se la estaba montando prácticamente con Lee san. Al parecer he sido un poco inoportuna.

-. Sakura san no es lo que crees….- me decía el muchacho de los ojos de bicho.

-. Pierde cuidado Lee.- le dije. -. ¿Han visto a Sai?-

-. ¿Por qué tanto interés?- preguntó la castaña.

-. Porque le voy que le voy a romper los huevos.- anuncié.

-. Y ahora ¿Qué te ha hecho?- preguntaron ambos con desgana.

-. ¿Saben a donde fue?- pregunté.

-. Según yo creo que esta afuera con Kiba fumando.- me dijo Tenten. -. ¿Me quieres decir que está pasando? Kiba vino igual o peor que tu y mas blanco que un papel a buscarle.- maldito cabrón puso a Saisuke en sobre aviso.

-. Vale.- dije. Buscaría afuera a lo mejor seguían allí aunque lo dudaba. -. Sigan en lo suyo…-dije con cara de asco y me retire.

Caminaba a paso rápido hasta la puerta abriéndome paso entre la gente. Es difícil cuando eran eso de las 12 y la fiesta esta en su punto. Y vez tanta gente colocada y borracha que te sientes en una pesadilla sin fin. A eso súmenle que ando algo bebida porque lo que me sentí en una vorágine y me estrellado contra una adonis griego. ¡Oh Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Por qué no pudiste ser un poco menos guapo?

-. Molesta.- me dijo al atraparme.

-. Sasuke kun.- ¿Alguien me quiere explicar porque tengo la horrenda manía de chillar como una escolar al decir su nombre? -. Lo siento yo…-

-. Vale, tranquila.- me dijo sensual y me miró con esos ojos carbón. -. ¿Ahora si vienes a liarte conmigo?- soltó sin escrúpulo alguno.

-. Esto…no…- no sabía ni que decir. Era obvio que no venia a liarme con él. Vamos que a lo que iba era moler a su primo a golpes.

-. Bien, seguiré por aquí.- dicho esto me soltó y se perdió en la multitud.

Seguí mi camino hacia la puerta y al final lo he conseguido. Al salir de Nashiro's solo encontré al par de muñecones de siempre sin rastro de Kiba y Sai. Suspire cansada y frustrada. Quizás ya debería empezar a pensar en liarme con Sasuke que en buscar a Sai, él debía haber huido. Sin embargo se me ocurrió preguntar.

-. Tío…- le llame a uno de los porteros. -. ¿Habéis visto un par de tíos uno de pelo castaño como revuelto y el otro de cabello negro y con un cárdigan gris?- vamos que era idiota pero que mas me quedaba.

-. Niña…vemos mucha gente pasar por aquí.- me dijeron.

-. El castaño iba pálido como un papel.- me encogí de hombros.

-. Creo que si los recuerdo.- dijo el otro. -. Creo que oí que iban a la licorera de a dos cuadras.- dijo y me señaló la dirección.

Camine la primera cuadra aventurándome a ir hasta la licorera. De no encontrarles me iría en un taxi a Konoha y le golpearía la puerta a Saisuke hasta que me abriese. Fue allí que escuche la voz de Kiba y me detuve en aquel oscuro callejón.

-. ¡No voy a ser parte de esto! - le gritaba.

-. ¿No vas a ser parte de que?- le pregunté. Los encontré a ambos sentados con una botella grande de ginebra por la mitad.

-. Saku yo…- Sai le interrumpió.

-. Kiba, creo que es mejor que nos dejes solos.- él se levanto con una sonrisa.

-. Bien…yo les dejare a solas.- tomó la botella. -. Dile la verdad…- le golpeó ligeramente el pecho y se fue.

-. Veo que…- ni siquiera le deje terminar porque ya le había plantado una cachetada.

-. ¡Dime la puñetera verdad!- le exigí. -. ¡Dime ya quien con quien mierda he pasado los últimos dos meses de mi vida! ¡Dímelo!- las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos aun cuando las contenía.

-. Sakura…- me llamó serio. Buscaba calmarme pero yo solo le golpeaba el pecho. -. ¡Joder! ¡Sakura!- me gritaba. No reaccione sino hasta que sentí su boca estrellándose con la mía.

Por más que intentaba luchar mi cuerpo se rendía ante su encanto. Magnético, errático y erótico me besaba con avidez y desesperación. Me agarraba la cabeza con violencia y me obligaba a seguirle besando. Por más que quisiese pegarle, gritarle e insultarle no podía. Le tire del cabello presa de la excitación y el desespero. Hábilmente agarró mi cadera cargándome y me estrelló contra la pared sin misericordia. Le mordí el labio buscando liberación y continuó besándome tan demandante aun sangrante. Me apretó uno de mis pechos sin compasión y me hizo gritar en una extraña mezcla de placer y dolor. Podía sentí como mis bragas se mojaban ante la situación.

-. Basta.- dije en un gemido mientras él se limpiaba un poco la sangre que caía de su labio. -. Yo no quiero esto- me mordió el cuello dolorosamente y coló su mano bajo mi blusa.

Podía ver los autos pasando a la par que él mordía mis pezones y me tapaba la boca para que nadie se escandalizase con mis gemidos. Una mezcla sádica de placer y dolor me embargaba nublándome la conciencia mientras el chupaba animalmente habiendo levantado toda mi blusa. Estábamos expuestos a ser descubiertos y eso más me excitaba. De improviso hizo a un lado mis bragas de un tirón y me penetró con sus dedos sin misericordia. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿A que hora esto paso de ser una confrontación a una sesión de sexo sucio, sádico y en público? Me estremecí al sentirle tocar allá dentro, esto sin duda no me hacia pensar con claridad.

-. Estas jodidamente empapada.- me dijo dándome con más violencia. -. ¿Te crees muy lista al golpearme, verdad?- había dejado de comer mis senos pero yo aun seguía con la camisa levantada. Él me estocó mas profundo tanto que me vine tan fuerte que caí sobre mis rodillas en un sonoro gemido. Mi cara se topo frente a frente con su hinchada anatomía presa en esos vaqueros.

Él camino algo lejos de mí y golpeo una de las paredes del callejón al parecer en un profundo acto de desesperación. Aun presa de ese cosquilleo bajo, baje mi camisa y me recompuse como pude. Se volteó entonces y vi sus ojos encendidos.

-. Necesito mis repuestas.- le dije aun agitada. Podía sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre en mi boca.

-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- me preguntó con total y completo cinismo.

-. Supongo que esta vez, la verdad.- me cruce de brazos tratando de parecer mas firme.

-. A ver… ¿Qué clase de verdad?- se recostó en la pared. -. ¿La verdad que según tu quieres oír?- me embargaron unas ganas inmensas de golpearle. -. Vale te diré lo que quieres oír, que yo soy Lonely boy y que todo este tiempo has estado conmigo. Yo he sido ese tipo que tanto amas- ¿Estaba jugando? -. Eso es lo que tú quieres escuchar, lo que tu cabeza esta maquinando en este momento y lo que en el fondo quisieses que fuese. Pero te tengo noticias cariño esa no es la realidad. Así que bájate de esa nube romántica de corazones, chocolates y mimos.- ¿A que demonios viene todo esto?

-. Yo jamás he pensado en que tu fueses Lonely boy.- dije. -. Tu jamás podrías ser como el.- me acerque a el a paso firme. -. Nunca vas a ser lo suficientemente bueno.- seguí acercándome. -. ¿Sabes porque? Porque en ti lo único medianamente bueno que he encontrado es sexo.- le estampe otro bofetón. Él puso su mano buscando apaciguar el dolor. -. Solo quiero que me digas ¿Por qué coño me mentiste? Y ¿Quién mierda es Lonely boy?- ahora fui yo quien aprisione su mandíbula pese a ser él bastante mas alto que yo.

-. ¿Quieres saber porque?- sonrió y le apreté más. -. Para que cerraras la boca y dejaras de joder.- libere su mandíbula con ira y me apague a él.

-. Bien Saisuke.- sabia que llamarlo así le molestaba. -. Si no me dices por las buenas…- comencé a rozar sus labios de manera insinuante. -. Tendré que usar tus mismos putos métodos.- con mis manos desbroché la hebilla de su cinturón. Podía sentir su potente erección aun allí. -. Así que comencemos…- lamí ligeramente la pequeña herida que le había ocasionado con mi mordisco. Mientras jugueteaba con el cierre de su bragueta. -. Podrías decirme ¿Por qué carajos me mentiste?- él solo sonrió complacido.

-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a decir algo a cambio de una mamada?- contuve mis ganas de romperle la cara y aventure mi pequeña mano en su ropa interior. Hizo una mueca de placer cuando toque con mis yemas el tronco de su pene.

-. Volvamos a comenzar…- jugaba con mi lengua en sus labios. -. A ver cariño…- deslice mi dedo por la longitud de su miembro tanto como su ropa interior permitía. -. ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre el tal Shin?- le pregunté.

-. Eres una completa zorra.- me dijo en un jadeo. Apreté su miembro con violencia y el chilló, al parecer si les duele bastante. -. ¡No hagas eso!- me gritó cuando lo solté. Puso una de sus manos aguantando mi muñeca.

-. ¿Vas a decime?- le di un corto besó. A estas alturas besarme con él no era ni siquiera serle infiel a Lonely boy. Porque para mí nuestra relación había acabado.

-. No…- me mordisqueó sensualmente los labios. Le di otro apretón un poco mas leve siendo que mi mano apretaba la mía. -. Si me sigues haciendo eso menos te voy a decir y encima te vas a quedar si juguete.- una verdadera mueca de dolor cruzaba en su rostro.

-. ¿Entonces que sugieres?- le dije en una voz suave y sexy verle sufrir así me había calentado un montón.

-. Podemos tener un poco de sexo rápido en un callejón oscuro.- sacó mis manos de su ropa interior. -. A que te mola la idea…- ahora era él quien jugaba conmigo. -. He pensado mucho en la ultima vez que lo hicimos ¿Recuerdas?- pase de victimario a victima en un solo segundo. Ahora era yo la que estaba contra la pared. -. Fue la mar de rico… verte masturbar fue tan erótico.- ya esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

-. Sai deja…- el me besaba entre el cuello y la oreja.

-. Shhhh…no hables.- puso su índice en mis labios. -. Olvida ese asunto de Lonely boy, ese tío no te merece.- ¿Este de que va? -. Quieres saber ¿Por qué te dije eso?- me susurró al oído mientras jugaba con uno de mis pechos encima de la blusa. -. Porque él me dijo que lo hiciese. Todo estaba planeado Sakura. Todo esta fríamente calculado…- me dijo subiendo una de mis piernas para rodear sus caderas. Sentí la dureza de miembro junto a la humedad de mis bragas. -. Deja ese tío en paz, si he colaborado con esto es porque te has empecinado en tenerlo. Pero realmente no sé que le vez de bueno a no saber a que atenerte.- nos rosábamos las caderas sin piedad. -. Estarías mejor hasta conmigo. Por lo menos conmigo sabes a que atenerte. Solo sexo y nada más.- estaba bastante caliente. -. ¿Esto es la respuesta que quieres?- me preguntó.

-. Sai yo…- no podía ni pensar con claridad.

-. Creo que es mejor que volvamos a Nashiro's. Puedo jurar que has armado tremendo jaleo buscándome y ya en la cabeza de Tenten por bajito me la estas chupando.- soltó mi pierna y dejo de aprisionarme. Pude calmarme un poco.

-. ¿Vas a decirme quien es Lonely boy?- le pregunté. El terminaba de cerrarse la bragueta y acomodarse el cinturón.

-. Podría…-me dijo. -. Pero hay cosas que no me corresponde decir…- se echó a caminar. -. Llámale, cítale o has lo que quieras con él. Después de todo quien tiene que darte las respuestas es él.- ambos salimos del callejón. Necesitaba un trago. -. Dile a lo mejor y te dice la verdad. Y cuando descubras quien es realmente, si te decepcionas puedes venir a buscarme. Ya sabes sexo sin compromisos.- dicho esto entramos a Nashiro's.

No se ni porque íbamos de la mano entre la multitud de gente. Pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía segura y completa. El corazón me latió fuertemente y me mordí los labios ante el nudo que se me formo en la garganta. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía sentir? Ni yo misma lo sabía. Creo que Tenten tiene razón, a lo mejor yo si estaba enamorada de Sai. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos en la mesa.

-. Entonces ¿Le rompiste los huevos o le mamaste el miembro tía? Porque vienen la mar de tiernos de la manito.- Tenten me bajó a la realidad y le solté en el acto.

-. ¿Y a ti que coño te importa?- le contestó él. A lo que yo me reí por debajo. -. Era eso o dejarla morir en ese rio de gente. No entiendo porque les gusta tanto esta discoteca.- dijo él.

-. ¿Por qué no debería gustarles Saisuke?- la rubia de curvas pronunciadas y tatuaje de dragón apareció ante nosotros sin previo aviso.

-. Creo que el hecho de ser tuya- le espetó molesto. ¿Estos dos de donde se conocen?

-. Sakura ¿Sales con este imbécil?- yo negué enseguida con la cabeza. -. Menos mal- me dijo. Él la miró mal.

Y allí estábamos en la mesa. Tenten, Lee san, Sai, Temari y yo. Nadie decía nada y solo nos mirábamos entre todos.

-. ¿Y Hina?- pregunté al no verla.

-. Creo que se ha devuelto a Konoha.- me dijo la castaña. -. Me pidió su móvil y su cartera.- agregó.

-. Oh mierda ¿Naruto no lo logró?- pregunté.

-. Creo que si…-me dijo con una risilla. -. Querían disimular pero le a agarrado la manito la mar de acaramelados cuando se iban hiendo… ¡Para mi que hoy follan!- Grito animada. Todos la miramos con vergüenza. -. Hablando de follar ¿Dónde anda tu hombre?- le preguntó a Temari.

-. Lo mio con él es historia patria.- nos soltó. -. Shikamaru renunció y rompió conmigo. Se fue a Nemuro- ¡Santa mierda! ¡La cerda de Ino no me ha contado nada! -. Para mí que tiene otra.- nos dijo.

-. No seria raro, a ti ni quien te aguante.- le dijo Saisuke.

-. ¿Quién te preguntó tu puta opinión?- le dijo la rubia. Ok aquí hay tensión.

-. Podemos preguntarle a Ino samma. A lo mejor ella sabe algo.- dijo la castaña. Por supuesto que sabe algo la muy zorra. Si ella misma debía ser la razón para que Shikamaru volviera a su casa con el rabo entre las piernas.

-. Ustedes son bastante desocupadas. ¿Qué parte del tío se aburrió de Temari es tan difícil de entender?- Aquí me ha quedado claro que Sai y Temari se odian.

-. No todos los hombres son como tú.- le soltó ella.

-. Nunca fuiste mi tipo.- le soltó él.

-. Realmente me gustan los penes más grandes.-

-. A mi las vaginas no tan cogidas.- ¿Estos dos eran pareja?

-. Bien que te la tirabas.-

-. Bien que te lo cogías.- me sentí realmente incomoda.

-. Bueno, bueno- dijo la castaña. -. Ya están grandes. Ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que sigan en ese plan. Vamos que lo de ustedes es historia patria.- dijo. Oficialmente estos habían tenido su rollo. -. Así que sean personas maduras, si van a liarse esta noche ahórrenos la pelea y váyanse a coger como conejos.- me sentí como una total imbécil. Esta debía ser la chica de la Sai estaba enamorado. Aquella en la que pensó y por la que me dijo te amo la primera vez que lo hicimos.

-. Vaya no sabia que ustedes dos habían sido novios…-dije como una idiota.

-. Novios no…- dijeron ambos. -. Pareja sexual medianamente estable…- me aclararon.

-. Además fue hace muchísimo tiempo…- dijo la rubia. -. Este chavalín aun iba en el instituto.- le agarro la mejilla y él puso mala cara.

-. Y tú eras una anciana que acababa de venir de USA.- le dijo.

-. Tenía 23 y tu 15…la mar de tierno.- dijo ella. Si Sai tiene 18 entonces su rollito fue hace más de 3 años. Claro…ella debía ser esa mujer. Me sentí tonta. Me sentí con ganas de huir como una cobarde. Me había enamorado de este tío pero él la quería a ella.

La observe detenidamente. Era hermosa. Sus ojos almendrados, su cabello rubio ensortijado gracioso hasta las orejas. Su corto vestido turquí con la espalda descubierta de manga larga. Sus piernas de infarto y esa boquita pequeña. La sola idea de imaginarme ese cuerpecillo de mujer bajo él de este hombre me asqueaba y solo hacia crecer la frustración en mi. Ella era la mujer que él amaba. Yo solo era la monita que lo divertía. Apreté los labios para no llorar.

-. Lee san… ¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunté como una salida rápida.

-. Claro que si…- a Dios gracias porque me pude largar.

Bailamos un par de canciones y me encontré con la miraba azabache de Sasuke Uchiha asechándome. Una rubia de pechos generosos se contorneaba a su alrededor buscando llamar su atención. Él conversaba con ella sin dejar de mirarme. Yo buscaba provocarlo contorneándome de manera mas sexy cosa que a él parecía gustarle. Lee san me ha dicho que estaba cansado y yo le he dicho que subía en un rato que quería beber algo. Él ha insistido en acompañarme, pero le he despachado diciéndole que no quería dañarle el rollo con Tenten. Al final se ha ido y yo me he acercado a ese adonis.

-. ¿Ahora si piensas liarte conmigo?- ese fue su recibimiento.

-. No por el momento…- le conteste. -. Pero creo que voy a aceptarte el trago que me ofreciste.- me cruce de piernas en la silla del bar y él sonrió.

-. Un Cosmopolitan para la señorita y un Jack Daniel's en las rocas para mi.- me dio una sonrisita torcida. -. He visto que te gusta es vodka pero he preferido invitarte algo mas delicado.- nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos. -. Veo que ya estas más calmadita.- jugueteó con uno de mis mechones. Acto seguido el camarero puso los tragos sobre la mesa.

Ambos bebimos a la par que coqueteábamos. Era palpable en el ambiente que allí había algo, porque resulta que el amargado era todo un galán. Ha querido besarme un par de veces pero le he esquivado sin problema. Le he dejado que me bese detrás de las orejas y nos hemos rozado vagamente los labios. Porque la verdad, en este punto de la historia yo no tenia nada mas que perder salvo la cabeza. No tenía novio y el tipo que me gusta esta enamorado de otra mujer a la que probablemente ahora le esté comiendo la boca tan rico como me la come a mí. Esta noche de verdad quería olvidarme de todo.

-. Sasuke kun…-de nuevo ese chillido renuente apareció en mi voz. El me besaba entre el cuello y la oreja.

-. Hpm…-me dijo como forma de contestación.

-. ¿Te acuerdas lo que hicimos la ultima vez en el baño?- le pregunté.

-. Ujumm.- continuaba besándome.

-. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos de nuevo?- le dije coqueta.

-. ¿Quieres un pase?- me preguntó.

-. Sí, necesito uno.- contesté. -. Quiero olvidarme de todo.- le dije. Él dejo de besarme y puso el dinero en la barra.

Nos aventuramos al baño de hombres como la última vez. Me dejó meterme el primero a mi y luego fue el por su línea. Enseguida la euforia me invadió y le saque del baño, sentía el cuerpo suelto y ganas de beberme otro Cosmopolitan. Sasuke me rodeo con sus grandes brazos la cintura y mordisqueaba una de mis orejas. Me sentía en mi cielo personal, pero al dirigirme a la barra me he topado a Sai bailando con Tenten y a Lee san con Temari.

Sasuke me ha pedido un "Sexo en playa" y el otro Jack Daniel's al ir por la mitad, le he dicho que quiero bailar. Si Sai creía que yo era solo un juguete, le iba a demostrar que también yo tengo mi juguete.

Sabía que me miraba. Miraba como Sasuke Uchiha me manoseaba su antojo mientras bailábamos como dos desquiciados de lo colocados que estábamos. Podía verlo aun con los ojos cerrados, como ardía de rabia por mi comportamiento. Sonaba una canción de Kylie Minogue creo que se llama "Get outta my way" a Tenten le molaba un montón. Sobretodo porque en la internet los chicos de una pagina gay había salido bailándola. Yo me apegaba más a Sasuke y rosaba su entrepierna. Se sentía la mar de bien sus manos tocando mi cadera, a veces apretando mi pecho duro bajo la camisa. Abrí los ojos para mirarle, me encontré con que bailaba con su viejo amor. Y no solo bailaba sino que la besaba.

Empuje a Sasuke contra la pared. Él me besó sin piedad y creo que pude oír el "¡Oh! ¡Por Dios!" de Tenten al vernos haciendo aquello. Yo le tiraba los cabellos mientras el me hacia el amor con la boca. Su lengua era indescriptiblemente genial y sus manos eran demasiado peligrosas para mi seguridad. Me excite completamente al sentirle tocando mi pecho bajo la blusa, pero más se excite cuando me toco sobre las bragas.

-. Sasuke kun…-le llamé.

-. ¿Si?- preguntó jugueteando aun con mi pezón hinchado.

-. Acepto…- le dije. Quería huir rápido.

-. ¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-. Liarme contigo…- acto seguido abandonamos la discoteca.

Si hay algo que recuerdo con claridad es la mar de bueno que la pasamos en su auto. No nos aguantamos las ganas y lo hicimos aun vestidos en el estacionamiento del Konoha. Allí también nos metimos un poco mas de coca y hemos subido con las dos botellas de vodka a su departamento. Escasamente recuerdo lo que hicimos solo recuerdo que bebimos muchísimo y que nos metimos un par de líneas más. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a mi montándole y después el sobre mi. Creo que estaba demasiado borracha y colocada.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con una terrible resaca y con las piernas de Sasuke Uchiha enredadas en las mías. Me refregué los ojos y busque mi ropa entre el desorden de botellas, papeletas y condones. Al menos nos habíamos cuidado. Esta sin duda había sido una gran y completa locura de la que tenia que salir. Me vestí y salí de su departamento. Gracias a Dios Sasuke vivía en el último piso así que nadie me vería. Necesitaba lavar la ropa y tomarme dos aspirinas porque la cabeza me dolía a mares. En mi móvil era las 12 pm.

Después de vomitar cerca de una hora mas, de beber como 2 litros de agua acompañada de dos aspirinas y bañarme. He bajado a hacer la colada. Lave todo, sabanas y ropa y las seque. Tendría que guardar algunas cosas porque el miércoles me iba a Nemuro a darles una sorpresa a mis padres, dado que la universidad nos daba dos semanas de vacaciones. Me dolían ligeramente las costillas y tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo, creo que voy a tener que comprar algo de maquillaje líquido.

Quizás el tiempo en sola en Nemuro me serviría para reflexionar un poco. Quizás pensar en todas las cosas que han pasado. A lo mejor allí podría olvidarme de Sai y de mi reciente sentimiento descubierto hacia él. Descansar de esta relación extraña con un desconocido que me mintió. Suspiré con desgana subiendo el biombo de ropa limpia. Eran sin duda unos extenuantes seis pisos.

-. Creo que ya había hablado contigo acerca de meterte con lo que es mio.- estaba apenas metiendo la llave en la cerradura de mi departamento cuando la zanahoria con patas de Karin me abordó.

-. ¿Tu de que vas?- fue lo único que le contesté.

-. ¡Eres una perra de lo peor!- Dime algo que no sepa querida. -. ¡Te acostaste con Sasuke!- me gritó.

-. ¿Y si así fuese que? ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? Creo que Uchiha esta muy grande para saber en que bragas se mete.- la muy forra me ha abofeteado. -. ¡Bueno y a ti que mierda te pasa!- tiré de su cabello.

Nos estábamos peleando como dos verduleras. Amabas nos tirábamos del cabello y nos gritábamos los improperios mas grandes. La zorra rasguño mi mejilla izquierda y logró que la soltase así me tomo duramente del cabello y me llevo al borde de las escaleras.

-. ¡Te dije que no te metieras con Sasuke! ¡Él es mio!- chillaba y mas me apretaba yo trataba de disminuir el dolor y me soltase.

-. ¡Suéltame maldita perra!- chillé.

-. ¡Te vas a morir! ¡Por zorra!- sentí sus manos soltar mi cabello y como mi peso caía hacia el vacío. Mi cabeza de estrelló contra uno de los escalones.

Después todo se hizo negro.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	31. XXXI

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su __**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Vale, que ha llegado el momento que todos esperaban. Como deben sospechar Sakura no es quien nos contará este capítulo. Así que espero que disculpen el P.O.V de Lonely boy porque me cuesta un poco saber como piensa un hombre. Traten de no darme tan duro. Se les quiere y muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

_¡Oh! Por cierto, con respecto a los comentarios que dicen no encontrar la historia en la lista. Pues no se que pasa, a de ser fanfiction con todos los cambios que le han hecho, sin embargo yo probé para verificar y me ha aparecido en la lista :3 así que no sabría como ayudarles._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXXI

My Confenssions Part I.

Nara suri

Soy un imbécil. Un jodido y triste imbécil. Odio mi puñetera vida, odio lo cambiante de mis pensamientos y sobretodo esa incongruencia que tengo entre mi mente y mi boca. Todo es mi jodida culpa y ella se va a morir. Morirá como todo aquello que yo quiero. Morirá como lo hicieron mis padres, mis tíos y mi familia en aquella explosión. Morirá como mi mejor amigo en aquel accidente. Puedo sentir el hedor metálico de su sangre entre mis dedos y camisa. Así mismo como todos en aquel edificio oímos el golpe seco de su cabeza estrellarse sórdidamente contra el tercer escalón y como su cuerpo inerte crujió al estrellarse con el piso. Es un hecho, Sakura se va a morir. Y yo no puedo hacer nada.

-. Se va a poner bien…-la manito pequeña de Hinata Hyūga se posó sobre mi hombro para darme ánimos. Pero yo solo podía ver la carita de muñeca bañada en sangre de la persona que estoy seguro es el amor de mi vida.

-. Ella se va a morir.- sentencié. Apreté los labios para no perder el control. Tenía ganas de estrecharla contra mí, pero temí dañarla.

-. No. Saku se va poner bien, no digas esas cosas.- me daba ánimos. El taxi paró en el hospital. Lo habíamos tomado porque yo ni siquiera podía conducir en mi aturdimiento.

La baje con toda la delicadeza de que pude. Tomando su menudo cuerpo entre mis brazos, la cargue cuidando la herida de su cabeza. Enseguida los paramédicos salieron atenderle. Me la arrebataron de los brazos y empezaron a tomarle los signos vitales. Yo solo pude observar como la metían dentro del hospital en la camilla rápidamente. Soy un idiota, y por mi culpa Sakura se va morir.

-. Sai kun…- me llamó Hinata. Supongo que porque llevaba bastante rato mirándome las manos ensangrentadas. -. Sera mejor que busquemos a Itachi san…- ¡Jamás! Ese bastardo mató a mi familia, así mismo lo haría con ella.

-. No…-dije suavemente mientras mi cabeza gritaba.

-. Pero… Itachi san es un especialista en medicina intensiva.- me quería morir. Él parecía que si podía salvarle la vida.

Me apoltroné en la sala de espera con la cabeza entre los brazos y deje que ella lo hiciese todo. No iba a meterme en ello. Solo quería oír que Sakura estaba bien, que se iba a salvar. Que esa caída no la había dañado en lo absoluto y que podía verle. Sin embargo, mis esperanzas se extinguían al mirar mi camiseta que parecía una carnicería. ¿Cómo demonios había rodado Sakura por las escaleras? Encontrar la respuesta era todo lo que ocupaba mi mente.

Todo esto ha pasado porque yo soy un idiota. Anoche debí decírselo. Debí tener los huevos para decirle la verdad. Confesarle aquello que llevo guardando casi dos años. Decirle que me enamore de ella. Decirle que desde que Shin murió solo he podido superarlo por su presencia. Porque día a día ella iba llenando mi puto mundo. Cada día mientras hablábamos y conocía cada cosa de ella me enamoré. Contarle que saber que vendría a Tokio era la mejor noticia que me habían dado en muchísimo tiempo, y que realmente ella misma era quien había conseguido su cupo a la universidad. Porque por su puntaje ella misma entró, yo nunca hice nada. Decirle que mi corazón latió fuertemente la primera vez que oí su voz por el móvil. Decirle que era persona de la que ella también se enamoró y yo somos el mismo. Confesarle la verdad, que yo soy Lonely boy.

-. ¿Qué pasó?- la voz de Itachi me retumbó en el pensamiento.

-. No lo se.- le contesté. -. Parece que se cayó por las escaleras.- estaba desesperado.

-. Sakura esta muy mal.- me dijo sin anestesia. Hinata puso sus manos en su boca y se puso a llorar. -. Va a entrar a cirugía en cinco minutos. Tiene un trauma en la cabeza y un brazo roto.- se le veía sereno. Yo solo me agarraba la cabeza. -. Pero…lo que mas nos preocupa ahora son las costillas, tiene dos fracturadas y una completamente rota. Tememos que le comprometa un pulmón y entre en paró. Además que no sabemos si el trauma de su cabeza le ha ocasionado una lesión permanente.- ¿Por qué me torturaba de esa manera? ¡Joder! Yo solo quería que me dijese que Sakura se pondría bien. Si necesitaba un pulmón, un cerebro, un corazón que viniera y me sedara que yo se lo daba. -. No voy a mentirles. Sakura se puede morir. Así que será mejor que llamen a sus padres.- Hinata enseguida rompió en llanto.

-. Tranquila…-la calmó Naruto quien acababa de llegar.

-. Naruto, llévala a tomar algo y llamen a los papás de Sakura. Esto es serio.- sentenció aquel hombre. Le entregó el móvil de Sakura a Naruto y el rubio tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, le abrazó buscando calmarla y le besó la cabeza. Se la llevó en acto. Realmente quería estar solo.

-. Necesito que te calmes.- se paró frente a mi. -. Escucha, yo se la verdad y no intentes negarla.- yo lo sabía. La noche que fue lo de la fatídica cita a ciegas el me vio salir. -. Sé que la amas. Sakura es una buena chica y no le va a pasar nada. Es joven y fuerte. Pero tengo que decir la verdad y es que hay posibilidades altas de que muera.- puso sus manos en mis hombros. -. Pero no puedes hacer nada. Ya hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Así que vete a tu casa, báñate, come algo y vuelve. Ella estará bien. Hare todo lo que pueda.- ¿Cómo podía pedirme eso en este momento? -. Sin embargo, voy a decirte que deberían llamar a la policía. Sé que los odias pero lo de Sakura no fue un accidente. Alguien la tiró de las escaleras. Tiene marcas en la cara, como si se hubiera peleado con alguien. - sentí que moriría. Dicho esto se fue.

¿Quién habría podido hacer tal cosa? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Me comí la cabeza cerca de una hora en ello, en vista que no salían fui por Hinata. Me aventure a la cafetería y la encontré con la vista perdida revolviendo el café. Naruto le tomaba amorosamente la cara, me acerque a ellos. Ya tendrían tiempo para hacerse arrumacos.

-. ¿Aun nada?- ella me preguntó a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.

-. Será mejor que llames a los padres de Sakura…-empujé el móvil de mi amada que yacía en la mesas.

-. Creo que es lo mejor…- le dijo Naruto jugueteando con sus dedos. -. No se vería bien que ninguno de los dos llamase.-

Ella tomó el móvil y teléfono a la señora. Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno son los nombres de los padres de Sakura, a los que conoceré no en las condiciones que quisiese. Nunca he sido un tío de relaciones estables, de hecho la única relación medianamente estable que he tenido la he tenido con Sakura. Soy mal novio, y se me dan fatal los compromisos. Las chicas no suelen soportar mi sentido del humor y nunca me había sentido ligado a alguna mujer hasta ella. Con Sakura fue todo diferente. Puede que como Sai la saqué de sus casillas, buenos golpes los que me ha asestado por mis comentarios salidos. Pero como Lonely boy me ama. Yo esperaba conocer a sus padres, ya saben presentarme a lo grande en su casa. Pero tal parece que los conoceré porque lo único de humanidad que me queda esta muriendo.

-. Cogerán el primer vuelo…- ha dicho la morena después de colgar. -. La pobre señora se ha puesto a llorar.- apretó los labios.-. Será mejor que me vaya a Konoha a organizar el apartamento de Saku no queremos que sus padres lo encuentren sucio o desordenado y encima que esta como esta le riñan.- espero que Sakura haya lavado las sabanas. No me gustaría que mis suegros durmiesen en las mismas sabanas donde le he estado haciendo el amor a su hija por una semana.

-. Yo me quedare aquí.- dije suavemente. Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos pregunto nada. Ya me había delatado lo suficiente, es obvio que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ella. -. Ya saben por si…pasa algo.- yo y mis tontas excusas.

-. Creo que es mejor que tú también regreses a Konoha.- me dijo Naruto. -. Parece que acabases de venir de una matanza. Ve y báñate…- me dijo.

-. No.- dije tajantemente. -. No quiero irme y que pase algo.- vale Saisuke si no sabían que estas hasta las manos, te acabas de delatar.

-. Ve tranquilo.- me dijo el rubio. -. Yo les llamó apenas digan algo.- ambos lo miramos expectantes. -. Sin embargo, estas cosas tardan. Cuando le hicieron la ultima liposucción a Tsunade obachan y le jodieron un vaso, la tuvieron ahí como por 6 horas.- Naruto era la única persona que podía comparar una liposucción un trauma craneal y un pulmón parcialmente comprometido. -. Así que váyanse los dos. Sobretodo tu…vez a bañarte.- me señaló.

-. Bien…-dije entre dientes. No quería irme. Es mas si por mi fuese vamos que estaría dentro en la operación.

Me eche a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata me siguió después de darle un corto beso en los labios a Naruto. Enhorabuena al parece si son pareja. Cuanto no daría porque que fuese Sakura la que estuviese despierta y yo pudiera darle así fuese un beso como ese. ¡Joder que soy puto imbécil! Tantas veces que pude haber hecho eso y por cobarde no lo hice. ¡A la puta mierda! ¡Como me odio! ¡Joder!

Hinata ha sugerido que tomemos un taxi. Konoha no es tan lejos pero ha dicho que mi camisa llamaría la atención además que es mejor llegar rápido para volver lo más pronto posible. Le he hecho caso y lo hemos tomado en la puerta del hospital. Quería volver tan pronto como fuese posible. No hablamos nada durante el trayecto, por lo que yo me dedique a mirar por la ventana. Podía imaginar el cuerpo menudito y desnudo de mi Sakura sobre la camilla. Podía ver como los medico le abrían el costado, le atornillaban el brazo y le abrían el cráneo. Apreté los labios y contuve las ganas de vomitar. Ha querido compartir el taxi pero he acabado pagando yo, si algo le había aprendido a mi tío Danzou es a ser atento con las mujeres.

-. Sai kun…-me llamó ella mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-. Dime…-dije con parsimonia. Lo único que quería era devolverme al hospital.

-. Esto…-ella jugaba con sus dedos. A decir verdad se veía bastante adorable, aun que me exasperaba un poco. -. Sai kun…esto- ¿Es que esta idiota no pensaba hablar? Quería bañarme e irme enseguida. -. Estas enamorado de Sakura ¿verdad?- me soltó de golpe.

-. Creo que mis acciones me han dejado al descubierto.- confesé.

-. Así que…- dijo la mar de casual. -. Tu eres Lonely boy- ¿Desde cuando Hinata Hyūga es tan perspicaz? Vale que me lo hubiese esperado de la Friki zorra de Tenten pero de esta tía.

-. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- ¡Venga! Que solo podía admitírselo a Sakura.

-. Ayer en la mañana…- dijo suavemente tartamudeando un poco. -. Te he visto salir de su departamento. Él y tú son la misma persona.- me dijo.

-. Creo que has sido mas rápida que la misma Sakura.- ¿Qué mas podía decirle? -. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Que lo has descubierto!- le dije.

-. No soy mas rápida, simplemente yo no estoy enamorada de ti.- el corazón me latió fuerte. ¿Sakura me amaba a mí?

Ella se perdió en la escalera y me dejo con la duda. ¡La puta que la parió! ¡Sakura no se puede morir! No después de esto. No después de saber que ella me ama, aun siendo Sai. Puse algo de té y me saque la playera. La puse a enjuagar en el fregadero para sacarle toda la sangre. Mi camisa parecía un cuadro expresionista bastante abstracto llena de manchas rojas de un color intenso. Había sido tanto el reguero de sangre que incluso mi piel ha quedado ligeramente teñida de rojo. He desistido de enjugar y simplemente la he tirado a la basura. Apague el agua y me desabotoné la bragueta. Acto seguido me quite los pantalones y me metí en la ducha. La sangre me tenía con ganas de vomitar.

Él contacto del agua fría con mi cuerpo me relajó un poco. El agua teñida de rojo viajo por mis piernas y el hedor metálico se hizo presente. Sakura, mi Sakura se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Repase el jabón por mi cuerpo y busque quitarme toda la sangre. No pude soportarlo más y rompí a llorar como un crio. Necesitaba desahogarme. Golpee mi puño contra las lozas del baño hasta que me sangraron los nudillos. Necesitaba volver al hospital.

No demore mucho en vestirme y me desinfecte enseguida la herida. Ardía como la mierda, pero era mas sano sentir dolor a comerme la cabeza. No quería pensar en la remota idea de una eventual muerte. Me vendé los dedos con sumo cuidado. Me bebí el té ya frio porque no tenia fuerzas ni para calentarlo a la par que me fumaba un cigarro. El cigarro se convirtió en otro y el otro en la caja, estaba nervioso. Demasiado ansioso. Me lave los dientes y las manos minuciosamente, no quería que mis futuros suegros se llevasen una mala impresión. Guarde uno de mis pequeños tesoros en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y salí dispuesto a irme.

En mi bolsillo reposaba un pequeño broche de cabello que le había robado a Sakura hace dos noches cuando estuve en su casa. Ese mísero objeto, seria mi polo a tierra para esperar lo que hiciese falta en el Hospital. Donde viviría hasta que me dijesen que había pasado con Sakura. Decidí subir a buscar a Hinata quizás ella también quisiese irse ya al hospital. En la escalera ya no había rastro alguno de violencia, al parecer Hyūga ha limpiado toda la sangre.

Entré en el departamento de mi pequeña dado que la puerta estaba abierta, he encontrado a Hinata barriendo.

-. ¿Ya te vas al hospital?- me preguntó al verme.

-. Sí…- le he dicho de manera calmada.

-. ¿Me das 2 minutos y me cambio la camisa? Me ha caído algo de sangre.- yo asentí con la cabeza.

Mientras esperaba a la morena me senté en la sala de mi Sakura. Este pequeño apartamento me traía tantos recuerdos que sentía que me ahogaba. Podía verla con ese cabello rosado deambulando por aquí y por allá. Podía percibir ese aroma a cerezos que solo ella desprendía. Cerré los ojos aspirando aquel embriagante olor. La friki mierdosa de Tenten me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-. ¿Y tu que cojones haces aquí?- me preguntó.

-. ¿A ti que mierda te importa?- maldita cotilla.

-. Pesado…- me dijo. Por primera vez en la vida se veía como una mujer decente y respetable. Me imagino que era por la visita de los padres de Sakura. -. ¿Cómo está?- preguntó.

-. Mal…- dije entre dientes. -. Hay riesgo que Sakura….muera.- me costó mucho decir eso último.

-. ¿Pero como demonios se cayó de las escaleras?- me preguntó.

-. Parece que…- sabía que podía decírselo. -. Los médicos dijeron que es posible que alguien la haya empujado. Sakura tenía marcas en la cara que no eran de la caída…sino de una pelea- ella puso su mano en la boca. -. Pero realmente no tengo idea de quien podría haber hecho aquello.- al parecer ella empezó a barajar posibilidades.

-. Yo tampoco… es decir.- ella dudó un poco. -. Creo que ninguno de nosotros querría matar a alguien, bueno tu a mi quizás y yo a ti quizás.- era broma.

-. Estoy lista…- la vocecilla de Hinata irrumpió en nuestra conversación.

-. Vámonos…- dije echándome a andar. Ellas me siguieron, esta vez nos fuimos en mi auto. Me sentí con fuerzas para conducir.

Aparque en el hospital después de tener durante el pequeño trayecto a Tenten quejándose por lo rápido que conducía. Al final ambas se han bajado en la puerta y yo he buscado un cupo. Me he juntado en la sala de espera con las dos chicas y Naruto. Le he preguntado si han dicho algo y me ha contado que no ha dicho nada. Me apoltroné en el sofá y ellos me rodearon.

-. Así que… ¿Lo de Sakura chan no fue un accidente?- me inquirió el rubio. -. ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada Datte bayo? – miré mal a Tenten ¿Es que no podía mantener la boca cerrada?

-. Itachi me dijo y estaba muy aturdido- le contesté.

-. Sai kun pero…eso es muy grave.- me dijo Hyūga. ¿A ver niña es que me estas aportando algo nuevo? ¡Por supuesto que sé que es grave joder!

-. Por mas que le tiro cabeza no se quien puede ser.- dijo la cotilla mayor.

-. Hay que llamar a la policía.- dijo el Uzumaki.

-. ¿Y para que la vamos a llamar? No tenemos ni medio sospechoso.- les dije. Todos asintieron. Él móvil de Sakura empezó a sonar.

-. Señora Haruno…-dijo Hinata quien contestó. -. Si señora…- contestaba todos le mirábamos expectantes. -. Si, señora esa es. Esta bien, estamos aquí en la recepción.- me sudaron las manos. -. No, aun nada.- apreté los labios, nervioso. -. Igual… los esperamos.- dicho esto colgó.

-. Los padres de Sakura ya llegaron a Tokio. Están camino aquí al hospital.-

Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno arribaron al hospital una hora después, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. A decir verdad me los imaginaba diferentes. Sobretodo porque pensé que el cabello rosado de Sakura era una herencia de su madre y resulta que es su padre quien lo tiene de ese color. Su mamá se ve bastante joven tanto que podría decirles que no alcanza ni a los 40 años, su padre en cambio es bastante mayor por no decir anciano. Parece de la misma edad de mi tío Danzou y eso que mi tío ya raya en los 60. Otra cosa que me ha llamado la atención es que su madre es muchísimo más alta que su padre quien es bastante bajito. Tanto que creo que me da al pecho. A decir verdad son bastante extraños, pero al ser lo padres de ella para mi son perfectos.

Al poco tiempo de ellos llegar, ha aparecido Itachi con no muy buena cara. Apreté los labios y juro que me volví a romper el labio. Tomo una bocana de aire antes de hablar.

-. Familiares de Haruno Sakura.- mi corazón latió fuertemente.

-. Sí…- dijo la pobre señora en un suspiro. -. Nosotros somos sus padres doctor.-

-. Señor y señora Haruno. Sakura esta fuera de peligro.- sentí como si mi alma volviese al cuerpo. -. Gracias a Dios logramos extraer los restos de hueso y evitamos que se incrustaran en alguno de sus pulmones. La fractura en su brazo no era de tanto cuidado y en unas 4 semanas podrá quitarse el yeso.- juro que estaba que besaba a Itachi de la emoción. -. Sin embargo, la herida de su cabeza si es de gravedad. Hemos tenido que inducirle un coma. Estará en cuidados intensivos hasta que despierte.- sentí como si algo dentro de mi muriese. La madre de Sakura rompió a llorar y el señor la abrazó.

-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?- preguntó el señor Haruno.

-. No puedo decirles a ciencia cierta. Lo que esperamos con esa maniobra es que ella se recupere de las intervenciones y de la caída en general. Esperamos que e semanas. Sin embargo, existe el riesgo de muerte cerebral.- No otra vez. No de nuevo. Sakura no podía morir de la misma manera que murió Shin. La señora seguía llorando y el señor con una fortaleza increíble le daba ánimos. -. Además, por el impacto Sakura perdió un ovario, la Dra. Mitarashi les explicara mejor lo ultimo que ha sido la medico tratante de ese problema.- la mujer del cabello oscuro y los ojos grises apareció.

-. Señores Haruno, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y la ginecóloga de su hija. Sakura sufrió un torzón ovárico derivado de la caída y por un quiste de gran tamaño unos 10 cm por 10 cm. Lamentablemente tuvimos que retirarle el ovario izquierdo mediante procedimiento laparoscópico.- eso me importa un pito. ¡No me importa si no podemos tener hijos! Adoptamos, no tenemos, alquilamos un vientre, lo que sea. Yo solo quiero que ella este bien. -. Sin embargo, la patología no era cancerígena y su función reproductiva es perfecta sin embargo tenemos que seguir el tratamiento.- dijo. ¿Cáncer? Gracias a Dios que no.

-. Por ahora su hija se encuentra en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Así que solo permitiremos las visitas a ustedes y no más de 10 minutos por la seguridad de la paciente.- me dijo mirándome a mi maldito imbécil de Itachi. -. Dentro de unos minutos podrán pasar a verla.- dicho esto se retiró.

Mientras los padres de Sakura entraban a verla, Itachi se me ha llamado aparte y me ha dicho que lo acompañe a tomar un café. He aceptado de mala gana simplemente porque me ha dicho que va a decirme algo importante. Maldito bastardo de mierda. Las que cosas que hace un hombre por la mujer que ama.

-. Sai…- me llamó después que trajo los cafés. -. Hay algo que sucedió que no podía decirlo delante de los padres de Sakura.- Dios mio. Ojala no fuese nada grave. -. Tu… ¿Tu sabes si Sakura consume drogas?-me preguntó y le mire horrorizado. ¿Este de que va? Como puede si quiera insinuar eso.

-. Por supuesto que no.- dije tajantemente. -. Como se te puede ocurrir. ¿Le vez pinta acaso de drogadicta?- ¡Es un imbécil! ¡Que le den a este puto! Mi Sakura drogadicta ¡Já! Que ella no debe ni saber como es un porro.

-. Claro que no. Por eso te lo estoy preguntando.- me miró seriamente. -. En sus exámenes pre-operatorios le ha salido un contenido alto de cocaína en sangre y de alcohol. ¿Estuvieron bebiendo anoche?- preguntó.

-. Anoche fue el cumpleaños de Naruto. Y vamos que bebimos un poco, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Aun que bueno yo solo la vi un rato anoche.- le explique. Era obvio que no iba a darle detalles.

-. Hablen entre ustedes y miren que saben. Que si Sakura tiene esas herida como de una pelea a lo mejor también la han drogado.- mi cabeza rememoro, al momento en el que el amor de mi vida se morreaba con el que se supone que es mi primo. ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Le ha metido drogas a mi Sakura!

Me bebí el café de un sorbo sin importarme el hecho de haberme quemado la lengua y deje a Itachi con la palabra en la boca. Sasuke Uchiha me iba a conocer. Camine a paso acelerado hasta la sala de espera donde todos parecían algo aletargados.

-. Naruto…- le dije visiblemente enojado. -. Acompáñame…-

-. ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó Datte bayo?- me preguntó. Ambas mujeres me miraron extrañadas.

-. Pasa que le vamos a romper los huevos al imbécil de Sasuke.-

-. ¿¡Que! ¿Ha sido Sasuke el que ha tirado a Sakura de las escaleras?- preguntó Tenten.

-. No se…- le dije. -. Pero si tiene la culpa de algo más y él me va decir que paso así tenga cagarlo a hostias.- el rubio se puso de pie.

Naruto me ha dicho que el conducía. A regañadientes le he entregado las llaves. No es que me mole un montón que el imbécil maneje mi auto, pero me temblaban tanto las manos que si hubiera conducido yo le hubiera estrellado el auto en el apartamento del bastardo de mi primo. Por supuesto subí hecho una fiera los siete pisos, donde me jodí los nudillos de la otra reventándole la puerta a golpes a ese imbécil. El soplapollas nos ha abierto sin nada de ropa, en el cuarto se veía la menuda fiestecita que tuvo. Lo más leve que encontré fueron botellas y condones.

-. ¡Teme! ¡Cálmate! ¡No mates al otro teme!- gritó Naruto después de asestarle un golpe en la cara de Ken de Sasuke y dejarlo en el piso.

-. ¡Levántate animal! ¡Párate de una maldita vez!- le pateé en el piso mientras se retorcía como el perro que es. -. Párate que esta mierda la vamos a arreglar de una buena vez…- le di oportunidad de pararse. Se fue a vestir.

-. Tienes que calmarte…- me dijo Naruto. -. Si, sigues así lo vas a matar antes de que te diga algo.-

-. ¿Y tu porque mierda entras así?- me soltó ya vestido de camisa y bermudas.

-. Tú sabes porque…- quería romperle la cara.

-. No me digas que andas buscando a Sakura… hace poco andaba por aquí… ya sabéis siguiente la fiesta- eso no lo soporté. Me le tiré encima. Naruto intento separarnos, al final que lo ha logrado.

-. Cálmense par de críos.- nos dijo. -. Sai pregúntale lo que le vas a preguntar.-

-. ¿Este puto que me tiene que preguntar? ¿Cómo me tire a su chica? O ¿lo alto que gemía cuando se la estaba metiendo?- lo voy a matar. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevió a…?

-. Acabas de cavar tu tumba maldito bastardo…- me le volví a ir encima. Naruto nos retuvo de nuevo.

-. ¿Bueno y a ti que mierda te pasa? ¡Es un puto coño!-me gritó. ¿Cómo se atreve este bastardo a hablar así de la mujer de mi vida?

-. ¡Que mierda le diste anoche! ¡Tu fuiste el que la lleno de coca hasta los ovarios!- le grite hecho una fiera.

-. ¿Yo? Ella solita me pidió un pase y yo simplemente se lo di. Yo no he obligado a nadie. Así que cálmate y relájate. Si tanta rabia te da que me meta con tus putas, pues te metes con una de las mías y deuda saldada.-

-. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos…- dijo el rubio.

Estrellé mi puño contra la nariz perfecta de Sasuke y oí el crujido de su tabique ahora desviado.

-. Por ahora nos podemos ir.- Mi cara debía ser la de una asesino serial-. Tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas mas tarde…- dicho eso abandonamos el apartamento.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	32. XXXII

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su __**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Al menos no me han matado. Jajajá me he demorado un poco en actualizar, no por falta de ganas ni de ideas, sino que estaba atrapada leyendo si señores 3 libros en 4 días. Me he leído la trilogía de Fifty Shades que para quienes no saben nació de un fanfic de Twilight. Ojala todos tuviésemos la suerte de publicar en grande nuestras historias. Bueno, una chica puede soñar. Para la que le interese, ese libro no tiene nada de vampiros pero si mucho BDSM. Se les quiere y muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

_Por cierto, si alguna (o) de ustedes sabe dibujar y se considera apto. Ando buscando quien diseñe la portada de este fanfic. Así que el que le interese hagamelo saber :) _

_¡Deséenme suerte en mi final de penal!_

_**Advertencias:**__ Sai P.O.V_

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXXII

My Confenssions Part II.

Nara suri

Conocí a Sakura por su primo en Nemuro en el verano de 2006. La vi en una cafetería cercana a la playa donde habíamos tocado ese día para el recital. Se encontraba con aquella rubia que conocería años después he intentaría coquetear conmigo llamada Ino Yamanaka tomando unas sodas y una señora bastante mayor observándolas detenidamente. Pese a verse algo aniñada y un poco rellenita lucia realmente hermosa, pero frené el invitarle ha salir cuando su primo Shino Aburame a soltado un "Ahí esta la matada de mi prima la ballena y su amiga que se cree la gran cosa" y nos dijo que ni intentásemos acercarnos. Shin había dicho que le parecía guapa pero que si iba a intentar algo, él iba con la rubia así que en una movida rápida él que siempre ha sido el más ligón de los tres se aventuró a pedirles el correo electrónico a las dos chicas sin que la abuela se diera cuenta. Kiba por supuesto se ha cagado de la risa, pero yo simplemente guarde el papel en mi bolsillo.

La agregué después de que Shin me hinchase las pelotas durante un mes con su insistencia, sin embargo no me acepto sino un par de meses después y jamás la vi conectada, así que después de un año simplemente pasé del asunto.

La primera vez que hablé con Sakura le dije mi verdadero nombre, pero obviamente no mencioné lo de la cafetería y que había sido Shin quien le había pedido sus correos electrónicos. Nuestra conversación no trascendió más del típico "hola" "hola" "¿Quién eres?" "Sai ¿Y tu?" "Sakura". Fue allí que supe su nombre pero nunca pasó nada más. Para ese tiempo yo tenia 15 años apunto de cumplir 16 e iba en el penúltimo año de instituto, salía con una mujer 8 años mayor que se llamaba Temari. Ella era una mujer hermosa, de un cuerpo brutal y era una diosa en la cama. Sin embargo, con ella todo era físico. Nunca hubo nada más. Además que era bastante quejica y pesada.

He de confesar que para ese tiempo yo era una porquería. Mis fines de semana consistían en desaparecer de la casa desde la mañana del viernes y llegar borracho el domingo en la noche. Bebía tanto alcohol en aquella época que era mas lo pasaba ebrio que sobrio. Solía fumar bastante también y solíamos ir a carreras clandestinas, de ahí por qué conduzco tan rápido. Probé las drogas un par de veces. Ya sabéis un porrito con los colegas con él que Kiba se hizo mierda, quizás una papeleta de coca donde termine bailando desnudo en la barra de un bar y una pastilla que me puso hiperactivo, nada serio ni nada que ninguno no haya hecho. Nunca me ha gustado mucho la idea de meterme algo y menos de inyectarme, no obstante a Shin si le llegó.

Pese a que económicamente él no necesitaba nada y su familia era bastante acomodada se le dio por vender esa porquería. Al principio no me importa y me parecía hasta divertida la aventura de ir hasta las zonas más deprimidas de Tokio a buscar esa mierda. Pero los problemas vinieron cuando el empezó a hacerse adicto. Se metía esa cosa día y noche, pasaba 22 de las 24 horas del día colocado. No dormía, mal comía y dejó de ser un tío alto y corpulento a un saco de huesos. Más de una vez tuve que dejar tirado todo para irlo a sacar de aquellas casuchas donde se mete la gente a compartir jeringa.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron ese fatídico 09 de mayo de 2008. Ese día Kiba y yo estábamos jugando videojuegos en la sala de este, era viernes y hacia un calor la mar de horrible. Ese día en la noche nos graduábamos del instituto. Desde que habían terminado las clases un par de semanas atrás no habíamos visto a Shin, supusimos que se había ido unos días a Hiroshima con su familia, dado que él era de allá. Esa noche antes de irnos a la ceremonia le llamamos pero su teléfono salía apagado, supusimos que lo encontraríamos allá. Pero aun después que nos entregaron los diplomas este no apareció. Nos telefoneó cuando íbamos rumbo a una juerga que habíamos armado, le dijo a Kiba que lo iban a matar y que necesitaba que fuésemos por él. Nos hizo ir hasta una vieja casa en la puta mierda donde le encontramos tirado como un perro, chutándose heroína y con el brazo vuelto mierda.

Le tiramos en la parte de atrás de mi auto. Y yo conducía buscando un hospital donde ir a llevarlo porque estaba sudando frio y hablando incoherencias. Kiba fumaba nervioso y a mi me temblaban las manos. En un cruce un camión nos chocó y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en un hospital con el brazo y la pierna derecha rotos donde yo había estado inconsciente por 72 horas. Kiba vino a verme con su cuello ortopédico y una raspadura en la frente, a él no le había pasado casi nada. Le pregunté por Shin y no me dio respuesta. Luego, me enteré después que había muerto. Le habían inducido un coma pero él no pudo resistirlo, murió un par de horas después de llegar al hospital de un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Le enterraron al día siguiente mientras yo estaba inconsciente.

La muerte de Shin me golpeó muy duro. Él había sido mi mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. Aquel amigo con el que compartes todo. Ya sabéis, vuestra primera consola, el primer trago, la primera novia, el primero porro, al que le cuentas cuando perdiste la virginidad, la primera chica que te hizo una mamada, en fin ya sabéis. Y ahora él estaba muerto y por mi culpa. La depresión que me ataco fue terrible. Perdí cerca de 10 kilos en menos de dos semanas. Cosa por la que mi tío me dijo que me fuera estudiar a Osaka donde él vivía desde que yo tenía 14 años a lo que me rehusé alegando que ya iba a entrar a la Tōdai. Tuve que mover cielo mar y tierra para que me dejaran pasarme de arte a la licenciatura en multimedia y animación digital porque mi brazo tardaría tiempo en reponerse y no podía ni siquiera escribir así. Sin embargo, mis calificaciones habían sido tan buenas durante mi estancia en el instituto que dejar por fuera a un estudiante como yo era algo que la Tōdai no iba a permitir, dado que a pesar de estudiar artes tuve el examen mas alto de ese año.

Como pasaba acostado mucho tiempo debido a mis lesiones del accidente solía usar mucho el ordenador. Allí volví a ver a aquella chica que había conocido hacia un par de años. Recordé su nombre enseguida y mire su perfil en Facebook que para aquella época se había popularizado bastante. La adolescencia le había entrado bien pues ella ahora tenía 14 años y de aquella muchachita rellenita que recordaba no quedaba nada, para entonces yo tenía 16 años, había entrado a la facultad y me había ido a vivir a Konoha pasando del lujoso departamento que tenia desde que mi tío se fue a vivir a Osaka. Ella no parecía recordar nuestra primera charla así que intente ser alguien diferente. En ese momento me sentía tan disconforme con mi vida que preferí apodarme "Lonely boy" dado que en foros solía aparecer así. Le dije que precisamente de un foro había conseguido su correo y desde allí las cosas empezaron a fluir. Una cosa llevo a la otra y esta mujer fue llenando mi pequeño mundo. Pasé de Temari con la que aun tonteaba de cuando en cuando y me olvide de la vida vacía y rápida que había llevado por más de 4 años. Para mi no hubo mas juerga, ni alcohol, ni sexo casual ella ya se había convertido en mi mundo.

Así pasaron los años, hasta que ella me dio la gran noticia. Se había presentado al examen de la Tōdai. Yo jamás le había dicho donde vivía, ni le había enseñado si quiera una fotografía, solamente le había dado mi móvil y habíamos hablado, pero me alegro tanto la noticia que no pude con la emoción. Ese día fui a visitar la tumba de Shin y le conté lo sucedido. Desde que el murió lo he hecho, es una forma de hacerle sentir que pese a que este muerto sigue estando presente para mi. Ese mismo día decidí seguir mi gran sueño, siempre quise ser artista. Así que decidí aplicar el examen para una segunda carrera.

El gran de día había llegado, en el que sabría si ella vendría a Tokio a estudiar. Me ilusionaba mucho la idea, a mi me habían aceptado en la facultad de artes para mi doble programa y esperaba oír que ella se vendría a Tokio a estudiar medicina. Sin embargo, cuando le he preguntado por nuestro chat me ha dicho que no ha quedado. Me puse iracundo y no sabia que hacer, ¡Vamos! Que fuera de todo los demás, Sakura era el mejor estudiante que conocía. Entre a mirar la lista y la he pillado enseguida, la muy tonta de los nervios no había visto su nombre. Me hice el chulo y le dije que revisase la página para que viese su credencial, ella creyó enseguida que había hecho yo algo. Yo simplemente le seguí la corriente. Esa noche se despidió la mar de rara. Al día siguiente me telefoneo y tomo la decisión de venirse. Intencionalmente le mande de otro correo el link de unos departamentos en Konoha. Hacia tiempo que estaban desocupados y la idea de vivir en el mismo sitio hacia que mi corazón latiese. Soy un jodido cursi de mierda.

Juro que mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi su cabellera rosada en la escalera del segundo piso hablando con Naruto, no pese que ella viniese tan pronto. Pero más lo hizo cuando Naruto gritó como un psicópata y mando a llamar al cabrón de Sasuke y a mí. Sabia que me delataría en el acto por mi forma de hablar, estaba realmente nervioso.

-. Lonely boy…- la oí decir despacio después de yo haber vociferado algo sobre la regla de Naruto. Me había dejado en evidencia.

-. No se con quien me confundes niña… soy Sai…- esta es la cosa mas jodidamente torpe e imbécil que había hecho en mi vida. Le había extendido la mano con una sonrisa estúpida. -. Vaya que eres fea- ¿Les mencioné que cuando me pongo la mar de nervioso digo lo opuesto a lo que pienso? Desde ahí creo que me gane su odio.

Muchas veces me puse en evidencia y muchas veces corrí el riesgo que me descubriesen. Sobretodo cuando fuimos a Ichiraku's y empecé a jugar con los mensajes. Fue arriesgado pero excitante, esa mujer me traía loco. Más cuando ya la había conocido en persona. Pero nada se compara cuando la bese por primera vez. Ella estaba inconsciente caída de la borrachera y descansaba en mis brazos de manera apacible. La había subido yo porque Naruto estaba medio borracho y Hinata le ayuda a subir. Por macabro que parezca la bese en el mismo descanso de la escalera donde encontramos su cuerpo después de esa caída. Puedo jurar que la oí susurrar algo sobre Lonely boy. No obstante, al día siguiente pude probar esos exquisitos labios pese a que fue un accidente y ella se resbalado en su propio vomito, no he aguantado las ganas de estrecharle contra mi. Su boca era sin duda el cielo ¡Joder! Que hasta me he calentado. No obstante, me ha bajado la calentura de un tortazo cuando ha reaccionado. Más me ha dejado en una pieza cuando yo buscando disculparme y con los ánimos de decirle que era Lonely boy, le he salido con uno de mis comentarios de esos que salen solo cuando ando nervioso y me ha plantado el beso mas excitante que me han dado en años. Y por el que después de 5 años he vuelto a la masturbación, Sakura me volvía loco. Definitivamente esa chica iba a ser mi jodida perdición.

Si hay algo que jamás pensé que ella me enviaría un mensaje de voz como aquel al día siguiente de ese beso. Es la cosa más rara, cursi y hermosa que me han hecho en la vida. Tanta fue mi emoción que aun lo tengo guardado en la memoria de mi teléfono. No obstante, puedo recitarlo de memoria de tantas veces que lo he escuchado.

-. ¡Hey Lonely Boy! Soy yo Sakura. Esto…pues solo quería saber si tú pues… estabas bien y eso. Por qué pues me has llamado en la tarde y yo había colgado. Siento eso. Este no sé si ¿Podrías devolverme la llamada? De verdad me gustaría oírte. Y no se… esto quizás conocerte. Porque tú… pues no sé cómo que me pareces algo _guay_ y lo máximo. Creo que me gustas…Y…- allí hace una pequeña pausa.- ¡Bye!-

Entonces se me ocurrió esa estupidez del juego. Pero ¿Que puedo hacer? Nunca he sido excepcionalmente guapo. De hecho de entre mis primos yo soy el más normal, sé que el bonito de la familia es Sasuke y que eso siempre será así. Por mas que mis tías dijesen que éramos parecidos. Nunca me he sentido con esos aires de Don Juan ni de chulo de barrio por lo que a los ojos de Sakura no se mi imagen que le pareciese. Por eso tuve miedo y me invente esa tontería. Después de darle la explicación mas friki que he dado en mi vida termine casi acosándola contra la pared, acoso que tuve que parar porque me la podía follar ahí mismo de lo excitado que estaba. Preferí entonces salir con una explicación tontísima y quedar como un loco. Explicación por la que ella se fue con el cabrón de Sasuke, y por lo que después le llamé enojado como Lonely boy y ella me ha colgado. Esa chica no se cansaba de sorprenderme.

Al día siguiente me mostro que no era una niñata y que podía jugar duro también. Pese a que yo había entrado haciéndole un disimulado reclamo, ella me ha dado tres vueltas. Ahí le planteo un absurdo trato, quería besarla pero no podía hacerlo de manera violenta como la otra noche. Le convencí de cooperar conmigo en un supuesto trato para conseguir mas puntos con su Lonely boy, me reía en mis adentros porque ella no necesitaba mas puntos. En mi cabeza y en mi pecho ya tenia claro que yo estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. Termine por mis nervios haciendo un comentario idiota. Le bese tranquilo, dulcemente rosando su naricita pequeña con la mía. No pude resistirme a esas piernas y me aventure a una caricia. Fui lo más delicado que pude, pero me estaba excitando tanto que podía perder la cordura en cualquier momento. Preferí dejarla en paz antes de confundirla más. Le dije una de las cosas mas cursis que he dicho y me largue totalmente empalmado.

Durante toda la mañana de ese día no pude quitarme la idea de hacerla mía. Abofeteándome mentalmente por no haber concretado algo mas en su departamento. Garabateaba su rostro en mis libretas de dibujo y decidí ir a la universidad a buscar un mentado papel que había pospuesto con la idea de que caminar me despejaría la mente de esas lascivas y poco decorosas ideas que tenia con mi pequeña Sakura. Cual fue mi sorpresa de verla ahí, comiendo tranquilamente. Entonces se me vino la idea de una cita a ciegas, ella acepto. Busque el mentado papel rápidamente y decidí coordinar todo, quería que todo fuese totalmente perfecto.

Kiba me había dicho que ese día iría a la universidad a sentar su matricula. Hacia un año y más que no le veía desde la ultima vez que vino a visitarme. Así que he quedado de devolverle unos CD's que me había prestado hace un par de años. Cual fue mi sorpresa de encontrármelo aquello que ocupaba mis pensamientos, aproveche entonces para decirle que era mejor quedar para cenar.

Como sabia que Sakura odiaba cualquier cosa que viniera del mar, deje de lado el Sushi de ese tipo. Me hacia mucha gracia el hecho que ella fuese de un lugar costero y no le gustase la comida de mar. He optado por sushi de ternera, vino y fondue. He pedido lo mejor de lo mejor, de algo tenia que valer toda la pasta que me heredaron mis padres y la que me da mi tío. No suelo gastar mucho dinero, antes lo hacia ropa, mujeres, alcohol y autos pero desde el accidente no había gastado casi nada. Sin embargo, esta era una noche especial y ella se merecía lo mejor. Lo único que me traumaba era como iba a simular ser dos personas siendo solo una y lo rápido que tendría que cambiarme de ropa.

Se veía jodida y dolorosamente hermosa esa noche. Tanto que no me he resistido besarle esas orejas tan monas que tiene y le vende los ojos. Le dije que esperase y simule una conversación bastante estúpida en la que me despedía a la par que me cambiaba de ropa. Tendría que meterme en la piel del chulo misterioso que le había pintado que era.

Después de un horrible intento de comer en la mesa, mi tontita favorita termino metiendo la mano en la salsa soya. Le dije que era mejor cenar en el sillón y como casi se cae la he tomado entre mis brazos. Cargarle fue malditamente genial. No he podido resistirme a tocar ese cabello de muñequita que tenia ese día lleno de rulos. Parecía una sirena, por lo irreal de ese color. Pero todo en ella era completamente natural. Le di la comida en la boca, como nunca lo había hecho con otra mujer. Estar cerca de ella me podía un poco cursi. Hemos jugado un juego tonto mientras se calentaba el fondue. Aproveche para preguntarle por sus sentimientos, y su respuesta me hizo tocar el cielo, me entere de cuantos hombres ha besado y me a dicho que dos. Por lo que alguien más había besado su boca posiblemente antes que yo. Sin embargo me entere que era virgen.

No tengo ninguna idea fetichista o machista sobre la virginidad de las mujeres. De hecho la mayoría de las mujeres con las que he estado han recorrido muchas camas antes de llegar a la mía. Pero la sola idea de ser el primer hombre en la vida de mi Sakura alimentaba mi ego. Porque yo quería ser el primero y el único. Tal parece que eso único no se cumplirá. Pero juro por mi vida que si seré el último. En fin, ya para esa entonces algo en mí se había prendido. Tenía ganas de besar esos esplendidos labios, por lo que cuando me preguntó si ella me gustaba le he soltado la verdad y acto seguido pedí su aprobación para un beso.

Fue magnifico. Pese a que yo estaba como una moto me contuve para no asustarle ni nada por el estilo. Nos detuvimos cuando quisimos y le ofrecí el fondue. Como no sabia que no le gustaban las fresas le he dado una y casi se vomita la pobre. Eso me dio la mar de risa, por lo que la próxima pregunte con que quería el fondue. Me dijo que malvavisco y se lo he dado con la boca. Me deje llevar un poco y ella también lo hizo, nos besamos de manera muy caliente. Tanto, que sentía los pantalones apretados. Quería besarla, tocarla, pervertirla y sobretodo hacerla mía. Me separe agitado para no hacer de nuevo nada desesperado. Quería que con ella pasara todo pero sabia que ese no era el momento. Sin embargo, el que comentario que me hizo después de beso me termino de dejar a punto. Tanto que le he puesto chocolate en los labios y se lo he devorado. Ella también se estaba excitando y yo ya estaba en ese punto de no retorno. Le devore el cuello lleno de chocolate. Pero he parado de nuevo, no era el momento de estar juntos. Quería que si ella iba a hacerlo conmigo, lo hiciésemos en un lugar especial. Sakura me ha devuelto el beso, ahora si estaba en mi límite. Le baje el zipper del vestido y mire su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Era hermosa, era perfecta y a mis ojos era una diosa. Su pecho, su cintura, su cadera hacían una simetría perfecta. Nunca había visto unos senos más apetecibles y una piel más cremosa que aquella. Sentía ganas de recorrerla entera y perderme en ella. ¡Joder! Que estaba completamente empalmado. Besé el nacimiento de su pecho y acaricié sus hermosas piernas. Toque el elástico de sus bragas y le toque con mis dedos, me sentí extasiado. Su cara era total y malditamente erótica. Decidí aventurarme a algo mas, mi pequeña merecía algo de placer.

Estaba malditamente húmeda y yo tuve que aflojar un poco mis vaqueros, soltándome la bragueta. Le toque un poco e intente frotar su sexo buscando hacerle una caricia delicada a mi pequeña que la llevase al nirvana. Estaba tan viscoso y resbaloso que mis dedos no podían enfocarse bien. Sin embargo, ella parecía disfrutarlo tanto. Le toquetee rápidamente el clítoris buscando darle placer. No tomo mucho tiempo, ella se corrió bastante rápido. Quien diría que mi pequeña seria tan receptiva. Con su orgasmo me sobrevino la culpa. No debí haberme dejado llevar. No debía haberle proporcionado tal placer sin que ella supiese la verdad sobre mi persona. Me sentí un vil aprovechado. Por eso le dije esa estupidez y hui como un cobarde.

No la vi sino hasta el día siguiente. Me había dado miles bofetadas mentales. Fui un bruto, un inconsciente y un imbécil. ¡Como me odio joder! Aproveche para buscarle porque se había dejado el móvil en mi casa. Después de casi secuestrarla y hacerle subir los colores le he devuelto el móvil y de nuevo el cabrón que llevo dentro y sale cuando me pongo nervioso, afloró.

Ese día en la noche, Itachi apareció en mi casa. Le había visto la noche anterior cuando salí y este me había quedado mirando. Me dijo que tenía par cosas que aclarar conmigo y con el cabrón de mi primo Sasuke. Le he mirado de mala gana y suspire. Íbamos a hablar en el jardín, así que le he dicho que me espere y cuando he llegado a dicho lugar he visto a mi Sakura desplomarse en el suelo desmayada. Fue Itachi quien la ha subido y le hemos ayudado. La recostamos en su cama y la hemos dejado dormir, nos hemos puesto a hablar en la puerta. Aun francamente, yo no quería hablar de nada. Me la sudan este par.

Me las arregle para entrar a ver mi Sakura. Había pasado el filtro de Hinata quien con darle solo una pequeña mirada capto mi mensaje. Me aventure a su pintoresca y recién mudada habitación donde aun estaban sus maletas sin deshacer. Dormía plácidamente con esa carita de muñequita. Le acaricie suavemente como si fuera de crista y le di un beso cariñoso en su mejilla. Ella me había sacado del agujero que había sido mi vida durante 17 años, el solo verla canalizada me partía el corazón en mil pedazos. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de besarle y así lo hice. Hasta que sentí sus labios frunciéndose bajo los mio y me he apartado antes que me mandara un tortazo de esos que solo ella me sabe dar. Entable con ella una conversación idiota, donde por supuesto he salido de nuevo con mis acertados comentarios. Hasta que mi pequeña tosió de manera divertida, parecía un perrito. Intentó decirme que se ahogaba y me quede petrificado porque pensaba que era una broma. Busque rápidamente a Itachi mi corazón latió descontrolado.

En una movida rápida de primero auxilios Itachi logró que ella respirase. Terminando una gran flema estrellándose en mi cara. Fui a limpiarme soltando un par de improperios, pude oír la voz de Itachi diciendo que se iban al hospital. Cuando salí vi a mi pequeña sobre el sillón de su sala con los ojos cerrados como conteniendo la respiración.

-. Eres un perra muy fea…-mi subconsciente traicionero saca lo peor de mi cada que estoy frente a ella.

-. No estoy de humor…-recuerdo que me soltó.

En un acto de estupidez. Le busque la boca de manera cariñosa, primero roce su nariz. Luego enrede su boquita deliciosa con la mía. Cuanto diera por poder quedarme la vida así. Pero como siempre me bajo a la realidad de un tortazo. Vale, que eso como que no lo entendí. La vi agarrarse la cabeza y así arrodillado como estaba intente calmarle. Ella solo huyó al baño donde vomitó un par de veces. Recordé mis estúpidas borracheras adolescente y me vi a mi mismo vomitando. Cuando ella termino la vi aturdida. Tome sus mejillas y le preguntaba si estaba bien.

-. Me siento mareada…- se le veía desorientada.

-. Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien…- le calmaba. No me importaba si ella me tomaría como un loco después. Ella estaba como atontada. -. Tranquila preciosa…- ya me estaba quemando en el infierno con esto. Le abrace buscando darle calor.

-. Yo soy Lonely boy…- se lo confesé una vez. Ella ya había perdido la conciencia y la tenia entre mis brazos. Me encontré a Itachi en la sala quien regreso ante la demora y la tomó en sus brazos.

-. Cuídala…- pedí. Él solo asintió.

Sinceramente no aguanto a Itachi. Nunca le he aguantado, creo que entre él y su hermano prefería al cabrón de Sasuke. Es simplemente un pesado. Mi tío Danzou me lo dijo, el había tenido que ver con esa desafortunada explosión. Él no es bueno, Sasuke dice que él quiere quedarse con la pasta que le han heredado mis tíos. A mi solo me exaspera el que ponga sus manos sobre mi pequeña. No me gusta la forma en la que es con Sakura. No me gusta la forma en la que la mira.

-. Te quedan 5 minutos.- la voz del cabrón me saca de mis pensamientos.

-. Ya se…- le digo de forma seca. Pese a que él me ha permitido la entrada la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

-. Ella va a despertar Saisuke.- odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo. Mi tía Mikoto y mamá solían decir que me parecía a Sasuke hasta en el nombre. -. Es un chica fuerte…- continua diciendo robándome mis preciados momentos con ella.

-. Me gustaría estar solo…- le advierto. El parece entenderlo.

-. Dentro de poco vendrá una enfermera a bañarle así que debes salir.- le pongo los ojos en blanco.

-. Está bien.- digo.

-. Debes descansar- me advierte.

-. Estoy lo suficientemente descansado.- respondo.

-. Duermes dos o tres horas, y pasas todo el día esperando a que te deje entrar. Tus vacaciones se acabaron pronto.- me susurra. Las vacaciones de dos semanas están por terminar mi pequeña lleva casi 3 semanas en este estado.

-. Ya lo se.- le digo.

-. Solo has dejado de venir un día que te fuiste a Osaka a ver a Danzou.- me dice severo. -. Tienes que descansar Saisuke, colapsaras en cualquier momento.- de verdad ya me estaba tocando los cojones.

-. Creo que es mi puto problema…- digo bajo.

-. A tu madre no le…- le interrumpo.

-. Mira Itachi, que seas mi primo es una desgracia que no elegí. Sinceramente te encuentro exasperante y no soporto tu espíritu paternal. Para padres, el mio se murió hace como 10 años y mi tío ha intentado serlo, así que francamente paso de tener uno mas.- suelto la mano fría de mi Sakura quien duerme inconsciente. -. Aprecio mucho el que me dejes verla, pero de verdad tu parloteo me revienta los cojones.- este tío me pone fuera de mí.

-. La falta de sueño te esta afectando…-vuelvo a interrumpirle.

-. Afectando y una mierda, dilo de una vez y claro.- el me mira sin entender. -. ¡Suéltalo joder! Conmigo no te las tienes que tirar de buen medico y buen tipo.- le miro serio el parece divertido.

-. Creo que te estas confundiendo.-

-. Claro que no me estoy confundiendo. Pon las puñeteras cartas sobre la mesa, a ti también te gusta Sakura.- se lo suelto porque ya lo tenia atorado en la garganta. Su cara no se descompone ni por un segundo.

-. ¿En que te basas para decir eso? ¿Crees que si así fuera ya no te habría dejado verla?-

-. Sabes que puede despertar en cualquier momento, te ganarías un par de puntos cuando ella sepa la puerca verdad.- lo había decidido le confesaría que yo era Lonely boy apenas ella despertase. -. Se hombre y al menos admítelo.-

-. Estas armando un escandalo y te van a sacar como sigas así.- no contestaba a mis acusaciones.

-. ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Admite tus mierdas! ¡La q uieres para ti!- le grité.

-. Creo que te estas equivocando yo…-

-. ¡Por Dios! ¿Me crees imbécil acaso? Admítelo ya- le desafío. Él solo pone los ojos en blanco.

-. ¿Estas bebido? ¿Te metiste algo?- me pregunta.

-. ¿Por quien coño me tomas? Yo no soy el idiota de tu hermano, estoy completamente sobrio y no uso drogas.- le espeto. -. Dilo de una vez… ella tiene derecho a saber.-

-. Sakura no puede oírnos ¡Por Dios! Ella esta en coma y esto es un recinto donde se necesita tranquilidad así que te pido te largues.- me dijo.

-. Lo vez… ten cojones…- digo pero yo no predico.

-. Mira quien habla de tener cojones…- me dice. ¡Mierda!

-. En que idioma he de hacerte saber que le diré la verdad.- digo sosteniendo la manita de muñeca de mi pequeña. -. Apenas despierte sabrá la verdad… le miro directamente al idiota. -. Ella sabrá que yo soy Lonely boy…- Itachi me mira desconcertado y se acerca rápidamente a la camilla.

Siento el tironcito de su manita de muñeca y me hielo en un instante.

-. ¿Qué cojones acabas de decir?- pregunta mi pequeña de cabellos rosaseos despertado de tu sueño.

Joder, soy hombre muerto.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	33. XXXIII

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su__**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__Bueno que ya sé que varias de ustedes están pesando en colgarme de las tetas y es casi seguro que merezco cada una de esas cosas. Solo me queda decir la verdad. Estaba bloqueada. Y es que tengo la cabeza hecha un lio, y para acabar de joderme tengo un puta bronquitis que me esta matando. Además que he empezando un nuevo proyecto, un pequeño blog sobre cosas de chicas. Espero que no les resulte pesado el capítulo, volver al Sakura P.O.V no me ha quedado fácil. Se les quiere y muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

_Por cierto, si alguna (o) de ustedes sabe dibujar y se considera apto. Ando buscando quien diseñe la portada de este fanfic. Así que el que le interese hagamelo saber :)_

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXXIII

Somebody I used to know.

Nara suri

La cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía como con una montaña rusa girando a gran velocidad entre mis sienes. Oía sus voces tan altas como si estuviesen hablando por un megáfono. Eran Sai e Itachi sempai, me sentí mareada al instante. Gritaban, gritaban muy alto. Sobre todo Sai, era bastante desesperante. Sentí mi mano presionada contra la de alguien. No podía moverme, pero poco a poco sentí como cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo se despertaba de manera lenta y tortuosa. Tenia ganas de vomitar y una borrachera extraña. Sin embargo, mis sentidos se alistaron al instante.

-. En que idioma he de hacerte saber que le diré la verdad.- Era la mano de Sai la que sostenía la mía. Sentí su voz bastante próxima. Se le oía la mar de enojado. -. Ella sabrá que yo soy Lonely boy…- algo en mi se rompió en mil pedazos. Tire de mano hacia abajo liberándome de sus agarre. Y los ojos se me agolparon de lágrimas. ¡Tenia que despertar! ¡Esto debía ser una pesadilla!

-. ¿Qué cojones acabas de decir?- fue lo único coherente que pude decirle. De verdad necesitaba que alguien me pellizcase ¿En que estúpido mundo bizarro Lonely boy y Sai serian la misma persona?

-. Sakura yo…- le veía doble y hasta triple buscando las palabras. Sentí las manos de Itachi sempai en mis mejillas. Estaba realmente aturdida.

-. Calma pequeña…no te alteres…- me decía el mayor de los Uchiha. -. Saisuke es mejor que te retires.- le dijo al imbécil que estaba medio en shock.

-. Sakura…yo…-

-. ¿Es verdad esa mierda? ¿Tu eres Lonely boy?- le pregunté alterada y jadeante.

-. Sakura cálmate…- me decía Itachi sempai. -. Por favor Saisuke vete.- le decía al castaño. Cerré los ojos mareada y cuando los abrí él ya había cerrado de un portazo. …cálmate pequeña.- respire aturdida. ¿Dónde mierda estoy?

Veo las paredes cubiertas de un blanco impoluto que solo me da ganas de vomitar. El_ beep_ de los monitores resuena en mi cabeza, veo la intravenosa y un pequeño clip en mi dedo conectados a mí. ¿Qué demonios me había sucedido? No podía recordar nada coherente, sentía mi cabeza como si fuese una gran rompecabezas de cosas incoherentes. Recordaba haber ido a Nashiro's y haberme puesto hasta atrás de la tranca. Recuerdo el apartamento de Sasuke y recuerdo que lo estábamos haciendo. Yo sobre él, le estaba montando y él me estocaba de forma salvaje. Recuerdo haberme despertado y salido furtivamente de su departamento. Recuerdo el ir a lavar la ropa y recuerdo haberme encontrado a Karin en la puerta. Me cuestionó sobre Sasuke. Recuerdo sus manos en mi cabello y recuerdo la sensación de caer. El recuerdo de aquel golpe seco contra las escaleras me hizo estremecer al instante.

-. Estas en el hospital…- me advierte. -. Rodaste por las escaleras. Te hicimos una cirugía en el cráneo y te rompiste un brazo y tres costillas. Acabas de salir de un coma.- ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así? -. Has estado en coma por casi 3 semanas.- me suelta de golpe. Parece que me leyera la mente.

-. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó. ¿Sabrán mis padres lo que paso?

-. Son alrededor las 3 am.- me dice gentilmente. El moreno mira al reloj -. 3:34 am para ser más exactos. Le diré a la enfermera que telefonee a tus padres que ya despertaste. Les alegrara saber que este bien.- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

¿Hospital? ¿Coma? ¡¿Tres semanas?! Que habría pasado con la escuela, en Konoha y mis padres. ¿Llevarían todo este tiempo aquí? ¿Sabrán lo que pasó? El corazón me latió desbocado y las nauseas me atacaron sin piedad. Tenía también mucha sed y me dolía la garganta. Itachi san irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación acompañado de otro medico un poco mayor.

-. Buenos días pequeña Sakura…-me saludo aquel hombre. -. Mi nombre es Azuma Sarutobi. Soy tu neurólogo.- me anunció. -. Te practicamos una craneotomía de emergencia para una lesión que recibiste como consecuencia de ese golpe que sufriste. Te practicare unas pruebas.- acto seguido sacó una lamparita y me hizo seguir la luz con sus ojos. Me hizo diversas pruebas más y me dijo que estaría bien. Después claro de cuestionarme por cosas como mi nombre, mis padres, mis amigos, etc. Se fue.

-. Necesito que te quites la bata.- me dijo Itachi sempai. -. ¿Me permites?- me preguntó mientras yo estaba sentada en la cama. Asentí y él me sacó la bata dejándome el cuerpo desnudo a sus ojos. Yo no llevaba ni siquiera ropa interior. -. Respira…- el frio estetoscopio cerca de mi pecho izquierdo me estremeció y tiño mis mejillas de rojo. -. Respira…- ahora estaba en mi espalda y yo mire mi pecho denudo. Una venda surcaba mis costillas y vi dos parches en cada uno de los costados de mi pelvis. Vi otros dos uno en mi estomago y justo arribita de mi sexo. Mi brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado. -. No encuentro nada malo. Ven te ayudare a cubrirte.- dicho esto me ayudo a pasar la bata por mi brazo enyesado. -. ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó.

-. No.- le digo. -. Tengo ganas de vomitar y tengo muchísima sed.- él sonrió.

-. Iré a buscarte un poco de agua.- volvió después al poco rato mientras yo trataba de descifrar el porqué de los parches. El cuello ortopédico me molestaba un poco y sentía urticaria en el brazo.

-. ¿Recuerdas que te paso?- me preguntó Itachi sempai quien entró a un poco rato. Me ayudo a beber el agua lentamente.

-. No…- miento. Si mis padres están acá no seria seguro que supieran que una psicópata en potencia me tiro de las escaleras por una polla.

-. Esperaba que recordases algo.- me dijo decepcionado.

-. ¿Por qué Sai estaba aquí?- preguntó. El estomago se me revuelve, debe estar mintiendo él no puede ser Lonely boy.

-. Yo he sido quien lo ha dejado entrar.- me dijo. -. Pero no creo que sea bueno que le veas más, todavía tienes que recuperarte.- me dice.

-. ¿Crees que me den de alta pronto?- Le pregunto.

-. Aspiro que en un par de días.- él me hace una pequeña sonrisa. -. Te golpeaste bastante fuerte, es un milagro que hayas despertado. Es más, es un milagro que estés viva.- me mira divertido pese a estar diciendo algo bastante grave. Me mordí el labio. -. Tus padres han de haber llegado.- su localizador había sonado.

-. ¡Sakura! ¡Hija!- mi madre se arrojó a mis brazos gritando y llorando. -. Gracias al cielo despertaste mi amor…- me abrazaba lastimándome un poco. Me queje y ella me soltó.

-. Nos diste un buen susto pequeña.- me dijo mi padre sin tocarme. Me pregunté porque me miraba como si estuviese casi muerta.

-. Ni yo misma puedo creer que haya estado en coma.- hacia tiempo que no veía a mis padres. Unos tres meses.

-. Pero tranquila mi amor… te llevaremos a casa donde no dejáramos que nada te pase.-

-. ¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida.

-. Si, esta visto que esta ciudad es muy peligrosa.- una mueca se formó en mi cara. -. Con tu padre hemos decidido que lo mejor es que te vengas a Nemuro.-

-. Discúlpame mamá pero yo no me voy para ninguna parte.-

-. ¿Cómo que no? Nos vamos a Nemuro a tu casa hermosa. Con tus peluchitos, tus amigos del instituto, es mas ya hasta te hemos conseguido la transferencia para la misma universidad que Ino.- me abofeteaba mentalmente. Esto no me podía estar pasando.

-. No…- dije.

-. ¿Cómo que no? Sakura esta visto que no puedes cuidarte a ti misma. Tokio no es una ciudad para ti.- me dijo mi padre. Lo mire enojada.

-. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.-

-. ¿Qué? hija te vas a venir con nosotros. Estas mal…-

-. No mamá ¡La que esta mal eres tu!- le grité. -. Yo tengo mi casa y queda en Konoha. Donde vivo y donde voy a mi universidad con un cupo que yo me gane.-

-. Eres menor de edad. Casi te mueres.- me dijo mi padre.

-. ¿Y que? Lo que me pasó me pudo a ver pasado en cualquier lado, me caí porque me tropecé. Así de simple. Entiendan que ya empecé una vida lejos de ustedes y quiero hacerlo.- dije.

-. Tienes 16 años. Aun eres una niña.- dijo mi madre. -. Legalmente podemos obligarte a irte.-

-. Mamá yo no soy una niña. La madures no se mide en años, así tuviera 8 puedo cuidarme. Les he demostrado que puedo administrarme sola, cuidarme, comer bien, sacar buenas notas y seguir siendo yo sin ustedes. Me duele mucho que hables de vías legales.- le digo. -. Yo podría emanciparme de ustedes y así no podría obligarme.- Itachi sempai abandono la sala, a lo mejor no quería pasar por cotilla. -. Yo los amo, son los mejores padres que alguien ha podido tener. Me criaron de la mejor forma y de verdad quiero quedarme en Tokio.-

-. Hija…- ver a mi madre llorando me partía el corazón.

-. Bien.- dijo mi padre. -. Quédate aquí entonces…- salió refunfuñando de la habitación dejándome a solas con mi madre.

-. ¡Oh Sakura!- lloriqueaba.

-. Ni lo intentes…no me vas a convencer.- le dije inflexiblemente. -. Ya yo tome una decisión mamá quiero que la respetes.-

-. ¡Es que no te entiendo hija!- gritaba entre llanto.

-. Existe un momento en la vida mami, en el que los padres deben aprender que los hijos ya crecemos.- le acaricie la cabeza con mi única mano buena. -. Míralo desde esta perspectiva, me educaste bien. Soy prácticamente un adulto ya. Tú a mi edad estabas embarazada de mí y ya te habías casado con papá. Tú tuviste tu oportunidad de escoger la vida que quisiste. Yo no te estoy pidiendo y ni diciéndote que me voy por ahí con un tío 30 años mayor que yo a vivir. Yo simplemente estoy viviendo en otra ciudad siguiendo un sueño que es educarme y salir adelante.- ella me beso la frente y sentí sus lagrimas.

-. Oh hija… cuando seas madre vas a entenderme.- me beso las mejillas.

-. Esperemos que no sea pronto.- mi sentido del humor salió a relucir y ella se río.

-. Ya tu padre dio su permiso, así que supongo que te quedaras aquí.- su sonrisa era amarga y la vi bastante mayor pese a que mi madre solo me dobla la edad.

-. Te quiero mamá.- una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla.

-. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que hayas conocido tanta gente maravillosa que te quiere y te protege. Tus amigos valen oro hijita atesóralos.- me dijo. -. ¿Te importaría si me quedo un par de días mas contigo después que tu padre se vaya? Me gustaría cuidarte un poco.-

-. Mamá.- le dije seriamente. -. ¿Quién es la madre tu o yo? No tienes que pedirme permiso para quedarte conmigo. Eres mi mamá puedes estar conmigo el tiempo que quieras.-

-. Solo decía… como ya eres un adulto. Quizás tú…ya no te intereses por tu madre.-

-. Eres una tonta…- le dije.

-. Respétame… aun soy tu mamá.-

-. Es la verdad…- no me riñó. Itachi sempai entró al cuarto en ese momento.

-. Disculpe señora Haruno…- tan educado como siempre. -. Pero Sakura debe descansar. Acaba de despertar de ese coma y necesita mantener algo de reposo. Mañana temprano la trasladaran a una habitación donde podrá recibir visitas. Así que…es mejor que se retire para que usted también descanse.- mi mamá lo miraba deslumbrada como si estuviera viendo un súper modelo.

-. De acuerdo Dr. Uchiha- dijo y le dio una mirada que me dio vergüenza ajena. -. Dulce sueños mi amor, vendremos mañana temprano. Ya se le pasara el enojo a tu padre.- me besó la frente y se retiro.

-. Disculpa a mi madre…-dije apenada.

-. Descuida… no es la primera. Suelo tener ese efecto en las madres de mis pacientes- me dio una sonrisa. -. ¿Tienes hambre?-

-. No…-le digo.

-. Bueno…te aplicare algo para dormir. Necesitas reposo. Te practicamos tres cirugías simultaneas.- ¿Tres?

-. ¿Tres?-pregunté.

-. Recibiste una en tu costado para extraer los restos de costilla de la que se te rompió, la craneotomía y un procedimiento laparoscópico en los ovarios.-

-. ¿Ovarios?- el peso del mundo cayó sobre mí. -. ¿Me quitaron los ovarios?- las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. De ser así nunca podría tener hijos.

-. No.- me dijo. -. Te extrajeron un ovario porque un quiste se te creció y te dobló el ovario. Pero el otro esta perfecto. Así que no tendrás problemas para concebir con ese. Tranquila.- me acarició la mejilla. -. Te pondré la medicina para dormir pequeña.- me anunció.

-. Ujum.- dije aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-. Tranquila…no paso nada. Eres una mujer muy fuerte.- me dijo. Cerré los ojos al instante y caí en un sueño profundo.

Desperté con la cabeza algo revuelta. Ya no me dolía pero aun me sentía somnolienta, me encontré con los grandes ojos azules de Naruto quienes me veían directamente y gritaba emocionado.

-. ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Mira Sakura chan despertó!- gritó emocionado.

-. Naruto no hagas tanto ruido Sakura esta recién levantada.- le dijo ella de manera cariñosa.

Divise en la puerta a mi madre quien venia con un par de cafés. Detrás venia Tenten con otros cafés mas, el día estaba gris estaba lloviendo.

-. Muchas gracias hija.- le dijo mi madre a la castaña.

-. De nada señora Haruno.- dijo ella.

-. Dime Mebuki hija.- ¿Desde cuando Tenten se vestía tan… recatada? -. Mi vida ¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó. Seguía con el cuello ortopédico.

-. Supongo que bien.- le digo. El café olía delicioso. Me pregunto si me dejarían beber un poco.

Mi madre repartió los cafés a todos los presentes en la sala. Se encontraban Naruto, Lee san, Tenten y Hinata. A Sai no se le veía por ningún lado. Quería verle. Necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar toda esa mierda de anoche. Necesitaba respuestas. Él debía aclarármelo todo, Saisuke no podía ser Lonely boy.

-. ¿Te gustan las flores Sakura san?- me preguntó Lee san. Mire el ramo de rosas rojas que reposaban en el nochero.

-. Si, son hermosas muchas gracias Lee san no te hubieras molestado- le dije. Él se sonrojo y mi madre se murió de risa.

-. ¿Por qué no me habías contado que tenias novio?- palidecí. Dios que a Tenten o a Hinata no se le haya soltado la lengua con lo de…sentí ganas de vomitar.

-. ¿Que novio…?- me hice la idiota.

-. Pues Lee san que es una monería.- exhale tranquila. Ella no lo sabía y no lo sabría jamás.

-. Señora Haruno yo…- estaba nervioso.

-. Mebuki, solo Mebuki hijo.- le dijo. La mire con vergüenza.

El día pasó rápido. Según me contó mi madre mi papá seguía enojado y se había quedado en el hotel. Como sabía que era un viejo cascarrabias le reste importancia. Pasamos la tarde todos. Mi madre quiso quedarse conmigo, pero me negué le dije que era mejor que se fuera al hotel con papá para que lo convenciese que no se enojara conmigo porque quererme quedar en Tokio. La verdad es que quería quedarme a solas con Hinata y que ella me pusiera al corriente había pasado. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza de tantas dudas.

-. Y bien...- le dije. -. ¿Cómo es eso que Naruto y tu se llevan bien nuevamente?-

-. Esto…somos novios la verdad.- me confesó.

-. ¿¡Qué!? ¡Porque coño me inducen un coma cuando esto pasa! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Se besaron? ¿Lo hicieron?- le pregunté. Era una suprema buena noticia.

-. Cálmate. No fue nada del otro mundo. – jugueteaba con sus deditos. -. Ese día estaba tan borracha como una cuba. Recuerdo que estaba vomitando hasta la bilis mientras él me sostenía el cabello. Fue a la barra me consiguió soda para el estomago y me contó que se había aclarado. Me dijo que era mejor hablar en un lugar mas tranquilo. Nos fuimos de Nashiro's y pues llegamos a Konoha. Hablamos en el jardín, pusimos todo en orden y lo estamos intentando.- suspire. Que bonita historia de amor. -. ¿Tú recuerdas que te paso? –

-. Más o menos, no estoy tan clara al respecto.- le dije. -. Me di con las escaleras. Las imágenes son confusas- le explico.

-. Cuando te golpeaste nos asustaste un montón. Te vi ahí ensangrentada no sabia que hacer. Entonces llegó Sai kun, él fue quien te trajo aquí. Estaba muy nervioso. Itachi san le entregó tu móvil a Naruto.- aun procesaba eso. -. Así fue que contactamos a tus padres. Nos dijeron que había posibilidad que murieras. Sai kun estaba destrozado.-

-. Necesito hablar con Sai.- le comunique.

-. Me dijo algo antes de salir de Konoha. Se fue a Osaka según creo. Se le veía cabreado.-

-. Sai estaba conmigo cuando desperté.- le comente.

-. ¿Pero como? ¿Itachi san me dijo que despertaste del coma a eso de las 3 am casi 4?-

-. No sé que coño hacia ahí pero allí estaba. Además que me dijo algo que francamente necesito confirmar o voy a terminar por estallarme las costuras de la cabeza.- dije en mal chiste. -. ¿Tu tienes mi teléfono?- pregunté.

-. Sí.- me dijo. A Dios gracias no se le dio por dárselo a mi madre. -. Pero esta en Konoha… ¿Para que lo necesitas exactamente?-

-. Necesito hacer una llamada.-

-. Puedo prestarte el mio…- me sugirió.

-. Esto…- ella pareció entender el mensaje y se retiró.

-. Iré por algo de comer, volveré en un rato.- dicho esto abandonó el cuarto.

Rebusque en el directorio de Hinata el teléfono de Sai. Necesitaba hablar desesperadamente con él. Necesitaba que me dijera la verdad. Él no podía ser Lonely boy, era físicamente imposible. Eran personas diferentes. ¡Por Dios me había acostado con los dos! Puedo diferenciar uno de otro. Lamentablemente ella no tenía registrado el número de Sai. Con miedo teclee entonces el numero que me sabia de memoria que se supone era el de mi ahora ex novio. Dio un par de timbrazos y luego oí su voz.

-. ¿Me puedes decir con quien hablo?- le pregunté.

-. Sakura…- dijo pausado. -. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te tienes?- me preguntó. -. Yo la verdad…-

-. Te hice una puñetera pregunta.- me estaba cabreando.

-. Hablas….conmigo.- me dijo.

-. Pues no estoy tan idiota para saber que hablo contigo. Deja de darle vueltas y dime de una puñetera vez quien demonios eres.- le grite. -. No me digas que te llamas Shin porque esa mierda te la creerá tu madre cabrón, a ese tío se lo pasaron a mejor vida hace un par de años.- escupía lo que me salía.

-. Soy yo Sakura, hablas con Sai.- confesó. Sentí mi mundo quebrarse en pedazos. -. Todo este tiempo he sido yo. Lo que escuchaste en el hospital es verdad. Pero por favor no me hagas a hablar por aquí.- sentí su voz quebrada tan quebrado como mi corazón y mi alma. -. Tenemos que hablar pero en persona. Itachi me prohibió volver al hospital, hasta me vetó la entrada. Necesito explicártelo todo por favor.- no sabia si seguir escuchando esto. Sentí unas ganas inmensas de morirme. -. Quiero verte, estoy en Osaka. Pero si me dices que quieres hablar conmigo me voy a Tokio enseguida. Sé que esto es difícil de asumir pero no es mentira. Soy yo, Lonely boy es mi verdadero yo. Te enamoraste de mi.- estaba ansioso. -. Te amo. Dime que vas a hablar conmigo por favor.- rompí a llorar en ese momento y le colgué.

¡Todo era una mentira! ¿En que mundo loco y bizarro he caído? ¿Cuándo pase de vivir en un tranquilo pueblo costero con mis padres y escasos amigos a verme envuelta en una aventura sexual con un loco bipolar con personalidad múltiple? ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Es un asco! ¡Me doy puto asco! Necesito huir, necesito olvidarme de todo esto. ¡Del cabrón de Lonely boy! ¡De ese cabrón de Saisuke!

Recordé entonces a mis padres mientras lloriqueaba. Recordé la propuesta de volver a Nemuro y alejarme de toda esta mierda. ¿A quien coño quería engañar? Yo era una niña, no era ningún adulto. Había perdido el control de todo… ¡Que me había enredado con un tío que había conocido en la internet y termino siendo el mismo con el que me acostaba! Esta aventura había ido muy lejos. Las gruesas lágrimas se escurrían por mi rostro, el teléfono de Hinata comenzó a sonar.

-. ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? ¿Qué no te basta?- le pregunté hecha una magdalena. -. ¿No te ha valido lo suficiente? ¿Quieres lastimarme mas?- le grite.

-. No…- me dijo ahogando un sollozo. -. Sakura entiende que yo…yo…- dudaba. -. ¡Yo te amo joder! Me enamore de ti pero tenia miedo…-

-. ¿Y por eso tenias que mentirme? ¿Debías engañarme tan horriblemente? ¿Porque…? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas putas molestias?-

-. ¡Porque te amo! ¡Joder!- me dijo. -. Quiero que hablemos, frente a frente sin mentiras. Te lo diré todo por favor. Permíteme eso, por favor.- me rogaba.

-. ¿Verme?- esboce una carcajada amarga. -. No vas a volver a verme en tu puerca vida, Saisuke.- le anuncié. -. Me largo de Tokio-

-. ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes dejar tus sueños por mí! ¡Tokio y la Tōdai son tu sueño Sakura! Por favor… -

-. Es tu puta culpa ¡Acabas de arruinar mi vida! ¡Tu me dañaste la vida! Nunca debí dejar que pasases a ser más que el tío del ordenador. Toda estaba bien hasta allí.- le dije. -. Me desgraciaste la vida.- le dije con todo el rencor que una persona podría destilar por otra.

-. Yo…lo siento.- me dijo. -. No lo hagas, por favor. Tokio es tu sueño nada me dolería mas que verte perder tus sueños. Pero…si alejarte de mí te hará feliz a ti, me hará feliz a mí también. Está bien si no quieres verme más. Pero por favor permíteme contártelo todo.- me dijo.

-. No quiero.- le dije ahogada en llanto.

-. Por favor…- me dijo.

-. Ya ha sido suficiente.- colgué la llamada para largarme a llorar un rio.

La llamada de Sai me dio otra perspectiva. Yo no podía huir. No podía darle el gusto de que él supiera que yo volvería a estar bien. Yo quería que él sintiese lo mismo que yo. Que sintiera el alma rota, el corazón troceado a pedazos y unas ganas de morirse tan grandes como la vida misma. No podía irme a Nemuro por eso. A su vez, porque debía reconocer que él tenia razón cuando decía que Tokio era mi sueño. No podía renunciar a mi anhelo de toda la vida por su culpa.

Mi madre se quedo solo en par de días después que me dieron la de alta en el hospital. No di mayores señas de dolor o depresión aun que sentía que mi alma se había muerto después de esa llamada. Debía aparentar tener buena cara, debía comer sin tener hambre, poner una sonrisa gigantesca cuando lo único que quería era morirme. Todo para no preocupar a mi madre.

A penas se fue mamá rompí a llorar estrepitosamente. Debía descargarlo. Era domingo y de nuevo llovía, el frio se te metía por lo poros. No había visto a Sai y ni siquiera sabía si habría venido de Osaka. Me suponía que si porque la universidad había iniciado clases el jueves pasado. Ese domingo me habían quitado el yeso, tenia un ligera venda porque resulta que lo me había roto era la muñeca. Gracias a Dios había sido la izquierda por lo que escribir no significaría ningún problema. La lesión de mi cabeza había cerrado parcialmente y me había retirado las costuras. Lloraba amargamente y Hinata entró a mi habitación.

-. ¿Por qué no vamos al mall un rato para despejarte?- me preguntó.

-. No tengo ganas de ir.- escondí mi cara entre las cobijas. No me gusta que la gente me vea llorar.

-. Vamos Sakura no seas tonta…- ella me acaricia el pelo y eso me asquea al instante. Él solía hacerlo también. Ultimadamente cada maldita cosa solo me recuerda a su asquerosa presencia. -. Necesitas salir un rato has estado encerrada aquí casi dos días.- me muerdo los labios aun contra la almohada deseando que Hinata pare de tocarme el cabello. Voy a explotar. Lo presiento. Estoy en mi límite. Me siendo en un profundo abismo. Me siento como si todo lo que me rodease fuese una ilusión. -. ¿Saku?- me llama. Sé que no me dejara en paz. Me limpio los ojos llorosos dándole la espalda y asiento.

-. Bien.- le digo.

Tengo unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Mi cuerpo carente de expresión mueve las piernas parsimoniosamente a la par que Tenten nos pone al corriente de las buenas nuevas. No ha parado de hablar desde que salí del hospital. Dice que debo ponerme a tono con todo. Yo simplemente finjo que le escucho para no entrar en otra polémica. Les adoro pero no me apetece hablar. Ahora todo lo que me apetece es tirarme a morir en mi puñetera cama. No tengo ganas de nada. No quiero comer pero Hinata me obliga aduciendo que es por mi bien y que necesito estar bien alimentada por la cantidad de comprimidos que debo tomar.

-. Has estado muy callada.- me dice Tenten. Al parecer ella no sabe nada.

-. Estoy cansada.- me defiendo.

-. Suéltalo…-me dice.

-. Que no tengo nada.- le digo con mala leche. Lo que menos necesitaba era una terapia de grupo. -. Estoy cansada, quiero irme a Konoha.- Hinata me mira con cara de circunstancia. Terminamos hiéndanos.

Existen palabras que pueden cambiarte la vida. Palabras como las que Sai me dio esa noche en hospital. Existen acciones que pueden trucar una existencia. Existen mil formas de romper a alguien también. Él probó cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, lo más asqueroso de este mundo es saber que solo basta una persona para joderte. Una mísera persona puede descontrolarte en un segundo.

Estaba parado en el portal de Konoha fumado y nos dedico una mirada que jamás olvidare.

-. ¡Hey dibujitos! ¡Pero si estas por Konoha!- le gritó Tenten. Apreté los labios tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-. Humm…- le contesta en un gruñido. Intento escapar rápidamente. -. Sakura.- me llama. Él tomo mi brazo y sentí un ardor incontrolable.

Mire con los ojos ya húmedos a Hinata y a Tenten, esta ultima que nos miraba sin entender. Tengo ganas de gritar pero la voz no me sale. Su mano quema y no puedo mover ni medio musculo. Sai tampoco se mueve. Es una escena rara y quiero salir corriendo. Las piernas me fallan. Busco en los ojos de estas dos una ayuda.

-. ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta por fin. -. Por favor…-su voz se oye quebrada pero aun no me suelta.

-. No.- le contesto tajantemente. -. Suéltame.- le advierto.

-. De verdad.- me dice. -. Hablemos…-

-. No quiero hablar contigo.-

-. Saku…- su mano aun me agarra fuertemente. Su otra mano la repasa por mi cara y tengo ganas de vomitar. -. Por favor.-

Hinata y Tenten se han ido. Me han dejado sola y Sai aun me sostiene.

-. Sai.- le llamó. -. No voy a hacer un puto show. No voy a dejarte que me veas mal y me veas llorar. Suéltame.- le digo.

Sus ojos están aguados y de repente se ve joven. Saisuke se ve bastante joven pese a que se nota que hace más de una semana no se afeita. Sus ojos son los de un niño perdido. Me estrecha contra su pecho y yo no puedo hacer nada. Aprieto los labios.

Estoy jodida.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

Por cierto si alguien quiere seguirme en Twitter: Hmesschic y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	34. XXXIV

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su__**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor:**__ actualizando casi una semana después y bueno corte pero sustancioso. La cosa es que estoy entrañablemente feliz, de hecho estoy que regalo plata. Cumplí uno de los mayores sueños de mi vida ver en concierto al (futuro) padre de mis hijos, entiéndase por este Edgar Ricardo Arjona. Juro que fue el momento mas sublime de joven vida. Dejando mis orgasmos de lado. Sé que el capitulo esta algo corto, pero no se preocupen lo he hecho así porque quería mostrar la perspectiva de Sakura. En el próximo veremos la de Sai sobre la eminente separación de esta parejita. __Se les quiere y muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

_Por cierto, si alguna (o) de ustedes sabe dibujar y se considera apto. Ando buscando quien diseñe la portada de este fanfic. Así que el que le interese hágamelo saber :)_

_Pd: ¡Ricardo Arjona hazme un hijo!_

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXXIV

Love the way you lie part I.

Nara suri

Tengo ganas de vomitar. Me duele el cuerpo, las costillas y las piernas me flaquean. Su calor, su puñetera proximidad y su cuerpo estrechando el mio mientras él lloriqueaba como un chiquillo han terminado con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Las lágrimas brotan sin piedad por el dolor. No es el cuerpo lo que me duele sino el alma. No son mis costillas las que me hacen llorar sino mi corazón muerto. No siento nada salvo una oscuridad perversa y mal nacida. Hace frio y llueve. La colilla de aquel cigarro que él fumaba antes de terminar así humea aun en el piso.

El olor a tabaco mentolado me inunda las fosas nasales y le aparto con mi mano buena, realmente lo intento pero Sai es más grande, más fuerte y sigue aferrado a mi persona como si su insignificante vida dependiese de eso. Gimo de dolor. Esa es la única forma que me suelte, en su cara se ve dibujada una mueca de sufrimiento.

-. Lo siento.- musita. -. ¿Te lastime?- me pregunta. Ya no me abraza pero sujeta mi mano buena para no dejarme escapar.

-. Creo que ya lo has hecho mucha veces.- escupo con odio y con las lagrimas a punto de escaparse. -. Suéltame.- le digo.

-. Las cosas no son como tú piensas.- sigue diciéndome ignorando mi petición. Me muerdo el labio nerviosa. -. De verdad, yo te adoro preciosa. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que tú eras una jodida niña. Desde ese verano en 2006 cuando bebías un batido de fresa con chipas de chocolate en aquella cafetería cerca a la playa.- besaba mi mano que retenía a la fuerza. -. ¡En que puto idioma tengo que hablar para que lo entiendas! Estoy enamorado de ti. De tus rabietas, de tu ropa, de tu forma de hablar, de ese ceño fruncido que tienes cuando de enojas, de la forma como te sonrojas, de ese jodido gesto nervioso que tienes al morderte el labio, de tu cabello largo y de color particular.- no paraba yo solo quería correr. -. Estoy loco por ti.- concluyó.

-. Suéltame.- le digo. Él parece ignorar mis suplicas. -. Suéltame. Me haces daño.- esas parecen ser las palabras mágicas y Sai libera mi mano de su agarre. Las piernas me fallan.

-. Por favor perdóname…- solo obtiene silencio de mi parte ¿Perdonarle? Tenia que estar de broma. -. Sé que te mentí. Que fui un imbécil olímpico, que la cague contigo. Pero quiero empezar de cero. – las lagrimas brotaban por mis ojos y no me podía mover. -. Por favor Sakura.- me decía. -. Mi amor por favor… háblame.- me pedía repasando delicadamente un mechón detrás mis orejas. -. ¿Me perdonarías?- me pregunta posando sus manos delicadamente en mis hombros. -. Dime algo.- me pide sin soltarme.

-. Suéltame- pido de nuevo, estaba vez lo hace sin necesidad que reitere la orden. -. Te voy a pedir un puto favor.- me mira con los ojos aguados y ya yo empiezo a ahogarme con mis propias lagrimas. -. No quiero gritarte, no voy a hacer un escandalo. Tampoco voy a golpearte.- le anunció. -. Solo quiero que sepas que en la vida voy a perdonarte esto. Te voy a pedir que no te me acerques. No me hables, no me mires. Es más asume que me morí en ese accidente en las escaleras y que jamás volverás a verme. Me repugnas, me das asco. No vuelvas a tocarme en tu puerca, jodida y mierdosa vida. Que tengas mucha suerte y ojala consigas otra chica a la que puedas querer y con la que no te portes como la mierda que eres en realidad. Hasta nunca.- camino lento y él sigue sin creerlo sobre el portal de Konoha. Me subo hasta mi piso sin ninguna interrupción.

Son las 5:23 pm es domingo y llueve. Hace más o menos 5 minutos he arribado a mi departamento, después de literalmente romper con Sai. Estoy apoltronada contra la puerta mientras escondo mi rostro entre mis manos llorando a grito herido. Estoy hecha mierda, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Golpeo el piso con mi mano buena y reitero mi acción hasta que me sangran los nudillos, el dolor físico es mejor que la sensación de estar muerta. Me jalo el cabello desesperada y grito descontrolada. Lo había contenido mucho tiempo. Había pasado mucho tiempo fingiendo para contenerme.

Revente cada uno de los puñeteros platos de la vajilla contra la pared. La misma suerte corrieron cada uno de los vasos. Me tire al piso, patee, llore y grite. Sentía un dolor inmenso cada que lo hacia pero eso me importaba tan poco como si me ponía peor. Quería borrar cada rastro de él en esa casa. Cada recuerdo vivido. Cada cosa que recordaba que le gustaba. Entonces lo decidí, rebusque las tijeras en el cajón del baño y las deje volar sobre mi melena. Pique cada uno de los mechones de mi cabello rosado, ese que tanto admiraba él y al que tanto adulaba. Lo recorte con rabia y frustración llorando amargamente. Eso es lo último que recuerdo.

El hedor etílico me despierta algo descontrolada. Me duelen hasta las uñas de los pies y siento los ojos pesados al abrirlos. Me encuentro con dos pares de ojos mirándome. Son Tenten y Hinata quienes me miran consternadas.

-. Creo que debimos llevarla al hospital.- decía la castaña.

-. Itachi san dijo que venia enseguida.- le dijo. -. Creo que esta despertando.- me cuesta moverme porque el dolor es demasiado insoportable. -. ¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta la morena.

-. Me duele todo el cuerpo.- digo en un quejido y lloriqueando. Siento como si tuviera rotos cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo.

-. Quédate quieta.- me dice suavemente Hinata.

-. ¡¿Y como mierda no quieres que te duelan?! ¡Eres una jodida inconsciente! ¡Saliste del puñetero hospital hacen 2 días! ¡Saliste de un puto coma hace 4! ¿Has visto como has dejado la sala?- me regañaba Tenten. -. ¿Quién coño te dijo que puedes andar por la vida como si fueras la puta ama del universo? ¡Te tengo noticias tía no eres el puto Chuck Norris! ¡Es que ni siquiera te han retirado los puntos de las costillas y seguro te los has reventado! ¡Inconsciente de mierda!- El dolor era insoportable.

-. Tenten ha sido suficiente.- le dice la Hyūga.

-. ¿Suficiente? ¡Esta jodida cría tiene que entender que no puede irse cagando toda! Mira guapa no sé que puto problema tengas. No sé que follón se tienen entre manos tu y Sai. Pero lo que te acabas de hacer me hace dudar claramente que estés en tus cabales. ¡Dejaste el apartamento como si hubiese habido alguna jodida fiesta de 4 noches! ¡¿Y que mierda te has hecho en el cabello?! ¡¿Que estas loca?! ¡Pareces una puta adicta que se ha chutado la jeringuilla en reversa!- ella camino hecha una fiera por el cuarto casi que echando espuma por la boca. En eso alguien ha tocado a la puerta y la castaña al parecer fue a abrir.

-. Sakura ¿Por qué te has hecho esto?- me pregunta la morena y no quiero responderle. Cierro los ojos algo frustrada y puedo oír los pasos que se aproximan, de repente no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el dolor.

-. ¡Itachi! ¡¿Le puedes decir a esta loca de mierda que es una perra inconsciente?!- gritó Tenten.

-. ¿Te duele?- me pregunta Itachi sempai con esa mirada tan dulce que solo él puede darme.

-. Más que eso.- me quejo.

Me levanta el vestido rosado hasta el pecho y deja al descubierto mis bragas y abdomen. Hinata me mira horrorizada como si estuviese viendo una puta película de terror. La cara de Tenten no era mas prometedora y la de Itachi san solo se veía con un serio semblante. El dolor me estaba matando, estaba llegando a un límite que no podía soportar. Podría volver a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

-. Parece que hubieras salido de él set de la masacre en Texas- me advierte la castaña. -. Es una carnicería.- mi ojos se abren como platos. Itachi san me toma el brazo bueno y busca mi vena.

Apenas me da el pinchazo un escozor ardiente recorre mi vena a medida que el líquido baja. Esta caliente y me arde, aun que es lo que menos duele en mi cuerpo. Siento mis músculos relajar y como disminuye el dolor. Aprieto los labios cuando la aguja sale de mi piel.

-. Es morfina.- me dice. -. Necesito que estés calmada. Eres una inconsciente.- nunca espere eso de él.

-. ¿No deberíamos llevarla de nuevo al hospital?- preguntó la chica de los ojos perlados.

-. No.- le dice él mientras observo que me retira el hilo de las costuras. -. Afortunadamente esta sutura esta casi cerrada aun que puedo decirte con toda seguridad que te va a quedar una cicatriz.- estaba de mal humor.

-. Yo como que iré a limpiar, tanta sangre me hace sentir mareada.- dijo Tenten quien también estaba de mal humor. -. Vamos Hinata.- casi que se lo ordena. -. Dejemos a la señorita inconsciente, Itachi yo de ti no le hubiera inyectado una mierda.- me escupió con odio. La morena le siguió y cerraron la puerta de la habitación tras su salida.

Yo ciertamente no sentía dolor. La morfina realmente era algo efectivo cuando se trataba de disminuir ese sufrimiento que te ocasionaba el cuerpo. Sin embargo, parecía no tener ningún efecto con el alma, porque la mía dolía incluso más que aquella horrenda sensación de tener los huesos del cuerpo rotos. Lo peor es que no sentir dolor corporal solo hacia que esta rotura en mi pobre corazón se amplificara. Los ojos se me induraron al instante, quería llorar.

-. ¿Quieres que te inyecte un poco más?- me preguntó el moreno.

-. ¿Ah?- salgo de mi ensimismamiento a causa de su comentario.

-. Estas llorando.- me dice algo seco. -. ¿Te sigue doliendo?- me preguntó.

-. No…-le digo. -. ¿Estas enojado conmigo?- le preguntó.

-. Creo que tengo motivos para estarlo.- me dice secamente. -. Considerando que te opere con un cuerpo de 10 médicos durante 5 horas para salvarte la vida y vele por la misma cuando estuviste en coma por casi 3 semanas, y que ahora me llamen tus amigas muertas de miedo porque has destrozado medio apartamento y al parecer querías volver a hospital.- me soltó. -. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa.- me dice. -. Sé que lo que paso no es fácil, pero tienes que sobreponerte.- me dijo y el corte del hilo se hizo presente.

-. Yo…-rompí a llorar desconsolada.

Itachi sempai me acurrucó en sus brazos y me dio un largo abrazo. Yo me aferre a el como si mi vida dependiese de eso a la par que lloraba en silencio. No se hasta donde sabría Itachi de mi relación con Sai. No se como, cuando ni donde se enteró de lo nuestro. Sin embargo, en estos momentos este hombre trataba de ayudarme. Me acaricio la cabeza con cuidado y supe que buscaba la herida de mi cabeza escondida entre mis maltrechos cabellos. Seguramente mientras me brindaba este abrazo fraternal la estaría revisando. Itachi sempai era uno de los hombres mas bondadosos que yo hubiese conocido jamás.

-. Quizás ahora pienses que la vida no tiene sentido- su abrazo era cálido y sincero. -. Quizás pienses que nunca vas a salir de esta.- me dio un beso casto en la cabeza. -. Pero pequeña la vida continua, debes avanzar. Algún día no muy lejano pensaras en esto riéndote y él solo será un recuerdo de algo que alguna vez fue.- me despego de su pecho y trato de acomodarme los mechones mal cortados detrás de las orejas. -. Estas hecha un desastre.- me dice con una risita. -. Sé que trabajo como un loco y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero si necesitas un amigo sabes que aquí estoy.- me beso la frente y me acomodo de nuevo en la cama. -. Préstame ese brazo, son heridas superficiales pero no quiero que se infecten.- fue allí que vi con horror mi brazo bueno lleno de cortadas.

Itachi sempai se quedó para cenar. Aun que claro, debió dejar la mitad de la cena porque le salió una emergencia en su amada unidad de cuidados intensivos. Extrañamente Tenten no musitó palabra durante la cena, la verdad tampoco es que Hinata haya hablando mucho. Estaban enojadas. En especial porque tuvimos que comer en platos de plástico.

-. Vale, ya ¿Vais a estar enojadas toda la vida?- le pregunte cuando me harte de ese silencio.

-. ¿Y vas a explicarme que coño te ha pasado?- me escupió la pregunta con odio la castaña. -. ¿Tía te has visto el pelo? Pareces recién salida de un sanatorio mental.- apreté los labios.

-. Vale.- le digo. -. Estaba enojada.- le explico. -. Me estaba desahogando.-

-. ¿No podías pintar un cuatro? ¿Clavarle alfileres a un muñeco? ¿Escribir un puñetero fanfic?- me preguntó enojada.

-. No.- le digo. -. Fue un momento duro. Todos tenemos formas diferentes de expresar nuestro enojo.- le advertí.

-. Bien supongamos que tienes un punto.- me dice exasperada. -. No obstante, estas convaleciente. ¡Que tienes 4 jodidos días de haber salido de un puto coma tía! ¿Qué tienes que andar jugando a la maniaca con vajilla? ¿Por qué narices tienes que tijeretearte el cabello?-

-. Ya te dije que estaba enojada.- le digo.

-. Creo que debería cortarte el pelo.- me dice la morena. -. Pareces una enferma mental.-

-. No creo que este muy lejos de serlo.- completó la castaña.

Hinata intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía pero Tenten estaba hecha una fiera y no podía estarse quiera. Tanto que ya empezaba a marearme. Podría ver como retazos de mi cabello rosado caían a los lados. Al final ha terminado por salirse de la habitación y ha vuelto con un vaso de agua.

-. ¿Nos vas a contar que ha pasado con Sai?- preguntó.

-. No.- le digo tajantemente. -. No tengo ganas de hablar de eso. Es mas nunca voy a hablar de eso con nadie. Es un asunto personal en el que te pido que no te metas y que no insistas.- le digo. Ella me entorna los ojos.

-. Bien creo que ha quedado bastante más decente.- dijo la Hyūga. Me mire en el espejo del baño y mire mi nueva imagen ante el cristal.

Siempre he tenido el cabello largo desde que tengo memoria. Mi madre no me permitía córtalo. Decía que el cabello largo es un símbolo de femineidad y que como tal debía llevarlo. Para la gente como mi madre, que pese a ser joven parecía congelada en una era casi que rayando en lo medieval, el cabello corto representaba rebeldía y antipatía. Era como atentar contra la propia naturaleza misma de ser mujer. Era como arrancarte las tetas o sacarte la matriz. Supongo que cuando di rienda suelta a mi enojo con esas tijeras era algo así. Aun que, quizás yo no quería dejar de ser mujer realmente. Más bien era una forma de lastimarle. A _ese_ siempre le gusto mi cabello. Lo adulaba con veneración. Solía juguetear con el y darme besos. Cortarlo era entonces, como cortar un lazo.

-. ¿Sabes que dicen que el primer paso para empezar a enloquecer es cortarse el cabello?- me preguntó la castaña. -. Te vez bien. Aun que te hace ver algo mayor de cabello corto. Pareces como de 24.- le entorné los ojos.

-. Tengo 16.-

-. A veces parece que tuvieses mas edad.- me dice. -. ¿Vas a contarme que paso con Sai?-

-. Te he dicho que no.- me levanté el vestido para ver que era aquello que Itachi sempai me había hecho.

-. Desahogarse es bueno, quizás por no hablar te pueda dar otra crisis.-

-. Creo que me desahogue bastante hoy.- me había vuelto a suturar una parte de la herida de las costillas.

-. Oh vamos…-

-. Olvídalo.- le digo. Ella parece desanimada. -. Algún día.- le digo. -. Algún día cuando ya sienta que estoy lista te lo comentare.- aprieto los labios.

-. Vale…-dice no muy contenta. -. ¿Te duele?-

-. Molesta un poco nada más.-

-. Ven te ayudare a recostarte mañana hay clase temprano.- me dice.

Tenten me apoya en ella como si no pudiese caminar. Realmente puedo hacerlo perfectamente pero la he dejado porque se nota que se ha preocupado un montón. A Hinata no se le veía por la habitación.

-. ¿Quieres que te traiga agua para los analgésicos?- asiento no quiero hacerla sentir mal. Ella va a por ellos y vuelve en unos segundos con un vaso de plástico y una caja de comprimidos que me había dejado el mayor de los Uchiha.

La vena nudista de Tenten ha vuelto a salir. Ha insistido en que va a quedarse a dormir conmigo, así que ha buscado entre mis pijamas una camiseta se ha despojado de su ropa quedando solo en bragas. Me arropó como si fuera mi mamá y se metió en las cobijas conmigo.

-. Buenas noches- me dijo después de apagar la luz.

-. ¿Por qué te has quedado?- le preguntó.

-. Porque alguien tiene que vigilarte.- dijo.

-. Buenas noches.- le digo.

-. Buenas noches.-

Intento cerrar los ojos pero simplemente no puedo dormir. Ahora que todo está en calma la tristeza me embarga y las ganas de llorar se hacen presentes. Un sentimiento de sobrecogimiento se apodera de mi pecho y al cerrar los ojos solo veo la imagen de _aquel_. Lo veo molestándome, sonriéndome, seduciéndome. Lo veo con esa cara de sufrimiento, lo veo pidiéndome perdón, lo veo haciéndome el amor. ¡Joder! Me grito mentalmente. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir pese a que no quiero llorar. ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio con todas mis fuerzas! Ahogue un gemido contra mi almohada y me removí inquieta.

-. ¿Qué tienes Saku…?- me pregunta sobresaltada Tenten. -. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?-

-. No.- miento entre lágrimas. Tenten me hecha los brazos encima cuidando no lastimarme y me abraza de manera cariñosa.

-. Ya… tranquila.- me dice. -. Tranquila….- me acuna en su pecho. -. Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero debes calmarte. No se como este la historia pero una decepción amorosa nos pasa a todas. Quizás te encuentres mal pero pasara te lo aseguro.- me dice con cariño. -. Sai es buen tipo realmente se preocupo mucho por ti.- eso solo me daba mas ganas de llorar.

-. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él?- le preguntó.

-. Vale…- me dice. -. So…- alguien abrió la puerta he interrumpió nuestra platica.

-. Pensé que quien se quedaría con Sakura seria yo…-dice Hinata que acaba de llegar.

-. He querido darle un poco de sexo lésbico para que se le quite la depresión por eso me he quedado.- bromea. -. Es coña. Ustedes son mis amigas jamás me metería con alguna de ustedes.- nos dijo. -. Estaba preocupada por ella. Así que he pensado que podemos dormir las tres.- me suelta por fin de su abrazo.

-. No creo que sea buena idea podríamos lastimarla.- dice la morena que traía su pijama en las manos y su cepillo de dientes.

-. No hay problema-. Le digo. -. Apreciaría mucho que lo hicieras.- le digo con la voz cortada.

Ella se mete en las cobijas y nos abrazamos las tres. Es de noche, hace frio y es otoño. Es casi noviembre y estoy triste. Estoy rota y siento como si mi corazón hubiera muerto. Puede que a esta altura la rabia me domine y me haya descontrolado. Puede que quizás incluso la mitad de mi alma este ya muerta. Sin embargo, estando aquí en esta cama donde solía hacer el amor con quien creía que me amaba puedo darme cuenta que mientras tenga al menos a este par de chicas, ellas no me dejaran morir. Y sé que aun en la distancia tengo otra que tampoco lo hará. Muchos pensaran que las mujeres somos unas arpías que solo buscamos jodernos entre nosotras. Pero saben, si algo tiene Sakura Haruno. Son estas tres zorras: Ino, Hinata y Tenten.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

Por cierto si alguien quiere seguirme en Twitter: **Hmesschic** y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	35. XXXV

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su __**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor: S**__emana difícil pero sentí que les debía sacar el capitulo. Entre el concurso, las materias, el trabajo y el amor (¿?) me están matando, pero como había prometido un Sai P.O.V pues ni modo. __Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_**Advertencias:**__Lime y Comportamiento Inadecuado_

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXXV

Aun estas en mis sueños.

Nara suri

En estos momentos acabar con mi vida parece una opción plausible. Los cuchillos de la cocina parecen coquetearme, las pastillas para dormir que he estado tomando en el último par de semanas parecen de pronto tan atractivas y la llave del gas plantea un fin poco agónico para lo que queda de mi vida. Estoy destruido completamente. Tan adolorido que ni siquiera puedo gritar, no puedo llorar y el suicidio me sigue pareciendo una buena opción. Después de todo ya no hay que pueda perder. Sakura se lo ha llevado todo.

Me serví un trago y encendí un cigarro. La sensación de incredulidad aun me embarga y la ansiedad me tiene preso desde hace cuatro días cuando ella se ha enterado de la verdad. He fumado en estos más de lo que lo había hecho en toda la vida. La garganta se me reciente ante el trago de ginebra que baja a golpes y me entibia el estomago recordándome que no he comido nada desde antes de ayer. El recuerdo de ella me absorbe y me come los sesos. Mi pobre vaso paga las consecuencias contra la pared. Me siento tan jodidamente frustrado.

-. ¡Joder!- grite desesperado. Exhale el humo del segundo cigarrillo que me estaba fumando. El dolor en el pecho me estaba ahogando.

Me apoltroné en el sofá con mi nueva mejor amiga, la botella. No recordaba haber bebido tanto desde que iba en el instituto, sin embargo desde que ella me ha mandado a la mierda hace días he bebido más de lo que debería hacerlo. Pegue un sorbo largo y le recordé. Puedo reconstruir en mi mente la determinación y la dureza en sus facciones al definitivamente romper conmigo. Su cara es preciosa, siempre lo he sabido. Ese par de ojos esmeralda, es boquita pequeñita, esa nariz delicada y aquellas mejillas rosáceas. Le di otro trago a mi mejor amiga y aspiré otra bocanada. Recuerdo entonces este sofá que ha sido mi cama los últimos 2 días. No he podido volver a pisar el dormitorio, ese lugar me recuerda tanto a ella. A aquella primera y única vez en que durmió conmigo en aquel lugar. Donde me convertí en el primer hombre de su vida. Le pegué otro trago. Necesito tanto perder la conciencia.

Sakura tenia razón yo era una mierda de persona. Siempre he pensado que he vivido de manera muy rápida. Perdí a mis padres muy joven y pese a que mi tío trató de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo no es que haya logrado mucho. Sí, Sakura también tenía razón en aquello en que tenía puerca, mierdosa y jodida vida. Le doy otro trago y cierro los ojos, mientras me dejo embargar por el dolor del pecho. Acaricio entre mis dedos esa tanga café que le robe en un hotel hace casi un mes, cuando le regale aquella primera vez que siempre quise darle.

Puedo verme a mi mismo tan joven. Puedo verme siendo un niño perdido y solo. Tengo 8 años de repente, estoy en la casa donde solía vivir con mis padres y como siempre estoy dibujando. Son mamá y papá en el dibujo, acaban de morir. Mi tío Danzu me toma de la mano. El dibujo se queda en la mesa, esa fue la última vez que estuve en aquella casa. Puedo verme ahora algo mayor, un muchacho flacucho y desgarbado. Tengo 12 años y es mi primer día de instituto, estoy en el baño de hombres con dos tíos que acabo de conocer, estamos bebiendo uno es Shin y el otro es Kiba. Hacia tiempo que no recordaba eso. De pronto ya no estoy en el baño y tengo 14 años, estoy borracho y quizás un poco colocado con una chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo, es mi primera vez. Ahora tengo 15 años, estoy en Nemuro es verano corre el 2006 y mi pequeña Sakura toma un batido de fresa con chispas de chocolate. El flechazo fue inminente. Entonces vuelvo a esa noche de mayo en 2008 justo en aquel momento cuando Shin esta caído de la traba y aquel auto nos enviste. El sonido ensordecedor me saca de mi sueño de manera abrupta. Alguien esta llamando a la puerta. Suelto mi pequeño tesoro y traigo la botella conmigo.

-. ¿Qué demonios quieres?- le preguntó con mala leche al verlo allí parado.

-. ¿Haz estado bebiendo?- me pregunta. Apesto a alcohol creo que es mas que obvio.

-. Ese no es tu asunto.-le entornó los ojos y estoy dispuesto a cerrar de un portón.

-. Regálame cinco minutos de tu tiempo.- le tiré la puerta. Lo que menos quiero es ver al imbécil de Itachi. Él interpuso la mano y no dejó que yo cerrara del todo. -. Es sobre Sakura.- ¡Oh! Por fin logras captar mi atención.

-. Solo 5 puñeteros minutos, y que sea sobre ella lo que tengas que decirme. Porque si vienes a hablarme de la misma mierda de siempre te puedes ir por…-me interrumpió.

-. ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?- me soltó de golpe.

-. Nada.- le dije. -. Hemos hablado simplemente.- si a eso que paso se le puede llamar hablar. -. Y si quieres saberlo ha roto conmigo.- le dije.

-. No se bien que hizo pero al parecer se desmayo.- me comunicó. -. Así que te pido que te alejes de Sakura y la dejes en paz- me miró serio y yo abrí los ojos con incredulidad. Parece que alguien esta sacando las uñas. -. La estás lastimando Saisuke. Vas a terminar por romperla.-

-. ¿Y quien mierda te crees tu que eres para venir a decirme que hago o no? ¡No eres mi puto padre! Y francamente tu jodida opinión me importa un pito.- escupí. -. Así que si no es mas, te pediría que te largases.- le odio. -. Sakura no es tu problema, es el mio.-

-. Saisuke la lastimas…-me llamó.

-. ¿¡Qué sabes tú!?- le dije enojado. -. ¡Ah! ¡No me digas! Se me había olvidado que siempre tienes que quedar como el salvador del mundo. Déjame anunciarte algo ¡Ella me ama a mi cabrón! Así que aléjate tú de ella.- lo sabia aunque él se empeñase en negarlo.

-. No sé de qué hablas.-

-. Te lo he dicho conmigo no hace falta fingir, te gusta.-

-. Saisuke, Sakura tiene 10 años menos que yo podría ser mí hermana menor.-

-. ¿Y eso que? Igualmente te la quieres follar.- el alcohol estaba sacando mas de lo peor de mi. -. Largo de mi casa.- él me escrudiñó.

-. Eres un jodido niño.- me dijo. -. Mantente alejado de Sakura te lo advierto.-

-. Bueno y tu ¿Qué mierda te estas creyendo?- bufé.

-. La quiero mucho Sai no dejare que la vuelvas mas mierda de lo que ya esta hecha.- me miró decidido. -. Deberías darte un baño y afeitarte.- entornó los ojos.

-. Se franco Itachi, te gusta. Y sabes lo mucho que te conviene esta situación, sabes que el que ella me esté odiando ahora te pone como el salvavidas perfecto. Y todos sabemos que una mujer vulnerable puede aferrarse a cualquier cosa.- le di un sorbo a la botella que no había soltado. -. Incluso a ti. Pon las cartas sobre la mesa. Al menos ten los cojones para para reconocerlo.- él me sonrió torcido.

-. No perderé más mí tiempo, solo te pido que la dejes en paz. Si la sigues molestando ella podría hacer alguna estupidez.- tengo ganas de golpearlo. -. Ella esta convaleciente respeta al menos eso y aléjate.- Itachi se dio media vuelta y pegó una zancada. Tiré la puerta y volví a apoltronarte en el sofá.

Me bebí toda la ginebra que tenía en casa y un par de cervezas más. Me lleve a su vez una caja de cigarros mentolados completos. Me dormí abrazado a mis dos pequeños tesoros el broche de cabello y la tanga café.

Desperté mareado por la borrachera y algo resacoso. Había bebido bastante, por lo que a penas puse un pie en el suelo helado termine corriendo al baño a vomitar. La cabeza me daba vueltas y un ánimo nostálgico me irrigo el alma, haciéndome romper a llorar como si fuera un crio. Me encogí mareado en el piso del baño llorando como un escolar y pensé en ella. ¿Seria cierto eso de que la daño? ¿La estoy lastimando de verdad? De nuevo el suicidio lucia como una buena opción.

Parece que todo lo que toco lo destruyo. Ya sabéis, no tengo padres, me llevo mal con quien me crio durante todos estos años y le mentí, engañe y herí a la única mujer que he amado en la vida, y a la que sospecho será la única que pueda amar jamás. Mi vida es una total mierda. Saqué mi móvil y la tentación de llamarle apareció. Contemplé sus fotografías, suelo sacárselas cuando esta distraída, además que he revisado su pagina social hasta que me he aburrido. Quiero llamarla y decirle que me estoy muriendo sin ella. Decirle que me acaba de matar y que vendería la mitad de mi vida por estar con ella, porque la otra media la usaría para vivirla a su lado. Desisto al recordar lo último que me dijo esta tarde cuando le he pedido perdón. Son las 8:57 p.m y estoy destruido.

No me pregunten como alcance a llegar al cementerio. Necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amigo. Maneje como un loco hasta allá y tuve que bajarme de tremendo pastón para que me dejasen entrar. El cuidandero pensaba que iba a robarme algunos huesos, siendo que yo solo quería hablar con mi mejor amigo.

Le traje una botella de vodka como en los viejos tiempos. Era lo que solíamos beber cuando íbamos en el instituto, cuando vivía rápida, intensa y precipitadamente, cuando mi único problema era como no llegar hecho un lio para que mi tío no me riñera.

Le hablo de Sakura, de su belleza, de la fascinación que irradia y de su inminente perfección en mi mundo de cosas imperfectas. Sigo bebiendo y le serví un poco a mi difunto amigo. Le extraño tanto, él sabría que hacer. Seguramente ahora mismo no estaría sentado en un cementerio a las 10 de la noche con el frio metiéndoseme por los poros y una botella de vodka a medio tomar, si Shin viviese. A lo mejor si estaríamos bebiendo y yo estaría llorando como lo estoy haciendo al sabor de un par de tragos, pero él me estaría animando y ya me estaría empujando para que me fuese a casa de Sakura a hacerla entrar en razón de cualquier manera. El saber que la he perdido sin duda alguna me hace ver cuan solo estoy en el mundo.

He quedado con ella. Si, con esa mujer que no amo pero que me entiende. Era muy joven cuando le conocí y pese a que ante el mundo parece que no nos soportásemos, sé que puedo confiar en ella y será quien me ponga los pies en la tierra. Nunca tuve una figura femenina en mi vida, de hecho a mi tío ni siquiera le gustan las putas. Por lo cual en esa casa no hubo más mujeres que aquellas que yo metiera a escondidas para regalarme una noche desenfrenada llena de excesos. Creo que es por esto que veo a Temari de esa manera, como una mujer que me entiende. Como una madre que nunca tuve. Manejé hasta su departamento pese a estar mareado, de verdad necesitaba verla.

-. Te vez terrible…-me dice al recibirme con una bata satinada. Es media noche y mañana tengo clase a las 6:30 a.m. -. ¿Te sirvo un café?- lo dejamos hace un par de años pero pese a eso y a que en publico parece que quisiésemos matarnos, nos llevamos genial.

-. Preferiría un trago.- le dije pegándole el ultimo sorbo a la botella de vodka. -. Esto ya se termino y aun estoy consiente.- le dije.

Ella me miró divertida y me invitó a pasar. Hacia mucho tiempo que no venia a su departamento. Me senté en su sala y ella me trajo algo de whiskey. Temari me lanzó una mirada casual y puedo notar que bajo esa bata no hay ropa, ella es tan…predecible.

-. ¿Y bien?- me dice en un tonito medio sensual. -. Ha de ser realmente grave para que hayas decidido volver a beber.- se cruzó de piernas y brazos, poniendo estos delante de su pecho, es un gesto bastante característico de ella.

-. Deberías ir a vestirte.- le dije.

-. ¿Es una chica no es así?- me preguntó. Maldita puta, me conoce bien. -. ¿La conozco no es así?- me preguntó y yo asentí. -. Jamás pensé que llegaría este día.- me dijo anonadada con una carcajada. -. Crecen tan rápido-. Le pegué un sorbo al trago. -. Dime su nombre.- me niego con la cabeza. -. ¡Oh vamos! No has venido hasta aquí solo a beberte mi whiskey.- ella se acurrucó en mi costado y se apoyó en mi hombro. -. ¿Es que quieres jugar a las adivinanzas?- me suelta con un tonito sensual que realmente me asqueo.

-. Deja de hacer eso.- le espeté molesto. -. No estoy de humor.-

-. Solo dime quien es y te dejo en paz.- me susurro al oído y juro que casi me vomito.

-. Sakura.- le dije con los ojos cerrados.

-. ¿Sakura? ¿La misma Sakura que yo conozco? Esta chica…la del cabello rosado.- me dice un interés que no me gusto de nada.

-. Si.- me cruce de piernas y le mire aquellos ojos color avellana.

-. Tal parece que a esas chicas de Nemuro les encanta meterse con lo que es mio.- me soltó y yo le mire sin entender.

-. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- le pregunté.

-. Nada.- me dice molesta. -. No me gusta que se metan con mis pertenencias.-

-. Te estas poniendo muy sentimental.- le dije. -. Además yo no soy de tu propiedad.- le aclare. Tome su mano entre las mías y la acaricie.

-. ¿Sabias que la zorra de Ino la amiga de tu adorada fue quien me quito a Shikamaru?-

-. No lo sabia.- le dije.

-. Ya vez, una noche en Tokio y mira. Me termino, renunció y se fue a Nemuro tras ella.- le escuche sin excesiva atención. -. Y ahora esta chica viene y hace que te enamores de ella.- sigo con mano atrapada entre las mías. -. Me siento tan sola.- dramatizo como siempre.

-. No la culpes.- le dije besándole el dorso de la mano.

-. Primero fue lunes que martes.- me dice enfatizando.

-. Precisamente…- le digo. Ella no sabe que conocí a Sakura antes que a ella.

-. Siempre pensé que yo seria tu primer amor…-

-. No me vengas con eso ahora.- me termine el wiskey. -. Nunca te he mentido, nunca lo he hecho. Yo jamás en la vida te he amado, es mas no creo que nunca pueda llegar a hacerlo. Nos conocimos en un momento importante, me enseñaste un montón de cosas buenas o malas pero me las enseñaste y te agradezco por ello. Y te agradezco también que aun hoy casi 4 años de habernos conocido me recibas en tu casa a esta hora con la mitad de conciencia perdida y mas borracho que una cuba.- bese su mano de nuevo.

-. Sakura es aquella chica verdad…- me dice con una sonrisita tonta. -. La chica con la que hablabas todo el tiempo por el ordenador. ¿No es así?- preguntó.

-. Así es.-

-. ¿Qué paso? Pensé que había química.-

-. Te lo resumiré. Sakura pasó en la Tōdai y se vino a vivir a Tokio. Logre que se viniera a vivir a Konoha y pensé muchas veces en decirle quien era pero siempre algo me hacia arrepentirme. Termine liándome con ella sin revelarle que yo era el tío del ordenador. Ya sebes, intente parar pero ella no quiso. Perdió la virginidad conmigo y… - ella empezó reírse a carcajadas.

-. ¿Era virgen? ¿De verdad? ¿Tú y una virgen? ¿Desde cuando tenéis esos gustos tan particulares?- me dijo muerta de risa.

-. No te rías. Después de ahí lo hicimos un par de veces mas. El problema es que le propuse ser mi novia sin desvelarle la verdad, ella creía que era la novia del tío del ordenador.-

-. Cuando creí que lo había oído todo ¿Novia tu?-

-. Sí novia yo. Funciono un par de meses hasta que terminamos teniendo relaciones. Fue grandioso. Pero la mentira se hacia cada día mas grande, luego paso lo del coma. Y una noche mientras discutía con el imbécil de Itachi pasó…ella escucho la verdad al despertarse del coma. Me mando a la mierda por supuesto.- yo seguía sosteniendo su mano entre las mías ella me acarició el cabello.

-. Creo que si te enamoraste cabrón.- me soltó. -. Es una chica con suerte. Debería perdonarte tu eres un primor, además que fuiste su primer hombre y eso no se olvida.- me dice. Ella liberó su mano de mi agarre y puso sus manos alrededor de mis mejillas.-. ¿Le amas?-

-. Mas de lo que nunca espere querer a alguien, cambiaria mi vida por la suya sin duda alguna.- Temari sonrió.

-. ¿Han hablado?-

-. Si, hoy precisamente me mando a la mierda.- baje un poco la cabeza pero ella y sus manos me lo impidieron.

-. No te des por vencido. Si la amas así como dices debes luchar por ella.- me obligó a mirarle.

-. Pero…-

-. ¿Le amas o no?-

-. Más que eso.-

-. Entonces deja de hacer el idiota.- me dijo molesta, luego me dio una sonrisa.

Temari me soltó un rato después y se acomodó en mi regazo. Permaneció así un rato mientras yo fumaba un cigarro y seguía bebiendo. No me percate que ella lloraba hasta que termine el vaso, le acaricie la cara y bese su cabeza.

-. Se supone que a quien debían consolar era a mi.- le bromee a lo que ella escondió su cara en mi camisa.

-. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo Sai? ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mi?- ni yo mismo conocía esa respuesta.

En el mundo donde las cosas son como deberían ser yo seguramente me habría enamorado loca y perdidamente de Temari. Ella era hermosa, sensual, divertida, inteligente y mayor. Era un jodido mocoso cuando la conocí y ella ya era una mujer. 15 y 23, ahora 18 y 27. Con ella había aprendido todo. A beber, a bailar, a fumar, a follar y vivir pero mi relación con ella solo la veo que un simplemente lio de una noche que se salió de control. La quiero, por supuesto. La quiero como se quiere a una hermana o a una mascota. En cambio a Sakura…a ella….a ella le amo. Desde el verano de 2006, desde aquel verano en el que apenas era un adolescente. Entonces algo se ilumino en mi interior. Esa era la razón. La verdad absoluta, yo no me enamore de Temari porque hubiera algo mal con ella, de hecho era perfecta. Simplemente el recuerdo de Sakura y mi amor devoto por ella jamás permitirían que me enamorara de otra mujer.

Me cogió desprevenido, y enredo sus labios carnosos con los míos. Temari no había sido mi primera mujer, mucho menos mi primer beso pero ella fue quien perfecciono mi técnica. Ella sabia como hacerlo, donde tocar, donde encender. Su lengua se enredó con la mía y confirme mi planteamiento inicial sobre que bajo esa bata no había nada cuando mis manos se enredaron en ese cuerpo menudito. Estaba aturdido y excitado, probablemente debía culparla a ella y sobretodo al alcohol. Bese la hendidura de cuello y ella se arqueo excitada sobre mi. Pensé en mi pequeña Sakura y me imagine que era ella quien estaba desnuda sobre mí. Sus dedos se colaron en el borde de mi camiseta y me la saco de un tirón. Cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que ella me besase el pecho y me imagine a mi pequeña haciendo aquello. Conocía mis puntos sensibles, sabia de aquella hendidura de mi clavícula donde era yo tan sensitivo. Sabia como juguetear con mis tetillas y como moverse para ponerme a 100.

Estaba borracho, tan borracho que sentía que era mi hermoso ángel de cabello rosado quien me hacia todas aquellas cosas. Juguetee con sus pecho mientras ella me besaba sin dejar de cerrar los ojos, necesitaba sentirla.

Mi cordura volvió de golpe tan de repente como se me bajo la calentura y la borrachera cuando ella tocó el zipper de mi bragueta. Sabia que iba a hacerme, no era nada que hubiéramos hecho antes. Pero la sola posibilidad que me tocase alguien diferente a mi Sakura me bajo a la realidad de un tirón.

-. ¿Pasa algo malo?- me preguntó Temari desnuda arrodillada de cara a mi bragueta.

-. Esto es una locura.- le dije tratando que se reincorporase.

-. ¿Y que demonios importa?- me dijo ella.

-. Temari enserio yo…- ella me abrió el pantalón y rebusco entre sus manos lo que buscaba.

-. Sai…-me dice ella desanimada. -. ¿Es una broma?- me apretó fuerte y eso me lastimo.

-. Joder Temari con cariño.- le digo. -. Sigo sensible es solo que…-

-. Ya…- dejo todo en su lugar y recogió su bata, vistiéndose. -. Realmente la amas.-

-. Si…- le digo mordiéndome el labio. -. Perdóname…debí parar antes yo.- jodida mierda que me sentía realmente avergonzado. Nunca había perdido una erección tan rápido.

-. Tranquilo…-me dice con cariño y se apoltrona en mi regazo. -. Te diría que me ayudases a llegar pero realmente sé que te seria incomodo tocarme-

-. Perdóname yo…-

-. Tranquilo hombre estamos en confianza.- me dice. -. Yo sé que no es porque no te guste, es porque la amas. Lo suyo es reciente, quizás mas adelante puedas liarte conmigo sin culpas.-

-. No me parece que sea justo contigo.- le dije.

-. ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería que lo fuera?- me preguntó. -. Además has pasado peores vergüenzas como cuando no se te paro…- dijo recordando un penoso episodio. -. Estabas muy afectado por el accidente.- me dice. -. Esa fue la última vez que viniste a verme.- recuerda. -. Fue el mejor sexo oral que me has dado.- me dijo.

Recordé aquella experiencia. Fue apenas un mes después de la muerte de Shin. Recién me habían quitado el yeso de la meno pero aun no recuperaba la movilidad habitual. Había llegado hasta aquí buscando un consuelo. Bebimos un poco y nos liamos, sin embargo yo no podía dejarme llevar. No pude tener una erección aquella vez. Me resolví a complacer a Temari entonces y esa fue la última vez que le vi. Al día siguiente empecé a hablar con Sakura y después de ella no hubo otra. Hasta cuando le hice el amor en mi departamento y le quite la inocencia, yo llevaba mas de dos años sin una mísera mamada.

-. ¿Acaso soy tan fea? ¿Acaso soy tan sosa?- me preguntó. -. ¿Por qué nadie puede amarme? – me preguntó.

-. No digas eso.- le espeté. -. Eres jodidamente preciosa. Pareces una muñeca y tienes un cuerpo de infarto. Y no, no eres para nada sosa, ni aburrida ¡Deja de decir eso! Eres una mujer absolutamente maravillosa.- le acaricie los rulos rubios.

-. ¿De verdad lo crees?- me preguntó. -. Nadie nunca en la vida me ha querido, todos me abandonan.- me dice y sentí como se me rompía el corazón.

-. ¿Sabes algo? Probablemente si no la hubiese conocido a ella o al menos si no la hubiese conocido primero tu serías mi primer amor.- mentí.

-. Gracias Sai…-ella me besó la mejilla y se acurruco mas en mi regazo. -. Quizás si yo te hubiese conocido mas temprano, siendo algo mas joven también habrías sido mi primer amor.- la vi cerrar los ojos contra mi regazo.

-. Descansa.- le dije.

Probablemente si yo no hubiese conocido a Sakura no me habría enamorado de Temari. No por falta de ganas sino porque simplemente ella no era la mujer para mi. Dicen que venimos en paquetes de dos y que objetivo de venir y vivir es precisamente encontrar esa otra mitad, y si algo tenía yo seguro es que esa mitad ya la había encontrado. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi en Nemuro en aquella cafetería con ese batido de fresa y chispas de chocolate, con aquel vestido esmeralda. Lo supe cuando le vi en la escalera de Konoha casi 4 años después recién llegada a Tokio y realmente lo supe cuando la tuve piel con piel aquella noche mientras la luz de la luna y del alumbrado se colaba por la ventada mientras la hacia mía. Sakura era mi otra mitad, eso nunca cambiaría. Ella siempre sería el ser justo para mí. Y si en esta vida no la hubiese encontrado, probablemente ya me habría metido un balazo para buscarla en la próxima.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

Twitter: **Hmesschic** y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	36. XXXVI

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su __**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor: **__Sé que no he actualizado en buen tiempo, pero bueno siempre tengo que andar reacomodando mi vida y poniéndome al día por el concurso, además que tuve un quebranto de salud considerable__. Pasamos al habitual Sakura P.O.V y tenemos un capítulo muy oscuro y de un contenido sexual altísimo, creo que hasta se me fue un poco la mano pero bueno todos alguna vez pasamos por estas crisis. Bastante Sasusaku pero bueno hay que entenderlo. Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

_¡Por cierto! Les invitó a mi nueva historia **Désespérément Vôtre** una pequeña autobiografia._

* * *

_**Advertencias: **__Lime y Comportamiento Inadecuado._

A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXXVI

There are Worse Things I Could do.

Nara suri

Sai se mudo de Konoha una semana después de que pasó aquello. Pese a no verle, el recuerdo de lo que me hizo jamás de desvaneció, por más que se largase, se metiere cinco tiros, le desenterraran y lo volviesen a matar, el daño ya estaba hecho y el descontrol se apodero de mi vida.

Bebía mucho ese otoño-invierno: ginebra, sake, cerveza o lo que cayera, total la idea era perder la conciencia cuando ya no podía enterrarla más en mis estudios. También lloraba, lloraba mucho. Las pesadillas se apoderaban de mí, como el calor que se me metía en la piel al soñar cada una de las veces que ese y yo lo hacíamos hasta el amanecer. Ese noviembre-diciembre, perdí 15 kilos haciendo que mis costillas ya se asomaran por mi abdomen y empezó un cambio bastante radical.

Comencé a usar mucho maquillaje debido a las gruesas ojeras que surcaban mi rostro y para ocultar toda la tristeza que me llenaba, cogí el vicio de fumar para calmar los ataques de ansiedad que tenia y empecé a buscar consuelo donde alguien que no me convenía.

-. Sube.- la cara de Hinata y Tenten era un poema cuando Sasuke me dijo aquello con tras bajar la ventanilla de su lujoso Aston Martin Dbs color negro. Le obedecí sin rechistar.

Él arrancó el auto apenas me puse el cinturón y me miro de manera lujuriosa con una sonrisa torcida. Hacia un mes y medio que había salido del hospital, y hace un par de semanas que he estado tonteando con Uchiha.

-. ¿Te apetece?- me preguntó extendiéndome el pequeño paquete con droga en el interior.

-. No- le dije. -. Me apetece un trago mejor.- él pareció ignorarme y yo me dedique a pintarme los labios de color carmín.

Manejó en silencio y paramos en un Quick Market en las afueras de Tokio. Él compró un par de botellas de ginebra y yo aproveche para fumar un cigarrillo, realmente no entendía a dónde íbamos pero eso simplemente me daba igual.

-. Iremos a una fiesta- me dijo poniéndome entre él y el auto. -. Es en la casa de unos amigos.- me mordisqueó las orejas y me acarició el trasero.

-. Es una lástima…-le dije ronroneando mientras él me manoseaba de manera descarada. -. Pensé que íbamos a tener otra clase de diversión- el atrapó uno de mis pezones bajo la musculosa rosada y el gabán crema, a lo que respondí un gemido ronco y bajito.

-. Veras que te vas a divertir más de lo que crees, voy a romper tus limites…S-a-k-u-r-a- deletreó lo ultimo haciéndome mojar las bragas. Sin duda, él era la personificación de la lujuria. -. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas?- tiró de mi pezón al terminar de preguntar.

-. Es usted bastante convincente… señor Uchiha.- dije en un gemido ahogado. Él sonrió con satisfacción y sacó su mano de dentro del gabán. Ambos entramos al auto y el arrancó. -. Aun que tengo ganas de que me rompas algo más que los límites.- Sasuke frenó en seco después de aquello.

-. Cuidado con lo que deseas…que no estás tratando con un crio-

Paramos en un motel cercano a 15 minutos del Quick Market donde me hicieron comer más que mis palabras. Sasuke no era un mal amante, con él todo era calor, pasión y rudeza, si había una palabra para definir como era Sasuke Uchiha en la cama seria: animal. Él no era considerado, sutil ni se preocupaba por mi o mi orgasmo. Estar con el menor de los Uchiha era saber que sin duda sería un encuentro brutal pero también que este sería un intercambio egoísta en el que cada quien es responsable de lo que quiere.

-. Eres el mejor coño del mundo.-ambos sudábamos pese al frio del invierno que estaba por venir desnudos en la cama de ese motel. -. Eres un puta insaciable.- la verdad era que le perdía cuidado el orgasmo me dejaba vulnerable y me llevaba a pensar en quien no debía.

-. ¿No íbamos a una fiesta?- le pregunté aun agitada mientras rebuscaba un cigarro en la mesa de noche. -. Nos estamos como tardando.- le dije mientras una lagrima bajaba rebelde por mi mejilla, podía sentir mi sexo palpitar y mi espalda arder.

-. Así es.- me dijo serio con ese tono arrogante que solo Sasuke maneja. -. Iré por la ropa con tanta prisa la he olvidado.- dijo poniéndose los pantalones. Pase de él, estaba absorta en mi mundo fumando y pensando.

¿Era esto en lo que se había convertido m vida? ¿Era realmente esto lo que yo siempre había deseado? ¿Esta era la libertad por la que me había ido de mi casa y por la que había osado retar a mis padres? Realmente no lo era. Ser la zorra que se acuesta con el primo de su ex por despecho, ser la chica de lápiz carmín que se lía con cualquiera por un poco de cariño barato, pase a ser el desdibujo de quien era.

-. Báñate y vístete…- me dijo ya con el cabello mojado y la toalla alrededor de la cintura. -. Creo que es de tu talla.- una bolsa con un vestido, ropa interior y tacos estaba sobre la cama.

Me levanté desnuda sin el menor ápice de vergüenza. Era inútil, no había nada que ese tío no me conociera así que francamente me daba igual. Me siguió como un perrito en celo buscando liarse de nuevo pero francamente ya yo había tenido bastante de Sasuke por un rato, no me apetecía cogérmelo de nuevo, al menos no por ahora. Le cerré la puerta en la cara y la asegure.

Mientras el agua caía en mi cuerpo el recuerdo de Sai se hizo presente. Desde hacía más de un mes no le veía y desde hace dos que no le sentía. Sus manos, su cuerpo, su calor…todo él. Podía verle entrando al baño, con el torso descubierto, la piel nívea y pálida y la cara impávida. Verlo así tan hombre, con una ligera sombra de barba obligándome a mirarle para recordarme a donde es que pertenezco. Tomándome la barbilla e hincándose un poco para comerme la boca, metiendo su lengua de un tajo e inundándome cada rincón con ella. Certero, tomándome las caderas y haciéndome rodearlo con mis piernas empujando su pelvis hacia mí, recordándome lo obvio y que nunca dejara de ser. Yo soy su mujer, por más que me cueste y reniegue de ello. Jamás podre negarlo, jamás podre borrarlo y nunca otro hombre sabrá de mi lo que él sabe. Ningún otro que no sea él me tocara como me gusta, donde me gusta, cuando me gusta y eso, es una verdad innegable. Pero también es cierto que él no vendrá, que debo terminar de bañarme y que afuera me espera su primo y actual amante. Tome la toalla y salí a cambiarme.

El vestido era rojo, corto y ajustado con escote algo sugerente. Bragas y sostén negro, con tacones negros igualmente. Me maquille, sin rastro de Sasuke aun en la habitación. Este entró a los pocos segundos vestido de traje y fumando un cigarrillo.

-. Joder…- soltó con un sonrisa arrogante. -. Te vez exquisita.- me besó demandante mientras yo estaba de espaldas al tocador. Poco a poco su peso me fue sentado contra este. -. Apuesto a que estas chorreando.- entorné los ojos, Sasuke me parecía tan niño. -. Quiero follarte duro con ese vestido puesto y que chilles como una perra.- vale, era un niño pero admito que puede hacerme mojar.

El moreno me rasgó las bragas a lo que yo protesté, él solo sonrió torcido buscando un preservativo en su bolsillo. Se lo puso rápidamente y me penetró sin problemas de manera salvaje haciéndome gritar. Me estocaba duro y sin contemplaciones ni miramientos. Yo solo cerré los ojos para pensar en otra cosa.

Mientras Sasuke me ponía contra el tocador y me daba de espaldas, yo pensaba en su primo Saisuke. En su carne apretándose contra la mía sobre el tocador penetrándome hasta el infinito y en que él quizás me estocase con la misma fuerza y rudeza que mi nuevo amante, pero cuidaría mi placer jugueteando con mi clítoris para que yo me corriese. Eso hacia que me mojara de solo pensarlo. No se lo propondría a Sasuke, quien tenía la delicadeza de un cavernícola y seguramente podría dañarme si le pidiese aquello. Preferí seguir fantaseando con Sai, aunque supiese bien lo mucho que ello dolía y el daño que causaba.

-. Se ve que te encanta.- me dijo la voz ronca de Sasuke sin dejar de darme. -. Se me resbala sola.- hizo alusión a su miembro sin si quiera sospechar que me había mojado pensando en otro, él solo penetro más duro –si era que aquello era posible. -. Te voy a romper el coño.- decidí dejar de prestarle atención y buscar algo de placer propio.

A la par que Sasuke gritaba improperios y tonterías mientras me cogía, decidí pasar al camino de la autocomplacencia. La última vez que había rozado esta línea había sido en el cuarto de baño de Konoha cuando me había tocado para Sai en nuestro encuentro allí. Me roce pensando en su cara, en su cuerpo, en la forma que este me hacia estremecer y en lo bien que sabía hacer cosas con esa boca. Me vine de manera gloriosa al poco tiempo en un par de orgasmos espectaculares, Uchiha me dejo en paz al poco tiempo.

-. Debemos irnos, es tarde ya.- él se acomodaba la bragueta y yo me baje el vestido. -. Te espero en el auto.- me retoque un poco y baje enseguida después de meter la otra ropa en la bolsa.

La casa de la fiesta era una mansión en la mitad de la nada. Había un montón de autos lujoso en la entrada pero nadie fuera, al parecer la verdadera acción se encontraba adentro.

Juro que nunca he visto nada igual en mi vida y que jamás volvería a un lugar como ese. La casa oscura iluminada con una tenue luz rojiza y la música electrónica incitante me mareo en el acto haciéndome sentir en el segundo círculo de infierno de Dante. El olor a nicotina, alcohol, sexo y otros vicios me golpeo las fosas nasales enseguida. Una mujer cuyos pezones iban tapados con aislantes envuelta en cinta de policía pasó con una pecera donde Sasuke puso las llaves del Aston.

-. ¿Dónde demonios estamos?- le pregunté.

-. Hmp…En una fiesta.- me dijo. -. Ya vas a ver de qué se trata.- me tomó del codo.

-. Menuda fiesta.- le dije por el aire lúgubre, él seguía sujetándome fuertemente haciéndome caminar. -. ¿Por qué metiste las llaves de tu auto allí?- le pregunté.

-. Hmp…- pasó de contestarme.

Lo siguiente que vi, jamás podre olvidarle. Ocho chicas completamente desnudas con sus partes cubiertas por cintas aislantes bailaban y se guindaban de barras americanas. A la par que tres se encontraban con los pezones cubiertos y dándose un poco de placer propio con diversos juguetes sexuales delante de la vista de cientos de hombres y mujeres quienes veían esto como el mayor de los espectáculos. A los lados habían camas cubiertas de velos que colgaban donde parejas daban rienda suelta a su lujuria delante de la vista de todos. Sin duda alguna estaba en segundo círculo del infierno.

-. Sasuke no podemos estar aquí somos menores de edad.- le dije algo aturdida, esto verdaderamente rebasaba mis propios límites.

-. ¿Asustada?- me preguntó con esa sonrisa ladina. -. Por supuesto que no deberíamos estar aquí, pero naturalmente Haruno nosotros hacemos bastantes cosas no propias de nuestra edad, además mis amigos no se oponen a ello. Mira a tu alrededor aquí hay niñas incluso menores que tu.- era cierto, no sé si serian menores pero había chicas vestidas incluso con uniformes de secundaria. -. Hay para todos los gustos.- Si le contase esto a Ino me mataría y lo pondría seguro en uno de sus fanfics.

-. Me quiero ir.- le dije segura.

-. No seas aburrida.- me dijo. -. Esta es una fiesta sexual, puedes hacer realidad tus fantasías: BSM, tríos, voyerismo, swinger, rainbow party, fisting, masturbación…lo que quieras en general.- me apretó contra sí y me mordisqueo el cuello. -. ¿Algo que quieras hacer realidad?- me preguntó.

-. Nada…- le dije. Él tomó un par de copas con líquido rosado burbujeante.

-. ¿Una copa?- me preguntó. Yo asentí entornándole los ojos y bebí el líquido. -. Quita esa cara.- me dijo. -. Te vas a divertir de lindo, vamos por otra copa.- me tiró de brazo y me llevo hasta otra habitación.

Nos sentamos en la barra, yo aun seguía con algo de mala leche y él me miraba de manera descarada. Bebimos un poco y un calor quemante y ardiente se apodero de cada fibra de mi cuerpo, Sasuke empezó a mirarme insinuante y alagarme de manera descarada. Me acariciaba las piernas, me chupaba el cuello, y me besaba lento haciéndome el amor con la lengua. Yo solo me dejaba hacer, me sentía caliente. Incluso le permití meterme los dedos allí sentados hasta que me vine.

-. ¿Me das un segundo cariño? Iré a hablar con un amigo dos segundos.- me sentía mareada y seguí bebiendo cuando él se fue. Estaba realmente excitada.

-. Las chicas guapas no deben andar solas en fiestas como esta.- era una chica rubia, ojos purpura y una piel tan blanca como la leche. -. ¿Has venido con alguien?- me preguntó.

-. Sí.- dije simplemente. -. Un…-duda un poco ¿Qué veníamos siendo Sasuke y yo? -. Un amigo.- dije el termino no debía ofrecer mayor explicación.

-. ¿Vais a experimentar?- me preguntó. -. ¿Un trió quizás? ¿Swinger?- me preguntó.

-. Nada de eso.- le aclaré. -. Yo soy más tradicional…- estaba algo bebida pero aun consiente y jodidamente caliente. -. Ya sabéis, de la vieja escuela.- dije con aquella risita de borracha.

-. Deberías aprovechar.- se cruzo de piernas delante de mi justo donde había estado sentado Sasuke y me miró ¿Coqueteándome? -. Eres una mujer bastante guapa, te vi desde que entraste a la fiesta con Sasuke.- me dijo. Yo le mire extrañada ¿De dónde conocía esta mujer a Sasuke? -. No pongas esa cara, linda. Sasuke es un viejo amigo nos conocemos desde la preparatoria.- vale esto se estaba poniendo raro, sentía mi cuerpo arder. -. Aun que él siempre ha sido medio bestia para el catre.- me dijo con una risita a lo que yo la acompañe. -. Soy Shion…- me dijo.

-. Sakura.- me presenté.

-. En hora buena parece que ya se conocen.- Sasuke arribó donde nosotras. Él tomó a la cara de la rubia entre sus manos y se besaron de manera lujuriosa. El calor de mi cuerpo empezó a subir si es que aquello era posible. -. ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?- nos dijo a ambas. Tanto Shion como yo nos levantamos y el moreno pidió una botella de liquido rosado como la primera vez que tomamos en Nashiro's y tres copas.

Caminamos por un pasillo donde varias parejas se besaban y se manoseaban a su antojo. Sasuke me toco el trasero descarado y yo solo sentía mi sexo arder pese a haber venido hacia poco, entramos a un cuarto iluminado por esa luz roja. Tenía una cama grande con sabanas de seda roja, un par de sofás en cuero negro justo enfrente de ella y una mesa de noche al lado.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, él en medio. Servimos un poco de alcohol y ellos dos se metieron un pase de coca, yo simplemente pasé al sentirme tan caliente que no era normal, toque discretamente mi sexo bajo el vestido –dado que bragas no llevaba debido que Uchiha las había roto en el motel- y me di cuenta que estaba realmente húmeda. Para cuando vine a mirar estos ya estaban notándosela, el moreno tenia la rubia sobre él mientras le besaba y esta restregaba sus pelvis, yo me limite a observar y no puede evitar imaginarme a Sai. Pensar en estar así sobre él enredando nuestras lenguas, la sola idea me excito.

-. Ven aquí- me dijo Shion después de despegarse de los labios de Sasuke. Acto seguido me plantó un beso que me bajo a la realidad de un solo tajo.

Tenten decía cuando le preguntábamos por sus experiencias con mujeres que besar a una chica era lo mismo que besar a un tío pero sin barba, constantemente bromeaba que incluso besar a una mujer era mucho más limpio que besar a un hombre, después de todo las mujeres siempre andamos preocupadas por lavarnos los dientes y estar bien arregladas. Nunca me han ido las tías y jamás pensé besar a una. Sasuke tenía razón esa noche el rompió mis limites.

Shion tenía la candidez y la delicadeza que Sasuke le faltaba al follar. Esa noche ambos me cogieron como Dios manda y me hicieron ver más estrellas. Ella dominaba el arte del toque y de una buena caricia, y Sasuke…bueno Sasuke tenía polla y no se podía negar que sabía usarla. Sin embargo, yo solo me venía cuando pensaba en el cabrón de Saisuke. Cuando Sasuke me embestía, cuando aquella chica me tocaba de manera experta en mis partes más sensible me excitaba, pero solo podía correrme cuando pensaba en él. Hasta me llame estúpida por no haberme dado un último polvazo con él antes de definitivamente mandarlo a la mierda.

-. ¿Segura que no te van las chicas?- me dijo Shion agitada después de haberme hecho llegar con su boca mientras Sasuke le penetraba.

-. Estoy totalmente segura que soy hetero.- le dije.

-. Un verdadero desperdicio.- dijo la rubia mientras Uchiha caía sobre ella después de correrse. -. Mataría por cogerte de nuevo y que ese culo fuera exclusivo para mí.- me dijo.

-. Ya está bien Shion, ese culo solo me lo cojo yo.- Seriamente Sasuke Uchiha era un crio, por hombre como él es que muchas optan por el lesbianismo.

-. Que posesivo Uchiha…- le dijo la rubia. -. Ya casi que amanece, y empieza la key party.- la rubia empezó a vestirse.

-. ¿Key party?- pregunté intrigada.

-. Sí, es común en estas fiestas.- me dijo ella. -. ¿Qué Sasuke no te dijo?- me preguntó. Uchiha comenzó a vestirse. -. Ahora vas a sacar una llave de la pecera, los tíos al inicio meten las llaves de su departamento o de su auto.- recordé la mesera de la cinta de policía. -. Ahora tu vas a sacar una y te irás con ese tío a liarte ¿A que no es genial?- me preguntó. Yo me quede anonada pero no dije nada hasta que ella se marcho. -. Les veo afuera, espero devolverme en ese Aston Martin Sasuke.- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Me vestí en silencio a la par de él y espere a ver si me decía algo. Uchiha no se inmuto y cuando vi que se disponía a irse le encare.

-. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que voy a tener que tener sexo con alguien más para largarme de este sitio?- le pregunté.

-. Hpm…-iba a irse.

-. Te estoy hablando.- le dije.

-. Deja el drama molestia…- me dijo. -. Sasuke Uchiha nunca comparte sus putas.- dicho esto me sacó las copias de la llave del Aston.

Apenas me puse el cinturón y vi el sol despuntando volví a la realidad y mi alma a mi cuerpo. Sin embargo la mala leche no se me había extinguido para nada. Sasuke busca acariciar uno de mis muslos pero solo se llevó una hostia de recuerdo.

-. ¿Te pones así cada que te despiertas con alguien?- me pregunto divertido. -. Ojala fueras así de ruda mientras te cojo.- me soltó.

-. Quizás cuando aprendas a coger a lo mejor.- destilé con odio.

El trayecto fue en silencio y me sorprendió que después de ello el muy patán no me bajase del auto. Llegamos a Tokio casi a la hora del almuerzo y me baje en la puerta de Konoha hecha una fiera. Subí los seis pisos con los tacones en la mano y una mala leche deseando ver mi cama y dormir.

-. Bonitas horas de llegar.- Tenten me esperaba sentada en el sillón y Hinata cocinaba al parecer sopa de miso. -. ¿Te habéis divertido durmiendo fuera de casa?- me preguntó sarcástica.

-. Corten el rollo y ahórrense el drama que no estoy de humor.- estrellé los tacones en el cuarto.

-. ¿Tan mal ha estado Uchiha? Pensé que ya que llevas tirándotelo casi dos semanas al menos follaba como Dios manda.- Tenten me siguió al cuarto.

-. Te he dicho que cortéis el rollo.- dije ácidamente desnudándome delante de ella dispuesta tomar un baño. -. Que mi madre se llama Mebuki y vive en Nemuro, yo veré a ver qué hago con mi culo y como lo reparto.-

-. ¡Es que ni bragas traes! Menuda faena….-me dijo indignada como si fuese mi madre. -. ¿No me digas que ahora te ha dado por ser bollo después de follada?- no era realmente una pregunta sino una afirmación. Ella olió el vestido y me soltó enseguida-. Hueles a zorra ¿Estuviste follando con una chica, que no?- me preguntó.

-. Y si así fuese ¿Qué?- le reté entrando a la ducha. -. No eres como que el mejor ejemplo para darme cátedras de moral.- le dije desde el baño mientras el agua me limpiaba el pecado cometido.

-. Mira Sakura yo sé que soy la persona más amoral que conoces, pero hasta yo tengo principios.- me dijo. -. Y lamento decírtelo pero te estás convirtiendo en una puta y lo que es peor en la puta de Sasuke Uchiha.- seguía pasara en la puerta mientras yo me bañaba. -. Deja a ese tío está demasiado curtido y esto se está liando bastante. Sasuke es otro nivel y tu eres una niña, olvídate de ese tipo de una vez.- en eso ella tenía un punto. -. Desde que despertaste de ese coma estas fuera de control, no sé qué pasó entre tú y Sai…- le interrumpí..

-. Te dije que no te metas.- salí del baño y comencé a ponerme pijamas.

-. Ese tío es un animal tienes que verte la espalda.- me dijo la castaña. -. Tienes que dejarlo.-

-. No voy a dejarle.- le dije inflexible. -. Porque entre él y yo no había nada, además ya que pasó de él es un pesado.- le dije.

Después de que Tenten se calmase nos sentamos en la mesa. Comimos en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra hasta que fue la morena quien rompió el silencio incomodo.

-. Esto…ten….tengo una pregunta.- soltó Hinata con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. -. Yo esto…-

-. ¿Sí?- preguntó la cotilla de coletas.

-. ¿Due…duele mucho la primera…?- no la dejó ni terminar.

-. Pues depende, siempre duele un poquito pero bueno después es puro placer ¿Qué no Sakura?- la verdad hablar de sexo no me emocionaba yo solo quería dormir.

-. Aja.- dije con parsimonia. -. Depende del tío también puede que te salga un bruto.- dije pensando en el salvaje de Sasuke.

-. Es que…bueno.- ella estaba nerviosa. -. Sé que son cosas de pareja y…-

-. Dilo te quieres follar a Naruto como si no hubiese un mañana.- vale eso me hizo gracia.

-. No…-ella estaba nerviosa. -. No lo digas así…- dijo ella. -. Es que yo quiero pero tengo miedo, él debe tener experiencia y yo pues…- me enterneció un montón.

-. No te preocupes por eso a los chicos les encantan las vírgenes.- Tenten siempre tan sutil. -. Ese complejito de macho alfa hace que se les infle el ego.- le decía, la morena solo parecía más preocupada.

-. No le hagas caso.- le dije. -. Naruto es un buen chico y ha demostrado ser un excelente novio que te quiere y te respeta ¿Han hablado del tema?- le pregunté.

-. Pues…más o menos.- me dijo. -. Él me dice que no tiene prisa y que cuando esté preparada, él quiere que sea especial.- jugueteaba con sus deditos como una niña.

-. ¿Entonces qué esperas?- preguntó la castaña.

-. Es que me da miedo.- dijo rápidamente muestra de vergüenza.

-. Tranquila, las cosas pasaran naturalmente todo es cuestión de que te dejes llevar, vayan poco a poco.- le dije. -. No tiene que ser todo de un solo tajo y la sexualidad no se limita a la penetración, háblalo con él.- Tenten me miraba anonadada. -. Dile como te sientes y que quieres ir probando poco a poco.-

-. Vale que me has salido mejor maestra.- dijo Tenten.

-. Aprovechen que se van a Osaka van a estar lejos de aquí y de todos.- le dije.

-. ¡Sí!- grito Tenten. -. Mira que cuando vayáis a Nemuro para la fiesta de año nuevo no me qiero enterar que vas a empezar 2011 virgen.-

-. No seas tonta, no le hagas caso. Vayan con calma, además que viajareis juntos solos a Nemuro así que uno de esos 3 días puede que sea su noche.- le anime.

Tenten y yo viajaríamos a Nemuro mañana para pasar navidades con mis padres, siendo que mi madre al escuchar su historia de que era "huérfana" ha dicho que debía pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Hinata y Naruto se irían a Osaka allí pasarían navidades con sus respectivas familias y se irían a Nemuro para celebrar año nuevo. Lee san y Kiba también irían, así que sería un buen año nuevo. Al menos no tendría que ver al bruto Sasuke y mi otro yo –la zorra-podría descansar, al menos hasta el otro año.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

Twitter: **Hmesschic** y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	37. XXXVII

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su __**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor: **__Vale después de estar perdida un rato he vuelto a actualizar, capitulo algo difícil de escribir y siento que ha salido hasta algo forzado, lo tomare como un capítulo de relleno porque se viene lo bueno. A partir de aquí las cosas se van a poner de infarto así que no se lo pierdan,__ Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Por cierto, recibí 36 reviews de MarianUchiha me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia y gracias por ser mi review numero 200__. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

_¡Por cierto! Les invitó a mi nueva historia Désespérément Vôtre una pequeña autobiografia._

* * *

A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXXVII

Last Christmas.

Nara suri

Cuando era más pequeña soñaba con casarme con un hombre encantador, guapo y millonario. Ya sabéis un príncipe al mejor estilo de Disney, con el que tendría hijos y sería feliz para siempre. Nunca en aquellas épocas le puse un rostro. Después de todo, para entonces tenía ese marcado complejo de Elektra por el que todas las niñas pasamos con nuestro padre, sin embargo a medida que fui creciendo las características empezaron a salir. Realmente nunca me han ido los rubios, creo que es por eso que dice Ino que el día que me enamorase lo haría de un hombre igual a ella; me gustan altos, porque realmente no soy una mujer bajita; tampoco me van los hombres muy delgados porque fue algo "rellenita" la mayor parte de mi vida. Supongo que lo que más me quedo de mi padre es el gusto por los hombres mayores o al menos por los hombres que eran mayores mentalmente. No obstante, jamás pude predecir este giro frenético y lunático que tomaría en mi vida.

-. Fue una estupidez.- dejó de besarme y se levantó de golpe inquieto. -. Saku esto es un error, he sido un bruto. - se removía inquieto. -. Seguro que he confundido las cosas, no se repetirá te lo prometo- tenía una de sus manos en los bolsillos y la otra se la repasaba por el cabello negro. -. Soy un imbécil.- se insultó. Yo le mire confundida aun.

No me lo esperaba. Realmente esto complicaba aun mas mi enmarañada vida, pero no podía negar que mi había gustado. Sentía algo bajándome desde la garganta a la barriga y en retroceso, una euforia y una sensación de felicidad me golpeo como no lo hacía hace tiempo. Desde que yo estaba con…su primo.

-. Itachi sempai…- le llamé. El moreno caminaba por la sala, inquieto y nervioso. -. Cálmate un poco por favor.- le rogué. -. No ha sido tu culpa.- le explique.

-. ¡Por supuesto que sí!- casi que lo gritó. -. ¡Sakura! ¡Yo soy el adulto aquí! ¡La he liado!- me decía. -. Si… ¡Por Dios Santo! Tengo 10 años más que tú.- estaba histérico.

-. ¿Y eso qué?- le pregunté. -. Yo no soy una niña.- le aclare. -. Además, yo me he dejado besar así que eso me hace tan responsable como tu.- él bebió todo el vino de su copa de golpe y suspiro pesadamente antes de hablar.

-. S…Saku yo…- se mordió la lengua y volvió a coger aire. -. Yo estoy enamorado de ti…- ¿Qué? Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. -. Sé que no te pasa lo mismo- me sentí algo desprotegida y perdida en un juego absurdo en el que si bien me deje inducir, no quería seguir jugando. -. Yo se que tu estas enamorada de Saisuke y yo…yo soy un imbécil perdóname.- hacía mucho tiempo que no oía su nombre, el escucharlo me hizo estremecer.

-. Creo que…- mi envalentonamiento de antes se esfumo. -. Es mejor que me vaya a casa.- dije tratando de pensar con claridad mientras me chupaba el labio nerviosa.

-. Vamos yo te llevo.- me dijo.

-. Estoy a dos cuadras, puedo caminar.- le dije.

-. Es de noche, además yo te saque de tu casa así que yo te llevo.- su tono no dejo lugar a alegatos. -. Al menos estarás en casa temprano.- atino a decir.

El camino estuvo en silencio y yo no moví ni medio musculo. Me despedí algo fría con un simple "nos vemos" y entré a mi casa enseguida. Salude a mamá y a papá quienes se sorprendieron de verme tan temprano en casa siendo que apenas iban a ser las 9 pm, enseguida corrí a mi habitación donde me encerré, acto seguido me lancé a la cama y me lleve la mano a los labios. Necesitaba recapitular.

Había llegado a Nemuro hacia casi semana y media con Tenten. Navidad había sido hacia apenas dos días y hoy mientras Ino, Tenten y yo jugábamos twistter en la sala de mi casa mi madre ha traído al flamante doctor Uchiha del brazo.

-. Itachi sempai- me alise el vestido al instante y me reincorpore saliendo de aquellas poses contorsionistas que me hacia tomar el twistter. -. Esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?- la verdad no quise sonar grosera.

-. Sakura…-mi madre iba a reñirme.

-. Jajá…- rió encantadoramente. -. Pues vieras que estoy de vacaciones con Sasuke chan desde el 23 y bueno, dado que mis padres nos dejaron una bonita casa en la playa aquí en Nemuro pensé que podría venir a visitar a mi pequeña amiga y a su encantadora madre.- valía oro, él era un sol. Mi madre le miraba embelesada.

-. Pues en hora buena.- le dije con consternación. ¿Sasuke estaba aquí? Esperaba que a Itachi no se le hubiese ocurrido decir que yo vivía aquí, lo que menos me apetecía era liarme con ese pesado.

-. Oye Sakura…quería saber si…- nunca lo había notado pero Itachi de verdad que estaba realmente buenísimo. Al parecer mi zorra interna quería jugar. -. Bueno si tu madre te da permiso si querías, bueno querían ir a tomar algo chicas.- les mire enseguida, estas zorras sin duda alguna no irían.

-. Pues vieras que….Ino chan y yo íbamos a ir de compras por ahí así que creo que no podremos acompañarles- Tenten enseguida abrazo a la rubia indicándole que debía dejarnos a solas yo solo me sonrojé. -. Es más deberíamos irnos ya, que…que la vendedora nos dijo si no…si no íbamos nos vendía el vestido.- a leguas se notaba que era una excusa tontísima. Sin embargo, a mi no me molestaba la idea de que saliésemos solos.

-. Oh bueno…supongo que no iras a ser tan grosera de no aceptar la invitación de Itachi kun en vista que tú no tienes excusa.- ahí estaba mi madre, vendiéndome al primer hombre guapo, adinerado y educado que se le plantara. -. Así que vez arreglarte mientras yo converso con Itachi kun.- puse los ojos en blancos y subí luego de despedirme de Ino y Tenten quienes se fueron enseguida.

Itachi insistió en querer comer fuera pese a que le dije que prefería cenar en su casa, después claro de comprobar que Sasuke se había largado desde navidad y aun no había vuelto. Aquel hombre seguía inamovible en querer comer en algún lado, terminamos en un restaurante francés en el centro, donde yo solo rezaba para que nadie que me conociese nos viera. En Tokio me importaba un bledo, pero en Nemuro aun tenía una reputación que cuidar. Y que me vieran con un tío mayor a quien si me preguntaban quien era tendría que presentar como "un amigo" no era realmente bueno, pensarían que me metí a la prostitución.

-. ¿Te gusta mucho la comida francesa?- se me ocurrió preguntarle para amenizar el ambiente y despejar un poco mis nervios.

-. La verdad es que sí.- me confesó. -. Cuando estuve estudiando en Europa la recorrí casi toda y la comida que más me ha gustado es la francesa.- me sonrió enseñando esa dentadura perfecta y la calma volvió a mí. -. Además que he leído en una revista de viajes de este restaurante ¿Nunca has venido?- me preguntó.

-. No.- le dije con una sonrisa. -. Se parece a donde fuimos la primera vez.- le dije y era cierto. Él solo se sonrió.

-. Si…lo recuerdo.- Itachi buscó mi mano derecha y la tomo entre las suyas. -. ¿Cómo te has sentido?- me preguntó.

-. Pues…las heridas de aquí.- puse mi mano izquierda en mi pecho señalándole. -. Al parecer no cierran tan rápido como las otras.- tuve que esforzarme para las lagrimas no bajaran por mi rostro. -. Aun trabajo en ello- intente sonreír pero no pude.

-. Va a tomarte tiempo, pero no es el fin de mundo.- acariciaba mi mano cariñosamente. -. Sabes que cuentas incondicionalmente conmigo.-

No sé si era la sensación de sentirme protegida o el hecho de que sus años me daban calma, pero Itachi me inspira una exquisita libertad y protección. Él era como bálsamo y cura; simbolizaba la tranquilidad y la estabilidad para mí. Era un hombre joven pero aplomado, alejado de los vicios de su hermano y las mentiras de su primo. Pero simplemente era un hombre que alguien como yo no se merecía. Estaba demasiado curtida de sexo, vicio y perdición; inmersa en la red de mentiras de Sai y en el infierno de lujuria y violencia de Sasuke, alguien como él no perdonaría mis pecados sabiendo de primera mano quienes eran los implicados. Y sinceramente, desde siempre Itachi parece haber pasado de mí. Para él yo solo era una…niña.

Comimos mientras hablamos de una película malísima que habíamos visto hace algunos años y de que a ambos al parecer nos encantaban los thrillers psicológicos. También éramos amantes secretos de Los Simpsons. Sin duda, la charla fue amena y hemos comido waffles con nutella para el postre.

Itachi sempai me invitó a conocer su casa en la playa que le habían heredado sus padres, que solo quedaba a dos cuadras de la mía. Era una bonita casa de 4 habitaciones, con una piscina que debía ser asombrosa en el verano y la playa justo enfrente. Nos sentamos en sala y él ha insistido en tomar un poco de vino para bajar la comida, yo acepté al sentirme ya más cómoda por no estar expuesta a ojo público.

-. Cuando era niño amaba este lugar.- me dijo con una sonrisa cálida de esas que te quitan el aliento. -. Solíamos venir mucho en verano y pasábamos navidades geniales aquí. Mis padres les encantaba esta ciudad.- intentaba mirarle a los ojos pero la mirada penetrante de Itachi me hacia bajar incapaz de sostenerla. -. Mis tíos convencieron a mis padres de comprarla, ellos vivieron acá varios años, mi tía era de aquí…-se calló y yo sabía a que tíos se estaba refiriendo, no pude evitar que mis ojos se pusieran vidriosos al acordarme de Saisuke. -. Saku lo siento yo….-

-. Descuida…- le sonreí con un par de lagrimas rebeldes bajando por mis mejillas. -. Toma tiempo pero sobreviviré.- me limpie con el dorso de la mano. -. ¿Vez? Está todo bien.- intente demostrar.

-. Hablemos de otra cosa…-buscó animarme. -. ¿Cómo te fue este semestre?-

-. Pues…-seguía con un nudo entre la garganta y el pecho. -. Bien, dentro de lo que cabe falte por lo del coma y eso…no perdí nada y fui a mejor en anatomía.- le dije orgullosa, mientras las lagrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas.

-. No llores.- me limpió el rostro dócilmente. -. Unos ojos tan lindos no deberían llorar nunca, él es un imbécil.- me dijo. El corazón me latió fuerte y me mordí el labio. -. Eres una mujer hermosa.- sus manos que antes limpiaban mis lagrimas ahora me sostenían el rostro. -. No sabes cuan bella…-

Cerré los ojos por instinto al sentir sus labios suaves besarme de manera sutil, lenta y deliciosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me besaban de aquella manera y sentí un vuelco en mi estomago. Estaba feliz, confusa y triste a la vez. Nada absolutamente pudo haber predicho aquel momento. Ahora tirada en mi cama puedo sentir aun su boca surcando la mía sin prisa ni apuro alguno.

-. Menuda cara de follada que traes…- me dijo Tenten al entrar al cuarto y tirarse conmigo en la cama. -. ¿Tan buenos en la cama son los jodidos?- se refería a Sasuke y a Itachi.

-. Deja de pensar tonterías.- le reñí. -. Con Itachi sempai no pasado nada…al menos no de eso.- le espeté molesta.

-. Ha de haber sido la mejor comida de concha en la historia de la humanidad, no te había visto tan animada desde que saliste del coma.- dijo.

-. No me ha… ¡Argh! ¡Tenten!- le dije.

-. Ya fuera de broma…te vez bien realmente.- me dijo. -. Parece que hubieras vuelto a la vida.- me dio una gran sonrisa.

-. Yo…- no sabía si decirlo o no. -. Itachi kun y yo…nos besamos.- balbucee.

-. ¡Jo! ¡Esta novela está mejor que Escalera al cielo!- gritó emocionado.

-. Cierra la boca que te pueden oír mis padres.- le reñí.

-. Nada mas tu sueltas un bombazo así ¿y bien…?- preguntó. -. ¿Este si es el Uchiha indicado o tendrán que presentarte otro pariente?- le mire mal por su chiste imbécil. -. Tía has acabado con lo que queda de ellos: Sai, Sasuke y ahora Itachi.- el solo nombrarle hacia que me entristecía.

-. Creo que fue un error, Itachi kun está algo alterado. Se siente muy culpable- le expliqué.

-. Menudo follón.- dijo. -. ¿Sabe el de tus….emmm…aventurillas con Sasuke?-

-. ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- grite a lo que yo misma callé.

-. Shhh…bien, bien yo no diré nada.- me dijo. -. ¿Sabe él lo que pasó con Sai?- me estremecí.

-. Sí.- dije casi en un susurro. -. No sé hasta qué punto…pero si lo esencial.- tenía ganas de llorar.

-. ¡¿Qué?!- gritó. -. ¿Y porque él sabe y yo no?-. Chillaba tan alto que tuve que tapártele la boca.

-. Porque Sai se lo contó.- le advertí.

-. ¡Yo exijo saber!- gritaba.

-. Olvídalo.- le dije.

-. Por favor…-

-. No.-

-. Por favor…prometo no contárselo a nadie.- parecía un perrito agonizante.

-. Bien…-dije hastiada. -. Cierra la puerta.- no quería que nada de eso lo supieran mis padres.

-. Durante años hablaba con un chico por MSN, ese es el famoso Lonely Boy. Como sabes termine de novia de ese individuo y Sai se hacía pasar por su mejor amigo.- Tenten tenía la boca abierta.

-. Pero tú y Lonely…será cabrón.- lo estaba puteando.

-. Sí, lo sé. La cosa es que Sai me había hecho creer que Lonely Boy era un amigo de él que se llamaba Shin. La noche del cumpleaños de Naruto, mientras bailaba con Kiba este se asustó cuando le dije que yo era novia de Shin y pensó que le estaba jugando una broma pesada. Él fue el que me confesó que el tal Shin murió hace un par de años en un accidente de auto, por eso les dije a ti y a Lee san cuando me preguntaron que para que quería a Sai, que quería romperle los huevos.- empezaba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de llorar. -. Ese día, él me evadió liándose conmigo y me confundió a un más y por eso termine en la cama de Sasuke…y pues cuando baje a hacer la colada pasó lo de accidente.- no iba a decirle lo de Karin, eso me lo llevaría a la tumba. -. Lo siguiente que supe fue que cuando me desperté Sai le gritaba a Itachi que él me diría la verdad de que era Lonely boy cuando despertase.-

-. ¡A la mier…!.- ella misma se tapó la boca de la impresión. -. Sera puto ese imbécil…- corrió a abrazarme. -. Sakura lo siento ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Hubiéramos…- ya yo estaba bañada en lagrimas. -. Ya paso…- me decía ella consolándome.

-. Es un…- ni podía decir nada.

-. La que le va a romper los huevos cuando lo vea voy a ser yo.- me dijo seria. -. Te he juzgado muy duro sin tener en cuenta lo que había pasado.- buscaba consolarme pero ni ella misma sabia como. -. Aun que… bueno admite que follarte a Sasuke no ha sido tu mejor opción.-

-. En ese tienes razón.- baje la cabeza apenada. -. Quería olvidarle…se…se parecen tanto.- era obvio físicamente eran casi idénticos.

-. Ya…- me consolaba. -. ¿He Itachi? ¿Te pasa algo con él…?-

-. No…no se la verdad.- confesé.

-. ¿Qué? Explícate mujer.- me exigió.

-. O sea… con Itachi sempai me pasan cosas.- trataba de explicar. -. No le soy indiferente, quiero decir. Me parece guapísimo, somos asombrosamente compatibles…vieras que hasta que nos gustan las mismas cosas.- tomé mi gusano de peluche. -. Vale…esto hasta siento mariposas y todo.-

-. ¡Jo! ¡¿Y qué esperas?!- me decía emocionada. -. ¡Te ha besado!- gritaba.

-. Olvídalo…- dije abrazada al peluche. -. Primero me lie con su primo, fui amante de su hermano y además él me va por 10 años.- dije algo deprimida. -. Jamás saldría conmigo.-

-. Pero le gustas…puede que se enamore de ti y que tengan un final feliz…-

-. Tenten.- le mire seria. -. Está claro que nunca tendríamos un final feliz ¿Te sentirías realmente cómoda de saber que Neji durmió con Hinata y con su hermana?- le pregunté.

-. No pero… no se quizás no le importe.- pensó en voz alta.

-. Él dijo que estaba enamorado…pero de igual manera.- la cotilla me interrumpió.

-.¡Santa Mierda! ¡Eres la perra más afortunada que conozco!- gritó. -. ¿Qué demonios esperas? ¡Te ama! ¡Itachi está enamorado de ti! ¿Y tú no sabes qué hacer? ¡Te diré que tienes que hacer! ¡Ponerte ese abrigo e ir a su casa! ¡Y darle la follada de su vida!- yo me abrace a mi peluche.

-. Estás loca.- espeté.

-. ¿Loca? ¡Lo estas tu! No puedes dejarlo ir…- me zarandeaba. -. Vamos… ¿Dónde coño vas a encontrar otro hombre como ese? O sea… es guapo, interesante, tiene una profesión, es extremadamente agradable, te trata como si fueras de cristal y además está podrido en dinero.- puse los ojos en blanco. -. ¡Oh! Y que además te AMA.- me mordí el labio.

-. Él no perdonaría lo que sucedió Tenten.- me acongojaba aquello. -. ¡Me folle a su hermano! ¡Y no fue una…fueron varias!- le arrojé el peluche. -. ¿Qué crees que va a decirme? ¿De verdad piensas que va a tomarme enserio? ¡Claro que no!- me apoltroné contra la almohada.

-. A lo mejor…lo entienda. Si te ama, lo olvidara.- traba de reconfortarme poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

-. Claro…-dije con ironía.

-. Sakura no puedes ser tan negativa…-

-. ¡Tenten me cogí a su hermano! ¡Tuvimos S-E-X-O! ¡S-E-X-O!- grite.

-. ¿Y qué? ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI!- esto no iba bien. -. Sabes que lo de Sasuke no es realmente el drama.-

-. Pues…-

-. ¿Aun estas enamorada de Sai verdad…?- me desplome en la cama aceptando mi derrota.

-. Sí.- dije en un susurro. -. No me lo puedo sacar…- me mordí el labio hasta sangrar. Odiaba esto.

-. Pues es tu oportunidad de olvidarle.- me anunció. -. Un clavo saca a otro clavo cariño.-

-. No creo que…-ella me interrumpió.

-. Sakura- dijo seria. -. Te enamoraste de Sai, con todo y lo pesado que era contigo ¿Crees que te sería muy difícil enamorarte de Itachi kun?-

En el fondo sabía que Itachi era lo mejor para mí. Él seria oxigeno, tranquilidad, paz y protección. Sería como mi lugar feliz, un pequeño centro de rehabilitación. Esa noche me dormí pensando en él después de logar que Tenten me dejase de molestar. Esa noche después de dar millones de vueltas en la cama decidí que quizás aun podría darme una oportunidad para ser feliz, le contaría todo a Itachi y le comunicaría mis sentimientos, total ¿Qué otra cosa podía perder que no me hubiese quitado Saisuke antes?

Hinata y Naruto llegaron al día siguiente, en un vuelo procedente de Osaka. Pese a que mis padres no tenían problema Naruto decidió que él prefería quedarse en un hotel, Hinata si se quedó con nosotras pese a que Tenten insistía por debajo de cuerda y sin que el rubio se percatase, en que debía quedase con él para finiquitar aquel asunto. Cosa que le hizo subir los colores a la morena. El Uzumaki se excuso porque estaba cansado y decidió tomar un taxi hasta su hotel nosotras nos dirigimos a mi casa. Sin saber que visitas más inesperadas estarían por llegar.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

Twitter: **Hmesschic** y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	38. XXXVIII

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario, para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su __**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor: **_Después de una semana y antes de que se acabe el 2012 les traigo otro capítulo._ Un poco de Sai P.O.V por quienes se preguntaban que había sido de él, le veremos decidido a volver por lo suyo pero a la vez humano y vulnerable, awww creo que me he enamorado de él (Yo quiero uno así *snif*). Muchas Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo._

_¡Por cierto! Les invitó a mi nueva historia Désespérément Vôtre una pequeña autobiografia._

* * *

A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXXVIII

The Scientist.

Nara suri

Helaba como la mierda y sentía las articulaciones entumecidas, pese a tener la calefacción prendida. Kiba roncaba como un puto anciano y Lee le hacia el contra bajo con los suyos terminando de contribuir a mi mala leche. Habíamos salido de Tokio a las 5 am del día anterior, no sé en qué puto momento me deje convencer de estos pringados de parar en un mini market a comprar chucherías. Me sentía bastante cansado había conducido 1448 kilómetros para llegar a Nemuro. Había decidido volver a jugármela, había decidido ir a buscar a Sakura.

-. Joder… ¿Ya llegamos?- me preguntó Kiba quien al parecer estaba despertando.

-. En media hora creo que podemos entrar.- le anuncié. Había bastante tráfico.

-. ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- me preguntó por enésima vez. -. Piénsatelo bien, digo no es como simplemente ir a comprar cigarros.-

-. No te traje para que fueses mi puta conciencia.- le dije con el humor de perros que últimamente me estaba cargando.

-. Menudo geniecito.- me dijo tomando su celular. -. Entonces apenas lleguemos a Nemuro ¿Iras tras Sakura?-

-. No.- dije tajantemente con la mala leche a flor de piel. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que explicarle a Kiba el plan? -. Me va a mandar a la mierda si hago eso.- decirlo me daba un sin sabor en la boca horrendo. -. Así que tú y este, se van a quedar en el mismo hotel que Naruto. Mientras yo ultimo detalles.- le di una sonrisa estúpida, estaba totalmente de nervios.

-. ¿Me puedes explicar porque no nos podemos quedar en tu casa? Tienes como 8 habitaciones… y nos ahorraríamos un pastón- puse los ojos en blanco.

-. Te he dicho miles de veces que porque si Sakura si quiera se huele algo de esto se jode el plan.- explique por enésima vez. -. Sobra decir que espero que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurra decirle a Sakura que estoy aquí.- Lee acaba de despertarse.

Llegamos a Nemuro a eso de las 4 de la tarde. Faltaban apenas dos días para año nuevo y tenía que moverme rápido si realmente quería lograrlo. Lo había decidido esa navidad, cuando unas ganas de llamar a Sakura me embargaron y mi tío me bajó la borrachera con un café cargado. No podía seguir hundiéndome ni escondiéndome, había sido un puto cobarde. Temari me había dicho que debía luchar por ella y mi tío lo mismo. Al día siguiente me afeite, me lave la cara, me bañe, desayune y emprendí este viaje, esto es todo o nada así de simple, sino sencillamente me retirare.

-. Dame dos razones para no decirle a Sakura que estas en Nemuro.- había dejado ya a Kiba y a Lee en el hotel. -. Y espero que sean buenas.- Ino Yamanaka era bastante directa.

-. Supongo que…sabes lo que pasó.- no sabía por dónde empezar. La había llamado y la había recogido en el portal de su casa, ahora estábamos estacionados frente a la playa donde helaba como la mierda. ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto frio en un lugar costero?

-. ¡Eres un imbécil!- ella iba a bajarse del auto pero la sujete a tiempo, Ino era necesaria para mi juego.

-. Ino escúchame…- le pedí aun tomando su brazo entre mis manos.

-. Suéltame…- la rubia intentaba liberarse de mi agarre luchando. -. Sai, suéltame si no voy a gritar.- me dijo.

-. Ino solo escúchame ¿Quieres? Te juro que después puedes irte si quieres- rogué liberando mi agarre. -. Yo se que eres la única persona que sabe lo que sucedió y eras la única que puede ayudarme, así que te quiero proponer un trato.- la Yamanaka se quedó quieta.

-. Y según tu ¿Qué es aquello que podrías proponerme y me haría traicionar a mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón? - usaba ese tonito autoritario que me pone de nervios, pero debía calármelo. Ino era realmente irritante -. Y te advierto, que ya ni siquiera me agradas…- ¿Esta de que va? Si hace no más de 6 meses quería meterse en mis pantalones.

-. Es simple…yo se que quieres que ella sea feliz.- me interrumpió.

-. Bien…por ello deberías largarte en el acto. Sakura está bien y no necesita que vengas a joderla de nuevo. Tuviste tu momento Sai y la cagaste de manera monumental.- jodida rubia me estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de estrangularla.

-. Mira Ino ¿Podrías dejarme hablar?- ella asintió abriéndome los ojos, supongo que por esa manía suya de siempre querer tener la razón. -. Sé que la cague ¿Si? Fui un imbécil, un cobarde y todo lo hijo de perra que quieras, pero quiero que sepas que yo a pesar de todo eso amo a Sakura. Estoy perdido, total y completamente enamorado de ella. Y sé que a ella le pasa lo mismo.- se miraba las uñas pintadas de una especie de dorado metálico. -. Sakura no está bien, tú mejor que nadie debes saber que yo soy su felicidad. ¿O me equivoco mi quería Ino?- Si ella le encantaba siempre tener la razón, debo confesarles que a mí también.

-. Desgraciado…- susurró.

-. Eso solo me confirma aquello. Ahora si no cooperas conmigo una última vez, me temo querida Ino que tu vas a ser la responsable que Sakura se case con un tío al que no quiera, tenga un matrimonio desgraciado y termine amargada de por vida ¿Es esa la vida que quieres para tu mejor amiga?- estaba claro que yo era un manipulador por excelencia, así que de algo tiene que servir.

-. Sakura está bien, ella lo está intentando…-se quedó callada al instante como si hubiese cometido el peor de los pecados.

-. Sé que se anda acostando con Sasuke y francamente, me importa una mierda ese tío solo la dejara mas jodida de lo que ya esta.- me hervía la sangre de solo pensar en todas las cosas que ese desgraciado le había de haber hecho a mi niña, ya no tan inocente.

-. Sai, creo que vas atrasado de noticias, lo de Sasuke ya es pasado. Sakura…lo está intentando con alguien más.- palidecí al instante.

-. ¿Quién demo…?- mis neuronas hicieron click enseguida.

-. No puedo decírtelo. Solo déjala ¿Si? Ella quiere intentarlo.- la actitud altanera de Ino pareció desaparecer y casi que me rogaba.

-. No…ella- no podía ser…ese maldito. -. ¿Esta ella saliendo con Itachi?- le pregunté.

-. Sai yo no…-ella balbuceaba.

-. Ino dime si están saliendo o no.- estaba alterado.

-. Sai…-la rubia estaba nerviosa de decirme, sabía que era él solo quería que Yamanaka me lo confirmase.

-. ¡Ino!- le grité desesperado.

-. S…Sí.- balbuceo. Yo golpee el volante en un arranque de ira. Maldito bastardo oportunista. ¿No se había conformado con destruir mi infancia?

-. ¿Cuánto?- dije muerto de ira, Ino me miraba asustada. Me temblaban las manos.

-. Sai kun deberías…-la interrumpí.

-. ¡Pregunte cuanto!- volví a golpear el volante. Estaba descontrolado.

-. No es mucho, un par de días. Pero lo están intentando, ella está contenta…- la rubia parecía aterrorizada. -. Sai cálmate…- no se atrevía ni a tocarme. Yo temblaba incesantemente con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

que ayudarme…-dije en un susurro. la quiero- podía sentirme desmoronar por dentro. -. La amo como no te haces una idea…- busque un cigarro y lo encendí, realmente lo necesitaba. -. Tú no puedes dejar que ella se vaya con ese, él es un idiota y ella no le ama.- Ino deslizó su mano por la cajetilla y también tomó uno mientras yo me lamentaba. -. Ino estoy desecho.- le anuncié. De repente me sentía tan estúpido. a este pueblo en medio de la mierda por ella, a pedirle una segunda oportunidad y dispuesto a no irme sin ella, pero ahora…- Irme o quedarme. No sabía que debía o no hacer. Lloré con la cara sobre el volante ella fumada a mi par. -. ¡Joder Yamanaka tienes que ayudarme!- dije desesperado y frustrado.

Podía aguantar el hecho que Sakura se acostase con Sasuke, sabía que no era nada serio. Aquello era simplemente una forma de quererme dañarme. Reconosco que me ponía condenadamente celoso el saber que se la estaría follando a sus anchas, pero a Sasuke realmente no le veía como una amenaza, es decir ese imbécil solo era un chavalín que le gustaba meterse droga hasta en el culo y coger como un conejo. Él no era del tipo de mi pequeña, no era un hombre por el que ella me cambiaria, ni con el que podría olvidarme. Pero Itachi, sí lo era.

-. Voy a ayudarte.- me anunció. -. Pero será tu última oportunidad, si Sakura te bota de nuevo debes jurarme que la dejaras en paz y te irás para siempre de nuestras vidas.- ¿Podría ser que Ino si quisiese ayudarme después de todo? -. Además que tendrás que someterte a mis reglas.- asentí aunque no me hubiese gustado como sonó aquello. -. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea?- creo que acababa de pactar con el diablo.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche cuando desperté. Podía oír a Ino Yamanaka revoloteando por todos lados y parloteando como una cotorra con el móvil. Me lavé la cara y me los dientes, hacía años que no iba a esa casa. Salí a buscar a Ino, debía llevarla a su casa.

-. Si ya le dije…quiero 130 de esos con cobertura de queso crema y glaseado comestible color dorado…-de verdad que Ino me exasperaba. -. No…no quiero los de crema inglesa…mire le dije 130 con queso crema y glaseado color dorado.- caminaba de un lado a otro. -. Los quiero el 31.- al final al colgado. -. ¡Oh ahí estas! Ya está todo cubierto solo nos falta repartir las invitaciones…-por alguna extraña razón parecía que Ino hablase más de una boda que de una fiesta. -. Mañana temprano debes pasar a buscarme a eso de las 11:00 am tenemos que ir a los de las mesas y las sillas.- Esta chica voy a terminar por matarla. -. Tendré las invitaciones para entonces y podremos repartirlas.-

-. Vale…-dije algo aburrido. -. ¿Te llevo a tu casa, entonces?-le pregunté. Alguien tocó la puerta. ¿Desde cuándo yo recibía visitas? -. ¿Tienes algo que decirme…?-

-. A mí ni me mires, esta no es mi casa.- me entornó los ojos y movió ese cabello rubio.

-. Abre tú…no quiero sorpresas.- ella se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta principal murmurando algo como que no era mi sirvienta.

-. Oye tío no voy a gastarme toda esa pasta en el hotel, Lee decidió quedarse con Naruto en la misma habitación, así que no te va a quedar más remedio que reci…-era la voz de Kiba indudablemente. -. ¡Jopetas! No sabía que tenias compañía….- mi cara de asco no se hizo esperar.

-. Sai está arriba…-dijo Ino aburrida después de darle un vistazo largo al castaño, mismo que él también le dio sin el menor disimulo. Como diría Tenten aquí va a haber lío.

-. Vale preciosa…-le dijo embelesado. A ese cabrón siempre le fueron las rubias.

-. ¿Qué demonios quieres?- le pregunté desde arriba de la escalera.

-. Pues anda que yo venía a que me dejases quedarme pero no sabía que tenías algo en el horno.- Ino le miró indignada y yo solo sonreí en mi mente. Quisiera ella que yo la tuviera si quiera como opción. Al parecer Yamanaka quería aclarar el asunto, a lo que yo me le adelante.

-. Kiba te presento a Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura.- él me miró boquiabierto y con el ceño fruncido. -. Y antes de que digas algo sobre que vengo tras Sakura y me la estoy montando con su mejor amiga, te aclaro que nuestra relación es meramente comercial. Ino va a ayudarme con el plan, así que espero le des una disculpa.- la rubia sonrió.

-. Menudo lío…- dijo con la mano detrás de la cabeza, relajando los músculos de la cara. -. ¿Creo que la he liado parda, que no? Un gusto Kiba Inozuka.- le extendió la mano la rubia que antes parecía disgustada, misma que le ha plantado un beso en la mejilla. Ya ven lo que es la gente.

-. Ino Yamanaka.- le dio una sonrisa. -. Tu eres veterinario ¿No es así?-

-. Bueno linda, parece que estas informada.- ¿Esto es enserio? ¿Desde cuándo soy yo la celestina?

-. Estaba por llevar a Ino a su casa, ya es un poco tarde.- le anuncié, él pareció entristecido.

-. Bueno…ya que has conducido desde ayer, podría si es que tu quieres y si a la hermosa señorita no le molesta llevarla a su casa.- hasta a mi me asqueo. ¿Hermosa señorita? No le había oído decir eso desde que íbamos en la primaria. Además esa jodida rubia de señorita tenia lo que yo buena persona, es decir nada.

-. Olvídalo no podrás tus manos en mi auto.- le advertí.

-. Oh vamos Saisuke…-jodida Ino ya hasta ella se sabía mi nombre completo. -. Deja que el señor veterinario te colabore un poco, debes pasar por mi mañana así que deberías dormir.- tan colaborativa me resultó la cabrona. -. Además…piensa que si Sakura llega a vernos será tu fin.- en eso la muy forra tenía razón.

-. De acuerdo.- escupí. -. Toma…-le arrojé las llaves. La verdad era que si me sentía muy cansado. Ino tomó su abrigo y salió antes que Kiba. Yo baje a tomar algo de té.

-. ¡Jo! Macho ¿viste esas tetas? Creo que me he enamorado…-

-. No me digas…-dije irónico. -. Os pido que si van a liar, no lo hagáis en mi auto. Págale una habitación al menos. Las llaves están bajo el tapete de la entrada. Tercer cuarto a la derecha subiendo.- le dije. -. Como me despiertes te capo…-entorné los ojos y me dispuse a subir, me estaba cagando de sueño.

En Nemuro para el año nuevo existe una antigua tradición de celebrar fiestas en fin de año. Las familias más poderosas y pudientes de la ciudad las celebran invitándose entre sí, asegurando pasar un rato ameno con los de su mismo círculo social donde una familia puede demostrar el poderío económico y el roce social que tiene. Ser una familia invitada o ser invitado a una se considera un honor y es una oferta que ninguna familia o persona rechazaría.

En los tiempos de mis padres, la familia de mi madre solía ser una de aquellas familias que ofrecía grandes fiestas, yo no recuerdo nada de ello porque para cuando nací mis padres se habían trasladado definitivamente a Tokio y, mi tío amargado y resentido hacia los Uchiha pasaba su tiempo entre Osaka y Tokio, viniendo a Nemuro y Sapporo solo cuando había alguna reunión urgente de la naviera. Sin embargo, desde que sabe mi nombre Ino Yamanaka sabe quiénes son mis padres, siendo que los Uchiha no eran ningunos muertos de hambre y los Shimura aquí son bastante conocidos. Así que valiéndonos de ello, ella ha decido organizar una de esas fiestas al mejor estilo de las que organizaba mi abuela y mi madre, de las cuales resulta que la rubia era fanática ya que tiene una exótica y secreta pasión por ser organizadora de eventos.

-. Yo no sabía ni que tuviera un escudo familiar.- escupí mientras Ino me exhibía la invitación al mentado evento.

-. Habrás de haberlo visto miles de veces tu tío suele llevarlo en algún lado siempre.- Kiba le miró anonadado desde el asiento del copiloto y yo igual. -. ¿Qué?- nos preguntó con descaro.

-. Eres una jodida acosadora.- le solté. -. No volveré a dormirme mientras estés en mi casa, me sacarías hasta la talla del calzado.-

-. Oh cariño todo cubierto, puedo decirte hasta la marca de los calzoncillos que te pones.- vale esto se está tornando peliagudo.

-. Estás enferma.- dije con asco de solo imaginarla hurgando entre mi ropa interior.

-. ¿Que…? Fuiste una opción romántica y lamento decirte que tu nada despreciable fidecomiso te hace jodidamente atractivo.- es oficial Ino Yamanaka es una acosadora. Kiba me miró confundido.

-. Así que eres una caza fortunas…interesante planteamiento.-conduje hasta la puerca tienda de banquetes.

-. Bah… uno tiene que saber con quién se mete cariño, además admite que eres un rarillo así que necesitaba estudiarte.- puse los ojos en blanco y la deje parloteando sola.

Llegamos al único centro comercial en este mugroso pueblo donde Ino iría a supervisar parte del menú, música, mantelería y de paso se aseguraría que estuviésemos vestidos de manera apropiada. Le he soltado un par de maldiciones y le he dicho que se me vestir solo por lo que me fui a comprar el mugroso traje dejando a un no tan afligido Kiba con ella, total ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Realmente no era difícil, bueno vale que lo es ¿que si esmoquin o frac? ¡Odio esta mierda! ¡Nunca me he vestido como un puto pingüino! Después de discutir con la estúpida dependienta he acabado escogiendo el jodido esmoquin y me importa una mierda lo que Ino Yamanaka tenga que decir al respecto, no obstante lo peor fue cuando he recordado que la muy zorra tiene mi tarjeta de crédito. Hecho una fiera he salido después de gritarle unas cuantas cosas por el móvil. Al parecer el andar últimamente sobrio como que me puesto de genio terrible.

Pasé irritado, molesto y con ganas de regalarle a alguien unas buenas extensiones cortesía de ese pelo rubio Barbie de Ino Yamanaka y fue cuando vi aquello. Mi pequeña Sakura, tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre con el cabello rosado ensortijado hasta la barbilla. Enfundada en un vestido de lana azul cuello de tortuga, calentadores negros a la par que sus botas sin tacos y una americana de denim bebía su chocolate caliente suturado de malvaviscos. Tan inocente y apacible que me provocaba acercarme, le fotografié con mi teléfono escondido para que no me viese. Le veía más flaca aunque no por eso dejaba de parecerme tan linda y deseable, también se le veía triste, quizás algo cabizbaja. Quería acercarme, así posteriormente me abofetearan por ello y por arruinar una fiesta gigantesca, estaba decidido que lo haría. Ese fue mi propósito hasta que vi al imbécil de Itachi acercarse a su mesa con una taza de café y un esponjado muffin de chispas de chocolate. Ella le sonrió de esa manera, de aquella forma que solo lo hacía conmigo cuando tenía los ojos vendados y yo tomaba la identidad de otro. Él le toma de la mejilla y ella le mira embelesada, algo en mi pecho se empezó a quebrar, y se rompió definitivamente cuando ese puto le ha besado la punta de nariz y posteriormente la boca. Apreté la caja en mi bolsillo.

Me quiero morir.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

Twitter: **Hmesschic** y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	39. XXXIX

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su __**TOTALIDAD.**_

_**Notas del autor: **__Muriéndome de sueño les traigo este capítulo, son casi las 4 am pero de verdad quería terminarlo. Sinceramente no lo había hecho porque andaba de parranda desde que comenzó el año. Un poco alcohólico y con un argentino espectacularmente guapo empezó mi 2013, y al termino de este capítulo puedo decirles que esto se puso bueno. No sé si el próximo sea Sakura o Sai P.O.V, pero es más probable que sea Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.

XXXIX

Something was Triggered.

Nara suri

No sé cómo demonios hizo para que su papá le mandase ese costoso vestido de la Colección de Primavera de Vera Wang color crema pero Ino se veía estoica en el. Y sin duda alguna no preguntéis como se ha confabulado con mi madre para traer para mí este Marchesa en color menta que ahora llevo, pero como siempre se han salido con la de ellas y bueno, la verdad es un vestido adorable. Pero lo más extraño es esta fiesta de fin de año, a la que estas dos mujeres prácticamente me han arrastrado cuando la invitación ha llegado a mi casa extrañamente con dos cupos a nombre de la Señorita Sakura Haruno, menuda cosa extraña. Por lo que mi madre ha insistido que invitase a Itachi mí…novio.

Es extraño repetirlo pero decirlo me da una sensación bastante fresca y agradable, no llevamos más que unos cuantos días juntos pero sin duda alguna las cosas marchan bien. Itachi kun es un hombre maravilloso y realmente un compañero bastante cariñoso, su nivel de compresión me sorprende y a la vez me hace sentir mal, simplemente no podría haber en el mundo hombre más perfecto.

La tarde que llegaron Naruto y Hinata, le inventamos la excusa tontísima a mi madre de que íbamos al centro comercial, ello no era del todo mentira pues las chicas si iban a ir pero yo iba a darme una oportunidad. Me puse unos jeans ajustados, un suéter color marfil, la americana y unas botas sin taco, y fui a intentarlo. Después de un par de timbrazos me recibió algo confundido, no le di tiempo ni de pensar cuando me arrojé a sus brazos y le bese echándole los brazos al cuello.

-. Itachi sempai yo…- le dije al separarnos. -. Sabes que yo no puedo decirte que te amo pero si quisiera una oportunidad.-

-. Quien debe pedirte una soy yo ¿No lo crees? Yo soy el pedófilo de la relación.-dije en mal chiste cuando soltó mis caderas. -. ¿De verdad quieres algo tu conmigo?- helaba y la nieve nos mojaba un poco.

-. Yo…quisiera intentarlo.-me sonroje y me mordí el labio nerviosa. -. Pero ante creo que tenemos que hablar.

Itachi entiende mi situación y conoce mi pasado, sabe también que yo no solo me he liado con su primo sino que también sabe lo de su hermano y simplemente se ha limitado a decirme que eso no le importa y prefiere ignorar los detalles, confirmándomelo con un beso dulce y medido en los labios sentados en el sofá de su sala. Él tampoco ignora mis sentimientos hacia su primo pero me ha dicho que el tiempo zanja heridas y que él hará lo que pueda para ganarse mi amor, y esa misma noche se ha presentado en mi casa a hablar con mis padres. Los que no le han visto problema alguno, aunque mi papá este algo reacio supongo que es por el hecho de que oficialmente y ante mis padres él es mi primer novio.

-. Te vez preciosa.- mi madre entró a la habitación cuando Ino había terminado de subirme el zipper. -. Oh hijita.- allí iba de nuevo a hacer uno de esos dramas de madre. -. Hasta hace nada eras una bebé y ya vas a dejarme en año nuevo…-le limpió las lagrimas.

-. Pues te he dicho que podía pasarlo aquí, Itachi kun incluso ha insistido en ello y tú has dicho que no, que fuéramos a la fiesta.- me acomodaba el cabello ensortijado y peinado. -. Fiesta que me parece la mar de extraña, hace años que esas cosas no se celebran aquí en Nemuro y a la que además ustedes no están invitados.-

-. Pues ha de ser de el hijo de algún magnate o que se yo no conozco ese escudo familiar, y vas a ir- dijo tajantemente la señora.

Por supuesto ya después de haberse gastado una fortuna en el Marchesa no podía dejarme quedar a pasar año nuevo en la casa de mi tía, además que resulta que al parecer todo joven de Nemuro había sido invitado ¡Hasta el pelmazo de Shino! Sin embargo en pleno año nuevo milenio me parece algo rimbombante y estrambótico que se realicen estas cosas, si no conociese a Ino y que su padre pese a ser millonario jamás patrocinaría estas vagabunderías diría que esto es obra de ella quien siempre ha sido fanática de estas cosas, sin duda ya se a quien le pediré que organice mi boda.

-. ¿Te gusta este brazalete?- preguntó Tenten a quien sorpresivamente le había llegado también una invitación.

La castaña tenia puesto un Oscar de la Renta azul que también fue enviado con los nuestros y el que Hinata (quien sorpresivamente también está invitada) otro Oscar de la Renta. Su vestido era también sorpresivamente el más recatado de todos pues era el único sin escote de corte asimétrico y cintura definida, se veía definitivamente sofisticada con un recogido y el maquillaje.

-. Sí, póntelo- dijo Ino terminando de ponerse los aretes, acto seguido Hinata a aparecido ganándose la mirada de todas. -. Estoy enamorada- dijo al ver a la morena.

No era para menos, Hinata se veía preciosa en ese Oscar de la Renta Negro con escote de corazón, parecía una princesa y era bastante romántico en comparación a nuestros vestidos que eran más ceñidos su falda era semitransparente pero con brillos y de cintura entallada el cabello recogido en un trenza tejida dándole la vuelta a la cabeza dejaba ver esos grandes ojos perlas, Naruto caería rendido.

-. Tu vestido es un sueño así que no digas eso- le dijo ella, y tenía razón el vestido de Ino era sin duda alguna la fantasía de toda mujer.

La rubia de metro setenta llevaba un vestido precioso cola de sirena con un corsé color crema cubierto con tul a un solo hombro entallado en su cintura. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta adornada en un semirecogido hermoso donde un par de mechones enmarcaban su rostro perfectamente maquillado ella estaba preciosa sin duda alguna en esos Louboutin que le hacían medir casi 1.80.

-. Niñas, los chicos están abajo esperándolas. Son casi las 8 y es de mala educación llegar tarde a estos eventos. Mi madre volví a entrar con un cofrecito entre sus manos. Todas tomamos nuestros abrigos y carteras para bajar. -. Sakura quédate un momento.- le mire desconcertada.

-. ¿Prefieres que me quede en la fiesta familiar? Sabes que no…-me interrumpió enseguida.

-. No, iras a la fiesta. Solo…-volvió a romper en lágrimas. Mi madre era bastante llorona. -. Te vez preciosa y yo…quería que darte un par de cosas antes de que salieras eran de mi madre.- vale sí que estaba sentimental.

Mi abuela fue una mujer extremadamente elegante que murió cuando yo tenía 3 años. Mi madre era su última hija y la única mujer, por lo que al ser yo su hija era algo así como su nieta predilecta y prácticamente fue quien me cuido en mis primeros años de vida cuando mi inexperta y algo torpe madre me había tenido tras casarse con mi padre a los 16 años. Ella también como mi madre se casó muy joven, a los 19 años siendo ella incluso menor que mi padre.

-. A tu abuelita le gustaban mucho los bailes de hecho, organizó un par. Su mejor amiga Uruchi Shimura era una experta así que por ello me heredo muchas joyas cuando murió.- me helé al instante y recordé una conversación remota con mi actual pareja. Itachi kun había dicho que la madre de Sai se llamaba Uruchi y el apellido de Sai es Shimura después que su tío materno lo adoptase. -. De hecho yo conocí a tu padre en uno de esos bailes.-no sabía qué hacer o decir. -. Así que quería darte esto, eran de mi madre y ahora son tuyas.- me entregó una pulsera en diamantes, una peineta en pedrería y un anillo.

-. Mamá yo…- esto me parecía realmente innecesario, es decir a mi ni siquiera me gustan estas las joyas y sé que para ella tienen un inmenso valor sentimental.

-. No, póntelas lucieran preciosas con ese vestido.- me ayudo con la peineta colocándola a un lado de mi cabello partido a la mitad. -. Sabes yo llevaba estas mismas joyas el día que conocí a tu padre, se celebraba la reciente noticia del embarazo de Uruchi quien tenía casi 36 años y no había podido concebir hasta entonces. Pero no me veía ni la mitad de guapa que tu.- terminó de poner el broche y le extendí el brazo para que me pusiese la pulsera. -. Me las puse también cuando tu papá fue a pedir mi mano, así que cuídalas bien- yo no podía dejar de pensar si esa mujer era realmente la madre de Sai.

-. Lo hare.- le dije. -. Y…cuéntame mamá ¿Cómo fue a parar papá en ese baile? ¿Era… amigo de la señora o algo así?-no me culpen la duda me carcomía.

-. Sí, ella era muy amiga de tu padre y su hermano también. Aun después de esa noche el hermano de Uruchi no le habló más a tu padre.- me dijo con una risilla. -. Resulta que esa señora se casó con un hombre muy rico, nada más y nada menos que con Teyaki Uchiha. Hombre que Danzu el hermano de ella y un gran amigo de tu padre detestaba, así que tu padre se alejó un poco de ella cuando se casó, sin embargo cuando después de más de 15 años de no hablarle se enteró del embarazo se presentó en el baile y Danzu se quiso morir. En ese baile nos conocimos tu padre y yo. De hecho cuando tuviste el accidente en Tokio supimos que Itachi kun era el sobrino de Uruchi.-me puse pálida. -. ¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó enseguida y yo no sabía qué hacer.

-. Vaya…no me esperaba que yo terminaría saliendo con el sobrino de la mejor amiga de mi abuela.- realmente no me esperaba que yo me hubiera liado y enamorado del hijo de la mejor amiga de mi abuela. Supiera mi madre lo que yo y lo que llevaba esa señora el vientre la noche en que ella conoció a mi papá hemos hecho seguramente me recluiría en un convento.

-. Su hijo ya ha de ser un hombre, se llama Saisuke si no recuerdo mal. Solían jugar juntos hasta que tu abuela murió y Uruchi se fue a vivir a Tokio. ¿Quién se habrá hecho cargo de ese muchacho?- mi madre y sus cavilaciones no ayudaban a mi estado, yo estaba a punto del colapso. -. Ya le preguntare a Itachi kun por él, seguramente le iras a conocer es de los pocos miembros de la familia de Itachi kun que siguen vivos y supongo que a raíz de la muerte de sus padres esos chicos habrán vivido juntos.- si supiera mi madre la verdad. -. ¿Te sientes bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-. Si, son los nervios. Creo que debería bajar nos hemos entretenido mucho. Itachi kun debe estar desesperado.- le dije.

-. Sí.- dijo ella. -. Es gracioso que ahora me haya acordado de ese niño, era realmente una monada. Te protegía de tu primo cuando te hacia maldades, sabes hasta decía que se iba a casar contigo. Tu abuela y Uruchi eran dichosas con la idea de emparentar. Supongo que si fuera a ese muchacho en vez de Itachi kun tu novio tu padre no andaría tan de mal genio.- ya yo hiperventilaba. -. Aun que bueno, no creo que ni el pobre se salvaría tu papá solo esta celoso.- tuve que sentarme en la cama de verdad que estaba aturdida. -. ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó. -. Llamare a Itachi kun para que te revise parece que hubieras visto un muerto.-

Para cuando Itachi subió ya había dejado de hiperventilar pero no por ello me sentía yo menos mareada. Esto de volver en el tiempo y saber que todo empezó mucho antes de lo que crees, me hace pensar que quizás hay cosas que simplemente estaban destinadas a ser. Sin darme cuenta las vidas de todos nosotros se encontraban conectadas y enseguida note lo perfecto que es el mundo y sus trastadas. Si Uruchi Shimura y mi abuela no hubiesen sido amigas mi madre nunca habría ido a ese baile. Si Uruchi Shimura no hubiese estado embarazada de Sai, mi padre nunca se habría reconciliado con ella y jamás se habría celebrado el baile por lo que jamás hubiera conocido a mi madre y yo nunca hubiese nacido. Te das cuenta entonces de lo perfecto que es el tiempo y que todo ocurre porque así debió ser.

-. Itachi kun… ¿El hijo de tu tía Uruchi sigue vivo?- preguntó mi madre mientras mi novio me revisaba, se veía jodidamente guapo vestido de traje. Ambos nos miramos por un momento.

-. Sí.- dije con amabilidad.

-. ¿Te vez seguido con él? Ya debe ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Uruchi era la mejor amiga de mi madre.- me mordí el labio.

-. No realmente, no tengo muy buenas relaciones con él.- le aclaró.

-. Es una lástima la muerte de sus padres ha de haberlo tocado mucho al pobre.- ambos estábamos incómodos.

-. Supongo.- dijo él tan sutil como siempre. -. Seguro estabas nerviosa, estás perfecta cariño.- dijo terminando de revisarme.

-. Vale, así podemos irnos.- me puse de píe. Los demás ya se habían adelantado.

-. Entonces me despido.- dijo mi madre. -. No lo entretengo más para que puedan disfrutar la fiesta.-

-. Estaremos de vuelta a las dos máximo.- me ayudo a ponerme el abrigo y me cogió de la mano. -. Feliz año nuevo.- dijo mientras salíamos del cuarto rumbo a la salida.

-. Tranquilos disfruten la fiesta y feliz año nuevo.- ella me beso la mejilla y luego me subí al auto después de que Itachi me abriese la puerta.

Sobra decir que no hable en todo el camino. Hacía mucho frio y en la radio sonaba una canción de fondo, al parecer iba a nevar esta noche. Nos detuvimos solo cuando llegamos a la casa de eventos donde se celebraba el baile. Parecía estar atestado. El valet parking tomó el auto y le di la invitación a Itachi para que la entregase, él pareció examinarle unos minutos y no hizo buena cara.

-. ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté algo nerviosa no parecía de buen humor.

-. No…- me dio un corto beso en los labios antes de entrar. -. Solo que te vez preciosa y no le lo había dicho.- me dio una sonrisa. -. ¿Segura que quieres entrar? Estas poniéndote pálida de nuevo.-

-. Sí, estoy bien. Algo nerviosa por entrar a la vista de todos y ser anunciados como en la edad media. ¿Quién será nuestro exentico anfitrión o anfitriona?- le pregunté, cosa que le hizo arrugar un poco el ceño.

-. Quien sabe…podría ser que hasta lo conozcamos.- la puerta del salón de abrió y él tomo mi mano y la besó antes de entrar.

-. La señorita Haruno y su acompañante.- dijo el anunciante. ¿No pudo haber dicho el señor Uchiha y su acompañante?

Pude sentir enseguida el peso de todas las miradas de fiesta y vi enseguida un par de caras conocidas. Itachi me tomó del brazo y bajamos las escaleras hasta el centro del salón. Enseguida esas dos caras conocidas se me acercaron. Nada más y nada menos que Mio Hanekawa y Minorin Shoji, las dos zorras más grandes del instituto y las que solían molestarme por mi sobrepeso y mi falta de feminidad en el instituto. Mírenme y lloren perras.

-. Haruno.- dijo Hanekawa con esa voz de imbécil que tiene. -. Menudo cambio.- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo y queriéndose comer a Itachi con la mirada.

-. Hanekawa.- la saludé con una sonrisa irónica. -. Shoji.- hice el mismo gesto. -. ¿Cómo están?- ante todo la educación.

-. No tan bien como tu.-ambas me miraron como solían hacerlo en el instituto como si fueran unas matonas. -. ¿Y tu amigo es…?-

-. Itachi Uchiha un placer.- dijo extendiéndoles la mano a cada una. -. Y de hecho soy su novio, encantado de conocerlas.-me dieron una ganas inmensas de besarlo.

-. Vaya…-dijo Shoji. -. En hora buena jamás pensé que Haruno tendría un novio algún día.- quise matara.

-. No veo porque.- dijo el moreno. -. Es un chica esplendida, con mucha clase, hermosa e inteligente es una suerte que esté a mi lado y si nos disculpan nos están esperando.- creo que voy a casarme con él.

Ambos nos fuimos dejándolas con la palabra en la boca hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Lee y Tenten, enseguida llegaron Kiba e Ino con los labios hinchados donde estábamos.

-. ¡Jo! ¿Qué dice el señor Haruno?- saludó Tenten en mal chiste. -. ¿Se libraron de las matonas de la entrada? ¿De verdad lidiaban con esas perras todos los días?-me preguntó.

-. Sí.- dije sentándome en la mesa.

-. ¿Viste a las zorras de Hanekawa y Shoji? Menudos modelitos de segunda mano que se cargan.- me dijo la rubia a quien mire con reprobación, ella y Kiba iban muy rápido para mi gusto.

-. Sí, son unas perras.-

-. ¿Puedes creer que este loco les dijo que era mi boy toy?-le dio un ligero golpe a Kiba en el brazo. -. Casi se les cae la mandíbula.-

-. Su cara fue para morirse- dijo Kiba. Pude ver la mano de Ino disimuladamente agarrándole el trasero.

-. Vamos a bailar hermosa.- me dio un beso en el hombro y sentí el cuerpo electrizado.

Mientras bailábamos una canción lenta pude descansar en el hueco del hombro de Itachi kun y perderme por unos segundos en su perfume de hombre. Él era simplemente perfecto, bailaba perfecto, sus manos nunca estaban ni muy arriba ni muy abajo, me sentía en mi propio cielo personal. No quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, no sé cuánto tiempo ni cuantas canciones pasaron. Dejamos de bailar y nos fuimos a la mesa donde un mesero nos trajo canapés y champagne.

-. Por tu belleza- me dijo al brindar haciéndome sonrojar.

-. Por ti, por ser el mejor novio que una chica podría desear.-ambos bebimos y él me besó sin prisa, tan medido como siempre.

-. Ya casi es año nuevo, en unos 10 minutos será 2011-dijo mirando su reloj.

-. ¡Oh! ¡Allí estas! ¡Llevo ratos buscándote! Necesito tu ayuda.- Ino venia medio histérica. -. ¿Me la prestas dos minutos? Tengo un problema con el vestido.- dijo. Itachi frunció el ceño.

-. Ya casi es año nuevo ¿No puede esperar?- le pregunté.

-. ¡No! Es solo el zipper prometo que estarás acá para besar a tu chico.- me dijo.

-. Ve cariño, yo estaré aquí.- me dijo.

Ambas caminamos hacia el baño que sorpresivamente estaba despejado. Era uno solo ubicado al otro lado del salón. Solo era una puerta con el retrete y el lavamanos donde ambas no encerramos a arreglar lo del zipper.

-. ¿Exactamente qué demonios hacías? Que venga que esto no se baja solo.-

-. Pues...ya sabes cosas varias.- puse los ojos en blanco. -. Tu amigo el veterinario tiene las manos algo torpes.-

-. Pensé que salías con Shikamaru Nara-

-. Eso es historia, ese pelmazo solo quería que yo fuese su follamiga. Para liarnos bien pero para ser novio oficial ni mierda, así que me harte.- después de mucho tratar el zipper volvió a su lugar. -. Si voy a tener un follamigo al menos que este como tren.-

-. Estás loca.-

-. ¿Qué? ¿No te follabas tu a Sasuke el hermano de tu novio?- me preguntó.

-. Eso es historia ya y fue una pequeña crisis. Ahora estoy bien y feliz.-

-. ¿Realmente eres feliz?-me preguntó.

-. Aun no es amor, pero él sabe ganarse mi cariño. Me trata como una reina y es simplemente esplendido.- le explique. -. Es un amor bonito, como se debe vivir.- empecé a oír el conteo del año. -. Debemos volver.-

-. Sí.- dijo ella. -. Necesitamos dar nuestro beso de año nuevo.- me dijo. -. Aun que…-ella destrabo el pestillo. -. Quizás tu beso de año nuevo no debas dártelo con Itachi kun.-no entendí aquello. Solo oí cuando el 1 fue pronunciado y los gritos de la gente se escucharon.

Sus labios enseguida se encontraron con los míos. Era un beso hambriento, demandante, anhelante y necesitado, los sentidos se me aturdieron y las piernas me flaquearon. Allí estaba entre la pared del baño y su cuerpo mientras su boca me recorría entera y yo dejándome hacer. Luchar contra lo querido es sin lugar a dudas luchar contra el imposible. Sin embargo algo tomó el control de mí y decidí frenar aquello. Mi mano le mandó la leche más grande que he dado en mi vida tanto que casi le tumbo del tortazo.

-. Supongo que el feliz año nuevo esta de mas.- su cuerpo bloqueo la puerta cuando quise salir y allí lo supe mi vida terminaba en ese instante.

-. ¡Te dije que no te quería volver a ver nunca!- le grité histérica presa del shock.

-. Y yo te dije que estoy loco por ti.- se plantó seguro y sereno frente a mí. -. Y te guste o no me vas a escuchar.-

Dos palabras: estoy jodida.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

Por cierto si alguien quiere seguirme en Twitter: **Hmesschic** y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	40. XL

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** Al final me he decido por el Sai P.O.V siento no haber actualizado antes pero es que he andado demasiado ocupada dado que ya ha empezado el semestre y bueno ya estoy empezando a atender consultas, lo cual me tiene hecha polvo el andar del consultorio a la universidad y de la universidad al consultorio, ademas que andaba en las eliminatorias de el Mundial de Oratoria y bueno lamentablemente no he quedado. En fin, Dios sabe como hace sus por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.

Por cierto, me han dejado un review de parte de alguien que no habla muy bien el español pero de igual forma lee este fic, quiero decirle a esta persona que si quiere dejar reviews en ingles o en francés puede hacerlo con toda libertad :)

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_  
_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_  
_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._  
_Te amo._

* * *

**Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.**

**XL**

**Chasing Pavements.**

**Nara suri**

Me había pasado bebiendo la mitad de ese día. Encerrado y ebrio, sin ganas de saber del mundo; con ganas de morir de nuevo. Vomitaba hasta la bilis y volvía a coger la botella, aceptaba mi derrota y me rendía ante mi miseria, todo terminaba ahí y yo jamás podría seguir adelante. La imagen de mi pequeña Sakura siendo besada por ese puto hacia que le diese sorbos largos a mi vieja y cándida amiga. Me quede dormido después de tanto beber.

-. ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado todo el día?!- la voz chillante y desesperante de Ino Yamanaka me despertó. Me sentía mareado y con la hiel en la boca. Corrí al baño. -. ¡¿Por qué coño no me contestas?!- entró a mi habitación. -. Que demo…- ella se tapó la boca ha de haber un jaleo bestial. -. ¡Kiba ven acá!- gritó ella saliendo. -. ¡Mueve el culo vamos a llevar este imbécil al hospital!- jodida rubia. ¿Tenía que gritar tanto?

Y allí estaba yo con una intravenosa conectada administrándome líquidos, después de un lavado de estomago y con el dolor de cabeza más grande en la historia de la humanidad. Pasaría toda la puta noche en observación, aunque al menos no tendría que escuchar allí los gritos de la histérica de Ino quien me ha metido un tortazo monumental y me ha dicho un par de verdades. Que vale en el fondo ella tenía razón, ya yo sabía que Sakura estaba saliendo con Itachi no tenia porque ponerme como me puse, pero es fácil hablar cuando no es la persona que amas a la que ese asqueroso estaba besando.

-. Menudo sustíto ¿Te crees que tienes 12 años chaval? Madura un poco- Kiba entró al cubículo donde me tenían. -. Pensé que habíamos dejado esas trancas cuando enterramos a Shin.- me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. -. Tienes que madurar tío, que venga que estas mayorcito para andarte bebiendo hasta el perfume. Tomaste una decisión y tienes que actuar como un hombre- ahora si lo había visto todo Kiba Inozuka dándome lecciones de madures.

-. Realmente si viniste a reñirme ahí está la puerta.- me dolía demasiado la cabeza.

-. No seas cabezota Sai.- me miró con reprobación. -. Hemos bebido hasta alcohol etílico, consumido drogas, corrido coches ilegalmente, manejado sin licencia, tuvimos una orgia en una piscina, hemos bailado desnudos en la barra de un bar, dormido a la intemperie, tocado en una banda, gastado dinero a lo loco en un casino, nos hemos estrellado juntos, visto morir a un amigo ¿Y sabes? Nada de eso ha valido la pena.- le mire intrigado. -. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque de los tres yo siempre fui él más miedoso, cagado y cohibido, siempre quise ser como tú y Shin, y ahora me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de saber que la única persona que admiraba en este mundo se desmorona tan fácil y que no es más que un cagado crío de teta que no es capaz de morderse los codos y luchar por lo que quiere.- me tomó por sorpresa jamás pensé eso de Kiba. -. Sabes... lo que le hiciste a Sakura me pareció una completa cobardía, eso de hacerte pasar por otro. Sé que la amas, y a decir verdad jamás te había visto tan vuelto mierda por una mujer, sin embargo cuando me dijiste lo que venias a hacer aquí a Nemuro creí que mi loco amigo de toda la vida no se había esfumado.- tensó la mandíbula. Kiba no era un hombre de tantas palabras. -. ¿A cuántos tíos no les hemos bajado la chica en sus narices? ¿Cuántas veces no nos tocó cagar a hostias a más de uno por habernos liado con su novia? ¡Y tu…! ¡Y tu..!- se estaba exaltando. Sabía que quería golpearme y que en el fondo tenía razón. -. ¡Ella te ama cabrón! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha y deja de hacer el pollo!- solo sonreí estúpidamente como cada que estoy nervioso. -. A la mierda contigo…- iba a irse.

En el fondo sabía que Kiba tenía razón, mi decisión claramente andaba más que extraviada desde que vi a Sakura besando a Itachi esta tarde. Era un puto crío, se supone que yo había tomado una decisión y que no iba a irme sin un si por respuesta. Había conducido desde Osaka a Nemuro, había sonsacado a la mejor amiga de Sakura y la he obligado a cooperar conmigo y estoy montando la fiesta del año solo para hablar con ella. ¿Por qué deprimirme? ¿Por qué echarme a la pena? Ella me ama y lo sé, sé que su amor no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana y que en su corazón soy aquel que no olvidara jamás.

-. Kiba.- le llamé antes de que saliese.

Nos miramos sin musitar palabra, no era necesario hablar. Nos conocíamos, y yo era un hombre de pocas palabras. Él entendió a la perfección.

-. Me debes una y gorda…- me dijo. -. A esta hora estaría follando de lo lindo con esa rubia de pechos generosos.- puse los ojos en blanco, la sola idea hacia que me volviesen las ganas de vomitar.

-. Nos quedan 5 días más en este pueblo, para que te la folles de lo lindo.- le dije. -. No quiero líos con Sakura, así que estén claro que si se van a liar va a ser eso.-

-. Estamos en la misma sintonía: solo follamigos.- puse cara de asco. ¿Es mucho pedir que este no me haga hacerme la imagen mental de ellos cogiendo?

-. Eso espero.-

Nos quedamos dormidos al poco rato, o al menos yo lo hice, no se sí se hubiese ido a con Ino y la verdad es que eso no me incumbe. Sólo se que esa jodida rubia de mierda ha venido en la mañana a mandarme otra leche y a decirme que no va a echar abajo su magno evento solo porque a mí me quedo grande la camiseta. Le dije que no se preocupara, ella me ha obligado a desayunar y me ha comunicado sus planes: apelaríamos a la madre de Sakura para esta locura.  
Me ha sacado hasta los calzoncillos porque quería que me viese como la monería más grande del mundo cuando me presentase con mi futura suegra, y la muy forra hasta me ha peinado. Todo estaba preparado Ino Yanaka a salido más manipuladora y maquiavélica que yo mismo y ha logrado convencer hasta a la friki zorra de Tenten de cooperar conmigo. Todos lo sabían ya, todos sabían del plan y de la parafernalia de fiesta que la chica de los ojos azules había montado, ese día Hinata y Tenten sacaron a Sakura de su casa con la excusa de ir a comer y yo hablaría con Mebuki Haruno, la madre de mi pequeña.

-. Así que tu eres el hijo de Uruchi, eras apenas un bebé la última vez que te vi.- me dijo de forma cariñosa. -. Ya eres todo un hombre, muy guapo por cierto- sonreí nervioso. ¿Cómo se supone que uno contesta a eso? -. Cuéntame que te trae por aquí- Gracias a Dios cuando Sakura tuvo el accidente no deje que me viese en el hospital. Había decidido que el día que me presentase con ella sería en grande. Miren como es la vida.

-. Verá- esta era una de las mentiras más grandes de mi vida. -. He venido unos días de descanso y me he encontrado con la agradable noticia que mi primo Itachi por fin tiene una novia, por lo que he querido tener una atención con él y mi gran amiga Ino me ha dicho que porque no organizamos un baile como en los buenos tiempos, a mi me ha parecido una estupenda idea-esta señora debe creer que yo soy algún criajo falto de afecto que necesita gastar dinero a lo loco para no sentirse vacío o algo por el estilo. -. Es sólo que queríamos pedirle su ayuda para cubrirnos, Ino me ha dicho que Sakura no iría sí le decimos que sería algo muy público donde ella prácticamente sería el centro de atención.- si que lo seria porque sería lo único que yo miraría en toda la fiesta. -. Sólo necesitamos que no le diga nada sobre quien es su anfitrión, mi primo es tan modesto que seguramente no estaría de acuerdo diciéndome que soy exagerado- maldito, mil veces maldito Itachi todo era su puñetera culpa. -. Sólo quería pedirle ese favor y que haga que ellos dos vayan- y aquí iba el gran final de mi mentira. -. Itachi es la única familia que me queda dadas las circunstancias y de verdad quiero hacer esto por él- joder hasta yo mismo me daba asco.

-. ¡Oh querido! ¡Por supuesto que sí!- esa señora me miraba con una fascinación indescriptible. -. Itachi kun es un excelente muchacho y se que quieres hacer esto por él, y me halaga mucho que te guste la idea de que me hija fuese su novia- supiera esta señora que eso era lo que más me asqueaba.

-. Por supuesto que sí, yo no conozco personalmente a Sakura pero me ha parecido encantadora e Ino habla muy bien de ella- conozco hasta el lunar más minúsculo de su cuerpo, pero eso usted ni lo debe saber.

-. Vete tranquilo hijito, muchas gracias por venir aquí-

-. No es nada señora Haruno, y si me disculpa debo irme porque tengo algunos pendientes.- le di una sonrisa de niño bueno.

-. No te preocupes cariño vuelve cuando quieras, esta es tu casa. Seguramente a mi marido le gustaría hablar contigo y tener noticias de tu tío- me dijo al acompañarme a la puerta.

-. Prometo pasar uno de estos días, le daré recuerdos a mi tío de parte de ustedes.- dicho esto me fui de la encantadora casa de mi pequeña.

Me subí al auto donde Kiba e Ino (rubia insoportable) Yamanaka me esperaban expectantes, les dije que todo ha salido de maravilla. Estábamos a día y medio de la fiesta, yo solo quería dormir y no saber nada de nada, pero esta forra tenía mejores planes para mi haciéndome volver a la tienda de trajes en el centro comercial para cerciorarse de que iría vestido de acuerdo a sus tontos parámetro de etiqueta. Me medí cerca de ocho trajes para que ella finalmente decidiera que mejor lo pediría por internet, dado que las tiendas japonés eran muy cutres para ella.

Dos días después de tanto batallar y de que esta acosadora en potencia cómprase hasta el último detalle, el gran día había llegado o mejor dicho la gran noche. Me había puesto el smoking y hasta me había peinado, ansioso por poder hablar con mi pequeña y bajo la conspiración de todos nuestros amigos. Esto era todo o nada, sin duda una apuesta bastante riesgosa. Ino no me había querido enseñar como sería el vestido de mi adorado ángel de cabellos rosados, ni siquiera le dijo a Kiba a quien se venía tirando desde que la involucré en esta locura.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuche que anunciaban su nombre y vi su silueta aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras del gran salón. Llevaba un vestido color verde menta con un escote en forma de corazón acentuado con pedrerías al rededor. Su cabello corto iba lleno de hermosos rizos que le daban una apariencia angelical e inmaculada junto al adorno en pedrería que le adornada a su lindo peinado de forma putamente adorable. Se le veía muy menuda, muchísimo más de lo que recordaba desde la última vez que la detalle y de eso harían casi 3 meses, tenía una apariencia aniñada y frágil. Y ese insulso, ese asqueroso osaba ensuciar su pulcra belleza tomándola del brazo. ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito! Me bebí todo el vaso de Whiskey de golpe, necesitaba el alcohol para no matarle.

He tenido que ver como bailaban, y he gritado miles de veces en mi mente todos los improperios que conozco hacía ese asqueroso. ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio como nunca he odiado a nadie! sus manos al rededor de esa cintura me estaban matando de celos. Busqué a la responsable de esta fiesta quien parecía mas entretenida en meterse en los pantalones de mi amigo del instituto.

-. Lamento dañarles el polvo, pero seriamente estoy aburrido de estar solo en esa habitación.- se separaron de golpe en el jardín donde estaban montandosela en grande.

-. ¡Jo! ¡Sai!- dijo Kiba mirándome como si quisiese cargarme a leches.

-. Sai nada, tu barbie mueve el culo necesito hablar con Sakura.-

-. Eres un pesado...- me dijo ella entornando los ojos.

-. Camina...-me eché a andar mientras ellos se daban el ultimo morreo. ¿A que hora se juntaron estos conejos?

Casi que era año nuevo, faltarían a lo sumo diez minutos y yo quería hablar con mi pequeña. Sería el 2011 dentro de poco y quería iniciarlo con ella a mi lado. Todos los detalles estaban ultimados y el plan de Ino parecía ir a perfección. Pude notar el disgusto en la cara de Itachi cuando esa jodida rubia se ha llevado a Sakura con la excusa de que le ajustase algo en el vestido, lo cual me ponía sumamente de buen humor mientras me escabullía para llegar hasta donde ellas.

Podía sentir el corazón en el estomago y la adrenalina a 100 km/h viajando a través de mis venas, metí mi mano en el bolsillo buscando aquella pequeña caja que me había acompañado a lo largo de mi travesía. El conteo regresivo para el año nuevo empezaba en la sala, y podía oírlas mientras Ino le decía algo de su beso de año nuevo. Ni dos segundos después la rubia me ha metido al baño de un jalón a lo que me recupere rápido y bese a mi pequeñita en pleno comienzo del 2011.

Sus labios sabían a cielo, y los sentía mas vivos que nunca. Tenía mis manos a ambos lados de su cara profundizando el encuentro de nuestras bocas, forzando este beso que llevaba en suspenso tantos meses. Me sentía vivo, real y completo. Ella tan tranquila no movía ni un músculo dejándome inspeccionar toda su boca y recordar viejos lugares hasta que me ha mandado un leche que me hizo tambalearme, joder que aun tan delgada como estaba le pesaba la mano.

-. Supongo que el feliz año nuevo esta de más.- esboce una sonrisa tonta, de esas que solo salen cuando estoy la mar de nervioso. Le bloquee la puerta para evitar que escapase.

-. ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte nunca!- joder supiera ella el efecto que causa en mi el verla tan disgustada, no lo haría tan a menudo.

-. Y yo que estoy loco por ti.- siempre había soñado con follar a lo bestia mientras ella me reñía. -. Y te guste o no me vas a escuchar.- mis fantasías sexuales tendrían que esperar, de momento necesitaba arreglar nuestra relación.

-. Saisuke.- Jamas me ha gustado mi nombre, pero en sus labios suena tan bien.

-. Abre la puerta.- apretó los puños enfurruñada mientras yo luchaba para no empalmarme.

-. Anda que como que no me da la gana.- le dije con total cinismo.

-. Pues que si no me abres la puñetera puerta voy a empezar a gritar.- estaba bastante flaca, pero igual seguía siendo hermosa. Ya la pondría a comer como debe cuando volviésemos.

-. ¿Gritar? ¡Oh cariño! ¿Quien se supone que va a oírte en este jaleo?- le pregunté con ironía.

-. ¿Sabes que esto es demandable?- no pude evitar reírme.

-. Te amo.- todo o nada, aquí iba mi apuesta.

-. ¡Pues que bien por ti!- me escupió irónica. -. ¿Ya puedes dejarme salir?-

-. No.- dije inflexible. -. Hasta que me digas que me perdonas.- las cartas sobre la mesa.

-. Hace mucho tiempo que te perdone Sai.- apretó los labios reprimiendo las lagrimas. -. Para mi ya eres solo un recuerdo.- un par de lagrimas rebeldes bajaron por sus mejillas rompiendome el corazón. -. ¿Podrías dejarme salir?- me preguntó hipando.

-. ¿Un recuerdo, dices?- le pregunté mordiendome la lengua para no llorar como un crío delante de ella. -. ¿Es ese el valor que tengo en tu vida? ¿Ser tu pasado?- quería besar, tocarla, recordarle la historia, las risas, el tiempo juntos. Recordarle los mejores 3 meses de mi vida a su lado. -. Yo no quiero ser tu puñetero pasado, prefiero morirme.- me recosté contra la puerta apretando los ojos para no llorar.

-. Pero yo así lo quiero, me dañaste Saisuke. Me rompiste en mil pedazos, me hiciste vivir en una mentira. Mi vida ya no ha sido igual desde que desperté en aquel hospital y me has soltado sin anestesia que tu...- dudo un poco, y sus palabras me quemaban. -. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que tu eras Lonely boy!- se sentó en el excusado rompiendo a llorar con la cara entre las manos.

-. Se lo que hice y no me enorgullezco de aquello. Te amo, te amo mas que a cualquier cosa en este maldito mundo. Eres mi primer amor, mi primer y único amor, y me odio no sabes cuanto por haber hecho lo que hice.- se me quebraba la voz a mi también. -. No quiero ser tu pasado, no quiero ser aquello que mires atrás y recuerdes con dolor. Yo quiero ser tu presente, tu futuro... ¡A la mierda! ¡Quiero ser tu puto por siempre! - golpee frustrado las lozas de la pared de aquel baño.

-. Hay cosas que en la vida simplemente no están destinadas a ser.- se limpiaba las lagrimas que brotaban a borbotones con las manos. -. Tu y yo somos una de ellas.- dijo después de pararse. -. Déjame salir...por favor.- me imploró.

-. ¿Y él y tu si están destinados a ser? ¡No me jodas Sakura! ¿Le amas? ¿Le amas igual que a mi?- la sujete del brazo cuando vi que iba hacia la puerta, quería besarla y hacerla comprender mi frustración.

-. Le prefiero a él- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. -. ¿Sabes cuantas noches he llorado por ti? ¿Sabes acaso cuanto tiempo tarde en salir de mi ensimismamiento? ¿Sabes tu porque ahora llevo el cabello corto? ¿Te haces una idea de lo mucho que me destruí a mi misma? ¿De cuantos hombres han pasado por mi cama en este tiempo para borrarte? ¿Lo sabes?- lloraba pero me sostenía la mirada. -. Itachi ha sido un respiro, ha sido aire puro, bálsamo y cura a la vez. Yo no puedo decirte que le amo, lamentablemente la vida parece haber reservado ese placer solo para ti, pero no sabes cuanto desearía poder hacerlo.- sus palabras quemaban y podía sentir como se me troceaba el corazón.

-. Solo una vez mas, por favor.- ella forcejeaba conmigo y yo le agarre con mas violencia desesperado. -. Por lo que mas quieras. Por esos tres meses, por esa vida que soñamos juntos, por el amor que nos tenemos.- le rogué ya hecho mierda.

-. Suéltame.- me pidió. -. Me estas haciendo daño.- esas eran sus palabras mágicas.

Mi pequeño ángel de cabellos rosados camino suavemente hasta la puerta donde se disponía a abrirla. Estaba hecho polvo, de un pieza, estático. Solo el pestillo de la puerta siendo desatorado por Sakura me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Todo o nada, mi ultima apuesta.

-. Cásate conmigo.- le pedí como un autómata.

-. ¿Que?- fue lo único que atino a decir sin abrir todavía la puerta.

-. Que te cases conmigo.-

-. ¿Estas de broma, no?- saqué un full poker de mi bolsillo, el anillo de mi madre. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca.

-. Piénsalo.- le dije mirándola.

-. La respuesta es no.- atoré de nuevo el pestillo. -. Déjame salir.-

-. Cásate conmigo.- dije casi como una orden. -. Es lo que siempre soñamos. Yo estoy totalmente seguro de que quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida.-

-. Yo...-estaba estática de cara hacia mi y de espaldas a la puerta. -. Es una locura.- fue lo único que me dijo.

-. Tu...- tomé el anilló de la caja y la acorralé contra la puerta. Sakura seguía inmóvil aun petrificada. -. Tu solo piénsalo, no tienes que contestarme enseguida.- tomé su mano derecha. -. Te amo. Te amo mas que a cualquier cosa, no sabes lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por ti.- deslicé el anillo en su dedo anular donde reposaba un anillo delgado de diamantes que hacia un juego precioso con el anillo de compromiso de mi madre. -. Sakura, se que esto no es muy romántico. Se que el lugar es completamente inapropiado, de hecho nunca pensé que te pediría matrimonio en el servicio de un salón. Pero las mejores cosas de la vida son las que vienen de improviso, en el lugar menos indicado. Así que de la misma forma inapropiada con la tu irrumpiste en mi vida llenándola te pido aquí, en pleno comienzo de 2011 que te cases conmigo. Se que somos jóvenes, y para muchos unos niños pero no quiero esperar mas. Así que ¿Te casa...?- le susurré al oído hasta que los golpes de alguien me interrumpieron. Ese puto.

-. ¿Estas bien cariño?- mi pequeña pareció despertar de su letargo. Me tapó la boca con un manita pequeñita.

-. No...me siento un poco mal.- mintió descaradamente y yo sonreí bajo su mano.

-. ¿Porque no me dejas entrar? ¿Sigues mareada?-

-. No...no es necesario saldré en un momento.- estaba nerviosa. Y yo la estaba poniendo mas nerviosa besando su manita.

-. Vale...- le dijo ese imbécil. Me abalance sobre su cuello subiéndole los colores.  
Sakura se estuvo quietísima y se dejó hacer con tranquilidad mientras jadeaba bajito para que su novio al otro lado de la puerta no pudiese oírnos. La situación era la mar de excitante pero no era lo que yo quería. No me malinterpretéis yo adoro a Sakura, la deseo con locura pero yo en estos momentos mas que poseerla quería escuchar un acepto de sus labios o al menos un lo pensare. Aun que claro no voy a decirles que no se me antojaba subirle ese vestido color menta y echarme un polvazo con ella en estos momentos. Joder Sai eres un guarro, piensa en Naruto depilandose las piernas antes de que ella se de cuenta.  
-. Solo tienes que pensarlo. Estaré en Nemuro hasta pasado mañana.- todo o nada. Había puesto mis cartas y mi vida sobre la mesa. -. Si para entonces no tienes una respuesta entenderé tus sentimientos y desapareceré para siempre.- todo fue en un susurró.

-. Yo...-intentó hablar. -. Lo mejor es que me vaya.- dijo en un susurró. Intentó quitarse el anillo y entregármelo, pero me he negado en el acto.

-. Piénsalo, tienes 3 días.- empuje la joya a su dedo anular, le iba un poco grande pero no demasiado para que se le saliese. -. Ya es tuyo, independientemente de tu respuesta.- y allí, en un acto de irreverencia, necesidad y estupidez le bese.

Extrañamente no me mandó otra leche, muy por el contrarío mi pequeña de cabello rosados estuvo bastante participativa. Tuve que hacer una esfuerzo sobrehumano para no arrancarle ese vestido, al sentir su lengua pequeñita abriendo paso para encontrarse con la mía. Tanto tiempo sin sentirla, sin tenerla, me tenía realmente ansioso.

-. ¿Cariño de verdad estas bien?- iba salir yo pero a romperle los huevos a ese cabrón.

-. Sí...-le contestó Sakura agitada rompiendo nuestro beso.

-. Se te oye muy mal.-

-. Ya...ya salgo.- me empujó desesperada detrás de la puerta. -. Vez...ya estoy bien.- Me estaba aplastando sobre la puerta pero que mas daba.

-. Estas muy pálida. ¿Te llevare a casa, vale?-

-. Sí...-no podía verlos.

-. No...me sabe la boca a vomito.- le dijo. Me imagino que él iba a besarla. ¡Ja! En tu cara Itachi, de mí si se ha dejado besar.

Se fueron enseguida. Aunque espere un poco para salir, sentía mi cuerpo ligero pero no por eso no sentía el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Ya ella se había negado a casarse conmigo, pero después me ha besado. Que vale, se ha dejado besar pero para efectos prácticos viene siendo lo mismo. Casarnos, lo sentía tan grande y a la vez tan cerca. Resolví ir por una copa para aclarar la mente.

-. ¿Entonces? ¿Que te ha dicho?- preguntó nada mas y nada menos que la cotilla de Tenten expectante en la barra mientras yo bebía mi trago.

-. Pues nada habrá que esperar.-

-. ¿Eh?-dijo ella. -. Pero si Sakura te ama. Pensé que aceptaría enseguida ser tu novia.-

-. No le he pedido eso.-

-. ¡Serás bruto! ¡Joder Sai! ¡Pensé que habías madurado! ¡¿Has salido con una de las tuyas?! ¡Seguro le has dicho que fuese tu amante! ¡Serás imbécil!- empezó a golpearme.

-. Pues no...- dije deteniendo sus manos. La muy forra pegaba duro. -. Me he mandado un moco peor, le he pedido matrimonio.- solté sus manos y ella se las llevó a la boca.

-. ¿Que?- no podía creérselo.

-. Que sí ¿Que Ino no les dijo? Eso fue lo que vine a hacer a Nemuro, yo no me iría sin Sakura y el irme sin ella implica estar juntos para siempre.-

-. Te has pasado tres pueblos ¿Matrimonio?- Yo asentí. -.¡Estas como una cabra!- me dijo.

-. Claro que no, ella es la mujer de mi vida.-

-. Sai, te conozco desde que eras un chavalín de 15 años que se las tiraba de chulito. Eres demasiado inestable, demasiado niño. Sakura tiene 16 años ¿Y tu cuantos? ¿Cumpliste 19 en noviembre que no? Tío les faltan muchísimas cosas por vivir.-

-. Pues a mi me importa eso una mierda, puedo vivirlas con ella. ¿Y de que demonios va la edad aquí? Así tuviese ella 5 años y yo 7 aquello no lo pararía, así de simple.-

-. Pues tienes mi bendición entonces.- ¿Esta loca de que va?

-. Pues bueno, no es como que la necesitase.- me encogí de hombros.

Pasé la peor noche de mi vida sin poder pegar el ojo. El cansancio me venció hasta el medio día cuando después de un par de somníferos homeopáticos pude dormir sin sueños. Con cada hora que se quemaba en el reloj mi esperanza iba disminuyendo y la ansiedad en mi crecía. Me resistí a beber, no quería oler a trago si ella viniese, pero sucumbí a fumar un poco antes de dormir. Ino me consolaba diciendo que Sakura aparecería, que ella me amaba y que luego de semejante propuesta ella no me dejaría ir. Ha sido ella la que me ha dado los somníferos después de verme caminando de un lado a otro pegado al móvil.  
Me desperté después de que Ino rubia de mierda Yamanaka me despertase a bofetones. Casi que la estrangulo por sus estupideces y me ha dicho que alguien quería verme. La mandé a la mierda echándome a dormir de nuevo sobre mi costado y ha insistido golpeándome. Helaba como la mierda haciéndome sentir las articulaciones entumecidas, busqué una camiseta de mala gana para recibir a la visita. Antes de que bajase la rubia ha salido como un rayo despidiéndose diciéndome que saldría. No se como demonios ella y Sakura son mejores amigas, Ino esta loca dándome explicaciones como si viviese en mi casa. Baje con toda la parsimonia del caso y juro que mi corazón se detuvo al ver a mi pequeña Sakura sentada en el mueble alisando la falda de la jardinera de mezclilla que llevaba.

-. Yo...-

-. Sakura...-

-. Yo...tengo una respuesta.-

-. Y...¿Y cual es...cual es tu respuesta?-pregunté con el corazón en la mano.  
-. Yo...- se puso en píe y avanzó hacia mi. -. Yo...- estábamos frente a frente con nuestra marcada diferencia de estatura, ella apenas y me llegaba a la barbilla. Me tiró los brazos al cuello. -. Yo...acepto casarme contigo.- se puso de puntitas para besarme pero yo me he adelantado cargándola para poder besarla con comodidad.

Este sin duda era el día mas feliz de mi vida.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.  
Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,  
un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.  
¿Reviews? :3

Por cierto si alguien quiere seguirme en Twitter: Hmesschic y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	41. XLI

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** Realmente esto iba a publicarlo ayer como un regalo de San Valentin, pero mi proyecto de investigación me tiene la vida hecha trizas. Sobre decir que han pasado a penas las festividades. El alcohol me ha pasado factura y termine haciendo gala de mi ya conocida denominación del año 2013 como el año de la promiscuidad y a alguien que inspira a Sai en otro de mis fanfics no le ha caído en gracia la noticia. Sobretodo que se ha comido el chisme completo de mi borrachera hablando francés, con vomitó y comportamientos lascivos. En fin, después de mis solitario San Valentin en el que casi cometo otra de mis idioteses romanticas les traigo este capítulo seudo porno. Bastante cargado de lemmon, y limes, donde por fin mis dos protagonistas podrán sincerarse, donde veremos por primera vez un lemmon desde el Sai P.O.V para todas las que me lo llamaron maniaco sexual jajajajaja. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

**Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.**

**XLI**

**A Thousand Years.**

**Nara suri**

Verla allí me complacía de sobremanera, saberla mía sin duda alguna era una de las mejores sensaciones del universo. Bebí el tercer vaso de Coca-Cola a la par que comía la sexta rebanada de Pizza Cuatro Quesos, esa que sabía era su favorita y por eso había pedido. No había comido nada en todo el día. Ella solo picoteaba su pedazo algo nerviosa mientras jugaba a chuparse el labio inferior, las ganas de besarla me embargaron enseguida.

-. Ahora si dime ¿De que querías hablar cariño?- le pregunté con dulzura.

-. Supongo que de todo esto. Hay cosas que debemos sentarnos a hablar, ya sabéis...- se sonrojó como una escolar y eso me complacía. Hacia tiempo que no le proporcionaba estos rubores, ella solo solía tenerlos cuando yo le vendaba los ojos y me trasformaba en Lonely Boy.

-. ¿De nuestra boda?- pregunté con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara. Pude imaginármela entrando del brazo de su padre a la iglesia y a mí esperándola.

-. De eso...-dijo en un susurro. -. Y de... nosotros.-

-. En cuanto a nuestro matrimonio cariño, podemos hablar con tus padres cuando quieras. Mañana mismo si así lo deseas mi amor.- con Sakura era tan fácil ser cursi. -. Por mi tío no hay problema, cuando le conté mis planes estuvo de acuerdo, tu padre y él son grandes amigos. Ademas piensa que casarme me ayudaría a sentar cabeza y dejarme de niñadas. Y sí no fuese así sería igual porque yo tengo la habilitación ya para casarme- Nunca me había encantado tanto tener mas de 18 años.

-. Me...me preguntaba si tendrías una fecha.- sabía que algo le inquietaba.

-. No realmente, mi único plan era que aceptaras.- me encogí de hombros. -. ¿Quieres mas Coca-cola?- le pregunté al ver la mitad de su vaso vacío, ella negó enseguida con la cabeza.

-. Yo...- traba de buscar las palabras. -. Yo he aceptado tu propuesta pero, me gustaría que no fuese tan pronto.- se mordió el labio y empezó a buscar alguna señal de enojo en mi cara.

-. Cuando tu lo quieras estará bien para mi.- le di una sonrisa y me levante a fregar mi plato. -. Pero si me gustaría formalizar, al menos que tus padres conozcan que tenemos una relación.- Sakura dejó caer el vaso fuerte sobre la mesa. -. No quiero medias tintas esta vez, no quiero ocultar nada.-

-. Sai...-cerré los ojos buscando calmarme, sabía perfectamente que iba a decirme. -. Yo no creo que sea el momento para ello.- casi quiebro el vaso muerto de ira. -. No...no te enfades es solo que...bueno no hemos tenido una relación "convencional" en el sentido estricto. Ademas que para mis padres yo salgo con tu primo.-chasquee la lengua con fastidio. Ese puto.

-. Vale.- dije con disgusto.

¿Porque demonios Itachi tenía que arrebatarme todo lo que siempre he querido? Primero fueron mis padres, quienes murieron a causa de su estúpida amistad con ese terrorista hijo de puta que se inmoló contra el edificio. Después a mi pequeña Sakura quien cayó en sus garras y él se aprovecho de ello para tenerla, y ahora que la recupero y quiero hacer las cosas por el derecho su inmunda presencia retrasa el obtener el lugar que me corresponde.

-. ¿Estas molesto?- preguntó ella con timidez trayendo su plato y vaso.

-. No has comido nada, deberías comer un poco mas.- no quería hablar del tema. Le quite el plato con suavidad de las manos y me puse a lavarlo con tal de no tener que verla a la cara.

-. Sai...-

-. De verdad deberías comer un poco mas, casi que no has comido nada.-

-. Sai...-

-. Sakura, enserio come un poco mas.-

-. Saisuke...- dejé los platos secándose y voltee a verla. -. ¿Estas molesto no es así?- nos mirábamos frente a frente. Nada estaba oculto para mi pequeña sirenita de cabellos rosados.

-. No.- dije seco. -. Solo...- mi depredador interior la acorralo entre el lavaplatos y mi cuerpo. -. Me pone condenadamente celoso saber que es ese imbécil quien es tu novio oficial cuando soy yo quien quería hacer las cosas por el derecho.- Quería besarle y hacerla entender mis frustración.

-. Sai yo...-

-. Se que tienes razón y que este no es el momento de aparecer en el panorama, sobretodo si voy a llegar de la nada a comunicarle a tus padres que nos casaremos y que lamentablemente ese imbécil y yo somos familia. Tu aun eres menor y necesitas el permiso de tus padres para casarte.-Podía aspirar su aliento cálido. Las 16 primaveras de mi pequeña lamentablemente no ayudaban a nuestro matrimonio. Si ella tuviera al menos 18 podríamos casarnos sin problemas, pese a no ser mayores de edad. -. Pero te amo mas que a cualquier maldita cosa en este mundo. Quiero pasar todo lo que me quede de vida a tu lado.- Rocé sus labios con cada palabra y ella parecía como si fuese a derretirse.

-. Y ese asqueroso que te embauco para enrollarse contigo y hacerme rabiar me lo esta haciendo postergar.-

Sakura olía a primavera, a cerezos y vainilla. Su boca era putamente adictiva y su lengua un placer demasiado exquisito para salir bien parado. Ella me enredó las manos en el pelo y mi depredador interior la puso sobre el lavaplatos sin dejar de besarle, mi pequeña me rodeó la cadera con sus piernas cubiertas por calzas negras. Me volví loco besándola, sacando en ese contacto tan adictivo toda mi rabia y mi pasión por ella, necesitaba tenerla, tumbarla a mi lado, hacerle el amor de maneras inimaginables. Algo en mis pantalones por supuesto empezó a arder y palpitar como diciendo presente, pero en mi interior sabía que debía parar, esto no era lo mejor en estos momentos.

-. Lo...lo siento.- le dije agitado recuperando mis papeles. -. Se me ha ido la olla.- le di un casto beso en la frente. -. Soy un puto bruto.-

-. Sai...esto...yo.- la interrumpí.

-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-. Pues...- ella se mordió el labio aun apoyada en el lavaplatos. -. He dicho en casa que me quedaría donde Ino- ¿Porque me haces esto Dios? Justo cuando quiero ir despacio, justo cuando ir lento.

-. Sakura creo que es peligroso que te quedes aquí.- le miré buscando alguna señal en su cara.

-. Vale, supongo que nos veremos mañana y me iré a casa de Ino de verdad.-

-. Mi amor, yo...joder Sakura te quiero...-ella me interrumpió.

-. ¿Coger?- acotó mi pequeña en una pregunta.

-. No.- le dije tajantemente. -. Quiero hacerte el amor, pero siento que aun es muy pronto para ello.-

-. Ya veo...- ella buscó su móvil. Al parecer era nuevo no se lo conocía.

-. No, cuelga.- le dije la chica de ojos verdes me hizo caso. -. Quédate.- le rogué.

-. ¿Podrías definir que quieres Saisuke?- me dijo la chica de los ojos verdes con un deje de molestia.

-. Quiero que te quedes.- le dije por fin. -. Puedes quedarte en el cuarto principal y yo dormiré en el otro cuarto, para evitar tentaciones inoportunas.-

-. No quiero incomodarte.- odiaba esa faceta irónica de mi Sakura.

-. De ninguna manera lo haces.- le di una sonrisa y bese su mano como un caballero. -. De hecho mataría por dormir a tu lado pero no me fío.- fui a la mesa a recoger el par de pedazos de pizza que quedaban allí. -. ¿Segura que no quieres comer mas?-

-. ¿No te fías de mi?- ignoro mi pregunta sobre la comida por lo que procedí a guardarla. -. No soy tampoco una ninfómana de lo peor.-

-. No, no me fío de mi mismo.- le aclaré. -. Tengo demasiadas ganas de quitarte la ropa para tu propia seguridad.- limpié la mesa enseguida a la par que le hablaba. -. Te deseo Sakura, te deseo mas de lo que imaginas.- empecé a meter las sillas, odio de sobremanera el desorden.

-. Ya...entonces esperaremos como las parejas convencionales.- le tomé de la mano y la guié hacia el sillón de la sala. -. Hasta la boda.-

-. No tengo problema con eso, si así lo quieres.- me encogí de hombros ya sentado en el mueble. -. De momento mi prioridad es aclarar nuestras cosas.- Sakura se acurrucó en mi regazo cuando la llamé. -. Nos hemos hecho mucho daño cariño, el sexo solo empeoraría las cosas.-

-. Sabes es algo irónico que seas tu quien este evadiendo el contacto sexual, siempre has sido de los dos el mas libidinoso.- me estaba provocando. Lo sabía porque me mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja derecha mientras lo hacia.

-. Cariño yo vivo empalmado cuando estoy cerca tuyo, no me provoques.- le di unas pequeñas palmadas en el dorso de su muslo. -. Sakura para de verdad.- ella se apegó mas a mi costado mi mano se deslizó por inercia hacía ese culito respingón que se gasta que ni con todo y que la veía tan delgada se le había perdido.

-. Pero si yo no te estoy haciendo nada.- me dijo con malicia pasando su manita derecha por mi torso mientras me dejaba manosearle el trasero a mi antojo. -. Eres tu quien me esta metiendo mano.- iba a dejar de hacerlo pero ella me ha parado. -. Ahora no te las vengas a dar de santito, cariño.- ¿En que momento mi inocente Sakura había pasado de pequeña criatura a esta mujer fatal tan desinhibida?

-. No me hagas hacer cosas de las que yo me puedo arrepentir.- le pedí. -. Quiero...- mi amada no me dejaba hablar ni pensar con claridad dado que empezó a besarme con premura. Ahora yo ni siquiera tenia una sola mano sino las dos bajo la falda de su jardinera tocando su trasero sin miramientos. -. Mi amor de verdad yo...- Tenía la mente turbada.

-. Shhhh...-me decía ella. -. Podemos ducharnos y lo hablamos.- mi autocontrol estaba llegando al límite.

-. Cariño si ahora quiero comerte entera y aun estas vestida ¿Te puedes imaginar el desastre que sería verte sin ropa?- saqué mis manos de debajo de su falda poniéndolas en su espalda ahora que mi pequeña estaba encima de mis piernas a horcajadas.

-. Puedo ponerme una toalla como en los termales.- me tenia los brazos en el cuello besándome con pasión. -. Prometo controlarte.- me rogó. -. Ademas te ayudara a dormir- rozó su naricita perfecta cariñosamente con la mía. Por supuesto no pude negarme a esos ojitos verdes. -. Ino ha dicho que pareces un zombie.-

Oh Saisuke Shimura estarás eternamente jodido, debías de haber puesto el agua la bañera helada en vez de caliente. Sí, ahí estaba yo empalmado y listo, cuando ella ni siquiera había entrado al baño. Joder Sai eres un puto guarro, simplemente debía pensar en Naruto depilándose las piernas, y eso hubiese funcionaba si no fuera porque mi pequeña Sakura había entrado en ese momento al baño envuelta en esa cortita toalla dejándome ver esas piernas largas.

-. ¿Puedo?- me preguntó apoyada en el borde de la bañara donde podía ver que yo estaba tieso.

-. Te dije que era una mala idea.- me encogí de hombros.

-. Eso no importa.- dijo ella acomodándose entre mis piernas y apoyándose en mi pecho dejando que mi erección le quemé en la espalda. ¿Podría haber mayor tortura?

Sakura tomó de esos estúpidos frascos con los que Ino Yamanaka había decorado cada rincón de la casa, argumentando que los espacios necesitaban un toque femenino. Vació un poco del liquido en el agua y lo revolvió con su manita infantil hasta formar la espuma. Luego mi pequeña cerró esos hermosos ojos que solo ella tiene y suspiró feliz sobre mi pecho, mismo que se me hinchaba de orgullo al saber que la Haruno sería mi esposa dentro de muy poco.

-. Ino me lo ha contado todo.- ella me besó el esternón de manera tierna aun acurrucada. -. Me refiero a lo de la fiesta y el complot.-

-. Menuda bocazas.- le dije en forma de broma.

-. Eres un exagerado, no debiste montar una fiesta así solo para poder hablar conmigo.-

-. Tu no me has dejado otra opción.- me encogí de hombros. -. No querías verme Sakura, me tocó encerrarte en un baño por las malas para que me escucharas.- su naricita me acariciaba el pecho de manera cariñosa.

-. Vale, se que fui una cabezota. Debía haberte escuchado desde el principio.-

-. Yo fui un idiota, un cabezota y un mentiroso, así que los dos tenemos algo de culpa.- le besé la frente relajándome un poco. -. Siempre te he amado Sakura, desde que tu no eras mas que una niña-

-. Y yo siempre te he amado, te llamases como te llamases. Lo hacía desde que eras Lonely boy y solo hablábamos por teléfono.- la pelirosa se abrazó a mi cariño.

-. Lamento haberte dañado, mi intención nunca fue mentirte.- le pasé la mano húmeda por la carita mojándosela un poco.

-. ¿Porque nunca me dijiste quien eras?- me preguntó recostada sobre mí.

-. La verdad es que si te dije quien era, al principio cuando recién te agregue al msn.- le expliqué. -. Supongo que lo olvidaste, fue hace muchísimos años. Tu le diste su correo a un chico en una cafetería aquí en Nemuro estabas con Ino.-

-. Yo no recuerdo nunca haber hecho aquello.-

-. Si lo hiciste, bueno Ino lo hizo. Quien les pidió el correo fue Shin. Yo no me atreví a acercarme, eras tan hermosa. Tenías un vestido color verde y bebías una malteada de fresa con chispas de chocolate.-

-. ¿Hace cuantos años fue eso? No he bebido un batido de esos en años, mi madre me los prohibió.- se ruborizó un poco. -. Yo solía ser un poquito...gor...de huesos grandes.- no pude evitar reírme. -. Es enserio, no te rías.- me riñó. -. Esa es la fuente de muchas de mis inseguridades, mi primo solía decirme que parecía una ballena.-

-. Lo se, conozco a tu primo hace años. Eso fue lo que dijo cuando entramos a la cafetería y las vio, y estabas un poquitín mas rellenita que ahora.- le bromee.

-. O sea que tu... ¿Tu me viste cuando parecía la prima de Shamu la Orca?- preguntó.

-. No es para tanto, a mi me parecías encantadora.- le besé el hombro.

-. Me voy a morir.- susurró.

-. No digas tonterías.- la estreché en mi pecho. -. Te veías hermosa. En esa cafetería me enamore de ti.-

-. ¿Te hiciste otro tatuaje?- me preguntó mirando hacía mis costado derecho.

-. Sí- dije suavemente. -. ¿Quieres verlo bien?- ella asintió y se dio vuelta para ver mis costado. Apenas lo vio se llevó las manos a la boca y se sonrojó violentamente. Mis ojos en cambió se posaron en sus pechitos diminutos cuyos pezones se marcaban en la toalla.

-. ¿Porque te hiciste eso?- me preguntó.

-. Porque te quería tenerte en mi cuerpo, me lo hice cuando caíste en coma.- le expliqué. -. ¿No te gusta?-le pregunté.

-. Sí, es solo que estará allí para toda la vida.- dijo tocando el Kanji sobre mi piel.

-. Como mi amor por ti.- le aclaré. -. Voy a amarte toda la vida, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.- la besé de manera cariñosa.

-. Te amo.- me dijo ella después del beso.

-. Te amo.- le dije de vuelta. -. Me lo hice a este lado como tu cicatriz de las costillas- Sakura apretó mas la toalla contra su cuerpo tensándose.

-. Te... ¿Te importan las cicatrices?- me preguntó nerviosa.

-. No.- le dije enseguida. -. No me importan en lo mas mínimo. Ellas son tan perfectas como tu, y cuando te sientas segura puedes compartirlas conmigo.- le sonreí. -. Yo solía contar tus lunares mientras dormías-

-. ¿Que?- dijo sonrojada.

-. Tienes 76.- le dije. -. Oh bueno tenias, la ultima vez que los conté.-

-. ¡Sai!- me gritó.

-. ¿Te molestan tus cicatrices?- le pregunté mientras ella se acurrucaba de nuevo a mi regazo.-. Sí, bastante. Los médicos dicen que desaparecerán con el tiempo. De hecho se han reducido un poco pero son algo grandes.- Sakura se mordía el labio. -. Me avergonzaría mucho de que la vieses, me imagino que debe ser desagradable para ti.- hablaba como una niña pequeña. -. Así que si terminamos liados por favor hazlo con la luz apagada.-

-. Para nada.- le aclaré. -. Serán hermosas, como todas las cosas que hay en tu cuerpo.- acaricié su cuello.

-. Pero tu...tu has estado con mujeres preciosas, de cuerpos increíbles.- dijo tímidamente. -. Mira a Temari, es jodidamente preciosa. Su cuerpo es perfecto, sin imperfecciones ni queloides.-

-. Eso no me importa, a mi me gusta tu cuerpo. Gorda, flaca o con cicatrices. Para mi tu eres el sinónimo de perfección Sakura.-

-. Me avergüenzan-

-. ¿Te daba pena que los otros tíos las vieran?- la pregunta no pudo evitar salir y yo quise morderme la lengua.

-. Pues...no...yo- era un pregunta incomoda. -. No me importaba lo que pensasen, a ellos no quería gustarles solo quería que me hicieran olvidarme un rato de ti.- la tome entre mis brazos y busque besarla.

-. No sabes cuanto me odio por haberte arrojado a sus brazos, de solo imaginarte en los brazos de otro me pone de nervios.-

-. Sai yo...se que mi expediente no esta tan limpio como quisiese, pero hice cosas terribles antes. Cosas que creo tienes que saberlo, si vamos a casarnos.- aquí íbamos. -. Yo...estuve con tu primo, estuve con Sasuke- La ira me golpeó en seguida, pero no por sorpresa. Sabía que ellos habían sido amantes. -. Varias veces.- mi cara era para morirse. -. Él y yo...hicimos muchas cosas.- por favor no me las digas. -. Estuve en un trío con el y otra una mujer también.- Ese cabrón de Sasuke lo voy a matar, por enrollar a mi inocente ángel en sus asquerosas sesiones de sexo. -. Así que...espero que esto no...-

-. No pasa nada.- respire hondo antes de decirlo. -. No tengo derecho a juzgarte.- le aclaré. -. Yo no puedo cambiar lo que haya pasado, como tu no puedes cambiar quien yo fui antes de conocerte.- hice una pequeña pausa. -. Lo que no le quita el hecho de que me ponga condenadamente celoso- ya arreglare yo cuentas con el maricón de mi primo. -. ¿Algún otro pariente?-

-. No.- me dijo ella.

-. Itachi y tu...nunca.-

-. No.- me aclaró. -. No pasó nada de eso.-

-. Gracias a Dios...-

-. ¿Me habrías dejado?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-. No, pero no me habría encantado la idea.-

-. Y tu... ¿Te acostaste con alguien...?-

-. No.- le dije.

-. Como...desde octubre tu no...-

-. Aja...- le dije con fastidio. -. Nada de nada-

-. ¿Y lo intentaste?-

-. Pues...solo una vez. Realmente no lo busque yo...estaba borracho y estaba con...-

-. Temari.- me dijo ella con desgana.

-. Sí pero...es que a mi...- tome aire, esto no es fácil de admitir para ningún hombre. -. No se me paró- dije casi en un susurro.

-. ¿Que?-

-. Lo que oíste, no lo voy a repetir.-

-. No se te...-

-. No- le dije. -. No pude tener una erección- dije con los dientes apretados.

-. Entonces ¿Como hiciste estos...?- ni la deje terminar.

-. Matarme a pajas, no tenía mas opción.- le dije en mal chiste.

-. ¡Sai!- me gritó.

-. ¿Que? Es la verdad.- le dije riéndome. -. Aun que bueno, para ser sincero pasaba mas de la mitad del tiempo borracho.- acaricie sus cortos mechones. -. En las mañanas iba a clase y apenas venía me ponía beber.- le bese la oreja.

-. Realmente nos hicimos muchísimo daño.- musitó ella. -. No me gusta que bebas.- se abrazó a mi pecho con devoción.

-. Prometo no hacerlo mas, si así lo quieres.- besé su frente. -. Ven aquí.- la acuné contra mí aunque la erección me estuviese quemando de sentirla tan cerca.

-. Yo también busqué alivio en los vicios.- mi corazón se partió en dos al oír aquello.

-. ¿Bebías?- la sola idea de imaginármela borracha como una cuba me sobrecogía.

-. Sí.- dijo ella avergonzada. -. No mucho pero si lo hacía, fumaba también yo... y me drogaba.- admitió abrazada a mi pecho donde mi corazón se rompía en millones de fragmentos.

Mi pequeña lloró desconsolada sobre mi pecho a lo que yo le abrace fuerte buscando darle consuelo. No podía concebir que mi hermosa niña hubiese estado esnifando papeletas o hasta arriba de pastillas. La sola idea me volvía loco, y ni siquiera podía imaginarla chutándose heroína porque la piel se me ponía de gallina. Ironías de la vida que mi mejor amigo y mi chica estuvieron marcados con el mismo mal. Tomé su carita angelical entre mis manos y la hice mirarme mientras ella estaba arrodillada entre mis piernas. Sus ojos verdes tan hermosos como el jade me miraron llenos de lagrimas y arrepentimiento.

-. Dime por favor que nunca te inyectaste.- le pedí consternado. -. Sakura...- le llamé.

-. No...yo no lo hice.- suspiré aliviado y bese su naricita. -. Solo me ponía hasta arriba de coca un par de veces a la semana y fumaba hierba.- ella lloraba pero yo seguí besándola aliviado.

-. Oh cariño...perdóname.- le pedí. Besé sus labios rosados, mientras ella cerraba esos ojos llorosos. -. Perdóname por haber sido un imbécil.- le limpié las lagrimas.

-. No, yo fui una idiota.- me dijo. -. Perdóname tu a mí.- me pidió. -. Te juro que jamás volveré a hacer algo como aquello.- me decía. -. Estoy limpia desde que llegué aquí y no pienso volver a consumir.-

-. No lo harás mi amor.- Le dije. -. Ven aquí preciosa.- acto seguido la bese.

Surqué su boca con dulzura disfrutando de ella sin premuras, tenía toda la vida para besarla. Rocé mi nariz cariñosamente con la suya, por lo ojos cerrados de mi pequeña bajaban algunas lagrimas rebeldes mientras me echaba los brazos al cuello. Mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios pidiendo permiso que ella dio sin prisa, me sentía tan feliz y completo. Inevitablemente partes de mi cuerpo que se habían dormido ante las lagrimas y el drama despertaron de nuevo, mis hormonas entre algunas de esas. Acaricié sus piernas mas allá de lo que la toalla dejaba ver y ella se derritió en mi brazos cuando mi besos bajaron a su cuello.  
El ambiente estaba caliente y claramente no era el vapor del agua, toquetee su trasero y deje su sexo descubierto a mi vista subiéndole esa toalla que cubría su desnudes, que mi pequeña no quería soltar.

-. Quítate eso.- tomé sus manitas y besé sus muñecas haciendo que la molesta prenda cayese. Sakura se apegó a mi cuerpo arrodillada sobre la bañera dejándome seguir con mi faena de besarle ese cuello cremoso. Dejé de hacerlo al poco rato para admirar su cuerpo desnudo.

Mi pequeñita estaba delgada, demasiado para mi gusto, tanto que se le marcaban las costillas en los costados. Sus pechos que siempre había sido pequeños eran ahora diminutos, como una estudiante de escuela media con lo pezoncitos erectos que se me antojaban rosaditos. Su cinturita era pequeñita y sus caderas eran definidas. La cicatriz de las costillas era de un tamaño considerable pero era igual de encantador para mí que el resto de su cuerpecito. Tenía otro par a cada lado de la cadera de un par de centímetros y un pequeño queloide justo arribita de su sexo pequeñito y depilado. Sentí mi polla removerse inquieta la deseaba demasiado.

-. Eres hermosa.- la ayudé a ponerse en píe. Dejándome ver esas piernas cremosas. -. Te dije que tenerte aquí desnuda conmigo sería demasiado para mí.- me arrodillé delante de su persona como la diosa que era ella. -. Te deseo Sakura, con locura. Me vuelves loco.- contaba con la suerte de que mi diosa era bastante mas bajita que yo por lo que arrodillado tenía yo acceso a sus pechitos enanitos.

Ella ahogó un gemido cuando me mentí uno de esos en la boca para lamerlo sin piedad. Tan desfallecida que tuve que ayudarla para que no perdiese el equilibrio en la bañera, jadeaba de forma tan erótica que yo no estaba seguro de poder manejarme durante mucho tiempo, mucho menos cuando buscó una de mis manos para que le acariciase el sexo calientico y pequeñito.

Deslizar mis dedos en su interior era una de esas sensaciones de las que podría vivir. Mi amada tenía el sexo dulce, mojado y listo para recibirme, mi pulgar le daba placer a su clítoris tan pequeñito como todo en ella, a lo que de nuevo tuve que sostenerla antes de que se cayese hipnotizada por el placer. Complacerla era tan fácil y tanto me gustaba que esto era el cielo para mí.

Le indique que se sentase en el borde de la bañera con la espalda pegada a la pared para que estuviese segura y yo pudiese dedicarme a proporcionarle placer y hacerla correr. Ella me abrió las piernas regalándome un vistazo excelente, por lo que yo procedí a comerme semejante manjar.

Sakura sabía dulce, siempre había amado el sabor de su sexo desde la primera vez que la probé en mi cuarto cuando la hice mi mujer por primera vez. La lamí con avidez y me concentré en los lugares que la hacen enloquecer, me sabía el camino de memoria pero ardía por recorrerlo siempre. Succioné ese pequeño botoncito y deslice de nuevo un par de mis dedos en su canal estrechito. Se corrió sonoramente dejándome los dedos y la boca empapados de ella, me sentí loco por poseerla. Ahí supe que debía parar. Salí rápido del baño tomando una toalla, buscando un par de calzoncillos a ver como acomodaba el lío que teníamos yo y mi otro yo allá abajo. Busqué un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, resolví irme al otro cuarto para no toparme con Sakura y terminar por follármela sin tanto escrúpulo.

Soy un jodido bruto, un animal, un pendejo y un guarro de lo peor. Ella se estaba sincerando conmigo y a mí se me ha subido el calentón. Soy un puto depravado y encima Sakura no me ha parado el carro. Necesitaba desconectarme para poder bajar la carpa de circo que tenía montada desde que salí del baño, pero nada parecía poder sacar de mis pensamientos esa carita tan mona y pervertida que ponía mi amada cada que yo la llevaba al éxtasis. Justo cuando ya iba a tomar justicia por mi propia mano mi pequeña a aparecido.

-. Así que aquí estabas.- dejé las manos quietas. -. ¿Sabías que es de mala educación dejar a alguien en pleno orgasmo a su suerte en un baño?- tenía el pelo mojado y una de mis camisas con solo un par de botones en sus respectivos ojales sin sujetador. Sin duda debía de haber una norma de cortesía que le prohibiera estar así.

-. Lo siento.- le dije. -. Es mejor que descansemos.- ella se metió en la cama conmigo a lo que yo le miré desconcertado.-. Te dije que te quedases en el cuarto, yo vendría al de visitas.- me puse de lado no quería que ella me viese empalmado.

-. No quiero dormir sola.- me abrazó por la espalda. -. Veo que tu tampoco.- me dijo maliciosa al oído. Poniendo su manita sobre mi erección.

-. Sakura de verdad, es por nuestro bien.- le rogué. -. Vete al otro cuarto- le pedí en los limites de todo mi autocontrol.

-. Pero yo...yo quiero.- ¿Podrías matarme Dios? Justo cuando a mi se me ocurre ir por le buen camino de la castidad a mi pequeña quiere violarme. Esto, realmente no es justo. -. Ademas estas demasiado excitado mi amor.- su manita se coló bajo mi camiseta rozando mi torso.

-. Cariño de verdad...esto puedo apañármelas solo, pero si no sales del cuarto y dejas esa manita tan mona tuya quietita...- saqué su mano debajo de mi camiseta. -. Te voy a coger y te vas a correr tanto que no te vas a acordar ni de como te llamas.- le aseguré.

-. Eso no sería mala idea.- me dijo al oído. -. Pero yo lo que quiero es dormir contigo.- le miré incrédulo y me acosté a su lado. -. Así que si lo necesitas puedes correrte.-

-. Olvídalo.- le dije. ¿Como demonios quería que me masturbara con ella al lado?

-. Vamos cariño ¿No eras tu el que decías que la masturbación hace parte de la vida?- le miré indignado. -. Parece que ahora predicas y no aplicas, amorcito.- Oh Haruno no sabes con quien te acabas de meter.

Me baje la pijama y el pantalón de un solo tirón dejándole ver mi miembro erguido y duro que se removía excitado. Ella se mordió el labio y yo sonreí con autosuficiencia, verla a mi lado vestida con mi ropa solo me hacía empalmarme mas. Agarré mi polla con la mano izquierda desde la mitad del tronco y me di un masaje suave exponiendo mi glande mientras me corría el prepucio, enseguida empecé a suspirar pesadamente hasta que los gemidos se agolparon en mi garganta.

-. Porque no te motivas un poco, parece que lo disfrutas un montón.- la visión era demasiado buena. Sakura tomó mi mano y me dejó toquetearle los pechos. Esto sin duda era el nirvana, Sakura Haruno me pone a punto desde que hablaba con ella por teléfono y las tetas pequeñas siempre han sido mi fetiche.

-. ¿Puedo...hacerte una mamada?-dejé de tocarla y le sonreí complacido.

-. Me parece que alguien esta excitada.- apreté uno de sus pezones y ella gimió.

-. Eres un petulante.- me dijo. -. Te pregunto si te la puedo comer y te burlas de mí.- me moría por sacarle la camisa, abrirle la piernas y follármela como si no hubiera un mañana.

-. Ven aquí.- le pedí ella se apoyó en mi pecho.

La bese mientras me la cascaba y mi princesita solo se reía complacida. Rompió nuestro beso y se dirigió a mi miembro firme y caliente que la esperaba. Mi camisa le iba gigantesca dado que yo siempre había tenido el doble de su complexión, pero ahora con lo delgada que estaba era minúscula a mi lado por lo que cuando se puso a gatas le he visto hasta los intestinos, joder.

Lo tocó primero con esos deditos de niña, con las uñas cortitas pintadas de rojo. Este tiempo lejos sin duda era afrodisiaco, dado que no recordaba que mi chica la chupara tan bien. Solo me estaba lamiendo los testículos y cascando la polla pero ya me sentía morir, ademas que la vista me estaba matando. Me moría por cogérmela, pero mi conciencia aun me advertía que eso iba a liar las cosas. Acaricié su carita pidiéndole que para.

-. ¿No te gustó?- me preguntó consternada con un puchero que casi termina con mi juicio.

-. No cariño.- le dije. -. Ha estado divino, pero te estoy viendo hasta la fecha de nacimiento y eso va a hacer que mande a la mierda mi autocontrol.- ese puchero cambió enseguida a una sonrisa lasciva.

-. Si el problema es la vista, eso puede arreglarse.- ella se puso en píe. -. Siéntate en el borde de la cama.- me pidió. ¿Que no sabía ella lo que me provocaba? A regañadientes le hice caso, mi pijama y ropa interior cayeron a mi tobillos.

-. ¡Oh Sakura! ¡Joder!- no pude evitar jadear cuando ella se arrodillo entre mis piernas y se engulló mi pene hasta la mitad en un bocado.  
No recordaba esta sensación tan gloriosa, de hecho nunca me habían gustado las mamadas pero Sakura acaba de malcriarme. La forma tan deliciosa con la que sus manitas me la jalaban, su boquita pequeñita siendo llenada por completo y su lengua jugueteando debajo de la cabeza eran sencillamente el paraíso. Enredé mi mano entre sus cabellos y la animaba a metérsela mas adentro, por momentos me sentía algo impotente dado que no quería hacerle daño pero realmente se la quería meter entera.

-. ¿Esta mejor así?- me preguntó con esa vocecita de niña aun con la polla metida en la boca.

-. Esta... ¡Oh! De muerte.- jugaba como si se tratase de un caramelo. -. Ca...cariño para me voy a correr.- le advertí. Ella solo sonrió como quien da el consentimiento, al final no pude contenerlo, el trago espeso y caliente salió disparado hacía su garganta. Mi pequeña depravada se lo ha tragado sin apuro.

-. Servido.- me dijo muerta de risa sentándose a mi lado en la cama.  
Me acomodé el pijama y los calzoncillos todavía acalambrado por el orgasmo, mi amada me miraba con picardía.

-. Me voy a ir al infierno.- dije limpiándole las comisuras donde se le habían escapado residuos de corrida.

-. ¿Y porque?- me preguntó mi pequeña pervertida.

-. Por corromper vírgenes...- dije entre dientes, tumbándome de nuevo en la cama.

-. ¿Entonces me puedo quedar contigo?- se acostó a mi lado sobre su costado, uno de sus pechos diminutos se le escapo a mi vista.

-. Si te vistes como una señorita y te portas bien.- le reñí cubriendo su desnudes.

-. Vale.- dijo ella metiendo los botones en los ojales. Se acostó en mi pecho donde empezó a jugar sobre mi camiseta. -. ¿Era este tu cuarto de pequeño?- me imagino que preguntó por la decoración algo infantil.

-. Sí, el otro cuarto era el de mis padres. No suelo venir a menudo por lo que la decoración no ha variado mucho.-

Me paré al baño del cuarto de mis padres, donde habiamos estado bañandonos a lavarme los dientes porque si seguía allí me la iba a coger literalmente. Sakura tan inocente y desinhibida a la vez era una bomba de tiempo que terminaría con mi cordura. Quería besarla, tocarla, hundirme en ella, joder que me voy a volver a empalmar. Cerré los ojos buscando calma me estaba convirtiendo en un maniaco sexual. Las manitas de mi pequeña y su cuerpecito menudo abrazándome por detrás ella apenas me llegaba al pecho.

-. ¿Te enojaste?- preguntó ella con timidez. ¿Cómo podía osar yo enojarme con ella?

-. No.- le dije escupiendo la espuma en el lavamanos.

-. Pensaba que sí.- traía también su cepillo de dientes de color rosa, le hice espacio para que ella se lavara. -. Es que yo no lo hago muy...- la callé enseguida.

-. Cariño.- le interrumpí. -. Esa...- ella me miraba con esos ojitos preciosos y el cepillo de dientes en la boca. -. Ha sido la experiencia mas erótica de mi vida.- la miré serio y ella solo sonrió.

-. Pensaba que la había cagado es la segunda vez que lo hago.-

Me enjuague la boca y decidí esperarla, ella se lavaba con parsimonia. Sin embargo por mi mente no pasaba otra cosa que el saber que yo era el único hombre con el que mi pequeñita hacia esas cosas. Una mezcla de orgullo y excitación se me arremolinaba en el pecho.

-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- me reí con su preguntita.

-. Claro tonta, puedes preguntarme lo que tu quieras.- le acaricié el cabello mientras ella se cepillaba.

-. ¿Tu me amas?- me preguntó.

-. La pregunta ofende ¿No crees?- busqué su manita donde seguía ese anillo gigantesco. -. Esto es la prueba de ello.- bese su anular.

-. Entonces... ¿Porque...porque no quieres estar conmigo?- Oh Sakura yo queriendo hacer las cosas como son. -. Ya sabes...-

-. No es que no quiera.- ella escupió los restos de crema dental de su boca. -. Yo...- medité antes de decirlo. -. Yo tengo miedo Sakura, miedo que me abandones. Miedo a que esto sea una fantasía o que todavía este durmiendo. Tengo miedo de arruinarlo, el sexo contigo es maravilloso, hacer el amor contigo es perfecto, llegar al orgasmo contigo es sublime pero siendo sinceros es lo que nos ha jodido.- tragué con dificultad antes de seguir mientras ella me miraba expectante. -. Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo me resultas magnética, tanto que me siento un depravado cuando te miro, tratándose de ti me excito con cualquier tontería. Ademas de que tu últimamente como que no contribuyes a mi autocontrol. Realmente, no quiero arruinarlo, no quiero hacerlo hasta estar completamente seguro que no estropeara esto.-

-. No lo hará.- me dijo convencida poniendo su cepillo de dientes color rosa junto al mío. Ya allí lo supe, esto no acabaría. No por sus palabras, sino por sus acciones. La tomé entre mis brazos y la bese hasta robarle el aliento.

-. Te amo.- le dije entre besos.

-. Yo también.- me dijo ella un poco confundida con mis acciones. -. Entonces...- Sakura miró sus pies descalzos.

-. Entonces esta noche y las que me restan de vida, soy completamente tuyo.- le besé la frente y ella se colgó de cuello poniendóse de puntillas para besarme.

-. ¿Entonces regresamos a la habitación?- me dijo picarona guiñando uno de sus ojos.

-. Pasemos la noche aquí...-me recosté en su hombro abrazándole por la espalda. -. Estaremos mas cómodos.- empecé a hurgar dentro de mi camisa que ella llevaba puesta.

-. Como quieras...- Sakura se giró quedando frente a mi guindada de mi cuello en puntitas sonriéndome, a lo que acto seguido la besé.

La cargué con delicadeza liberado de mis barreras mentales mientras le comía la boca a besos, la acaricié despacio y sin prisas dispuesto a disfrutar de esto. La puse con cuidado en la cama sin dejar de besarla mientras mi lengua se enredaba con la suya, mi pequeña depravada me intentaba sacar la camiseta por lo que decidí colaborarle un poco dejando mi pecho al descubierto, volviendo enseguida a ponerme encima de ella sin aplastarla. Decidí admirarla antes de proceder a desnudarla.

-. ¿Podrías apagar la luz?- yo le había desabrochado cada uno de los botones dejando al descubierto su esternón, ombligo y braguitas de encaje, sin duda alguna ella quiere matarme.

-. No.- le dije dándole pequeños besos a lo largo del hueso que sostiene sus costillas. -. Quiero admirarte mi amor.- pasé mi lengua lentamente por el surco de su ombligo.

-. Sai...- no sabía si eso era un lamento, un gemido o una expresión de disgusto pero sin duda alguna me gustó, por lo que seguí jugando con ese ombligo tan encantador. -. Sai...-volvió a llamarme.

-. Dime cariño...-me deslice con la lengua de su ombligo hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo tan pequeño que me cabía entero en la boca.

-. Oh...Sai...- Oírla gemir así sofocada me complacía de sobremanera. -. La...la luz...- alcanzó a decir chupetee su penzóncito rosadito.

-. Olvídate de la luz.- enredé mi dedos en su botón derecho mientras me comía el izquierdo, los gemidos le salían solos.

-. Pe...pero ¡Ah!- Dios mío como amaba esa carita tan erótica. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda. -. Por favor.- me pedía.

-. ¿Te incomoda mucho? Ya las he visto en el baño- volví a su boca. Podía sentir que alguien allí abajo ya estaba despierto. Mi pequeña asintió. -. Bien.- besé su frente y me puse en píe. -. Será como tu quieras mi amor, quiero complacerte esta noche.- apagué la luz del cuarto quedando solo iluminado el baño del que no apagamos la luz, a penas y distinguía su silueta en la oscuridad. -. ¿Esta bien así?- le pregunté aun de píe.

-. Sí.- me dijo ella arrodillada en la cama.

-. ¿Te molesta si enciendo esta?- la lamparilla de la mesa de noche no iluminaba mucho, sin embargo podía ver a mi pequeña de manera clara dándole a la habitación un matiz bastante erótico, era como hacer el amor a luz de las velas.

-. Sai no quiero que las veas, son asquerosas.- la miré incrédulo y le esbocé una sonrisa.

-. Que feo concepto tienes de ti.- le susurré al oído poniéndome tras ella. -. Eres preciosa.- mordisquee su lóbulo derecho, Sakura tenía unas orejitas monísimas. -. Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.- deslicé mi camisa por sus hombros dejándole solo con esa braguitas chiquititas. Estábamos arrodillados sobre el colchón. -. Estas cicatrices...solo te hacen mas hermosa de lo que ya eres. Y no quiero que vuelvas a decir que son asquerosas.- besé la cicatriz chiquitita de su cabeza en su cien derecha ya acaricié con la yema de mis dedos la de sus costillas y una de las de su costado. -. Te amo cariño, eres lo único bueno que tengo.- me enterré en su cuello mientras la oía suspirar.  
Acaricié sus pechos con mis manos mientras ella apoyaba su peso en mi cara evitar caerse gimiendo deliciosamente. Mi erección se pegaba a su espalda cada que ella suspiraba pesadamente y se iba hacía atrás. Busqué su boquita preciosa y la besé expectante. Mi mano izquierda se coló hacia sus bragas húmedas que ya olían a sexo.

Descubriendo ese coño delicioso y mojado, le colé un par de dedos sin dejar de besarle ni acariciarla en ningún momento, quería darle placer. Para mi no había mayor felicidad y satisfacción que el clímax de mi pequeña.  
Se corrió con un gemido ahogado en mi boca rompiendo nuestro beso y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás al hueco de mi hombro, donde yo sonreía complacido sintiendo su sexo contraerse y envolver mis dedos. Me tomó del cuello al recuperarse y se giró quedando ambos arrodillados frente a frente el uno del otro.

-. Te amo...-me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos con las frentes juntas.

-. Te amo.- le repetí de vuelta besando sus labios rosaditos.

La recosté sobre la cama quedando yo entre sus piernas con sus brazos aun en mi cuello. Nos besamos largo rato mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas, rozando mi pelvis con la suya haciéndola jadear. Ella me agarraba el trasero buscando mas fricción entre nuestros sexos aun vestidos.

-. Déjame sacar los preservativos del cajón.- le dije. Como diría Kiba: Soldado avisado no muere en guerra. Los había comprado por si las dudas.

-. Sigo cuidándome con las pastillas, no me apetece parar.- agradecí esas pastillas milagrosas porque yo quería sentirla piel contra piel.

-. Solo será un momento igual.- busqué el botecito de lubricante.

-. ¿Que es eso?- me preguntó algo disgustada por haber parado.

-. Lubricante.- le besé volviendo a mi faena.

-. ¿Te gusta usarlo?- me preguntó algo extrañada. -. Nunca lo hemos probado...-

-. Sí, y antes de que pienses idioteces, tu lubricación es perfecta- le mordisquee el lóbulo izquierdo y enredé mis dedos en su pezón derecho. -. Entre mas lubricado este, mejor te vas a sentir y esta noche, se trata de ti. De tu placer y de tu comodidad.- delineé su clavícula con mi lengua y succioné el botón derecho que estaba en punta. -. ¿Lista para llegar de nuevo?-le pregunté.

Me aventuré a sus piernas que abrí mas de lo que ya estaban, mientras después de chupar su seno izquierdo lamí su ombligo y vientre. La toquetee sobre la tanga de encajes color negro que estaba seriamente empapada de tanto lubricar, mi pequeñita ronroneaba excitada poniéndomela durísima, pero mi polla tendría que esperar.

Corrí la tanga dejándome ver su coñito rosadito bañado por su excitación, pellizqué ese clítoris enanito completamente erecto y duro como mi pene dando ella un autentico gemido de placer, procedí a darle así una lamida a todo su centro a lo que mi amada buscó mas fricción con sus caderas y con jadeos exquisitos. Le quité toda la prenda intima deslizándola por sus piernas, quedando anclada en su tobillo izquierdo.

Si había algo que me gustaba era comerle el coño a Sakura. Era pequeño, delicioso y dulce. Le daba pequeños mórdisquillos a su sexo, succionaba su botón del placer y friccionaba la lengua contra el. Se corrió de manera exquisita en mi boca y las ganas de poseerla se hicieron gigantescas. Aproveche ese periodo cortito de recuperación para ponerme en pie y sacarme el pijama.

-. Abre las piernas- le pedí, las había juntada cuando me paré me imagino para disfrutar aun mas de las sensaciones. -. Sentirás aun mas rico cuando te ponga esto.- me puse un poco de el liquido viscoso color transparente. Sakura me hizo caso y expuso su sexo que aun se contraía ante mí. -. Buena chica cariño.- empaté su centro con el liquido.

-. Esta caliente.- me dijo ronca.

-. Es de sensación térmica.- le dije. -. Vas a sentir frío y calor.- le expliqué. -. Te pondré un poquitín aquí también.- le puse un poco de lado para aplicarle el gel en el ano con el dedo. Ella se dejó hacer mientras yo le estimulaba esa zona a menudo olvidada para algunos. -. Cariño supieras como me la esta poniendo hacerte esto.- tirarme a Sakura por el culo siempre había sido mi mayor fantasía, pero sabía que esa zona llevaba tiempo para que ella también pudiese disfrutarlo.

-. Se siente bien.- me dijo con la voz ronca.

-. Me encantaría cogerte por aquí.- dije sin pensar víctima de mi propio deseo. -. Algún día, claro.-

-. He oído que duele.- dijo deliberadamente.

-. Si te gusta, podemos ir poco a poco jamas te dañaría.- se lo deje en paz porque ya estaba perdiendo la cordura.

-. Ponte un poco tu.- Me rozó el paquete con el pie derecho mientras apretujaba sus piernas. -. Se siente demasiado bueno.- me dijo en un gemidito exquisito.

-. ¿Me lo pones cariño?-le pregunté, ella me mandó a pararme y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Me desnude completamente dejando al descubierto mi virilidad.

Mi pequeña me la chupó un poco antes de ponerme el gel, concentrandose en mi cabeza. Me la meneo también empapándose la palma derecha con el lubricante cubriéndome la polla entera con ese gel tan estimulante. Me puso también en los testículos dándome esa sensación tan excitante.

La idea de tener a Sakura bajo de mi era el nirvana, pero en su peso actual no me parecía recomendable. Yo pesaba casi 4 veces lo que ella, por lo que se que el impacto de mi pelvis chocando con la suya la dejaría caminando bastante raro por unos cuantos días. Así que esta noche ella estaría arriba, sin embargo yo quería darle todo el placer posible y gusto en todas sus locuras.

-. Amor.- la llamé cuando me senté a su lado en la cama desnudo. -. Esta noche quiero complacerte.- la besé íntimamente y con cariño. -. Quiero hacerte el amor como mas te satisfaga.- la acosté en la cama de nuevo solo besándonos, con los sexos oscilando entre el frío y el calor. -. Así que dime como...-

-. Me gusta mucho cuando me penetras en cuatro.- oh mi pequeña pervertida quieres matarme. -. ¿Te apetece así?- la pregunta hasta ofende, ella sabe perfectamente que tiene un culito de muerte y que poderlo acariciar mientras me la follo es la perfección.

-. Como tu quieras preciosa.- Me quite de encima poniéndome de nuevo en pie. El cuerpo delgado de mi amada quedo en posición, sus piernas estaban abiertas dejándome ver su sexo hecho agua y su culo respingón bien paradito.

Froté mi miembro contra sus nalgas y centro antes de penetrarla, estaba tan estrecha como la recordaba y yo la estocaba duro y hasta el fondo. Sakura chillaba de placer ante el vaivén de nuestras caderas pidiéndome más, con mi mano izquierda aprovechaba la posición para pellizcarle morbosamente los pezones a esas teticas de colegiala que se bamboleaban cada que me introducía en ella. Mi pequeña solo pedía mas con cada intromisión pero yo no quería ir con tanta rudeza.

Le busqué el anito escondido entre su culazo y se lo estimule con el dedo previamente empapado con gel, ella solo gimió mas alto. Me mojé un segundo en lubricante y en un acto atrevido se los metí mientras me la estaba follando deliciosamente, mi pequeña depravada chillaba complacida y me alentaba a que le hiciese mas guarradas, hasta me ha dado vía libre para que me la cogiera por el culo.

No niego que se me ponía de solo imaginármelo, pero mi instinto protector hacía mi pervertida no me permitía hacerlo, ya que sabía que podría dañarla sin la debida estimulación. Me fundí con mas violencia y velocidad, hasta que mi chica explotó de golpe no pudiendo mas aguantar dicha posición. Resolví cambiarla y me tumbé en la cama sobre mi costado, le atraje hacia mi y la puse de costado descansando sobre mi regazo, mi pene duro como roca se introdujo de nuevo en su sexo mojado.

Ella suspiraba y gemía bajito como cuando le hice el amor en mi piso por primera vez, me la follaba lento y sin prisas mientras le besaba el cuello, y mis manos le acariciaban los senos, el torso y las pequeñas cicatrices que me parecían sumamente perfectas. Le masturbe delicadamente poco después haciendo movimientos circulares con la palma de mi mano sobre su clítoris gimiendo mi nombre completo al llegar al orgasmo. Esa era la única forma de que me gustase ese nombre tan particular que me han puesto.  
Nos vinimos juntos mucho tiempo después mientras nos besamos, ella en su tercer orgasmo desde que la penetre y yo en un único pero precioso orgasmo ademas de una corrida monumental dentro de ella.

-. Te amo.- le dije.

-. Yo también te amo.- contestó de vuelta.

Sakura se durmió entre mis brazos casi que en el acto, teniéndome aun dentro de ella. La cubrí de besos y la acaricié entera al sentirla tan mía. La luz del baño aun estaba prendida y podía ver sobre el lavamanos el vaso con nuestros cepillos de dientes. Sonreí complacido y satisfecho, embargado por una inmensa sensación de seguridad. Sakura era mía y no se iría jamas, nada ya podría arruinarlo. Y después de esto supe enseguida ese cepillo rosa tan mono, siempre estaría al lado del mío.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

En Twitter: Hmesschic y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	42. XLII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** Seguimos con el Sai P.O.V y los lemmons, por alguna extraña razón me salen cada vez mas pervertidos por su parte. Otro capítulo para que nuestros protagonistas se sinceren y haya el espacio porno que hace rato no había. Creo que me estoy enamorando del Sai de este fanfic, es simplemente un primor. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

**Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.**

**XLII**

**Locked out of heaven.**

**Nara suri**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente algo desorientado, había soñado que Sakura y yo hicimos el amor de manera exquisita, enseguida el olor a cerezos me invadió las fosas nasales y una sonrisa se curvo en mi rostros, no había sido un sueño. Mi pequeña efectivamente dormía a mi lado. Estreché su cuerpecito desnudo y menudito contra mí, a lo que ella se removió un poco, opte quedarme quieto para que no se despertase. Miré el reloj despertador de la mesa de noche que daba las 10: 21 a.m. Hundí mi nariz en su cabello aspirando su aroma. Esto sin duda era lo que llamaban felicidad.

-. Bueno días princesa.- le dije suavemente al oído cuando la sentía despertarse entre mis brazos.

-. Buenos días.-me dijo con parsimonia. Le busqué la boca suavemente rozando sus labios. -. ¡Saisuke!- me gritó apartando la boca.

-. ¿Que?- le dije sin entender.

-. Me acabo de levantar.- dijo en un puchero.

-. Sí, y estas preciosa.- le besé la nuca a lo que mi pequeña se estremeció.

-. Déjame lavarme los dientes.- me dijo.

-. Humm...- le dije besando su espalda mientras a ella se le ponía la carne de gallina -. No...me apetece otra cosa.- deslice mis manos por sus piernas.

Mi chica me dejó seguir tocándola sin detenerme, dejándome pasar mis manos por sus curvas y pechos diminutos que me pusieron enseguida. Esta mujer era mejor que cualquier viagra. Le mordisquee las orejitas monas que tiene, mi depravada favorita gemía bajito mientras la manoseaba a mi antojo.

Sakura volteó a verme excitada siendo ella la que buscó mi boca para besarme echándome los brazos al cuello, la besé con cariño y le pasé las manos por el trasero, a lo que después siguió por todo el cuerpo. Ocasionalmente le daba vueltas a alguno de sus pezones y refregaba mi erección contra su vientre, a lo que mi pequeña jadeaba excitada.

-. Sai...-joder oírla jadear mi nombre esa sublime. -. Lo necesito ya...- Ya puedo morir feliz.

Pase un dedo por su entrada y la encontré mojada, dispuesta y lista. Se la acaricie despacio mientras mi amada se retorcía, cuando la sentí cerca de llegar al orgasmo la hice rodearme con una de sus piernas y la penetré lentamente hundiéndome en su canal estrechito. La estoque lento tratando de no ejercer tanta violencia contra sus caderas, dadas las condiciones, pero mi pequeña tan solo me pedía mas y sacudía su cadera buscando mas y mas fricción. Al final esa depravada me ha tumbado a mi del todo sobre la cama y me ha montado.

-. Así esta mejor.- Era menudita y pequeñita, pero esto era jodidamente erótico.

-. ¡Oh cariño!- solté en un jadeo mientras ella marcaba el ritmo. -. No sabía que te movieses así.- nunca había probado esta posición con ella.

Marcaba el ritmo con su caderas apoyándose en mi pecho para su faena, mientras gemía de gozo. Yo la acaricie dulcemente en sus pechos y toquetee su clítoris hasta llevarla al éxtasis. Mientras ella se corría aumente la velocidad buscando mi propio placer. Me corrí junto con ella en su segundo orgasmo, salí de su interior cuando mi pequeña aun agitada se acomodó en mi regazo.

-. Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así.- le dije besando su frente.

-. Eres un guarro.-

-. Bien que te gusta.- le dije. -. Pervertida.- le dije al oído.

-. Tu eres un guarro.- se acurrucó poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho. -. Me muero de sueño.-

Traté de no hacer ruido ni movimientos bruscos para no despertarla, quería sorprenderla ademas de hacerla comer, por lo que me di una ducha rápida y salí a hacer algunas compras dado que sabía que ella dormiría a pierna suelta un rato mas. Una idea nostálgica recorrió mi cabeza y decidí acudir a esa cafetería tan mona donde la había visto por primera vez.

El lugar no había cambiado mucho a decir verdad, por lo que un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió enseguida. Estaba en el sitio que todo había comenzado, donde la había visto. El rememorar ese día me daba cuenta de la forma en la que nos habíamos perdido, a lo desjuiciado que estaba yo hace unos cuantos años y a los que ya se habían ido. La última vez que yo había venido aquí conocí al amor de mi vida, la última vez que vine aquí mi mejor amigo aun vivía.

-. ¿Vas a ordenar algo?- una chica bajita con pinta de ser la mesera me preguntó.

-. Sí...-dije sentando en la barra. -. Dos batidos de fresa y chispas de chocolate. Me das también 4 panecillos y dos wafles con nutella.- esto estaba para dar un coma diabético pero se que esos wafles son los favoritos de mi...novia. -. Es para llevar.- aclaré.

-. Ya...-repuso ella. -. Los wafles demoran unos 15 minutos.-

-. Dame un Latte mientras salen.- la chica se puso a prepararme el café.

La decoración del lugar era bastante femenina, habían frases de canciones románticas sobre las paredes y un gran surtido de postres. ¿Como demonios habíamos ido a ese lugar? Realmente no lo recordaba. Helaba como la mierda, me moría por volver a casa donde había mi calefacción y me esperaba mi futura esposa.

-. ¿No eres de aquí cierto?- me preguntó la mesera.

-. No, bueno...en realidad sí.- le dije bebiendo un sorbo del café recién servido.

-. Nací aquí en Nemuro pero vivo en Tokio hace años.-

-. Ya decía yo que tu cara no me era familiar.- le resté importancia.

-. ¿Que trae a un chico de la capital a un pueblo como este?- el tono en el que me preguntó no me gusto de nada.

-. Mi chica es de aquí-

-. Pues ha de ser una chica afortunada.- Repuso. -. Eres bastante guapo- ya decía yo.

-. Supongo que gracias.-

-. ¿Como se llama tu novia?- me preguntó.

-. No es mi novia, es mi prometida.- le aclaré.

-. ¿Os vas a casar?- preguntó. -. Si se ve que que eres joven, no has de pasar los 20.-

-. Tengo 19.- le dije. -. Y si, nos vamos a casar.-

-. ¿Es que las dejado embarazada?-

-. No.- la sola idea me ponía contento. -. Simplemente quiero estar con ella toda mi vida.-

-. Pero les falta vivir cosas aun, eres un chaval.- me decía. -. ¿Cuantos años tiene ella?-

-. 16.-

-. ¡Por Kami!- gritó. -. Si ella tiene un año menos que yo.- tocó la madera de la barra. -. Que vamos yo no me casaría a menos que me hubiese quedado embarazada.- me dijo. -. No ha de haber ni siquiera terminado el instituto.-

-. Ambos vamos en la universidad en Tokio.- Me encogí de hombros.

-. ¡Entonces he de conocerla!- me dijo animada. -. Aquí en Nemuro solo hay un instituto, a de haberse graduado en mi clase el año pasado.- dijo alegremente.

-. Parece que todas las chicas de mi clase han traído novios guapos. Vieras que dieron una fiesta por año nuevo de muerte, y unas chicas que eran unas pringadas del salón han traído unos bombones de acompañantes. Una de esas tenía hasta un boy toy ¿Puedes creerlo?- Estaba segura que esta chica era de la clase de Sakura y que la chica del boy toy era Ino. El único imbécil que conocía capaz de decir esas cosas era Kiba.

-. A lo mejor...- esta tía me estaba hartando. -. ¿Siempre esta así de vacía?-

-. No, realmente se llena un montón.- me dijo la chica. -. Es por que estaba nevando.- afuera los copos de nieve caían.

-. Solo esta cayendo nieve.-

-. Aquí no nieva muy a menudo, usualmente cuando pasa hay tormentas. Se cortan las comunicaciones y es un follón por lo que la gente prefiere quedarse en casa. De hecho estaba a punto de cerrar cuando entraste.- el olor a wafles me pegó enseguida. -. Ya están tus wafles.-  
Mientras la chica servía, rememoré mi noche con mi pequeña y ese delicioso polvo mañanero. Pensaba en que ojalá pudiese llegar a casa antes de la famosa tormenta y que mi amada no se hubiese despertado de nuevo mientras yo no llegase.

-. Mira aquí esta todo ya empacado.- me dijo. -. Son...- saqué unos cuantos yenes de cartera y pague. -. Quédate con el cambio por las molestias...- Mire su placa. -. Hanekawa...-

-. Gracias.-

Nevaba un poco mas fuerte cuando salí de la cafetería por lo que me apresure para llegar a la casa con mi Sakura. El reloj marcaba eso de las 12:38 p.m y mi amada aun dormía plácidamente desnuda entre mis sabanas, dejé la americana en una silla cerca de la cama. Aproveché para organizar nuestro intento de desayuno algo desfasado en la hora y se lo puse en una bandeja para subirlo.

-. Buenos días princesa.- le dije al oído después de poner la bandeja en la cama.

-. Humm- dijo malhumorada.

-. Es hora de que comas...levántate.-

-. Tengo sueño...-me dijo.

-. Anda a levantarse que ya es pasado medio día.- le besé la nariz y ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

-. ¡Mierda!- gritó. -.¿Como que medio día? Mi madre debe estar que me mata- caminó desnuda buscando sus bragas a lo que yo le mire divertido.

-. Llámala y dile que no has salido de casa de Ino porque esta nevando.- ella buscaba el móvil en su bolso.

-. ¿Esta nevando?-

-. Sí.-

-. Mierda, tengo que llamarla antes de que se corte la comunicación entonces. Y también a Ino para que me cubra si algo.-

-. Vale...- dije metiéndome uno de los panecillos a la boca en vista que mi pequeña había pasado de mi comida.

Sakura se puso mi camisa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro conversando con mi suegra. Yo la espere mientras la miraba divertido empezando a tomarme mi malteada que literalmente sabía a ambrosía de Dios. Después habló brevemente con Ino quien a parecer se había ido a dormir con Kiba al hotel bajo la misma excusa que mi pequeña.

-. Joder menudo follón...- me dijo.

-. No te des mala vida cariño...- la miré con dulzura. -. Ven aquí, tendremos mas tiempo para ambos.- Ella se sentó en mis piernas y yo le hacía cosquillas con la nariz en el cuello.

-. ¿Y esto?- preguntó por la bandeja.

-. Lo había comprado para ti cariño.- le di un beso corto en el cuello. -. Se que los wafles son tus favoritos y te traje un batido de helado de fresa y chispas de chocolate.-

-. Saisuke...-dijo indignada. -. ¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene esto? Voy a volver a engordar.-

-. Así es...vamos a subir unos 10 kilos.- le bese la boca.

-. ¿¡Que!?- gritó.

-. Sí.-

-. Dijiste que no te importaba mi peso.-

-. Y no lo hace mi amor...- acaricié sus piernas mientras le explicaba. -. Sino que anatómicamente hablando en tu peso puedo llegar a lastimarte cuando hacemos el amor.-

-. Anoche no me has hecho daño, ni esta mañana.-

-. Anoche era tu trasero quien recibía el impacto de mi pelvis y hoy has estado tu arriba. Tengo casi 4 veces tu complexión, tus caderas se resentirían por el impacto.- le mordisquee esas orejitas tan monas, podía sentir el revuelo en mi entrepierna.

-. Voy a comer...-partí un pedazo de wafle y se lo di en la boca. -. Esta delicioso.-

-. A ver.- probé un poco yo. -. La verdad es que sí.-

-. Seguro quieres que engorde porque ahora no te gusto.- me dijo al segundo bocado. ¿Que no me gusta? ¡Joder! ¿Es que no siente la fiesta que tengo en los vaqueros por su causa.

-. Mírame.- le dije casi como en una orden. Ella volteo a verme. -. Date vuelta y mírame.- le ordené. Ella me hizo caso y ya se empezaba a notar el bulto en mis pantalones. -. Tu me encantas.- la miraba directamente a los ojos juntando mi frente con la de ella. -. Eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, y nunca... escúchame bien...nunca me vas a dejar de gustar.-

Besé delicadamente sus labios sosteniéndola por la espalda, poco a poco introduje mi lengua en su cavidad sin que ella opusiese resistencia, a ambos nos sabía la boca a chocolate. Acaricié su lengua con la mía y ambos sonreímos entre nuestro beso, roce mi nariz con la suya antes de romper nuestro beso.

-. Se te ha puesto dura.- dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-. Estas encima de mi cariño, no puedo evitarlo.-

-. Eres un sátiro.- me dijo sonriendo.

-. Solo si se trata de ti.- le aclaré. -. Ademas compréndeme acabo de salir de una abstinencia terrible.-

-. Pobre de ti verdad...-repuso ella bajando mi zipper.

-. Quieta...-le advertí. -. Primero come.-

-. Cariño pero es que mira nada como...- me tocó sobre el bóxer.

-. Deja eso y come... se buena...-coño. -. ¡Joder!- dije extasiado ante su caricia, quité su manita de golpe.

-. Aburrido.- me dijo le metí enseguida otro pedazo de wafle.

-. Mira el lado amable...- dije con una sonrisa. -. Se queman 500 calorías por sesión y yo no dejare que engordes.- ella puso la misma cara de viciocilla tan mona que solo ella hace. -. Pero solo si comes.- le di otro pedazo de wafle. -. Ademas si te soy sincero...me calientan los pechos pequeños...-toqué su pezoncito sobre mi camisa a la par que le daba otro bocado.

-. Uhmm...si.- coño estaba que no me aguantaba las ganas de violarla. Se lo apreté un poco mas violento. -. No pares...-me pidió antes de darle otro bocadito yo le hice caso.

-. ¿Porque no podemos comer como la gente normal?- le pregunté después de terminar de darle la comida, ella seguía sobre mi.

-. Porque tu eres un guarro.- nos besamos un poco mientras ella desabotonaba los botones de mi camisa.

-. Pues aun te falta tu batido para terminar de comer.-

-. Estoy empalagada.- me dijo. -. Y tu no has comido.- jugueteaba con mi cinturón.

-. Vale yo también comeré.-

-. Me apetece algo un poco salado.- metió la mano en mi bóxer y casi que me atraganto.

-. Quieta...-le advertí.

-. ¿A quien quieres engañar?- me dijo divertida. -. Tu solo come y disfruta.-  
No pude sino tirar la cabeza hacia atrás de la succionada tan bestial que me estaba dando mi chica, me chupaba como si fuese mi polla un bombón, tanto tenía temblores. Se la metía casi que entera en la boca y el placer era intenso tanto que me metía grandes bocados de comida, me corrí al poco tiempo en un orgasmo intenso en la boca de mi chica.

-. ¿Es que tu me quieres matar?- le dije aun agitado cayendo sobre la cama. -. Te vas a quedar viuda antes del matrimonio.- le molesté.

-. Solo fue una mamada inocente.-

-. Casi me ahogo.-

-. Admite que habrías muerto feliz.-

Nos besamos acostados mientras bebíamos nuestras respectivas malteadas. Sakura me hacía condenadamente feliz. Era ella sin duda la mujer de mi vida, la amaba de una manera que solo se puede amar una vez, aunque usualmente no pudiese quitarle las manos de encima.

-. Vente a vivir conmigo.- le pedí mientras nos mirábamos semidesnudos.

-. ¿Que?-

-. Eso que vivas conmigo, cuando volvamos a Tokio-

-. ¿No es un poco apresurado?-

-. No me lo parece...- le di un beso corto. -. Te amo y si fuese por mi te dijera que nos pusiésemos la ropa y nos fuésemos a cualquier ministerio a casarnos ya mismo. Lamentablemente tu no tienes habilitación de edad para casarte y tus padres no creo que no hiciesen mucho caso si fuésemos con eso ahora, ademas esta lo del idiota de mi primo que bueno...es un fastidio.- me saque las zapatillas deportivas con los mismos pies. -. Pero ya en Tokio podemos estar juntos, dormir juntos, amanecer juntos, desayunar juntos, irnos a la universidad y bueno alguna que otra actividad varia...-le acaricié el cabello.

-. No lo se...- me dijo.

-. No tiene que ser enseguida...-repuse. -. Si no te sientes cómoda podemos hacerlo poco a poco, ya sabes puedo quedarme contigo unas cuantas noches a la semana y tu te quedas conmigo el resto.-

-. Me parece mejor esa idea.- me dijo.

-. En ese caso, así le haremos.- Le acaricié el trasero con descaro. -. Ya que has comido es hora de bañarte.

-. Yo me puedo bañar sola.-me dijo.

-. Pero a mi me gusta hacerlo.-Me desnude completamente y me saque los calcetines. -. Ademas me apetece un baño a mi también.- Dejé sus pechos diminutos al descubierto. -. A ver primero esto y luego...-bajé sus bragas. -. Esto también.- Mi pequeña pervertida ya estaba desnuda. -. Ven aquí, a bañarte.- la tomé entre mis brazos y me la lleve al baño.

No entrare en detalles sobre esas excitantes, calientes y orgásmicas dos horas en el baño. Nos tocamos de manera deliciosa, nos rozamos de manera exquisita y nos exploramos con mas libertad. En medio de la faena se nos fue la luz, supongo que la tormenta ya había empezado. Prendimos algunas velas eso lo hizo aun mas erótico. Al final nos hemos quedado en el cuarto a oscuras acurrucados solo con la ropa interior puesta.

-. Que horrible es tener que irse de aquí- me dijo ella mientras nos besábamos cariñosamente.

-. Lo se...-

-. ¿Cuando te iras a Tokio?- me preguntó.

-. En estos días, las clases empiezan la próxima semana y me he venido por tierra.-

- ¿Estuviste conduciendo...?-La interrumpí.

-. Casi 14 horas para verte Sakura Haruno.-

-. ¿Se ven lugares bonitos?-

-. Sí, aun que mi mente venia exclusivamente enfocada en recuperarte.- una idea divertida cruzó por mi mente. -. ¿Quieres irte conmigo?-

-. ¿En auto?- me preguntó. -. Mis padres me matan.-

-. No tienen porque enterarse.-

-. ¿Y que planeas? Me llevaran al aeropuerto.-

-. Puedo pensar en algo- le dije. -. ¿Que tal si cambiamos el tíquet de avión y nos reunimos en Sapporo?- le pregunté. -. Y nos vamos a Tokio parando donde nos apetezca.- le besé.

-. Suena peligroso.-

-. Será divertido, conduzco genial.- le dije. -. Será como una pequeña luna de miel.- nos besábamos a oscuras.

-. Yo me voy pasado mañana-

-. Perfecto.- le dije. -. ¿Nos escapamos juntos?-

-. Sí.- ya nada en el mundo podía hacerme mas feliz.

Esa tarde jugamos a los besos. Besos húmedos, lentos, rápidos, violentos, suaves o repentinos. Besos en la boca, en las mejillas, la frente, el cabello, el cuello, en la espalda, en el torso, en el abdomen, el ombligo, el sexo, las piernas, los pies, el trasero y las orejas. Era conocernos, explorarnos y amarnos. Saber que nos gusta, que nos da risa, que nos da cosquillas, que no nos gusta y que queremos.

-. Te amo.-

-. Yo también te amo- la acaricie contra mi pecho.

-. ¿Te puede preguntar algo?-

-. Claro que si tonta-bese su manita tan mona.

-. Es que no se sí quieras hablar de eso en estos momentos, quizás sea algo muy duro que no quieras compartir conmigo y yo...-

-. ¿Qué quieres saber?-la interrumpí. Seguíamos a oscuras, suerte que funcionaba aun la calefacción,.

-. ¿Tuviste algún problema de drogas?-

-. No, las he probado eso no voy a negarlo- mas o menos sabía hacia donde iba a esto. -. Realmente, tengo problemas con el alcohol. Soy consciente que tiendo a beber para olvidar algunas cosas, pero te prometí que no lo haría más.- volví a besar su manita.

-. Es que...Kiba una vez me contó algo así de su pasado.-

-. Kiba y yo nunca hemos sido adictos, de hecho el dice que las drogas no le hacen efecto.- le expliqué. -. Sin embargo...Shin si lo fue- sentí un nudo en la garganta.  
-. ¿Me quieres contar?-

-. Voy a contarte mi historia- apreté los puños. -. Solo espero que no quieras salir corriendo cuando conozcas quien fui yo-

-. Tu no me juzgaste por lo que hice, no tengo porque juzgarte yo por quien fuiste.-

-. Bien- respire hondo. -. Después de que muriesen mis padres, mi tío Danzu se hizo cargo de mí. Viví unos años en el exterior en un internado en Inglaterra hasta que las cosas se calmaron. Volví a Tokio a los 11 años, para esa época me sentía muy solo conocí a Kiba y a Shin en la escuela media y con ellos el primer día de clase me pegué mi primera tranca con un par del botellas de Ginebra. Aprendimos a fumar después, como siempre el autor intelectual había sido Shin, Kiba había conseguido los cigarrillos con Hana su hermana quien iba en la universidad y fumaba como una chimenea. En fin, fuimos probando cosas poco a poco. Lo primero que nos fumamos fue un porro, tenía yo como 14 años esa noche perdí la virginidad con una chica- le bese la oreja. -. Una vez nos metimos un pase de coca, pero yo pasaba de las drogas. Me deprimía muchísimo usarlas, tanto que no me dejaban parar de la cama y me dejaban hecho un inútil por días. Por lo que yo siempre he bebido. A esa edad deje de vivir con mi tío y vivía solo en Tokio, por lo que las juergas se volvieron mas bestiales. En ese tiempo formamos la banda, y participamos en el festival. Un par de miembros del grupo se metieron un tranca bestial así que allí conocí a tu primo y a un Shikamaru Nara, ese día fuimos a esa cafetería y te conocí.-

-. ¿Cuantos años tenías?-me preguntó.

-. 15- le dije. -. Eras tan bonita...-tomé uno de sus mechones. -. Shin les pidió sus msn a Ino y a ti, te hable después que me hinchara las pelotas por días pero no paso nada. Tu te conectabas poco y yo reconozco que en esa época estaba en mi peor versión. Empece a interesarme por los coches y por lo piques clandestinos. También empece a ir a juergas, Kiba no iba mucho pero Shin y yo si, empezábamos desde el viernes y no parábamos hasta el domingo en la noche. En una de esas conocí a Temari.-la sentí tenerse. -. No voy a negarte que tuvimos química desde el principio, y tampoco que terminamos liados la primera vez que nos vimos. Pero nunca he sentido por ella algo más que el cariño que se le tiene a una hermana. Ella como sabes es años mayor que yo, de hecho es de la edad de Itachi, así que cualquier chiquillada ella la aniquilo. En esa época conocí a Tenten también aunque...- me calle al instante, no sabía si Sakura supiese algo de eso.

-. Aun que ¿que? ¿Es que acaso te liaste con ella?-

-. No- puse cara de asco. -. Es que...no se sí sepas, creo que ya se le pasó esa etapa...-saque valor. -. Tenten es lesbiana, bueno bisexual.-

-. Ya lo sabía-

-. En fin, la cosa es que Shin se engancho con las drogas en particular con la heroína-

-. Por eso te pusiste tan mal y me hiciste jurar te que no me inyectaba-

-. Sí- bese su manita. -. Empezó a degenerarse- le expliqué. -. No sabes los sitios donde teníamos que ir a recogerle vuelto mierda. El día de la graduación él no apareció, Kiba y yo nos fuimos de juerga y en medio de ella nos llamó diciéndonos que lo fuésemos a buscar que lo iban a matar. Yo...- se me empezó quebrar la voz. -. Estaba borracho pero conduje hasta allá y...lo encontramos vuelto mierda, pálido y sudando. Lo íbamos a llevar al hospital y entonces un camión nos envistió y...-no pude seguir hablando. -. Cuando...cuando me desperté él había muerto- ella me besó y yo solo me aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-. Cálmate...ya pasó estamos aquí.- me besaba. -. Estas conmigo-

-. Quede vuelto una porquería, casi pierdo la movilidad del brazo izquierdo. No pude entrar a artes plásticas, mi tío me quería sacar del país o hacerme vivir con él en Osaka. Así que pase mucho tiempo frente al ordenador y empece a hablarte, cuando me preguntaste quien era me sentía tan disconforme conmigo mismo que preferí mentirte e inventarme alguien más.-

-. Que horrible no poder entrar a tu carrera, por eso estudias multimedia. Si tu eres zurdo como ibas a pintar con la derecha-ella me daba cortos besos.

-. Me aleje de todos los vicios y de Temari e incluso contemple el suicidio varía veces, me sentía culpable pero tu me salvaste.- agarre una de sus mejillas entre mi mano. -. Me diste ánimos para ser feliz nuevamente- le dije sinceramente. -. Me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti pero tenía miedo de dañarte, por eso no contacte contigo mas allá del teléfono inicialmente, ademas no sabría si estarías de acuerdo en verte conmigo-

-. Acepte vernos en Tokio- me recordó. -. Y siempre pensé que bueno yo ni te gustaba, y cuando tuvimos esa cita a ciegas no se, como que todo se me revolvió.-

-. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento.- le dije. -. Debí jugar limpio, de frente pero tenía mucho miedo de que me rechazases. Tu estabas ahí tan hermosa y yo soy solo un imbécil.-

-. Venga no te des tan duro- ella estaba encima de mi. -. Tu me gustaste también, aunque hicieras el imbécil y me salieses con tus guarradas o con algún comentario salido. Yo me enamore de ti siendo Lonely boy y siendo Sai-

-. Pues eso pasa cuando me pongo nervioso- le expliqué.

-. ¿Te pongo nervioso?- me besaba el pecho y las tetillas.

-. Coño amor no hagas eso...-

-. Lo divertido fue que me llevaste a la cama primero como Sai que como Lonely boy- seguía en su faena, yo no podía pensar con claridad.

-. Casi te folló primero siendo Lonely boy. Cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez, llevaba casi dos años sin nada. Estaba putamente ansioso, como un chaval-

-. Yo recuerdo claramente esa noche- me dijo. -. Casi me muero cuando me preguntaste si me masturbaba-sonreí al recordarlo.

-. Me daba curiosidad, me abría encantado que me dijeses que si. Porque yo lo hacía pénsadote- le di la vuelta quedando sobre ella.

-. ¡Eres un guarro!- me gritó.

-. Sabes que te encanta cuando te tocó-nos empezamos a manosear.

-. Es diferente- me dijo agitada. -. Me gusta que tu me toques no que yo.-

-. No debe darte pena, de hecho es bastante erótico- una idea pervertida cruzó por mi cabeza. -. ¿Lo harías para mi?-le susurré al oído.

-. Amor eso me da pena- le mordí un pezón sobre el top de deporte. -. ¡Ah!-jadeó.

-. Hazlo, yo te ayudare a hacerlo bien para que goces.- le susurré.

-. Esto...-

-. Vamos cariño es una de mis grandes fantasías sexuales...- y lo era, iba justo después del sexo anal.

-. Esta...esta bien- me dijo jadeante entre nuestra sesión de manoseos. -. Pero vas a tener que ayudarme-

-. Por supuesto...-

Me puse de pie enseguida como un rayo y me fui corriendo al baño iluminado con un par de velas que habíamos dejado prendidas. Tomé par y me las lleve al cuarto buscando darle un poco de luz a mi pequeño y pervertido espectáculo. Ella metió su cara entre sus manos al verme llegar con eso y sabiendo que podría verla. Puse las velas en la mesa de noche y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-. Ven acá tontita- le pedí y ella me hizo caso acercándose. -. Quita esa carita, virgencita- le bromee con el mote que solía decirle cuando recién vino a Tokio.

-. Esto lo hemos hecho antes, ¿te acuerdas en el cuarto de lavado?- le acariciaba la espalda.

-. Aja...-me dijo como tonta.

-. Vamos recuéstate cariño- ella me hizo caso.

Mi chiquita estaba semidesnuda con las piernas abiertas y recostada sobre las almohadas. Me puse sobre ella besándole profundamente metiendo mi lengua de golpe en su boca acariciando la suya con pasión. Friccioné con mi pelvis contra su sexo para hacerla mojar, a lo que mi chica respondió agarrándome el trasero buscando más y más fricción. Mi pequeña viciosilla.

-. Cierra los ojos-le pedí, a lo que ella me hizo caso. -. Bien hermosa, piensa en algo que te ponga.- Besé una de sus pantorrillas mientras ella ponía esa carita de pervertida que tanto me gusta. -. Dime que te imaginas mi amor, compártelo conmigo vamos-

-. Anoche...estoy recordando lo que hicimos anoche- me dijo mientras yo subía mis labios por su pierna.

-. ¿Si? Cuéntame que recuerdas.-

-. En el baño cuando me la comiste...-pasé a su otra pierna.

-. Que guarrita que eres cariño, te encanta que te lo haga con la boca...- subí a su cuello y ella se estremecía. Comencé a excitarme -. Recuérdalo a ver...- le dije. -. Mi lengua deslizando por tu coñito húmedo y estrechito, como te beso los pliegues y como consiento tu clítoris.- le di un mordiquitos pequeños en el cuello al ver que ella se tocó el sexo sobre las bragas estremeciéndose.

-. ¿Quieres que te siga diciendo?-le pregunté.

-. ujum...- se tocaba discretamente. Le acaricié con un par de mis dedos uno de sus senos minúsculos.

-. Por cierto no sabes como me gustan estas cositas- el botón empezó a hincharse bajo el top. -. Si te las tocas se siente mejor ahí donde te estas tocando-esto me estaba excitando de sobremanera. Los calzoncillos me apretaban. -. Les voy a dar una chupadita antes que te los toques- Levanté el top y se los descubrí hinchándoselos con mis pulgares hasta hacerlos erguir. Deslice mi lengua sobre uno de ellos, mi chica gimió enseguida.

-. No pares...-me pidió.

-. Tócalos tú-le dije al oído. -. Me la tienes tan dura que me duele- mi chica se los tocaba al principio tímidamente y conforme se excitaba se los jalaba con fuerza. Me voy a a ir al infierno. -. Me encanta cariño deja que te chupe uno-le pedí ella me dejó uno libre y yo se lo mame. Sakura jadeaba muerta de la excitación. -. Estas mojada ¿verdad? Te excita que te vea- me toque un poco la polla se me removía inquieta en los calzoncillos.

-. Sai...- dijo casi que en un gemido.

-. ¿Me dejarías darle un probadita?- ni siquiera espere a que me contestara y le baje las bragas. Tenía el sexo húmedo e hinchado. Extendí sus labios y le di un gran lengüetazo, a lo que ella gimió. Unté uno de mis dedos con sus jugos y le masturbe un poco el ano. -. ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí?-

-. Sí...-dijo jadeando. Una de las manos que toqueteaban su pecho bajo a su sexo.

-. Tócate para mi, dale- no deje de estimularle entre sus nalgas, yo también empece a masturbarme. -. Date placer amor, yo ya me lo estoy dando viéndote- sus dedos empezaron a acariciar su sexo. -. Rico, enséñame como te gusta- Abrió más las piernas y con dos de sus dedos se frotaba rítmicamente. -. Hazme saber que te gusta cariño.-metí me dedo en su anito que se dilataba ante mis caricias. Sakura empezó a gemir de gozo. -. Mira como te mojas amor, date placer- yo me la cascaba violentamente también. Me sentía un pervertido completo.

-. Sai...Saisuke- gemía alto y sin control. -. Me...me vengo...-me anuncio, yo también sentía mi orgasmo llegar.

-. Córrete amor ¿Quieres que me corra contigo?- en ese instante ella se dejo ir en un gritó de puro éxtasis, yo saqué mi dedo de su orificio. Un par de segundos después me corrí yo también.

Me recosté al lado de ella mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. La bese cuando me sentí repuesto de manera dulce y volví a ponerme la ropa interior. Ella hizo lo propio con la suya, volvimos a besarnos vestidos de nuevo. Sakura estaba sentada sobre mi por lo que podía acariciarla a mi antojo.

-. Parece que volvieron las comunicaciones.- me dijo ella después de oír el repique de los mensajes llegando a su teléfono.

-. A mi no me importa si no hay luz, no necesito mas luz que tu.- roce su nariz con la mía cariñosamente.

-. Te amo...-me dijo mi novia mirándome a los ojos.

-. Y yo también te amo a ti.- la besé de manera cariñosa.

-. ¿Crees que a medida que pase el tiempo dejaras de hacerlo? Somos my jóvenes, sobretodo yo un poco mas que tu.-

-. ¿Vas de coña, no? Nunca dejaría de amarte.- le dije besándole de nuevo.

, nunca...-le besé la frente. Tomé mi móvil que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. -. Son las 7 p.m.- le dije.

-. Sí, pero hoy si debería irme a dormir a mi casa.- ya le estaba besando el cuello.

-. Podrías llegar tarde...a las 10.- deslicé uno de los tirantes del top besando su hombro desnudo. -. Ya sabes una que otra actividad varia y después iremos a que comas.-

-. Amor tengo que llegar temprano mis padres son paranoicos.-

-. Bien.- dije resignado. -. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha?- le pregunté. -. Yo usare el baño de visitas y vamos a comer algo.-

-. Bueno...-dijo como una niña regañada.-. Prefería obviar la comida por otro tipo de actividad.- se había puesto en píe.

-. No juegues conmigo Haruno, tus comidas no son objeto de negociación.- me paré yo también. -. Al baño.- le di un nalgada en juego y ella me lanzó una mirada divertida.

Para sorpresa de muchos, cuando salí del baño me la encontré ya vestida. Mi pequeña tenía unos vaqueros ceñidos, un jersey color verde con rombos, botas sin taco y una americana de denin. Con la mayor de las desfachateces me he quedado desnudo delante de ella, buscando mi ropa.

-. Eres un guarro.- me dijo.

-. Aquí no hay anda nuevo para ti y tu eres una pervertida que te encanta verme el trasero, así que tus fantasías están satisfechas.-

Busqué un bóxer negro y me lo puse junto con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca, un jersey, las zapatillas de deporte y la americana. Me busqué la cartera y las llaves de la camioneta.

-. ¿Nos vamos preciosa?- le pregunté.

-. Vamos.- dijo no muy convencida.

-. ¿Va mal algo?- le pase los brazos por el hombro.

-. Nada, yo no tengo hambre.- hizo un puchero.

-. No seas caprichosa, sino no te voy a volver a invitar a dormir a mi casa.- le bromee.

-. No me invites.- me dijo.

-. No seas tonta, sabes que esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras.- le besé el puente de la nariz.

-. ¿Que vamos a comer?-

-. No se, se me antoja una hamburgesa.- helaba horrendo pero ya no nevaba.

-. ¡Saisuke!- me gritó.

-. Nada de peros...- le dije desactivando los seguros de la Audi. -. Súbete.- ella me hizo caso.

-. Lindo auto.- mencionó.

-. Gracias.- dije poniéndonos en marcha. -. Entonces ¿A donde vamos?-

-. Hay un sitio donde venden buenas hamburguesas...-me dijo. -. Ve andando yo te guío.-

Tomé su manita con la mía y me la lleve a la boca para besarla. Esto sin duda era el nirvana.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

En Twitter: Hmesschic y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	43. XLIII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** Mi musa ha vuelto, 30 páginas. Que aun ni me lo creo. Han sido días duros, día de perdón, de olvido, reencuentros y cierre de ciclos. Dejando de lado mis cosas pongamonos en materia. Capítulo maratonico, sexual y lleno de drama. Y vale lo confieso, medianamente autobiográfico. Lo defino como mi capítulo favorito, porque podemos ver la evolución de Sakura y sus constantes inseguridades. Podemos ver un Sai feliz, caballeroso y maniaco sexual. Pero también veremos las cartas sobre la mesa, como sus historias van siendo reveladas al otro poco a poco. Este era el final de este fanfic, pero las perspectivas cambian por lo que he decidido alargar. Gracias por sus amados reviews, y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alerts, favorite author y favorite story de verdad que me honra muchísimo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

**Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.**

**XLIII**

**We've Got Tonight.**

**Nara suri**

No estaba muy segura hacer aquello, toda me parecía bastante arriesgado. Es decir, vamos que me he saltado la barda muchas veces en estos 6 meses. Si mis padres supiesen si quiera la mitad de las cosas que he hecho me habrían desheredado, pero esto era casi que hacerlo en sus narices como reírmeles en la cara. Miré la hora en el móvil 9:45 a.m. Él había salido hacía 1 hora de Nemuro, lo mas probable era que estuve llegando a Sapporo. Esto era un completa locura, jodido momento en el que me deje convencer por el salido mental de mi...prometido.

-. Fue un placer atenderlos chicos-dijo mi madre tan diplomática como siempre despidiéndose de todos mis amigos.

-. Muchísimas gracias por todo- dijo Tenten quien había sido la mayor usufructuaría de la hospitalidad de mis padres.

-. Espero que visiten pronto Osaka o Tokio- se despidió Hinata quien ya nos había puesto su casa de Osaka a la orden al igual que su novio el rubio.

-. Igualmente hijita aquí son completamente bienvenidos cada que quieran-dijeron ellos.

-. Voy a extrañarlos chicos- dijo la cerda. Menuda mentirilla todos sabemos que lo que va a extrañar es cogerse a Kiba. -. Iré a visitarlos cuando pueda- le ponía un mes para tenerla en mi puerta buscando donde dejar sus maletas.

El aeropuerto empezó a llenarse de lagrimas de parte de mi madre que como siempre estaba armando un drama, me abrazó llenando me la cara de besos y yo apretuje el tíquet de avión que debería decir Tokio pero dice Sapporo. Mi padre me dio un beso y me dijo queme cuidase, que les marcará apenas llegara. La última en darme un abrazo fue la cerda.

-. Ya se de tus planes zorrita- me susurró.

-. Cállate y cuidado con decir algo- le amenacé.

-. Sabes que soy una tumba, disfrútatelo.- dicho esto me soltó.

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Kiba y yo nos fuimos a la sala de espera, donde nada más Tenten y Kiba sabían de mi cambio de itinerario. Por lo que cuando llamaron a mi vuelo mas de uno se quedo pasmado al ver a donde embarque.

-. Sakura chan nuestro vuelo es hasta de 5 minutos- mi amigo el rubio fue sorpresivamente el primero en percatarse.

-. Ya se- le dije. -. Ha surgido un pequeño cambio de planes, nos vemos en Tokio-dicho esto fui a a abordar.

En el avión había poca gente. Habían solo ancianos y extranjeros, Sapporo estaba a 1 hora en auto desde Nemuro y a 10 minutos en avión, por lo que muy pocas personas se molestaban en tomar este avión. Apenas y pude escuchar dos canciones en el reproductor, y sentía la adrenalina a millón.

Sapporo era una ciudad peligrosa debido a que muchos de los socios y los negocios de mi padre están en esta ciudad, así que alguien con este color de cabello tan peculiar mío podía reconocerme y dar con mi parentesco. Unas ganas locas de comprar otro boleto a Tokio me invadieron enseguida, sin embargo alguien ya me esperaba fuera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como un niño la mañana de Navidad.

-. Justo a tiempo- me dijo después de estrecharme entre sus brazos besarme dulcemente. -. Ya te extrañaba.-

-. Pero si nos vimos anoche- le dije, él me entrego una caja de bombones.

-. Recordé lo mucho que te gustan mientras te esperaba-

-. Supongo que también quieres engordarme.- Sai tomó mi maleta me rodeo con su brazo. -. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?-

-. Aburrido- comentó. -. Se me hizo muy lento estando sin ti- me besó en la frente haciéndome estremecer.

Disfrute del calor de su compañía mientras caminamos hasta su auto donde él me abrió la puerta para que me fuese acomodando, mientras el castaño guardaba mi equipaje. Acto seguido se sentó en el asiento del piloto y prendió la calefacción.

-. Te vez hermosa- tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó suavemente. -. ¿Dónde te apetece ir?- me preguntó.

-. Lo mas lejos de Sapporo posible- pensé.

-. No lo se- me encogí de hombros. -. ¿Cuál es nuestro itinerario de viaje señor guía?- le agarré de las solapas de su americana y amagaba con besarle.

-. Planeaba que nos quedásemos por hoy en Sapporo y salir mañana temprano.- no podíamos quitarnos la manos de encima, no podíamos decirnos nada sin besarnos. -. Podríamos ir a turistear, a comer donde tu quieras, si quieres a una disco o no se...algún que otra actividad varía en el hotel- ya yo le había metido las manos entre la camisa apretando su espalda mientras nos besábamos.

-. Actividades varias me parecen bien- me pellizcó un pecho por encima de la blusa. -. Si te soy sincera, no hay nada que me apetezca conocer, vengo a Sapporo muy seguido.- dije jadeante.

-. Bien...- dejo mis pechos en paz. -. Entonces nos quedaremos todo el día en el hotel- puso el auto a andar y yo me arregle la ropa mientras el empezaba a conducir.

-. ¿Conoces Sapporo?- le pregunté al ver que manejaba muy convencido de para donde iba.

-. Disfruta del tour-

Condujo durante unos quince minutos hasta el centro de la ciudad, mientras charlábamos de las tornerías de Naruto y sus teorías de que el Rammen de Tokio es de inferior calidad al de Nemuro. Yo me comí los bombones en vista que al señor Shimura no le apetecía comer nada dulce a esas horas de la mañana, aunque su mano rozaba mi muslo cubierto por los vaqueros de manera muy sensual haciéndome ver que lo dulce que se quería comer era a mi. Aparcamos en un lujoso hotel en el corazón de la ciudad.

-. Saisuke- dije entre dientes.

-. ¿Que? me gusta este hotel- me dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz. -. Además... Es nuestra luna de miel anticipada...- me dijo, recordándome como le había puesto ha este viaje.

-. Compartamos-

-. Olvídalo...yo fui quien te invitó-

-. Idiota- le dije bajando me del auto.

-. Fea.- dijo en broma bajando nuestro equipaje.

El papeleo demoro como veinte minutos y por supuesto Saisuke Shimura no me ha dejado pagar ni un duro. Calculé el tiempo y aproveche para telefonear a mis padres diciéndoles la gran mentira que ya había llegado a Tokio, me pidieron que me portase bien y que le diese recuerdos a Itachi de parte de ellos. Eso me hizo pensar un poco, nunca en toda esta locura tome en cuenta los sentimientos de Itachi. Me preguntó que dirá el cuando le pregunten por mi y no le den razón.

-. Todo listo- me anunció mi acompañante. -. ¿Te sucede algo?- me preguntó. La culpa al parecer se me notaba en la cara.

-. No...-le dije no muy segura.

Nos subimos en el ascensor y el mozo nos llevo hasta el último piso de tan alto hotel. Sin embargo, yo de verdad empezaba a notar el peso y las repercusiones que podían tener mis acciones. Itachi me había tendido la mano, me había sacado de entre la mierda que se convirtió mi vida cuando descubrí la enorme mentira de Sai. Le debía lo suficiente como para no poder pagarle en esta vida, y mucho menos hacer lo que estoy haciendo. Miré la pantalla de mi móvil y pensé en llamarle a decirle como estaban las cosas. Pero no había señal. La mano helada de Sai agarró la mía y me hizo recordar donde estábamos.

-. Si te soy sincero- se llevó el dorso de mi mano a la boca y la besó. -. Yo también estoy nervioso- sus reacciones me derretían el corazón. -. Habré ello muchas locuras en mi vida pero...nunca me había escapado con una chica por Japón- el ascensor llegó a su destino y caminamos sin soltarnos.-. Cariño...- me dijo algo vacilante. -. Se que esto puede que te traiga placenteros pero no gratos recuerdos pero...voy a tener que vendarte los ojos-

-. ¡Saisuke!-

-. No me digas así...-farulló -. Es para una sorpresa...-

-. Bien- dije algo molesta y el me puso la mas carita de dormir, a lo que finalizó dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Sentí la cerradura de la puerta abrirse y a mi chico abrazarme por la espalda para guiarme. Me gustaba esta proximidad y el calor que su cuerpo despedía. Empece a tener otras ideas nada castas.

-. Voy a quitarte la venda pero no abras todavía los ojos ¿vale?- me dijo mordisqueando me ligeramente las orejas.

-. Vale- retiró la venda.

-. Abre los ojos princesa- me dijo cariñoso y yo los abrí.

La habitación era tan grande como mi apartamento en Tokio. Tenía sala, una cama de dos plazas y medias, y un baño gigantesco. Bajo mis pies había un camino de pétalos de rosas que me llevaban hasta la cama adornada con millones de ellos, había champaña enfriando y las luces estaban bajas.

-. Se que no es la primera vez que te invito a un lugar así, pero esta vez si quisiera que las cosas sean como deben.- yo estaba anonadada y él me tomó de las manos. -. Este era el tipo de primera vez que me imaginaba para ti, era así como me imaginaba nuestra primera noche juntos. Algo que tu recordases por siempre- me devolví a esa noche cuando regresábamos de Nashiro's y yo estaba medio borracha. -. Perdóname por todas las estupideces que he hecho- casi que me suplicó. Recordé como tuve que presionarle para que hiciese el amor y las múltiples veces que me preguntó si quería parar. -. Así que como la tercera es la vencida...- recordé nuestro encuentro en el hotel de Tokio donde la habitación estaba tan bonita como ahora pero tuve siempre los ojos vendados. -. Espero que esta vez lo la cague.- me miraba a los ojos y podía ver la sinceridad en ellos. -. Se que no es tu primera vez, que no es la mía pero quiero que sea la primera de nuestra primera luna de miel, y de las que seguirán-

-. Eso ha sido muy lindo...- tomé su mano y lo guíe hasta la cama donde ambos nos sentamos. -. Pero no necesitas pedirme perdón por nada.- tomé su cara entre mis manos. -. Somos quienes somos por un montón de razones y yo no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó, porque sin todo aquello tu y yo no estaríamos aquí en este momento.- fui yo quien le bese y él me correspondió.

-. Sin mentiras- me dijo juntando su frente con la mía. Le di un beso para calmarle. -. Te amo-

-. Yo también te amo-le dije.

-. ¿Quieres explorar la habitación?- me preguntó.

-. No...- le dije. -. Me apetece que me hagas el amor aquí mismo- lo reconozco a mi zorra interna le gusta bastante jugar con Sai.

-. Haces propuestas bastante interesantes- me empujó a la cama y quedo encima mío. -. Pero se que hay algo aquí que va a gustarte más que te coja aquí- algo dentro de mi se encendió.

-. ¿Ah si?- dije inocente.

-. Si...- dijo levantándose.  
Saisuke se sacó la americana y la dejó en uno de los sillones, yo le imite y lo seguí hasta el baño. Me lo encontré con el torso desnudo y vi el burbujeante jacuzzi que nos esperaba.

-. Me apetece aquí...-me susurró al oído sacándome el jersey rojo escote en v. -. Mi amor que ropa interior tan ligera...- menciono al ver mi sostén de copas blandas y transparente. -. Conservemos esa delicia- me gustaba cuando mi novio se volvía un pervertido. -. A ver aquí debajo- desabrochó mis a vaqueros oscuros y me quitó las zapatillas. -. ¿Tu quieres matarme?- murmuró al verme en ropa interior. Mi zorra interna con ganas de joder al otro bando me incitó a desabrochare sus vaqueros.

-. Puede ser...- deslicé mi dedo por su torso duro. -. Sácate las zapatillas- le pedí y él me hizo caso. -. Que yo no quiero que conserves nada ahí dentro- le desabroche los pantalones y acaricié su miembro antes de bajarle completamente el bóxer. Ya estaba excitado cuando estaba desnudo. Nos metimos dentro del jacuzzi calentito mientras nos besábamos sin prisas.

-. Se que te prometí que no bebería pero un pequeño brindis no nos cae mal- tomó la botella de champaña rosada y nos sirvió dos copas.

-. Por esta vez tienes permiso- le pasé el dedo por el torso húmedo.

-. No juegues con fuego cariño, yo si fuera tu dejara ese dedito tan mono quietito.- me entregó la copa.

-. ¿Es que quieres que lo ponga en otro lado tontito?- le dije con voz melosa.

-. Si lo pones allí te vas a enterar de quien este tonto- me retó.

-. Eso suena excitante- me relamí los labios.

-. Vamos brindar después definiremos como te voy a hacer respetar a tu futuro marido- me dijo en broma. -. ¿Por nosotros?- me preguntó.

-. Por nosotros- le dije. Ambos bebíamos un sorbo y nos relajamos sentados en el jacuzzi. Sai me dio un beso corto y acarició su lengua con la mía. Miré hacia el techo y vi la ventana sobre el jacuzzi para que entrase la luz del sol.

-. Ha de ser genial en verano, hoy la luz esta bien deficiente- acaricio mi rostro con dulzura y yo me recosté en su pecho. -. ¿Quieres ir a un lugar costero por nuestra luna de miel?- me preguntó.

-. No se...la playa me fastidia-

-. Una isla en el Caribe solo para nosotros ¿te mola la idea?-

-. ¿Totalmente solos?-

-. Sí, aun que claro será una isla nudista- puso su dedos en mi nariz de manera cariñosa.

-. Eres un pervertido-

-. La que me metió desnudo a un jacuzzi fue usted señorita- me acarició un pezón sobre el sostén.

-. No me toques allí- le dije sintiendo como me excitaba. -. Humm...Sai- ronronee ante su toque.

-. Shhh...tu disfruta cariño- me dijo acariciando también el otro. -. Los tienes duritos- dijo el pervertido.

-. ¡Saisuke!- le grite.

-. Sabes que te encanta que te diga guarradas- si que me encantaba, me sentía arder por dentro. -. Es más voy a quitarte el sostén- me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó en su ingle a horcajadas. Sentí su miembro duro e inquieto bajo el agua caliente.

Sai desabrochó sin dificultad mi sostén en la parte de adelante liberando el poco pecho que me quedaba. Me besó el cuello acariciando suavemente mis pechos. Se sentía exquisito pero mejor se sintió cuando me chupeteaba sin tregua los pezones o me los mordisqueaba haciéndome gritar. Cuando se sació volvió a mi boca apretándome el trasero.

-. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encantas?- me preguntó.

-. Siento que mis pechos no sean grandes, siempre he sido medio plana pero desde el accidente me he quedado sin senos-

-. No seas tonta, a mi me encantan tus pechos- iba a hundir su cabeza en ellos.

-. Si pero no son como los de Temari...- comenté. Él dejó de besuquear mi pecho y me miró fijamente.

-. Escúchame bien- estaba cabreado. -. Para mi, tu eres la mujer más hermosa y apetecible del mundo- me besó violentó y sin tregua. -. Y con respecto a Temari te aclarare por enésima vez, que ella para mí fue un lío de una noche salido control. Somos amigos pero nunca he llegado a sentir por ella la mitad de lo que siento por ti- baje la mirada apenada. -. Y si te interesa saber, son operadas. Se las heredo orgullosamente a su padre, cuando cumplió 18. Antes de que pienses locuras sobre operarte te aclaro que no me gustan las prótesis, que me encantan tus pechos y...- se acercó a mi oreja. -. Me calientan los pechos minúsculos, los tuyos me la ponen durísima- me susurró al oído. Puto pervertido. -. Así que no me cortes la inspiración mientras intentó follarte- me besó la punta de a nariz.

-. Lo siento- le di un beso.

-. ¿Porqué te sientes tan celosa de ella?- le sentía excitado pero más calmado. Busqué evadiré besándole el pecho pero él quería respuestas.

-. Porque has estado con ella desde que eras un adolescente, creo que eso la convierte en alguien especial-

-. Le aprecio mucho es todo- me hacia cariñitos con su nariz y me daba besitos. -. Te recuerdo quien es la que va a ser mi esposa-

-. ¿Te hace ilusión casarte?-

-. No sabes cuanta- nos bebamos sin prisas pero de forma caliente. -. Siempre me he sentido muy solo, como si todo lo que tuviese no fuese mío realmente. Sin embargo, cuando te tengo conmigo siento que algo por fin es verdaderamente mío.-

-. ¿Y casarnos te haría sentir que soy completamente tuya?-

-. No- tenía sus manos en mi trasero. -. Casarnos para mi es compartir mi mundo contigo plenamente, es un promesa de por vida de hacerte feliz.-

-. Eso es lo mas lindo que alguien me ha dicho en la vida-

-. No, es lo mas sincero que alguien que te dicho en la vida-

Sai me beso suave y profundo, sin prisas surcando de cabo a cabo mi boca con su lengua. Me acariciaba cada centímetro de piel y yo enredaba mis dos entre su pelo. El deseo me embargó de nuevo queriendo sentirlo de manera más íntima y que mi sexo reclamase su presencia. Su miembro se irguió debajo de mi en toda su virilidad, dejándome ver que él también estaba sintiendo como el calor se le metía en la piel.

-. Te adoro...- me volví gelatina entre sus brazos mientras él daba rienda suelta a sus besos en mi cuello.

Me tocó los pechos mientras me besaba y podía sentir que pese a el agua, tenía el sexo húmedo y dispuesto para él. Guíe su mano entre mis bragas para calmar un poco el deseo. Sai captó enseguida y me introdujo un par de dedos, nos besábamos mientras el me penetraba haciéndome ahogar los gemidos en su boca. Convulsione entre sus brazos ante el orgasmo y él sonrió complacido.

-. ¿Te viniste bien?- yo asentí aun aturdida. -. No sabes cuán feliz y cuanto placer me da el tuyo.- era un hombre bastante generoso, sobretodo con el placer. -. Ven, arrodíllate aquí- me señalo el lugar y yo le hice caso aun disfrutando de los espasmos de mi sexo.

El castaño tomó un mando pequeño y enseguida sentí como el agua salía a mas presión. También he entendido porque me pidió que me pusiese específicamente en ese punto, uno de los chorros apuntaba directamente a mi sexo.

-. ¿Se siente bien?-preguntó.

-. Sí...- dije. La presión era agradable.

-. Aumentará gradualmente no quiero que te vengas tan pronto.- sus dedos tomaron mi brasilera de encajes y la retiraron completamente. -. Necesito que lubriques todo el tiempo porque el agua hace que se pierda mucha de tu lubricación y no quiero que te duela- su polla rozaba mis nalgas.

Me separó las piernas y me penetró despacio. Era un poco molesto pero no dolía a mares, así que me dedique recordar las excitantes dos horas en el baño en la casa de Sai en Nemuro cuando lo hicimos parados contra la pared. Mi chico me estocó con mas violencia y yo jadee placenteramente mientras el bombeaba sin parar. Sus manos llegaron a mis pechos apretujando lo poco que allí me quedaba y la presión del agua sobre mi clítoris ya se sentía bastante bien.

No podía pensar en nada que no fuese correrme, el chorro me golpeaba duro en mi pequeño botón y sentía el orgasmo cerca. Convulsione casi que enseguida presa de un orgasmo exquisito y no mucho tiempo después me corrí en uno vaginal mas delicioso aun. El disparo caliente en mi interior me hizo saber que mi chico también había llegado. Él con su últimas fuerzas apago el masaje para no dañarme.

-. Te amo- me susurró al oído y me dio un beso en la oreja dejando de aplastarme.

-. Yo también- le dije, Sai me atrajo a sus brazos.

-. A veces me gustaría no tenerte tantas ganas- yo estaba sentada a su lado con mi cabeza recargada en su costado, había vuelto a encender el masaje y el agua era calientita. -. Pero me es difícil- me dio un beso corto. Supiera él que a mi también me excita.

-. Eso es porque tu eres un sátiro-

-. Solo contigo- me besó la frente.

Disfrutamos del agua un rato haciéndonos mimos y cariñitos. Sai me hacia sentir feliz y segura, era un sensación por momentos confusa pero era una sensación agradable. Después de todo, de las mentiras, las lagrimas, el drama y el daño estar tan felices era simplemente algo perfecto.

-. ¿En qué fecha te gustaría que nos casásemos?- le pregunté mientras le hacía un masaje en al espalda.

-. Cuando tu quieras, ya te dije que si por mi fuera nos casábamos enseguida-

-. Me gusta la primavera- le dije.

-. ¿Esta primavera?-

-. Sabes que no puede ser tan pronto-

-. Supongo que el otro año entonces...- esperar le cabreaba.

-. Pues...realmente quisiera esperar, apenas llevo un semestre en la universidad. Me gustaría terminar la carrera antes de casarme-

-. Supongo que tiene algo de sensato...- me dijo. -. No me gustaría que sintieses que soy un obstáculo para tu carrera-

-. No lo veo así-

-. Podría llegar a serlo...¿qué tal si te quedaras embarazada?-

-. Eso es teoría puede pasar aun siendo mi novio- le pegué.

-. Eso sería lo mas hermoso que podría llegar a pasarme en la vida después de conocerte-

-. No sabía que quisieses tener hijos-

-. ¿Bromeas? Yo adoro los niños- detuvo mis manos y se dio vuelta. -. Y si ese niño es tuyo y mío, sería el niño mas feliz del mundo. Yo mismo me encargaría de ello- me besó el vientre como si yo estuviese embarazada.

-. Sai cuando el accidente yo...perdí uno de mis ovarios- dude en decirle.

-. Yo se, estaba presente cuando tu ginecóloga lo dijo- siguió besando mi tripa.

-. Puede que me resulte difícil tener bebés-

-. Lo se, pero llegado el momento lo intentaremos. Y sino...a mi no me molesta adoptar- su boca ya iba dirigida a otros lugares.

-. Sai...- jadee cuando su lengua se perdía entre mis pliegues. -. ¡Saisuke...!- se me dormían los dedos de los pies ante su exploración.

-. Te dije que te enseñaría a respetar a tu futuro marido- me mordisqueo ligeramente.

Cuando le empece a hacer el masaje me había sentado en el piso cerca del jacuzzi para poder acceder a su espalda, ahora él me tenía abierta de piernas enterrando su cara entre ellas. Yo no podía hacer algo mas que jadear o gemir, si este tío sabía hacerme llegar era con su boca. Le empujaba más y más la cabeza buscando mas fricción, me corrí enseguida aun con su cabeza entre mis piernas.

-. Se ve que te gusto- dijo el putito relamiendo sus labios.

Nos pasamos a la ducha donde Sai me lavó y enjabonó entera, como lo hice yo con él. Nos permitíamos tocarnos de manera erótica pero tratábamos de no prolongarlo mucho porque sabíamos que terminaríamos cogiendo como conejos, ademas que empezaba a sentirme hambrienta. El sexo me abría el apetito. Terminamos echando un polvo rápido contra la pared del baño, del que nos lavamos entre besos. Nos pusimos los albornoces de cortesía de la suite y nos fuimos al cuarto.

-. ¿Qué se te antoja comer cariño?-

-. Pide lo que tu quieras- le dije echándome sobre la cama con mi caja de bombones a medio comer.

Yo solo lo escuchaba pedir por le teléfono y lo miraba divertida. Los bombones rellenos estaban buenísimos. Miré mi móvil y vi un mensaje de Tenten donde me decía que ya estaban en Konoha y preguntaba como iban las cosas. Le respondí con una carita feliz y que todo iba bien. Cuando iban responderle algo a la cerda el castaño me quitó el móvil.

-. Este tipo de aparatos están prohibidos en mi cama- lo apagó y lo tiró al suelo sin miramientos. -. A menos que quieras que nos tomemos un videito sexual o unas fotitos eróticas-

-. ¡Saisuke!-

-. Solo me gusta cuando lo dices gimiendo- me dijo el muy desfachatado sobre mi. -. O cuando te corres y lo gritas- su lengua acarició la mi mientras me abría la bata.

-. Si así te llamas- le recordé.

-. Fea- me dijo para hacerme rabiar.

-. A mi se me quita operándome, a ti el nombre no se te quita- le saqué la lengua y el me besó.

-. Tonta...- le abrí yo su bata y nuestra piel se rozó.

Volvimos a acariciarnos como lo hacíamos en el jacuzzi, sin prisas. El contacto de sus dedos me erizaba la piel. Saisuke Shimura era un amante delicado, cuidadoso y consentidor. Siempre anteponía mi placer al suyo. Me hacia excitar mamando como niño mis pequeños botones y me besaba el vientre con una devoción casi que religiosa.

Cuanto había extrañado ese calor, cuantas veces no me imagine a él aun cuando estaba con otro hombre tocándome así.

-. Te necesito ya- hundía mis dedos en su trasero, haciendo que su miembro erguido golpeara contra mi vientre.

-. Nuestra comida llegará en cualquier momento-nos besábamos sin tregua. -. Quieres que te deje justo en la mitad-

-. Por favor-le rogaba. -. Necesito que me toques-

Me acerco la polla a mi centro y me rozaba sin penetrarme. Era muy erótico sentirle empujar suavemente sus caderas contra las mías como si me cogiese. La cabeza de su pene me acariciaba el clítoris, era muy intenso. Se sentía mas intenso que hacerlo con ropa interior. A veces me arrimaba la cadera y se presionaba contra mi, en una de esas no pude más y convulsione de placer ante el orgasmo. Él sonrió complacido y siguió frotándose, se sentía putamente exquisito.

-. Servicio a la habitación-llamaron a la puerta. Sai se paró cabreado acomodándose la bata.

-. Gracias- dijo de mala gana recibiendo el carrito. Aproveche para coger mi móvil. Eran las 1:26 p.m.

-. ¿Es que planeas encerrarnos 6 días enteros aquí?-le pregunté.

-. Nos vamos mañana- dijo

-. Has pedido comida como para un regimiento militar-

-. Eso es porque te la vas a comer-

-. ¡Saisuke!-

-. Nada de Saisuke- su miembro estaba erguido y se notaba entre el albornoz. -. Ven a comer-

-. Tráemelo- le pedí. -. Me dejaste hecha polvo-

-. Floja...- bromeo.

Como el novio más atento del universo me trajo una bandeja con todo lo que él pensó que yo debería comer. No se como lo ha hecho pero ha dado con mis comidas favoritas, que hasta me las han preparado como ha mi me gusta. Me ha traído una selección de pastas que tanto me gustan, pan recién horneando y vino para acompañar. No contento con eso se ha dedicado a darme la comida como si fuese yo una infante.

-. Te vez tan mona cuando comes- me dijo.

-. Esta delicioso-

-. En parte por eso elegí este hotel, tienen el mejor chef italiano de todo Hokkaido.- me besó detrás de las orejas. -. Se que la italiana es tu comida preferida.-

-. Eres un lindo-

-. Tu eres hermosa-

-. ¿Dejas que yo te de la comida?-

-. Claro mi amor- me dijo. Yo me pare a servir un plato para él.

-. ¿Algo que no te guste?- pregunté.

-. Nada, todo me gusta. Yo no soy quisquilloso como cierta persona-

-. Idiota- le dije sentándome en la cama. -. Abre la boca-

-. Ah- me dijo. A lo que yo le di el bocado. -. Sabe delicioso-

Le di de comer hasta que se sació, Sai come demasiado y en porciones exageradas. No entiendo como demonios no esta gordo. Después compartimos pastel de chocolate con helado a lo que yo quede llenísima.

-. Me siento cansada- le dije mientras él me acunaba entre sus brazos.

-. Vamos a dormir un rato entonces- me tomó en brazos y me tendió como se debe en la cama.

-. No puedo dormir todavía tengo...que tomarme la píldora- le dije de verdad quede hecha una marmota.

-. ¿Dónde la buscó?- preguntó.

-. Esta en mi bolso, un sobre blanco pequeño de plástico, y una crema esta ahí mismo- bostezaba. Tanto sexo y comida me tenía echa un lío. Él simplemente las buscó.

-. Toma preciosa- me dijo a lo que yo me sobresalte, me había quedado dormida. Mi novio que es una mónada me había traído hasta el agua para que me las tomara.

-. Gracias- le dije metiéndome la píldora en la boca y pasándola con un poquitín de agua.

-. Te vez mona dormida pero no quiero que te descuides con eso, a mi no me importa con convertirme en padre. Si por mi fuera ya tuviésemos una guardería. Pero se que esto es importante para ti- rozo su nariz con la mía.

-. Gracias- le dije. -. Me pasas la crema-

-. Toma- me la extendió. -. Es para tus cicatrices ¿que no?-

-. Si...- dije con modorra. -. Es un fastidio...tengo sueño- me quitó el tubo de crema.

-. Duérmete...yo te la pongo-

-. No...-

-. Ven aquí- me abrió la bata.

Recuerdo vagamente sus dos sobre mis marcas. Me daba vergüenza, no me gustaba que Sai las viera. Eran asquerosas. No obstante, ante sus toques me quede dormida. Cuando desperté no estaba en la habitación, lo cual me sobrecogió un poco. ¿A dónde habría ido? Sus cosas seguían en el cuarto pero no estaba ni su móvil ni las llaves. Resolví telefonearle pero tocaron la puerta antes de que pudiese marcarle.

-. Servicio a la habitación- me acomodé el albornoz y le abrí al empleado. -. Señora le envía su esposo- ¿Señora? ¿Esposo? Voy a matar a ese imbécil. Me entregó una caja grande.

-. Gracias- dije recibiendo el paquete y llevándolo dentro.

Abrí la caja quitándole la tapa y me encontré con lo que parecía ser un vestido y en el tope una carta. Decidí leerla primero antes de cualquier cosa.

"Cariño, te invito a cenar esta noche. Te envío este vestido replica exacta de uno que sale en tu película favorita para que te veas más hermosa que nunca. Ponte guapa y nos vemos en dos horas en el lobby del hotel. Tuyo, tu esposo.  
Pd: lamento si te despertaron y se que me quieres matar por lo de esposo"

Me lleve las manos a la boca cuando vi el vestido, esto tenía nombre propio y a Saisuke Shimura lo había ayudado Ino Yamanaka. Era la réplica exacta de el vestido de Keira Knightley en "Expiación" una de mis películas preferidas. Era el vestido que quería usar en mi graduación, el que no compre porque me veía como un puto pudín. Ahora casi 20 kilos abajo era posible que me fuera perfecto. Encendí el movil y vi un par de llamadas perdidas que me helaron, me sentí cobarde y miserable, no las devolví preferí marcárle a Sai.

-. ¿Cuándo nos hemos casado que ni me entere?- le bromeé aun con sentimiento de culpa.

-. Oh vamos...déjame soñar- hizo una pausa. -. ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?-

-. Esta precioso- le comenté.

-. Bueno entonces anda a ponerte mas guapa de lo que ya eres- me dijo. Como fui tan tonta si Lonely boy y él suenan igual. -. Tienes cita en el spa del hotel en 10 minutos.-

-. ¡Saisuke!-

-. Te quiero perfecta esta noche- dijo burlón -. Te amo- dicho esto me colgó.

Me lave lo mas rápido que pude y me puse ropa cómoda. Baje justo a tiempo hasta el spa.

Por orden de mi esposo, el señor Shimura me han hecho de todo. Desde la manicura hasta un masaje con chocolate. Me han dejado el pelo divino rizado semi recogido y me han quedado solo 15 minutos para cambiarme. Gracias a Dios también en habían maquillado.

Estas eran las grandes ideas de mi prometido. Me puse el vestido sin mucha dificultad y algo de perfume. Miré la hora en el móvil y me di cuenta que casi era la hora acordada. Habían varias llamadas y un par de mensajes cuestionándome donde estaba. Reuní el valor necesario y le marqué devuelta.

-. ¿Dónde estas?- fue lo primero que me preguntó a penas contestó.

-. Yo...- me mordí el labio sentándome en la cama.

-. Te pregunté ¿dónde estas?- me dijo bastante seco. -. Ya estaba a punto de llamar a tus padres- me dijo.

-. ¡No!- grité muerta de miedo. -. Itachi yo...- como explicárselo.

-. ¿No estas en Tokio, verdad?- preguntó serio.

-. No- le dije. -. Tampoco estoy en Nemuro así que no llames a mis padres.- le pedí.

-. ¿Estas...estas con Saisuke no es así?- me preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-. Yo...-

-. Eso solo me confirma lo que te acabo de preguntar- le dolía y eso me hacía se tiene la peor mierda del universo.

-. Itachi...lo siento mucho- sentía las lagrimas agolparse en mi ojos. -. Yo...yo solo-

-. No me expliques nada- me dijo. -. Supongo que tu has tomado una decisión-

-. Yo no quiero...-  
-. Espero que sean muy felices. Solo déjame decirte algo- le interrumpí. Quería decirle cuanto lo sentía, que le quería demasiado y que siempre estaría agradecida por esos pocos días que compartimos juntos.

-. No lo planee...-

-. No me expliques nada- me intrumpió. -. La gente no cambia Sakura. Se que estas enamorada de él, pero tu ya viviste su realidad. Saisuke esta roto, es una persona dañada como mi hermano. Me gustaría no tener razón pero va a volver a romperte el corazón y para cuando lo haga yo no creo estar allí para recoger los pedazos- estaba dolido, muy dolido.

-. Yo...quería decírtelo. Pero te fuiste muy rápido de Nemuro después de año nuevo- le expliqué.

-. Sabía que era él quien la organizó- me dijo. -. Ha sabido jugarse sus cartas. Acepto mi derrota, por mucho que duela.-

-. Itachi yo...yo te quiero mucho- le dije.

-. Yo te amo Sakura.- me dijo. -. No deberías decirme que me quieres si estas con él-

-. Me siento muy mal, esto es muy confuso para mi- una lágrima rebelde rodó por mi mejilla.

-. Aclara tus cosas con él, si decides que es lo que quieres al volver a Tokio envía un mensaje diciéndome que me olvide de ti. Pero si te arrepientes...búscame- dicho esto colgó.

Salí de la habitación, tan rápido como los tacos me lo permitieron y me monté en el ascensor. Me sentía confusa y trate de limpiarme el rostro, ojalá el maquillaje fuese a prueba de agua.

Entonces le vi allí, tan guapo vestido de traje como cuando me ha pedido en el servicio del salón en Nemuro que me casase con él. Se le veía más hombre y menos niño. Como sí hubiese envejecido unos 5 años. Peinado como un chico bueno y con una sonrisa arrogante que creo los Uchiha deberían patentar.

-. Estas muy guapa- me besó la mano. -. Tanto que hasta duele mirarte- me ofreció su brazo. -. El salón nos espera- yo lo acepte.

-. Te vez mayor- le dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza.

-. Ha sentarme el matrimonio-se mofó. -. Es extraño porque me he afeitado así que en teoría me veo mas joven-

-. Somos bastante jóvenes- le comenté mientras caminábamos. Ni siquiera con tacos llegaba a ser tan alta como él.

-. Eso solo nos da más años para pasar juntos-

El restaurante del hotel estaba inusualmente desierto, y me olía que alguien lo había mandado a cerrar. Ni había música ni nada, él me guió hasta nuestra mesa abriendo la silla como todo un caballero medieval.

-. Vale si lo mande a cerrar- aceptó. -. Quería estar a solas con mi esposa- Joder primero la suite presidencial del JR Tower Hotel Nikko Sapporo, luego un día completo de spa y ahora había mandado a cerrar el restaurante de un hotel donde se hospedan más de 800 personas. Me sentía saliendo con el hijo de un Yakuza.

-. No digas eso- le reñí. -. Mientras no me pongas...- iba decirle sobre un anillo de bodas pero caí en cuenta que me había dejado el anillo de compromiso en la habitación. -. Mierda...-dije en voz alta.

-. Supongo que no te gusta- me dijo con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

-. No es que... Me lo había quitado porque iría con mis padres...- estaba cabreado lo presentía.

-. Mira que tanto lo aprecias, que ni siquiera te acuerdas que te has dormido con el puesto y te lo he quitado.- me dio una de esas sonrisas enigmáticas.

-. ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?- ¿Para qué cojones me asusta si me lo quitó?

-. Pues cariño que te lo he quitado- desfachatado de mierda. -. Es que bueno, si con tu primera vez la cague con mi propuesta de matrimonio no ha sido diferente. Fue bastante mal gusto haberlo hecho yo allí en el servicio de ese salón. Así que...- se estaba poniendo colorado. -. Quería hacer las cosas bien-

-. No entiendo-

-. Sakura Haruno ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?- me preguntó con la soñada caja azul de Tiffany's.

-. Sai no tenías que...-

-. Sí, si tenía que.- dijo. -. Ahora por favor di que si quieres ser mi mujer- menudo romántico.

-. Acepto- le dije casi al borde de la risa.

Saisuke sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó por mi anular derecho. Sin embargo me percate enseguida que no era solo el anillo viejo el que estaba en la caja.

-. Ese que llevas era de mi madre- me dijo. -. Fue su anillo de compromiso. Cuando ellos murieron herede muchas cosas pero es mi tío quien las guarda. Mi madre era amante de las joyas así que había muchas cosas y bueno...quería que tu lo tuvieses- sentí las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. -. Mis padres fueron muy felices juntos, vivieron felices mas de veinte años y yo quiero que lo nuestro sea así. Mi mamá tenía tu edad cuando se casó con mi padre, ya se que eran otros tiempos pero...- tomó un anilló delgado de emblemática caja azul. -. También he querido ya que te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo por segunda vez que tengamos nuestro propio anillo de compromiso.- deslizó una sobria banda de platino y diamantes a juego con el anillo de sus madre. -. Es sencillo, se que no te gustan las cosas grandes ni ostentosas. Hace juego con el de mi madre como un pisa anillos. Así puedes llevar ambos en ocasiones especiales y usar el de nosotros siempre.- besó mi mano y ya yo estaba llorando.

-. Es...es muy hermoso- atiné a decir. -. No tenía idea que hubiese sido de tu madre- Sai también tenía los ojos aguados. Hablar de sus padres le era difícil, era aun un tema sensible para él.

-. Hay muchísimas joyas más que me gustaría darte- dijo no muy seguro.

-. Yo no...-

-. Se que tu modestia no te dejaría aceptarlas, espero que lo hagas cuando estamos casados-

El anillo de la madre de Sai era gigantesco. Un diamante enorme rodeado de múltiples diamantes a lo largo y a lo ancho, tanto que hasta pesaba y me había parecido demasiado cuando me lo había dado. Pero ahora...entendía lo mucho que esto significaba para él. Me acerque a su cara y le planté un beso.

-. Ya que nos dejamos de dramas... ¿Qué te apetece comer amor?- me dijo cuando dejamos de besarnos.

-. A decir verdad sigo repleta del almuerzo- él me miró mal enseguida.

-. No, tienes que comer- me ordenó.

-. ¿Desde cuándo eres mi padre?- le pregunté.

-. Cariño tienes que comer, ese vestido te va precioso pero estas muy delgada-

-. Ya se...-le dije medio enojada.

-. No pongas esa cara sabes que es por tu bien- tomó mis manos y me beso suavemente.  
-. Anda come algo-

-. Quiero pastel de chocolate.- le dije como una niña pequeña.

-. No puedes comer solo pastel de chocolate- me regaño. -. Tienes que comer algo nutritivo-

-. Me estoy comiendo el pastel solo por complacerte-le dije.

-. Vale futura señora Shimura le tengo una propuesta- me dijo medio en broma. -. Pediré algo para los dos, si comes podrás comerte todo el pastel que quieras-me propuso.

-. No voy a comer nada de pastel entonces- hice un puchero. -. De verdad estoy a reventar-

Al final él ha terminado haciendo lo que quiso ya pedido un pollo a la cordon blue acompañado de puré de patatas y ensalada. Me ha hecho comer un poco, pero se ha conformado con el par de bocados que he dado, se ha portado como todo un caballero. Quien iba pensarlo el salido mental, patán engreído con comentarios poco asertivos y bastante fuera de lugar de Sai iba a terminar siendo mi prometido.

-. Hay tantas cosas que yo quisiera decirte...-esperábamos nuestro pastel de chocolate.

-. Pues dímelas...- le animé. -. Que no muerdo guapo- bromeé.

-. Tengo algo en mi hombro que refuta eso- bromeó de vuelta. -. Gracias por aceptar estar aquí conmigo-

-. Gracias a ti por invitarme- le dije. -. Aun que es bastante incómodo, me siento saliendo con el hijo de un Yakuza. Nunca me imagine que te gustase gastar tanto-

-. A diferencia de mis primos, yo no suelo gastar tanto. Nunca me ha gustado aparentar nada. Tengo muchísimo dinero Sakura que me heredaron mis padres, una cuantiosa indemnización del Estado Japonés y al ser su hijo adoptivo de mi tío me suma otra cuantiosa herencia. Tengo tanto dinero que es posible que mis bisnietos ni siquiera tuviesen que trabajar. Tu mejor amiga lo ha llamado un fideicomiso nada despreciable- oh esa cerda. -. Así que ya a sabes que un viaje de placer como este no es nada-

-. Ya...entonces ¿porque vives en un lugar como Konoha?-

-. Antes de la muerte de Shin yo...era un jodido derrochador. Podía gastar dinero a manos llenas. Tu has salido con Sasuke ya más o menos debes saber sus hábitos. Yo podía gastar incluso más que él en una noche- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Yo había visto gastar más dinero a Sasuke Uchiha en una noche del que yo gastaba en en año. -. Tenía penthouse y tres autos.- me aclaró. -. Que te puedo decir me gustaban los juguetes caros. Ese es el problema del dinero, cuando lo tienes en grandes cantidades te lo gastas como si fuese agua.- toda mi vida yo he sido una derrochadora, pero jamás como ellos.  
-. Cuando pasó lo del accidente, mi tío me puso un alto.- el pastel arribó a la mesa y él sirvió una cucharada. -. Me hizo ir a alcohólicos anónimos, al terapeuta, me cancelo las tarjetas de crédito, vendió mis autos modificados y me hacia hacerme un test de alcohol y drogas cada semana. Se puso como un loco- sabía que Sai tenía problemas con la bebida. -. Aprendí a vivir austeramente. Vendí mi apartamento y me compre el auto.- oh claro amorcito menudo austero y andas en un Audi. -. Konoha me parece un lugar espléndido, ademas que queda prácticamente a una cuadra de la facultad.- me repasó un mechón detrás de las orejas.

-. Y... ¿Cómo es que ahora te permite gastarte media fortuna en un viaje de placer?- le pregunté.

-. Mi tío volvió a confiar en mi cuando le di muestras de mi cambio. Me devolvió las tarjetas y la generosa mensualidad, cosas que no suelo usar a menudo. Tengo el mejor promedio de mi semestre por lo que no pago colegiatura, no he armado ningún jaleo en años y ya no le he dado dolores de cabeza. Bueno hasta que...me mandaste a la mierda por el móvil- podía recordar esa escena como si fuera ayer. -. Me volví un asco, pasaba borracho. Creo que lo estaba incluso cuando me dejaste definitivamente en el portal de Konoha, me mudé de ahí a otro apartamento para no hacerte mas daño, no descuide la universidad y mantengo mi promedio pero...creo que mi hígado ya no será el mismo. A penas acabaron las clases mi tío se me plantó en el portal y me dio el sermón de mi vida.- le escuchaba atenta mientras él se entretenía dándome de comer. -. Se me paró en los pies, me parece bastante enérgico para ser un sesentón. Me puso una cachetada y un Starbucks mediano en la cara, dos minutos para empacar mi ropa, tres para bañarme, cuatro para afeitarme y dos mas para lavarme los dientes. Le hice caso en medio mi tranca y lo siguiente que recuerdo es una puta reunión de alcohólicos anónimos. Me dijo que era puto alcohólico, que había confiado en mi y que lo había defraudado de nuevo. Me soltó el discurso de la madre abnegada que había hecho sacrificios por mi y ya sabes ese montón de mierda que suelen soltar. Casi se me ríe en la cara cuando le dije porque estaba bebiendo- rechacé la porción de pastel que quería darme, mi prometido se la ha metido a la boca. -. Me dijo que era un idiota. Que me pusiera los pantalones y dejara de llorar como una niña. Que tu ni te habías muerto, ni te habías casado. Le conté de ti, que te amaba y que quería estar contigo siempre. Sabes que me dijo el muy cabrón: "pues por ahí hubieses empezado, deja de hacer el idiota y cásate con ella"- el tío de Sai parecía ser un hombre muy simpático. -. ¿Sabías que nosotros solíamos jugar juntos?-

-. Si, me lo contó mamá antes de la fiesta de año nuevo. Mi abuela y tu madre eran mejores amigas. De hecho, mi mamá conoció a mi papá en una fiesta que organizó tu madre al enterarse que estaba embarazada de ti- le dije.

-. ¿Menudo follón, no? Pues yo te tengo un chisme que ni tu madre debe de saber.- anda esto debe ser una bomba. -. Pudimos haber sido primos- la sola idea me asqueo.

-. ¿Eh?-

-. Bueno primos segundos, aun que en mi situación actual, sería tu tío adoptivo- menudo lío. -. Mi tío estaba enamorado de tu abuela, pero ella nunca le correspondió. Le pidió matrimonio y todo. Si ella hubiese aceptado, tu madre sería mi prima y mi hermana adoptivo.-

-. Vaya- agradecí mentalmente a mi abuela por no aceptar.

-. Cuando le dije el nombre de tu madre casi se atraganta. Me dijo: "ella pudo han sido tu prima"- me divertía al forma en al que Sai imitaba su tío. -. Y cuando le dije quien era tu padre pensé que se ahogaría con el café, fueron mejores amigos en su juventud.- eso si lo sabía. -. Sabes que me dijo ahí: "entonces Saisuke ahora que me has dicho quien es esta chica, espero que seas un hombrecito y sepas arreglar tus faltas. Si me entero que le has hecho algo te las tendrás que ver conmigo. Kizashi es mi mejor amigo, aun que se haya puesto de parte de los Uchiha y si esa niña es la nieta de mi amada Hikari ten por seguro que se me va a olvidar que eres mi sobrino"- estalle en risas.

-. Parece que tengo quien defienda mi honor entonces- le bromee. -. Me preguntó que diría tu tío de esta luna de miel anticipada-

-. Que no se entere, y si lo hace tienes que decirle que hemos dormido en cuartos separados. Me salió con un: "y por tu bien, que no me entere yo que has perjudicado a esa chica. Podremos estar en el 2010 pero la moral y los valores no cambian. Así que nada de ponerle un dedo encima sin la bendición de un cura de por medio."-

-. ¿Perjudicado? La última persona que le escuche eso fue a la abuela de Ino- recordé.

-. Ya vez como es- se limpió la boca con una servilleta. -. ¿Me dejas sacarte una foto?- me preguntó emocionado como un niño pequeño.

-. Vale tómala- le dije.

-. Ponte de píe. Estas muy guapa- le hice caso y él me sacó la foto. -. La usare para dibujar-

-. ¿Desde cuándo me dibujas?-

-. Desde siempre, me gusta mucho dibujarte- me dijo. -. Antes me las robaba de tu facebook, ahora te las tomo cuando te distraes-

-. En ese caso toma una de los dos- aproveche que el mesero venía a retirar los platos.

-. Solo porque me lo estas pidiendo, pero yo odio las fotos-

El mesero muy amablemente nos tomó un par de fotografías donde él me abrazaba por la espalda y hasta nos ha sacado una donde nos estamos besando y eso me ha dado la mar de vergüenza. Sin embargo, a Sai le ha molado un montón que hasta se la ha puesto de fondo de pantalla en el móvil. Al final han aparecido los músicos y nos han tocado unas cuantas canciones lentas donde mi prometido no ha perdido oportunidad para susurrarme cosas al oído, darme unos cuantos besos y poner sus manitas más allá de los límites de la moral y las buenas costumbres.

-. Gracias por estar aquí esta noche- me susurró al ritmo de We've got tonight. -. Gracias por ser lo mejor que tengo en la vida y gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa-

-. Gracias a ti por estar conmigo esta noche. Gracias porque a pesar de todo quieres casarte conmigo.-

Sai me besó lento y sin prisas, deteniendo nuestro baile son de esa canción de Bob Seger. Este era uno de esos momentos que recordaras por siempre. Como tu primer día de escuela, la primera vez que dormiste solo en tu cuarto, como el primer beso, como la primera vez, como el primer amor. Supongo que así mismo será tu boda o cuando tengas un hijo. Pero ahora y por este instante, este sería nuestro momento.

-. Te amo- me dijo después de parar.

-. Yo también te amo- le dije aun prendida de su cuello.

-. ¿Aceptaría usted un propuesta indecente?- me preguntó.

-. Adelante, le prometo que su tío no se enterara-

-. ¿Pasarías conmigo esta noche?-me susurró haciéndome sentir su aliento caliente en mi oreja.

-. ¿Me esta usted proponiendo que follemos como conejos toda la noche?- le pregunté.

-. No, te estoy proponiendo hacerte el amor la noche entera.- me mordí el labio al sentir sus manos descaradamente sobre mi trasero.

-. En ese caso, le prometo absoluta discreción- mi chico me ofreció su brazo y yo le tomé.

La canción de Bob Seger se repetía en mi cabeza mientras Sai me llevaba del brazo hasta nuestra habitación. Esta era nuestra noche, nuestra noche especial. No quería pensar en un mañana, solo necesitaba un ahora. Nosotros dos, solos. Con nuestras penas, con nuestras alegrías, y nuestros deseos juntos en una cama. Quería a este hombre, le deseaba con locura y necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me sentía arder, pero a su vez tan nerviosa como si fuese la primera vez que estaríamos juntos. El ruido de la habitación abrirse me trajo de vuelta.

-. ¿Puedo confesarte algo?- me preguntó mi prometido al entrar. Yo solo asentí. -. Me siento nervioso, no como esta mañana. Me siento ansioso-

-. ¿Como...como sí fuese tu primera vez?- él puso mi mano en su pecho y sentí su corazón martillear locamente.

-. Como sí fuera la primera vez- me dijo besándome la frente.

-. En ese caso...- Me mordí el labio me sentía nerviosa por lo que quería. -. Espero que hayas traído el lubricante y los condones- le dije al oído sintiéndome atrevida.

-. ¿Estas segura que eso quieres?- me preguntó. -. Es solo un pequeña fantasía masculina- estábamos parados en medio del cuarto. -. No quiero que te sientas presionada solo por complacerme, quiero que sientas placer.-

-. Quiero complacerte y quiero que lo hagamos- le tomé de la pajarita de su traje. -. Tu siempre buscas mi placer deja que yo te de un poco-le busqué los labios rozándolos lentamente.

-. No- me dijo. Puse sus manos sobre mi trasero.

-. Vamos...yo se que lo estas deseando- repase mi lengua sus labios.

-. Contéstame algo... ¿Te gusta lo que sientes si te tocó ahí?- el sonrojo cubrió mi mejillas.

-. Si- admití con vergüenza sin saber si estaba bien o mal el que me gustase ese toque.

-. Dime que sientes- ahora era él quien jugueteaba con su lengua sobre mis labios.

-. Yo...- sus manos se deslizaban por mis espalda desnuda apenas cubierta por los delgados tirantes verdes hasta el zipper invisible que mi chico bajó lentamente. -. Yo..- era vergonzoso. No tenía ningún referente sobre que debía sentir.

-. Tu que mi amor...-su boca estaba en mi cuello. -. Dime que sientes, quiero saberlo.- sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda bajando las tirillas de mi vestido y este a la par.

-. Me da mucha vergüenza...- admití. Estaba desnuda, solo con las bragas transparentes y unos tacos dorados. Sai me tomó de las piernas y me cargó sin dificultad.

-. Dime...no tienes porque sentir vergüenza conmigo.- se comía mis pechos mientras yo ponía mis brazos sobre mi cuello.

-. Es que a mi me...- ¿Estaba bien sentir placer ahí?

-. Si esa boquita tan mona no me quiere decir quizás, tu cuerpo lo haga- se llevó dos dedos de su manos izquierda a la boca y los lleno de saliva. -. No te sueltes- me ordenó. Era yo quien estaba aferrada a su cadera y agarrada de su cuello. Saisuke rodó mi tanga y llevó sus dedos mojados hasta mi ano.

Sentía un cosquilleo delicioso entre mis pliegues mientras él jugueteaba con ese pequeño agujero entre mis nalgas. Era un calor que me hacia arder por dentro y me ponía húmeda. Sentía placer puro y físico, pero un placer diferente a la masturbación del clítoris o la intromisión de sus dedos en mi vagina. Era algo mas instintivo, animal y prohibido. Me sentía muy excitada y podía sentir como me lubricaba. Mi ano se dilataba ante sus caricias.

-. Vale...ya, me gusta.- me friccione contra su cadera buscando placer. -. Me gusta mucho que me toques ahí.- lo quería todo.

-. Voy a complacerte.- dejo de tocarme ahí y volvió a sujetarme el trasero. -. Pero si te estoy haciendo daño parare- sentenció.

Sai me acostó en la cama llena de pétalos y yo le saqué la pajarita, el blazer y la camisa. Me aferre a su cuello buscándole la boca excitada y jadeante. Mi chico me marcó un ritmo más pausado pero el fuego que ya me escocía en las venas no me dejaba. Ha terminado juntándome las manos y poniéndomelas encima de la cabeza.

-. No sabía que te molara el sado-le bromee.

-. Y es que no me mola, pero tienes que bajarle dos velocidades al carro cariño- sus manos entrelazaron las mías y él quedó encima de mi. -. Déjate hacer, no quiero que esto acabe tan pronto- me dio un beso delicioso que me encendió enseguida.

Intente calmarme tratando de respirar mas pausadamente, pero sus besos en el cuello y los hombros no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa. Me saboreaba entera, disfrutando cada expresión, cada roce, cada jadeo y cada gemido. Se veía mas hombre, eso me ponía. Acarició mi pecho y descendió a mi ombligo, podía sentirme empapada allá abajo. Descendió aun más pasando su lengua por mis bragas transparentes lamiendo la humedad de ellas, yo busqué placer refregando mi sexo contra su boca. Él hizo a un lado mi última pieza de ropa y se aventuró entre mis pliegues con su lengua. Le respondí con un gemido cuando su boca se poso en mi botón del placer, y me llevo al éxtasis para compensar.

-. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me arrepiento de que hayamos intimado tan pronto?- me dijo entre besos con sabor a mi, después de hacerme correr.

-. No lo se...- le dije.

-. Que nunca pude enseñarte- ahora yo estaba encima de él. -. Nunca pasamos por lo cambios de una pareja normal- Saisuke me sujetaba del trasero mientras yo besaba su pecho. -. Ya sabéis...los primeros roces, las caricias sobre la ropa, los toques en el sexo. Ese descubrimiento de la sexualidad- puntualizo.

-. ¿Y porque te sientes mal?- le pregunté.

-. Porque siento que te lo he robado y que te lo debo- me paso los dedos entre el cabello acariciándome la cabeza.

-. No me has robado nada. Tu me has dado mucho de eso...a ti te encantan los preliminares- chupetee su pezóncito que se puso erecto también.

-. ¡Hostias! No me hagas eso...- me dijo. Mi zorra interior queriendo jugar me incitó y yo busqué su otro pezón. -. Cariño cálmate...ese es mi punto sensible-

-. Tu solo disfruta guapo- soplaba sobre el calentándolo con mi aliento y luego lo soplaba para darle un cambio de sensación.

-. ¡Oh! ¡Cariño!- exclamaba complacido. -. De verdad que no es lo mismo-

-. Deja de torturarte con eso- le pedí besando el tatuaje con mi nombre sobre su costado. -. Tu eres quien me ha regalado las mejores y mas grandes experiencias eróticas de mi vida. ¿Crees que cambiaría eso por morreos de instituto?- le desabroché el cinturón mientras le preguntaba. -. Además si nosotros últimamente si no cogemos nos morreamos - le bromee.

-. Vale cariño tienes un punto- yo lo besé y él me dio una nalgada. -. Joder se te ve muy sexy así. - estaba encima de mi chico abriéndole la bragueta solo con una tanga y los tacos puestos. Tenía el pelo ensortijado hasta las orejas e iba maquillada bastante bien. Me sentía bella ante sus ojos. -. Soy un tío con suerte- se dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

Sai me dio la vuelta y quedó sobre mi nuevamente, nos besamos despacio disfrutándonos. Mis manos tiraron de su pantalón de vestir y este cedió ante mi dejándonos en ropa interior. El miembro del castaño estaba hinchado podía sentirlo quemándome en el vientre.

-. Esta duro- le bromee.

-. Es tu culpa- puso su índice en mi nariz.

-. Se me ocurren un par de ideas para solucionarlo.- me puse sobre él. -. Espero que esto te complazca-

Saqué su miembro de entré sus bóxers y me lo metí en la boca sabiendo que lo mucho que esto le gustaba. Sai jadeo excitado soltando un par de improperios y diciéndome guarradas. Eso me excitaba, saber que le gustaba mi caricia. Me aventuraba a metérmelo mas adentro cuidando de no ahogarme o producirme una arcada. Sin embargo, me pidió que me detuviera.

-. Pensé que iba bien-

-. Precisamente- me besó sintiendo su carne caliente contra mi vientre. -. No quiero correrme todavía...me apetece como es que lo has llamado tu ¿morreo de instituto?- se guardó la polla entre la ropa interior. -. Vamos cariño sobre la ropa, como si fuésemos un par de mocosos de instituto- me bromeo.

-. Pues para que te lo sepas yo aun tengo edad para ir en el instituto- me senté sobre el bulto entre sus piernas.

-. Eso solo lo hace más excitante...- me dijo el muy guarro. Yo empece a refregarme contra su cadera friccionando su miembro hinchado contra mi sexo. -. Oh joder...espero que haya mucho de este morreo en nuestro viaje- la fricción me encantaba y al parecer a él también.

La sensación de nuestros sexos frotándose era sin duda alguna muy lasciva. Era un roce prohibido pero al mismo tiempo casi que inocente. Cerré los ojos inconscientemente y me perdí en un mundo deseos. Me imagine que hubiese pasado si Sai y yo nos hubiésemos conocido en la escuela. Era divertido imaginarnos un poco mas jóvenes, si él tuviese diecisiete y yo catorce, hubiera molado un montón que él hubiese sido mi sempai. Quizás en su casa, los dos solos jugando a explorarnos. Sus manos apretándome los pechos de manera sensual, el roce tímido de nuestros sexos. Mi mano viajando entre ellos sacando su miembro de su prisión de tela y yo corriendo mis bragas para que se encontrasen en una fricción más directa.

-. Estas muy húmeda cariño- la voz de Sai me sacó de mi fantasía de instituto. -. Se ve que en lo que sea que estas pensando te da mucho morbo o placer- acariciaba mi escasos pechos. Casi podía decirse que entre su pecho y el mío no había mucha diferencia.

-. La verdad es que si lo hacía- me frotaba con ahínco presa del placer. -. Pensaba en ti- dije en un jadeo ahogado. La cabeza de su pene estaba brillante.

-. Eso me gusta, saber que estoy presente en tus fantasías sexuales.- me dio una nalgada suave. Sentí el orgasmo cerca por lo que no paré ni un segundo y gritaba de placer mientras me frotaba.

-. Sa...Saisuke- lo llamé justo en la cúspide del placer lista a dejarme caer en un orgasmo sórdido. -. Me...- no pude hacer porque la explosión me dejó muda.

-. Te perdono porque has tenido una fantasía sexual conmigo- me bromeó. Yo me había quedado quieta disfrutando mi orgasmo con su miembro duro bajo de mi.

-. Lo siento- le dije. Mi chico se había quedado sin llegar.

-. No importa tontita. Yo también me he corrido- me besó demandante.

-. Pero si no has eyaculado-

-. No es necesario eyacular para tener un orgasmo. Aun que estoy a un pelo correrme de nuevo- me dijo. Nos seguimos besando y yo seguí frotándome contra él. -. No es necesario- dijo. Le ignore y seguí con mi tarea. -. Oh cariño...- me dijo antes de estallar de nuevo y salpicarme con su esencia.

-. ¿A que te gustó?- le bromee mientras el disfrutaba.

-. Dios bendiga la píldora anticonceptiva.- fue lo único que dijo. -. Te he embarrado toda, perdona- me dijo preocupado.

-. Esta bien...- le dije. -. Ya no necesitare estas- me saqué la bragas mojadas y llenas de su corrida.

-. Dame un par de segundos...- su pene no estaba flácido pero sabía que podía tardar algo en volver a la acción.

-. ¿Te apetece más morreo de instituto mientras te recuperas?- le pregunté.

-. ¿Qué tienes en mente?- me dijo con la voz pastosa.

-. Anda chato pues se me antojan unas caricias más prohibidas-

-. En mi cama nada esta prohibido, señorita Haruno. Nada salvo los tríos y el sado- bromeo.

-. ¿Dónde has dejado ese lubricante tan mono?- le pregunté excitada.

-. Esta en la maleta refundido entre mis cosas- nos besábamos lento como un par de críos. Me apetecía que me tocase allá. -. Aunque...siendo esta la suite presidencial y que creen que eres mi esposa, no me extrañaría que hubiese alguno en la canasta de regalos.- me paré de la cama a buscar la dichosa canasta en la salita. -. Joder que culazo...- dijo mientras me veía caminar desnuda.

-. Pervertido- le dije. -. Hay un montón de cosas raras acá.- le dije rebuscando entre los productos.

-. Tráela- me dijo aun acostado. Cada que él se venía el orgasmo lo dejaba bastante golpeado.

Le hice caso a mi supuesto esposo y me he traído la canasta de regalos a la cama. Le he bajado la intensidad a luz, al sentirme algo cohibida por las marcas. No quería que él se sintiese asqueado por mi cuerpo, yo quería que Sai me desease siempre.

-. Acuéstate boca abajo- ¿Lo haríamos tan pronto? El calor de lo prohibido me puso cachonda enseguida. -. Te dije que no te haré daño. Así que me apetece tocarte.- me dijo.

Mi chico me puso aceite en la espalda con olor a vainilla, haciéndome un masaje como el que yo le había dado en el jacuzzi antes que él me comiese el sexo sin piedad. Me tocó la espalda, los hombros, el trasero, las piernas y los pies, para luego recorrer los mismos lugares con su boca. Amasó mis pechos metiendo sus manos debajo de mi cuerpo mientras me besaba la espalda, podía sentir el miembro hinchándoselos de nuevo contra mis gluteos.

-. Alguien esta listo para la acción.- le bromee.

-. Tu también estas empapada- me dijo mojándose los dedos en un líquido viscoso acariciando mi sexo. Me la meneo contra el trasero mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. -. ¿Te gusta...?- me preguntó con la voz ronca.

-. Si...- le dije excitada. Me animó a ponerme en 4 y se introdujo en mi con suavidad. Dejó caer lubricante en mi orificio anal y me froto iniciando el vaivén de sus caderas.

No me esperaba que Sai fuese a cogerme, de hecho había pensado que él estaría más pendiente a la idea de introducirse en otros lugares más primitivos. Se sentía bastaste bien, y me hacia chillar de placer. Mis paredes se contrajeron rápidamente por el orgasmo y me desplomé sobre la cama. Mi chico paró de estocar y se quedó dentro.

-. Se siente muy bien aquí- me mordisqueaba la oreja. -. Esta calientito y aprieta- me decía guarradas el muy puto.

-. Idiota-

-. Fea- me besó la espalda. -. Seré delicado- me dijo y yo me tensé al instante.

Salió de mi completamente erecto, y si moverse mucho cogió un par de almohadas poniéndolas debajo de mi pelvis, frotándome su miembro por el trasero. Mi cadera quedó más alta y el trasero como una invitación. Me masajeó los gluteos con aceite de vainilla y me ha dado un par de nalgaditas suaves. Me hizo un camino de besos en la espalda, a lo que luego sentí el frío lubricante cayendo sobre mi orificio.

-. ¿Segura que quieres esto mi amor?- se acostó a mi lado toqueteando su sexo sin vergüenza alguna.

-. Sí- le dije segura.

-. Me da miedo lastimarte- confesó.

-. No lo harás- le tranquilicé poniendo mis manos en su cara. -. Confió en ti- le dije. Ėl me besó la mano.

Sai rasgo la envoltura del preservativo y me enseño como se ponen. Fue un momento baste bonito por mas extraño que suene, nos sentí tan juntos que me parecía increíble y después de ponérselo me he echado de nuevo boca abajo sobre las almohadas. Me tocó sensualmente en mi esfínter e introdujo suavemente los dedos poniéndome bastante gel lubricante.

-. Piensa en algo que te ponga muchísimo para que te relajes- me acarició el cabello y sacó sus dedos. -. Si te estoy haciendo daño no te lo guardes y dímelo- la cabeza de su miembro estaba contra mi pequeño agujero. -. Te amo- me susurró entrando lentamente.

Decir que no fue algo doloroso sería mentir total y descaradamente, pero no era tampoco un dolor insoportable y horrible. Era un dolor erótico, morboso y animal, de esos que te hacen tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y chillar de placer. No me la metió entera, pero el gemido que soltó delató totalmente que esto le gustaba tanto como a mi. Me estocó despacio haciéndome gritar cada que su cadera aun que despacio chocaba con mi trasero. Me sentía muy excitada, malditamente húmeda y sintiendo un placer indescriptible.

Volví a mi fantasía sexual de instituto, imaginando que estaba cogiendo por ahí porque no quería que perder la virginidad. Era divertido, pensar en que yo era una virginal colegiala que dejó convencer de su novio de hacerlo por la puerta trasera. Él me estocaba y yo me movía buscando más de ese dolor morboso. A lo mejor y tenía una vena masoquista. Mi chico me buscó el clítoris con los dedos mojados en lubricante. Fantasee entonces con nosotros en su habitación llena de pósters de bandas americanas y animes, vestidos con el uniforme del colegio haciéndolo sin quitarnos la ropa. Él se la sacaba entre la bragueta y me había bajado las bragas, abierto algunos botones para tocarme el pecho y alzado la faldita tableada del colegio. Detuve su mano en mi botón del placer y tres segundos después me corrí.

Fue un estremecimiento extraño, sabía que a pesar de estar cerca no era mi clítoris la razón de mi orgasmo. Las paredes se me contraían con violencia y un escozor delicioso se sentía en mi esfínter invadido por su miembro. Sai estalló después de un par de estocadas mientras yo aun no salía de mi asombro. ¿Eran posibles los orgasmos por ahí?

-. Joder...- cayó a mi lado y se quitó el condón anudándolo.

-. Sai...- le llamé asustada.

-. ¿Qué paso?- se sobresaltó enseguida. -. ¿Te he hecho daño?- preguntó preocupado. -. Te dije que me dijeras que parara. Joder fue una mala idea- se lapidaba a si mismo.

-. Sai...- le llamaba.

-. Soy un puto bruto, perdóname mi amor. Esto no vuelve a pasar...te lo juro ni siquiera fantaseare con esto.- tenía las manos en mi cara y me daba besos cortos.

-. Sai...- le llamé de nuevo. -. No me has hecho daño...todo lo contrario- le dije aun asustada.

-. Entonces... ¿Porqué tienes esa cara?- me besó.

-. Es que...- era vergonzoso, pero Sai siempre me ha dicho que puedo confiar en él. -. Me...me corrí- admití escondiéndome entre su cuello.

-. ¿En serio?- me preguntó haciéndome mirarle.

-. En serio...fue...fue algo demasiado intenso.- nos estábamos besando de nuevo mientras nos manoseábamos.

-. Entonces ¿te fue placentero?- él estaba encima de mi rozando su nariz tiernamente con la mía.

-. Te estoy diciéndome que tuve un orgasmo- dije entre dientes porque me daba pena.

-. Pero te estaba masturbando así que...-negué con la cabeza. -. Pensé que te habías corrido cuando me detuviste la mano-

-. No, sentía un calor muy extraño por eso te paré. A los pocos segundos pues...-

-. Existen mujeres así, incluso hay personas pueden llegar al orgasmo fantaseando- me explicó. -. ¿Te dolió?-

-. Sí, un poco.- admití. -. Pero no era algo para echarse a morir, era placentero.-le expliqué.

-. Perdona por haberte causado dolor-

-. No seas tonto, lo he disfrutado un montón. ¿Cómo fue para ti?- eran toques muy eróticos los que nos dábamos algo están preparándose para el tercer asalto entre las piernas de mi amado.

-. Aunque me jode el hecho de haberte dañado, fue algo demasiado intenso- me admitió con dolor. -. Es muy estrecho. Tu de por sí eres bastante estrecha, ahí sentía que me apretabas fuertísimo.-

-. ¿Te gustaría meterlo dentro de nuestros encuentros?- le pregunté.

-. ¿A que te refieres con incluirlo?- su pene empezó a excitarse de nuevo.

-. A qué lo hagamos regularmente, a mi me gusto mucho- dije con verguenza.

-. Eres una viciosita la mar de mona- me dijo. -. Vamos poco a poco con eso, me es difícil saber que estas sintiendo dolor-

-. Me apetecía...- me interrumpió.

-. Creo que ya hemos tenido mucho de juegueteo previo, sexo sucio y felaciones- me dijo. -. A mi me apetece hacerte el amor despacio. ¿Te parece?-

-. Vale- le dije.

-. Bien... Vamos arriba entonces- me dijo.

-. No...no quiero- hice un puchero.

-. No puedo cogerte estando yo arriba. No quiero dañarte o que se te resientan las caderas y que camines 5 días como recién follada.- se burló.

-. Vamos te prometo que tu tío no se entera- le molesté.

Al final le he convencido y hemos hecho el amor en la clásica pose universal: él arriba yo abajo tumbados en la cama. Aun que fue realmente un momento hermoso, nos susurrábamos palabras cariñosas entre jadeos. No fue un polvo realmente multiorgasmico como acostumbramos pero fue bastante romántico y erótico, sobretodo cuando ambos nos vinimos diciéndonos que nos amábamos. Esa noche nos dormimos satisfechos y abrazados.

Supongo que esa noche fue el preludio a la inevitable despedida, y a mi decisión. A veces cuando la luz es escasa y siento los brazos de Itachi sobre mi cuerpo, me imagino que son los de Sai y que me hace el amor como en ese viaje idílico que parecía un sueño. Fueron cuatro días para recordar, cuatro días de placer, deseo y cariño. Pero en el fondo sabía que era una tontería, sabía que lo nuestro era una de esas cosas destinadas no ser.

Cualquiera podría juzgarme en ese sentido. Tenten y Hinata lo hicieron duramente durante un tiempo, pero al final han aceptado que en el fondo abandonar a Saisuke fue la decisión correcta. Quien quiera tirar la primera piedra que se ponga en mi lugar; yo solo tenía 16 años, tenía a penas un semestre en la universidad y aun ni siquiera había aprendido a ser independiente.

Reconozco que tanto compromiso me dio miedo, él esperaba mucho de mi: Quería que viviésemos juntos, que nos casásemos, no le tenía incluso miedo a un bebé. Así que en un acto de cobardía le abandone Akita una mañana después de viajar juntos durante cuatro día. No me sentí con el valor de explicarle el lío que yo estaba hecha y mis miedos, tan solo le devolví los anillos de compromiso aparejados a una nota con un simple "Perdóname pero no puedo casarme contigo. No me busques." y tomé el primer vuelo a Tokio.

Cambie de móvil, cerré todas mis redes sociales y me aislé del mundo un par de semanas. Él no me buscó tampoco, supe por Kiba que abandonó la universidad y se fue a Francia. Solo me envió por el correo certificado la emblemática caja azul con los anillos dentro y otra nota igual de sórdida a la mía. "Esto te pertenece, los regalos no se devuelven. Que tengas mucha suerte en tu vida. Hasta nunca."

Hay heridas que no cerrarán nunca, y son los amores breves de donde nacen las grandes historias de amor. Ya nunca volveremos a esos cuatro días en la carretera, nunca volveremos a el restaurante en Sapporo mientras bailábamos al ritmo de esa canción de Bob Seger, jamás volveré a sentir el mismo deseo prohibido que en esa suite en el invierno del 2011. No importa cuanto tiempo pasé, no importa cuantas veces quiera imaginarme su cara mientras estoy con su primo. En la vida no hay segundas oportunidades, y si las hay una vez desaprovechadas no vuelven nunca. Han pasado años, y no se nada de él. Es como fantasma entre nosotros, mis amigos no le mencionan. Se que él y Kiba han de hablar seguido, pero se lo calla.

Te das cuenta entonces, que una década vuela en un segundo.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

Twitter: **Hmesschic** y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	44. XLIV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** No he querido demorare mucho para subir al leer varios de sus reviews preguntándome si el capítulo anterior era el final. Y no como sabrán ahora, no lo era. Ha pasado el tiempo eso es todo. Ya se que mas de uno le ha corrido hasta el último de sus parientes a la Sakura de este fanfic y sospecho que hasta mi, pero como les dije anteriormente cuando yo empece a escribir este fic no esperaba que ellos quedasen juntos. Para mi los finales felices solo llegan después de mucho sufrimiento, ademas que esta iba ser una historia de mero amor adolescente y siendo honestos, eso nunca perdura. He buscado siempre que este fanfic sea lo mas realista posible, llegando al punto que los lugares y hasta las lineas de tren que se citan aquí son reales. Así que ¿De verdad piensan que un par de mocoso de 16 y 19 durarían para siempre? Pero bueno, como le dije he decidido ampliar mis perspectivas y este fanfic, por ello ha pasado el tiempo. Sakura y Sai se merecen otra oportunidad. Así atendiendo a la pregunta que me hizo Kuran en review he decidido que pasen 10 años y n porque consideró que solo a esa edad podría existir un final feliz, se darán cuenta que ahora Sakura ya es una mujer de 26 años y Sai un hombre de 29 con una vida más clara y definida, con heridas de guerra y con un recorrido más amplio en la vida para tener más perspectiva. Ademas era por el hecho que se notase que aparentemente ellos no estarían juntos. Espero que sigan leyendo este fanfic y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

**Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.**

**XLIV**

**Time after time.**

**Nara suri**

El turno de la noche en el hospital había estado bastante movido. Eran las eso de las 8 a.m y había quedado de desayunar con la cerda, Hinata y Tenten para ultimar detalles de la boda del siglo como la había auto denominado mi amiga la rubia tomando se a pecho su papel de wedding planner. Después de todo, no todos los días se casan la primogénita de el empresario del año y el único hijo de un ex primer ministro japonés. Así que por mas hecha polvo que estuviese, tenía que ir.

Me lleve un cigarro a la boca de la cajetilla que guardaba en mi taquilla. Le encendí cuando llegue al patio y decidí relajarme un poco de tanto estrés. Si Itachi se entera seguro que me mata, pese a ser pareja hace años ha intentado que deje el tabaco. Incluso en su papel de director general del Hospital Universitario del Distrito de Nakano ha liderado un férrea política en contra del cigarro en las instalaciones. Le di un par de caladas más al ver que me quedaba prácticamente una hora para llegar a mi apartamento, darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Esto de ser doctor, es algo de locos.

-. Ya que estamos todas podemos empezar a elegir ¡centros de mesa!- les mencione que juntar Ino Yamanaka y boda en una misma oración eran una mala idea.

-. No otra vez por favor...- pidió Tenten quien se le veía ojerosa. -. Llevo días soñando con esas jodidas mierdas- dijo refiriéndose a los centros de mesa.

-. ¿No habíamos quedado que serían azules?- se preguntó la futura señora Uzumaki algo confundida.

-. Sí, efectivamente, pero es que hay muchas gamas de azul- me extendió un libro con una paleta extensa de azules a que mi forma de ver estaban todos iguales.

-. Ino...creo que necesitas terapia- le dije dándole un sorbo a mi capuccino.

-. Eso es porque tu eres mas simple que la leche desnatada, frontuda.- un ligero tic aparerció en mi ojo.

-. Vamos, que todas sabemos que estas pagando tus frustraciones al estar casi en los 30 y no tener ni luces de casarte...cerdita- le solté en un comentario áspero.

-. Oh cariño, para mi no se hizo la monogamia. Paso de vuestras patosas, sosas y desabridas vidas sexuales insatisfechas follando con el mismo tío por mas de diez años- esto era la guerra. Tenten se cagaba de risa y Hinata miraba confundida la hoja de los colores.

-. No tengo que ir a buscar nada en otra parte.- le recordé. -. Yo no soy una jodida neurótica que no puede estar en una relación estable.- me mofé. No íbamos en serio. -. Aparte que no tengo serios problemas con el compromiso.-

-. No tengo problemas con el compromiso. Solo no he encontrado al primer hombre que haya podido darme tres vueltas y hacerme dudar sobre mi independencia. Soy una brillante abogada graduada con una maestría en contratación internacional y negocios, soy guapa, rubia, sexy e independiente. Estoy clara que los hombres no pueden lidiar con eso- esa era Ino Yamanaka.

-. Pues mira que yo hacia gala de ser independiente y he sido la primera en echarse a cuestas un compromiso. Así que yo de ti cerrara esa boca, quien escupe para arriba ya sabéis donde le cae la saliva...- recordó la chica. -. Hay que sentar cabeza...no podemos pasarnos en la cama de un tío diferente cada fin de semana- prendió un cigarro burlándose de nosotras.

-. Todos sabemos que fue lo que te hizo sentar cabeza y no fue precisamente un compromiso sentimental.- le aticé más leña a la hoguera.

-. Vale, fue un acto de irresponsabilidad. Pero he asumido las consecuencias...- le disculpó. -. Además no pueden negar que yo soy la mejor, más jodida y genial madre del mundo-

-. Yo no te definiría exactamente como la mejor...- Hinata habló después de escucharnos gastar comentarios irónicos un rato pero Tenten la interrumpió.

-. ¿De que hablas?- le preguntó molesta. -. Sabes que lo soy...-

-. La dejas comer chocolates, magdalenas y syrop de Arce en el desayuno...revuelto. La dejas quedarse en casa cada que te dice que no le apetece ir al Kinder, acostarse tarde viendo caricaturas y le compras todo lo que se le ocurren la cabeza. No me extraña que la pobre Akari sea hiperactiva.-

-. ¡Pero si tu novio también promueve eso! ¡Él también la deja!- aquí vamos. -. Hasta le dan nuevas ideas de ponerle crema batida a las magdalenas con syrop.-

-. Naruto no es su padre, y yo le regaño cuando lo hace. Tienen que ponerle reglas.-

Akari Hyūga es la hija de Tenten y Neji, resultado de una de sus tantas idas y vueltas como pareja. Pese a que esos dos tienen un historial de rompimiento violentos, sufridos y dramáticos se tomaron las noticia que serían padres con bastante humor. Así a los 24 años, el 13 de julio de 2017 Tenten dio a luz a la pequeña Akari pesando 3 kilos y midiendo 58 cm con los mismos ojos perlados que todos los Hyūga por si quedaba alguna especie de duda sobre la paternidad del castaño. Ahora que tiene 3 años es toda una mónada, y es por supuesto la consentida de todos nosotros a quienes llama tíos, aun que Hinata no este de todo conformé con su educación.

-. Mi pobre sobrina- le dije. -. No se que coño le estáis enseñando, el otro día que Itachi y yo nos la hemos llevado al zoo, nos ha preguntado que es un orgasmo.- Oh Dios ninguno de los dos supo donde meterse. -. Así que creo que ustedes dos deben medir sus palabras frente a esa niña, miren que ya sabe repetir y resulta que es la mar de curiosa- mire a Ino y a Tenten. A mi novio y a mi nos tocó responderle diciéndole que no se decía orgasmo sino origami y que era el arte de doblar papel.

-. Yo no he dicho nada de eso frente a ella- se defendió su madre. -. La única de nosotros que lleva una vida licenciosa es Ino- la rubia revolvió su ice coffee.

-. Precisamente me ha dicho eso cuando le pregunté de donde lo ha sacado. Que a sido su tía Ino a quien se lo oyó y por supuesto que no entendía porque le había dicho a su tío Kiba que él le daba los mejores orgasmos telefónicos. Que como se doblaba el papel por teléfono- bromee. La rubia enrojeció totalmente y las otras dos mujer le miraron anonadadas.

-. ¡Pensé que estaba dormida!- gritó. -. No sabía que me estaba escuchando-

Debido a su trabajo Tenten suele pasar unos 10 días del mes visitando diversas plantas. Actualmente es supervisora de seguridad y control de riesgos nucleares del gobierno japonés. Así que nosotras solemos turnarnos para cuidar a la niña, como Ino es la única soltera y Hinata también suele ausentarse mucho por la campaña de Naruto, es al rubia quien la cuida cuando yo tengo guardia en el hospital.

-. ¡Es una niña!- gritó Hinata. -. ¿Podrías evitar...ya sabéis? Van a crearle un trauma de por vida-

-. A mi no me importa que te haya escuchado, que vamos ya se esta haciendo mayorcita y debe saber que no hay nada de malo con los orgasmos. Lo que me ha dejado de una sola pieza es que estabas teniendo sexo telefónico con Kiba, eso es tan de principios de siglo que me hace sentir anciana- esto a el colmo de la desfachatez. -. Además ¿vosotros no habías cortado el rollo hace años?-

-. Vale, es muy de principios del 2000 pero sigue siendo bueno. Además estaba aburrida, me apetecía un buen orgasmo y no me entusiasmaba hacerlo sola- Hinata estaba entre la indignación y el bochorno. -. Esta bien, él y yo tonteamos de cuando en cuando. Ese día nos habíamos mandado un par de mensajes súbditos y bueno no podía salir porque estaba cuidando a Akari...así que decidimos hacernos una llamadita de placer...-

-. Itachi esta pensando seriamente en quitarte la custodia de la niña- le bromee a Tenten.

-. Dile a tu seudo marido que no se meta con mi hija.- me dijo.

-. Hablando de Itachi...- jodida cerda sabía que iba a decirme. -. Ya va siendo hora que le des el si, que vamos Sakura esta casi que entra a los 40.- me molestó. -. Y déjame organizar otra boda-

-. Sabes que pienso del matrimonio- le dije tajantemente. -. Itachi y yo estamos bien así, ademas no tiene 40...tiene 36. Prácticamente vivimos juntos, a duras penas voy a mi departamento a coger ropa y cuando no estamos en el hospital. Casarnos es prácticamente estúpido...-

-. Sabes que tus problemas con el matrimonio no son de institución- dijo Tenten. Una sensación nostalgia hizo que se me aguasen los ojos.

-. Váyanse a la mierda...- les dije. -. Todos sabemos que aquí la única que no le huye al matrimonio es Hinata.- miré a Tenten. -. Tú no quieres formalizar ese rollito que tienes con Lee por miedo a Neji se entere- mire a Ino. Tenten se rió ante mi comentario. -. Y tu...ni siquiera le tienes miedo al compromiso. Lo tuyo es que sabes que Kiba jamás de propondría esa boda que tienes en la cabeza y antes que dejarlo prefieres follartelo a él y a todo lo que se mueva- me miró con falsa indignación.

-. ¿Podemos volver a los jodidos centros de mesa?- preguntó Ino.

Realmente no era un discusión, esto era mas de lo mismo cada que nos encontrábamos. Ino se había mudado a Tokio después de terminar su carrera en la privada cerca a Nemuro. Se graduó de su maestría hace un año y actualmente le va muy bien como abogada de un par de multinacionales. A decir verdad, si es una mujer hermosa y acostumbrada a cogerse lo que le apetece y cuando a ella le apetece . Aun que de una forma u otra cualquier intento de relación siempre le terminaba fatal porque Kiba Inozuka se la jodía metiéndome en sus bragas, esos dos desde los últimos diez años han llevado un rollito medio raro de idas y venidas menos dramático que el de Tenten y Neji pero igual de inestable. Tenten solía decirle que debía cambiarse el nombre a Carrie Bradshaw por aquello que ella era rubia, seguía escribiendo y vive en una gran metrópolis comoTokio, a su vez le sugería entre bromas a Kiba que se apodare Mr.B, como los de la serie noventera el Sexo y la Ciudad. El castaño actualmente tiene una veterinaria famosa en la ciudad y es socio en varios zoo criaderos en Osaka, que tiene con su hermana Hana.

Hinata era por descarte junto a mi, la única con una relación estable y duradera. Después de 10 años juntos Naruto le ha propuesto en su décimo aniversario de novios que se casasen y ella ha aceptado. El rubio actualmente se encuentra en campaña para ser senador, después de haber sido el alcalde más joven que haya visto la ciudad de Tokio. La chica que se ha recibido como enfermera hace 4 años, se dedica a dirigir una fundación para personas con discapacidades.

A final, han terminado escogiendo el mismo jodido color que ya habíamos escogido la última vez para los putos centros de mesa. Ino ademas ha decidido que deberíamos empezar a buscar los vestidos de damas de honor pero hemos zafado acordando vernos pasado mañana domingo que todas tenemos el día libre y para que de paso llevásemos a Akari para su vestido. La boda sería dentro de 3 meses, en junio en Osaka.

Ino me ha dejado en casa, ya que Konoha le quedaba de pasada. Me ha dicho que tenia una pinta fatal y que me faltaba dormir un poco. Hemos echado un par de risas y le dije que le haría caso después de tomar un baño caliente. Me desvestí desde que entré en la casa y cuando quise entrar al baño ya no me quedaban ni las bragas. Llené la tina de agua caliente, prendí un par de velas aromáticas, puse algo de música y me metí dentro buscando descanso.

El sonido del móvil me sacó de mi sueño a lo que lo cogí algo desorientada aun metida entre la tina.

-. Cariño...- la voz pastosa de mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-. Hola papá.- dije con algo de pereza.

-. ¿Estas dormida?- preguntó.

-. Algo hay de ello, pero dime ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?- le pregunté bromeando.

-. Pues he querido hablar con mi única hija.- me dijo bromeando también. -. Te quiero mucho cariño- vale esto si es raro, mi papá no da estas muestras de afecto.

-. Yo también papi-le dije. -. ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunté.

-. Nada raro hija, pasa que me siento muy viejo. Ya vez...-esto empezaba a preocuparme.

-. No seas tonto, tu no estas viejo. Eres el mejor papá del mundo.- le dije.

-. La verdad es que llamaba para decirte que...estoy en Tokio.- eso me sacó una sonrisa. -. Y me preguntaba si la mejor pediatra de todo Japón tendría tiempo para su anciano padre-

-. Haberlo dicho antes ¿dónde estas?- le pregunté.

-. En el cementerio de Aoyama, ha muerto un amigo muy querido y he venido a su funeral-

-. Lo siento mucho papá...- le dije, le notaba muy golpeado. -. ¿De quien se trata?- le pregunté preocupada por él.

-. Danzu Shimura- quedé muda al otro lado de la línea el escuchar ese apellido. Un nudo se me formó en el pecho.

-. Oh...- dije helada. -. ¿Te vas esta noche a casa?-

-. No he podido coger vuelo y me apetece verte- me dijo. -. ¿Estas de guardia esta noche?- preguntó.

-. No.- le dije.

-. Pensaba alojarme en un hotel cercano a tu departamento-

-. No seas tonto papi, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo- le dije. El corazón me latía fuertemente. ¿Estaría...? ¿Sería posible que...? -. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al funeral..?- hiperventilaba.

-. No...hay puras personas que no conoces- me dijo.

-. Ya...- la curiosidad me mataba. ¿Estaría Sai ahí?

-. El entierro es ahorita a las 3- me dijo. -. Te telefoneare cuando haya terminando para vernos.- ya yo entendía muchas cosas, el porque estaba tan golpeado.

-. Vale papá.- le dije. -. Nos vemos entonces mas tarde...-

-. Nos vemos hijita te quiero-

-. Te quiero- dicho esto colgué.

Me bañé aun sin poder creerlo y le daba vueltas en mi mente mientras me ponía algo caliente para dormir. Sin duda alguna Danzu Shimura era el tío de Sai, recordaba su nombre cuando mi madre me ha contado sobre los padres de de este en la víspera de año nuevo del 2011. La pregunta que me rondaba ahora era ¿Estaría Sai en Tokio?

Aunque me doliese, yo no había dejado de pensar en él un solo día. Mi amor por Saisuke pese a que pensé moriría con el tiempo solo se ha avivado. Yo me torturaba. Lo hacía día a día cuando le pensaba, por haber hecho lo que hice. No me arrepentía, al menos no del todo, dentro de mi me ponía paños de agua tibia diciéndome que había sido lo mejor. Que Saisuke no habría podido ofrecerme nada, que habría terminado en un matrimonio infeliz y que me habría roto el corazón. Aun que cualquier tontería me hacia volver a esos 4 días del viaje y solo pudiese pensar en él las pocas veces que tenía un orgasmo.

¿Habría cambiado mucho con los años? Sin duda alguna. Trate de envejecer su último recuerdo en mi mente. Debía ser un hombre guapo, elegante y sensual, que debía de haberme olvidado. Posiblemente él también tuviese a alguien, se merecía ser feliz. ¿Le habría cambiado el carácter ante lo que le hice? Lo mas probable es que me odiase. Que no quisiese saber nada de mi y que si por él fuese me mandaría a matar. Rompí a llorar al saberme tan pérdida. Siempre era mas de lo mismo.

De tanto llorar me he quedado dormida nuevamente semidesnuda en mi cama. Desperté a eso de casi las 5 p.m y decidí arreglarme un poco, la llamada de papá entro cuando me maquillaba un poco las ojeras y los ojos hinchados. Quería ver a mi padre, quería saber a Sai.

-. Te vez muy guapa...- nos encontramos en el restaurante italiano cerca a Konoha donde solía ir a comer con Itachi en mis primeros años en la universidad.

-. Oh papá...guapísima con estas ojeras- le bromeé mientras le daba un beso.

-. Te vez muy bien de verdad- iba vestido de negro. -. ¿Cómo van tus cosas?- me preguntó.

-. Bien, un poco movido el trabajo por el invierno. Los niños se enferman mucho para esa época pero la primavera ha bajado un poco el flujo. Itachi te manda recuerdos y que siente mucho no poder venir pero ha tenido que quedarse haciendo un papeleo por unas juntas médicas.-

-. Es una lástima. Ha de estar ocupado, ni siquiera se ha aparecido en el funeral a darle el pésame a su primo- me helé. Oficialmente Saisuke estaba en Tokio.

-. Si...ni siquiera le he visto hoy. Aun que me la he pasado durmiendo y en los preparativos de la boda de Hinata.- le excusé. -. Oh bueno quizás ni se ha enterado de la muerte del señor, Itachi no se lleva bien con su primo.-

-. Deberías dedicarte a preparar la tuya ya va siendo hora que Itachi y tu os caséis.- aquí vamos de nuevo.

-. Papá...-

-. Ya han pasado casi 5 años desde que me pidió permiso para que se casasen y tu sigues dándole largas. Primero usabas la carrera de excusa, y luego la especialidad.- odiaba esta conversación.

-. Aun soy joven para eso papá.- ordenamos nuestras pastas.

-. Yo solo te lo digo porque cariño Itachi ha demostrado ser un gran hombre, y aun que me duela no puedo encontrarle ningún defecto. La muerte de Danzu me ha hecho pensar que estoy poniéndome viejo, mira que ya he pisado el 7mo piso y antes de morir quisiera verte casada, con un hogar estable y conocer a mis nietos- estaba bastante golpeado por la muerte de Danzu. -. Fíjate que tus amigos Naruto y Hinata se están casando, Tenten ha tenido a Akari y bueno Ino...esa sueña con casarse y quien sabe quizás algún día hasta lo consiga.- me dio risa eso último. -. Que hasta el primo de tu novio, el sobrino de Danzu se ha casado.- mis ojos se abrieron al instante y me sentí quebrada.

-. ¿Casado?- pregunté. -. ¿Con quien?- caí enseguida en cuenta de la impertinencia de mi pregunta y lo sorprendido que quedo papá.

-. Si, ese pobre chico estaba deshecho. Danzu lo adoptó y lo crió, se le veía muy mal. Su esposa es japonesa, una mujer muy elegante pero tiene rasgos de americana. Tienen un niño- quedé en una sola pieza, el aire empezó a faltarme. -. Aunque me da la impresión que es algo mayor que él- no recuerdo nada más.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital algo desorientada. Itachi y papá estaban frente a mi tratando que volviese en mí. La cabeza me daba vueltas y una opresión en el echo no me dejaba vivir.

-. Menudo susto- me dijo papá al besarme en la frente.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?- preguntó mi novio.

-. Algo mareada- le dije.

-. Te hicimos unos análisis, esta todo bien gracias a Dios.- el Uchiha agarró mi mejilla de manera cariñosa.

-. Os dejó solos chicos. Esperare que te den la de alta- mi padre salió de el cúbico lo de urgencias y nos dejó solos.

-. ¿Cuando fue al última vez que comiste?- me preguntó.

-. Pues...- no quería responderle se molestaba cuando no comía. -. Vieras que estuvo movida al guardia y...-

-. Ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes olvidarte de comer.- me acarició el cabello desordenando un poco. -. Apuesto a que solo has tomado café- me dio un beso corto.

-. Tenía mucho sueño-

-. Sabes...cuando tu papá me dijo que te habías desmayado por un momento pensé que podrías...- oh Dios no quería hablar de esto ahora. No después de esas terribles noticias. -. Pensé que podrías estar embarazada, las pruebas han dado negativo- dijo algo fastidiado.

Itachi me propuso matrimonio en Nemuro hacen cinco años cuando fuimos a visitar en Navidad a mi padres, pero yo me negué. Le dije que no me sentía lista para un compromiso de esa magnitud y que quería terminar la carrera primero. Cuando me recibí como médico, volvió a pedírmelo o al menos a que viviésemos juntos, a lo que volví a negarme. Después del nacimiento de Akari me propuso tener un hijo cosa a la que también me negué poniendo de excusa mi carrera. Cuando me he recibido de pediatra el año pasado, me lo pidió de nuevo y esta vez no pude negarme. Hemos intentado pero realmente no consigo quedarme embarazada pese a que según los estudios ambos estamos perfectamente sanos y sin problemas de fertilidad. Mentalmente y en secreto lo he agradecido, no me hace feliz la idea de tener que casarme, porque si me quedo embarazada eso es lo que me tocaría hacer.

-. Llevamos vidas muy agitadas y llenas de estrés. Es normal que todavía...- sabía que este asunto de tener hijos le estresaba demasiado, a lo mejor a él le había sonado el reloj biológico.

-. Quiero ese tipo de compromiso contigo Sakura.- tomó mis manos juntas y las besó. -. De verdad me hace mucha ilusión tener un bebé contigo- mi mente estaba en otra parte, en algún lugar de Tokio.

-. Lo se...- le dije bajito.

-. Necesito que te cuides y comas por favor- me dio un beso corto en los labios. -. Así que ahora vamos a ir a comer los tres y quiero que me prometas que te meterás a la cama a penas llegues.- a veces me hablaba como si fuera mi padre y no mi novio.

-. No tienes que acompañarnos- le dije. Él empezó a quitarme la canalización. -. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer...-

-. Ya me he salido de la reunión, que es salirme una hora más- besó mi mano con el esparadrapo y la gasa. -. Ademas que no me gusta que estés así de débil- besó mi frente. -. Me quedo mas tranquilo viéndote comer y dejándote en casa, al menos tu padre esta aquí y se que no estarás solita- me ayudó a ponerme en pie. -. Mañana tienes el día libre, ya te he firmado la incapacidad.-

-. ¡Itachi!- odiaba eso, yo quería trabajar.

-. Nada de Itachi, quiero que estés con tu papá y que descanses.- cogió mi bolso y me llevaba del brazo. -. Anda, así puedes quedarte en casa mañana, hacerme un masaje y podemos intentar buscar a ese bebé, sin que yo me preocupe por tu salud- me dio risa su comentario.

Itachi nos llevó a un restaurante espléndido en el corazón de Nakano, supongo que no quería alejarse mucho del hospital y que yo llegase rápido a casa. Han hablado del fútbol y de las eliminatorias al mundial del próximo año. Entre los dos me han obligado a comer, y ahora pedir postre. En cambio yo...solo pensaba en alguien.

-. Y ¿ese milagro que nos visita?- le preguntó el Uchiha a mi padre.

-. Ha muerto un amigo muy querido.- le explicó. Contuve la respiración rogando a todos los dioses que no dijese quien era el fallecido. -. Ha muerto el hermano de tu tía Uruchi, Danzu Shimura- los ojos de Itachi se encontraron con los míos y pude ver que eso no le había gustado.

-. No tenía idea- fue lo que dijo. Están alterado aunque trataba de disimularlo. -. ¿De que ha muerto?-

-. Un ataque al corazón.- dijo. -. Me extrañó no verte por el funeral, después de todo fue él quien crió a tu primo- Itachi empezó a toser se había atragantado. -. Pero bueno ya Sakura me ha dicho que no tienes una buena relación con tu pariente- los ojos negros profundo de Itachi me miraron.

-. Si, algo hay de eso. Danzu odiaba cualquier cosa que llevase el apellido Uchiha. Hasta se lo ha hecho cambiar a mi primo- no dejaba de mirarme.

-. Que lo sabré yo, hombre- dijo mi padre. -. Murió sin volverme a hablar después que fuese yo a la fiesta organizada por tu tía Uruchi cuando se enteró de su embarazo. Sin embargo, lo apreciaba muchísimo- En ese momento el pay de limón me parecía asqueroso.

-. Yo solo le vi una vez...el día de la explosión cuando se llevó a mi primo- se encogió de hombros. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la mesa. -. ¿Y...ha venido mi primo al funeral entonces?- el aire empezó a faltarme nuevamente.

-. Sí, el pobre chico estaba destrozado.- de nuevo Itachi volvió a mirarme. -. La última vez que le había visto era apenas un infante, tenía como 5 años y jugaba con Sakura- esta conversación estaba resultando tan incómoda. -. Él pequeño Saisuke, ya es todo un hombrecito- su solo nombre me causo escozor. -. Lo que me causo curiosidad es que se ha acordado de mi, lo cual es bastante raro porque eso hace más de 20 años- mierda. Me mordí el labio.

-. Se han visto más recientemente- comentó Itachi. -. Sakura y Saisuke eran vecinos- mire a Itachi asustada. -. Estaba en el hospital el día del accidente, ellos dos solían ser bastante amigos.- ¿Que cojones le pasaba a Itachi?

-. Anda...menuda vergüenza ni lo he saludado ese día.- dijo papá. -. Pero tu nunca me comentaste nada, sabes que Uruchi era una amiga muy querida para mi-

-. No...no me pareció importante.- dije como una idiota. -. Saisuke y yo nos...llevábamos muy mal.-

-. Ah...vale- no quiso ahondar más y yo agradecí. -. Hablando de tus parientes Itachi ¿Cómo esta tu hermano?- le preguntó.

-. Bien, muy bien. Esta promocionando su libro en América.- dijo. -. Llegarará justo a la boda de Naruto, le han pedido que sea el padrino-

-. Me alegro mucho. Sobretodo que haya podido recuperarse de sus adicciones y ayudar a mas personas con su testimonio. Es admirable- Itachi pidió la cuenta.

-. Estoy muy orgulloso de él.- comentó.

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre pagar la cuenta Itachi ha ganado. Mi padre no muy contentó le figuro aceptar a regaña dientes. El moreno me ha acompañado hasta la puerta de mi departamento en el sexto piso para asegurarse que llegaría con bien y quedamos de vernos al día siguiente despidiéndose de mi con un beso. Gracias a Dios había recogido la ropa.

-. Bueno papá siéntete en tu casa.- le dije. -. Mi cama es toda tuya.-

-. No cariño, yo dormiré en el sofá. Tu necesitas descansar bien- me dijo.

-. No...- le dije.

-. Sí- me dijo.

-. Duerme conmigo entonces...-

-. Creo que ya estas un poco mayorcita para dormir con papá- me bromeo.

-. Oh vamos...como cuando era niña- le dije. -. La cama es de dos plazas, así que estaremos cómodos.-

-. Nunca pensé que dormiría con mi hija de 26 años de nuevo-

No quiso ver la televisión y dijo que lo mejor era que durmiésemos, el vuelo de papá salía sobre el medio día y ya era casi media noche. Me puse la pijama y me acurruque en el regazo de mi padre como hacia años cuando yo solo era una niña. Sin embargo no podía dormir. La idea de saber que Sai estaba en Tokio y que Itachi ya lo sabía me tenía intranquila.

-. ¿No puedes dormir cariño?-

-. No...- le dije.

-. Yo tampoco...me hace falta tu madre- me acariciaba el cabello.

-. Debe estar pasándola bomba en su retiro espiritual- bromee.

-. Ahora que ha entrado en los cuarentas se le ha dado por eso- refunfuñó. -. Saisuke me ha preguntado por ti- me dijo, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-. Que raro que se acuerde de mi, no le veo hace como 10 años- abrace a mi papá.

-. Me preguntó como estabas-

-. Supongo que no ahondaste en muchos detalles-

-. Le dije que estabas bien, que eras toda una doctora y que vivías aquí en Tokio-

-. Vaya...- dije.

-. Me presentó a su mujer y a su hijo-

-. Ojalá sea muy feliz- le dije a papá. -. Creo que me ha entrado sueño...buenas noches papi- dije para cortar el tema o rompería a llorar.

Cerré los ojos muy fuerte abrazada a el único hombre que tenía certeza me iba a amar por siempre. Estaba destrozada, herida y arrepentida. Pude tenerlo todo, pude tener al amor de mi vida, pero deje que de me fuese de las manos. Ahora él no sería mío, era ya un hombre feliz, completo, maduro y con una familia. ¿Cómo sería su esposa? ¿La amaría tanto como dijo alguna vez amarme a mi? ¿Y su hijo? Debía ser sin duda un niño adorable y malcriado, Sai siempre quiso tener hijos. Hijos que iban a ser míos también, pero que por culpa de mi inmadurez ya no lo serían más.

Desperté sobre las diez de la mañana con la luz colando por la ventana. Mi padre terminaba de acomodarse la ropa frente al espejo y me dio una sonrisa al verme despertar.

-. Ya has despertado hija- me dijo.

-. ¿Qué hora es?-

-. Once menos veinte. Me queda el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto- me dijo dándome un beso en el cabello y desordenándolo.

-. ¡Hostias! Dame 5 minutos te prometo que no demorare nada en bañarme-dije corriendo como una loca hacia el baño.

-. No te preocupes cariño, puedo llegar con bien solo. Tu tienes que descansar. Ademas...Tenten te ha llamado, necesita ir a Fukushima por el día de hoy y no tiene con quien dejar a la niña. Le dije que tenías el día libre y ha dicho que te la traerá a las once-

-. Mierda...- dije.

-. Me habría encantado ver a la pequeña Akari pero voy a perder el vuelo si no me voy enseguida. Así que dale recuerdos de mi parte y que me llamé- mi papá adoraba a Akari como si fuese fu propia nieta. Cuando visitaba Nemuro solía llevármela y se hablan regularmente por teléfono.

-. Vale...- dije no muy convencida. -. Llámame antes de salir y cuando llegues-

-. Lo haré cariño- me dio un abrazo y un beso. -. Dale recuerdos a Itachi de mí parte y a tus amigas-

-. Te quiero papi- le dije con voz de niña, me sentía vulnerable.

-. Yo a ti también mi amor- me dio un beso y se despidió con la mano.

Tenten trajo a Akari con puntualidad suiza a las 11 de la mañana, diciéndome que si no salía enseguida perdería el vuelo a Fukushima. Seguía viviendo en Nakano pero se había mudado de Konoha cuando nació la niña a una casa a un par de cuadras. Solo Hinata y yo seguíamos viviendo aquí, aun que técnicamente ella vivía con Naruto y yo con Itachi.

-. ¡Tía Sakura!- gritó al verme el pequeño monstruo.

-. Hola cariño- le salude. Su madre despreocupada la había traído en pijama.

-. Volveré por ella mañana ¿vale?-

-. Iremos donde Itachi esta noche, la llevare mañana cuando vayamos a ver los jodidos vestidos- dije.

-. ¿Jodidos? Qué bonita palabra- dijo Akari.

-. Cariño porque no entras a ver las caricaturas- dijo Tenten.

-. Bueno...- dijo la nena. -. Jodidos...jodidos- canturreaba.

-. Genial, estará con eso todo el día- dijo la castaña.

-. Y que lo digas-

-. Bueno tengo que irme, que me deja el avión. Suerte con el pequeño alíen, que no te vuelva demasiado loca. Me ha dicho tu padre que te desmayaste ayer.- se me hizo un nudo.

-. No fue nada, recibí una fuerte impresión. Ya te contaré...- le dije. -. Ahora vete que te deja el avión- no era el momento de hablar de eso.

-. ¿Iremos al departamento de tío Ita?- preguntó emocionada.

-. Sí, en la noche.-

-. ¡Yupí!- caturreó emocionada. -. Y comeremos pizza-

-. No estoy segura- era lo que comeríamos, esa niña a mi novio lo tenía comprado.

Luche todo el día para que Akari se bañase y para que almorzara algo nutritivo. Se empeñaba en comer uno de sus revueltos extraños de chocolates con syrop que no acabo de entender. Jugamos un rato a los maquillajes y a el colegio. La nena era muy inteligente y al verla no pude evitar acordarme del hijo de Sai. ¿Tendría una edad similar a la de Akari o sería un bebé de brazos? Debía ser un niño tan feliz, él sin duda alguna le daría a su hijo la infancia que a él le fue destruida. Itachi pasó por nosotras a eso de las 7 pm.

Hemos cenado pizza y pastel helado por petición de la mas pequeña de a casa. Aun que, Itachi no le ha dado permiso para ponerle syrop de Arce a la pizza. Él jugó un rato con ella mientras yo veía un poco la televisión absorta en mis pensamientos. Saisuke Shimura me rondaba en la cabeza como un fantasma atormentándome. Akari se ha quedado dormida a eso de las 9 e Itachi se ha sentado conmigo en el sofá.

-. No me imaginaba nuestra noche para dos comiendo pizza y pastel helado- me bromeó. -. Hasta qué se ha dormido, aun que te confieso que he tenido que darle algo de jarabe a para la tos-

-. ¿Y eso?- pregunté sin mucho interés.

-. Quería...- me besó demandante. -. Quería estar a solas contigo sin peligro- bajó a mi cuello.

-. Cariño en la sala no...- le dije. Realmente no me apetecía. -. Nos puede ver-

-. No te apetece ¿que no?- ¿Tan fácil era de leer?

-. Si, es solo que...- su boca seguía en mi cuello. -. Me da miedo que nos vea-

-. Vámonos a la habitación y le echamos llave- me cargó. Mi localizador empezó a vibrar en la mesa. -. Mierda- masculló él bajando al sillón de nuevo.

-. Una urgencia...- dije sin mas.

-. Vamos yo te llevó.- me dijo.

-. Tranquilo, tomare un taxi. Cuida a la niña-

-. Te llevó, no se despertará en un rato- me dijo.

-. De verdad mejor quédate- le dije.

-. Bien, vete en el auto- me dio las llaves y yo le hice caso, necesitaba llegar rápido.

Como pediatra veo cientos de niños enfermos al mes, gripes, diarreas y uno que otro caso más grave. No obstante, cuando ese localizador sonaba indicaba que alguien o había llegado muy mal o bien alguno de mis pacientes internos se había complicado. Lo cual en ambos circunstancias es realmente malo. Entre corriendo a urgencias y me hice una coleta alta y me puse la bata mientras corría a buscar a la enfermera jefe.

-. Nueve años, crisis asmática severa que no cede. - me informó mientras iba por mi paciente quien se encontraba en el cubículo de urgencias. -. Shinsuke Shimura- me helé al oír el apellido pero me calme al instante, sabiendo que no solo Saisuke tenía ese apellido a diferencia de los Uchiha eran los únicos dos vivos.

El niño tenía los labios azules y sudaba muchísimo, lo que indicaba que era una crisis bastante severa. Le administramos medicamentos rápidamente y yo intentaba calmarle mientras hacia su efecto. En las crisis asmáticas de pacientes tan pequeños es difícil controlarlos porque se desesperan y se angustian. A medida que se calmaba sus vías respiratorias empezaron a despejarse y empezó a tener mejoría.

-. ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-. Sí...- me dijo débilmente en japonés bastante extraño. -. Me siento cansado- era un niño muy mono. Tenía el cabello color caramelo, los ojos color almendra y la tez pálida.

-. ¿Dónde están sus padres?- pregunté a la enfermera jefe.

-. Hemos tenido que sacar a su madre, sus nervios nos ayudaban a la crisis- me explicó.

-. Hazle pasar, por favor- le dije a la enfermera. Empecé a oír sus pulmones con el estetoscopio y su corazón. La taquicardia había disminuido.

-. Cariño...-la voz de la mujer me sacó de mi trabajo, resultaba vagamente conocida.

-. Señora la Dra. Haruno- introdujo la enfermera.

-. Sakura Haruno- me llamó la madre y voltee a mirarla. Me sorprendí enseguida y voltee a mirar al niño. No daba crédito a esta situación.

Temari Sabaku estaba frente a mi tan guapa como podía recordarla con ese cuerpo de infarto y esa cara muñeca. El cabello castaño claro le caía ensortijado hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos color almendra me escudriñaban sin piedad. Iba enfundada en un vestido Dior negro que dejaba ver sus piernas perfectas y sobre unos Manolos precisos. Si habría una frase para describirla era: treinta y pocos pero fabulosa.

-. Te...Temari- dije helada viendo un fantasma. El gran reflejo de todas mis inseguridades femeninas me miraba de arriba a abajo. -. No sabía que fuese tu hijo- miré la historia clínica del niño y algo en mi mente hizo click.

-. Sí...- se vio interrumpida por la puerta de urgencias abriendo de par en par dejando ver a probablemente el monumento de hombre más grande que había visto en los últimos años.

-. Temari...-podía verse distinto por fuera pero podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar.

-. Saisuke...-dije suavemente mientras sus ojos me miraban como quien ha visto a un fantasma.

-. Papá- El pequeño pronunció al verlo y eso solo me confirmo mi conjetura.

-. Haruno- susurró al coger al niño en brazos.

Algo dentro de mi crujió con fuerza, creo que era mi corazón. Temari Sabaku era la esposa de Sai y Shinsuke su hijo.

-. La...la crisis esta controlada.- dije tratando de verme profesional. -. Pero se debe tener un poco de cuidado y controlar los desencadenantes. En lo posible tratar de tenerlo en un ambiente libre tabaco, polvo o cualquier otro agente alérgico. Le recetare un par de medicamentos y lo pasaremos a otra sala para hacerle algunas terapias, porque al parecer ha contraído una gripe y eso le ha originado la crisis- hablaba como una autómata mientras ambos me miraban penetrantemente. -. Después podrán llevárselo a casa, me gustaría que lo trajesen a consulta dentro de un par de días a ver como sigue- les expliqué. -. La enfermera jefe se lo llevara en un minuto- me temblaban las piernas, el aire me faltaba y me sentía morir. -. Yo me retiro. Que pasen buena noche- mire al piso para no caerme dejando tras de mi al que fue el amor de vida abrazando a su hijo al lado de su mujer.

Pasé la puerta de urgencias yendo hacia mi taquilla por un cigarro mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Nunca imagino volver a verle, nunca pensé que sería así. Tokio es una de las ciudades más densamente pobladas del mundo con cientos de hospitales y precisamente nos habíamos encontrado en este.

-. ¡Eh! ¡Sakura!- me gritó alguien mientras ya iba rumbo al pasillo.

-. ¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó aquel hombre. Era mi buen amigo Kiba Inozuka.

-. No, no lo esta- le dije al borde de romper a llorar.

Soy una estúpida, una imbécil por amarle aun y creerme después de tantos años sus mentiras. Fui una tonta al creerle esa tontería que no se había acostado con nadie cuando me lo dijo en su casa de Nemuro. Ese niño tiene 9 años, estaba más que claro que cuando nos fuimos de viaje ya había la había dejado embarazada. O quien sabe si hasta dormía con ella mientras también estaba conmigo, Ino sin dice que la vio en Nemuro ese año nuevo, pero yo nuca le di importancia. Soy una imbécil.

-. Sabía que no debimos de haber traído a Shinsuke a este hospital- me dijo mientras me abrazaba. -. Soy un idiota-

-. El niño esta bien, ya esta estable- le dije entre mis sollozos. -. Tu lo sabias ¿verdad?- le reclame aun prendada su traje. -. Sabías que Sai tenía un hijo con ella y me lo escondiste-

-. Saku, eso no me incumbía ustedes dos se hicieron mucho daño. Él quedó deshecho después que le abandonaste y...- le golpeaba mientras él me abrazaba. -. Solo lo supe hasta hace unos cuantos años cuando les visité en Niza-

-. Sabías que se veía con ella...- no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

-. Todo esta bien- me calmaba. -. Tienes que calmarte, debí decírtelo.- me decía. -. Solo que pensé que ya era un tema superado, Itachi es prácticamente tu marido y bueno-

-. No te preocupes- me limpié las lagrimas y me solté de su agarre. -. Ya no importa...-le dije. Quería llorar sola y buscar un cigarro.

Deje a Kiba en el pasillo y corrí hasta el salón de descanso donde se encontraban las taquillas y algunos camarotes para los médicos que estaban en guardia. Me apoltroné sobre uno de los colchones y rompí a llorar como una cría. Le maldecía, le insultaba y me retorcía al recordar cuantas veces me había lamentado por abandonarle. Itachi siempre tuvo razón y él habría terminado por romperme el corazón. Me habría dejado por ella cuando tuviese el bebé o en el peor de los casos me habría tocado a enfrentarme a ser la madrastra de ese niño a los 16 años.

Pero tampoco podía quitar de mi retina la imagen de él entrando en la sala de cubículos de urgencias vestido de camisa, pantalón y blazer negro y mirándome con esa mezcla de deseo, sorpresa e indignación. Su piel pálida, perfecta y su mirada inquietante y vacía. Y yo allí como congelada en el tiempo, con mi coleta alta y una bata hasta las rodillas. ¿Cómo esperaba que mi recuerdo adolescente pudiera competir contra esas piernas de infarto? ¿Cómo si quiera pude llegar en ese momento a pensar que mi yo de 16 años le sería suficiente? Vamos no tenía pechos, parecía una lombriz de lo flaca que andaba, el cabello lo llevaba corto por las orejas...ella era, es y siempre ha sido preciosa.

Me limpie las lagrimas amargas, empece a maquillarme para esconder los ojos hinchados. No podía darle el gusto de verme así, no podía dejar que me viese destruida. Necesitaba salir del hospital. Necesitaba volver a puerto seguro, antes que tuviese que volver a verle. Me quite la bata y tomé mi bolso cogiendo un par de cigarros y el encendedor. Salí del hospital y me dirigí al aparcamiento a fumar.

-. Creo que me debes un par de explicaciones- me helé como la niñata de 16 años al escuchar su voz. -. Puedes compartirme un cigarro en lo que hablas, Haruno- el corazón se me aceleró como una quinceañera.

-. El que fumes no ayuda a la condición médica de tu hijo- le dije. -. Y no hay nada que explicar, aprende a echarle tierra a las cosas.- le di una calada al cigarro tratando de aparentar se la mujer madura.

-. No, es que la tierra esta echada guapa- imponente en su mas de metro ochenta. Me quitó el cigarro de entré los dedos como el bastardo desfachatado que siempre ha sido. -. Solo me parece que ya que te encuentro deberías decirme la verdad de las cosas-

-. No hay nada que decir. Y seriamente ya estamos grandes para estas tonterías de críos. Tuvimos un pasado común, vivimos muchas cosas juntos y puedo decirte que fui feliz a tu lado pero simplemente hay cosas no destinadas a ser.- desactivé los seguros del auto. -. Éramos un par de mocosos, y yo estaba coladita por ti. Míralo como un bonito recuerdo, tu ahora tienes una familia y un hogar. Yo tengo también mi vida.- su mano helada me sujetó la muñeca cuando quise entrar al auto. -. No le busques cinco patas al gato y vuelve dentro con tu mujer y tu hijo.- forcejee para liberarme de su agarre.

-. Me apetece buscarle 8 patas.- me agarro mas fuerte. -. ¿Sabes cuantos años he pasado pensando en que te diría cuando te viese? ¿Te haces acaso una idea de cuantas veces repasé en mi mente esos 4 días preguntándome que hice mal?-

-. Suéltame- le dije.

-. Lo deje todo por ti- me miraba duramente. -. Te puse mi corazón y mi alma. Te lo di todo y tu simplemente lo dejaste tirado. Yo te amaba Sakura, como un loco. Más allá de los límites de lo imaginable.- las facciones se le habían endurecido, poco quedaba de aquel niño de 19 años que yo conocí. -. Pero a ti solo te apetecía jugar conmigo.- fruncía los labios con dolor. -. Solo querías divertirte. ¿Dime que fue lo que te divirtió más?- preguntó irónico. -. ¿Follarte al imbécil de Sai para luego dejarlo tirado? ¿O jugar a la chica inocente e insegura?- me hería con cada una de sus palabras. -. No eres mas que una zorra Sakura- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla derecha y mi mano se estampó en su cara de modelo francés.

-. ¡Pues yo seré una puta pero tu no eres mas que un puto cabrón y un mentiroso!- le grité a lo que él me soltó. -. Me deje convencer por tus mentiras ¡Me llevaste a ese estúpido viaje sabiendo que ibas a tener un hijo! ¿Porqué tantas molestias? ¿Te divertiste follando con las dos?- logre zafarme de su agarre y me monté en el auto.

-. No hables de algo que no sabes- me dijo serio.

-. Niégalo- le reté. -. Niega que ella estaba embarazada cuando nos fuimos de viaje-

-. Piensa lo que te de la jodida gana- me dijo.

-. Pues tu también y a mi no me jodas. Anda a cuidarle el culo a tu mujer y vete con tu hijo. ¿No se para que coño querías casarte conmigo cuando ya la habías dejado embarazada? ¿Esperabas que yo cuidase de tu hijo? ¿Esperabas que me aguantase que ella y tu estuvieran unidos para siempre? Que vas jodido guapo. ¡Afortunadamente te deje tirado!- metí las llaves en el encendido.

-. Ahora estas sacándome en cara algo que ni siquiera sabias antes de dejarme.- se apoyó en la puerta. -. ¿Qué te dijo para que dejases Sakura? ¿Que acabaría tu carrera? ¿Qué se iba a matar? O no...quizás ni siquiera eso, a lo mejor te ofreció un puesto en este jodido hospital a cambio de que le abrieses las piernas- puse el auto en marcha, ya no podía más.

Maneje a toda velocidad mientras lloraba como una idiota, sentía el escozor en la muñeca aun de su agarre. Aparqué en el edificio donde vivía mi novio y llore como una imbécil no se por cuando tiempo. Saisuke me odiaba, para él yo solo era un puta que lo abandono. La peor de las perras, el zorrón mas grande de todo Japón. ¿Pero era acaso él diferente? No había negado que ella estaba embarazada antes de irnos de viaje, eso solo lo convertía en culpable. Me seque las lagrimas y me arregle un poco antes de subir.

-. ¿Cómo te fue?- estaba viendo la televisión bebiendo una cerveza con el pijama puesto.

-. Todo controlado, crisis asmática severa- trate de sonar casual, me sentía muy herida. -. ¿Se ha despertado Akari?-

-. No, duerme como un angelito.- me senté en sus piernas y él me dio un beso corto. -. Hueles a tabaco- dijo no muy contento.

-. Solo ha sido uno, te lo juro.-

-. Amor intentamos tener un bebé, sabes las complicaciones que supone una madre fumadora. Ademas afecta tu salud.- sus manos viajaban bajo mi falda.

-. Estoy estrenada, necesitaba algo que calmase mi ansiedad- me desvestía lentamente.

-. Shhh...no pienses en nada y pon la mente en blanco- me decía. -. Yo me encargaré de todo-

Ese noche con las luces apagadas me hundí en mi propia miseria mientras Itachi me acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo. Saisuke me dolía, me calaba hondo. Le pensaba, pensaba en su imagen actual tan varonil. Tantos años sintiéndome miserable y cobarde. Años poniéndome paños de agua tibia sintiéndome como la zorra que le abandono cuando él se entregó a mi. Sentía el peso del cuerpo de Itachi y el golpeteo de sus caderas contra la mías. Su miembro caliente adentrando entre mi carne y el orgasmo débil mientras pensaba yo en su primo. El líquido espeso me bañó las entrañas y jamás desee tanto algo se concibiese en esta noche. Quería dañarle, quería hacerle saber que yo también estaba atada a alguien más y que nunca caería de nuevo en sus brazos.

Te odio tanto...Saisuke Shimura. Te odio tanto como te amo, cabrón.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

Twitter: **Hmesschic** y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	45. XLV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** la migraña me esta matando despues de no dormir y una gripe que amenaza con matarme, pese a eso hay capítulo. Capítulo de impactantes revelaciones de los últimos diez años. Ya que Sakura no ha puesto al corriente es hora que Sai haga lo propio y sepamos como terminó con una familia. Lo que responderá a sus preguntas y múltiples teorías. Cuando escribía sentí un cambio importante en Sai, me parece que ya ha madurado, piensa mejor las cosas y ya no es un salido mental como solía llamarlo Sakura. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,_

_A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,_

_Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño._

_Te amo._

* * *

**Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.**

**XLV**

**Creep.**

**Nara suri**

He repasado esos 4 días mentalmente durante los últimos 10 años y para mi aun no hay una respuesta medianamente coherente que me lleve a justificarle. Aun aquí parado en el mismo cementerio en el que hace más 12 años esta enterrado mi mas grande amigo, viendo como bajan el ataúd de mi tío intentó buscarle una respuesta lógica a las cosas pero aun no la hallo. Una razón válida, una razón que me lleve a pensar que para ella lo nuestro no fue un juego, que no fue un arranque adolescente y que Sakura realmente me amó. Instintivamente lleve mi mano hacía mi costado derecho donde su nombre estaba grabado en mi piel para siempre.

-. Saisuke- me llamó la voz de un hombre mayor, me giré esperando encontrarme con otro de los múltiples socios de mi tío expresándome sus condolencias.

-. Señor Haruno- un temblor idiota invadió mis manos y a duras penas pude estrechar la de él hombre quien siempre quise fuese mi suegro.

-. Mi mas sentido pésame- dijo dándome un abrazó y un par de palmadas en la espalda. -. Tu tío fue uno de mis mas grandes amigos, al igual que tu madre. De verdad lo siento mucho-

-. Gracias- dije con la voz entrecortada. El nombre de Sakura se repetía en mi mente haciendo un eco como cada día los últimos 10 años. Él hombre me soltó después de un rato.

-. Me imagino que esto no debe ser algo agradable-

-. Mi tío era como mi padre- le dije. -. Aunque yo le sacase de sus casillas y el fuese un viejo cascarrabias, le quería mucho. Así que, su muerte no ha sido fácil de afrontar. He llegado a penas anoche de Francia y me queda papeleó por hacer-

-. ¿Haz estado viviendo en Francia?- me preguntó ignorante de todo. No sabiendo que su hija era la razón de mi exilio.

-. Sí.- dije sin mas con unas ganas inmensas de saber de ella. -. Pero dejémonos de cosas tristes...¿cómo esta su esposa? ¿Y su hija...?- sentía mi corazón palpitar rápidamente.

-. Muy bien muchacho, gracias por preguntar.- dije dándome un sonrisa donde reconocí algo de Sakura. -. Mi hija esta bien. Vive aquí en Tokio y se ha recibido como pediatra el año pasado, es novia de tu primo Itachi- la sangre me hirvió al escuchar aquello.

-. No tenía idea- dije mintiendo descaradamente. -. Mándele recuerdos de mi parte por favor- tenía que disimular. -. Por cierto, no le he prestando a mi esposa y a mi hijo- Temari estaba sentada con Shinsuke a su lado. Me acerqué con el padre de Sakura a ellos.

-. Mucho gusto, Kizashi Haruno- le extendió la mano y Temari me dio una mirada indignada.

-. Temari Shimura, un gusto.- dijo con fingída amabilidad usando su apellido de casa, apretando la mano de el hombre de los cabellos rosados. -. Saluda cariño- animó a mi hijo.

-. Mucho gusto- el japonés de Shinsuke no era muy bueno pero llegaba a hacerse entender.

-. El gusto es mío pequeñín- le desordenó el pelo y sentí algo de nostalgia porque me recordó a mi tío cuando yo era mas pequeño. -. No sabía que tuvieses un niño tan grande, eres algo joven. Mi hija y tu no se llevan mucho si mal no recuerdo-

-. No, nos llevábamos 3 años- sentía la mirada cargada de disgusto de Temari.

-. Me ha encantado saludarlos- dijo muy cordial. -. Ya me retiro-

-. Un gusto saludarlo señor Haruno-

-. El gusto fue mío muchacho, me alegra ver que Danzu hizo un buen trabajo educándote. Tienes una familia preciosa.- Sakura había heredado la sonrisa de su padre. -. Hasta luego-

-. Hasta luego- dijo Temari con la voz avinagrada y yo cerré lo ojos ante lo que ya sabía iba a decirme.

A penas se fue el señor Haruno, la que es mi esposa le dio un beso en la frente al niño antes de ponerse en pie y agarrarme del blazer para alejarme de donde pudiese escucharnos. No me apetecía hablar de nada, pero agradecía que ella pese a estar que echaba fuego por la boca respetaba aun nuestra regla de no peleas enfrente de Shinsuke. Cuando nos vio lo suficientemente lejos del niño y de los asistentes al entierro desembucho.

-. ¿Te haces una idea de la clase de humillación que me has hecho?-

-. No estoy de humor-

-. ¡Esto ya ha sido el colmo de tu desfachatez! ¡¿Tengo sentimientos, sabes?! ¡Y creo que todavía una poca de dignidad! Pero tu esta claro que ni eso te queda- allí iba de nuevo, habíamos tenido esta puta pelea por casi 10 años. -. ¡Respétame!-

-. Temari, realmente no estoy de humor para esto- no me apetecía un puto drama.

-. ¡Es que coño! ¡Ubícate! ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre traerme a saludar al padre de esa...?- la interrumpí.

-. No te permito que digas cualquier insulto contra su persona- que se meta con lo que quiera, pero mi recuerdo de Sakura no debe injuriarlo.

-. ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quedarte con esa perra? ¡Anda con ella! Al fin y al cabo Shinsuke y yo nunca hemos significado nada en tu puta vida...-

-. Mi hijo es lo mas importante en mi vida, y te vuelvo a pedir el favor que no te refieras a Sakura en esos términos-

-. Ya... ¿Y cómo cojones quieres que llamé a una chica que te dejó tirado en la mitad de la carretera después que tu le propusieses matrimonio? ¿Cómo carajo quieres que le llamé a un puto recuerdo que es una sombra en MI matrimonio? Nosotros te valemos pito, al fin y al cabo los dos sabemos que Shin no es tu...- la ira se apoderó de mi.

-. ¡Cállate!- le grité. -. ¡Por un demonio mide las putas cosas que estas diciendo y como las estas diciendo! Shinsuke es mi hijo y eso no se discute. Así que te vas a sentar con tu vestido tan mono y tus tacos de diseñador y lo vas a cuidar como la madre abnegada que quieres hacer creer que eres. Estamos en el puñetero funeral del que fue como un padre para mi por mas 20 años y tu insistes en pelear por un lío de adolescentes- le di una sonrisa irónica y ella se volteó con sus grandes zapatos. -. ¿Estamos claros cariño?- le pregunté mientras ella me daba la espalda.

-. Imbécil- me dijo.

-. Te pregunté que si estábamos claros.-

-. Vale- mataría por un cigarro ante tanto estrés, pero lo he dejado cuando nació mi hijo.

Nos fuimos del cementerio cuando caía ya casi la noche porque empezó a refrescar, debido a la enfermedad de Shinsuke debemos evitar a toda costa exponerle a una gripe. Nos fuimos al hotel donde nos estábamos alojando. No pasó mas de media hora cuando Temari a dicho que saldría un rato con pintas de irse de fiesta y la verdad a mi me importaba un rábano. Que hiciese lo que le diese la gana, total ella me daba francamente igual.

-. ¿Quieres cenar algo enano?- le pregunté en japonés acostándome con él en la cama mientras veía los dibujos animados.

-...- no me respondió una mierda.

-. Deja de hacer como si no me entendieras que bien que lo haces- mi pequeño hijo se sonrió.

-. La verdad es que no te entiendo- me dijo en francés el muy cabrón.

-. Contéstame en el idioma que te estoy hablando. Es de mala educación hablar en otro idioma-

-. Estoy enojado contigo- me dijo pasando los canales.

-. Ya... ¿Y eso?- le pregunté desordenando su cabello claro.

-. Mamá dice que nos quedaremos aquí una temporada- jodida Temari. -. Ella tampoco esta feliz-

-. Necesito arreglar algunos asuntos- me quité el blazer y él se acurrucó en mi regazo. -. Solo va a ser una temporada, luego volveremos a Francia-

-. No me gusta Japón- me dijo. -. Hace mucho frío y hay mucho ruido-

-. Necesito arreglar asuntos enano, cuentas y esas cosas aburridas que no me gustan de nada.- adoraba estos momentos padre e hijo. -. ¿Quieres irte a Niza con mamá?-

-. No...- me dijo. -. Quiero que nos vayamos los tres, mamá me deja solo cuando tu no estas- besé su frente y unas ganas de estrangular a su madre me vieron a la mente.

-. ¿Pedimos algo de comer?- le volví a preguntar.

-. ¿Puede ser pizza?- preguntó.

-. Vale- le dije. -. Están pasando la repetición del clásico ¿te apetece verla y luego una partidita de PES?- le hice cosquillas y él se reía como un demente.

-. Vale, vale...- empezó a toser por lo que paré. Le acerqué su inhalador y él mismo se hizo una inhalación.

-. Lo siento enano...- le dije, odiaba que su enfermedad interfiriese con nuestros momentos.

-. No pasa nada...- me dijo él acomodándose en mi regazo de nuevo. Aproveche para pedir el servicio a la habitación.

-. Todo listo enano, y he pedido pastel de chocolate- un pequeño deja vu me llevó a una suite presidencial en Sapporo en el invierno del 2011, hacen ya diez años.

-. Papá.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba viendo el clásico español.

-. Dime enano-

quiero- algo cálido se instaló en mi pecho haciendo un poco al lado la tristeza que sentía por la muerte de mi tío.

-. Yo también te quiero enano- le acaricié el cabello.

-. ¿Si te cuento algo no se lo dices a mamá?- me preguntó.

-. Claro, queda entre nosotros-

-. De los dos...te quiero mas a ti.- el servicio a la habitación llamó a la puerta, me paré a recibir nuestra comida.

-. Anda...pues no se lo digas a ella, ya sabes como es de susceptible.- traje lapizza que se reía de mí como un mal chiste, era sabor a 4 quesos que irónicamente era el sabor favorito de Sakura y él de mi hijo.

-. Ya se...- se abalanzó sobre la pizza. -. Es solo que...- le interrumpí.

-. Cálmate, la comida no se irá- le bromee. -. Y no hables con la boca llena- el tragó el bocado que había ingerido.

-. Es que...no se a veces siento como si yo no le importará. Ella no suele jugar conmigo, siempre esta con sus amigas o fuera. Siento como si no me quisiese- oír le hablar así me rompía el corazón.

-. No hijo, por supuesto que no. Tu madre te adora, solo que ella es así. Pero nunca pienses que ella no te quiere ¿si?- él seguía comiendo como si nada.

-. Vale...- me dijo. -. Solo no le digas, no quiero que se enoje conmigo.-

-. Descuida enano...mejor vamos a ver el fútbol.- empecé a comer con él.

El día de mi muerte fue el 7 de enero de 2011 cuando desperté en Akita solo y sin mi prometida. Primero la busqué entre las sabanas y al no encontrarle me dirigí al baño, pero tampoco estaba allí. Me tranquilice a mi mismo diciéndome que quizás ella podría haber salido a comprar algo, por lo que busqué una nota. La nota por supuesto le encontré, pero no era una de esas que decían "salí a comprar café", por supuesto que no.

Puedo repetir casi que de memoria el contenido de aquella nota en bolígrafo azul, bajo la caja de Tiffany's. "Perdóname pero no puedo casarme contigo. No me busques." La leí mas de mil veces buscando una razón valedera. Al principio pensé que era una broma, pero empecé a dudar al ver solo mis cosas en la habitación. Le marqué al móvil desesperado pero se me iba al contestador enseguida. Pasada una hora de la primera llamada, el teléfono suspendido. Era el fin.

Me bebí todo el mini bar de la habitación hasta dormirme de la borrachera y vomité al despertar volviendo a quedar sobre el escusado. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Temari manejando mi auto que me llevaba a un hospital en Akita donde me hicieron un lavado de estómago y me pusieron líquidos por toda una noche.

-. Menudo jaleo- me dijo al verme vuelto mierda en el cubículo de urgencias. -. Llevó días buscándote- iba en uno de sus modelitos cortos con medías y tacos. -. ¿Porqué cojones no me respondes el celular?-

-. Porque no me apetecía- le dije con la mala leche post reseca. -. ¿Dónde cojones esta mi móvil?-

-. Me lo deje en el hotel- me dijo aburrida. -. Todas tus cosas siguen allá. Y en vez de andarme gritando y mandando como si fuese tu empleada deberías agradecerme el que no murieses ahogado en tu propio vómito-

-. Vale, perdón.- le dije. -. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- pregunté.

-. Tu mismo me has llamado. Dijiste que te ibas a suicidar y otra sarta de barbaridades que mejor ni te las cuento. Estaba buscándote en Nemuro cuando me haz marcado y he cogido el primer vuelo-

-. Joder...- dije. -. Muchas gracias- tenía ganas de llorar. -. Lamento las molestias-

-. Tengo algo que decirte y necesito tu ayuda-

-. Pues...no estoy en posición de exigir.-

-. Tengo un problema.- mencionó.

-. Si esta en mis manos ayudarte, sabes que lo haré-

-. Sai...yo- se mordió el labio antes soltar la bomba. -. Estoy embarazada...- le miré asombrado.

-. Anda- le dije. -. Y... ¿En que quieres que te ayude?- le pregunté.

-. Supongo que sabes que no es tuyo- me aclaró.

-. La aclaración está de más. La última vez que hemos dormido juntos harán como 4 años.- me dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

-. No se que hacer- me dijo con la voz delgada.

-. ¿Haz hablado con el padre?- le pregunté tomando su mano débilmente.

-. No.-

-. Deberías hacerlo-

-. Sai su padre nunca va a responder por él, es un desobligado- se mordía los labios para no llorar. -. Yo...yo te fui a buscar a Nemuro, cuando me dijiste que ibas a ir a buscar a Sakura. Iba a detenerte, porque es un locura. Y bueno...me vi con el padre del bebé y nos liamos, estaba muy borracha y colocada. Me enteré antes de ayer de mi...estado-

-. ¿Y yo de que voy en este asunto?- le pregunté crudo. No estaba de humor para dramas.

-. No se, tu siempre sabes que hacer. No tenía con quien hablarlo. Tengo...tengo mucho miedo- lloriqueó sobre mi y yo le acaricié el pelo buscando darle consuelo.

-. Todo esta bien cariño- le dije. -. Todo va ir bien, pero tienes que calmarte- mi cabeza me daba vueltas. -. En el curso normal de las cosas, quien sabría que hacer eres tu.- me atreví a bromearle.

-. Eres un idiota-

Después que me recuperase del todo, fuimos al hotel y ella me ayudó a recoger mis cosas. Nos fuimos por carretera a Tokio y llegamos al día siguiente, donde ella en ningún momento me dejó tomar algo diferente a Gatorade y Vitamin Water. Se adueño de mi departamento sintiéndose la dueña y señora de mi casa, obligándome a comer y a dormir. Me detuvo más de 6 veces cuando quise ir a buscar a Sakura pedirle una jodida explicación y me consoló durante mis ataques de llanto cada que pensaba en esos jodidos y maravillosos 4 días.

-. ¿Te vas a quedar con eso?- me preguntó viendo como jugaba yo con la caja Tiffany's.

-. No lo se-

-. Creo que deberías dejárselos, antes de que te vayas- ya había arreglado mi traslado a París para seguir con mis estudios de multimedia y de artes plásticas. -. Pero no debes verla- se había comportado como una madre conmigo.

-. Supongo que tienes razón- de solo ver esos anillos se me aguaban los ojos. -. ¿Haz decidido tu que harás con el bebé?- le pregunté.

-. Creo que si pero antes quiero...quiero preguntarte algo- estábamos en la sala de mi apartamento.

-. Soy todo oídos- me iría pasado mañana.

-. ¿Me...me dejarías irme contigo?- me preguntó. -. Es que yo...he decidido que lo quiero, quiero tenerlo. No tengo el corazón para abortar y bueno, ya que te vas lejos pienso que si me fuese a un lugar lejano así como tú me haría bien. Necesito alejarme de este ambiente. Necesito despejarme de el alcohol, el cigarro, la fiesta y las drogas.-

-. Creo que es una buena idea, si quieres tener el bebé es lo mejor- me sentía destruido con la moral tan por el suelo. -. Pero...no es necesario que te vayas conmigo-

-. Sai...- tomó mis manos. -. Yo...yo estoy enamorada de ti. Siempre lo he estado, desde que nos enredamos cuando tu eras un chiquito. Me haría mucho bien irme contigo- ella también había estado deprimida con la noticia de su embarazo. Pero sabía que dejarla ir conmigo podía alimentar un amor que yo no podría corresponder. -. Yo...yo no te estoy pidiendo que seas el padre de mi bebé, ni te estoy pidiendo que me ames. Yo solo...quiero estar contigo. Quiero estar tranquila.-

-. Yo te apreció mucho Temari- le dije. -. Te quiero muchísimo, pero mis sentimientos y los tuyos son diferentes. Yo no puedo prometerte a ti algo mas que la amistad. Estoy roto Temari, yo me morí en el cuarto de ese hotel en Akita cuando ella se fue. Se que esto puede lastimarte pero quiero que sepas que yo la amo. La amo más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie en el mundo. Tanto que duele, y me quema. Y eso jamás va a cambiar.- tomé su manita entre la mía y la bese, -. Tu te mereces algo mejor, te mereces un hombre que de verdad te quiera. Yo no soy esa persona. Tu y este niño merecen algo mas- puse mi mano libre sobre su vientre plano. Ella empezó a sollozar en silencio.

-. No...no me importa.- dijo casi que inaudible. -. No me importa sino puedes ofrecerme nada, quiero irme contigo igual-

-. Bien- le dije. -. Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo-

-. Yo te amo, y se que puedo llegar a hacer que te enamores de mi-

-. Eso es imposible.-le aclaré. -. Y te pido que no lo intentes, porque vas a quedar tan rota como lo estoy yo en este momento.-

-. Deja...- la interrumpí.

-. No lo hagas. No va a pasar- me levanté del sofá y le di la espalda mientras ella lloraba de nuevo. -. Pero...si decides seguirme te haré una promesa de por vida.- su cara bañada en lagrimas me miró. No podía creer el poder que un adolescente de 19 tenía sobre una mujer de 26 como ella. -. Yo cuidare a ese niño como si fuera mi hijo, y te prometo que lo voy a querer como debí haberte querido a ti. Seré su padre hasta el día que me muera y no aceptaré que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la mismísima Sakura ponga eso en duda.-

Shinsuke nació el 22 de septiembre de 2011 en París, cuando yo tenía todavía 19 años y Temari 27. Nos casamos antes de emigrar a Francia en un ministerio sin ceremonia, ni magnos eventos. Solo ella y yo, firmamos los papeles y nos fuimos. Que me casase con ella fue lo único que me había pedido porque no quería que su hijo no tuviese a sus padres debidamente casados. Pero el fantasma de Sakura me atormentaba día y noche, volviendo mi arte mas oscuro cada día.

Si hubo momentos hermosos en mi vida, ninguno se compara con tener a tu hijo en brazos. Sus manitas diminutas rodeando mi pulgar, la fragilidad de su cuerpecito y sus ojos abriendo para mirarte. Fue amor a primera vista, como lo mío con Sakura después de tenerlo conmigo una vez supe que iba a quererlo por siempre. Era mi hijo, era mío y no aceptaría que nadie le hiciese el mas mínimo daño. Era mi hijo sin importar sus orígenes, ni su concepción y eso nunca jamás cambiaría. No me importaba a quien ñtuviese que matar.

-. ¡Ya llegué...!- me sobresalte enseguida. Los dos nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

-. Hostias...- me levanté lentamente para no despertar a Shinsuke. El reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba casi las 4 a.m. -. ¿Se puede saber que son estas horas de llegar?- le pregunté indignado al verla mas borracha que una cubata y hasta arriba de coca.

-. Pues cariño, me fui a buscar lo que no me dan en casa a la calle. ¿Hace cuantos años que no me coges como me merezco? Yo tengo tengo necesidades- me llevé las manos a la cara mientras la metía en el baño a engugarle la cara.

-. ¿No te da vergüenza con nuestro hijo llegar así? ¿Con la tranca hasta el tope y la nariz blanca de tanta coca que te haz metido? ¿Qué jodido ejemplo le estas dando al niño Temari?-

-. Co...correc..corrección mi hijo- me dijo borracha. -. Porque tu guapo, ojalá hubieses puesto los espermatozoides- me dieron unas ganas inmensas de estrangularla.

-. Deja de decir sandeces y ayúdame a desnudarte, necesitas una ducha- traté de sacarle vestido pero sus brazos echados en mi cuello no ayudaban. -. Joder ayúdame Temari- ella empezó fue a desvestirme a mi. -. Coño déjate de payasadas-

-. Tranquilo chato que yo no muerdo, al menos no duro- se reía como loca. No me quedó más remedio que meterme en la ducha con ella y hacernos una sopa.

Se quedó dormida en su borrachera, durante los últimos 6 años había sido más de lo mismo y en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que era mi culpa el que ella estuviese a así. Su vida había estado siempre marcada por lo excesos y el descontrol, desde que la conozco Temari había sido la provisión de mis vicios. No voy a mentir y a decir que ella me enseño las cosas, porque ya la verdad iba encarrilado a la perdición antes de conocerla, pero he de admitir que con ella me era fácil conseguir todo: alcohol, sexo, drogas y fiesta. Pero, sabía que mi desamor la había empujado nuevamente a caer.

Los primero años fueron buenos, yo estudiaba en París y ella decidió abrir una boutique, ambos cuidábamos del bebé. No había mayores problemas, ella me daba mi espacio y entendía que yo no pudiese estar con ella como pareja. Con los años, empecé a ganar fama con mi trabajo mudándonos a Niza. Allí empezó toda esta debacle.

Nunca nos prohibimos ver a otras personas. Nuestros normas básicas de convivencia consistían en que si nos apetecía veríamos a quienes quisiésemos siempre y cuando ello no fuere público dado que teníamos un hijo al que le debíamos respeto. Ella desde siempre había hecho uso de esa libertad, al punto que hasta me contaba de sus rollitos. Cuando nos mudamos a Niza conocí a alguien, una chica francesa llamada Pauline. Yo no la amaba ni la amare, pero su compañía me resultaba agradable, compartíamos los mismos intereses intelectuales y el sexo sin compromiso alguno era bastante bueno, hemos salido por los últimos 3 años, pero cuando Temari lo descubrió volvió a la viejas andanzas.

Se quedó dormida después que le puse el pijama, la acosté en la cama del niño. Empece a cambiarme la ropa mojada por la ducha mientras pensaba en nuestros últimos años. Le había hecho daño, la había vuelto a romper. No voy a mentir y a decir que nunca tuvimos nada que ver, somos esposos y dormimos en la misma cama, quizás pudiesen contarse las veces con los dedos de una mano pero pasaba. Supongo que la ilusione, supongo que le hice la misma mierda que Sakura me hizo a mi. Me acosté de nuevo con mi pequeño en la cama principal y le acaricié el cabello sin poder conciliar el sueño, al mirarlo no pude evitar pensar en que ojalá Shinsuke fuera hijo de mi pequeña Sakura y mío. Todo hubiese sido así si ella no se hubiese burlado de mi.

-. Siento mucho lo de tu tío- la voz de Kiba se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono. -. El viejo Danzu era un buen tipo- me dio risa eso último.

-. Gracias-

-. Deberías salir a distraerte tío- me dijo. -. ¿No juntamos ella noche a bebernos unas Cañas?-

-. Sabes que no bebo hacen más de 10 años, pero si quieres tomártelas que te acompaño. Me apetece salir un poco esa habitación del hotel me esta ahogando-

-. Vale señor aburrido, Te haré un espacio en mi apretada agenda y cancelare un encuentro sexual de lujo por ti-

-. Pues no te cortes hombre, dale la vuelta a la chica y salimos- le bromee.

-. No, me apetece tomar algo con un viejo amigo. Si voy por ella no va a soltarme en toda la noche-

-. ¡Venga! Pero que supér follón te haz vuelto en 10 años.-

-. Él que se casó en la plena flor de la vida, haz sido tu y no yo.-

-. Corta el rollo con eso- le dije. -. ¿Nos vemos en el bar del hotel?-

-. Vale, genio. Nos vemos en el bar de Park Hyatt a las 9 p.m- dicho esto le colgué.

Había salido de una reunión con los accionistas de dos de las principales empresas de mi tío y la cosa no pintaba nada bien. Esperaban ellos que yo me hiciese cargo de ellas, y al parecer no iban a aceptar una negativa. No obstante, de aceptar yo aquello mi idea de no pasar más que una temporada en Japón se hacía lejana. Sin saber que hacer empece a dar vueltas sin rumbo por la ciudad. Cuando me vi estaba en la puta puerta de Konoha.

-. ¿Te acercó a algún lado?- le pregunté a la mujer de cabello castaño que yo conocía muy bien.

-. ¿Perdón? ¿Es que nos conocemos?- me preguntó.

-. Mierda ¿Tan mayor luzco ya?- le bromee y le di una sonrisa, enseguida ellas pció reconocer.

-. Mierda...-

-. Venga ¿a dónde te llevó?-

-. ¿De verdad eres tu? Coño has cambiado un montón- me dijo.

-. No se, probablemente- le bromee.

-. Nunca. Nunca pensé en volverte- reconoció. -. Traigo coche, voy hacía el aeropuerto. - me aclaró pegada a la ventaja.

-. Anda...será en otra ocasión entonces-

-. ¿Te...te haz casado?- me preguntó al ver el anillo.

-. Sí- le contesté.

-. Este...voy muy apurada, que voy saliendo a Fukushima-se le notaba incomoda.

-. Me alegro verte de nuevo- le dije.

-. A mi también dibujitos- me llamó por ese apodo que ella solía llamarme cuando estudiábamos juntos. -. De verdad que si- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al auto.

-. Tenten- la llamé.

-. Díme-

-. Hazme un favor, no le digas a ella que me has visto-

-. Descuida- fue todo lo que me dijo después de irse.

Unas tontas ganas de llorar me asaltaron de golpe, era como una nostalgia incontenible. Ahogado en hipidos aparqué y subí hacia el segundo piso donde estaba mi apartamento. Ese lugar donde el mundo se detuvo al hacerla mi mujer. Nunca me había ido del todo, ese apartamento estaba intacto tal y como solía ser hacen 10 años. La sala pequeña, el sofá donde le eche mano por primera vez y la vi desnuda, la cocina donde ella me apagó el agua del café para que hiciésemos el amor por primera vez y el cuarto, donde en esa misma cama le había robado la inocencia. Todo estaba limpio, mandaba a limpiar mi santuario todas las semanas. Los recuerdos me ahogaron...me tiré en la cama y no pude soportarlo, rompí a llorar como un niño.

Siempre supe que de los dos yo era quien más amaba al otro. Siempre supe por eso que quien perdería más en todo esto habría de ser yo. Sin embargo, nunca tuve dudas de su amor. Ahora entiendo con el paso de los años que no debí confiarme tanto con ella, me deje seducir por su inocencia, su pasión y sus besos. Era muy joven, y me sentía muy solo, ella era hermosa y fingía no saber nada. Idiota de mi, no debí fiarme. Pero... ¿No se trata el amor de la entrega sin medidas y la confianza? ¿En mandarte al vacío y fiarte que el otro estará allí para atraparte? Yo le amaba como un loco, le amaba de manera enfermiza, retorcida, loca y febril. Le amaba mucho por lo que no espere que la pequeña Sakura secase las uñas y desgarrara mi corazón.

Me quede dormido entre mis cavilaciones y cuando desperté era ya eso de las 5 pm. Me lave la cara y enseguida supe que debía salir de allí lo mas rápido que pudiese antes que el fantasma de Sakura volviera a atormentarme como siempre lo hacía. Llegue al hotel donde el enano veía la tele y decidí pasar un rato con él antes de irme un rato al gimnasio para descargar tensiones. En vista que no podía fumar y había dejado la bebida para siempre, me había vuelto fanático del ejercicio porque me dejaba extenuado para no pensar en ella.

-. Voy al bar a tomar algo con Kiba para ponernos al corriente- le informé a Temari quien estaba vestida con uno de sus cortos vestidos con tacos y medias a juego. Me acababa de bañar después de un par de horas de ejercicio,

-. Ya...pues anda con tu comadre nosotros nos pudriremos aquí- me dijo, gracias a Dios el niño estaba tan absorto en su juego de video para oírla.

-. Tu te has ido a ponerte hasta arriba de coca anoche y nadie te ha dicho nada. Es más te he dejado que duermas a la hora que te apetezca. Así que te pido cariño bajes la voz- le dije poniéndome el blazer. A penas iba a ser eso de las 9 p.m.

-. Claro, seguramente te irás a ver a tu puta. Ándate con ella y ya. No te invistes rollos y vete con ella a que te trate como un puto te trapo. Vete a que te follé y te deje, pero ya sabes que ni yo ni mi hijo vamos a aceptarte de nuevo- tenía ganas de estrangularla. Joder con mi vida.

-. Te digo que bajes la voz- mire al niño tan absorto como siempre en su juego de video. -. Aquí no hay putas, y una mierda. Voy a acompañar a Kiba a beber, porque yo ni bebo. ¿puedes cuidar al niño un par de horas?- le pregunté.

-. ¿Porqué tengo yo que cuidar a ese mocoso si lo he hecho todo el día? ¡Estoy hasta las narices de estar encerrada!- me gritó. La tomé de brazo sin medir mi fuerza y la arrastré fuera de la habitación.

-. ¿¡Que puta parte de no grites delante de Shinsuke no has entendido!?- la solté de mala gana y ella se quejó.

-. ¡A mi no me jales como si fuese tu puta muñeca! ¡Ándate con ella y ya! Y yo digo lo que quiera delante de ese mocoso, para algo lo parí- me hervía la sangre cada que el decía mocoso.

-. No te metas con mi hijo Temari. Puedes meterte en mi vida, con mi dinero, con mis amantes, hasta con Sakura pero con mi hijo no-

-. ¡Ese criajo ni siquiera es tu hijo!- sentí ganas de matarla.

-. Padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría. Y yo he sido más padre para ese niño de lo que has sido su puñetera madre. Me largo, cuida del niño.- tenía que irme o iba a matarla de verdad.

Baje hecho una fiera al lobby, quería estrangular a la pesada de mi mujer y sus estúpidos ataques de celos. Maldito el día en que me case con ella. ¡Joder! Que se metiera con todo pero no con mi hijo. A la mierda con esta falsa convivencia de mentiras. Entré al bar y me encontré a Kiba muy engalanado en un traje Calvin Klein ¿desde cuándo a este tío le gustan las cosas de diseñador? Pensé que el chico de los trajes caros era yo en esta historia.

-. Sai- Me saludo dándome un abrazo al que yo le correspondí.

-. Kiba- dije yo.

-. Anda hombre, menuda cara ¿va mal algo?- tenía un escocés en la rocas sobre la barra, yo me he pedido una vitamin water.

-. Problemas, ya sabes-

-. La pesadita de tu mujer.- me dijo muerto de risa. -. Con perdón pero no creí nunca que fueras a casarte con ella.- me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-. Ya vez, las vueltas que da la vida.- le comenté. -. Pero dejemos de hablar de Temari, cuenta de ese rollito que has dejado hoy-

-. Oh bueno un ligue viejo macho, pero es uno de esos que no te sueltan.- puse los ojos en blanco y me reí. -. Me la has presentado tu y todo.-

-. ¿Yo? Pues que yo ni vivo aquí hace más de 10 años-

-. Este...pues si lo has hecho tu...hace años cuando éramos unos críos-

-. Mierda ¿quien es?- le pregunté intrigado.

-. Me da algo de cosa decirte...- me dijo y enseguida lo entendí.

-. ¿Estas follando con Ino Yamanaka?- pregunté.

-. Coño si, pero no quería recordar su nombre. Han pasado años y todo pero se que es una herida abierta aun-

-. Descuida, Ino no me ha hecho nada- me encogí de hombros. -. ¿Son pareja?-

-. No- me dijo. -. Para nada, amigos con derecho a roce. O bueno, ya ni eso. Nos acostamos cuando nos apetece hasta que uno de los dos se lía con alguien más.-

-. Que complicados sois- le dije. -. Deberías buscarte ya una buena mujer. Tienes 30 años tío hay que sentar cabeza-

-. Bah...puede durar unos años más. Esa mujer me enloquece como solo ella sabe, pero es un neurótica. Se pasa del blanco al negro cada dos por tres. Un día me quiere y al otro me manda a la mierda, pero como se entere que estoy en rollo con alguien aparece la mar de amorosa a cortarme el rollo. En fin es un follón total-

-. Cásate con ella- le dije.

-. Tío, nos divorciaríamos al día siguiente. Ademas que es abogada y yo tengo mis reservas con esas mujeres. ¿Te imaginas si la hago enojar? ¡Que me deja en la calle!-

-. Me has hecho la noche con eso- sentí mi móvil vibrar, vi que era Temari y la mandé a buzón.

-. Esta guapísima, se ha venido a vivir a Tokio y se ha puesto majísima- seguía marcando y yo rechazando su llamada, no me apetecía pelear.

-. A ti siempre ta han ido las rubias- le bromeé. Me mandó un mensaje y decidí verlo, si era una de sus pesadeces apagaría el móvil.

"Contéstame el puñetero móvil. Estoy en el Hospital Universitario de Nakano, Shinsuke esta mal."

Sentí como se me bajaba la presión y Kiba me miró consternado enseguida.

-. ¿Va mal algo?-

-. Es Shin, esta en el hospital- dije suavemente, diciéndole al Barman que me cargara a la cuenta el consumo y poniéndome de pie como un autómata.

-. Mierda, vamos que te llevó...no puedes conducir así-

-. Vale- le dije aun en shock.

-. ¿Qué hospital?-preguntó.

-. Universitario de Nakano- Kiba que iba al volante se tensó, en ese hospital había muerto nuestro amigo Shin hacen más 12 años.

La urgencia era un jaleo completo y nadie ahí me daba razón de mi hijo. No encontraba a Temari por ningún lado y la desesperación empezó a hacer estragos en mi persona. Cuando por fin la pude ver una de las enfermeras se le llevaba a los cubículos. Demore dos segundo en explicarle a la enfermera que no me dejó seguirle que yo era el padre del niño que tenían dentro y cuando me dejó pasar abrí las puertas como un loco. Lo siguiente que vi sería mi acta de defunción.

-. Temari- pronuncié antes de verla.

-. Saisuke- ella me vio de arriba a abajo y yo la mire enseguida.

-. Papá- la voz de mi hijo me hizo despertar de mi burbuja y yo lo cogí en brazos.

-. Haruno- le saludé con frialdad.

Tantos años se resumían en este momento. Sus ojos verdes me miraban como si fuese yo un espanto y yo le miraba a ella confundido. Abrace a mi hijo con fuerza para no irme a los brazos de ella suplicándole que volviese conmigo. La amaba, mi pecho latía con fuerza por tenerla cerca. Quería besarla, llorar con ella, pedirle una explicación. Pero no podía. No podía pensar solo en mi, yo había escogido darle un hogar a mi hijo.

-. La...la crisis esta controlada- dijo nerviosa. -. Pero se debe tener un poco de cuidado y controlar los desencadenantes. En lo posible tratar de tenerlo en un ambiente libre tabaco, polvo o cualquier otro agente alérgico. Le recetare un par de medicamentos y lo pasaremos a otra sala para hacerle algunas terapias, porque al parecer ha contraído una gripe y eso le ha originado la crisis- la miraba absorto, ella se veía tan profesional. -. Después podrán llevárselo a casa, me gustaría que lo trajesen a consulta dentro de un par de días a ver como sigue- llevaba una falda larga hasta la mitad de los muslos y han camisa fresca haciéndola ver ya como toda una mujer. -. La enfermera jefe se lo llevara en un minuto- su cara aun lucía aniñada pero más jodidamente hermosa que nunca. Había recuperado un peso saludable ya. -. Yo me retiro. Que pasen buena noche- sus tacos resonaron en la pasillo cuando salió.

Tal y como dijo Sakura la enfermera jefe vino a llevarse al niño para hacerle las terapias. Lo han llevado a una salita llena de mascaritas y le han empezado a nubilizar. El pobre enano ha estado tosiendo como un condenado y su tez palida se puso completamente roja. Yo le agarraba la manita para que se estuviese tranquilo, mientras Temari me miraba con recelo. Al poco rato apreció Kiba.

-. Menudo susto amiguito- le dijo a lo que mi pequeño le sonrió.

-. Voy por algo de tomar a la cafetería ¿alguien quiere algo?- el enojo de Temati era palpable. Al todos negar con la cabeza ella se fue de la sala.

-. ¿Esta qué arde Troya, que no?- me preguntó.

-. Esto es un hervidero peor que Hiroshima- Shin nos miraba divertido sin entender.

-. ¿La viste, no es así?- yo solo asentí con dolor. -. Joder, hubiéramos ido a otro hospital-

-. Da igual- le dije.

-. Te estas muriendo por ir a buscarle- me dijo. -. Es vuestra confrontación donde os podéis mandar a la mierda definitivamente-

-. Hey...- le dijo llamando su atención.

-. Bah...debe saber groserías peores- dijo desordenándole el pelo, Shin se estaba quedando dormido. -. Si es un angelito- quedaban aun unos 10 minutos de nebulización. -. Búscala- me dijo.

-. No.- le dije tajantemente. -. Tengo que quedarme con el enano-

-. Ve por ella galán, yo me ocupo del niño- me dijo. Al verlo dormido fui en su búsqueda. Sakura Haruno me debía una explicación razonable.

Cuando he preguntado por ella me han dicho que ya ha salido, así que corrí al estacionamiento desesperado por encontrarle. El olor a nicotina me invadió y supe que quien se estaba fumando algo, probablemente Sakura. Y si, allí estaba ella fumando como nunca la había visto y con un cara de haber llorado un río.

-. Creo que me debes un par de explicaciones- le dije cuando reuní el valor de hacerlo-. Puedes compartirme un cigarro en lo que hablas, Haruno- necesitaba uno de verdad para afrontar esta conversación.

-. El que fumes no ayuda a la condición médica de tu hijo- me dijo. -. Y no hay nada que explicar, aprende a echarle tierra a las cosas.- se hacía la chula tratándome como a mierda.

-. No, es que la tierra esta echada guapa- le quité el cigarro con decisión haciéndome el chulo. No podía demostrarle que yo había estado muerto en vida todo este tiempo. -. Solo me parece que ya que te encuentro deberías decirme la verdad de las cosas- le pedí. Lo necesitaba.

-. No hay nada que decir. Y seriamente ya estamos grandes para estas tonterías de críos. Tuvimos un pasado común, vivimos muchas cosas juntos y puedo decirte que fui feliz a tu lado pero simplemente hay cosas no destinadas a ser.- desactivó los seguros del auto. ¿Como podía decirlo con tanta frialdad? -. Éramos un par de mocosos, y yo estaba coladita por ti. Míralo como un bonito recuerdo, tu ahora tienes una familia y un hogar. Yo tengo también mi vida.- sujeté su muñeca cuando quiso entrar al auto. -. No le busques cinco patas al gato y vuelve dentro con tu mujer y tu hijo.- forcejeo para liberarse de mi agarre.

-. Me apetece buscarle 8 patas.- la agarré con mas fuerza -. ¿Sabes cuantos años he pasado pensando en que te diría cuando te viese? ¿Te haces acaso una idea de cuantas veces repasé en mi mente esos 4 días preguntándome que hice mal?- necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba que me dijese ¿que nos pasó?

-. Suéltame- me dijo.

-. Lo deje todo por ti- la mire duramente. -. Te puse mi corazón y mi alma. Te lo di todo y tu simplemente lo dejaste tirado. Yo te amaba Sakura, como un loco. Más allá de los límites de lo imaginable.- dolía. Me ardía como la mierda el corazón.-. Pero a ti solo te apetecía jugar conmigo.- fruncí los labios con dolor. -. Solo querías divertirte. ¿Dime que fue lo que te divirtió más?- pregunté irónico lleno de rabia y dolor. -. ¿Follarte al imbécil de Sai para luego dejarlo tirado? ¿O jugar a la chica inocente e insegura?- quería lastimarle. Quería hacerle sentir en carne viva el calvario que yo viví por dentro cuando me dejó. -. No eres mas que una zorra Sakura- me dio un tortazo fuertísimo.

-. ¡Pues yo seré una puta pero tu no eres mas que un puto cabrón y un mentiroso!- la solté a verla tan alterada.-. Me deje convencer por tus mentiras ¡Me llevaste a ese estúpido viaje sabiendo que ibas a tener un hijo! ¿Porqué tantas molestias? ¿Te divertiste follando con las dos?- se montó en el auto.

-. No hables de algo que no sabes- le dije serio.

-. Niégalo- me retó. -. Niega que ella estaba embarazada cuando nos fuimos de viaje-

-. Piensa lo que te de la jodida gana- le dije. Jure que no permitiría que ella interfiriese con mi hijo.

-. Pues tu también y a mi no me jodas. Anda a cuidarle el culo a tu mujer y vete con tu hijo. ¿No se para que coño querías casarte conmigo cuando ya la habías dejado embarazada? ¿Esperabas que yo cuidase de tu hijo? ¿Esperabas que me aguantase que ella y tu estuvieran unidos para siempre? Que vas jodido guapo. ¡Afortunadamente te deje tirado!- metió las llaves en el encendido. Quería bajarla de allí y hacerle entender a la brava las cosas.

-. Ahora estas sacándome en cara algo que ni siquiera sabias antes de dejarme.- me apoyé en la puerta de su auto. -. ¿Qué te dijo para que dejases Sakura? ¿Que acabaría tu carrera? ¿Qué se iba a matar? O no...quizás ni siquiera eso, a lo mejor te ofreció un puesto en este jodido hospital a cambio de que le abrieses las piernas- puso el auto en marcha y me dejó allí tirado.

Me crují los nudillos tan fuerte que me dolió y sentí la necesidad de descargarme con algo. Estaba iracundo y con ganas de ir a matar a alguien, decidí respirar hondo y calmarme, no era bueno para mi alterarme, en especial porque seguramente me esperaba una discusión de proporciones nucleares con Temari. Decidí volver con mi hijo, estar con él me calmaba y me tranquilizaba.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

En Twitter: Hmesschic y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	46. XLVI

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor**: Después de una larga espera y de unas largas y forzosas vacaciones he vuelto a retomar este fanfic. Lo admito la escuela me ha liado un montón, y durante mucho tiempo no supe como continuar la historia. He terminado ya _See U In NY_ y he empezado con _Konoha's Tales_, así que la cosa no ha estado muy movida. Debo admitir que volver al Sakura's P.O.V ha sido difícil, es un personaje muy complejo. Tanto que he reescrito este capítulo más de tres veces, pero bueno este me ha gustado un poco. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.

* * *

A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,

A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,

Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño.

Te amo.

* * *

**Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.**

**XLVI**

**Yesterday.**

**Nara suri**

Me examiné desnuda frente al espejo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y poco quedaba del cuerpo de niña. Estaba delgada pero saludable, mis pechos tenían un aspecto redondo y suave, desde luego no eran demasiado generosos pero si lo suficientemente proporcionados para llenar bien un escote. Del accidente solo quedaba un pequeña marquita en el costado izquierdo, mis curvas estaban más pronunciadas que antaño, las caderas se me habían ensanchado, y conservaba el trasero respingón y las piernas largas que a más de 10 tíos les hicieron perder la cabeza cuando empezaba la facultad. Me gustaba mi cuerpo, salvo la cicatriz y unas cuantas estrías me sentía conforme. Mi cara era aun un poco aniñada, muchas madres desconfiaban que realmente tuviese edad para ser pediatra, tenía bajo los ojos ligeras bolsas color violeta, mientras les presionaba los recuerdos de ayer en la noche me atacaron.

Tenía la espalda ancha, y lo brazos marcados incluso bajo el traje. La cara le había cambiado bastante, la barbilla definida, la nariz cincelada y la boca con esos labios delgados, con los años se ha ido pareciendo cada vez más a Sasuke, lo único que queda de aquel niño que fue mi prometido son esos ojos vacios e inexpresivos. Me metí bajo el chorro de la ducha y dejé que el agua arrastrase mis recuerdos: Su apartamento, mi cuarto, el hotel con los ojos vendados, el cuarto de lavado, su casa en Nemuro, los hoteles, la carretera y finalmente Akita. Todo vino tan claro a mi mente, todo vino como una ola…certera y ardiente que me hizo llorar como una escolar. Yo misma había sido el artífice de mi propia destrucción. Era yo y nadie más que yo, quien cambio lo amado por lo seguro.

-. Tía….-la voz de Akari me sacó de mi miseria. -. Quiero magdalenas con syrop de arce…-me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño. La pequeña veía las caricaturas después darle permiso a cambio de que fuera a lo de los vestidos.

-. Akari…ya tu tío te explicó que no puedes comer syrop de arce.- busqué unas bragas limpias en el cajón y una franela sin mangas color negro, no me apetecía ponerme sostén.

-. ¿Mamá va a traerme algo de Fukushoma?- preguntó la pequeña mientras parecía absorta en la televisión.

-. Es Fukushima linda…-le expliqué. -. A lo mejor…- me puse medias y una falda de lunares blancos. La mayoría de mi ropa se encontraba aquí.

-. Espero que me haya traído un dinosaurio…-alucinó la niña.

-. Uno de felpa…-le bromeé. La otra pasión malsana de mi sobrina después del syrop de arce eran los dinosaurios.

-. Uno verde…-me dio una gran sonrisa mientras me ponía el jersey color negro. -. Neji me trajo uno color rosa de su viaje…-

-. No llames por su nombre a tu papá.- le reñí.

-. Mamá dice que le llame así, porque es un desobligano…-

-. Desobligado.- corregí. -. Igual es tu papá, no le hagas caso a tu madre.- Tenten era un caso.

-. Su nueva novia dice que pasó mucho tiempo escogiéndolo…- oh los niños, criaturas imprudentes. -. Aun que me dijo que no le dijera a mamá.- me calcé los botines negros.

-. Tu mamá alucinaría si lo supiese…- le comenté. -. Así que no le digas ¿vale?-  
-. Vale…-me dijo.

Tomamos un taxi hacia el Ginza donde nos reuniríamos todas a la horrenda travesía de comprar ropa con Ino Yamanaka, dado que la boda parecía estar a vuelta de la esquina, en menos de un mes Hinata pasaría a ser la señora Uzumaki. Durante la travesía en el inmenso trafico propio de Tokio, Akari se divertía jugando con mi móvil y hablando por chat con su adorado tío Itachi, quien pese a estar lleno de trabajo hasta la nariz contestaba cada una de las insistentes preguntas que la pequeña le hacía, víctima de su propio invento al enfrascarse en enseñarle a leer y escribir a una niña de tan solo tres años, quien pese a no tener una buena caligrafía si escribí perfectamente en móviles y ordenadores.

-. Tarde como siempre frontuda…- ese fue el saludo de mi entrañable amiga del instituto. -. Pero si es mi pequeña sobrina fashionista…- se agachó al nivel de la pobre Akari, quien la miraba. -. Me gusta…camisa de jeans, tights y gabardina…- le dio una gran sonrisa. -. Me alegra que esos regalos si te los pongas…-le dio un beso en la frente, mientras yo me preguntaba cómo demonios podía sostenerse en esos tacos y lograr que no se le viese nada con ese vestido.-. No luces nada mal para ser tú…-me dijo a mí, la muy cerda poniéndose en píe otra vez.

-. Muy graciosa…tú eres la que parece que fuese a un evento todos los días…-

-. Al menos no luzco como recién salida de forever21- me dijo entre risas. Yo le mire mal e iba a contestarle una grosería cuando, alguien me metió un susto de muerte.

-. ¡Hola guapas!- el grito que la rubia y yo pegamos fue épico.

-. ¡Tío!- gritó Akari al verlo.

-. ¡Monstruo!- gritó el rubio al atrapar a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-. ¡Jodido inconsciente! ¡La próxima vez que vayas a asustarme en la vía pública te juro que voy a romperte la cara!- le gritó Ino enojada.

-. Vale…vale.-dijo con la niña en brazos.

-. ¡Además! ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¡Hinata! ¿Por qué trajiste a este idiota? ¡Vamos a ver tu vestido!- como siempre la rubia debía hacer una drama por cada cosa.

-. No hagas tanto drama…solo me ha traído- contestó la morena.

-. Venga si…- dijo Naruto. -. Mira que te estás poniendo histérica, y así no te lo va a proponer nunca nadie…-la cara de Ino fue para morirse.

-. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Vete! ¡Ve joder a otro lado!- le gritaba la rubia. -. ¡A ver quién te organiza la jodida boda! ¡Político de pacotilla! ¡Gilipollas!- le daba con la cartera y la morena y yo nos matábamos de risa.

-. ¿Tío que es un gilipollas?- preguntaba la pequeña en el jaleo.

-. Nada, Akari…tu tía que es una loca y se le está pasando el arroz.- dijo él muerto de la risa.

-. ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara imbécil!- le gritaba.

-. ¿Ya habéis empezado?- preguntó Tenten quien acababa de llegar.

-. ¡Mami!- gritó la pequeña en los brazos de Naruto. Quien acto seguido bajó de sus brazos y se tiró a los de su madre.

-. Hola mi vida…-la saludo su madre.

-. ¡Imbécil! ¡So tonto!- le gritaba todavía la rubia dándole con la cartera. -. ¡Sabrás de mí! ¡Ese tiffany's de un millón de dólares está más cerca de que tú crees!-

-. Vale…vale que no se pase el arroz- le dijo. -. Yo me voy…he quedado con alguien más- le dio un beso corto en los labios a su novia. -. Llámame…-no pude evitar reírme.

Dicho lo anterior el rubio se fue dejándonos a las cuatro y a la pequeña afuera de la boutique de Paul, un conocido exuberante importador de moda y diseñador quien era el entrañable amigo de juergas de Ino, a quien por supuesto la rubia debía todos sus modelitos. Tenten y yo solíamos comprar allí también, cuando había alguna ocasión especial, aunque Hinata en cambio era una adepta total, los multitudinarios eventos sociales de su prometido le hacían tener un guardarropa extenso.

-. ¡Pero si son mis bebés y mi pequeña it girl en potencia!- gritó el amigo de Ino al oírnos entrar.

-. ¡Paul!- gritó la rubia. Ambos se saludaron con dos besos como si fuesen europeos.

-. ¡Estas enorme!- dijo emocionado. -. ¿Estás jugando?- le preguntó al verla con mi móvil.

-. No…hablo con mi tío- dijo de mala gana.

-. Parece que tenemos un pequeño geniecito…- dijo. -. ¿Ya sabes leer?-

-. Sí…-dijo.

-. ¡Pero qué monada!- gritó el hombre. -. Tengo unas pijamas divinas para ti…- le desordenó el cabello y ella seguía absorta en el móvil. -. Pero si es mi novia favorita…-dijo al ver a Hinata. -. Ya tengo casi listo el vestido de la cena de pedida de mano, vas a estar como una reina…-

Ino insistía en que los vestidos de las damas debían ser azules como lo puñeteros centros de mesa. Pero Hinata los quería verde pistacho y Tenten le parecía que amarillo pálido era la mejor opción. Yo les miraba discutir sin mucha atención, no me apetecía, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado con alguien que no merecía que lo pensase de esa manera. Él ya era un hombre felizmente casado y con un niño de nueve años, nada más y nada menos…con casi los mismos diez años que tenía de no verle. Y mientras pensaba en ese idiota…la peor de mis pesadillas se hizo realidad.

Con casi metro setenta y cinco de estatura, enfundada en un vestido negro con ese cabello ensortijado color miel hasta la mitad de la espalda, piernas de infarto y tacos enormes, estaba Temari entrando a la tienda. Acompañada nada más y nada menos, que por su pequeño hijo quien lucía igual de hermoso y perfecto que ella, era su vida imagen.

-. Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Paul.

-. Oh…pues buscaba un par de jerseys de cachemira para mi hijo- dijo ella.

-. Pues mira…tengo estos…- le mostró algunos modelos infantiles.

La cara de Ino Yamanaka fue francamente épica, al ver que su eterna rival de la adolescencia se encontraba comprando en su tienda, y nada más y nada menos que con un niño. Se puso pálida, casi tan pálida como yo. Ésta puñetera ciudad era una de las más grandes del mundo ¿Cómo coño y en que universo era posible que se cruzasen dos personas sin mediar acuerdo? Pero la debacle final fue cuando alguien pronuncio esas horrendas palabras.

-. ¿Temari?- preguntó a lo lejos la castaña, en su traje amarillo claro de dama de honor.

-. ¿Tenten?- preguntó ella de vuelta.

Nos atrapó a todas enseguida, a Ino Yamanaka metida en un modelo ceñido color azul claro de dama de honor y el pelo rubio en un moño desaliñado. A Hinata en un vestido color champaña a media pierna que usaría para la cena de compromiso y a mí vestida como recién salida del forever21. Ella muy digna claro, en su vestido Dior y sus Christian Louboutin.

-. Ha pasado tiempo- le dijo la castaña acercándose a ellos. -. No sabía que tuvieras un niño.- le dijo.

-. Si…me he casado hace 10 años, antes de emigrar a Francia.- era una situación bastante incómoda, por no decir insostenible.

-. Anda que no sabía…-se encogió de hombros. -. No sé si recuerdas a las chicas.- Ino y yo nos miramos con cara de morir.

-. Vaya que si las recuerdo…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida y un tonito que no me gustó de nada. -. No sabía que Sakura ya tuviese hijos…- me imagino que se refería a Akari, perra.

-. ¿Sakura? No…ni de coña- dijo Tenten. -. Es mi hija… se llama Akari-

-. Es una monada, y claro…no tienes que decirme quien es el padre…-dijo maliciosamente.

-. Lo hemos dejado…-le aclaró.

-. Supongo entonces que no te has casado ¿Verdad Ino?- me preguntó.

-. No.- dijo entre dientes.

-. Ya va siendo hora…se te está pasando el arroz.- eso fue un golpe realmente bajo. -. ¿Cuántos años tienes 30?-

-. 27…-dijo entre dientes.

-. Hinata va a casarse en un mes…-le comentó la castaña emocionada.

-. En hora buena…- la felicitó. -. La vida de casada es un lio…pero si os querías les ira genial, te lo dice alguien que tiene 10 años casada- ¡Maldito! ¡Se casó con ella!

-. Gracias…-

-. Y tu tampoco tienes pinta que te has casado…Sakura.- Oh Dios…alguien mate a esta perra.

-. No…-le dije. -. Vivo con alguien, pero no he casado.- dije entre dientes.

-. Vive con el primo de dibujitos… ¿Qué loco no?- Tenten no entendía la magnitud de la información que estaba dando.

-. ¿Itachi, no? Vaya si vamos a ser primas…-trágame tierra. -. Me lo hubieses dicho anoche que nos vimos en el hospital…-

-. No tiene ningún sentido- le espeté.

-. ¿Cómo primas?- preguntó la castaña. -. Itachi solo tiene un hermano…-

-. Y un primo…- dijo. -. Mi esposo a ese que le dices dibujitos…Sai es el papá de Shinsuke.-

Esa noticia le calló como agua fría a más de uno, la cara de Tenten fue épica…la de Ino quien ya estaba de mal humor fue poética y Hinata casi se muere. Un silencio incomodo resonó en el almacén. Todos se encontraban sorprendidos salvo yo.

-. En esa talla solo tengo este…-Paul ajeno a lo que acaba de pasar entró con los jerseys de cachemira que fue a buscar a la bodega.

-. Oh…tranquilo, ya tenemos que irnos de igual forma.- dijo la rubia. -. El niño no puede exponerse tanto al ambiente y esta refrescando bastante.- le arregló al niño el abrigo. -. Además mi marido nos espera para almorzar…- golpe bajo. -. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros anoche, te anduve buscando pero no te encontré para agradecerte. Te llevare al niño a consulta pasado mañana…-me dio una sonrisa radiante llena de pura maldad. -. Hasta luego chicas.- dicho esto se retiró.

Lo siguiente que oí fue el portazo de Ino en el probador hiéndase a cambiar hecha una furia. Hinata entró al otro probador discretamente, y Tenten se llevó las manos a la boca consiente de todas las cosas que había dicho. La castaña se sentó a mi lado y me miró buscando perdón en mi ojos. Akari seguía tecleando en la pantalla táctil de mi móvil.

-. Sakura…yo….no tenía idea…-estaba anonadada.

-. Ya lo sabía…me entere anoche.- le dije. -. Nena… ¿Quieres escuchar música?- le preguntó.

-. ¡Sí!- chilló emocionada. Saqué los audífonos de la cartera y se los conecte, sabía que lo que venía iba a ser una hecatombe.

En los siguientes veinte minutos nadie pronunció palabra y Tenten parecía absorta en la tremenda indiscreción que acababa de cometer, tanto que tenía la cara metida entre las manos. Mi mente vagaba en las palabras de Temari y el hecho que Sai la había hecho su esposa 10 años atrás cuando se supone yo iba a casarme con él. ¿Sería posible que…él solo quisiera casarse o su sentido del deber pudo más que aquel amor que decía sentir? Había que aceptarlo…ella había sido alguien bastante importante en su vida, no debía serme extraño que la quisiese y con un hijo de por medio, mi yo de 16 años perdiera todo su color. La pequeña Akari canturreaba alegremente con los audífonos aun puestos.

-. Serán verde pistacho.- fue lo único que pronunció la Yamanaka al salir, con una cara que iba a matar y a comer del muerto.

-. Paul, estoy muy complacida con el vestido. Es precioso.- dijo la pelinegra.  
-. Oh cariño aun faltan los encajes…-dijo aquel hombre.

-. Sí, vendré el miércoles a medírmelo.- dijo la chica de los ojos perlados.  
-. Vale…- tomó el vestido. -. ¿Es el viernes?-

-. Sí…-dijo alegre la morena. -. Sobra decir que estas cordialmente invitado, el miércoles traeré tu invitación.-

-. Por supuesto…el mejor modisto de toda Asía debe asistir.- dijo entre risas. -. Y tu mi pequeña musa ¿Vendrás cuando por tu vestido?- le preguntó a Ino.

-. El martes.- dijo tajante.

-. ¡Pero qué humor!- dijo Paul. -. Esa amiga suya que vino ahorita…viste divino, toda una It Girl…-

-. A mí me parece un zorrón con todo y cola- escupió la Yamanaka. -. Que será puta, la imbécil.- ¿Olvide decirles que se odian a muerte?

La causa de todas las discordias entre las dos rubias tenía nombre y apellido, Shikamaru Nara. Un tío de unos 29 años, divorciado, que vive en Nemuro y por quien todas sabemos, Ino estuvo colada todo el instituto. Ese mismo que le quito la virginidad en la cabina del Dj de una discoteca mientras yo perdía la mía en la cama del esposo de la segunda en discordia, una sábado loco donde se nos subió el alcohol a la cabeza. Una sábado donde mi rubia amiga, le robo el novio de entonces a la actual esposa de Saisuke Shimura.

Caminamos al café de enfrente, no dejé que la niña se quitase los audífonos previendo una posible explosión de Ino. Muy seguramente las cosas que diría no eran para una niña de 3 años, mucho menos si esa niña adora a tu novio, y muy seguramente le contaría los escabrosos detalles del pasado que iban a relucir en esta conversación. Ino pidió una Vienes, Hinata un Moka, Tenten optó por un Irlandés con extra whiskey para lo que vendría y yo uno de Vainilla.

-. Vale no lo soporto mas…- dijo la castaña. -. Lo siento.-

-. ¿Qué sientes exactamente?- preguntó la rubia con acidez. -. ¿Habernos expuesto ante esa víbora o seguirle hablando después de todo lo que te acabas de enterar?- le preguntó como quien hace un interrogatorio de parte.

-. No fue con intención…-dijo. -. Yo…conozco a Temari hace un montón de tiempo, no sé qué rollo te traigas tu. Mi vergüenza es con Sakura, no sabía que ella se había casado con Sai y… vamos Ino todos te molestamos con que se te esta hiendo el tren.- se excusó.

-. Temari Sabaku es mi peor enemiga sobre la faz de la tierra.- le aclaró. -. ¡Me odia! ¡Con su vida! Me odia por esa estúpida noche que pasé en Tokio cuando Sakura recién se mudó donde su novio me quitó mi virginidad cuando estaba más borracha que una cubata.- escupía con odio, suerte que Akari traía los audífonos puestos. -. Esa perra me odia porque su novio le dejó por mí ¡Me odia por un maldito imbécil! ¡Por un pobre diablo que aun vive con su madre, que está divorciado y que ni siquiera tiene un trabajo! ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Le preguntó.

-. Pero si Temari nunca le conocí un novio…muy por el contrario ella te adoraba.- sopesó.

-. ¿El nombre Shikamaru Nara te dice algo?-preguntó.

-. Era el Dj….y creo que follaban.- balució.

-. Pues que vale, por ese pesado.- rodó los ojos.

-. Ino yo creo que ya ha pasado tiempo y deberías dejar ir eso…-dijo Hinata conciliando. -. Digo fue un rollo de adolescentes…y no es como si tu quisieras al tío.-

-. ¡Que lo deje ir y una mierda!- gritó, dándole un tortazo monumental a mesa. Todo el café se nos quedó mirando. El mesero nervioso trajo las bebidas, creo que pensó que tenía que ver con el pedido. -. No es un simple rollo de adolescentes ¿Has visto su cara cuando me pregunto si no me había casado? ¿Has visto su cara cuando me preguntó mi edad? ¿Has visto su cara de victoria cuando dijo que ella lleva no uno, ni dos, ni cinco sino diez años de casada?-estaba histérica. Tanto que daba gracia. -. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de que todos me molesten con lo mismo!- oh parece que alguien explotó.

-. No te pongas en ese plan…-le dije. -. Es una broma vieja, como la que Itachi es un anciano…-le di un sorbo a mi café.

-. ¡Estoy harta!- rompió a llorar. -. ¿Creen que es fácil vivir con esto? ¿Creen que es fácil que de nosotras cuatro sea quien no tiene su futuro resuelto? ¿De verdad lo creen?- mierda…esto estaba cogiendo otro color. -.Tú tienes a Itachi y él quiere que tengan un hijo, quiere casarse, prácticamente viven juntos. Tenten tiene a Akari, su rollo con Lee de vez en cuando. Y Hinata va a casarse en un mes. ¿Qué tengo yo?-la morena la acunó en su pecho mientras la rubia se descargaba. La castaña no podía con la culpa.

-. Tú eres guapa Ino. Una mujer inteligentísima, con una carrera académica mucho más profunda que la de nosotros, eras la única magister del grupo. Sales con tíos preciosos, bailas en las mejores discotecas, te gastas toda la pasta que quieras en ti y no tienes que darle cuentas a nadie.-le decía la morena.

-. ¿Y al final del día qué? ¿De qué me sirve ser guapa, mis vestidos de diseñador, beber en los mejores bares, tener un magister y salir con súper modelos? Si al final, cuando ya no tenga 27 años estaré sola…ustedes estarán muy ocupadas con sus maridos, sus críos y sus casas, y yo…con mi gato en mi lujoso pent-house o lo que es peor hasta saliendo con los amigos de Akari y pagándoles los tragos.- vale Ino se estaba pasando de melodramática.

-. Yo tengo una hija y no por eso las dejo solas.- se defendió Tenten. -. Tienes solo 27 años ¿Sabes lo bueno que es eso? Mi hija es lo mejor que me ha dado mi vida, pero es un lastre también. Pañales sucios, syrop de arce y caricaturas. A mí me encantaría todavía seguir emborrachándome y saliendo de juerga como cuando iba a en la universidad. Me encantaría poder decir que me voy a Júpiter o que me voy a gastar todo mi dinero en lo que me venga en gana. Pero ahora tengo una responsabilidad que no es fácil de llevar, mucho les agradezco a ustedes que me ayuden con ella.- le retó.

-. Vamos Ino, estas en lo mejor de tu vida. ¿No dices que nuestras vidas sexuales son una mierda? ¿Qué es aburrido follar con el mismo tío 10 años? Pues vale…lo acepto hay momentos que cansa. Hay días que ni le provoca a uno tirárselo, tu todavía le puedes decir al tío que muchas gracias, que no te apetece y nunca más le contestas el teléfono.- le dije.

-. Anímate Ino, hay mucho por delante. Quizás…tu príncipe azul no está tan lejos.- dijo Hinata. -. Te lo dice alguien que esperó mucho tiempo antes que el amor de su vida se diese cuenta de lo que sentía.- recordé su tierna historia.

-. Si te sirve de consuelo…Temari se casó más vieja que tú…- le dijo la castaña.

-. Y muy probablemente embarazada…- cayó en cuenta. -. Mierda…lo siento.- me dijo. -. Además seguro ya debe haber alguien por allí….-

-. Pues…- dijo más calmada. -. No quería decirles nada porque…quería mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo.- se mordió un labio. -. Hay…hay alguien. Es un tío que me ha estado tirando los tejos desde que nos vimos, el dueño de una compañía de autos deportivos. Es un poquitín mayor, tiene 43…pero os juro que parece de 35.-bebió un poco de su café. -. Solo que…no sé si hacerle caso.-

-. Nada pierdes…- dijo Hinata. -. Puedes invitarlo al compromiso…- atinó a decir.

-. No se…-

-. A mí me parece una excelente idea….- dije. -. Así a nadie va a decirte que se te está pasando el arroz…-

-. Quedare con él a tomar un café y decido.- meditó la rubia. Sacó su móvil y empezó a teclear.

-. Sakura…-llamó Tenten. -. Ya que…bueno ya que Ino se desahogo por mi terrible indiscreción, quería preguntarte…pues…bueno Sai y tu tienen un pasado en común bastante comprometedor…-

-. No fue para tanto.- me excusé, no quería hablar de Sai.

-. Bueno…fue el primer hombre con quien follaste, se iban a casar, habías dejado a Itachi por él…estuviste en coma-me recordó.

-. ¿Sabías que…? ¿Sabías que Temari estaba embarazada y por eso le dejaste?- se atrevió a preguntar Hinata.

-. No…-le explique. -. Mis motivos para dejarlo fueron los que les dije hace años.- una ola de nostalgia me invadió el alma. -. Yo…yo era muy joven y él esperaba mucho de mí.- se me quebró la voz. -. Y…estaba el asunto de Itachi, él me ayudó mucho y me sacó de entre mi locura cuando descubrí la verdad.- un nudo de me formó en la garganta.

-. Nunca….quisiste hablar de eso.- dijo Tenten. -. Ya sabes…el par de meses que estuviste hecha un asco-

-. ¿Se acuerdan de…Lonely boy?- pregunté mientras sentía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento. Todas asintieron. -. Sai…y….Sai y Lonely Boy son la misma persona.- Tenten e Ino se llevaron las manos a la boca de la impresión. Hinata no parecía sorprendida.

-. ¿Pero si no se llamaba Shin?- preguntó Ino.

-. Shin era el mejor amigo de Sai y Kiba en la secundaria. Sai, me despistó con el nombre para que no supiese, pero la noche antes del accidente cuando le conté que salía con Shin, Kiba me ha dicho pálido que eso era imposible que él tal Shin se había muerto en un accidente de coche.- todas parecían anonadas ahora sí. confronté a Sai, no me dio respuestas. Terminamos echándonos mano en un callejón.- ya estaba llorando era inevitable. y el hecho de enterarme que él y Temari tenían historia, me volvió loca. Me bebí todo el bar de Nashiro's, me metí drogas hasta en el culo con Sasuke, y follamos como conejos toda la noche.- Hinata no daba crédito. Ino me miraba sorprendida y Tenten tenía las manos en la boca.

-. Yo…- dijo Hinata bajito. -. Yo lo sabía… digo lo de que Sai era Lonely boy-dijo. La mire incrédula ¿Sería posible que ella lo hubiese sabido y no me lo hubiera dicho? -. Antes que hagas o digas algo, tienes que saber que yo me entere el día que caíste en coma. Él estaba realmente preocupado y yo lo vi saliendo una vez de tu departamento, así que le cuestioné y lo aceptó. Y si no te lo dije cuando despertaste, fue porque él mismo me dijo llorando como un crío que lo había descubierto y que le habías mandado a la mierda.-me explicó.

-. Y entonces ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la castaña intrigada.

-. Cuando yo desperté del coma, Itachi y Sai estaban discutiendo, era de madrugada. Pero Sai le gritaba que cuando yo despertase lo sabría y así me enteré de la verdad. En realidad fue un golpe muy duro, había tenido sexo y había amado a Lonely boy con locura. Las cosas fueron muy rápido, me volví loca. Cuando nos vimos en el portal quedé devastada….fue el día que rompí la vajilla y me reventé las suturas.- Tenten pareció recordarlo. Yo estaba bañada en lágrimas y ella me abrazó.

-. Oh cariño…ya entiendo por qué no querías hablar de eso…- me decía.

-. Hice…hice cosas terribles. Me follaba todo lo que se movía sin discriminar, me drogaba y bebía como loca. Me liaba con Sasuke. Hicimos cosas tremendas…- me desahogaba. -. Cosas que si les cuento se escandalizarían. Me llevó a fiestas donde no había límites. Hasta que llegó Itachi y me salvó. Yo había estado muy mal, estábamos en Nemuro y él no le importó que…yo me hubiese acostado con su hermano y su primo…-

-. Tranquilízate un poco…-me pidió Ino. Hinata le hizo señas al mesero para que me trajese agua. -. Ya pasó todo eso…-

-. Yo…cuando Sai me lo propuso estuve muy confundida. No sabía que pasaría, él me pidió perdón pero muy en el fondo yo no había sido capaz de perdonarle del todo. Me encontraba mal, todo era sexo, sexo, placer, amor y romance, todo era muy perfecto pero a la vez exigente. ¿Casarme? Era una locura, cuando él y yo no habíamos sanado nuestras heridas.-bebí un poco de agua buscando calmarme. -. Sai me exigía mucho para haberme dañado tanto y regresado tan pronto, habíamos hecho catarsis, Sí. Pero no había logrado sanar del todo.- estaba llorando.

-. Tía… ¿Por qué estas llorando?- me preguntó la pequeña retirándose los audífonos.

-. No es nada linda…tu tía esta imitando a tu tía Ino que es una loca…-le dijo Tenten. -. Vuelve a ponerte los audífonos anda.- le pidió a la pequeña Akari. La niña le hizo caso mientras yo lloraba desconsolada en su pecho.

Fueron muchos años cargando aquello. Fueron muchos años de sufrir en silencio y recordar todo lo que había pasado en aquel extraño 2010. Esa mitad de año donde enloquecí. Donde me enamore por primera y única vez de un tío al que nunca he podido olvidar. Que me enamore como una imbécil de 19 años, que me jodió la vida, después vino a pedirme matrimonio y al que luego abandone. De ese rostro que busco entre las caricias y los besos, de su primo cada que me hace el amor. Él único que ha podido complacerme y hacerme tocar el cielo de mil maneras distintas. Del imbécil de Saisuke Uchiha.  
Dicen que la verdad te hace libre, pero me voy más con que nuestras palabras nos hacen esclavos. Había hablado, por primera vez en 10 años me había atrevido a abrir la caja de Pandora que contenía todos mis misterios y secretos, y no me sentía para nada libre…sino turbia, dolida, mareada y con el alma rota como hace muchísimos años.

-. ¿Le sigues amando?- esa era la pregunta que yo no quería escuchar. La mano de Ino estaba sobre la mía.

"Como el primer día" debía ser la respuesta. Era un ello que yo había negado con los años pero que ayer me dejó claro que estaba más vivo que nunca.

-. Yo…-

Cuando estudiaba patologías y enfermedades virales en la facultad solía pensar en Sai. Él era eso, un virus que dormía y encubaba por días, meses y años. Habían ocasiones en que no le pensaba, en los que me engañaba a mi misma haciéndome creer que hasta me estaba enamorando de Itachi…pero su huella era imborrable. Cada que mi cuerpo era profanado por otro, cada caricia y cada toque me llevaba hacia algún recuerdo del pasado. Y me odiaba, me odiaba por qué en verdad no era justo para Itachi ni para mí, vivir ante el fantasma de ese pasado compartido con su primo. Porque a pesar de todo, le debía la persona que soy ahora, el aceptarme sin importar un pasado tan turbio, loco y desjuiciado que incluía entre el prontuario a sus parientes más próximos y únicos.

-. Yo…-tartamudeaba. -. Yo…- todas me miraban expectantes. -. Yo probablemente aun lo esté.- acepté.

-. ¿Y…? ¿Y qué hay con Itachi?- preguntó Tenten.

-. Pues…yo le…yo le quiero a él también.- apresure a decir.

-. ¿Les quieres con la misma intensidad?-

-. No…yo- tomé valor. -. Yo…durante años pensé que el asunto de Sai estaba liquidado, pero anoche que le he visto.-

-. ¿Qué anoche que?-se atragantó Ino. -. ¿Le has visto?-

-. Sí…a eso se refería Temari…anoche él niño se puso mal.- estaba un poco más calmada pero acongojada. -. Se llama Shinsuke, tiene 9 años y tiene asma. Su salud es un poco débil y el cambio de clima le ha puesto mal. Todo fue una casualidad terrible. Me llamaron de urgencias y cuando fui no tenía idea que era su hijo. A Temari no la dejaron entrar y cuando he dicho que dejasen pasar a la madre, Sai se ha presentado histérico en la sala de urgencias y ha sido el momento más doloroso e incomodo de mi vida.-

-. Ha de ser horrible- dijo la morena. -. Encontrarme a Naruto después de diez años de haberle dejado el matrimonio tirado y no vernos, casado, con hijo y mujer. Creo que me volvería francamente loca.- dijo Hinata.

-. Joder que si es para morirse…-dijo Ino.

-. ¿Pero… y…? ¿Hubo confrontación? ¿Hablaron?-ya había dejado de llorar y asentí.

-. Él…fue a buscarme para hablar en el aparcamiento.-

-. ¿Y…en que terminó?- Ino estaba interesada.

-. En una pelea monumental y que lo dejara tirado en el aparcamiento. Vino en un plan muy bélico y resentido. No estaba preparada.-

-. ¿Intentó algo en plan…romántico?-preguntó la rubia.

-. Nada. No quería lío, quería respuestas. Quería hablar de lo que pasó y yo…yo no quería. No estoy preparada aun para eso. Han pasado muchos años pero todo sigue aquí, nunca lo había hablado con nadie. Quería olvidarlo y ya, pasar de eso.-

-. Si lo piensas objetivamente…creo que lo mejor que podías o bien puedes hacer es hablar con él. Sai pese a todo el daño que te ocasionó demostró por encima de todas las cosas que te quería con su alma.- dijo Hinata después de darle un sorbo a su Moka. -. Creo que después de todos estos años, él se merece que le des una explicación.-

-. Pues yo no estoy dispuesta, ni preparada para darla.-

-. Él ya es un hombre con otra vida y otras responsabilidades.- me aclaró. -. Si tiene una esposa y un hijo, te demuestra que está en otro periodo de su vida, interesado quizás a otras cosas. Él te amo Sakura, te amo mucho pero  
necesita cerrar su capítulo contigo y tú con él. Decirse las cosas que nunca se dijeron, darse la mano y continuar cada uno con su vida. Para que él pueda ser enteramente feliz con su familia y tú, puedas ser feliz con Itachi.- me sermoneó.

-. Sakura, ya no eres un cría.- continuó Tenten. -. Hay cosas que definitivamente debes cerrar en tu vida, y si él está dispuesto a cerrarlas deberías darte la oportunidad de hacerlo.-

-. No creo que seas tú quien deba darme ese sermón.- le espeté.

-. Ya lo sé, pero alguien debe dártelo.- dijo la castaña. -. Yo siempre seré una adolescente, pero si tú de verdad quieres ser enteramente feliz con Itachi…es lo que debes hacer.-

-. Yo puedo conseguir que lo veas de nuevo, si está en Tokio a de verse con Kiba y puedo darme mis mañas y arreglarte una cita.-

-. Muy graciosa…-dije. -. Me alega que me uses como excusa para acostarte con Kiba.-

-. ¿Quién ha hablado de sexo? Voy a salir con alguien el martes, te recuerdo.- me dijo. -. Y quien sabe si me gusta lo suficiente puede que asista con él al compromiso.-

-. Volviendo a lo tuyo…-dijo Hinata. -. Piénsalo un poco, Naruto también ha de saber que está aquí.- me dijo. -. Y no quiero ponerte en sobre aviso ni asustarte, pero si la estancia es larga puede que lo invite a la boda. Tú sabes cómo es Naruto y lo ajeno que es a lo que pasó entre ustedes.- la sola idea me dio escalofríos. Sai y su mujer e Itachi y yo en la misma sala, ardería Troya.

-. Esperemos que no sea así… suficiente tengo con el padrino.- le recordé.

-. Sabes que no fue mi culpa.- se excusó.

-. Lo sé…y también se que ellos pese a todas las situaciones y al punto que Sasuke tocó con las drogas, son los mejores amigos.- suspiré. -. Itachi sabe lo pasó, pero Sasuke ahora es otra persona, está recuperándose pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando vea que somos pareja. Solo espero que no se ocasione otro distanciamiento entre ellos.- le di otro sorbo al café.

-. La liaste fuerte con esos Uchiha…-dijo Ino. -. Dos hermanos y el primo, eras un poco putita en la adolescencia.- me dijo broma.

-. No me hagas hablar…- le espeté molesta.

Creo que ya era hora de cambiar el tema.

* * *

¿**Reviews**?


	47. XLVII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor**: ¡Feliz Navidad! Dado que ando de muy humor, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos ocurridos la semana pasada he querido hacer un capítulo larguito. Sai POV por supuesto, y el espero encuentro de todos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sin más preámbulos, el capítulo. Que yo me voy a estornudar confeti.

* * *

A mi querido Lonely boy por haberme soportado todo este tiempo,

A pesar de todo seamos lo que seamos,

Siempre seremos los mejores amigos cariño.

Te amo.

* * *

**Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano.**

**XLVII**

**Solo a Terceros.**

**Nara suri**

Sabía que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero la obligación moral que tenía con Naruto y la necesidad de demostrarle a Sakura ella no me importaba, eran mayores. Tenía que ir a esa fiesta de compromiso a como diese lugar. Había pasado toda la semana estresado, entre las empresas, el papeleo y el tema de la sucesión, mi cabeza había esta liada y sin tiempo si quiera para hacerle el duelo a quien había sido como mi padre los últimos 20 años de mi vida.

Mi tío nunca se casó, ni tuvo hijos. Solo me tenía a mí, su hijo adoptivo en papeles y sobrino de sangre, a quien trató de hacer un hombre de bien. Me dio una escuela, un techo, lujos, mis carreras y una educación que si no la hubiese tenido probablemente estaría muerto. Danzu Shimura me enseñó prudencia, modales, normas de cortesía y a negociar. En secreto, él siempre quiso que yo lo supliera en sus negocios, pero a mí las navieras nunca me han gustado. Conocía como se manejaba el negocio, sabia bastantes cosas de administración y las cuentas se me daban bastante bien.

-. La última voluntad de su tío, señor Shimura es que sea usted el presidente de la naviera, que administre sus negocios alternos y que residiese en la mansión de Tokio.- me comunicó su abogado. -. Ha destinado una pequeña porción de su fortuna a las causas benéficas, pero todos sus bienes muebles e inmuebles pasan a su nombre.- nada de eso me interesaba a decir verdad. -. Este es el listado de empresas de su tío y ya se encuentran listos los respectivos cambios en los estatutos sociales de cada una de las empresas y de la naviera.- me extendió unos documentos. -. Aquí está la copia del testamento.- me la extendió también y se puso en pie.

-. Muchas gracias.- le dije aun sentado.

-. ¿Le apetece un whiskey?- me preguntó mientras él se servía.

-. No, gracias. No bebo.- le dije.

-. Su tío era una gran persona señor Shimura.- me dijo bebiendo un poco su vaso. -. Pese a su carácter, era un gran hombre y un negociante admirable. Solíamos hablar mucho de usted.- me dijo aquel hombre. -. Siempre quiso que usted se encargase de los negocios. Se quejaba constantemente de que no hubiese sido usted abogado o contador.- me dio una sonrisa.

-. Nunca le gustó mi pasión por el arte.- me encogí de hombros. -. Cuando fue a visitarme a Niza el año pasado, se encogió de hombros y me preguntó "¿Bueno y de verdad ganas dinero vendiendo estas cosas?"- sentí que se me quebró la voz.

-. Tenía un bizarro sentido del humor.- me explicó. -. Sin embargo estaba muy orgulloso de usted, colgaba en su despacho aquel par de cuadros que usted le regaló hace algunos años y cada que uno entraba a su oficina, decía con mucho orgullo que los había hecho su sobrino.- unas ganas terribles de llorar me atacaron. -. Le dolió mucho que se fuese usted tan lejos.- aquel hombre me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-. Siempre lo supe.-

-. ¿Qué lo alejó de Tokio señor Shimura? ¿Le sedujo la bohemia vida parisina?- preguntó.

-. No realmente.- le aclaré. -. Tenía mis motivos para irme en aquel entonces. Mi novia con la que me iba a casar rompió nuestro compromiso.- aquel hombre me miró extrañado. -. Luego me he acostumbrado y me he quedado.-

-. Tengo entendido que es usted bastante joven.- me dijo.

-. Tengo 30 años.- le aclaré. -. Los he cumplido en noviembre pasado. Tenía 19 años cuando emigre a Francia.-

-. ¿Era un poco joven, no cree?- me preguntó volviéndose a sentar en su escritorio.

-. Algo…- vacilé. -. Estaba totalmente enamorado de ella…- no sabía por qué le estaba contando todo eso a aquel hombre. -. ¿Sabe? Si ella me hubiese dicho que le vendiese mi alma al demonio para probarle mi amor, yo lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo.-

-. Era un sentimiento bastante intenso entonces. Probablemente si yo alguna vez pensase de esa manera con respecto a alguna mujer, tenga por seguro que también querría hacerla mi esposa.- me dio una sonrisa.

-. Lo era…-dije, la voz de mi conciencia me decía que aun lo es. -. Pero a ella eso no le importó.- apreté los labios.

-. Pero se casó usted joven…digo.-le interrumpí.

-. Me casé antes de irme a de Japón con una ex novia.- le dije. -. Ella estaba embarazada…-expliqué.

-. Ya veo…- me dijo.

-. Me entere después que mi novia me dejase, ella nunca lo supo.- le dije.

-. Ya…- bebió un poco. -. Danzu también hablaba muchísimo de su hijo.- sonreí. -. Me mostraba con orgullo sus fotografías. De hecho…-me dio algo de largas. -. Si se fija usted, ha dejado la mansión de Tokio a su nombre. Él solía decir que ese niño debió crecer en esa casa y no en Europa.-

Naturalmente mi tío era la única persona, junto a Temari que sabía que Shinsuke biológicamente no era mi hijo. Pero siempre respetó mi decisión de adoptarlo y al parecer, lo aceptó gustosamente como su nieto. Pese a que solo nos visitó para su nacimiento y el año pasado, y a que su carácter avinagrado no le hacía ser muy cariñoso con Shinsuke, podías verle en las noches cuando este dormía acariciarle la cabeza o mirarlo detenidamente como si realmente fuera su nieto.

-. Vale…-dije mirando el testamento. -. Matsuda…-le llamé al verlo pararse por otro whiskey.

-. Dígame señor Shimura-

-. Muchas gracias por su tiempo…y su paciencia.- le dije. -. Sé que mi tío no era un hombre fácil de tratar.- le di una sonrisa.

-. Fue con todo el gusto…- me extendió la mano. -. Si necesita alguna ayuda de carácter legal no dude en llamarme, aun que bueno esperemos que no sea en otra sucesión testamentaria o algún tema de familia.- la estreché.

-. Lo tendré en cuenta.- le dije. -. Aun que… quería saber si conoce usted a alguien que pudiese ayudarme con los temas de la naviera y las otras compañías-

-. Déjame pensarlo un segundo…- miré a la pared y vi sus diversos títulos. -. Hay una chica…- me miró. -. Fue mi alumna en el modulo de Derecho Internacional Familia de la especialidad en Derecho internacional. Es muy buena y si no estoy mal, ha hecho un magister en contratación y negocios internacionales. Es muy lista y rápida, una excelente profesional.-

-. Pues se oye bien- le comenté.

-. Es una rubia de metro sesenta…es bastante guapa a decir verdad.- pasaba de eso. Nunca me han ido las rubias ni meterme con el personal. -. Su apellido es Yamanaka si mal no recuerdo…-algo me golpeo por dentro. -. Yamanaka, si…Ino Yamanaka….- el corazón se me paralizó durante dos segundos.

-. Ya sé quien es…- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-. Pues mejor…- me dijo. -. De verdad que se la recomiendo muchísimo.- el hombre sacó su celular como buscando un número.

-. Contactare con ella entonces…-le di un apretón de manos. -. Nos veremos en el compromiso de un amigo en común mañana.- le expliqué. -. No sé si lo conozca Naruto Uzumaki-

-. No sabía que usted el señor Uzumaki fuesen amigos- guardó el teléfono móvil.

-. Fuimos vecinos en la facultad.- le expliqué. -. Yo solía explicarle economía…-le digo divertido. -. Su novia también fue mi vecina un tiempo antes de irme a París.-

-. Oh ya veo…-se encogió de hombros. -. Que le vaya muy bien mañana entonces.- me dio un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda. -. Siempre a sus órdenes.-

-. Muchísimas gracias.-

Cuando salí de la oficina ya era de noche y llovía a cantaros en el corazón de Ginza. Tenía ganas de ir un rato al gimnasio y pasar un rato con mi hijo. Y me esperaba otra discusión de proporciones atómicas con la pesadita de mi mujer, por la cena de mañana y lo prolongado de la estancia en Japón. Me subí al auto y puse el GPS en 10 años la ciudad había cambiado un poco.

Después de un par de horas en el gimnasio y de darme una ducha, fui a ver a Shinsuke que jugaba con la consola. Temari había salido de compras, por lo que era un buen momento para hablar sobre los cambios que tendríamos y sobre la opinión del niño.

-. Shin…-le llamé.

-. Que…-me contestó en francés el muy cabrón.

-. Que no, señor.- le espeté molesto. -. Deja eso y ven a comer, por favor.- le pedí.

-. No quiero…-seguía hablando en francés.

-. Enano…por favor.- le pedí. -. Ven a comer, necesito que hablemos.- El niño dejó el aparato de mala gana. Y se sentó a la mesa, había pedido sushi. -. Shin…- le llamé.

-. Señor…-me contestó en francés con ironía.

-. ¿Quieres volver a Niza?- le pregunté. Él asintió. -. ¿Con tu madre?-

-. No…ya te dije que no quiero.- ahora si me contestaba en japonés.

-. ¿Solo te irías si yo voy con ustedes?- pregunté. Él asintió mientras comía. -. Veras…hoy abrieron el testamento de tu abuelo.- le expliqué. -. Tu ya eres un niño grande, y por eso no voy a imponerte nada.- tomé aire. -. Yo no voy a poder abandonar Tokio, al menos no en un tiempo.-

-. ¿Qué?- me preguntó.

-. Lo que has oído, mi estancia en Tokio es indefinida.-

-. ¿Y yo…?- preguntó.

-. Tú eres mayor y puedes elegir.- le expliqué. -. Puedes devolverte a Niza con tu madre, o quedarte aquí.-

-. Pero papá….-dijo molesto. -. Yo quiero que tú te vengas a Niza con nosotros.-

-. No puedo hijo…- le dije. -. Tu abuelo dejó muchas cosas por hacer.- suspire.

-. Entonces yo…-

-. Si te quedas aquí, pues te conseguiré una escuela. Nos pasaríamos a la mansión de tu abuelo. Tendrías que entrar a la escuela enseguida, en Francia estas de vacaciones pero aquí deberías ya estar en el colegio.-

-. ¡Eso no es justo!- gritó.

-. O la otra opción es que tu madre y tu se vayan a Niza y continúen su vida. Yo les visitaría un par de veces al mes.- no quería separarme de él.

-. Yo no me quiero ir con ella.-

-. ¿Entonces…vas a quedarte aquí?-me aventuré a preguntar.

-. ¿Puedo decidir la escuela también?- me preguntó.

-. Claro…enano.- le desordené el pelo. -. Aun que vas a tener que empezar a hablar más en japonés-

El asunto del niño estaba arreglado, le buscaría una buena escuela privada. Afortunadamente, no se iría a Niza no me creía capaz de soportar dejarle con Temari a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Además que, no creía que francamente mí adorada mujercita se fuese sola con el niño a Niza cuando sabía que yo sabía dónde podía ubicar a Sakura. Este matrimonio se había vuelto una tortura. La idea del divorcio me coqueteaba de sobremanera, pero el miedo que ella me quitase al niño era mayor. Ante las leyes y el mundo, él era mi hijo, pero una simple prueba de paternidad podía arrancármelo y dárselo a ella sin contemplaciones, pese a que esa mujer poco o nada le importase su hijo.

-. La moda japonesa es un asco…lo que hay que ver…-entró cargada de bolsas como siempre. -. ¿Ya han cenado?- preguntó al encontrar al niño dormido y a mí en la mesa revisando el testamento.

-. Son casi las 10:30…-fue lo que le contesté.

-. Yo voy a pedir algo, muero de hambre…- al menos no estaba borracha ni drogada. -. ¿Cómo te fue en tus cosas?- preguntó mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-. Esperare a que pidas, porque tenemos que hablar precisamente de eso.-

Después que mi adorada mujercita se cambiase a un sugerente camisón de encaje color negro y un albornoz transparente del mismo color, se sentó en la mesa con su _Mozarella en Carroza_ después de poner nervioso al botones. Esa era mi esposa, aunque a veces me diesen ganas de estrangularla.

-. Me decías entonces cariño…- me habló. Yo me paré del sillón a la mesa donde ella comía sin muchas ganas.

-. Voy a tener que quedarme en Tokio.- le solté. -. Indefinidamente…-

-. Ya… ¿Y a que se debe eso cariño?- preguntó sin enojo.

-. Han abierto el testamento de mi tío.- le puse el documento en la mesa. -. Me ha dejado encargado de todos los negocios en Japón. Así que hasta que encuentre como solucionar esto, deberé quedarme aquí.- le expliqué.

-. ¿Y yo de que voy allí?- preguntó. -. A mí no me interesan tus negocios- le encogió de hombros.

-. Pues pasa cariño, que te lo estoy comunicando porque Shinsuke se va a quedar conmigo.- ella me miró seria. -. Así que si quieres devolverte a Niza puedes hacerlo sola.-

-. Ya…- bebió un poco de vino y me miró. -. Y tu esperas que yo me crea que te vas a quedar aquí por las puñeteras empresas y que encima de todo te vas a quedar con mi hijo. ¡Ah! Y vas a vivir con tu amante… y yo voy a irme tranquilita a Niza-suspiré con desgana. -. Vas jurado chaval…-

-. No voy a quedarme con nuestro hijo, ya he hablado con él y me dijo que no le importa quedarse aquí en Tokio. Mi tío le ha dejado su mansión de aquí y a mí todas las jodidas empresas, por lo que cariño debo quedarme. Ahora con respecto a mí supuesta amante, voy aclarándote que si te refieres a Sakura, no tengo las mas mínimas intenciones de tener algo con ella.- el corazón de se me encogía y mi yo interno se reía, ni siquiera yo mismo podía créemelo. -. Tu puedes quedarte si quieres, sabes que nunca te he obligado a nada. Si te quieres follar a medio Tokio ahí está la puerta, o si quieres irte a Niza es muy tu problema.- ella me miró ofendida.

-. Cariño…- me llamó con un tonito empalagoso. -. Cuando tu ibas por los chicles…yo venía haciendo bombas…- me guiñó el ojo. Dicho aquello se paró de la mesa.

-. No quiero líos, ni peleas estúpidas…- fui detrás de ella. La rubia se lavaba los dientes.

-. No los tienes.- estaba apoyado contra la puerta del baño. -. Yo solo me voy a quedar aquí contigo y nuestro hijo.- dijo como la madre dulce y abnegada.

-. Pues vale…-tenía los brazos cruzados mientras la miraba. -. Mañana necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta.- anuncié.

-. Vaya…tal parece que también vas a usarme como tu mujercita trofeo aquí en Tokio, en hora buena esposo mío…-dijo con ironía. Después de enjuagarse la boca.

-. Si no quieres, pues no vayas.- me encogí de hombros.

-. Oh no…me encantará conocer a los adorables ancianos amigos de tu tío que muy seguramente han organizado esa fiesta…- tomó el teléfono mientras.

-. No la han organizado ningunos vegetes…-le dije. Escribió en la pantalla virtual para pedir que viniesen por los platos.

-. ¿Ah no?-

-. No…a lo mejor y te ligas a alguien. Solo no lo hagas muy público.- la dije con odio y me metí en el cuarto.

Nuestra _suite_, era prácticamente un apartamento. Tenía dos salas de estar, comedor, el cuarto del niño y el nuestro. No era como nuestra casa en Niza, por temas de espacio, pero técnicamente era una buena _suite_. Empecé a desvestirme, con los años había perdido el pudor delante de ella, para mi Temari era como una prima lejana o un pariente con el que se comparte cama porque la casa está muy llena. Me importaba un comino si iba desnuda o con ropa.

-. ¿Y se puede saber quién es tu anfitrión?- cuando entró me había quedado en ropa interior.

-. Un viejo conocido…- mis ojos se posaron en el tirante de su camisón que caía. Parece que alguien había puesto de nuevo en apuros al botones… no había rastros de su albornoz. -. Naruto…-le mencioné de espaldas mientras buscaba un pantalón y un suéter de pijama.

-. Ya sé quien es…-su dedo se deslizó por la curvatura de mi espalda y me distrajo. -. El rubio amiguito de esa perra que tanto de te gusta…-no había cambiado ese tono empalagoso y dulzón. -. ¿Qué se siente cariño?- me preguntó apegando su cuerpo contra el mío mientras me abrazaba. -. Que se siente estar enamorado de una puta que solo le gusta humillarte…- se empinó para susurrármelo al oído. La sangre empezó a hervirme. -. ¿Qué se siente saber que por cada que tú te la cogiste tu propio primo se la follado diez?- sentí ganas de estrangularla. -. ¿Te excita eso?- me mordió el lóbulo de oreja levemente. La ira se apoderaba de mí. -. ¿Es eso lo que voy a tener que hacer para que me tengas de verdad como tu mujer?- su mano se coló en mi ropa interior.

-. Temari…-dije cuando sentí su mano sobre mi miembro. -. Deja de decir estupideces…- sabia como excitarme. Sus manos jugueteaban entre mis bóxers y yo apenas y la podía agarrar.

-. Yo soy tu mujer…- la ira y la lujuria se mezclaban en mi interior. -. ¿Te gusta más esa perra? Apuesto a que no sabías que todos estos años ha sido la amante de tu primo…y que viven juntos.-

-. Eso no es cierto…-el caballero de la armadura andante que vive en mi no podía creer esas cosas de Sakura. Yo sabía que es la novia de Itachi pero ellos no conviven. Sentía como me excitaba pese a la ira, sus manos eran expertas. Ella conocía cada punto.

-. Oh sí que lo es…- yo continuaba agarrando su mano. -. Menudo cornudo contento que eres, esa perrita vive con tu primo, es tan cínica que me ella misma me lo ha contado. – logré apresarla y quedamos frente a frente. Sus manos estaban fuera de mi ropa interior pero la tenia dura.

-. Deja de hablar sandeces…-casi que le grité. -. Eso lo estas inventando…-

-. Cariño…no tengo que inventar nada.- me echó los brazos al cuello pero yo la aparté. -. Me la encontré a ella y a toda su partida de zorras el domingo pasado, puedes preguntarle a Shinsuke.- la ira me consumió. -. ¿Ahora si me crees?- me preguntó echando sus brazos a mi cuello nuevamente. -. ¿O se la tengo también que chupar a tu primo para que me creas?- sentía ganas de ahorcarla.

-. Déjame en paz- le pedí temblaba de la rabia y los celos.

-. ¿Te la estas imaginando, que no?- me preguntó sentada en la cama en un pose sugerente con las piernas ligeramente abiertas dejándome ver unas bragas diminutas a juego con su camisón.

Y era cierto, tanta era la rabia que sentía que me imaginaba. Gimiendo bajo ese imbécil y jadeando mientras él la hacía llegar. Podía verla diciéndole que lo amaba, como tantas veces me lo dijo a mí. Me excitaba y me dolía recordarla así, en el éxtasis más ardiente y pidiendo más.

-. ¿Me pregunto cuantas veces se la chupara al día?- me provocaba. -. Tu primo ha de ser insaciable, así eras tú cuando ella no existía. La pasábamos tan bien juntos…- se acostó sobre la cama y arqueó las espalda de manera erótica, recordando tiempos remotos, cuando yo era casi un niño. -. ¿Le hacías todas las cosas que te enseñe?- me preguntaba mordiéndose el labio y acariciándose el cuello sensualmente. -. Seguro que le enseñaste todas las guarradas que te gustan a esa putita….-la miré serio, ella se acarició desde los muslos hasta el abdomen subiéndose el camisón transparente dejándome ver el vientre plano y perfecto, pese a haber tenido un niño. -. Ahora ella debe hacérselas a tu primo todas las noches.- me estaba colmando la paciencia.

-. Deja de joderme…-le advertí.

-. Oh no…porque mañana te voy a acompañar a esa fiesta tonta de tu amigo, donde seguramente estará tu zorrita… y luego de ello seguramente, tu primo se la cogerá hasta el cansancio como tú no lo haces hace años conmigo.- podía ver sus pechos firmes, grandes y erectos. -. Sé que te jode eso…- tenía los puños apretados. -. Lástima que no me jodas tu a mi…- la miré con odio y divise el paquete de preservativos en la cesta de regalos. Lo demás fueron meros tecnicismos.

Si existe una mujer que me conozca en esta vida, probablemente es la puta de mi esposa. La conocía desde hacen 17 años y había vivido con ella casi 11. Es guapa e inteligente, por lo que sabe cómo hacer para excitarme, su problema es que casi nunca la dejo pisar esa raya. Durante todo este tiempo juntos, ella volvió a nombrarme a Sakura desde que nos mudamos a Niza harán unos cinco años, pero yo casi que nunca le dejaba hablarme de ella, y siempre era para insultarle, por lo que el tema casi nunca pasaba a mayores y moría cuando yo le decía tres verdades. Pero si sabía que había algo que podía sacarme de mi era el hecho que me dijese que ella estaba con otro hombre, y ahora que sabía que ese hombre era el imbécil de Itachi el daño era aun más doloroso.

Cuando me desperté me dolía la cabeza y me sentía confundido. Recordaba todo a detalle y lujo, recordaba como estuve con ella y la poseí con violencia para saciar mi ira en su contra. Soy un asco de persona, lo admito, y no voy a intentar justificarme con nada. Me la había cogido como si no hubiese mañana, lo había disfrutado y no me había corrido así en años. Pero me sentía mal y sucio, como si hubiese profanado un recuerdo o una memoria. No debía sentirme así, yo no debía sentir que traicionaba a Sakura cada que estaba con alguien, era un dilema moral sostenía cada que me acostaba con otra mujer. Yo no le debía nada, ella ya tenía su marido y Temari era mi mujer, así que no había nada de malo en que una pareja de personas jóvenes como nosotros tuvieran sexo desenfrenado. Pero quizás lo hubiese, a lo mejor el hecho de pensar que era a Sakura quien me cogía en mi mente, si significase que aun tenía un problema con ella.

He ido al psicólogo y al psiquiatra, por esta terrible obsesión. Siempre es lo mismo, siempre es igual. Sea con ternura o a la bruto, siempre que tengo sexo desde que Sakura me dejó me imagino que la mujer con quien estoy es ella. Muchas veces incluso delante de mí amante Pauline, la chica francesa con la que he estado los últimos tres años, se me ha escapado el nombre de los labios cuando llego al clímax. Es incomodo, es molesto y odioso, de por si es de pena que cada mujer con la que estoy sepa que existió una mujer llamada Sakura en mi vida al ver mi costado, donde su nombre reposa escrito en Kanjis y que siempre me preguntan qué significa, ese mismo que nunca he tenido el valor de borrar por simplemente no tengo los huevos. La amo, como ninguna otra mujer. Temari tiene razón no soy más que un jodido cornudo contento, un perro que se humilla ante una zorra que me jodió la vida. Me metí en la ducha a ver si el agua despejaba mis culpas, Temari aun dormía.

Me puse a llorar como un crio en la regadera. Siempre me pasa, su recuerdo me persigue. Es una marca fuerte, una marca difícil de borrar, una cicatriz que no se irá nunca, ni cerrara. Soy un idiota, por seguir enamorado como un imbécil de ella. Cuanto me encantaría volver a sentirla cerca y hacerle pagar cada una de las humillaciones que me hizo. Desnudarla entera, recorrer su cuerpo, apretar sus pechos, deslizar mis dedos en su sexo, humillarla, ponerla en cuatro como un animal y follármela con violencia, tomarla del pelo mientras lo hago…sus pliegues estarán mojados y su interior estará caliente. Mi mano se deslizó hacia mi pene rígido, estaba bruto, empalmado de pensar en ella, en volvérmela a coger. Volví a pensar en ella mientras me la cascaba como un chaval, en su cuerpo de mujer, ya no como una adolescente flaca o como una niña de secundaria. En esas caderas redondeadas, la cintura estrecha y el pecho generoso. En cogérmela por el culo y hacerla chillar, se lo merece, no merece ningún tipo de contemplación de mi parte, no me importa si le hago daño, ella ya me lo ha hecho a mi durante tantos años. Sentí los testículos rígidos y llenos, y un gemido agolpándose en mi garganta, me correría. Llegaría imaginando como le rompía el culo de pollazos, mientras ella gemía como la zorra que es. La corrida cayó integra y por borbotones sobre las lozas del baño y se la llevó el agua que caía de la ducha.

Sabía que este día yo había tomado una decisión bastante radical. Me vestí camisa, pantalón, saco y corbata, me afeité, me lavé los dientes y pedí el desayuno a la recepción, mientras ojeaba el periódico en la tableta se ha despertado el niño quien se metió al baño y después salió con la cara lavada.

-. Buenos días…-dijo en japonés.

-. Buenos días enano…- le dije. -. ¿Te apetece desayunar algo?- le tableta del menú del servicio a la habitación.

-. Quiero tostadas…con mantequilla de maní y nutella.- dijo.

-. Pues vale, pide zumo de naranja.-

-. Papá…-me llamó. Yo veía las noticias. -. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?- preguntó.

-. No…-le dije. -. No tengo por qué estarlo.- le desordené el pelo.

-. Parece como si…no estuvieras de buen humor.- tocaron la puerta y le abrí al botones, quien parece haber agradecido que no le abriese Temari.

-. Solo estoy estresado.- le comenté después que se retirase el mesero. -. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy y, tu madre y yo vamos a asistir a una fiesta.- le expliqué.

-. Ya veo…-me dijo comiendo sus tostadas. -. ¿Es una fiesta de adultos?- preguntó.

-. Sí, es una fiesta de compromiso de un amigo.-

-. Oh…supongo que me cuidara la niñera.- dijo refiriéndose al servicio proporcionado por el hotel.

-. Así es…-

-. Papá pero ya estoy grande…-me riñó.

-. Amiguito mientras tengas tus crisis de asma tienes que estar con alguien.- le dije.

-. Pero si ya no me dan…-dijo. -. Bueno solo cuando tengo impresiones fuertes…y solo no va a pasar eso.-

-. Él día que estabas con tu madre no recibiste nada fuerte y ya sabes cómo terminó.- comí un poco de mis huevos revueltos.

-. La doctora bonita dijo…que fue por una gripe…-mi mente volvió a mi recuerdo de Sakura vestida con su bata de doctora.

-. Pues el otro doctor dijo que no fue una crisis esporádica, que muy probablemente se te puede repetir.- lo habíamos llevado con otro pediatra para evitar una pelea.

-. Eso no es cierto…con los medicamentos he estado bien…es solo que ese día mi mamá dijo que…- él niño se vio interrumpido por Temari quien venía con el albornoz puesto, el cabello recogido y una sonrisa de victoria que me dieron ganas de matarla.

-. Pero si ya os habéis despertado…- dijo al vernos. -. Y no me han esperado para desayunar…-

-. Buenos días…-le dije de mala gana.

-. Buenos días cariño…- me besó en los labios suavemente con el amor del mundo. Idea que no me alegró mucho pero me tocó fingir un poco por el bien de Shinsuke. -. Buenos días mi amor…-le besó la frente cariñosamente a lo que el niño me miró extrañado.

-. ¿Qué me decías de tu madre Shin?- le pregunté.

-. Oh…nada importante, solo que se alteró mucho y yo me altere también, no era nada.- me dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-. Mi pobre bebé se puso muy mal…-le dijo.

Temari tomó la tableta y buscaba en el menú algo que le apeteciese desayunar, aunque debajo de la mesa parecía que lo que quería desayunarse era a mí, tocándome la pierna y haciéndome ojitos como si fuésemos dos adolescentes. Al final se ha decidido por una tortita de huevo, jamón y champiñones y un poco de té ingles. Cuando llegó el pedido el botones le miró nervioso pero ella no coqueteó de nada de con él. Los tres comimos en silencio hasta que ella atinó a decir.

-. Shin…-le llamó. -. Tu papá y yo habíamos pensado que ya era hora que tengas un hermanito ¿Te gusta la idea?- alguien que por favor me dijera que no había dicho eso.

-. ¿En serio?- preguntó. -. ¿De verdad voy a tener un hermanito?- preguntó.

-. No…no vas a tener un hermano.- dije seco y de golpe.

-. Aun no…-dijo con malicia. -. Pero lo tendrás… ¿Verdad cariño?- me dijo con esa tonito que tanto odio.

-. Shin…vete a bañar para que te vayas conmigo…- le pedí. -. Para que no te la pases encerrado y empecemos a ver lo de tu escuela…-él niño fue a regañadientes dejándome solo con la pesadita. -. ¿Se puede saber que cojones te pasa?- pregunté quitando su mano de mi pierna con brusquedad.

-. A mi nada guapo…-dije dándome una sonrisa. -. Él que esta alterado eres tú…- tomó un bocado de su comida.

-. Ya…- le dije. -. ¿Qué es toda esa mierda del hermanito?- le pregunté serio. -. Vas lista si crees que vamos a tener un hijo…-le dije molesto.

-. Oh…solo una bromita inocente…-dijo acaramelada. -. Después de esa nochecita que me diste cariño…yo te tendría los hijos que quieras…- suspiré con desgana.

-. Lo que pasó no va a volver a pesar…-le dije molesto. -. Tómalo como un puto lío de una noche…-

-. Oh cariño…no me trates de esa forma tan cruel…-dijo en un puchero infantil. -. La hemos pasado muy bien ambos…no recordaba que tuvieses tanta resistencia y follaras tan bien…-intentó echárseme encima de nuevo.

-. Corta el rollo…-le dije.

-. Yo que pensé que me ibas a despertar con el desayuno en la cama o bueno, una sesión de sexo matutino…-pintó círculos en mi camisa y yo la miré con reprobación. -. Pensé que íbamos a revivir viejas pasiones…-intentó besarme pero la paré.

-. Pues estas muy mal de la cabeza….-escupí con odio. -. ¡Shin te espero en el lobby!- le grité. Dicho esto tomé mi saco y mi maletín, dando un par de zancadas a la puerta. -. Te quiero vestida y perfecta a las 8:30 p.m… sin numeritos cariño.- acto seguido me retire.

Haberme acostado con Temari había sido una muy pero, muy jodida mala decisión. En este punto de mi vida lo que menos me apetecía era liarme más. Se había muerto quien había sido mi padre, había tenido que venir a la tierra donde juré jamás volver, tenía un matrimonio de mierda con una mujer que francamente no quería y había visto a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, y volvería a verle esa noche. Francamente estaba como para tirarme a las vías del metro. Tenía ganas de un trago o de un cigarro, pero me había vetado de ambas cosas desde hacía muchos años.

á…-me llamó el enano quien había bajo a toda velocidad del ascensor. -. ¿Por qué no me has esperado?- preguntó.

-. Tenía asuntos aquí en el lobby…- atiné a decir. -. Porque tu madre es una maniática sexual…- dijo mi yo interior.

-. Hummm…- fue todo lo que dijo.

-. ¿Listo para que nos vayamos?- le pregunté.

-. Si…-me dijo tecleando en su móvil.

Shinsuke se aburría tanto como yo en las reuniones y sacaba su consola portable para jugar mientras que yo oía las aburridas peleas, explicaciones e informes de los socios de la naviera de mi tío. Pese a que la sede estaba en Sapporo, las reuniones se cumplían en Tokio. En tanto mi mente divagaba en el recuerdo adolescente de Sakura y aquellas charlas en su cuarto cuando apenas éramos unos adolescentes. Si tan solo ella no me hubiese roto el corazón…si tan solo ella y yo hubiésemos llegado a Tokio y vivido la vida que habíamos planeado: Estudiar, vivir juntos unos días en su piso y otros en el mío, vivir un romance de película y al final de las vueltas casarnos justo cuando ella acabara la carrera a los 23 y yo con 25 o 26, una boda hermosa, vivir en Tokio, tener un bebé…solo Dios sabe cuánto daría por que Shin fuese nuestro hijo.

Me ido a comer con el enano a un restaurante de cadena americano, a él le mola un montón la comida gringa, ya sabéis: papas fritas, _hot dogs_, pizza, alitas de pollo y esas cosas. Se ha pedido unas alitas con soda, por lo que he decidido acompañarlo. El pobrecito estaba muerto de hambre porque solo hasta las 3:00 pm hemos podido salir a almorzar.

-. Venga enano con calma…-le reñí cariñosamente.

-. Tengo un hambre que ni te enteras…-me dijo con la boca llena. -. Esos señores no se callaban y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre…-protestó.

-. Pues vale…-le dije comiendo. Un silencio reinó entre nosotros mientras comíamos, lo que me dijo en la mañana me dio vueltas. -. Oye…Shin….-le llamé.

-. Dime…-aun comía como poseso.

-. Esta mañana…cuando te he preguntado por lo que tu madre dijo el día del ataque…-indagué.

-. Nada…solo se puso nerviosa ya te dije…-miró hacia otro lado, sabía que me mentía.

-. Puedo leerte, me mientes…-le dije serio.

-. Ya te dije que no fue nada…seguro yo…- la estaba protegiendo.

-. Dime que te dijo tu madre ese día que te puso así…- le hablé fuerte y él me miró serio. Tenía machas de salsa BBQ por todo el rededor de la boca.

-. Ma…mamá me dijo que…tú tenías una amante… y que…nos ibas a abandonar…-la sangre hirvió como una olla de presión. Tenía la cabeza caliente y unas ganas de matar a esa arpía. ¡Era una jodida puta! ¡Cómo demonios se había atrevido a decirle eso a su hijo!

-. Ya…-no sabía ni que decirle. El niño me miró con los ojos aguados.

-. ¿Es cierto que tienes una amante papá?- me preguntó preocupado. -. ¿De verdad os vais a divorciar y me vas a abandonar?- preguntó.

-. Claro que no…-le dije molesto. -. Yo nunca te voy a abandonar….-le dije serio. -. Nunca te atrevas si quiera a pensar que yo podría abandonarte. Siempre, a pesar de todo, yo voy a ser tu papá y siempre vas a poder estar conmigo ¿Lo has entendido?- le dije. Mi pequeño asintió limpiándose una par de lágrimas que se le había caído.

-. Es que…me empezó a gritar y decirme que nunca la habías querido…- dijo entre hipidos. El niño buscó el inhalador en el bolsillo de su americana y se hizo una inhalación. -. Y que…la razón por la que habíamos venido era porque tu venias a verte con una amante que tenías y que luego….nos ibas a dejar…-

-. Eso no es cierto, no tengo ninguna amante.- le dije. -. Tu madre es poquitín exagerada.- ¿Exagerada? ¡Era una jodida loca! -. Sabes que no hay que hacerle demasiado caso con las cosas que dice. Te repito yo siempre voy a ser tu padre y jamás voy a abandonarte.- le desordené el pelo.

-. Tú no eres feliz con ella verdad…-me dijo cabizbajo.

-. Esos son temas de adultos que no deben importarte…- le apunté. -. Eres un niño, vive tus cosas de niño, que los adultos vemos como resolvemos nuestros problemas amiguito.-

El resto de la tarde pase divagando entre las distintas reuniones y la crueldad de mi querida mujercita. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuese capaz de indisponer a un niño de esa forma? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle a Shin que yo tenía una amante? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que yo había venido a Japón a verme con mi amante cuando era mi tío y casi mi padre quien había muerto? Después de la última reunión que fue a eso de las 6:00 p.m, el enano me ha pedido que le compre un videojuego para no aburrirse. Kiba me ha telefoneado mientras pagaba.

-. ¿Oye perra iras a lo de Naruto? - ¿A este que cojones le pasa? No me decía así desde el instituto.

-. Modera el vocabulario chaval, que tengo un niño cerca.- le espeté.

-. ¿Iras o no?- me preguntó.

-. Sí…- le confirme.

-. Vale…entonces supongo que iré.- me dijo no muy convencido.

-. ¿Tendrá algo que ver esa jodida rubia en eso?- le pregunté. Shin me miró extrañado.

-. No me jodas…va a volverme loco.- me dijo. -. No me coge ni el móvil, desde el domingo pasado. No contesta correo, llamadas, mensajes…tío me estoy volviendo loco.- me reí.

-. Bueno la veras esta noche…si no te conociese diría que te has enamorado.- salimos de la tienda hasta el auto. Había prescindido de tener chofer, me gustaba manejar mi propio auto. -. Espérame un minuto…voy a ponerte en altavoz…-puse el teléfono sobre su base y la voz de Kiba resonó por todo el auto.

-. Te digo…no sé, quiero verla…jodida loca, me tiene loco. ¡La necesito! ¡Joder! Hace una semana que no nos vemos…y quiero foll…- le interrupí.

-. Modúlate que…Shin te oye…-le expliqué.

-. ¡Ah! ¡Hola amiguito!- le saludó. -. ¿Cómo te has sentido del ataque?-

-. Bien…los medicamentos me han sentado bien y ya no siento cogestión. La doctora bonita es muy buena.- dijo.

-. Oh ¿La doctora bonita?- preguntó. -. ¿La que te atendió en el hospital?-jodido idiota.

-. Si…es muy bonita.- dijo el niño con una cara de tonto que ni te enteras.

-. Suficiente…-le dije.

-. Oh no…yo quiero saber cómo se llama esa doctora bonita. Tu tío Kiba necesita una novia…-le bromeó.

-. No…recuerdo. Es bonita tiene el cabello rosa…-el recuerdo de Sakura me vino a la mente.

-. Oh…la doctora Sakura.- dijo como si apenas reparase sobre quien hablábamos. -. Si es cierto, es muy bonita…-

-. ¿Se llama Sakura?- preguntó. -. ¿Cómo las flores?-

-. Si…Sakura Haruno se llama.- el solo nombre me destruía.

-. Corta el rollo.- le pedí.

-. ¿La conoces?- le preguntó. -. Yo quería que me volvieran a llevar con ella, pero mamá me ha llevado donde un memo gordo y feo.- le miré extrañado.

-. Si…en la universidad…- le contó. -. Estaba coladita por tu papá…-frené en seco. ¡Maldito Kiba!

-. ¡Papá!- se quejó el niño.

-. Lo siento…-dije.

-. Oh déjalo…es un lerdo de lo peor.- le ha dicho al niño.

-. Te voy a colgar cabrón…-le dije casi que entre dientes.

-. Nunca me contaste que conocías a la doctora bonita.- me riñó. -. ¿Y…era su novia?- preguntó.

-. ¡No!- grité.

-. ¡Sí!- gritó Kiba al mismo tiempo.

-. ¿Se podría poner de acuerdo?- preguntó divertido.

-. No…-le dije tajantemente.

-. Sí,fue su novia cuando íbamos en la facultad.- le informó.

-. Oh…supongo que por eso mamá no quiso llevarme con ella.- maquinó el niño. Ese mocoso no tenía un pelo de tonto. -. ¿De verdad tenías una novia tan bonita?-

-. No era mi novia…- le aclaré. -. Salimos unos cuantos días…-

-. ¿Y luego? ¿Te casaste con mamá?- preguntó.

-. Sí…- le dije. -. Conocía a tu mamá de antes, cuando yo iba en el instituto, lo dejamos un tiempo salí con Sakura y luego tu madre yo volvimos y nos casamos.- le expliqué.

-. Oh…- Kiba se reía al otro lado de la línea. -. ¿Y por qué no te casaste con la doctora bonita?- preguntó. Casi que vuelvo a frenar en seco.

-. Fue hace muchos años eso Shin- le dije con melancolía. -. ¿Tío y tu iras a la fiesta?- le pregunté a Kiba.

-. Oh…si vas he pensado que si me pasare. Hinata es mi gran amiga y Naruto también, han sido muy amables en invitarme, pero sé que esa furcia es la organizadora y puede que hasta que haya borrado mi plato de la lista de invitados.- rogaba porque Shin no supiese qué demonios era una furcia.

-. Aparécete qué más da…total ya te invitaron.- le dije.

-. Pues…si, vas a ver lo que voy a hacer para vengarme de ella- dijo con perspicacia. -. Hare par llamadas y nos vemos en la cena del compromiso…-me dijo.

-. Dale, nos vemos entonces…-le dije colgando.

El enano estuvo en silencio todo el camino, mientras estábamos atrapados en el atasco monumental que era el tráfico de esta ciudad. El parecía entretenido con la consola portátil, por que puse a sonar alguna canción que me hiciera relajar. Eran casi las 7:00 p.m y yo aun no me había bañado ni cambiado. Esperaba que mi querida esposa estuviese lista.

-. Venga cuéntame algo que me aburro…-le hable.

-. No quiero.- me dijo en francés como quien está enojado.

-. ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó?- le pregunté.

-. No me dijiste…-paró el juego y me miró hablándome en francés. -. No me dijiste que la doctora bonita fue tu novia.- estaba indignado el muy mocoso.

-. Venga…pero no tienes que ponerte así.- dije muerto de risa.

-. ¡A mí no me da risa!- casi que me gritó. -. No tenías que ocultármelo…-me dijo.

-. Con calma chaval, que tu padre soy yo.- le aclaré. -. Sakura es una vieja conocida, tu no estabas ni en planes cuando la conocí.- claro que lo estaba, el debió ser el hijo de ella y mío. -. Éramos vecinos y salimos un par de veces, solo que tu madre es un poco celosa y no le gusta que hablemos de ella.- ni yo quería hablar de ella, me ponía mal.

-. Mi tío dijo que había sido tu novia, así que no te creo que salieran un par de veces.- me sentía dándole cuentas a alguien más.

-. Tu tío es un bocazas, que se inventa cosas. Lo de nosotros no funcionó y punto…- le dije.

-. Yo quería que me llevaran a consulta con ella.- protestó.

-. Tu madre primero se mata antes de que yo la vea de nuevo.- dije en mal chiste. -. Ya sabes que ella es algo celosa, y el tema de Sakura la pone algo alterada.- le expliqué.

-. Es tan bonita…-dijo con una cara de tonto. -. La hemos visto cuando me llevó a comprar ropa, mencionó algo de tu primo.- me confió el pequeño. -. Pensé que tu única familia era el abuelo Danzu.-

-. Si…bueno tengo dos primos, pero no nos llevamos nada bien.- no quería involucrarle en mis problemas familiares.

-. Creo que la doctora bonita vive con uno de ellos, si no le entendí mal.- una punzada de dolor me atinó certera en el corazón. -. Seguro es su compañero de piso.- cuanta inocencia junta.

-. ¿Y quien más les acompañaba?- pregunté.

-. Oh…pues había una señoras con ella. Una castaña, que al parecer esa amiga de mamá, una niñita que ella dijo que era su hija, una con el cabello negro y una rubia…-

-. La rubia es la de tu tío…-le bromee.

-. ¿Es su novia?- preguntó.

-. Algo así…-le dije. -. El mundo de los adultos es complicado, así que no crezcas nunca chaval...- íbamos llegando al hotel. -. Es una trampa…-susurré. -. No te imaginas cuanto daría por volver a los primeros semestres de la facultad donde lo única serio que me preocupaba era levantarme temprano para ir a clases o que haría para cenar…-recordé mis tardes con Sakura cocinando para ella mientras tenía los ojos vendados y sus pijamas de conejos.

-. Papá…-me llamó. -. ¿Os dabais besos…y esas cosas?- esto era casi que surrealista. Mi hijo, ese que yo había visto casi que enseguida que nació me preguntaba por chicas.

-. Si…algo hay de eso.- las imágenes de nuestro tiempo compartido juntos me bombardearon. -. Fue una época muy tranquila de mi vida.- le confirmé. -. ¿Y a todas estas…eso a ti que te importa?- le bromee.

-. Solo preguntaba…- dijo. -. No me los imagino a ustedes dos con ropa de adolescente dándose besos.- fue hace no hace mucho tiempo. Ella aun usaba bragas de Hello Kitty y se usaban los jeans desgastados. -. ¿Os querías mucho?- preguntó.

-. Si…- confesé. -. Muchísimo, pero las cosas acabaron.- el hotel estaba solo a dos cuadras.

-. Oh…- dijo tranquilo. -. Supongo que yo tengo la culpa de aquello…-me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-. Claro que no…-le dije. -. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó. Sakura me dejó por mi primo. Tú no habías nacido cuando eso sucedió.- le aclaré.

-. Hace mucho tiempo que se que ustedes, mamá y tú, no se casaron porque se quisieran…por mucho que vosotros dos queráis jugar a la familia perfecta delante de mi-entregué las llaves al _valet parking_. -. Mamá estaba embarazada de mi cuando se casaron…-me miró duramente como si quisiera llorar. -. Por eso se han casado.-

-. No…tu madre y yo nos casamos porque íbamos a emigrar a Francia.- le expliqué. -. Tú estabas en camino, pero era más fácil lograr una ciudadanía para ambos si estábamos casados. Por eso fue algo muy sencillo…- le desordené el pelo. -. Cuando tu madre me contó que te esperábamos yo estaba en el hospital…-dije con una sonrisa. Si el supiese que era a causa de una borrachera bestial.

-. Ya…-

-. No indagues tanto en esos temas, como te dije el mundo de los adultos es complicado.- nos montamos en el ascensor del hotel. -. No le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado hoy a tu madre- le pedí.

-. Vale…- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo a jugar. -. ¿Pero me contaras mas de ella en otro momento?- me preguntó. Yo asentí.

Cuando entramos a la _suite_, Temari ya estaba casi lista con un vestido corto negro, guardando todavía el luto por la muerte de mi tío como una excelente esposa. Me metí a bañar con el seguro echado previendo un posible ataque pasional de mi mujercita. Me puse la ropa interior y salí de la ducha. La encontré chateando con quizás alguno de sus amantes con una cara casi que orgásmica. Le perdí caso y busqué un smoking negro, como indicaba el código de vestuario de la invitación. En menos de quince minutos, estuve listo.

-. Se dice hola, cariño…- me dijo mientras me peinaba.

-. Hola Temari…-le respondí.

-. ¿Preparado para ver a tu putita?- estaba provocándome. -. Cornudo contento…-me espetó.

-. Lo que tu digas guapa…-le dije perdiendo interés. -. ¿Ha llegado ya la niñera del niño?- pregunté.

-. Sí…-me dijo. -. Así que salgamos, sino quieres llegar tarde a ver a la zorrita que se te metió en la cama pero le gusto mas como se la metía tu primo…-no podía perder el control.

-. Pues vamos…- le dije. -. Porque al menos ella, no tiene que provocarme y volverme ciego de ira para que me la folle hasta que amanezca.-

Salí del cuarto y me despedí del enano, mientras le dejé nuestros números a la niñera por si pasaba cualquier cosa y los medicamentos que debía suministrarle si mi hijo tenía otra crisis. Cuando me disponía a pedir el ascensor Temari ha venido con su mejor sonrisa, en ese vestido negro y una gabardina de piel preciosa, que la había lucir radiante. Tenía que prepararme mentalmente para lo que venía. El trayecto al club fue en silencio y parecía bastante divertida chateando con un tío.

Apenas le entregue la llave al _valet parking_ sentía un subidón de adrenalina tremendo. Sentía el corazón en la boca del estomago como cuando apenas un crío y vi a Sakura aun siendo una niña en esa cafetería de Nemuro. Habría de verla ahora, elegante, estilizada con un vestido que le quedaría como un guante, del brazo de mi primo y con su anillo de diamantes. Le ofrecí mi brazo a mi mujer y ella me hizo una mueca de disgusto pero enseguida puso su sonrisa de millón de dólares. Íbamos a uno de los eventos sociales del año, y estaríamos con la sociedad de Tokio y Osaka y eso a ella, le molaba un montón.

-. ¡Ne Hinata! ¡Mira! ¡Te dije que vendría!- estaba emocionado Naruto como un crio la mañana de navidad.

-. Hola Hinata…-le saludé de beso. La morena lucía radiante, aunque al verme se ha puesto pálida. -. Creo que ya conocen a Temari…mi esposa.- les dije con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa. Ambas se saludaron y después ella saludó al rubio.

-. Un placer volveros a ver…en hora buena por su compromiso.- dijo como si de verdad lo sintiese.

-. Gracias…-dijo la morena.

-. Nosotros dos vamos a buscar un asiento.- le he dicho. -. Muchas gracias por invitarnos…-le dije a Naruto.

-. ¿Qué vas a buscar qué?- me dijo ofendido. -. Teme…tú eres de mis amigos. Y mis amigos están en mi mesa, no acepto un no por respuesta.- Hinata abrió sus grandes ojos perlados preocupados. Pude leerla, sabia quienes y que había en esa mesa.

-. Oh no te preocupes…de verdad…-la sonrisa de Temari era sumamente maliciosa y su cara decía te lo advertí en mayúsculas.

-. Claro que si…los años que viví en Konoha fueron los mejores de mi vida y hoy después de 10 años tengo la oportunidad de tenerlos a todos. Os podrás poner al corriente de muchas cosas, que serás ingrato y no te has dejado ver…-me rodeó con el brazo y me llevó caminando hasta la mesa.

-. Te digo que…-trataba de huir. En mala hora se me ocurrió venir.

Advertí al casi llegar a la mesa quienes se encontraban presentes, mientras el corazón me golpeteaba frenéticamente en el pecho. Ino Yamanaka, con el pelo rubio sobre un costado ondulado, la cara perfectamente maquillada como una profesional y los rasgos más maduros. A mi mente vino el recuerdo adolescente de aquella rubia insoportable, que solo hablaba por teléfono y disponía de mi dinero. Era ya toda una mujer, Matsuda tenía razón, era terriblemente guapa. A su lado, había un tío, no lo conocía de nada pero a leguas se veía que nos acaba por lo menos diez años fáciles a cualquiera de nosotros. Cabello negro con algunas canas, ojos verdes y tenía cara de griego, parecían divertirse.

Un rostro familiar, muy parecido al mío, estrelló su mirada enseguida con la mía. Se me endureció el rostro, sus ojos negros y penetrantes como los míos me escrudiñaban. El parecido era pavoroso, y si no supiese que soy mayor por un año podría pensar que he encontrado un gemelo perdido. A su lado, nada menos que otro imbécil que no me apetecía ver pero de nada, se le veía diferente asemejándose al recuerdo que tengo de mi tío Fugaku. Seguía siendo delgado, pero se le veía más repuesto. Se ha cortado el pelo y usaba lentes, supongo que la presbicia le debe andar dando duro, porque ya casi que araña los cuarenta. Su brazo estaba sobre un hombro delgado y femenino estrechándolo. Pase saliva con dificultad, era ella.

Iba demasiado guapa, tenía el cabello trenzado como una diosa y su cara era preciosa. Maldita sea, ella y esa fascinación que siempre ha irradiado. La odio, le odio con todas mis fuerzas, quiero aborrecerla pero no puedo. Quiero irme pero no me atrevo. Sus ojos verdes me miraban expectantes y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, bajó la mirada enseguida. Se me secó la boca y vi a Kiba a su lado vestido de traje con una rubia con todo demasiado en su lugar para ser natural. Al lado de la rubia Tenten y Lee conversaban animadamente. Temari se colgó de mi brazo y me dio una sonrisa cómplice. Habíamos llegado a la mesa.

-. Miren quien ha traído por aquí la boda…-Naruto me exhibió como a un trofeo ante la mesa de invitados.

Los músculos faciales de todos los asistentes salvo Kiba, su pareja y el tío que venía con Ino se endurecieron. Sorprendentemente el primero en relajar la cara y mostrar una de esas sonrisas arrogantes fue Sasuke. Sakura apartó la vista hacia otro lado del salón con desinterés, estaba nerviosa e Itachi la estrechó más contra él. Tenten me miró sin remordimientos y Lee también.

-. Hola chicos.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-. Dibujitos…-atinó a decir la castaña. -. Has venido…-

-. Naruto me ha invitado- le contesté. -. Les…les presento a mi esposa…aunque muchos de ustedes ya la conocen.- Temari les regalo una sonrisa y las mirada de ella y Sakura se encontraron.

-. Eh...tío pero siéntate…-me dijo Kiba y Naruto lo secundo acomodándonos en la mesa redonda donde estaban sentados.

Y allí estábamos, frente a frente con nuestras respectivas parejas estables por los últimos 10 años con los brazos enredados. Sentía los lamentos en la boca, agolpados. Ella estaba igual o más nerviosa que yo. Temari entrelazaba sus dedos cariñosamente conmigo y comentaba algo con la nueva chica de Kiba, con quien parece ya había empezado a relacionarse. Al punto que Lee y Tenten nos han cedido los asientos para que ellas pudiesen hablar a gusto y yo he quedado al lado de mi único amigo en esa mesa.

-. ¿Has visto con quien viene?- me dijo susurrando.

-. No… ¿Quién?- pregunte.

-. Ino…mírala…con ese vejestorio modelo setenta y tanto…- destiló con odio. -. Fijo araña el cincuenta si ya no lo pasó.- tenía a Sakura a menos de medio metro quien, escuchaba disimuladamente.

-. Se ven felices…-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-. Ni felices ni leches…-atizó. -. Es un puto anciano, que fácil puede ser nuestro padre.-

-. Bueno hombre, si tanto te jode no hubieras venido…-le dije.

-. Da igual…-le dio un sorbo al whiskey. -. ¿Cómo la llevas?- preguntó.

-. Sobreviviré.- le aseguré.

-. Itachi no le ha quitado el ojo de encima…parece un perro.- me dijo. -. Nos ha mirado como cuarenta veces en lo que llevas aquí.-

-. Pues no se que tanto cela…si ese asunto está liquidado.- bebí un poco de mi agua tónica con limón. -. Entre Sakura Haruno y yo, no existe ni existirá absolutamente nada.- dije con una convicción que ni me la creía, de tal forma que ella lo escuchase.

-. La está pasando mal…-me dijo él muy bajito.

-. ¿Demora mucho el brindis?-preguntó Itachi en voz audible a Ino.

-. Diez minutos…-aseveró. -. Estamos esperando que llegue el jefe del partido de Naruto…-le explicó.

Era cierto que yo también quería que empezara rápido el puñetero brindis para poderme largar. Temari y su nueva amiga parecían hacer buenas migas. Era extraño estar todos los que alguna vez fuimos vecinos y amigos en una misma mesa, y estar como si fuésemos completos extraños sin poder hablarnos. ¿Cuántas cosas me había perdido? Pude haber seguido mi vida y sentirme tan a gusto con ellos como hace tantos años cuando ninguno de nosotros pasaba los 20 años y nos sentábamos a comer _rammen_ y cervezas en la barra de Ichiraku's. Los ojos verdes de Sakura me miraron compungidos, como suplicándome casi que me fuese, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder. La miré fijamente, tanto que hasta para alguien que no tiene nada que ver conmigo sería bastante incomodo.

-. Hacía muchos años que no te veíamos Saisuke…- se animó a hablar Sasuke quien parecía sereno.

-. Ha pasado bastante tiempo…-le dije con molestia.

-. Supe lo de Danzu…-me dijo. -. Lo siento mucho-

-. Gracias…-dije sin ápice de emoción.

-. No pensé que ibas a estar de humor para un compromiso…-era Itachi quien me hablaba, el ánimo estaba tensó.

-. Naruto es una persona que estimo muchísimo, y pese a que no estoy para fiestas, tenía la obligación de asistir.- le contesté. -. No sabía que fueseis amigos…de Sasuke si, porque si no estoy mal se conocen desde la secundaria, pero hasta donde sé tú no eres de esta generación.- la cara de Sakura fue un poema y Tenten se ha reído bajito.

-. Naturalmente…-dijo con ese tonito paternal con que siempre me regañaba. -. Naruto es buen amigo de Sasuke, al igual que Hinata no por nada va a ser el padrino de la boda. Sin embargo, he compartido mucho tiempo con ellos en tu ausencia…son grandes amigos de mi prometida.- besó la mano de Sakura mientras la sostenía entre las suyas.

-. No tenía idea que estuvieses comprometidos…- Kiba me miraba nervioso. -. En hora buena Haruno…por fin parece que tienes el hombre que te mereces…-le di una sonrisa arrogante y Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-. Por supuesto que es el hombre que me merezco…-me contestó ella muy altiva. -. Creo que es el mejor partido que una chica podría desear…-miró a Temari.

-. Esperemos que seas muy feliz entonces, ustedes chicas parecen tener mala suerte con vuestras relaciones sentimentales…-nunca había estado tan orgulloso de mi esposa. -. Aunque bueno, lo tuyo siempre ha quedado en familia…-Sakura casi que se le ha resbalado la copa de vino ante el comentario, apretando a Itachi con fuerza. Temari podía ser una autentica zorra cuando se lo proponía.

-. Chicos recordad que la ropa sucia se lava en casa…-dijo Tenten.

-. Es bastante de mal gusto, ese tipo de comentarios…- Ino Yamaka parece que nunca olvidó ese tono altivo y demandante muy de ella. -. Mas cuando existe gente que realmente no le interesan ese tipo de comentarios en esta mesa…-dijo mirando directamente a la rubia acompañante de Kiba, sin recordar quien la acompañaba también era un extraño.

-. Tu trofeo de la noche es uno de ellos.- apuntó Kiba echando mas fuego a la hoguera.

-. Les recuerdo que yo no fui quien se folló primero al novio de otra…-le dijo mi adorada esposa mirando a la Yamanaka. -. O a todos los parientes vivos…-Sakura apretó los labios enojada.

-. No me parece que esas sean palabras de una Dama…- Itachi el caballero de la armadura andante ha salido al ruedo a defender el mancillado honor de su prometida.

-. Pues vale…está claro que de pronto los caballeros no tienen memoria.- respondió cortésmente Temari. -. Sobre todo cuando todos sabemos que su prometida ha dormido con más de la mitad de los hombres de esta mesa.- Sakura tiró la servilleta de tela sobre el plato enojada. -. Y quien sabe…sospecho que medio Japón…-no aguantó más y se retiró de la mesa indignada.

-. Eres una…-Ino se mordió la lengua, al parecer no quería un escándalo.

-. ¿Una qué? Vamos preciosa…dispara, que te estoy esperando….-la desafió. -. Me estoy muriendo de ganas por decirte unas cuantas verdades…- bebió un poco de champan. -. Seguramente a todos en la mesa les gustaría saber cómo fue que le abriste las piernas por primera vez a un tío, que era mi novio, en la cabina de Dj o como después te follaste a mis hermanos en trío tan memorable que ha sido recordado en cientos de cenas familiares.- Kiba escupió el whiskey y el acompañante de Ino arrojó la servilleta indignado.

-. Creo que es mejor que yo me vaya…-dijo el señor.

-. Pero… Anker no…-la rubia le siguió. Sasuke y mi esposa intercambiaron miradas.

-. Que espectáculo tan bochornoso…-Itachi también tiró la servilleta y salió en busca de Sakura.

-. Para ti también hay guapo…que tu mujer y yo, también hemos compartido amante…-le dijo a lo que él alcanzó a escuchar.

-. Menudo numerito habéis montado…- apuntó la amiga de Kiba.

-. Ya lo creo…-el castaño estaba incrédulo. -. Es mejor que te devuelvas a casa…-se puso en pie y puso sus manos tras la rubia.

-. Pero…-

-. Pero nada linda…vamos voy a pedirte un taxi…- acto seguido se llevó a la rubia.

-. Se te ha ido la olla.- le dijo Tenten. -. Se te vio muy mal…-le riñó.

-. A mí no vengas a darme lecciones de moral, bien merecido se lo tenían.-

Al parecer la noche era más que prometedora.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
